Harry Potter: Birth of Technomancy
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: How will Harry, born with a new type of magic that works well with technology, shake the British Wizarding World when he brings, not only his unique magic, but his half vampire tutor to Hogwarts and start bringing them from the Dark Age into the Modern Age of Technology. Modern AU, smart Harry, Ravenclaw Harry. Rated M for language and future adult situations. No pairings decided
1. Prologue Part 1: Saved from Vernon

**Author's Notes:**

 **Alright, was planning on keeping this close to the vest, but someone was paying attention to my little hint a few chapters back in Revival of Soul Magic, so I figured, might as well post the first chapter of this story here and now, and update it periodically. There will be a familiar face from Revival, you'll find in most of my Potterverse stories, they're a recurring idea. Word of warning for those who may not like this fact, it's a more modern AU. Hogwarts will take place from 2011 to 2017. I can already hear the year purist haters right now, so shut up. If you haven't already guessed about the plot of the story from the title, this will have to be modern for the ease of access for certain things to make sense, since this concept is my own take on this particular magic. So, without ado…**

* * *

In a small house on number 4, Privet Drive of Little Whinging in Surrey England, a young boy of the age of 7 named Harry Potter was tinkering with his relative's television set while they were away. Recently, young Harry had been fascinated with technology, much to the mixed reaction of his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, who didn't know what to think of the boy. Vernon thought he was nothing more than a freak, much like his deceased parents who were part of a different world than he was. A world of magic. Petunia wasn't sure how she should feel about her biological nephew. On one hand, he had shown a connection to magic, much like her sister, Lily had, on the other, it was rare for the boy to show any indication unless he was in distress. She was especially confused about how to feel since he had developed a knack for technology.

"Just a few more watts, that's what it needs." Said Harry to himself. The past two years in his life, Harry had taken a fascination in technology, tinkering and tampering with certain types of technology and seeing how they worked and figuring out how to improve them, something he'd taken to frequently just to make sure his Uncle Vernon didn't turn spiteful immediately as long as he was entertained.

"Boy!" shouted Vernon from the front door as he and his wife returned to their humble, and if you asked Vernon, 'normal' home. "We're back! Is everything cleaned?!" Vernon's shouting caused Harry to jump and slip from his tinkering, making the television short circuit, and shock him before expelling a puff of smoke.

"Argh!" shouted Harry as he dropped the television, electricity having coursed through him for a brief moment. Vernon barged into the living room when he heard the crash. He pushed passed Harry and inspected the television. "Everything would've been, had you not shouted, you big lummox." Muttered Harry. He'd started acting out more whenever Vernon did something to ruin something he'd been working on and letting the walrus sized man hear it as often as he could.

"What was that, Freak?!"

"You heard me! I had everything finished and food being cooked. Everything would've been done and cleaned if you hadn't shouted and made me drop the tele, you stupid oaf!" Vernon went to smack Harry across the cheek when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll deal with you later," said Vernon quietly as he grabbed Harry's shirt and tossed him into the cupboard they forced him to sleep in before going to the door. Petunia stood by the cupboard as Vernon opened the door.

"Why do you put up with him," asked Harry as he peered out. Petunia stayed quiet as she watched the man she married greet whoever was at the door. She'd been asking herself the same question for a while. 3 years prior, Vernon had taken their son, Dudley, out to watch a football game. Petunia had stayed behind, football not being something she enjoyed. Normally, she'd go with them, but that day she had chosen not to, and afterwards asked if things would've gone differently. Vernon's road rage had gotten the better of him, and he got into a car crash, one Dudley did not survive. Since then, Vernon had changed, become more violent, and had taken his anger out on both Harry, and her.

"Hello," asked Vernon as he opened the door to see who was there. Standing before him was a short woman looking to be in her early twenties with white hair and scarlet eyes. She wore a white tank top and short shorts and had scorch marks on her face and her grin showed elongated canines.

"Hi, I'll make this brief. My car wrecked, my phones dead, and I need to borrow a phone to call someone to help me out. Mind being a generous person and letting me in?"

"U-uh. Of course…" said Vernon, tongue tied after seeing the unusual woman in front of him.

"Thanks. Guess you Englishmen are gentlemen." She walked in and looked around the house. "And there's the boring tastes I've heard about. Actually, there's boring and then there's bland. Take a guess what I think of this place." Harry snorted, trying to contain his laughter. Petunia banged the door, irritated by the unusual guest and her nephew's jab at her taste in furniture. "Mind handing me a phone?"

"There's a landline in the living room," said Petunia. She smacked Vernon's shoulder as he stared at the white haired American girl. The woman spotted the television's smoking remains on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"N-nothing!" said Vernon. "Just an accident."

"One you caused, you elephant sized buffoon," said Harry through the cupboard door. Vernon hit the door making Harry back up. The woman's ears perked up and she turned to the couple.

"Who was that?"

"No one," said Vernon, a little too quickly. "There's no one here except me and my wife."

"Then why did I hear someone else speak up and call you a buffoon?"

"I'm in here!" said Harry as he banged on the door, seeing a way to get out of Vernon's wrathful presence. "In the cupboard!"

"Sounds like a kid." The woman pulled out a wand, something Vernon and Petunia noticed instantly.

"You're one of those freaks!" shouted Vernon. "Get out of my…" she waved the wand, making him go silent as Petunia moved away from the cupboard. Vernon clutched his throat as she waved the wand and unlocked the cupboard and Harry watched as it flew open.

"Whoa…" said Harry. "How did you?…"

"Magic kid," said the woman as she put the wand back in it's hiding place. **(If you know her personality from the other story, guess where that could be.)** She turned to him. "What did you mean when you said he caused the TV to break.

"I was tinkering with it when they got home, he shouted at me, made me jump and drop the TV. He knows I work on things around the house whenever he's gone, he brags about his 'new toys' to the neighbors whenever he gets the chance."

"Wait, you work with tech?"

"Yeah. Kinda needed something to do when I was done with my chores."

"And those chores would be?"

"Everything around the house from cooking to cleaning to gardening." The woman looked into the cupboard and saw the mattress, Harry saw her eyes widen and nodded when she looked at him questioningly. She turned to Petunia who looked away, a bit of makeup poorly covering a bruise on her neck.

"Well, guess I need to make two calls then. One to my friend, and one to the police." Vernon's face was a mix of horror and anger as it turned an impressive shade of red. Even though he couldn't be heard, he was ranting and getting angrier the more he couldn't hear his own voice. "Whoa. Never seen that shade before. What do you call that?"

"I've taken to calling that one 'Wrathful Radish'," said Harry. "You know? Red up top, white below."

"Not bad, Kid."

"The name's Harry."

"Still just gonna call you Kid." Harry was about to make a comment when he saw Vernon grab a picture off the wall and chuck it at the woman.

"Look out!" Harry stepped between the painting and her and held up his arms to block it, only to find it stopped in midair. Harry looked at the painting and turned to the woman.

"Don't look at me, Kid. This is all you." Harry turned to the picture and saw wires and cables holding the painting in the air in front of him. He looked where they were coming from and saw they were from the television.

"I'm doing this?"

"Well I sure as shit can't use magic like that." The wires and cables dropped the picture before grabbing Vernon as he pushed his way passed Petunia, knocking her into the staircase, hitting her head on one of the exposed steps on the way down. Vernon struggled against the cables, his anger blinding him to what he had just done. "Wow, you really hate magic, don't you. So much so you can't even see what your anger has caused." She walked over to Petunia and did her best to try and heal her, but knew she needed a hospital. She turned to Vernon and saw gasping. "And now you're having a heart attack. Kid, let him down. Give him some dignity while he dies."

"How do I?..."

"Just picture the wires dropping him. I think that should do the trick."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Kid, I've never seen magic using technology before, I've seen magic enhanced technology, hell I own a company that develops it. But this is new to me." Harry pictured the wires and cables dropping his obese uncle and watched as he fell to the ground and started clutching at his chest. The woman stood over him and saw the look of fear in his eyes. "See you in hell, angry No-Mag." She turned to Harry. "Alright, Kid. I'm going to use the phone, call my friend to help with my car, then call an ambulance."

"Remember to dial 999, not 911." The woman paused as she picked up the phone.

"Right, forgot we're in the UK. Thanks, Kid."

"It's Harry."

"Whatever." Harry stood over Vernon as he went still, eyes glassy and lifeless. Harry said nothing before checking on Petunia. He saw her head wound and frowned. Even though Petunia was emotionally distant, since Dudley's death, and Vernon's subsequent increase in anger. The two found themselves forming an unlikely bond in their pain suffered from Vernon. Petunia opened her eyes slightly and saw Harry kneeling next to her.

"What do you want, boy?"

"I was checking on you. Vernon pushed you and made you hit your head on the stairs. I think you have a concussion. That woman is going to call an ambulance so they can examine you." She sat up, slowly, and looked at him.

"You need to leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. When they find the bruises on me, there will be an investigation, and I will go to jail for letting this abuse happen to you. I'm not going to jail. You have to leave."

"And where am I supposed to go?!"

"Anywhere. Nowhere. It's up to you. Before you go, your mother left a trunk for you. It's in the attic. It's no doubt filled with magical items."

"Mum was a…"

"A witch. I resented that fact, I even tried to keep it from you. Guess I didn't do that well enough, it seems. Both your parents were magical, they were killed in a war that was being fought in the Wizarding World. That's why you were brought here, I was your last living blood relative. The trunk is locked with a combination lock. I don't know it. Take it, leave this house, and never return." Harry saw the tired look in her eyes and tried saying something when the woman walked over.

"Some family you got here, Kid."

"Relatives, not family."

"Yikes, that bad of a relationship huh? Look what I'm talking about, an abusive bastard, and a distant… I want to say… aunt? Let's go with aunt and say I'm right." Harry stood up and went up the stairs.

"Need help getting the trunk?"

"Yes, have you called the ambulance?"

"Not yet. Don't know your relative's names, and I don't want to seem suspicious being a stranger and all."

"Their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Harry went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. He handed it to his aunt, trying to keep her awake.

"Go find that trunk, Kid. I'll call an ambulance." Harry made his way to the attic and looked for a trunk in the mess of junk they kept up there. After a few minutes of searching, he found a trunk with the initials 'L.E.' etched into the lid. He ran his hand over it and spotted the combination lock.

"Now I just need to figure out the combination."

"Is that it?" He jumped and turned around, seeing the woman standing nearby.

"I think so."

"Alright." She shrunk the trunk and handed it him. "Put that into your pocket, Kid. I just called the ambulance, they'll be here soon. I'll take you to my car, you can wait there while I keep your aunt company." The woman led him to a dark red Chrysler Sebring with a smoking engine.

"What happened to your car?"

"It's a rental. Engine gave out on me when I gunned it."

"Why were you in this neighborhood?"

"Visiting my dad nearby, got pissed, wanted to vent, boom, wasted piece of shit rental"

"Least you can pay for it."

"Yeah, but it sucks I couldn't bring my baby here. A beautiful dark blue, almost black '67 Impala. Best car you'll ever see."

"I'll take your word for it. Ms. …"

"Name's Isabel, Kid. Isabel Daniels. Just call me Isabel, not Izzy. Got it?" Harry climbed into the passenger seat, moving Isabel's bag to the floor of the car and looked at her as she closed the door. "I've got a DS in the bag. Knock yourself out. When I get back, I'll take you wherever you want to go. Your welcome to stay with me, I'd like to see how that magic of yours works." Harry nodded before searching for the DS. Isabel walked back to the house and stopped, feeling someone watching her. She looked around and spotted an old woman peering through her window at her before quickly moving away. She sniffed the air before squinting. "A Last Generation? Why are you spying on this house?" Isabel decided not to be careless and casted an _Obliviation_ spell at the old woman, erasing her memory of anything in the past hour.

A few minutes later, after skillfully acting like an old friend of the Dursley's and giving her report of what happened to Vernon, getting angry at his wife and trying to kill her, only to succumb to a heart attack, Isabel went back to the car and found Harry fiddling with her phone. "Hey! Drop it!"

"Why do you have so many naked pictures of yourself on here?!"

"How did you?…"

"Used the car battery and the charger in your bag. Used a spring from the back seats to act as a conductor between the battery and the charger." Isabel looked behind him and found the seat cut up and its springs exposed.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Got bored."

"How did you do that?"

"With this." Harry handed her a pair of old scissors he used as a makeshift multi-tool whenever he worked on items around the house.

"Is this the only tool you had?"

"It's the only thing Vernon let me have."

"And you managed to work on everything with just this?" Harry nodded and Isabel chuckled. "Damn, Kid. I may just adopt you. God knows I need a sidekick, especially someone as innovative as you. What's your last name, Kid?"

"Potter, Isabel. My name is Harry Potter."

"Wait a minute. The Harry Potter?!"

"What?"

"Dude, you're famous."

"I am?"

"I'll explain later. For now, just keep playing with the DS, and don't break it. I've had that thing for a while, you break it, you buy me a replacement."

"I can improve it if you want."

"No. It's fine as is. If I want something better, I'll buy a newer model."

"Alright."

"I gotta say, Kid. You're pretty brave, sticking yourself between me and that picture frame earlier. Thanks for that, but I'd have been fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not your average witch. I'm a dhampir."

"What's a dhampir?"

"Half human, half vampire, 100% badass, and the hottest chick on the planet."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"Of course. Dude, I look good for my age!"

"And how old are you?" Isabel grabbed his cheek. "Ow."

"Lesson number 1, Kid, never ask a lady her age. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." She let go as a tow truck pulled up. "Here's my friend. Hey, Graham." Harry looked at the mechanic and saw a young man with a large wrench in his hand.

"Isabel! How's my favorite half dead chick?!"

"Half dead? That's hurtful, Graham. Can you get us to the airport?"

"Us?" She jabbed her thumb towards Harry and Graham looked at the young boy. "You got a kid?!"

"Meet my new protégé, Harry Potter."

"Man, I'd love to switch places with you right now, kid! You get the chance to work with one of the hottest, smartest babes on the planet!"

"Thanks for the flattery, your still not getting me in bed with you."

"Oh, come on, Izzy!" Graham squeaked as Izzy kneed him in the crotch. Harry cringed and covered his own crotch as Izzy looked at Graham.

"I told you once before, never call me Izzy. There's only one person who's allowed to call me that, and he's been dead for a while. Just get us to airport, Graham."

"Yes ma'am," squeaked out the mechanic before he hooked up the rental car and climbed into his truck. Isabel climbed into the cars driver seat and kicked her feet up onto the wheel, reclining her seat and closing her eyes.

"Wake me when we get to the airport, Kid."

"Aren't you going to tell me why I'm so famous?"

"Oh, that. Well, you're the only person in existence to survive the Killing Curse."

"What?"

"Your aunt told you about the war your parents died in, your parents were one of the people on the front lines. We know this because the leader of the Death Eaters, basically the Wizarding World's equivalent of Nazis, targeted your family directly and killed them both. He must've wanted to send a message to the rest of the Wizarding World, because he tried killing you. Most called what happened next a miracle because not only did you survive, Voldemort was killed. Now most of the Wizarding World sees you as a messiah."

"That sounds stupid."

"Well, not many people have common sense in the Wizarding World. They're mostly lazy privileged assholes who don't bother learning anything other than the basics of magic to use in everyday life."

"So, they take it for granted as much as regular people do technology?"

"Pretty much. And yet, despite that, No-Mag people still fear us, and we have people who still fear them. And even with Voldemort being dead, his followers are still trying to push for a war with the Mundane World. Even though such a war will kill us if they deem it necessary to use nuclear weapons. The only thing that can destroy magic, radiation."

"Radiation can destroy magic?"

"Yeah. We found that little tidbit out at the end of the World War II. Wizards and witches were living in both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, magical protections were surrounding several homes and magical facilities. But when the Japanese government went to check on the Wizarding Communities in both cities, they found the magic gone. No trace of it at all. Later tests conducted by the American Wizarding government, MACUSA, showed the radiation acts as a natural form of anti-magic. It was especially harmful to anything with magic, killing them instantly with the same amount of rads it takes just to make someone mildly sick with radiation poisoning without it being fully lethal just yet. And the concentration of radiation in both cities was high."

"That sounds horrifying."

"It is. I've been trying to find a way to diminish its effects on us, but so far, nothing works. I know I'm close with finding something, but I can't figure out what I need to do."

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Kid."

"Are you ever going to call me by my name?"

"Only if I'm angry. Consider this your only warning, Kid. Do not make me angry. It is not a pretty sight. You saw what I do to people when I'm just upset, that should be enough of an example for you."

"OK!" said Harry. Isabel smirked as she heard the slight amount of fear in his voice.

"Good that we understand one another. Now just wake me when we get to the airport." Isabel fell asleep as Harry looked outside his window, wondering what his life had just become, and what he might learn from the mysterious half vampire.

* * *

Not much was shared between the two as they flew on Isabel's private jet to the United States. As soon as Harry left the air space of the UK, a sound of alarms sounded in large castle hidden by magic in the Highlands of Scotland, and a man with a long grey beard grew worried. _'Harry's left the country? The Dursley's should've stayed where they were living, not go traveling. What's going on?'_ Dumbledore disapparated to Little Whinging and altered his clothing to Muggle attire from the 70's. When he arrived at Privet Drive, he felt something off about the area.

' _The Blood Wards are down. Has something happened to Harry?'_ Dumbledore walked to Number 4 and knocked on the door. Petunia Dursley, having a good idea who was at the door, refused to open it.

"Leave me alone, Dumbledore! The boy is gone! My family is dead! Your presence here is not welcome!" She aimed Vernon's old gun at the door in case the old wizard decided to magic his way in.

"Petunia, please tell me where Harry is."

"I have no clue! Good riddance! Don't even try using your magic to get in here! I have a gun and will not hesitate to fire!" Dumbledore paused as he was about to do just that and search Petunia's mind. He didn't want to know how accurate she was with the gun and didn't want to risk it going wild and hitting anyone who may be behind him. He backed away from the door and left the lot. Petunia made sure he left the lot, peering through the window, before putting the gun away and breathing a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore decided he should speak with his spy in the neighborhood and went to the home of Arabella Figg. He knocked on the door and watched as the old squib opened the door. "Oh, hello, Albus."

"Good evening, Arabella. Just checking in on everything here while I have some time to myself. Tell me, how's young Harry? Has anything unusual happened?"

"No. Not that I can think of. Why?"

"Do you happen to know where Harry is right now?"

"I suspect he's at home. There's school tomorrow, and nothing's happened here. Poor dear. I think Vernon might have been hurting him, and his aunt. Ever since young Dudley passed."

"Are you sure he's there?"

"Yes. Why?" Dumbledore looked her in the eye and found a large gap in her memory, an hour she could not account for.

' _She's been Obliviated. Someone's no doubt taken Harry. Has something happened to young Harry?'_ Dumbledore tried restoring her memory using the Elder Wand, but found, even with its power, it could not reverse the Obliviation. "I guess everything is fine then. Have a good night, Arabella." Mrs. Figg bid the wizened old wizard goodnight and closed her door. Dumbledore Apparated back to Hogwarts and started pacing. _'How could this happen?! First the tracking charms I tried placing on Harry when he was a baby failed, and now this. Whoever's taken Harry must be a very intelligent person to have covered their tracks as easily as they have here.'_

* * *

As Harry and Isabel sat in the her jet, she sneezed. "Bless you," said Harry.

"Don't say that. I know it's polite and all, but it's original intention was because people thought a demon was trying to posses you. Fucking idiots."

"You hate religion, don't you?"

"Not a fan. Being half-vampire kind of gives way to people thinking that the old Stoker stereotypes will do anything. Really, vampire physiology is closest the portrayals from Anne Rice more than anything, give or take a few examples."

"Like?"

"Crosses don't do shit. The first vampire, my father by the way, did receive his powers from Lucifer himself, but given Lucifer's heavenly origins, this means a cross won't work. Garlic is little more than a slight irritant to our sense of smell, really anything pungent can do that. The need to feed is more prevalent in newly turned vamps and goes away after some time. Not completely, of course, but enough to stay alive for years without needing to feed. Only the newly turned need to avoid the sun, for at least a month, this is because for some unknown reason, the skin becomes photosensitive when they turn.

"The natural beauty of the turned vampire is enhanced, making them both stand out, and seem completely inconspicuous to whoever is watching them. The glowing eye thing is a movie and book gimmick only. They have reflections, don't know where that idea came from. The feeding she described is the same, so's the loss of all bodily fluids besides blood. They have superior strength, speed, and, in the rarest cases, intelligence. Stakes through the heart don't do much than keep them in place long enough to decapitate. The stake halts the heart's beating and makes them sluggish."

"Where do you fall into all of this?"

"As far as I know, I'm the first of my kind. My white hair and red eyes are the two most noticeable features indicating my vampiric heritage. That and my fangs. My top two canines are enlarged slightly, something I always show off with a grin. When I want to feed, the bottom two come out. My beauty is unsurpassed, and that's not idle boasting, most find the exotic and unnatural to be the most beautiful. It's basic psychology. My intelligence is near genius level, though that's more than likely because of both parents. I don't need to feed, but when I do feed, the type of blood gives a boost in certain attributes. For example, A- can boost my strength while B+ boosts my speed. When I don't drink blood, I can pass as an average human in terms of strength, speed and stamina. Though I still outclass everyone in terms of beauty and brains."

"Humbleness as well, I take it." She chuckled.

"Funny. My best friend used to say the same thing." Harry saw her expression turn solemn.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, Kid. He was just an idiot that got himself killed while fighting a war." She forced a smile and turned to him. "Enough about biology and history. Let's see what this magic of yours can do."

"Are you sure it's safe to use it on a plane?"

"Relax, Kid. I enhanced this plane to withstand a lightning storm without incident. Working with magic wouldn't affect anything. Otherwise, I'd have crashed it several times over by now when I need to work on things during international flights. Follow me." She stood up and led him to a workshop. He saw it was filled with all kinds of electrical and mechanical equipment. "This is only one of my private workshops. I come up with either new inventions, or ways to enhance No-Mag designs with magic, making them more efficient. I make a killing in the US and Japan, alone." Harry maneuvered to the bench and started going through everything on it. "In time, I'll teach you how to make your own tech, and what spells to use to enhance it. I've been doing this for *grumble* years and know just about all there is to…"

Isabel trailed off as she saw what looked like blue digital lines appear in Harry's eyes as he started assembling things together, almost on instinct. She watched him work as he started assembling a smart phone from just what was available in front of him, almost without rhyme or reason. "What the fuck…" Harry finished his work and turned the phone over in his hand. From Harry's point of view, a digital etching of the inner workings of the most recent advancement in No-Mag communication technology, the iPhone. He looked through it's schematics and saw what to replace to make it better, and ways to keep it's initial concept while altering it's design and making it's battery life longer than it's initial design. Harry finished putting it together and looked it over before handing it to Isabel.

"What's wrong," he asked when she saw her shocked face.

"Dude. How the hell did you do that?"

"I just saw how everything should be put together. Can't you do that?"

"Only from blueprints. And what the hell was going on with your eyes?" Harry looked in a mirror and found they were the same vibrant green as always.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Isabel looked at his irises again and saw they were normal.

"Ok, that's interesting. I wonder how…" Isabel looked at him before turning to the equipment on the table. "Maybe…" She placed more equipment on the table and had Harry observe them, but not work with them just yet. She pulled out a digital camera from her bag and snapped a picture of Harry's eyes when the lines showed up again. She turned the camera to him and grinned. "Take a look, Kid."

"Whoa…" said Harry as he observed the picture. "Is that what happens when I see those designs?"

"You're telling me you've seen designs before?"

"Yeah. Every time I work on something."

"Kid, I think you've just created a new branch of magic, well sort of. Back in my teaching days, there was a study of something like you described, but it failed after just a few months of observation. You can see technological designs and develop them with ease, can control electrical devices that you've modified. I wonder what else you can do."

"I can read code."

"You mean, like binary?"

"Yes, among other things. I can understand and decipher computer coding and how to trace, replicate, or negate certain software with a simple glance. Vernon had me debug his pc often enough that I never questioned it."

"That's impressive. I think I lucked out in finding an apprentice." She wrapped an arm around his neck. "Kid, this is the beginning of a wonderful partner/friendship." She grinned at him, making him grin back, just glad to be away from Number 4 Privet Drive, and awaiting what may come in his new life as the assistant to one very strange dhampir inventor and innovator.

* * *

 **Author's Notes (End Chapter):**

 **And here we go, an AU to an AU with the focus shifted to another type of magic. Let me know what y'all think of this one and if you want me to update this at the same rate as Revival of Soul Magic. A pairing hasn't been decided just yet, you're welcome to leave a suggestion on who you think would be a good fit for Harry in this AU. Also, if there's something you'd like to see Harry and Isabel try and recreate from any source material, within reason (no mechas), let me know, this concept leaves a lot for them to try and recreate or reinterpret. Please review, say your thoughts, express your opinions and ask your questions. Until next time, readers.**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Daniel's Magical Tech

As the jet landed, Harry and Isabel got off with Harry yawning. "Why am I so tired?"

"Jet lag, Kid. Don't worry, your sleeping schedule will balance itself out soon. Come on. I'll drive us to my company."

"Why drive? You said on the jet that you could basically teleport with magic."

"I prefer traveling. Besides, my head of security doesn't like it when I magic myself in. She says it makes keeping track of me more difficult even with her magic. Yes, she's a witch as well. She's worked with me for ten years, and still needs to realize I'm going to do what I want."

"So, that knocks your twenties off the list." Harry had been trying to guess Isabel's age for the past 2 hours, much to her annoyance. "You slipped up there."

"I will drop you from a building."

"Then you lose your new 'sidekick'." Isabel turned on him, jabbing a finger in his direction before huffing and heading back to her car.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming," he said as he ran to the passenger seat. She stopped him before he could open the door.

"Sorry, Kid. No kids under 13 in my front seat. Get in the back."

"Oh, come on!"

"Relax. Thanks to magic, it's basically a stretch limo back there. Knock yourself out."

"Can I…"

"Don't. Touch. A. Thing. No one touches my baby but me. When you're old enough, you can get and mod your own car. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now get in, and don't touch anything!"

"I won't!" She climbed into the driver's seat as he climbed into the back seat and looked around at the interior. "It's like the TARDIS!"

"Doctor Who fan, huh?"

"Yeah. I've seen the old episodes."

"What about the newer ones?"

"I've only seen one episode. I think it was called 'Blink'."

"Ooh. The Weeping Angels. Did you manage to sleep?"

"Yeah, but I avoided graveyards after that." Isabel chuckled as she started her car and took off down the road. "Thank god they're only fictional."

"Until you meet a boggart that is."

"I'm going to regret asking this but, what is a boggart?"

"A magical creature with a unique defense mechanism. It can turn into your worst fear."

"Crap baskets."

"Relax. They avoid cities and stick to forests. When we get to the office, which also acts as housing for me and my security staff, you can catch up with the newer episodes, from the first reboot episode to the most recent."

"Thanks."

"I'm surprised you're so outspoken."

"When my cousin died, things changed around the house. I think if he were still alive, all of Vernon's anger would've been taken out on me, and he'd find some excuse to beat me, including getting better grades than Dudley. But he blamed everyone but himself for his death, even though it was his own reckless driving that caused the accident. Then his anger was divided between me and Petunia. I was able to be myself outside of the house. Then I started working on the tech at school and around the house shortly after starting primary. Course Vernon beat me when the teachers had to report my actions to them. This caused him to break one of my recent works and upset me. I started fighting back, well, as much as a kid can."

"You should've caused one of his new toys to malfunction when he was showing it off."

"Tried that. Couldn't get the timing right. Always was off by a few minutes."

"You needed a remote detonator."

"Yeah, like I'd know how to make one without seeing what it would look like."

"Didn't you say your uncle had a computer?"

"Like I was going to use that thing. I don't know what he used it for, but there were more viruses on that thing than in a CDC database. No way was I going to risk using that thing without it crashing on me."

"Your Uncle must've had a lot of down time."

"I guess. What the hell is 'Viagra'?"

"Uh… something adult men use when they… need to… You know what? I'm not telling you. You'll learn when you're older."

"Oh, not that old line. With the little amount of TV I've seen when Vernon has been gone, I've heard that line used a lot towards children."

"That's because certain things shouldn't be heard until you're old enough to need to understand them. So certain things are better left unsaid until your reach a certain age. When you get closer to hitting puberty, I'll tell you."

"Is most of growing up like that?"

"Pretty much. We're here. Daniels' Magical Technologies." Harry looked at the building and saw it was a massive 20 story building.

"Whoa. Impressive."

"Wait till we get inside." She brought the Impala to the parking garage below the building and to the executive parking spot. Harry felt the ground move and looked out the window. He saw they were being lifted up towards the ceiling as a panel retracted.

"Really?"

"What can I say? I like flashy." Soon, the Impala was in the top floor penthouse amidst a collection of other vehicles with a door leading out of the personal garage. Harry saw a couple of people standing at the door.

"Who're they?"

"My assistant, Cindy, and head of security, Sam. And they look upset…"

"Do they have reason to be upset?"

"…Maybe…"

"You didn't tell them you were leaving, is that right?"

"Shut up, Kid. Come on." They got out of the car and headed to the two women. "Hey guys!"

"Ms. Daniels," said the shorter woman. She was about Isabel's height with brown hair held back in a ponytail, thin rimmed glasses in front of grey eyes, and wearing a smart black suit. "If you're going to shirk your duties, please let me know ahead of time so I can maneuver your schedule." She adjusted her glasses as she looked at Harry. "And who's this? A child you gave away after a fling a few years ago?"

"Do I look like I came from her?"

"Well, your attitude is similar enough."

"Geniuses need to stick together," said Isabel with a grin. "This is Harry. My new protégé."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Harry. Sam, the taller woman, standing at about 5'6" to Cindy's and Isabel's 5'2", with a pale complexion, dark green eyes, and short spiky red hair and wearing a black uniform with the company logo on the shoulder, sidled up to her boss.

"Cradle robbing, Isabel? That desperate for a man, huh?"

"Shut up! It's not like that you idiot!" She huffed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's magical. Like us. Only his magic is a bit… unique."

"There's nothing unique about magic, Boss. It's all the same."

"Says the woman who saw, first hand, Eli's unique magic in the Marines."

"…Touché."

"And what makes…" said Cindy, indicating Harry.

"My name is Harry, ma'am."

"…Harry's magic unique?"

"Harry," said Isabel. "Would you kindly demonstrate your magic for us?"

"I don't know if I can control it. I think I need a piece of technology nearby."

"Sam, hand harry your radio and flashlight."

"Alright, I'll bite." She handed the young boy handed the young boy her equipment and watched him. Cindy and Sam watched with stunned expressions as Harry's eyes adopted the blue digital lines and he started taking apart both pieces of equipment "What's up with his eyes?"

"Not sure. But when they get like that, he can see blueprints and understand how to construct and improve technology." She held up the smartphone Harry built on the jet. "And this thing is even better than Apple's iPhone. Faster download speed, less lag time between commands. Less power consumption. More memory space. Hell, I don't know what else he put in this thing."

"Do you have a workshop up here," asked Harry. Isabel snapped and a hidden door opened. He brought the two dismantled devices into the room and started working. Sam and Cindy watched him as Isabel stood nearby, grinning at their shocked expressions. Harry tested out the reconstructed flashlight and set the light to multiple settings. "Your flashlight now has four settings. Normal," he shined the light showing a normal amount of light for a standard flashlight, "black," he flicked the switch changing the light into a black light, "strobe," one more flick and the light changed back to normal before flashing in rapid succession, "And UV." One last flick and the flashing stopped before the light shined brighter than before, blinding them slightly from it reflecting off of some scrap metal.

"Turn it off, please," said Cindy. Harry flicked off the light as the women blinked their vision back to normal. "Thank you."

"Sorry. Didn't think about reflections."

"It's fine, Kid. Just give us more of a warning next time."

"And my radio," asked Sam.

"Can receive and broadcast at a wider radius. Without using the broadcast function, it can be used in tandem with the strobe setting on your flashlight for audio and visual disorientation on any intruders." He pressed a button and sounded a deafening noise for a couple of seconds before turning it off."

"Damn. Make me some more of these things, kid. My team's tired of the old stuff. Compared to this, they fucking suck."

"Watch your language around children, Samantha," said Cindy, adjusting her glasses. "And the same goes to you, Isabel."

"He's gonna learn this language eventually," said Isabel.

"That's not the point! It's inappropriate!"

"Alright, alright. We'll cut back on the cursing."

"Try to, at least," said Sam as she took her upgraded equipment from Harry. That's when she noticed the scar. "Whoa! You're Harry Potter?!" Cindy turned around and looked at him, spotting the scar. Isabel looked at them.

"Would you both calm down? He only just learned about his fame, and the fact his parents were magical, and that magic is real."

"Seriously," asked Sam as she leaned in close to him to see the scar. "Why the hell is that?"

"His relatives hated anything to do with magic, and by the sounds of it, Harry was forced on them. Though, why that is remains to be seen. Back to his magic, observing, improving and constructing aren't the only things he can do." She grabbed a wrench and saw a few exposed cables close to Cindy. She grinned. "Cindy, catch!" She tossed the wrench at her. Cindy saw the wrench coming and shrieked, trying to cover her head. Harry pictured the wires reaching out and catching the wrench. The wires shot out, catching the wrench just before they could hit Cindy. Sam noticed something about the wires and looked at them closely.

"Hey, they've got the same lines as Harry's eyes. Check it out." Isabel got close as Cindy glanced up, feeling nothing hit her.

"How did I miss that before," asked Isabel as Cindy glared at her.

"Miss Daniels! I've told you countless times! I am not a test dummy!"

"You're fine, aren't you? Besides, I knew Harry could react fast enough. He did the same thing when his bastard uncle threw a picture frame at me before he died of a heart attack."

"And what did you do to warrant him throwing something at you?"

"Cast a silence spell on him when he yelled at me after I released Harry from the cupboard they, get this, forced him to use as a bedroom. Come to think of it, did they even feed you," she asked as she turned to Harry, finally noticing how short and skinny he was.

"Barely anything. At least I got decent meals at school."

"Bastard took everything mainly for himself, huh?"

"What do you think?" Isabel sighed before turning to Sam.

"Can you make sure Harry gets a proper diet and exercise? The latter isn't my forte, being a dhampir and all."

"Yes, yes, you've been lording your superior physical attributes for years. Damn you and your cheating biology for the thousandth time. Some of us have to work to look this good, you know?"

"You still can't compare to me." She grinned as Cindy pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Miss Daniels, please stop. We have a schedule to keep up. You have a meeting with your R&D head, he wants to up his budget for a new project he wants to get pushed through."

"Please don't tell me it's that hovercraft thing again."

"It's the hovercraft. He wants to get it off the ground, no pun intended, before 2015."

"And that's what I get for hiring a man obsessed with Back to the Future." She sighed as Harry yawned again. "Harry, you should find a spare room to call your own and try to get some sleep."

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to see the R&D department."

"You're going to keep trucking on just to play with new toys, huh?"

"I am 7."

"You're too smart and mature for your age. Alright, come on. Cindy, tell Walter to get some tea ready for later, I think Harry's gonna need it when he's calmed down after seeing R&D."

"On it, and remember not to get too carried away in R&D this time."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Could you be serious for once?!"

"No, this is me, deal with it, Cindy."

"I do 'deal with it', I'm asking if you can turn it off for one moment."

"Can you remove the stick from up your…"

"Child present, boss," said Sam.

"I know she was going to say arse," said Harry. "It was one of Vernon's favorite words to use."

"You must've learned a colorful vocabulary, then," said Sam.

"I'd quote it, but I think Cindy would wash my mouth out with soap."

"She would," said Isabel. "Trust me, I know. She's done it to me a few times since I hired her."

"A lady should not use the kind of vocabulary," said Cindy, adjusting her glasses as the rode an elevator down a few floors. "It's vulgar and rude. The same reason goes for why you should not use such language, Harry"

"At least around Cindy," said Isabel with a smirk. Harry snickered as Cindy glared at her boss.

"Better get used to that, Harry. This is them on a good day," said Sam, walking beside him and messing with her upgraded flashlight.

"You two have known Isabel longer than I have, can you tell me why she has a folder filled with naked pictures of herself on her phone?" The women stopped as Harry kept walking. They turned to their boss who was blushing darkly.

"Isabel…" said Cindy, glaring slightly. Sam grinned.

"Not a word, either of you…" said Isabel. Harry noticed they'd stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did he see pictures of you naked," asked Cindy in a hushed tone.

"Kid managed to charge my iPhone, which had died, using a car battery, and started looking through it as I waited for the ambulance to check up on his aunt. That's how he found them."

"How did he unlock the phone?"

"I think his magic did it for him."

"Your password was 1234," said Harry, two feet in front of them. They jumped and Cindy and Sam glared at Isabel.

"Come on, Boss," said Sam. "You're probably the smartest woman of your generation, and you pick that password? That's not safe."

"I needed something easy for me to remember!"

"There's easy to remember," said Cindy. "And there's reckless."

"Everyone just shut up and keep walking, Kid…"

"Can't ground me, not a legal guardian yet."

"He's got you there," said Sam.

"Shut up," she said, annoyed. Sam grinned as Cindy shook her head. They made it to the R&D department and ducked as something flew at them.

"Heads up," shouted a man wearing goggles and a lab coat over an outfit that looked like Marty McFly's. He stood at 6'4" with dark skin and dark brown eyes. Harry watched as it crashed into a wall. "Dammit," said the man. "There goes another one."

"Zed…," said Isabel. "How many does that make now?"

"Uh… 3…"

"Zed…"

"400." Isabel sighed.

"Can't you just move on from this?"

"No. We will have the same tech as the movie by 2015!"

"You may develop it, but mass distribution won't happen for years. At most you'd get, 3,000 distributed when your design is revealed. Why try to catch up to the movie?"

"Because! It was an amazing advancement in cinema history and paved the way to what science can do in the future!"

"You just want to recreate scenes from Back to the Future Part 2 without magic, don't you?"

"Oh, so much." Harry chuckled at his desperate look. "Uh… who's the kid? Isabel's long lost love child?"

"Watch it, Zed. I can cut your funding."

"I'm too important for you to do that."

"And you may be replaced by Harry," said Sam.

"Really? What can a kid do that I can't?"

"This." She switched her flashlight to UV and shined it in his eyes.

"Gah! Not cool!" He blinked his eyes back to normal before taking the light from her. "What the hell?"

"Kid's good," said Isabel. "His magic helped with that."

"Weren't you the one who told me magic generally shorts out anything electrical that's not properly shielded?"

"Don't believe me? Harry, would you kindly show Zed here what you can do?" Zed gave her a skeptical look but said nothing as he showed Harry to a workbench with some random tools on it. Harry looked around and spotted a design for a prosthetic arm and gathered the pieces he needed for it. Zed watched as he walked around the room, gathering equipment and spare parts from his workers.

"Wow," said Zed. "So inspiring."

"Shut up and watch, Nerd," said Sam with a smile.

"I resent that term. I'm more of a geek, than a nerd." Harry's movements had attracted the attention of the rest of R&D.

"Hey Zed," said one of his coworkers. "Who let the kid in here?"

"Our boss did. Apparently, he's almost as good at building things as I am."

"Better," said Sam. Cindy stayed silent but nodded in agreement as the three women watched Harry.

"Please," said the man. "As if there's anyone who can… beat… Zed…" He trailed off as he watched Harry start replicating the design from the blueprints perfectly and without even glancing at the blueprints again.

"What the hell…" said Zed.

"I'm calling bullshit on this," said a woman behind Zed. "There's no way a child can assemble an advanced piece of tech like that."

"Not just assembling," said Isabel. "See his eyes? Notice the light blue lines along his irises? That's him using his magic. He can see blueprints and replicate, modify, and/or improve the design from just a glance. Not only that, he seems to be able to control technology without a remote or a direct connection to it."

"I've never heard of magic doing that," said Zed.

"And until a few hours ago, neither did I." Harry paused in his work before looking at the robotic limb and shaking his head. He wandered around the lab and checked several pieces of tech before selecting one and bringing back to the workbench. After 30 minutes of working on it, the mechanical prosthetic arm was finished. Harry brought a device he crafted over to Zed.

"Put this on your head and wave." Zed looked at it and saw it was a small head device shaped like a tiara with sensors to be attached at the temples.

"Did you have to make it look like a tiara?"

"Made it specifically for you." Isabel snickered as Sam chortled. Cindy shook her head but didn't hide her amused smile.

"Oh, so that's how it is. I'll remember this, kid." He placed the device on his head and waved. The prosthetic moved at the same time. "Whoa…" The rest of the R&D department watched the display and gaped. Harry frowned as Sam and Isabel smiled at him.

"Dang it. There's some lag."

"What," asked Zed. "It looks fine. It's moving at the same time as I am."

"My magic says otherwise. I tried limiting the amount of lag time between the prosthetic and the device by using a different wiring medium, but it's still not enough."

"Harry," said Isabel. "It's fine. You just did something none of us could ever do even after years of study and practice. Good work, kid!" Harry smiled slightly at the praise.

"Thank you."

"How did you do that," asked Zed.

"I don't know. I just do it."

"That's not all he can do," said Isabel. "He can directly control technology with his thoughts, read, decipher, and write computer code in less than a minute. And apparently know how something operates and if there's something wrong with it. I think it's only the tip of the iceberg. We were going to run some tests and see what else Harry can do. Interested?"

"Magic that can manipulate technology? Sign me up!"

"One condition, though."

"Uh oh."

"No more working on hover technology."

"What?!"

"You nearly took our heads off with whatever you were working on before we got here!"

"It was a minor setback."

"Losing power with an insufficient power source is a minor setback," said the woman behind him. She stood at 5'6", had long brown hair and tanned skin, and light blue eyes. "Almost decapitating the boss, and losing the only prototype is a bit more serious."

"Thank you, Sasha. It's nice to see you talk some sense into your husband."

"Someone has to. Otherwise we'd never get any other projects done."

"That hurts, Sasha…" said Zed.

"You know I love you, Zachery. But you can be a bit obsessive about hovercrafts. It gets annoying to those who don't know you."

"Sorry…"

"Whipped," coughed Sam.

"Samantha…" said Cindy.

"Yes?"

"Make yourself useful and take Harry to the penthouse. He looks like he's about to collapse. Isabel, remember, after this we need to meet with Danzo Akagi of Akagi Industries. I believe he's bringing his wife and niece over as well."

"Oh, I forgot they were coming."

"I thought that was the case. They will be in the usual meeting room."

"That's fine. First, I want to see what else is on the chopping block and how fast they can recreate Harry's prosthetic."

"Come on, Harry," said Sam. "Let's head back up."

"Alright, Sam," said Harry. He took one step before he almost collapsed. Sam caught him and sighed.

"Poor kid." She picked him up. "If that bastard wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself. Who the hell beats up a kid?!"

"Vernon Dursley, apparently. I did some research on him during the flight over here. An unremarkable man, responsible for a car crash that killed his only son, Dudley, and blamed everyone but himself, if what Harry told me is anything to go by. Worked for Grunnings, a drill company that has subpar equipment. Was sacked a few years ago as the company was bought out and replaced some of its workers. He'd been living off unemployment and whatever he got from his only living blood relative, Marge. She's a dog breeder and known for raising vicious and aggressive purebreds. I noticed a scar on Harry's leg when we were on the jet. Looked like a dog bite, a few years old."

"Your kidding," said Zed as he and Sasha stepped closer to them, the rest of the workers.

"Wish I was. Look at him, Zed. Doesn't he seem a bit short for his age? And look at how scrawny he is. When I got there, they were keeping him in the cupboard they forced him to sleep in. I checked out the house. Three bedrooms. One of them was the master bedroom. Harry said Dudley, his late cousin, had both of the other rooms for himself and when he died, they didn't touch either and kept him in the cupboard. The more I learned of Vernon and his family, the more I was glad he died at my feet."

"Did Harry see it," asked Cindy.

"No. Before Vernon stopped moving, he checked up on his aunt, so he didn't actually see the death, just what led to it."

"He was still there for it. It has to be traumatizing to have witnessed someone dying."

"He seemed calm. I think he didn't care what happened to the bastard. He was just relieved not to be beaten for the simplest things. Who in their right mind thought they'd be the right people raise Harry is either stupid or senile."

"Well," said Zed. "He's under better care now."

"You gonna adopt him," asked Sasha. Isabel faltered slightly and hesitated to answer.

"I… I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not exactly mother material. Cindy, why don't you do it?"

"Because having children was never part of my plans for the future. And he's your protégé, he's your responsibility, no one else."

"Sam?"

"No can do, Boss."

"Don't ask us either," said Sasha. "We enjoy our… private life. If a kid comes from it, then we'll raise that one. But Harry has to be your responsibility. You want him to be your protégé? You want to give him a better life? Then suck it up and adopt him. Lord knows he needs someone to act as a proper role model."

"If that's the case," said Zed. "Maybe Cindy _should_ adopt him. She is the only one who can be a proper role model, and it's not like it'll interfere with her career." He turned to her. "You can adopt him and make sure he's raised properly. Isabel will make him into a mini-her. Sam's, well Sam. Can you honestly say either one of them would be a good mother for Harry?"

"Zachery, it's not that simple."

"How is it not simple? Harry needs a guardian and proper role model. You are the only one who can make sure he's raised properly while making sure he's taught how to be a good person."

"I really think it should be Isabel who…"

"Would you trust Isabel not to turn this little boy into a younger male version of her? You know how she is."

"I can be mature if I want." They turned to her with deadpan looks of disbelief. "You guys suck. And no vampire jokes or your getting a pay cut!" Cindy sighed.

"Alright. I'll adopt Harry." She adjusted her glasses. "It'll make for a decent change in pace, and it'll ensure Isabel doesn't do anymore permanent damage to his underaged mind."

"Meaning," asked Sasha.

"Harry got into her phone and found her nude pictures of herself," said Sam. They turned to her as she blushed.

"Really, Isabel," said Sasha.

"Shut up. I was testing the camera on the iPhone and how detailed it is."

"And you didn't delete them because…"

"Cause I look good," she grinned, only to stop when Cindy smacked her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Delete them, now."

"Alright, alright."

"How is it that Cindy isn't the boss of this company," asked Zed.

"She doesn't have the technical know how, nor does she have the money."

"So, she's mostly here to keep you in line?"

"Seems accurate," said Cindy with a smug smirk.

"Oh sure, gang up on the boss. Sam, get Harry to Cindy's room instead of the Penthouse then."

"Sure thing boss."

"Cindy, why don't you go with them, make sure your new son sleeps well."

"Are you going to remember your schedule?"

"Yes, yes. Just go." Cindy nodded before following after Sam, wondering how the next few years will be.


	3. Prologue Part 3: Jumping and Family

Harry woke up after about an hour of sleep and opened his eyes seeing a pair of purple eyes staring back at him. He gasped and backed up into the mattress as much as he could. Right in front of him was a girl who seemed about a year younger than himself with purple shoulder length hair. She was a bit taller than himself and was staring at him curiously. "Uh… can I help you?" he asked her. The girl turned and ran out of the room. "Wait!" He got out of the bed and found himself in a small quaint apartment. "Who's apartment is this?" As much as he wanted to chase after the unusual girl, his curiosity brought his attention to his surroundings. He moved to a picture frame and saw it was a picture of Cindy wearing a graduation robe with a man and woman right behind her. He smiled as he saw a smile on the face of the normally serious woman. "This must be Cindy's apartment. But why am I here?"

The sound of fading footsteps brought his attention back to the mysterious girl who had woken him up and he left the apartment. He noticed her down a hall lined with doors and followed after her. "Wait up!" He ran after her and started gasping as he made it down the hall. "Damn you, Vernon. I'd be able to run longer if you hadn't been a bastard." He rounded a corner and saw the girl waiting at an intersection before heading down another hall. "Bollocks. More running." He heard a humming and found a security camera watching him above him. He focused on its hum and saw himself from a downward angle. "Whoa… am I seeing through the camera?" Deciding to test it out, he focused on a camera further down the hall and saw another angle of the hallway from its point of view. "Cool." He cycled through the camera feeds and found the girl looking down a hallway, waiting for him. "I can't keep running after her. I'm not fit enough for constant running." Harry heard another hum from the camera and looked at it again. Suddenly the humming intensified, and a spark of electricity arced to his hand.

He held out his hand to the camera and found himself pulled towards it. He found himself in a dark space with lines of code and was ejected through a bright window and landed on his back behind the girl. Harry's groans of pain caused her to jump and turned towards him. He stood up unsteadily, trying to massage his back. "How did I do that?" He looked back up at the camera as Sam Apparated next to him with a pop, startling Harry and trip over his feet, landing on his backside. "Don't do that!"

"Stop breaking my equipment and I will. What did you do to the camera's anyway? They stopped working."

"I jumped."

"You jumped?"

"Yes."

"Harry, stop bullshitting."

"I'm not! Watch!" He looked up to the camera and saw its feed, switched to another camera and held up his hand. The same pull happened and this time he landed on his feet behind Sam and the girl. "See?!" Sam turned around, startled and the girl looked at him amazed.

"Ok… you jumped…" The girl started speaking in Japanese and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards a room, Sam following them, dumbly. She brought them to an elevator and jumped to press a button. "Oh right. Harry, this is Sakura Akagi. She's the niece of a partner company's owner, Danzo Akagi. He owns Akagi Industries in Japan. Sakura smiled at him and Harry smiled back, kindly. She dragged Harry to a meeting room where Isabel and Cindy were speaking with a man and woman. They turned to the door and smiled.

"There's Sakura," said Isabel. "And it looks like she's met my new protégé, Harry." Sakura ran to her uncle and started speaking quickly. Isabel listened to her before turning to Harry. "Cool trick? She talking about your magic?"

"Sort of."

"Boss, you gotta see this," said Sam. She pointed to a security camera above Cindy. "Stand back from that, Cindy. Harry. Go out into the hall." Harry nodded and went into the hall. "Wait for my signal!"

"Got it," sounded Harry from the hall.

"What are we going to see this time," asked Isabel, standing next to Sam, curious.

"Wait and see. Ready Harry?!"

"Yeah," he called back, seeing the view of the camera in the meeting room.

"3,2,1," she started the siren on her radio for a second to signal Harry, making everyone in the room cover their ears, as Harry jumped using the camera. Isabel watched as a flash of electricity brought Harry through the camera and into the room. Harry stumbled as he tried to keep his balance. Sakura beamed as the others stared, stupefied.

"How did he do that," asked Danzo Akagi. He was a man in his early thirties with greying hair and dark purple eyes. His wife had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Harry's magical, and his magic is very unique. It actually works with technology. He can see a blueprint and duplicate the design, modify and improve it, or create a new design of his own make."

"And apparently he can teleport himself through cameras," said Cindy as she looked at the camera to see if it was damaged at all. "Wonder if it's only cameras he can do that trick with."

"One way to find out," said Harry.

"You're not trying it until we know the full extant of your magic, Harry," said Cindy, turning to him quickly. Isabel smirked inwardly. _'Hasn't even adopted him yet and already treating him like a son. Zed's suggestion seems like it will be a good one.'_

"Surely he will be fine, Ms. MacGrath," said Danzo. "I would like to see more of this 'techno-magic' for myself." Cindy turned to him.

"Mr. Akagi, we've only just learned he could do this today. We don't know what exactly is going on. We don't know what this could do to him. We don't even know how he can do these things."

"We'll take precautions," said Isabel. "We know he can do things we've never even imagined anyone doing, we just need to think this out and see what we can do to limit the potential dangers." She looked at the camera. "These are networked together, right Sam?"

"Yeah, the whole system is linked to the main security office on the ground floor."

"Then it's safe to assume that he can travel through connected devices. He may even be able to jump wirelessly."

"But we won't test that out, right," asked Cindy.

"Calm down. Until we have a sight we can test his jump limits at, we'll stick to inside the building, on the closed camera network. Which means we can monitor where he goes based on the feeds."

"Well," said Sam. "At least where the feed cuts out. When Harry jumps, it shorts out the camera for a second, leaving that camera blind as it resets."

"Just for a second? Good to know. Hey Cindy, didn't your brother have a friend who was good with tech?"

"Oh please don't make me call him. We're not speaking right now."

"Suck it up. I've been trying to hire them for a while, and while I'm good with tech, and Harry is almost as good…"

"I'm better and you know it."

"… your brother's friend is a fucking genius."

"Language," warned Cindy, pointing at Harry and Sakura. "And fine. I'll see if I can get ahold of him. I just need to ask my parents where he's living right now."

"Thank you. And until we can get ahold of them, we'll hold off on the tests."

"Thank you."

"Oh, before I forget," said Harry, turning to Cindy. "Why did I wake up in your apartment, Cindy?" Sam and Isabel smiled as Cindy went to him.

"Well, the answers simple. You need a parent, and these two can't be trusted to raise you right."

"I still resent that," said Isabel.

"Eh, she's right about me on that front," said Sam.

"So you're adopting me?" Cindy nodded. Harry smiled and hugged her, surprising her. After hesitating for a second, she hugged back. Isabel grinned before turning to Danzo.

"Sorry for the interruption, Akagi-San."

"It's not your fault," said Danzo. "If anyone can take the blame, it's Sakura. But she's not in any trouble." Sakura, not fully understanding English, smiled at Isabel who grinned back at her. "Again, my condolences for her parents. When I heard your brother and his wife were in a car crash…" Danzo held up his hand, sadly.

"My brother's death has been hard for us, but we must not dwell too carefully on the past. 'Everything we do must work towards the future.' Those are words my brother spoke often."

"Funny, I had a friend who used to say something similar." Isabel gave a melancholic smile as Sam looked downcast.

"Then your friend was very wise." Isabel nodded sadly as she pulled out a necklace and a locket. "I think young Sakura would like to visit more often, a chance for her to see what else Harry can do. And it also provides me an excuse to see if Harry can create some designs I have laying around."

"The second we figure out more of Harry's tech tricks, I'll let you know. And who knows, there might be others out there who can do what Harry does."

"Until such time as we find them," said Sam. "Harry can call himself one-of-a-kind."

"I hope I'm not," said Harry. "It'd be nice to see if anyone else can do this. I think it would be kind of lonely if I'm the only one with tech magic."

"I doubt you are," said Danzo's wife. "Allow me to introduce myself and my husband since he was too distracted to do so himself." She glanced at Danzo who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I am Haruka Akagi, and this is my husband, Danzo. You've already met our niece, Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you," said Harry, unsure if he should bow like he's seen in one of the few anime he was able to watch.

"If you're wondering if you need to bow," said Danzo. "Don't worry about it. For someone unused to Japanese customs, it can be confusing to understand the meaning of each bow. I'm sure Isabel can teach you at a later time."

"I will, don't worry." Sakura spoke to Harry who looked at Isabel for a translation.

"She wants to know what else you can do. Why don't you give them a demonstration?" Harry nodded and looked at a camera before jumping to the R&D department, scaring Zed and Sasha.

"What the?!" exclaimed Zed.

"Harry," asked Sasha.

"Hey guys. Sorry for scaring you."

"How did you do that?"

"It's part of my magic, apparently. I can jump through tech that's part of a connected network."

"That's incredible!" said Zed.

"I need some spare parts you may have lying around."

"Try the junk pile," said Sasha, pointing over to a pile of discarded inventions, most of them hoverboard designs. "Zed's a bit of a pack rat and doesn't through things out, even though they're a hazard and taking up space."

"You can't expect me to throw any of this away," said Zed. "We may get inspired by looking at this tech some day!"

"Harry. Take whatever you need from the pile that's still functionable. You can toss the scrap in the dumpsters behind the building."

"Is there a camera back there?"

"Yeah. Is that how you got in?"

"Yep."

"Good to know."

"Sasha…" whined Zed.

"Quiet, Babe. We need the space." Harry went to the pile of scrap and started combing through as Sasha berated her husband about his habits. Harry looked through the pile and pulled out a crystal.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's a quartz crystal," said Zed. "Isabel uses them to power the magically enhanced technology properly."

"Why quartz?"

"Quartz has a natural trait of absorbing energy. They've been used as batteries in old No-Mag designs and work well without being shorted out in magical environments. You'll find them in more of the tech we sell to the magical communities here in America and over in Japan, where our tech is mostly sold," said Sasha. "Quartz can transform electricity. An old friend of Isabel's showed her how it can absorb magical energy as well, which gave Isabel the idea to start the company."

"Huh." As Harry examined the crystal, an idea came to mind and he started looking for specific metals.

"What are you looking for," asked Zed. Harry looked towards a computer and found text flowing through his mind.

"Aluminum, copper, anything that can conduct sound at a high rate."

"What do you have in mind," he asked as they helped him look.

"That's a surprise," said Harry with a smirk. After gathering everything he saw he needed for his idea, he turned to them. "Ok, Zed. Teleport with me or Sasha?"

"I am not Apparating," said Zed. "And I'm not going with you either. Both of those options seems uncomfortable.

"Only at first," said Sasha.

"I'll walk. Where are we heading?"

"The meeting room. That's where the others are right now. I'll see you there." Harry jumped through the camera network and went to a workshop next to the meeting room. He started sorting through the parts and figuring out how to put the parts together to work efficiently. Once he had a plan, he once again gathered the parts and brought them to the meeting room just as Zed and Sasha arrived.

"Alright," said Zed. "What exactly are you going to show us now?"

"Just watch and wait." Harry started assembling his design how he had planned it out, his eyes showing the blue digital lines. Harry didn't notice that half of the assembly he was doing was with his hands, while the other half was done magically, surprising everyone. As Harry worked, Cindy got a call on her phone and stepped into the hall.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. I was just about to call you…"

Inside the room, Harry completed his device and grinned as Isabel's eyes flashed with recognition. "Did you…?"

"I think so. Only one way to test it out." Harry aimed his device at the camera and pressed and held a button. A high pitched sound started and made the camera spark before it came off the wall. Zed freaked as he finally put two and two together, Sasha facepalmed as she realized what Harry just did. Sam's eyebrow was twitching from Harry breaking her equipment. The Akagi's stared amazed at what Harry just did. "Yes! I give you, the first functioning Sonic Screwdriver!"

"Now you've done it," said Sasha. "You just recreated one of the most iconic pieces of tech in modern sci-fi. I'm never going to hear the end of it now."

"Kid," said Isabel. "You should patent that and use a different name. We don't want a lawsuit on our hands from the people who own the rights to the Doctor Who series."

"I'd get sued for this?"

"I think. While it's never been actually invented, the idea is one from Doctor Who and it's writers." Cindy walked back in and Isabel turned to her smiling. "Cindy! Check it out!" Cindy looked at the sonic device, almost uninterested as she was very distracted. Catching her mood, she decided to speak with her after the Akagi's had left and turned to Danzo. "Sorry for getting so off track, Akagi-San."

"It is no problem. This has been an interesting visit." He checked his watch. "I think it's time we left. I have another meeting to get to." He spoke to Sakura who nodded and went to Harry, kissing him on the cheek before heading to her aunt and uncle. Harry blushed as they Apparated away. Sam and Isabel grinned at him.

"Aww," said Isabel. "Only 7 and already has a girlfriend."

"Shut up," said Harry.

"I get the feeling you're gonna be a lady killer when you grow up, Harry," said Sam. Cindy cleared her throat.

"Leave my son alone."

"Not your son yet," said Isabel. "So teasing him is fair game."

"You're going to regret that later," said Harry.

"Maybe. But until then…" she grinned, about to make another comment until Cindy hit her head with a pile of folders from the meeting rooms table. "Ow."

"Knock it off."

"You're no fun sometimes, Cindy."

"It's not my job to be fun, Isabel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call my brother."

"Please and thank you." Isabel smiled as Cindy rolled her eyes and went out into the hall. "So, what made you decide to recreate the sonic screwdriver?"

"It's the ultimate multitool. It can vibrate screws out and if tuned right, at least from what I've heard from others at school, can vibrate the molecules apart, acting like a cutting torch."

"There are a few other things it can do in the show," said Zed. "Hack computers, disable Dalek eye stalk, detect and track frequencies…"

"Zed," said Harry. "That's for the show, where the Doctor needs a quick escape so it can do anything. IF Dalek's were real, maybe I could find the right frequency to disrupt their eye stalks, or maybe I could make them come off completely, something that's never been tried in the show, I'm guessing."

"But the sonic usage still applies for most of the stuff, disrupting the system of a highly advanced computerized lock, remotely detonate explosives by triggering its blasting cap, which you'd probably have to get close to… don't try that last one."

"Wouldn't want to anyways."

"disrupting electronic equipment like you did with the camera."

"Thanks for that, by the way," said Sam. "You better fix that."

"The cutting would only work on small items."

"Perfect for working on small projects that don't require the use of heavy machinery. Which is most likely what I'll work on personally," said Harry.

"You can also shatter glass."

"That would take a lower frequency, not a high one. Glass vibrates at a very low frequency you'd need to match it to shatter glass and I don't have a low frequency function, Wouldn't come in handy."

"You say that now."

Out in the hall, Cindy was on the phone with her mother. "Why is he being blamed," she asked. Isabel went out into the hall, hearing her. 'What's going on,' she mouthed. Cindy held up a finger and Isabel listened to her mother.

"Because there was footage from just before the explosion two months ago," Isabel heard Cindy's mother through the call. "The bomb that leveled a quarter of Empire City, the footage shows your brother putting it in place, opening the package and running. I haven't spoken with him yet, but I know he couldn't have done it!"

"Mom. Is he still there?"

"Yes. He was in a coma until a few days ago, apparently. Trish contacted me and let me know."

"Why didn't…"

"I don't know! I haven't been able to contact him yet. Can you try?"

"Sure Mom. I'll try."

"Thank you. Sorry to lose it there, Cindy."

"If I were in your shoes, I think I'd act the same way. Oh, that reminds me. While I've still got you, I've got some news I think you'll like to hear."

"What news?"

"I decided to adopt a child."

"More like was forced to adopt one," muttered Isabel jokingly. Cindy gripped her nose, hard, and kept speaking.

"He was in a tricky situation and I offered to adopt him."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cindy? You've always made it clear you never wanted a child."

"I made it clear I never wanted to get pregnant, I was always open to adopting a child. Harry is a very smart and special kid. His relatives were neglectful, and he needs someone in his life who can raise him properly and give him the love and respect he deserves. I can be that person."

"How old is he?"

"He's seven. He lost his parents when he was only a year old and was sent to his aunt and uncle in England." Her mother stayed silent for a moment and Cindy increased the pressure on Isabel's nose when she saw her about to speak up.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother, Cindy."

"Thanks Mom. I gotta go, I'll let you know as soon as I get word of what's going on in Empire City."

"Alright, I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom." She hung up and let go of Isabel's nose.

"OW!" said Isabel as she rubbed her nose. "Jeez! One comment and you gotta do that?!"

"You know how I feel about you listening in on my calls," she said as she dialed a number on her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"An old friend who's seeing my brother." Harry and the others walked out into the hall as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Trish? It's Cindy"

"Cindy? Why are you calling?"

"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know. Cindy, how much do you know about what's going on here?"

"Only that he's being blamed for the bomb."

"He's the one who activated it. My sister died in that explosion."

"You know him, better than anyone in our family. Do you honestly believe he could do something like this?"

"…I don't know, Cindy. I just don't know."

"Well, I need to get ahold of him. Can you give me Dunbar's number?"

"Why him?"

"Because those two are attached at the hip. Where one goes, the other follows."

"Alright." After getting the number and saying goodbye, Cindy sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"You ok," asked Harry.

"I'm fine. I'm just preparing myself for the coming headache that is Ezekiel Dunbar." Dialing the number she waited until she heard the line pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ezekiel."

"Hey, no one calls me Ezekiel except… Oh shit, Cindy?!"

"Hello, Ezekiel. I'm going to be frank, and you're not going to give me trouble. I'm looking for my brother."

"Uh… he's kinda… held up at the moment."

"Ezekiel…"

"I'll call you back, Cindy. Cole watch out!" Cindy listened as she heard a crash before Ezekiel hung up."

"If he's not dead already, I'm going to kill him."

"No you won't," said Isabel. "Not unless you can find me another genius inventor and innovator that's not a 7-year-old kid."

"Then I'll just maim him. He doesn't need his legs to invent."

* * *

Several hundred miles away, a man was being flown around a city skyline in the talons of a giant bird, scaring everyone below. "Cole watch out!" called a voice down below. The man, Cole, turned around and saw a billboard.

"Oh, come on!" The bird let go and dropped him into the billboard with a thud. With a groan, Cole stood up and glared at the bird. "You better fly away, Sparky! Next time I see you, you're barbecue!" The bird cried and flew into the clouds, lightning flashing around it. "How the hell did I end up in this situation in the first place?" He looked at footage playing on a nearby TV of him inadvertently causing an explosion that killed hundreds. "Oh right, that." Cole MacGrath freeclimbed down to street level and saw his best friend, Zeke Dunbar, running up to him.

"Cole, we got a situation."

"Other than the Reapers, and a giant lightning charged mutant bird? What else do we have to deal with?"

"You're sister called, and I hung up on her."

"Oh, great. Now she's angry with us. Way to go, Zeke."

"Sorry brother. I was trying to line up a shot on it."

"While I was still in the damn things claws?!"

"You'd have been fine! I saw you jump down a building without breaking anything!"

"Just…" Cole sighed and sat on the sidewalk. "…Call her back. Might as well deal with The Beast right now."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Don't get mad. When thinking along the lines of how to better extend Harry's abilities with how I needed them, I had to find a way for Harry to learn how to adapt his magic for combat later in the future without him having to try and learn from pop culture or from a random No-Mag. When I thought of how I wrote his abilities, and what I had planned for the future. My thoughts kept drifting towards someone who's cannon abilities worked similarly and could be slightly altered in origin to fit the story. So yeah, this is now a crossover AU. Don't like this change? Don't read it. Just leave a review and stop reading. If you don't care, keep reading, and still leave a review. Hope Y'all keep reading as the prologue for this story is almost done and we'll move ahead to First Year. I know, four chapters for a prologue is stupid, should've just kept it as one whole chapter, but I felt it would be better this way. If you know the story behind Cole MacGrath, then good. If you don't I suggest you either play or watch gameplay of InFamous before the next chapter to get an idea of what he can do. The story type will be updated when the next chapter is uploaded. Cole's altered origins will be explained next chapter as well. It will be similar to what you're familiar with, with some changes here and there to fit the story. Until next time, y'all!**


	4. Prologue Part 4: Empire City

**(Author's Notes, Beginning:)**

 **As promised, Cole's backstory altered just a bit for the sake of this fan fiction. Please read until the end.**

* * *

The last two months for Cole MacGrath had been unusual to say the least. First he was close to the epicenter of an explosion and survived, not just the blast, but the radioactive fallout that followed shortly after. As he made his way out of the blast crater, electricity arced all around him and he was sent into a coma from his injuries. He awoke a month later and found the city in lockdown, his best friend and girlfriend sitting by him as he opened his eyes and electricity once more arced from his body and shorted out the medical equipment around him. Added to the fact that sea green lines like a circuit board appeared on his eyes and things started getting more unusual.

He now was able to generate, absorb and conduct electricity without harming himself. He could sense when something running on electricity was nearby and could effectively drain it to recharge himself and help heal any injuries he recently suffered with rapid results. With the city on lockdown, gangs had started preying on the desperate and needy. Regular supply drops had been made to deliver supplies to the island city and over half had been claimed by the Reapers, a small time gang that had grown in power after being lucky enough to be near some of the first drop sites and using the supplies as recruitment. It didn't take long for the Reapers to encounter Cole, his friend, Zeke, and his girlfriend, Trish, as they tried to secure a supply drop.

Using his newfound powers, Cole fought off the gang and managed to distribute the supplies to the starving people of Empire City. Not long after, footage of the bomb had been leaked to the public, showing Cole was the one who and set the device down and apparently activated it. With this information in the masses minds, Cole was instantly turned into Public Enemy #1. As he tried escaping the city with a group of likeminded people and protected them from soldiers who opened fire on the civilians, Cole was contacted by someone who had been observing him since he emerged from the blast crater and claimed to know who really detonated the bomb.

When they asked him to work with them, he told them to give him some time to think it over and heard a commotion. Investigating, he found a group of Reapers messing with some innocent people, one of them using electricity like he could but on a less powerful scale. After dealing with the Reapers, he found himself lifted into the air by a giant bird with lightning like him. After almost dropping him into the ocean surrounding the city, the bird flew into the clouds. Frustrated, and looking for answers, Cole decided to work with the man who was investigating him, an NSA agent named John White.

White told Cole the Reapers were working for the man who detonated the bomb. A leader of a cult that was trying to push human evolution named the First Sons. His name was Kessler, someone who could uses abilities similar to Cole's. Cole went to confront the leader of the Reapers, a woman named Sasha Ross who was a high ranking member of the First Sons and lover of Kessler. After fighting and weakening her, the First Sons infiltrated the Reaper hideout and extracted her after distracting Cole. As he gave chase after them, he once more was targeted by the giant bird and carried away from their vehicles. To make things worse, Cole's literal witch of a younger sister, Cindy, decided now was the perfect time to call and catch up.

* * *

Zeke called Cindy back and put it on speaker phone. "Uh… Cindy? I know I hung up before, but…"

"Ezekiel," said Cindy on the other end. "If you ever hang up on me again…"

"You're on speaker, Sis," said Cole. "And we're around other people, so keep your threats and shouting to a minimum." He grinned as he heard her stop whatever she was about to say. "Can we make this quick? I was just flung into a billboard by a giant bird."

"A giant bird?"

"Yeah. I think it was some kind of mutant caused by either genetic experiments or the radiation from the dirty bomb, because it was shooting lightning everywhere."

"Cole. It wasn't a mutant, it was…"

"It was what? Come on, Sis. You never go quiet like that unless…" Cole looked at the phone before turning to Zeke. "Zeke, hang up and give me my sister's number. This is a private matter."

"What's going on, Cole?"

"My sister's secret life," said Cole after Zeke hung up. He dialed Cindy's number and walked away from his best friend. "Are you telling me this thing is a magical thing?"

"Yes. It's known as a Thunderbird."

"Thunderbird. That makes sense. So, wanna tell me why a giant magical bird is flying around Empire City?"

"How should I know? They're usually attracted to areas with concentrations of electricity. And I mean lightning storm levels."

"Well that explains it then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever that blast did, it gave me some strange powers. I'm a walking battery now, Sis."

"Come again," said a voice on the other side.

"Who was that?"

"My boss," said Cindy. "She's listening in without permission. What do you mean you're a walking battery?"

"I mean, I was close to the epicenter of the explosion. I was banged up but somehow still alive. Shortly after I got knocked into a coma. When I came to, I was shorting out medical equipment, shooting lightning bolts and absorbing enough electricity to power half of New York."

"How?"

"Hell if I know. But the weirdest thing are these weird lines in my eyes."

"Lines?"

"Yeah. These sea green lines just showed up in my eyes as I woke up. They were like a…"

"Like a circuit board?"

"…Yeah… How the hell did you…"

"Harry, don't!" Cole jumped back when he felt something coming from the phone. Cole and Zeke watched as a spark of electricity shot from the phone and a young boy appeared right in front of them.

"It worked!" The boy cheered.

"Cole, put me on speaker," said Cindy, angry. _'Uh oh. Whoever this kid is, he got her mad."_ Cole set the phone to speaker and held it out to the boy.

"Harry!"

"I'm fine," he called back with a smile.

"You are in big trouble! What possessed you to do that?!"

"You said he had eyes like mine. I had to see for myself."

"Harry," said the voice Cole heard before. "I know you've been acting like this before because of Vernon, not listening to others when they tell you to do something, but you need to trust us. What you did was reckless." Harry frowned.

"Sorry…" Cindy sighed.

"Are you always going to act like this? Because I don't want to have to keep grounding you for it."

"I won't. I promise."

"…Alright. Can you come back?"

"I don't think your phone could survive the second trip yet, and I'd rather save it for when we know we can keep in touch with your brother." Cindy stayed quiet before sighing.

"Fine. But the second Isabel manages to upgrade my phone, you're coming right back, young man. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Cole?"

"Uh… who's this kid and how did he do that?"

"His name is Harry Potter. He's my… I mean he's going to be my son. What he did just now is a trick with his unique magic. He can manipulate technology, understand code, and create things just by glancing at a set of blueprints, and can jump through anything on a connected electrical network, and apparently, that includes phone signals as well."

"That could come in handy."

"Cole, don't get any ideas."

"Hey, it's me you're talking to."

"That's why I'm saying don't get any ideas."

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'll keep him with Zeke when I go after the bastard that detonated the bomb and wiped out a quarter of Empire City."

"That's even worse than just you!"

"Hey," said Zeke. "I resent that! And, did I just hear the kid's magic? Like Hocus Pocus, Alakazam magic?"

"And that's your fault, Sis," said Cole. "Let me hang up before you spill some more beans."

"Cole, don't you dare…"

"Bye, Sis. I'll take care of your son for you." He hung up his phone and turned to the kid in front of him. "Alright, kid. Name's Cole, this is Zeke. Welcome to Empire City."

"Cole, what was that she said about magic?"

"That's a story for another day, Zeke. For now, let's find a place for Harry here to get something to eat, poor kid looks like he's skin and bones."

"You can blame my relatives for that," said Harry. "Bastard of an uncle was abusive, aunt was neglectful, I was lucky enough to get fed three times a week."

"Damn," said Zeke. "What kind of sick bastard does that to a kid?"

"One who blamed everyone but himself for everything wrong in his life. Got his own son killed, got himself fired from his job, blamed me and my aunt for everything that he did. Beat me senseless when I didn't do what he said. Only stayed his hand when I made something he could show off as long as he didn't break it and make me upset which would send me to my cupboard."

"Ok, my dad was a drunk bastard," said Zeke. "But even he wouldn't do what you just described. Your uncle sounds more like a monster than anything."

"Well, he acted like one. Can we go somewhere with good food?"

"Good tasting, or good for you," asked Zeke.

"I think he needs a combination of the two, Zeke. And your favorite haunts would end up with him looking like you in a month." Zeke patted his stomach as he nodded, making Harry chuckle. "Oh yeah, you said something about eyes like yours?"

"Yeah. Look." Harry focused on Cole's phone which was hooked to the strap of his backpack and made his eyes show the digital lines.

"That's freaky," said Zeke.

"Who modified your phone to be actively charged by external electricity?"

"Oh, that'd be Zeke."

"Yep. When Cole started doing his lightning trick, we needed a way to keep in touch in case he needed to recharge and there wasn't a source of power nearby. I was supposed to drive over and let him drain my truck's battery, course I figured out a better source than one that could leave me stranded in gang territory."

"Yeah, not my brightest idea," said Cole.

"Couldn't you absorb lightning from the sky?"

"That seems dangerous," said Zeke.

"But, handy if we find ourselves out in a lightning storm," said Cole as he led them to a restaurant. After getting their drinks and while waiting for their food, Cole turned to Harry. "So, kid, how long have you been able to do this stuff Cindy said you could do."

"The building for a couple of years, everything else, just today."

"Today? How the hell?"

"Well it's the first time I've been around so much technology. But here, it feels stunted, slightly."

"Yeah, that's because even though the communications are back up it's limited," said Zeke. Government set up towers all around the city to block out phone calls. Hell, if that weren't bad enough, Reapers have knocked out power to half of what's left of the city.

"I've managed to get up two districts so far and learned how to do some new tricks from it as well."

"What tricks?"

"Precision shots with my lightning and lightning bombs."

"Lightning bombs?"

"You should see it, little fella, Cole forms balls of lightning that he lobs at Reapers and they explode, knocking them out!"

"How? I didn't know this was possible"

"It was like the idea was beamed into my head."

"Sounds like when I look at a device and know how to recreate, modify, or improve it just by the blueprint that shows up in my head."

"So what about Cole," asked Zeke. "He just takes in electricity and dishes it out he can't build anything useful, it's why he keeps me around."

"Well that and it gets boring drinking alone when Trish is working," said Cole with a smirk.

"Maybe he can do other things with this magic."

"Can we not call it magic," said Zeke. "Superpower sounds more reasonable."

"Sorry, Zeke," said Harry. "It's magic. Magic is real and is how we are able to do this."

"But Cindy's the witch," said Cole. "I don't have an ounce of magic in my body, the teachers at her school, Ilvermorny, said so themselves."

"They were most likely looking for normal magic, not whatever ours is, it's new and never been seen before."

"How are you sure it's magic," asked Zeke.

"Have you ever heard of someone doing what me and Cole doing naturally?"

"Not really."

"Here's how I know it's magic. If you can't explain it naturally, recreate it, or observe it through a microscope, it's only explained with one word: magic."

"But everything can be explained," argued Zeke.

"Yes, with science or magic. How else would you describe certain things called miracles?"

"I'd say 'Acts of God', but I'm an atheist, so I guess magic wins. I just want to know how it works."

"So do I," said Cole. "How are you so intelligent, kid?"

"There was nothing better to do than build, modify, and read books from school or the public library, in my cupboard. How do you think?"

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright. If not for my size people would think I'm an average 7-year-old, half the time."

"Kid," said Zeke as their food arrived. "The average 7-year-old isn't smart or mature enough to talk the way you do. Hey, when we're done eating, why don't you show us what you can do? I wanna know just how much of a tech wiz you really are."

"Sure. It's nice to show off my skill."

"Truer words have never been spoken, kid," said Cole, biting into a burger. "Cindy would disagree with us, though. She thinks it's unnecessary."

"Do you two get along at all?"

"Sometimes. We used to be thick as thieves. Then I started dating her best friend, Trish and things started to grow… distant between us."

"I'm telling you, Cole," said Zeke. "I think she was in love with her."

"Then why didn't she ever say anything?"

"You know your sister, man. When it comes to matters of manners, rules, and behavior, she's the go to woman. When it comes to matters of the heart, she tends to keep hers hidden while you wear it on your sleeve. I don't think she could build up the courage to speak up about it and started hating you when you and Trish got together. That's just my theory, so don't quote me if you ever confront her about it." Harry was halfway done with his meal when something seemingly obvious snapped into mind.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you start showing the ability to use lightning?"

"Uh… I think the day of the bomb. I remember electricity from some broken powerlines arcing to me when I was injured and stumbling out of the blast crater."

"I remember that," said Zeke. "I just thought it was because of malfunctioning powerlines. Actually, now that I think about it, when you got to where me, Trish and the emergency services were, I think you absorbed electricity from the cars."

"Your magic was working in an irradiated area?"

"I don't know. I was concussed from the explosion, I wasn't really paying attention, I was trying to get help."

"Why does it matter," asked Zeke.

"On the plane ride from England to America, Isabel mentioned that radiation acts as sort of an anti-magic energy. Any magic exposed to enough radiation to make a normal human just extremely sick, like cancer treatment sick, the magic starts to deteriorate. If it's in a living being, they die instantly."

"Whoa. That's heavy. Wait, then how did Cole survive?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Maybe it has something to do with the magic," said Cole. "I mean. You said it's new magic, right? Maybe it's not affected by radiation like normal magic."

"If that's the case, we need to test it," said Harry.

"You're not testing anything. Cindy would kill us if we brought you to a place that's hotter than Chernobyl. Besides, we're not 100% sure it can do this. I'll just go it alone."

"Except that won't prove anything," said Zeke. Cole glared at his best friend who held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying. You're the control group in an experiment, Cole. And Harry here is the test group of the experiment. If we want to know what exactly is going on with your 'magic' we need to test it thoroughly."

"You realize if Cindy finds out we did this, we're both dead men, right?"

"Actually, Zeke will only be maimed," said Harry. "Isabel was looking to hire him."

"What?"

"She said he was a genius when it came to inventing and mechanical engineering."

"Sounds about right. Cindy must've talked about our time in college when Zeke was inventing shit left and right just to try and impress some girls."

"Too bad they always ignored them though."

"You had a bad audience," said Harry. "You need the right people who would appreciate your work, like at Daniels' Technologies."

"I'm starting to think him coming here was an attempt to kill two birds with one stone," said Cole.

"Isabel might have whispered to me to jump here and speak with Zeke and you about coming over to the company."

"Speaking of jumping," said Cole. "You gotta teach me how to do that. That would be a nice trick to use against the Reapers, jump behind them and catch them by surprise with some lightning bombs. Knock out the first few then arc restraint the rest."

"Arc restraint?"

"Cole uses electricity to pin an enemy to the ground."

"How does that work?"

"I'd show you but that'd mean taking you into a firefight which Cindy would definitely rip me a new one for that."

"You act like she's scary. But she's very nice."

"She's nice when she's not pissed off," said Zeke. "But get her angry enough and she will mess you up. She's that scary."

"And that's without magic, she showed extreme restraint about it in college," said Cole.

"Does that mean you two got her angry often," asked Harry.

"Only once or twice. We only know how she is because of the number of guys who tried hitting on her that ended up with a little less manhood than when they started college."

"Guess I should learn to listen to her after this, then."

"That'd be the smart thing to do." When they finished their food and left the restaurant, Cole led them to an open area with few civilians. "Alright kid, show me how you did that 'Jumping' thing."

"There's gotta be a better name for that," said Zeke. "'Jumping' just sounds unimpressive."

"How you do it," said Harry, ignoring Zeke's comment. "Is you focus on a device. It's easier with cameras because you can sort of see where you'll end up. I was jumping blind through the phones, it was kind of disorienting until I followed where the call was."

"What happens when you do it," asked Cole.

"You sort of move through a tunnel. It'll be lined with the same patterns on our eyes and you can see travel through it as long as it is part of a connected network. Wired or wireless, if my trip here is any indication."

"So, what? I can travel through a powerline and end up inside a home?"

"If you're not aiming or jump out sooner than you need to." Cole pulsed his energy and found an electrical box nearby. He focused on it and found it led to the roof of a building.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Cole focused on the electrical box and held out his hand like he was going to drain it. Instead, the same spark that Harry sees when he 'Jumps' connected to Cole's hand and he was pulled in. Zeke saw a streak of electricity shoot straight up to the roof and saw Cole launched into the air above the building.

"Would you look at that! Sent him flying!"

"Whoa!" shouted Cole as he fell towards the ground. He landed next to them and glared at the roof. "Ok, gotta remember it boosts me if I don't have anything in front of me."

"Didn't that hurt," asked Harry.

"Nah. Something about my powers is it sends electricity to my muscles, making them more durable. I can tank most strong hits and land from large falls without too much damage."

"I think that has something to do with how your magic works for you. Because I know my magic doesn't save me from physical damage. If it did, Vernon wouldn't have broken my arm with a beating a year ago."

"He broke your arm," asked Cole.

"Yeah, but it healed itself afterwards using my magic I think. It was reset after a day, though it might have set wrong."

"We'll check it out as soon as we get out of this city, kid. But maybe you shouldn't try what I just did until we know fully what you can do. While I was in that thing, it felt like I was pure energy, it also gave me a glimpse of what else I can do." Cole jumped again and when he was launched into the air, emitted static electricity from his hands slowing his descent. "Oh yeah! Now this is traveling with style!"

"Damn Cole! Does that mean you can fly," asked Zeke as Cole landed next to them.

"Nah, only gliding it looks like."

"Still pretty cool."

"There was also something else I managed to find out. Time seems to slow down when we're in things like that."

"Makes sense, I mean you said you were pure energy. I could see a flow of electricity flowing up the cables just before you were launched up, and time is relative to one's state of being. It took like a second for you to shoot up, must've been one hell of an experience."

"Until I get the hang of it, it's not something I'll be doing any time soon. But it might be could for planning strategies on Reaper groups. Also acts as a recharge."

"Wonder if I can do the same tricks as you," said Harry.

"Won't know till we try. Hold out your hand and aim it at my chest. When I shoot, it feels like a charge builds up in my hand before I release it into the air. Give it a try." Harry followed his instructions and tried to send a blast of lightning at Cole. Harry frowned when nothing happened. "Hmm. Maybe it's for the same reason why I can't build anything worth a damn. Our magic must manifest in different ways but can still behave similarly in certain ways, like the jumping."

"Cole seems to be more of an energy user while you seem more mechanical, but can still operate within a similar environment," said Zeke. A scream alerted them to something happening nearby.

"Oh, great. What now?" Cole ran off as Zeke held Harry back, so he didn't follow. When Cole arrived to where people were running from, he stopped short. In front of him weren't Reapers but the same men who took Sasha Ross after their fight. Cole watched as one of them held out his hand and some electrical equipment shot from a nearby tech store before coming apart, certain pieces coming together and forming a makeshift heavy armor around them. "What the hell?" Cole launched a shock bomb at them and saw the armored man tank the blast before turning to him, raising a gun towards him. "Crap." Cole spotted some cameras lining the building and jumped into one as he avoided the gunfire. Time slowed for Cole as he saw through the other cameras and spotted one behind these new enemies. Jumping out behind them, Cole charged up a strong bolt and fired at the armored man, knocking a few pieces off.

Cole answered a call on his phone as a firefight ensued. "Cole," asked Zeke. "What the hell is going on?"

"Those First Son bastards are here! One of them is like me and Harry! He just controlled some equipment from a tech store and formed it into this makeshift armor! Tell the cops to stay away!"

"No can do brother. They're already on their way. Besides, you could use the backup."

"Dammit, Zeke, he tanked one of my shock bombs like it was nothing!"

"Well use something stronger then!"

"Oh, yeah. Cause I've got a more powerful move than that!" He heard the phone shift before Harry spoke up.

"Cole, you know how you hovered earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it? I'm not about to make myself a bigger target, kid!"

"I wasn't going to suggest that! There's pipes under the streets for the sewer system, right? What if you generate a large enough magnetic pull to increase the speed of your descent, building energy around you?"

"Cole," said Zeke. "Thunder Drop them! Get up high!"

"Got it!" Cole pulsed and found an electrical circuit leading to the roof of a large nearby building and saw Zeke and Harry watching from another building across the street as he was launched into the air. Cole listened to Harry's advice and pulled himself to the ground with a strong magnetic pull, gathering electrons as he fell, making lightning spark around him more and more as he fell onto the group of First Sons, right in front of the armored terrorist.

The blast shocked all of the First Sons and knocked the armored man off his feet, shattering the makeshift armor into pieces of shorted out tech. Cole put the First Sons in Arc Restraints as the police arrived, aiming their guns at him and the downed terrorists. Cole walked over to the armored man who was trying to reach for his side arm only to have his arm restrained to the concrete. Cole could tell, even through the mask he was wearing, that the man was glaring at him. "You know, making armor out of metal against me is a really bad idea, case in point."

"Go to Hell, MacGrath!"

"Not yet. You're going to tell me where Kessler is. And why he framed me for the bomb."

"I'll die before I tell you anything!"

"Cole," shouted Harry as he ran over, an out of breath Zeke right behind him. "Try taking the information from him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our brains run on bioelectricity. Neurons. It's data." Cole looked at the man on the ground and saw a look of fear in his eyes.

"So, what? I drain him?"

"Very carefully," said Zeke. "We don't want to kill him, we just need to know what he knows."

"Try just taking a small amount from his temples with your finger," suggested Harry. Cole knelt next to the man and did as Harry suggested. Instantly, a rush of information entered Cole's mind.

* * *

 _Kessler: "You now have abilities like my own, but at a lesser extent."_

 _First Son: "What can I do?"_

 _Kessler: "You can link your mind with machines and control them to a minor degree. Your range is about 10 meters. This will help you with your task."_

 _First Son: "What do I need to do?"_

 _Kessler: "Lure out Cole MacGrath and take him out. When you complete your mission, contact me on your phone."_

 _First Son: "Yes, sir! May the Revelation Unite us!"_

* * *

Cole looked at the man who was now unconscious and sighed. "Damn. Didn't get much out of him, just that he was supposed to contact Kessler after they took me out." Cole turned to Zeke as the police started rounding up the First Sons. "He's got a phone. Mind finding it for me?"

"Hey," said a police officer. "Don't touch anything! It's evidence!" Harry went over to the man as Cole and Zeke argued with the police officer and found the phone before examining it. "Kid, step away from the man!"

"Two seconds officer," said Harry. Thinking about what Cole said before, Harry activated his magic and saw the device's blueprints before looking at the tech store and finding a similar phone. Cole, Zeke, and the officer watched as he levitated the phone over and copied the data on it to the phone.

"Hope you're planning on paying for that, kid," said Cole.

"I'll leave a note to charge it to Isabel," muttered Harry as he finished copying the data, seeing the lines of code exchange between the two devices. He caught the second phone and lowered the first back into the man's pocket. "Problem solved." Harry frowned as the phone chimed indicating a text message. He opened the phone and saw the text said: "Answer on speaker." A second later, the phone rang, and Harry looked at Cole.

"Answer it, kid." Harry answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Harry James Potter, Cole MacGrath, Ezekiel Dunbar. A pleasure."

"Kessler, I presume," said Cole.

"Indeed I am. I must say, Cole. I am impressed with you. Electrogenesis used in ways I've never heard of before, and your evolved version seems to have taught you new tricks as well. And Harry Potter, your name alone is enough to draw attention, but to see you do more than I anticipated is a welcome surprise."

"What the hell do you want," asked Harry.

"Straight to the point. Good. I want the progression of the human race. The next stage in our evolution. We are progressing too slowly. I gave us the push we needed."

"You killed thousands," shouted Cole.

"To progress humanity and save billions. Humanity will praise my actions as a savior in the years to come."

"You're nothing but a murderer," said Harry.

"What I am is a man who wants humanity's evolution. Empire City is the first stage in my plans, and you will help me."

"Like hell," said Zeke.

"Oh you will, Mr. Dunbar. I suggest you keep that phone on hand, Mr. Potter, and modify it how you see fit. I will contact you again. And Cole, transfer what you've taken from my subordinate to young Harry. It will help him in the long run." The line cut and Harry closed the phone turning to Cole.

"How the hell does he know us?"

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here. That much electricity is bound to bring Sparky back."

"You mean that giant bird we've been getting reports about," asked the officer.

"Yeah."

"It was spotted heading North. Right towards a thunderstorm in the next city." Harry looked at the officer.

"You're not going to try and arrest us?"

"Far as I can tell, Mr. MacGrath here was acting in defense of others. I've already told the other officers to let you go."

"Thanks officer…" started Cole.

"Rowe. Reggie Rowe." He shook Cole's hand and looked at them. "Who was that man?"

"His name is Kessler. He's the one who ignited the bomb a couple months ago. NSA has been after him for about a year."

"You're NSA?"

"No, just working with one of their field agents to clear my name. I'll tell him to keep in contact with the police on any First Son movements I can't respond to immediately and vice versa."

"That will make our jobs easier. Why didn't the NSA do this before?"

"He's afraid of a mole on this assignment. They tried taking into custody a few months before the explosion and was led into a trap that killed half his team and sent his partner into the hospital with a few gunshot wounds."

"Whoever this Kessler guy is, he sounds like a piece of shit."

"Whoa, language, officer," said Zeke. "Got a kid here."

"Hypocrite," said Harry as Rowe grinned at the boy.

"Why'd he know your name, kid?"

"It's… kind of a long story. If we manage to catch him, I'll tell you."

"I'll hold you to that. Now you should get out of here."

"No problem, Officer Rowe," said Cole. Harry activated his eyes and scanned Reggie's phone before doing the same to Cole's, Zeke's and the one in his hand before Reggie left to go back to his squad car. Harry dialed up a number on the phone and waited for a response.

"Hello," he heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Cindy. It's Harry."

"Where are you calling from?"

"A stolen phone from a tech shop."

"Harry James Potter!"

"I'm leaving a note to charge it to Isabel! It was important. Someone knows about what Cole and I can do. I'm going to stick around Cole until we catch him."

"Harry, no! You're coming back to the company as soon as Isabel finds a way to make sure the phone doesn't short circuit when you jump through."

"Cindy, if he knows what I can do, then he can help me understand my strengths and weaknesses."

"Harry, you can't trust him," said Cole. He shouted so that Cindy could hear him. "This guy is the one who framed me, Sis! He set off the bomb!"

"Harry, is Cole telling the truth?"

"…Yes."

"Harry. I want you to come back as soon as possible. That man is a terrorist."

"He's the only one who can explain how my magic works. Who could possibly know if there are others like me and Cole."

"Harry…" Cindy was interrupted when Isabel took the phone.

"Kid. How sure are you that he can do this?"

"I'm not. This is me feeling like I need to do this. Like I'm supposed to do this, like it's fate." Cindy grew silent as her late best friend came to mind. She looked at Cindy before putting the phone back to her ear. "Keep constant contact with us."

"Isabel," shouted Cindy.

"I trust you kid. You're more resilient than most people I've met, having to survive Vernon for as long as you did, and you're smart. That's a dangerous combination. Whoever this guy is, he better not cross you. Because then he crosses me and Cindy and trust me, there is not a place on Earth he can hide from either of us. And don't worry about the phone. I'll send a check to the place, just give me it's name and I'll handle it. Stay safe, Kid."

"Thanks, Izzy." Harry gave her the name of the shop and hung up as she faced Cindy.

"Why would you let him do that?! He's my responsibility!"

"Not yet, he's not. Harry said he felt he needed to do this. And if there's anything that I've learned from life…" She gripped the crystal necklace around her neck. "…It's that Fate works to guide us constantly towards the path we need to take. Someone showed me that a long time ago. Harry will be fine. He is a tough kid. A deranged Dark Lord couldn't kill him as a baby, a walrus sized bastard couldn't kill him in 7 years. I doubt he'll die in Empire City."

"And if he gets hurt?!"

"I think he'll survive. He reminds me of me. It's going to take a lot to take him down."

"I hope you're right, Isabel. Because if something happens to Harry before I can even adopt him, it's on your head."

"And I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens, you have my word." Cindy glared at her boss before walking away. Sam turned to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Boss."

"Trusting Fate. Just like Eli did."

"Yeah and look where that got him."

"It got him to save a few lives before losing his own, one of them being yours. He was right where he needed to be, just like Harry is now."

"Harry's not Elijah, Boss."

"I know that. But I can only hope that he's being helped by Fate much like Eli was." Sam sighed before walking away. Isabel looked at an old photo she kept nearby of her with a young man with white hair and silver eyes. "Help him, Eli. If this is his Fate, then let me know." Isabel felt a breeze and turned around when she heard a few slips of paper shuffle. She picked them up and saw they were a project she and Elijah had worked on before he joined the Marines. The reason she started her company and that it became a success. A magically improved machine that was used by Aurors in several countries to see someone's memories like a pensive but with more control over how it's viewed. She hugged the schematics to her chest and sighed, relieved only slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes, End:)**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the prologue. The Next chapter, I will skip ahead to the summer of Harry's 11th birthday. Don't worry, I will give some exposition on what happens between the end of this chapter and what's coming next. I didn't fully write it out because I've already spent too much time writing for this prologue and want to get to Harry's school years as quickly as possible. A poll will be up soon about who to pair Harry up with on this fic and if he gets a harem in this AU. It is an alternate timeline to Revival of Soul Magic, so the Soul Bond could still be used, just with other souls rather than in Revival. Right now, I've got a question for you. What should Harry's wand be? A normal wand made of wood with a magical core? Or a unique wand to help focus his Technomancy? I can't decide. And no, he can't have one of each. That's basically for when he obtains the Elder Wand. As always, hope you continue reading. Until next time, y'all!**


	5. Nightmares and Udgrades

_Trish!_

 _One of us would best the other and shape the future of humanity!_

 _You must d-defeat the coming darkness, Harry…_

Precisely one month before his eleventh birthday, Harry Potter, now named Harry MacGrath, awoke with a start. It had been 4 years since he and his uncle, Cole, had saved Empire City from annihilation at the hands of the First Sons. For not the first time, Harry used his mentor's memory device to go over everything that happened in the last few days they were in Empire City. "Play memory sequence 13. Begin at 7:48."

"You can't keep focusing on things you can't control, Harry," said the A.I. assistant Harry created named Holly.

"Just… please."

"…Beginning Sequence 13." Harry watched as his room was enveloped in a projection in the memory of Empire City.

* * *

Harry had just managed to complete his first solo freeclimb and was sitting on top of a tall building with a rig like Cole's on his chest. He smiled as he looked over the skyline and basked in the glow of the midday sun as Cole called his new modified phone.

"How's the view, kid?"

"I know why you like it, now."

"Heh. Yeah. It's got a certain majesty to it." Harry looked around and froze when he spotted something unusual.

"Hey, Cole?"

"What's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Just finished off some Reapers Uptown. Why?"

"I might be wrong, but I think there's some people in danger nearby. Closer to you than me, it looks like."

"In trouble how?"

"We're talking suspended from a 13 story building trouble."

"Dammit, alright. On my way."

"I'll head down and meet you there, still not confident enough with the Static Thrusters to try and hover across rooftops."

"Forgot we figured out how to transfer knowledge between us. Remind me to thank Zeke for that idea."

"It was my idea to transfer data with an electrical current, Zeke gave you your new toy."

"Either way, it's been coming in handy. See you at the building." Harry grinned and jumped off the building towards a powerline and Jumped into them, heading towards the building. He came out of the powerlines onto the ground a couple of minutes later next to Cole who put his phone away, face pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Kessler's got Trish." Cole pointed up to a building that was blocked from Harry's sight by the crane.

"Well, let's save her and the people then."

"I'm afraid you can only save one," said a voice from Harry's phone.

"Kessler?"

"And to make sure you two don't try splitting up, the cranes have bombs that will go off simultaneously. To deactivate the bombs, two of our kind need to work together to stop it. One to keep the energy levels stable while the other dismantles the bomb, all while racing against the clock. You only have time to stop one bomb from detonating and dropping these people to their deaths. Which will it be, gentlemen? Cole's girlfriend and love, or the city's doctors who can do so much for this city? Clock's ticking." Harry looked at Cole and saw he was conflicted.

"Cole, we have to save the doctors."

"But, Trish…"

"I know. But how would she feel if we put her life before the lives of everyone in the city?" Cole sighed and his shoulders slouched.

"She'd never forgive me."

"Good. Then let's go."

"When did you become the voice of reason?"

"When it was your girlfriend on the line. Come on! Maybe we can save both of them if we hurry!"

"Yeah, maybe." Finding no wires leading to the roof, Cole and Harry climbed to the top of the building and started working on the bomb. After a minute, they disarmed it and Harry used his magic to pull the crane from over the drop to the roof as Cole ran for where Trish was. Harry was about to join him when he heard the bomb explode.

"Coooole," yelled Trish as she fell.

"Trish!" Cole jumped off the building and, using a magnetic pull, tried getting himself to Trish quickly. Harry watched as they fell out of view. A few seconds later, he heard a single shout. "NO!" Harry jumped as thunder sounded above him at the same time and clouds started moving overhead. Harry saw First Son and Reaper forces moving on Cole's position and Harry tried calling him. When he got no response, Harry tried to move but stopped as he saw massive bolts of lightning strike a few feet from where he lost sight of Cole and Trish. Harry watched as one of the bolts stopped in the air and scattered itself. A second later he could see lines of code flowing to where the lightning was striking.

Turning to the doctors he got them down. "Is everyone fine?" They nodded and Harry Jumped into the powerlines, moving to Cole's position. When he got there, Harry saw nothing but bodies from the two factions. Following them, Harry found Cole holding a Reaper by the neck, arms arcing with red electricity instead of the normal blue. Cole held out his hand and the lines of code gathered until they formed a hard light hologram of a dagger.

"Tell me where Kessler is."

"I-I don't know! I swear!"

"Wrong answer, buddy."

"Cole don't," shouted Harry.

"They killed Trish, Harry!"

"Kessler did that! Not him!"

"And we need to find him. Who cares if one of these Reaper scumbags dies while I'm hunting him down."

"This isn't the way to do things, Cole," shouted Zeke from behind Harry. Harry turned around and saw Zeke with Officer Rowe who was aiming his gun at Cole.

"MacGrath," shouted Reggie. "Drop him!"

"Come on, Cole," shouted Zeke. Harry turned back to Cole and saw his electricity changed back to blue before he let go of the Reaper.

Reggie moved in and cuffed the Reaper before turning to Cole. "I don't care what happened here. I'm filing this as a freak accident from a thunderstorm. This is the last time I cover for you, MacGrath."

"Got it. Do me a favor, Officer Rowe. Get my girls body. It's a few feet behind me. I need to call someone." Reggie looked where Cole gestured and sighed.

"Crap. I didn't know…"

"It's fine…" Cole walked away, and Zeke turned to Harry.

"Shit man. What the hell happened?"

"Kessler," said Harry, voice filled with fear and venom.

* * *

"Skip ahead to time stamp…" started the real Harry.

"I know. This is only the 87th time you've asked me to review this memory sequence, after all." Harry sighed.

"I know. But the nightmares never stop. Everything that happened…"

"Was unavoidable. You should stop the memory sequence for now. Your mother is on her way in."

"Did you?…"

"Of course. She did give me directions to notify her if you did this again." Harry sighed and sat on his bed.

"End memory sequence, Holly."

"Right away." The projected memory ended just as Cindy walked in. She looked at Harry worried and sat down beside him.

"Again?" Harry said nothing and nodded. Cindy sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I should've pushed harder for you to come back. You shouldn't have had to see what you did."

"I needed to, Mom. If we hadn't confronted Kessler…" Cindy looked at him before standing up.

"Holly. Can you resume the memory sequence?" Harry looked at her.

"Mom?"

"Maybe if I see what you saw, I can help you overcome it."

"But Mom…"

"Don't. You and Cole have been hiding this from us for too long. All we know happened is what you've told us. I need to see it for myself. I put it off for as long as I could because you asked me to. But I can't let you go through this alone. You're my son. You have been for three years and I want to do everything I can to help you. But you need to let me help you. Holly?"

"Shall I resume the memory from where Harry left off or skip to where we were heading next?"

"Where did you leave off?"

"Trish," said Harry. He noticed her hand clench slightly before she released it.

"Skip ahead, Holly. That's the only thing I don't want to see."

"Skipping ahead. Timestamp 8:30." Harry and Cindy watched as the projection changed to Harry and Zeke walking over to Cole as he hung up his call.

" _Cindy," asked Zeke. Cole nodded and sighed, sinking to the ground. "How did she…"_

" _She was… distant."_

"I cried," said Cindy. "Trish was my best friend. At first I couldn't process what had happened then, after my brain caught up to Cole's words, I broke down."

"You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"How…"

"Zeke. He thought that was the case."

"I forgot how perceptive Ezekiel can be."

 _Memory Cole answered his phone as it rang. "Yeah?"_

" _Cole," said a voice on the other side of the line. "Was that massive lightning storm you?"_

" _Yeah, John. Long story."_

" _Tell me later. We've got something to deal with."_

" _What's up?"_

" _The First Sons are gathering in the blast crater."_

" _Good thing I tested our radiation resistance," said Harry._

" _Is that a kid with you?" Cole shot Harry a look before sighing._

" _Yeah. My nephew, Harry." Both Harry's smirked when Cole said that, and Cindy rolled her eyes much like Cole. "He's like me. Doesn't have the same moves, but he's got his own tricks. He's been helping me track and take down Reapers and First Sons for the last three weeks."_

" _Please don't tell me you're going to take him into a firefight."_

" _Wouldn't be my first," said Harry. "There's been a few Cole hadn't been able to reach in time and the police needed help."_ Present Harry cringed as Cindy gave him a look.

" _Be that as it may. I'm not having a kid do this."_

" _Kessler knows him, John," said Cole. "He's been watching both of us for what we can do and seems to know we can do more." As Cole spoke, Harry's mind drifted to what Cole had just done and turned to a nearby computer screen of an intact laptop. Harry held out his hand and gathered code into it, forming the shape of a dagger, but felt nothing there. He looked at Cole and remembered him channeling electricity throughout his entire arm._ Cindy watched as he formed a dagger and grinned.

"This is when you figured out how to conjure?"

"Yeah. When Cole went on a rampage, he absorbed information from everything in a three block radius and that included a wizards research paper on how conjuring worked. Being close to him as he did things, I witnessed how he did it and replicated it based on how Cole told me his powers worked."

"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, Harry."

"Thanks." They watched as Holly skipped ahead to show Harry and Cole standing in front of Reggie and a man Cindy hadn't seen before. "That's John White. Cole's NSA contact."

" _I still don't like the fact that a kid is a part of this operation," said Reggie._

" _Neither do I," said White. "But I've seen what Cole said he could do in action. The kid can spot weak points in their tech armor. We've got an advantage and have confirmed Kessler is in that metal base in the crater."_

" _Think he knows we're coming," asked Cole._

" _I know he does. But unlike last time, it's more than just my team. Officer Rowe, are your men ready?"_

" _Yeah. Putting an end to the terrorists that destroyed our city? You can't ask them stay away."_

" _Cole," shouted Zeke as he ran over, something on his back and an E.C.P.D. Kevlar vest under it. "Took me a few hours, but I got you a weapon to use against those armored bastards."_

" _Language," warned Reggie. Zeke ignored the officer as he took the object off his back and unwrapped it. It looked like a tuning fork with conductive wires covering the handle._

" _Say hello, to the Amp!" Cole took it and sent a jolt of lightning through it , smiling as it expanded._

" _Now we're talking!"_

" _Do I get one," asked Harry._

" _Sorry, Little Man, only had enough spare parts to make one for Cole. Besides, can't you just make one on the fly, like the armored First Sons?"_

" _I don't have that much control over tech, mentally speaking. Kessler somehow transferred not only his power, but knowledge of how to use it as well. I barely know how I can do half the stuff I do, and you expect me to replicate the Amp without any known blueprints?"_

" _Jeez, no need to get hostile." White looked towards the base as a loud boom was heard._

" _Mortar! Move!" He tackled Harry away as an explosive landed right behind him. Harry sat up, dazed. His vision and hearing took a few seconds to correct themselves but when they did, gunfire soon replaced the ringing. The First Sons and E.C.P.D. had begun fighting. Harry looked next to him and saw White with some shrapnel embedded in his back. He tried to move him but White waved him away. "I'll be fine, Harry. Hurry and help with the armored targets." Harry nodded and ducked into the crater._

"I should've grounded you longer than a month for going into that crater," said Cindy.

"At least we know I'm resistant to radiation."

"That's not the point, and you know it." Cindy watched as he stayed out of sight of the First Sons and used an amplified laser pointer to show the weak points in the First Sons tech armor, giving the E.C.P.D. an advantage in the fight. Cindy vaguely registered Cole taking out wave after wave of First Son members with the Amp and his own powers, conjuring items and levitating others. "How did Cole learn to do this stuff so quickly?"

"He just remembered seeing you do it at home when not at Ilvermorny." Holly skipped ahead to later in the battle when Reggie approached Harry and Cole.

" _Looks like they're starting to thin down."_

" _How many members did they have," asked Zeke, checking his clip._

" _Enough," said Cole. "But it looks like me and Harry were able to turn the tides in the police's favor."_

" _Thanks for that, by the way," said Reggie. "Without you two, a lot more good people would be dead right now."_

" _Where's White?"_

" _One of my men found him shortly after the fight started. He's being treated for his wounds right now outside of the immediate area." Harry looked at the base._

" _Uh… I think we're being invited in, Cole." Cole turned around and saw a metallic ramp being lowered in their direction._

" _Well, it'd be rude not to accept. Reggie, can you guys finish up out here?"_

" _You kidding? A kid could finish these guys off. Uh, no offense Harry."_

" _Some taken."_

" _We've got this. You take care of Kessler and cut off the head." Harry looked up as he felt something._

" _Cole, you go in first. We've got company."_

" _Don't tell me, Sparky's back."_

" _And divebombing right now." Cole looked up and groaned._

" _Yeah, I'm going. Try not to get hurt, Harry."_

" _Do I look like you?"_

" _He's got you there, Cole," said Zeke._

" _Bite me." Cole started running for the base as Harry led the thunderbird away from the officers by sending bolts into the air to get its attention._ Cindy watched as Sparky picked up Harry and looked at the real Harry.

"I thought you said you rode it."

"I did, after it had me in it's claws for a minute." Cindy sighed but continued watching as Harry managed to climb onto the thunderbirds back and managed to communicate with it using his lightning as a signal, and they took an aerial advantage over the First Sons. After a few minutes, Harry watched as a large bolt of lightning shattered the roof of the base. Harry looked into the base and saw Cole on the ground.

" _Come on, Sparky!" Harry had the thunderbird charge at the base. Kessler turned to them and held up a hand. Several lances shot from the base at Sparky and impaled it in the chest and pierced its wing. "No!" The thunderbird glanced back at Harry and surrounded him in a field of lightning as it plummeted towards Kessler. Harry was thrown off above the base and he absorbed the lightning cage before using Static Thrusters to slow his fall. Sparky crashed into Kessler and pinned him to a wall as he slid along the ground. Harry landed just as Cole got to his feet again._

" _Damn. Hit's like a truck."_

" _You ok, Cole?"_

" _I'm fine." He looked at where Sparky was. "Sparky's not looking to good, though." Harry ran to the thunderbird and saw it looking at him weakly. Harry tried to send lightning to it to heal it, but the bird raised its wing, stopping him. Soon the bird turned into pure lightning and its entire body was gathered into one of its eyes. Harry caught it and looked at it in his hand. It looked like pure lightning in a glass sphere._ **(Picture the treasure of lightning island in Pokémon 2000 Just blue instead of yellow, and the size of a marbel.)** _Harry looked from the sphere to Kessler and saw him coughing up blood from being crushed._

" _It's over Kessler."_

* * *

" _ **Not yet." He absorbed some electricity from a broken computer monitor nearby, healing himself slightly before grabbing ahold of Harry's head. Instantly, images were poured into his mind. Cindy watched as the images surrounding them changed into a black expanse with images running across her field of vision. She saw still images flashing before her as Kessler's voice filled the room. "My name is Robert Kessler. I am a self-taught wizard and a first generation Technomancer. This means that I had a small understanding of mechanical equipment and could understand how to incorporate magic into No-Mag technology without the need of runes or shorting out the equipment.**_

" _ **There was also something else I was born with, the abilities of a seer. I saw the future of humanity and saw a dark shadow enveloping the Earth. I also saw three beacons of light to push back the darkness. How they would achieve this was unknown to me, what wasn't was who one of them might be. I saw you being found by Isabel Daniels and brought to her company. And I saw one of two mentors who would help you learn everything you could do. I knew what I needed to do to ensure your destined mentor would find you. I had to set things up to force a confrontation between us. No matter what happened, you would have your mentor.**_

" _ **One of us would best the other and shape the future of humanity! But who would stand victorious was a mystery to me. I needed to put you to the test. I had to know how you'd act when faced with difficult decisions, and you have made me proud to know you shall lead with courage and knowledge. You will need both to best what is to come."**_ **A loud blast like a foghorn sounded and several red lights seemed to peer into Harry's soul before Kessler let go of him, removed his mask and hood and collapsed. Harry looked at him as he coughed up blood once more. "You have a great destiny before you, Harry Potter. You must d-defeat the coming darkness, Harry. Only our kind can turn the tide against what is to come. Lead this world to a bright future and unite the worlds. Revelation Day is approaching. You must prepare the world for the Revelation."**

* * *

" _What Revelation?" Kessler didn't respond as his breathing slowed._

" _He's bleeding internally," said Cole. "I think when Sparky hit him, one of his ribs broke and punctured something." Harry watched as Kessler's body went still._ Holly stopped the memory and Cindy turned to her son

"When you said he looked like Cole, I wasn't expecting…"

"I know." Harry went to a shelf and picked up the glass orb with Sparky's essence inside. It was small enough to fit in his screwdriver. He handed to her and she observed it's encased lightning calmly keep striking this way and that. "I don't know what Kessler saw. But those lights you saw are always what haunts me. Those lights, that sound. It's almost…"

"Suffocating, right?"

"Yeah." They stood there in silence before Cindy spoke up.

"Thank you for showing me, finally."

"You're welcome, Mom." Cindy smiled slightly.

"Miss MacGrath," said Holly.

"Yes?"

"Isabel is asking for both of you to come to her penthouse."

"We'll be right up." Harry waited for Holly to send a reply to Isabel before heading to his computer and unplugging a small chip and replacing it in his screwdriver.

"Can you get out so I can change, Mom?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." When Harry was came out of his room, he was in a smart suit and his hair resembled Tony Stark's in Iron Man. He had contacts on instead of the glasses he had four years prior. Slipping the two ends of his Tesla Staff, a weapon Zeke made for him based on a slimmed down version of Cole's Amp prototype from Empire City, into his jacket, he smiled at his mother.

"I knew you'd look nice in these."

"This is actually comfortable."

"Well it's bespoke. Come on. Her highness awaits."

"Oh right, it's her birthday. I was wondering why she wants to meet us up there. Stupid princess of vampires."

"It's the only day I allow her to be lazy."

"And she exploits it to high hell."

"Like you don't when it's your own?"

"That's different, I'm a kid. She's…"

"Don't say it. You know she can hear us and will make the rest of the day a living hell."

"Point," he sighed. They made their way to the penthouse and saw Isabel in a stunning dress, her hair in a bun and contacts making her eyes brown instead of red. "What's going on?"

"We've got a meeting to get to. Apparently, someone wants to incorporate our technology into a security system for their school."

"And we're meeting at a No-Mag location, I take it," said Harry. "You only wear those brown contacts when that is the case."

"Yep. We already get stared at enough because of our company's success, no need to draw any more attention."

"Someone is being awfully cautious today," said Cindy.

"It's in London."

"Where vampires, or even dhampirs, are not even considered human anymore."

"Well, we can blame Grindelwald sympathizers in World War II. Good thing my father dealt with all of them."

"He did have help, though, if you remember," said Cindy.

"I know, I know."

"What was the name of that organization, again," asked Harry.

"I don't know. They weren't important enough for me to remember."

"Oh good, so now if they ever do business with us we can't ask them for more money."

"Yeah, well what can you do?" She turned to them and grinned. "Ready?"

"Hold on," said Cindy. "I need to change my outfit."

"I swear, Mom," said Harry. "You're worse than Isabel when it comes to outfits."

"Different occasions require the right appearance, as I've told you."

"At least I haven't adopted that habit from you."

"You have," said Cindy and Isabel with a smirk.

"You switch out your suit as often as I pick a new outfit."

"No I don't."

"You do, Harry," said Holly from his screwdriver.

"Oh what do you know," he said, pulling out his screwdriver.

"I know that when it comes to certain things, meeting with Sakura, business meetings Isabel lets you attend, and social gatherings, you have to switch out your suit as much as your mother does her outfit."

"I really do that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Isabel as Cindy headed back to her apartment to change. "While Cindy's changing, why don't you check on R&D? Zed and Zeke wanted to ask you about one of your designs."

"Alright," he said, adjusting his cufflink before looking at a camera. "Holly, would you kindly give them a heads up?"

"Stop using that phrase. You're not Atlas," said Holly.

"Isabel uses it all the time."

"I'm the boss, Kid," said Isabel. "I can do whatever I want."

"Except. If that were true, you'd have made me into a mini-you already."

"Who's to say I haven't already?"

"Because Mom."

"Doesn't mean anything. You've picked up some habits from me."

"Name one," he said as he turned to face her and stubbed his toe on a piece of furniture. "Gah! Stupid, motherfucking, piece of shit!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of one."

"Alright, landing area cleared, Harry," said Holly.

"Thank you, Holly." Harry held his hand to the camera and Charged, Zeke's term for his Jumping ability, through into the security system. Soon he landed in the R&D room and grinned when he saw his uncle in the room. "Cole!"

"Hey, kid! How you been?"

"Fine. We were about to head to London for a business meeting."

"Before you do that," said Zeke walking over. "Got an upgrade for you."

"What's the new gadget?"

"Two different ones. First, these." Zeke handed him a pair of cufflinks.

"Oh swell. Something I already have." Zeke grinned and held them in his hands.

"Arc." Harry watched as the cufflinks turned into a pair of gauntlets. "Say hello to the Arc Gauntlets. They work just like Cole's Amp and your Tesla Staff." Harry pulled out two sticks from his jacket and combined them into a staff.

"So just channel my magic into them and they'll spark up?"

"Yep. Even added a few things to them as well like extendable wires to use as either a taser or a grappling hook."

"Wouldn't the wire be too thin for a grappling hook."

"You've got magic. Strengthen it," said Zed from his computer.

"I haven't learned that yet. It's advanced magic that I learn in my seventh year of school."

"Which seems stupid," said Zeke. "It seems like something like that should be taught to kids at a young age."

"Except," said Sasha. "It takes too much magic for most to properly use it."

"Then shouldn't your schools teach people how to increase their magical reserves, or something?"

"Some do. Ryuga Academy in Japan is one of the leading schools who teach that subject."

"Ilvermorny doesn't?"

"We haven't had a teacher who could give us a proper instruction on it outside of theory."

"We're getting off topic," said Harry. "What else can they do?"

"Well, they've got magnets in the palms," said Zeke.

"You can use them to climb or to pull things from a medium distance away."

"Define medium distance," said Harry.

"20 feet," said Zeke. "Cole tested them just now before you got here."

"And given their based on how much power you put into them," said Zed. "We estimate that, as you are now, your max radius would be 13 feet."

"How do I get them back to their cufflink form?"

"Just say nullify," said Zeke, handing the gauntlets to Harry.

"Nullify." Harry watched as the gauntlets compressed into their cufflink form.

"Hope you don't mind," said Sasha. "We used your birth mother's design for compression runes that you found in her trunk. Isabel figured they'd be useful for something like this."

"Better being put to use than sitting in a trunk collecting dust," said Harry. He smiled at them. "What's the second thing?"

"Finished up your design for the hard light generator," said Zed. "We've got the prototype ready to be added to your screwdriver."

"Wait," said Cole. "Is that A.I. of yours in there right now?"

"Indeed I am, Mr. MacGrath," said Holly.

"No offense, Holly. But you scare me."

"Something like me will always scare the simpleminded."

"Hey!" Cole glared at Harry. "Why did you create that thing again?"

"Needed something to help operate some of my equipment. That and Cindy needed a nanny for me whenever she had something to do."

"Which is Cindy for whenever she had a date," said Sasha.

"Which is surprising because I didn't think she had a social life," said Zed.

"She developed one shortly after she adopted Harry. I think she's been trying to keep her mind off of Trish," said Cole. Sasha went over to Zed and took a small device, the size of Harry's thumb, from his desk. She handed it to Harry who plugged it into his screwdriver. Almost instantly the small projector came to life and projected the image of a small blue pixie-like figure floating next to Harry's head. Cole frowned. "Shoulda figured it'd do that."

"She, Cole," said Harry. "Holly is a girl."

"The fact that you classify it as alive creeps me out." Holly's hologram flew over to him, looking him in the eye.

"Says the man who could easily turn my code into a battery. You have no idea how terrifying that concept is for me."

"Didn't know you felt fear."

"Self-preservation can create fear in anything, mechanical, biological, or digital, Cole," said Zeke. "You've seen Terminator. Skynet became self-aware, grew paranoid humans would shut it down and it wiped out majority of the population."

"And if Harry were more like other humans," said Holly. "I'd have the same reaction." Everyone turned to the hologram. "That was a joke."

"Bad joke, Holly," said Sasha.

"Blame Zeke for bringing up Skynet." Holly's hologram floated over to Harry. "It feels like I can adapt this form to create a temporary shield against energy and projectile attacks."

"Well," said Zeke. "Yes and no. You can change that projection into a shield, but it's not recommended."

"We haven't been able to find a way to have the device compensate when the generator is overtaxed due to damage to the projections."

"You guys are so lucky I'm me," said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," said Zeke. "Go ahead and do your thing, show off." Harry grinned and unplugged the projector from his screwdriver so he could examine it. In the four years since the Empire City incident, Harry had gotten used to using some of the tricks he'd seen the First Sons and Kessler using in both his and Cole's memories, including telepathically dismantling and reassembling pieces of tech to get a better look at its components alongside his mental blueprint. Harry looked through the components.

"I can't figure out how to better this one," he said, disappointed.

"Seriously," asked Zed. "If you can't figure it out, then that's the best we can do."

"You might try a better conductor," said Holly looking at the components.

"We're already using copper," said Zeke.

"You could try magically enhanced silver, prevent it from tarnishing."

"And ensure a higher conductivity to send more energy into the device as a whole."

"One problem," said Harry. "Your budget can't cover purchasing pure silver to convert into wiring."

"Can't you just magic something into silver?"

"Transfiguration doesn't work that way," said Sasha. "It's basically altering something in appearance alone, not its full composition."

"What about conjuration," asked Zed.

"Wouldn't last long. It's always based on how much power one puts into the spell and usually wears off after a certain amount of time."

"Why does so much about magic make no sense," said Cole.

"It makes perfect sense," said Harry. "It may be magic, but it still follows the basic laws of matter and energy. For something to break the laws it'd have to be something unexplainable."

"Like the Philosophers Stone," asked Zed.

"The hell is that," asked Cole.

"It's an old concept from Alchemy," said Sasha. "Supposedly, it could rewrite an items basic components. Turn iron into gold, create artificial lifeforms called Homunculi, and basically can break the laws of conservation and physics. But there's only been person to even attempt to create one and reports still vary on if he was successful in doing so. His name was Nicolas Flamel."

"So the concept of the Philosophers Stone was used in Full Metal Alchemist," asked Zed.

"Pretty much. A squib most likely used the theories of the Stone as the basis for the plot."

"Squibs are basically the opposite of First Generations, right," asked Zed.

"Yep."

"Couldn't some of those Squibs be like me," asked Cole. "You know, with magic that hasn't been awakened yet. Particularly Technomancy."

"Wouldn't be the first we encountered," said Harry. "I mean Lucy Kuo was one. Wasn't a Technomancer, but…"

"Sorry," said Sasha. "Who is Lucy Kuo?"

"Cole's girlfriend," said Zeke and Harry.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Cole. "She's White's partner in the NSA and I've been helping her track down the First Son Remnants in New Marais."

"And I'm sure that's all that's been going on between you two," said Harry. "The last call you made you spent 30 minutes talking about her, you sounded like one of Mom's Rom-Coms."

"I did not spend 30 minutes talking about her."

"Well it sure as hell felt like it," said Zeke. "After Trish, you kinda lost yourself, Brother. It's actually kinda nice seeing you gush about someone the way you do Kuo." Harry reassembled the device and plugged it back into his screwdriver. Holly blinked back into existence and looked at Cole.

"If I may say," she told him. "I've seen Harry's memory of that day, Mr. MacGrath, enough to warrant these words. You have been through so much in Empire City and in the years following. I think you should pursue a relationship with this Lucy Kuo. More than most, you deserve a happy ending from Kessler's mad scheme."

"Dating advice from an A.I.," said Cole. "Now I've seen everything."

"What was it that Lucy could do again," asked Zed.

"Cryomancy," said Cole. "Ice creation and manipulation using magic. It's almost as rare Electromancy."

"How did she find out about that," asked Zed.

"First Sons," said Zeke. "They ambushed her and when Cole went to save her, she managed to freeze the guards to death. Whatever they did to her, awakened her magic."

"We tried finding whatever information they had on what they did but White thinks they have another Technomancer in their ranks. All data was wiped clean. I'm talking more efficiently than normal systems. It was like what me and Harry can do."

"Need any help finding them," offered Harry.

"Nah, we got it, kid. Don't you need to get to London?"

"Oh, right. Mom's probably done changing by now."

"She still has that habit," asked Cole.

"And I've adopted it, just with my jackets apparently. See ya, guys."

"Later Kiddo," said Zeke.

"Bye Harry," said Sasha. "Bring me back a souvenir!"

"No promises," said Harry as Holly disappeared and he Charged into the security system. Before heading back to Isabel's penthouse, he dropped by Sam's office. "Hey Sam."

"Sup, kid?"

"Want to see something cool?"

"Not if it's you showing off." Holly blinked into existence once more.

"Actually, it's me showing off this time." Sam nearly fell out of her seat and gasped looking at Holly.

"Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, Samantha."

"It's fine." Sam turned to Harry. "You gave Holly a body?"

"More like she highjacked the new hard light projector Zed made for my screwdriver."

"Kid, you've given that thing so many upgrades, it's ridiculous."

"Technically I'm not an upgrade," said Holly. "I'm Harry's A.I. companion and require a means to go along with him wherever he goes. Using the screwdriver just made sense since he goes nowhere without it."

"Couldn't you have made special contacts that project an image to you only?"

"Where would be the fun in that? Plus, I'd get a headache. Besides, the public knows about her anyways. Not many kids can say they've invented over a hundred pieces of tech, nor can anyone say that they've created the first fully sentient A.I. without it going Ultron or Skynet."

"At least not yet," said Holly and Sam. Sam gave her a look.

"I meant that as a joke," said Holly.

"Well I didn't," said Sam.

"Would you be nice," pleaded Harry.

"As soon as you program better humor into her."

"First of all, thank you for saying 'her'. Second, she developed that on her own."

"Oh, we're gonna be dealing with bad jokes from an A.I. now? You, Boss and Zeke were enough."

"That was a good joke," said Holly.

"Yeah, and you're a toaster."

"Knock it off," said Harry. "We're headed to London. Want us to bring you back something?"

"Yeah, have Isabel or Cindy bring me back a bottle of whiskey."

"You can get that yourself."

"Too lazy to do so, you know me."

"Unfortunately." Harry Charged through the systems once more and stopped by his room, grabbing Sparky's orb. He walked over to his mothers room and knocked. "Mom? You ready?" Cindy walked out, now wearing a dark blue suit and black 2 inch heel shoes. "How do women walk with heels like that?"

"Practice and balance," she said, smiling. Holly blinked into existence.

"It seems idiotic," said the A.I.

"I agree," said Harry.

"Both of you shush. Holly, your new look is nice."

"Thank you, Ms. MacGrath." Harry and Cindy went back to Isabel's penthouse and saw her closing her phone.

"That was the ICW. Since Empire City, a total of 2,394 people have been found all over the world with abilities like yours and Cole's. Technomancy is being officially labeled a school of magic!"

"That's great news," said Cindy.

"I'm sensing a but coming," said Harry.

"But there are a few places where, despite all the evidence, they're refusing to acknowledge it as a type of magic."

"Let me guess, England, Romania, China."

"Actually, China has accepted it. The last place is Brazil."

"That's a surprise," said Cindy. "I thought Brazil was one of the few modernized countries."

"It is, but they don't feel it can be truly classified as magic. We'd have to give a demonstration for them to consider it."

"Guess we can take a vacation there then," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Cindy. "How are we getting to London, Isabel?"

"I was thinking, Harry could Charge us there."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. He's never Charged with passengers before."

"How hard can it be?"

"I'd rather not risk it," said Harry. "I'm still not sure if someone can safely Charge with me who isn't a Technomancer."

"You'll need to test it out sooner or later."

"I'd rather not test it when my mother is at risk."

"…Hey! Don't think I didn't notice you left me out of that!"

"Who's the reason I went a week without eyebrows," he asked her, making her shut up.

"Damn, you hold a grudge."

"And you're surprised?"

"Not as much as most would be. Alright, we'll take a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. It's close to where we need to meet the guy."

"Urgh," said Harry. "Time to meet those who would praise me for my birth mother's achievement and the lies in those damned books…"

"Language," said Cindy.

"…Than my actual accomplishments. Have we filed a lawsuit against the publishers yet?"

"Still processing," said Holly. Harry sighed.

"Bollocks."

"Language," urged, Cindy again.

"Sorry, Mom."

"We ready," asked Isabel. They nodded and she grabbed a rope she used for international portkey travel and Harry and Cindy grabbed hold. Harry groaned when they finally came to a stop and gripped his stomach. "Why is normal magical travel such a pain?"

"Because whoever came up with portkeys was a sadist," said Cindy, feeling the same way.

"I feel fine," said Isabel. "Don't know what you two are complaining about."

"It's because you have a higher resistance to discomfort," said Harry as he straightened up and adjusted his tie. The bartender looked at them.

"Not one for portkey's eh?"

"Not particularly. We have other modes of transportation but couldn't take them here." He noticed Harry's eyes and scar as Harry helped steady his mother.

"Blimey! You're…" Cindy shot the bartender a venomous look.

"If you so much as cause trouble for my son, there will be hell to pay. Understand?" the bartender paled and nodded.

"I-I meant no harm. It's just, your son looks an awful lot like…"

"That's because I am," said Harry. "And I enjoy not being harassed by people praising me for something my mother, a First Generation witch or Muggleborn to you Brits, accomplished. I doubt you've heard of my achievements."

"You mean the hydra?"

"No. Those children stories are just that, stories. None of them happened. My accomplishments are more centered around technology, not fighting magical creatures."

"Technology? You mean Muggle devices?"

"And devices adapted for magical use around the world," said Isabel.

"But what about the…?"

"Statute of Limitations," asked Cindy. "It's been ratified in several countries so that modern technological advancements can be adapted magically so that we can better hide ourselves from advancing No-Mag technology."

"You mean those camera things they started putting up all over the place a few years ago?"

"Those and some more advanced ones that can see heat signatures and can see past Notice-Me-Not spells, yes," said Harry as he adjusted his cufflinks. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Mr.…"

"Just call me Tom, Mr. Po…"

"MacGrath," said Harry and Cindy.

"Everywhere we go," said Harry. "Same goddamned thing."

"Let it go," said Isabel as she headed towards the entrance to the pub as Cindy was about to reprimand Harry for his choice of words. "We're going to be late for our meeting." Cindy and Harry followed her out and to the location that was agreed upon. On the way there, Harry accidentally bumped into a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Sorry," he told her.

"No, it was my… fault… you… you're…" Harry sighed.

"Yes, I'm…"

"You're Harry Potter!" Harry cringed and gave her a look.

"MacGrath. Not Potter. I was born Potter but when my mother adopted me three years ago, I took her name. Given your reaction, I can only assume you're from the magical world?"

"No, actually. I'm Muggleborn. And I know your last name. I just didn't notice the scar whenever I saw you on the tele, so I never put two and two together about who you are." Harry sighed.

"Sorry if I snapped. There've been too many times when I'm recognized for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and not as the world's youngest genius inventor."

"More like cheating inventor," muttered Isabel. Cindy stamped on her foot with her heel making her yelp. "Motherfucker!"

"Language," said Cindy and the girl. She blushed before trying to hide her face with her bangs. Harry grinned and moved her hair aside.

"No need to hide a pretty face, Miss…"

"M-my name is Hermione Granger, Mr. MacGrath."

"Call me Harry, please. I don't get to meet many people my age, it'd be nice for someone to call me by my first name rather than my last."

"S-sure, Harry." Hermione's parents walked over, her father looking at the boy in front of his daughter cautiously.

"Who's your friend, Hermione?"

"Mum, Dad! It's Harry MacGrath!" They looked at her in disbelief and then took a good look at Harry, his mother and Isabel.

"Oh, my word," said Hermione's mother. "You're Isabel Daniels. Owner of Daniels' Technologies."

"Daniels Magical Technologies," corrected Isabel with a grin. "Emphasis on 'Magical'."

"You mean there's magic technology," asked Hermione's father.

"Technically," said Harry. "There's technology that's been enhanced magically by people like Isabel. Expanding the area within the car, making them faster, able to fly, cleaner for the environment."

"Which is something we normally keep exclusively for the wizarding public," said Isabel.

"Then, there's my technology which is made with my magic."

"But," said Hermione. Professor McGonagall said technology doesn't work around magic normally."

"I found ways around that," said Isabel. "Using quartz crystals to store magical energy and use it as a battery so that the technology can handle being in environments with heavy amounts of magical energy coupled with runes to make sure everything operates smoothly."

"Meanwhile, my magic is entirely different from everyone else's," said Harry. "Do you happen to have a phone, Hermione?" Hermione dug into her pocket and pulled out her Daniels Thunderbird 2 smartphone. "Oh, last years model. Isabel?"

"Go ahead," said the dhampir. "It's your invention, after all."

"I'm just asking for the broken smartphone in your purse so I can upgrade Hermione's here."

"How did you?..."

"Pulsed and saw it." Isabel sighed and pulled out the broken prototype Harry made her a few months ago. "How did you break it, again?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Just do your thing, Kid." Harry rolled his eyes and checked to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Watch this." Harry took both phones and used his magic to dismantle both phones. Hermione watched with wide eyes as she saw Harry magically bring the parts from the broken phone to her own. She looked at Harry and saw the lines in his eyes as he worked. Harry handed the phone to her when it was finished and grinned as she examined it.

"How did you do that?!"

"I am a Technomancer. A new school of magic as of 7:48 Central Standard Time."

"!:48 GMT, here," said Cindy.

"Thank you, Mom."

"So, 12 minutes ago," asked Hermione's father. Harry nodded as Holly blinked into existence.

"I believe we should be going, Ms. Daniels. We are now fashionably late, as you put it." Hermione and her parents jumped.

"Is that?..."

"Yep," said Harry. "Hermione Granger, meet my A.I. assistant, Holly." Holly floated over to her.

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Granger."

"You're the A.I…." Hermione stared at her, amazed. Her look turned to one of surprise as Holly shook her hand. "How?..."

"My R&D team created a hard light generator for Harry's patented Sonic Multitool," said Isabel.

"Really wish I could just call it a screwdriver, but you win some, you lose some," said Harry. "Here." Harry programmed his number into her phone as Holly placed Hermione's into his. "Give me a call whenever you want to hang out. I know we won't do much when school starts, probably. I can only assume you're going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," beamed Hermione. "I can't wait until the schoolyear starts! Professor McGonagall has told us so many great things about Hogwarts! Are you not going there?" Harry shook his head.

"My magic is based on technology, for the most part. I can use normal magic, but I feel more comfortable using my Technomancy. Hogwarts has no technology to speak of. And, compared to my preferred school, Ilvermorny over in the US, Hogwarts ranked fifth in magical school education quality. Ilvermorny is second behind Ryuga Academy in Japan. My friend, Sakura, has been bragging about that for months now."

"Why haven't Hogwarts incorporated any technology," asked Hermione's father.

"It's mainly because the Wizengamot, the governing body of Magical UK, refuses to acknowledge that anything can be better than the supposed 'Blood Superiority' over half of the Lords preach since Voldemort. They feel they can hide forever and if the day comes that magic is discovered, they can fight their way to superiority, never mind that all it takes is radioactive material to destroy their magic."

"Wait," said Hermione's father. "What do you?..."

"Sorry," said Isabel. "We are really running late. We'll explain more later if Harry can have your permission to visit for a few minutes later on."

"Of course," said Hermione's mother before her father could speak up. Harry smiled at Hermione before following his mother and Isabel to a restaurant.

"Wonder why here and not at the Leaky Cauldron," thought Cindy aloud.

"They probably have a sense of taste," said Isabel.

"Any idea who we're meeting?"

"How about the old man with the horribly outdated No-Mag suit," said Harry, gesturing to the old man sitting in a corner booth.

"Holy crap," said Isabel.

"What?"

"That's Albus Dumbledore," said Cindy.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Another chapter done, and I'm surprised how many people like this story. For Harry's wand, which will be revealed either in the next chapter or two, I'll be combining aspects from a few people's suggestions. If you're a fan of InFAMOUS, and Akame Ga Kill, I have a new Crossover story for the two on my profile called Kill the Conduit. It won't be updated as often as this or Revival, but it will be updated at least once a month instead of once to twice a week. Still taking suggestions for Harry's romance in this story, and if you've guessed where I'm taking this story later down the line, DO NOT comment on it in the reviews. Message me for confirmation on where you think I'm going with this. Until next time, Y'all!**


	6. A Trip to Diagon Alley

Isabel pulled Cindy and Harry back outside the restaurant before Albus Dumbledore could spot them. "Why are we avoiding him," asked Cindy.

"In recent years, Dumbledore has been actively trying to prevent Technomancy from being named official magic by the ICW. I don't know why he's been doing this, but it's led me to not trust him."

"So he's an old man with views about magic stuck in the past," said Harry. "That's no reason to avoid him. Business is business."

"Harry, wait out here," said Isabel. "Cindy, come with me." Isabel pulled Cindy to the women's room of the restaurant, avoiding Dumbledore's attention. As he watched them walk away he heard his phone go off.

"It's Sakura, Harry," said Holly. Harry grinned and answered the call.

"Hey Sakura."

"Onii-San! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Mom and Isabel are speaking about something they don't want me to listen to before a business meeting. And guess who is the person we're about to meet."

"Mr. Okumura from Ryuga academy about attending."

"Business meeting, Sakura. And no. Apparently, the person who wants to do business with us is Albus Fucking Dumbledore!"

"The Dumbledore? Headmaster of Hogwarts?!"

"He apparently wants to hire Izzy's company about incorporating a security system developed by her for the school."

"Why your company and not ours?!"

"Because we're better."

"You're a cheat, Onii-Chan."

"I do not cheat. I use what's a part of me. It's not my fault it makes me better than your uncle at inventing."

"You so cheat. So, what are your mom and Isabel talking about?"

"Probably the real reason Isabel doesn't trust Dumbledore. She thinks she can hide stuff like that from me, but she's deluding herself. Something Dumbledore did in the past makes her not trust him. But if we land this deal, we take a large step into modernizing the Magical World and prepare for whatever Kessler was afraid of."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, He's sitting in a No-Mag restaurant right behind me. No one is stopping me. And I know just as much about the company as Izzy does."

"You're going to try and talk with him yourself, aren't you?"

"At least until they stop their discussion and come out only to see me speaking with the man."

"You know you're going to get in trouble for this right?"

"By Izzy, not Mom. She didn't tell me to stay put."

"You're pushing you're luck, Onii-Chan. I'll see you in 18 years when you're ungrounded."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

"I have plenty of faith. And that faith is in your poor judgement skills about how much you can get away with."

"Name one…"

"My ninth birthday when you tried passing off the gift I gave you for your birthday as a present."

"Oh right. The naginata incident. Man I wish you never found your mother's journals about your ancestry."

"It'll make you think twice before messing with an Onna-bugeisha in training."

"I think I still have the scar on my shoulder from that." He could feel her cringe over the phone.

"Again, sorry. I only meant to scare you."

"Don't worry about it. I healed up fine. Plus the scar makes me look cool."

"You mean the one inch scar you can barely see?"

"Shut up. And wish me luck." Harry was met with silence. "Sakura?"

"You said to shut up."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was. Good luck, Onii-Chan. Talk with you later."

"Bye, Sakura. Oh, right. You're still coming next month, right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss your birthday. See ya!"

"Bye." Harry hung up and put his phone away as Holly turned to him.

"You know you're definitely going to be grounded for this, right?"

"Don't care. Kessler warned me about something dangerous coming. We need to be united before we confront whatever this 'Coming Darkness' is. Technomancers are the only thing that can effectively fight against it. We need as many learning about it as possible."

"So, we're doing what Kessler wants?"

"Yes. What other choice do we have? What if we don't have enough people to combat whatever's coming? We need to be prepared."

"If you're sure about this, then I won't mention anything about it to anyone without your permission."

"I know you'll do so when your worried about me. You're not a mindless machine. You have free will."

"Not sure what good that does when there's limited things I can actually choose for myself."

"You chose that form, didn't you?"

"True, but that's about the fullest extent of my choices."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Harry. Come on, if you want to speak with him before they get out, now's your chance."

"Right." Harry adjusted his tie and went back inside and towards the man with the outdated suit. "Professor Dumbledore, I presume?" The old man turned to him and barely contained his surprise at the boy standing before him. He was the spitting image of his father with the eyes of his mother. "My name is Harry MacGrath and I'm here with my mother and her boss, Isabel Daniels. They're currently indisposed at the moment, so I felt I should start this meeting." He held out his hand to the aged Headmaster.

' _Harry Potter. I've found you. After all these years.'_ Dumbledore stood up and shook Harry's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. MacGrath. I am indeed Albus Dumbledore." He offered a seat across from him and Harry sat down.

"Now," said Harry, Holly blinking into existence on his shoulder. "How can we help you?"

* * *

In the women's restroom, Isabel checked the stalls before turning to her friend and assistant. "When Harry opened his mother's trunk, I found a journal she kept in there. In it, she spoke about how her and her husband, James, had been told by Dumbledore they'd been targeted personally by Voldemort and had chosen to hide using the Fidelius Charm. And there was apparently a traitor in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. I think they unknowingly chose the traitor as the Secret Keeper."

"I remember. It was Sirius Black."

"Except, Black was Harry's godfather. And even more damning, there is video footage I found of him with a redheaded woman the night the Potters were attacked at a hotel event miles away at the exact time the Potters were attacked."

"Meaning?"

"Dad used the charm to protect my mother when she was pregnant with me and explained to me how it worked after I finished school. The Secret Keeper needs to be at the location in order to let anyone in. Black wasn't anywhere near Godric's Hallow that night until probably after the attack. Then, a few days later he has a confrontation with another one of their friends, the supposedly late Peter Pettigrew that ends with Pettigrew and several No-Mag civilians dead. The only thing left of Pettigrew was a finger."

"No other remains? That's impossible."

"How have you not learned about this?"

"It didn't seem important most of the time. So, what? You think Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?"

"And he somehow framed Black. Thing is, it's known that Dumbledore has a knack for Legilimency. He used it often in the war against Grindelwald to gain intelligence from the Magical SS. So why wouldn't he know about who the traitor was in his Order."

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"Dumbledore knew who the traitor was and let the Potters die."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"That part I thought of going through Lily Potter's journal. In it she spoke of a room within the British Ministry of Magic Unspeakable headquarters called the Hall of Prophecy."

"Let me guess, you think Dumbledore thinks there's a prophecy involving Harry and Voldemort."

"It's the only thing that makes sense! Men go mad when it comes to trying to decipher prophecies and fulfill them only for the prophecy to never be fulfilled because it wasn't about them. If Dumbledore happened to hear a prophecy and tried to decipher it in a desperate time. Voldemort was winning because of his passive 'Wait-and-See' approach in the war which led to most of his precious Order being killed because the Death Eaters weren't losing any numbers and the public was too scared to fight back against them. He needed a win, and a prophecy would inspire hope in both his people and the public."

"So you think he purposely let the Potters die to see if this prophecy would be true?"

"I think he's been trying to manipulate things to try and fulfill this prophecy, whatever it is. He's most likely the one who left Harry with _Them_." Cindy stayed quiet as she contemplated her bosses words. "And get this. I did some digging in the British Ministry records. Black never had a trial."

"You think he did that as well?"

"Maybe. Sirius Black is Harry's godfather, and would've been able to raise Harry if things hadn't gone the way they did."

"You think he orchestrated all of this?"

"I think he planned most of it and left the rest up to fate." Cindy growled but forced herself to calm down. Seeing she wasn't going to do anything, Isabel continued. "If he is fully responsible, we'll make sure he pays in the future. For now, let's get Harry and start the meeting, see what he wants."

"Fine. But if you see me starting to get angry with the man, do something before I do something I'll regret." When they got to the table they saw Harry sitting in front of Dumbledore with Holly on his shoulder.

"I told him to stay put."

"Since when does he listen to you outside of the lab?"

Dumbledore looked at Holly, curiously. "Who is your companion, Mr. MacGrath," he asked. "I've never seen a pixie like her before."

"That's because I'm not a pixie," said Holly. "I'm Harry's Artificial Intelligence assistant. My name is Holly. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Artificial Intelligence," asked Dumbledore.

"Basically lines of code making up a self-thinking computer with emotions," said Harry. "I designed her myself using my Technomancy."

"In a way," said Holly. "Harry is technically my father."

"You said your 'Technomancy', unless I'm mistaken. I've heard the phrase come up before in the ICW meetings but know little about it."

"I guess that explains why you've been against recognizing it as an official magic," said Harry. "Izzy likes to keep an eye on things in the political landscape, says it opens new opportunities for the company in certain areas if you know where to look." Isabel and Cindy watched the exchange between the two, silent.

"I'll admit I've had a hard time believing magic can manipulate technology as people have described."

"Then allow me to demonstrate for you." Harry pulled out his phone and activated his magic. Dumbledore watched intrigued as Harry's eyes showed the telltale signs of Technomancy, the circuit board lines. Harry mentally dismantled his phone, making the components float in front of him as the same lines enveloped them. "My magic works well with technology, and in the last four years, I've been mastering Schematic."

"Schematic?"

"That's the name that Harry gave the first ability he discovered about his magic," said Holly. His eyes allow him to see the blueprints of whatever machine he sees."

"Using this, I can replicate, modify, and upgrade machines with the right equipment. It's how I've created the technology our company has developed in the last four years, including the security system you called us to ask about." Harry restored his phone and looked the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Straight to business, I see."

"We are here for a reason, after all."

"Ah, and it seems your companions have arrived as well. Harry turned around and smiled, seeing his mother. At Isabel's irate expression he held up his hands. "Technically, you gave me authority to conduct these kinds of meetings a year ago. So don't get mad, we were late enough as it is." Isabel said nothing as she moved behind Harry and pinched both his cheeks.

"On something like this, we need to act as a team, you snot nosed brat!"

"You were taking too long, and I got tired of waiting outside!"

"Isabel," said Cindy. "Let go of my son."

"He needs to learn a lesson about patience." Harry sent a bolt of electricity to her hands, shocking her and messing up her hair as she screamed.

"And he 'Pikachu-ed' you."

"Pika, Pika," said Harry with a grin as Isabel coughed out a puff of smoke. Dumbledore watched them, worried and a little amused.

"You'll have to excuse them," said Holly. "This is, unfortunately, a common occurrence for those two."

"How common?"

"Twice on a good week," said Harry.

"On a normal week it's every day," said Cindy, pinching the bridge between her eyes. Isabel pulled out a mirror and looked at herself as the restaurant was drawn to the commotion.

"Ah!" She hit Harry on the head. "You little…"

"Enough. Act your age."

"Shouldn't be too hard for a s…"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens, Kid…" threatened Isabel with a hollow voice, scaring him slightly. Cindy sat in the seat on Harry's right.

"Can we please start the meeting?" Isabel used magic to fix her appearance when no one was looking and took the seat on Harry's left, glaring at the boy. Harry cleared his throat and adjusted his cufflinks.

"I was about to tell Mr. Dumbledore about the security system he wanted to install at Hogwarts."

"Right. The Gibraltar system. It's a state of the art, complex computerized camera and defense system. 37 cameras all connected to a single monitoring system on a 12 terabyte memory drive."

"They can be set up all around the school in areas where you know people are likely to go through if they're sneaking around."

"All around the school won't be necessary," said Dumbledore. "I just need it in one corridor." Isabel looked at the aged man.

"Why only one corridor?"

"It's being closed off from the students for… renovations."

"You're slight hesitation suggests otherwise," said Holly. "When Harry was programming me, Cindy suggested I be able to tell when one is lying. She did this so that Harry would be reluctant to try and lie to her about something important. There's something you're hiding from us."

"I'm sorry then, Mr. Dumbledore," said Harry as he started getting up. Cindy and Isabel followed his example, knowing what Harry was thinking. "But unless you're willing to cooperate with us fully, we cannot do business with you as we do not negotiate when it comings to our clients hiding things from us. Good day." They started walking away and were almost out of earshot when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Wait. I'll tell you, but you must swear a…"

"We're not swearing an unbreakable vow," said Isabel. "Such a thing should not be present in a business meeting. You want us to provide our security system for a single corridor in a massive school means you want to protect an item, not the students as a whole. If you're not willing to tell us what exactly we're protecting, we can't effectively provide our system to you as it requires the items specific weight, appearance, and composition so that we can safely guard it from all attempts at theft."

"And while we're on the subject," said Cindy. "Why are you protecting a valuable item at Hogwarts? Why not Gringotts where they have their own magical security?"

"The answers obvious, Mom," said Harry. "This is more than just protecting an item. It's a trap."

"A trap," asked Isabel.

"What else could it be? No one in their right mind would do something as idiotic as hide a valuable item in a school unless they wanted to lure someone out of hiding. More than likely, he's trying to get proof to show to the right people so they can properly prepare. Only one person would come to mind."

"Voldemort," said Isabel. "Guess our theory was right after all. He survived that night. But what could be so valuable that he'd risk getting caught coming out of hiding?"

"Was there a body found that night," asked Holly.

"No," said Cindy. "Which always struck me as odd. All that was found was some dust, his cloak and wand. Most wanted to believe he had been disintegrated but… if his body was, how did he survive."

"He could've found a way to anchor himself to this plane," said Isabel. "Eli once told me there were several vile ways one could preserve their soul to avoid death. Almost all of them involve doing something evil enough to split your soul nine ways from Sunday. He could've used one of those to somehow survive."

"Then if that's the case, and he has no body," said Harry, realization suddenly hitting him. He turned to Dumbledore. "Is he after the Philosophers Stone?" Dumbledore sat there, surprised they came to the conclusion, let alone how quickly they did so. _'His intelligence is remarkable for one so young. To have figured this out as quickly as he has.'_ He glanced at Holly and knew lying was not an option at this time. With a sigh, Dumbledore seemed several years older to the three before him.

"Indeed it is. Good deductive skills, my boy. But how on earth do you know what that is?"

"It's something that has been used as a plot device in a show a few of our employees watch," said Isabel. "They've told Harry pretty much everything about it."

"But I have to ask," said Harry. "Can it really do everything it can in the show? Turn base metals into gold, create Homunculi, grant immortality?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry. And not just gold. Nicolas Flamel, my mentor and friend, found it could not only turn metals into gold, but also silver as well." Harry and Holly exchanged a look before turning to Isabel and glancing outside.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr. Dumbledore," she said. "We need to discuss what to do next in private. If you'll please wait here." Dumbledore nodded and sat patiently in his seat. They went outside the restaurant and she turned to her protégé. "Alright kid, what's up."

"The Stone. I think, once we get evidence Voldemort is alive, we try to contact Nicolas Flamel and ask him if we can keep it. With it, we can further our projects and have a readily available supply of conductive materials."

"You forgot one thing about the Stone, Harry," said Isabel.

"What?"

"In the anime, to make one, you need at least one human soul. If everything else has been accurate about it, why not that part?" Harry contemplated using a captive soul to further their inventions and the morality behind it. Then thoughts of what Kessler showed him came to mind and he gripped his head in frustration. What lines would he have to cross in the future to battle Kessler's 'Coming Darkness'? Cindy grabbed his hand.

"Kessler's words are influencing this decision, aren't they?"

"Yes. Something is coming, something potentially more dangerous than Voldemort himself, and we need everything we can get at our hands on to fight the 'Coming Darkness'." Having seen what Harry was shown by the leader of the First Sons, Cindy sighed and turned to Isabel.

"I say at the very least, we try Harry's idea. He showed me what Kessler showed him four years ago and… it was like the vision Kessler had, the one he showed Harry, was trying to control me. I can't explain it but… whatever it is, I felt like it could control my mind, despite my Occlumency training. We need every advantage we can get, and we can't let anything get in the way of us stopping this threat." Isabel looked at Cindy, the usual voice of reason and morality and to see her so afraid and determined, Isabel knew she should be worried.

Sighing, she looked at both of them. "Alright, when we've gotten enough evidence that Voldemort is alive and is somehow keeping himself from dying, we'll try and see if Nicolas Flamel will allow us to keep the stone."

"Simple," said Holly. "We show him Harry's memory of Kessler's warning. There's only one problem I see with doing this installation. Someone qualified has to monitor the system at Hogwarts on site at all times. And only two people are familiar with it and won't seem out of place in the magical world."

"Me and Izzy," said Harry. He groaned and looked at Holly. "I'm going to have to go to Hogwarts, aren't I?"

"And Isabel will have to go with you as well. Three pairs of eyes are better than two, if you include me."

"We'll need to set up more than just a computer system then," said Cindy. "The last time Harry was in a Dark Zone, it had some… nasty effects with his magic." Harry shuddered, remembering the one time him and his mother went camping and he was affected from the lack of energy in the area. Cole expressed the same level of discomfort, if not more, on his own outings during his ongoing mission at New Marais and the swamplands surrounding the city.

"Never again, please."

"Don't worry, Kid. We got you covered. We'll need to start setting up immediately. Might as well get you accepted now , since the Headmaster is right inside."

"Great, subpar education, in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, and only, possibly, a satellite phone to contact the outside world. What could go wrong?"

"Stop being a smartass," said Isabel as she smacked him upside the head. "And don't jinx it. You know damn well things can definitely go wrong. Now come on." They resumed their seats and Isabel turned to Dumbledore. "We'll do this, but we need to make a few things clear. Because of the design of the system in question, and the fact that it'll be in a magic heavy area, it needs to be kept track of at all times. We'll go ahead and install the Gibraltar System all around the school, so it looks like we're just adding security to the whole building, rather than just one corridor, in case Voldemort has one of your staff doing things for him."

"We'll also need two people on site to monitor it," said Harry. "And there are only two people in our company who could properly fit in in the magical world and operate the system. Me and Izzy."

"Anyone else who could operate it are No-Mag," said Cindy. "Anyone from my company from the magical world is not familiar with the ins and outs of the security system as a whole as they work in other departments."

"I wrote the code for the system while Cindy memorized everything about it and how to operate it."

"We'll need to centralize the security system to a single room so that I can easily access it along with whichever member of your staff you feel is best suited for helping us with it. I'll be focused on monitoring from the room whenever possible, while Harry does periodic checks using Holly between classes."

"Does that mean, Harry is going to be attending Hogwarts?"

"Much to my chagrin," said Harry. "Yes. Isabel is good with tech, but my ability allows me to see what exactly is wrong with the hardware while Holly checks software. All three of us are needed to make sure everything runs smoothly, and there's no time to train others to operate the system fully without trouble. But before we start setting up the equipment, and other electrical devices to help make sure my magic doesn't kill me, I have a few demands I want met."

"And here we go," sighed Isabel as Cindy grinned.

"One, I want free reign to move about the school, this can be covered by me having to run periodical maintenance checks on the cameras and lights."

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, won't like a student wandering the halls, but I'll see what I can do."

"Two, I want to be exempt from wearing robes. I want the dress code changed to accommodate No-Mag attire such as business attire like what myself and my mother are wearing. It's formal and can qualify as a uniform if altered specifically to add the crest in the same area as the Hogwarts school robes."

"Easily done. Anything else?"

"I wish to speak with Nicolas Flamel. You've been forward with us, so I feel I should do the same for you. It is imperative that once we collect enough evidence about Voldemort's existence, that we obtain the Philosophers Stone."

"I'm afraid I can't let…"

"It'll take too long to tell you, so I'll do this." Harry stood up, walked around to Dumbledore's side of the table and pressed two fingers to his temple before 'Uploading' Kessler's Warning to Dumbledore's mind. Dumbledore watched the memory with wide eyes and turned pale as he felt the presence of Kessler's vision try to control him, pushing passed his many mental barriers with ease. Harry adjusted his cufflinks as Dumbledore broke out into a cold sweat. "Robert Kessler was a mad man, but I think part of that was having to do unspeakable things for the greater good." At the mention of those words, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Great men have fallen from grace when protecting others as they need to make difficult decisions along the way. I'm sure you know from experience, Mr. Dumbledore."

' _I've never seen him like this,'_ thought Cindy. _'He's been confidant at business meetings before, but this is different. He's not acting like a businessman, he's acting like a commander at war.'_

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Do we have an agreement, Mr. Dumbledore?" He held out his hand.

Dumbledore stared at the boy in front of him, afraid. _'If what he's shown me is truly from a Seer, then I can't turn him away. If there is truly a Darkness greater than Tom on the horizon, and Harry and the other Technomancers are truly the only thing that can defeat it, then we need to cooperate fully with each other. For the Greater Good!'_ Dumbledore shook Harry's hand. "We have an agreement, Mr. Potter. Forgive me. Mr. MacGrath."

"So, you knew who I was born as?"

"You have your mother's intelligence, my boy. And your father's courage. I doubt anyone would have the resolve to face this Darkness, especially not someone your age."

"Well, being abused as a child can have two effects on one's psyche. Either they break and stay broken, or they fix themselves. I've had four years to fix myself from a decision I can only assume you thought wise at the time." Dumbledore, Isabel and Cindy looked at him in surprise. "I'm not a fool. I've read my mother's notes. You were a large part of my parent's lives in their last few years. But no one came to help them when they were betrayed. I don't know who my parent's Secret Keeper was, but I'm sure it wasn't Sirius Black."

"How are you sure?"

"Because there was video footage of him with a red haired woman at a No-Mag hotel event at the same time my parents were killed. Timeline doesn't match up. That, and my mother mentioned that he was my godfather, and loved me as he would his own son, showing how much he loved my family as well. I tried looking for the results of his trial, but there are no records of one."

"He never had one," said Isabel. "I've been doing research about it, when I was trying to find out what happened to your family that night. No trial, then or since. He's just been locked up in Azkaban because of lazy politics not wanting to deal with what they think is a clear cut case."

Harry turned to Dumbledore who looked angry and ashamed all at once. "You didn't have anything to do with this?"

"No. My focus, at the time, was to make sure you were somewhere I could ensure your safety. I was sure Petunia would protect you."

"Except she didn't. You underestimated how much she hated my mother, just for being something she couldn't compare to. Something broke in her when my cousin died when I was about 6. She grew distant to everything, not just me anymore. It was like she didn't care about anything. And her husband, Vernon, may he burn in Hell, blamed the whole world for his own mistake, taking it out on me and her." Dumbledore, now aware of the hell he put Harry through turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Harry my boy. I truly thought that…"

"You thought that because my mother was one way, her sister would be, at least a sliver like her. Compassionate, considerate. You forgot about the mental toll it would take on someone who can't compare themselves to a sister they were once close to only for them to be part of another world, so alien, she felt alone. This is the mentality a lot of Mundane people have at a young age. And you find yourselves wondering why so many people hated you in the past? Jealousy, resentment, basic human psychology. Idiots, all of you. No offense."

"Some taken," said Isabel, slightly grinning. Harry turned to the Headmaster.

"We will arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow to start setting things up with our team. Who can we expect to be in the castle?"

"Just myself, Professor McGonagall, and Mr. Filch." Harry nodded and turned to Isabel who started negotiating a price for the system and installation with Dumbledore. Cindy turned Harry towards her.

"Harry, you shouldn't be worrying about this right now. You're a month shy of eleven, you should be enjoying your life, not stressing about a future threat that may not even come during our time."

"But if Kessler worked so hard to warn me, me specifically, wouldn't that mean that it is coming in our time? And that we do need to prepare and advance humanity as quickly as possible?"

"I suppose, but that shouldn't mean you should throw away your childhood."

"Mom, I'm almost 11, my childhood was taken from me thanks to Vernon and Petunia. Besides, I'll be able to act like a kid at school. I'd rather go to Ilvermorny, but I need to get the Stone. I have an idea on how to keep it safe, but I need to run it by Holly before I even try it. Don't worry." Harry smiled at her and she smiled back and hugged him. Isabel walked over and grinned at Harry. "Nice going, Kid!" Harry grinned and started talking with her as they exited the restaurant, not even bothering to stay to eat. Cindy turned back to Dumbledore who was finally getting a waitress' attention. She waited for her to leave before going over to him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something."

"What can I help you with, Ms. MacGrath."

"I was wondering if there were any teaching positions available."

Outside, Harry and Isabel were discussing what Harry had shown Dumbledore. "So something's really coming later down the line?"

"Kessler thought so. And he managed to predict everything in Empire City accept who would survive, him or Cole."

"You sure we should trust him?"

"Who? Kessler or Dumbledore?"

"Either."

"Kessler was mad, but he was a Seer. They're seldom wrong. As for Dumbledore. He's a better ally than an enemy. Showing him exactly what Kessler showed me seemed like the right call. Everything about him screams manipulative, but at the same time, he does care about the wizarding world. He's just stuck in tradition." Finally realizing something he turned to her. "How is it that no one came to us to take our order?"

"Dumbledore must've put a Notice-Me-Not up when we arrived."

"And what, they just happened to notice us when I 'Pikachu-ed' you?"

"Oh right, that." Isabel grabbed his head and pulled him into her chest, laughing like mad. "This'll teach you for ruining my hair."

"Let go of my son," said Cindy as she walked out of the restaurant, carrying a to go box.

"What's that," Isabel asked as Harry managed to pull himself away from her, gasping for air.

"Crazy woman," he said, glaring at her.

"I know this place. Food is subpar but the tiramisu is divine!" Isabel eyed the box.

"Did you happen to…"

"Yes. I got some for you as well."

"Yes!" Harry was about to comment about their addiction to desserts when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Harry MacGrath?"

"Who's asking?"

"Someone who's taken a special interest in you." Harry listened to the girl on the other end of the line.

"Good interest or bad? Because I have enough enemies."

"Oh, I'm aware. I must say, your A.I. has a nice design." Harry looked around, sure they were being watched. "Oh, you won't be able to find me, dear boy." Harry looked at Holly and signaled for her to trace the call. "I'll see you soon, Harry." Harry looked at the phone as the girl hung up.

"Everything ok, Kid," asked Isabel.

"Not sure. Think I've got a stalker."

"How are you sure?"

"Well, she saw Holly's hologram form and knew I was looking around for someone watching me. She also knew I had a lot of enemies." Holly scanned the immediate area.

"I don't see anything Harry."

"Could it be another Technomancer," asked Cindy.

"If it is, we need to find her," said Isabel.

"Why?"

"To train her."

"You want to train the girl who is potentially stalking me," asked Harry. "Did I fry your brain this time?"

"Hey, it's better to keep an eye on her than let her stay in the wind and potentially do something… harmful."

"As if I wasn't paranoid enough with the First Sons. Now I've got a stalker to deal with? I'm too young for this sh…"

"Don't even think about it," said Cindy. "Let's just head back to the company and prepare for tomorrow."

"Actually," said Harry. "I was wondering if we could go to Diagon Alley. I wanted to see if the wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander, could lend me a book on wand lore."

"Why," asked Isabel.

"This." Harry held up Sparky's orb. "I want to see if I can incorporate it into a wand."

"Why couldn't you go to someone in the States," asked Cindy.

"Thought about it, then I remembered there aren't too many that make unique wands. That's when I remembered Sasha said she went to Diagon Alley to ask Ollivander for her wand."

"And since he is a wand crazy man," said Isabel. "He'd be more than happy to make you a unique wand."

"Exactly my thinking."

"Alright," said Cindy. "We'll go to Diagon Alley." Harry smiled and hugged his mother before they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We need to get to the Alley, Tom," said Harry. Tom happily agreed and tapped on the bricks to open the entrance to the Alley. Harry looked around as they walked. "And immediately regretting coming here." He gripped his head as the lack of electrical equipment was affecting his magic. "Can't wait until they modernize."

"At least your phone and Holly are keeping you stable," said Isabel. "If it weren't for those devices, you'd almost have a seizure."

"Help! My daughter's collapsed!"

"I didn't do that, did I," she asked herself.

"Just come on," said Harry as he rushed over to where the shouting was. He found a couple of Indian descent trying to figure out what was going on with their daughter. "Step aside, please. I can help." The father looked at him skeptically but the mother, feeling scared and desperate, turned to him.

"Help her, please!" A crowd started hovering over the scene as Harry knelt next to the girl.

"Everyone, step back!" The crowd backed away as Harry checked the girl and felt a spark pass between them when he pressed his hand to her face. "Technomancy…" Harry rubbed his hands together, generating a static buildup and used a trick he saw Cole use plenty of times in Empire City: Pulse Heal. Harry placed both hands on her chest and sent the charged up electricity to her, healing any wounds while also giving her a charge. The girl sat up, gasping and clutched her chest before her eyes settled on Harry. Harry activated his eyes, surprising her. "Hi."

"H-hello." He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Let me guess, you've lived in an area with a lot of No-Mag… sorry, Muggles, and technology." She nodded, too focused on his eyes than anything else. He turned to her parents. "Is there a place we can talk privately? There's a lot of ground to cover for everyone.

"There's Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream," said the girls twin sister.

"Sure," said Harry, already knowing his mother and Isabel.

"Harry," asked someone behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there, worried.

"Hello, Hermione. If you want a further explanation now, you're welcome to join us at the ice cream parlor." Both families walked with him and his family to the ice cream parlor, the girl blushing heavily as Harry kept hold of her hand the entire way. When they got there, they found a booth big enough for the kids with the parents sitting nearby. "Sorry for holding your hand the entire time," said Harry to the girl. "But it was necessary. See, you're what's known as a Technomancer."

"Technomancer," asked her father. "What is that?"

"A new branch of magic, Mr.…"

"Patil."

"Mr. Patil. Basically, a Technomancer is someone who's magic is heavily compatible with No-Mag technology. Right now, there are two types of Technomancers. Alpha and Beta. Alpha Technomancers are more energy based and are considered Second Generation. While Beta Technomancers, Technomancers who have magic more compatible with machines and building, are considered Third Generation."

"What about the First Generation," asked the girl.

"Well, miss…"

"Padma."

"Padma, the First Generation Technomancers you could say were more of a data based one. They could understand how to incorporate magic into technology without the need of runes or quartz based batteries, like my mentor, Isabel, does. She's the dhampir with white hair and a missing contact over there." Isabel looked up at the mention of a missing contact and pulled out a mirror.

"Ah! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"You tried to smother me earlier. This was payback." Isabel glared.

"So," asked Mrs. Patil. "What happened to my daughter?"

"Well, a couple of years ago, when myself and my mother went camping, we discovered that when we enter Dark Zones, areas without technology or a lightning storm happening nearby, our magic reacts… dangerously. With electrical devices on hand, we can last for a long while before we start having the equivalent of a seizure. How long were you in Diagon Alley before you started seizing?"

"We were in the Alley for about an hour. I think what helped me was this." Padma held out her other hand and showed a digital watch. "Dad gave me this last year after a business trip."

"That'd do it," said Isabel. "Look at it right now. You'll see it's dimmer than it should be. That's because your body was slowly draining it to sustain itself. Do you know where you were going to be attending school?"

"Hogwarts, ma'am."

"Then it's a good thing we decided to go there after all, huh Kid?"

"Very good thing. If Technomancers are going to be attending school in a Dark Zone, they need as much electrical equipment around them as possible."

"What exactly can Technomancers do," asked Hermione.

"Depends on the type. If you're an Alpha, you can manipulate energy to a large degree. My uncle, Cole, learned several ways to manipulate energy and information in the form of computer code since we both discovered our powers four years ago. He can use it as offensive and defensive techniques as well as healing, conjuring and maneuverability. There's also a few other things he refuses to share with me, selfish dick."

"Language," said Hermione and Cindy at once. Hermione blushed as Cindy smiled at her parents.

"So," said Padma. "I take it that means you're the other type? The Beta?"

"Yes. For me, I have a minimal control over energy and have a more mechanical use for my magic. I've demonstrated it to Hermione earlier today, I'll show you right now." Harry pulled out his phone and activated Schematic, dismantling his phone and had the pieces hover in front of himself. The girls watched fascinated as Mr. Patil looked at Cindy.

"That is quite a remarkable talent. Is it a family magic?"

"Harry's my adopted son. It's pure coincidence that my brother had the same magic. Until four years ago, I thought I was the only First Generation mage in my family. That's Muggleborn to you, I believe."

"What happened to his parents," asked Mrs. Patil.

"Voldemort," said Isabel. "Say hello to Harry Potter." Harry glared at Isabel.

"Not everyone needs to know!"

"They asked." She grinned at him. Harry glared before smirking evilly. "Pika…"

"Don't you d…"

"Chu!" Harry sent a bolt of lightning between Padma and struck Isabel, making her scream. Hermione held back a laugh for a few seconds before Harry started laughing and joined him. Padma and Parvati looked at them confused.

"It's a reference to a popular anime," said Hermione. "A Japanese cartoon."

"What's a cartoon," asked Padma's sister.

"We'll show you if you decide to come over to the company," said Harry. "And if your parents allow it."

"What else can you do," asked Padma.

"Well, I can download information." Harry tapped two fingers to Padma's temple, making her eyes show the same blue circuit lines as his. "You had whole wheat toast with strawberry jam and a glass of orange juice for breakfast this morning." Harry noticed her eyes. "And I think I know which type of Technomancer you are."

"Which?"

"Well, my eyes show blue circuit lines, and Cole's show slightly green lines. Sasha, one of our employees at Daniels Magical Technologies, theorized that the color was an indication of what type of Technomancer we were."

"Well," said Isabel, smoothing her hair back to normal as she walked over. "Let's see." She reached into her purse and pulled out a blueprint.

"Why do you have that in your purse," asked Hermione.

"Because… shut up." She placed the blueprint in front of Padma and stood back. Padma looked at the blueprints and gasped as the same blueprints appeared in her vision, floating in the air in the same color as Harry's eyes and her own.

"Amazing."

"I know," said Harry with a grin. "With time, you won't need the blueprints or the actual device in front of you for this to appear. You could even be as good as me when it comes to inventing."

"Modest as hell," coughed Isabel. Harry glared at her before turning back to the girls and seeing Hermione trying to see if she had Technomancy as well. Harry chuckled softly and held his hands up in defense when she glared at him.

"Sorry. You just remind me of my friend, Sakura. She did the same thing when she learned Cole had the same abilities as me. Not everyone can be a Technomancer, well, unless they use whatever methods the First Sons have been using."

"First Sons," asked Parvati.

"Terrorists," said Hermione. "They've been attacking places all over the world using strange armor and powers."

"They're using artificial Technomancy," said Holly as she blinked into existence, scaring the twins. She turned to them. "Hello. My name is Holly. I am Harry's A.I. assistant."

"A.I.?"

"Artificial Intelligence," said Harry. "She's basically a computer with emotions and a terrible sense of humor."

"I resent that," said Holly.

"Oh really, Ms. 'Take-over-the-world'?"

"Not my fault there's been a number of movies about deranged and horribly made A.I. I blame Hollywood for your lack of appreciation."

"I'm sure your jokes are hilarious, Holly," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger."

"Back on topic," said Padma's twin. "What other cool things can you do?!" Harry held out his hand and drained data from his phone to conjure three roses, one red, one white, and one blue and handed each girl a rose. White for Hermione, blue for Padma and red for her sister. All three blushed darkly and the fathers glared slightly at him as Cindy smiled.

"I've taught him well."

"You taught your son to be a womanizer," asked Mr. Granger.

"I taught him to be respectable, fair, and a romantic. Not my fault fathers can't handle someone potentially taking their princesses," she said, casually taking a bite of vanilla ice cream as Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Patil calmed their husbands down.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Hermione. "Earlier, when we first met, you said you were planning on attending Ilvermorny in America. What made you change your mind?"

"The person we were doing business with turned out to be Albus Dumbledore himself. He said he was implementing a modern security system to lessen the physical toll on their one and only caretaker, Mr. Filch. He's apparently getting old and can't keep running around the halls only to miss students by a hair or to have them be on the other side of the castle. Have you heard how massive Hogwarts is? It's too much for one person to monitor by themselves."

"You know you've ruined the fun of a lot of innocent wizards and witches, right," asked Padma's sister.

"I'm sure Ms.…"

"Parvati."

"Parvati, that if they truly were innocent, they wouldn't need to hide."

"Oh, you're going to be a spoilsport, aren't you?"

"More like… an opportunist. If they want a place to… have fun… they need to pay a fee."

"Oh, and since you're most likely setting this up…"

"I can, discreetly, be paid to tell about a few blind spots in the system or be 'persuaded' to have a few places be put under maintenance."

"That's," said Hermione. "That's…"

"Devious," said Padma. "You'd have a monopoly on student's private time outside of dorms."

"And he makes more than a pretty Knut on it," said Parvati with a grin.

"Knut," asked Harry. "Oh, right. You use different currency than us. I forgot. We've been using digital currency back in the States."

"What was that device you dismantled," asked Padma.

"My phone." Harry reassembled it and dialed Hermione's number. Hermione pulled out her own phone as it started ringing, the Tardis sound effect playing on it. Harry grinned and turned to the twins. "These devices allow us to communicate with each other over a long distance. Think like a Floo call without a fireplace and the soot covering your body."

"Phone please," exclaimed Parvati, holding out her hand eagerly.

"Two hundred US dollars," said Isabel. They turned to the dhampir, both eyes now red as she took out the one remaining contact. "Sorry, no handouts. Upgrades are one thing. But free things are not… ow!" She rubbed her head from where Cindy smacked her. She looked at Harry and nodded. He grinned, ended his call to Hermione and called Sasha instead.

"Hello?"

"Are you in R&D right now?"

"Where else would I be? Zed doesn't take me anywhere."

"One Charging through!"

"Clearing a zone." Harry handed his phone to Hermione and stood up.

"Watch this." Harry Charged through the phone and traveled on the phone signal to Sasha's in R&D. He landed and grinned. "We have a couple of extra Phoenix II's in here, right?"

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Let me guess. You're trying to impress a couple of girls, aren't you?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes. They're on my desk. Made to match yours and already Charge compatible so you can visit."

"You knew I'd be doing this, didn't you?"

"I thought it'd be when your started school, not a couple months before it. Zed and Zeke are testing something in the garage. Would you kindly check on them and make sure they're not developing another hoverboard prototype."

"Stop 'Atlas-ing' me."

"A man chooses, a slave obeys. You could always choose to say no, but you don't. You are, therefore, my slave." She turned back to what she was working on. "Have fun with you new friends, 'Jack'." Harry stuck his tongue out at her and Charged to the garage before heading back. He arrived just in time to see Zeke land on his ass from another failed prototype. He stood over the man.

"Didn't we say not to encourage him, Zeke?"

"Oh, hey, Little Man!" He stood up and dusted off his lab coat. "You did, but he said he'd let me in on the profit if it worked. Little extra bonus."

"Except he didn't tell you that because you're both D.M.T. employees, any inventions made using company equipment and on company grounds is considered a company product and any successful inventions are to be company assets. You don't get a bonus, just like I don't."

"You don't work here."

"No, but Mom does. And she makes sure any money I would've made is put into a trust for when I turn 16."

"Huh. Sure wish I'd have been told that."

"You were told. You just fell asleep halfway through the hiring interview and didn't hear the last part."

"Oh right. Man was I tired that day."

"Yeah, well fighting a terrorist organization a few days before will do that." Zed ran over and spotted Harry. He tried backing away silently. "Arc." He shot the taser fingers at Zed, making him stop. He retracted them and let Zed fall to the ground. "We said, no more hoverboard prototypes, Zed."

"Won't stop me…"

"Do you want to keep working here?"

"Yes…"

"Then please, stop. We cut your funding for this when I first came to you guys. Do we need to dock your pay for using company assets for a personal project."

"No… I'll stop."

"Good man. Nullify." His gauntlets turned back into cufflinks and he patted Zed's cheek and Charged back to R&D. "He'll stop. For now at least. We know he'll be back at it in about a month."

"Yeah, but at least he's not potentially hurting himself and others for now."

"I'll be heading back now."

"Alright." She held up her phone and he Charged back to the ice cream parlor. The girls looked at him, amazed.

"As long as it has a connected network, we can travel through it. Electrical systems, cellular networks, the internet. We can travel along each of these."

"Internet," asked Padma.

"The world's largest source of information," said Hermione. "Think a supermassive library you can find anything in."

"Though most use it for porn," said Isabel, earning a smack upside the head from Cindy.

"Porn," asked Parvati. Cindy and Mrs. Granger glared at the dhampir.

"Sex recorded and put onto websites, areas with specific things all in one spot," said Harry. "These sites are only for adults above the age of 18."

"Why would someone do that," asked Padma.

"Some made a career out of it," said Isabel. "Others do it either by accident or as a thrill."

"They don't need to know that," said Cindy.

"Better they learn it like this rather than accidentally stumbling on a site while Padma is exploring by herself and get scarred for life."

"I suppose," said Mrs. Granger. "But…"

"But nothing. They learn about this kind of thing around this age anyways. Girls especially since they mature faster."

"Hell she already gave me The Talk."

"You what," asked Cindy. Isabel shrugged.

"Someone had to do it. And you were too scared to. It was either me, Cole, or Zeke."

"…When you put it like that…"

"So that doesn't warrant a smack."

"Actually," said Harry. "It was against her wishes, no matter how necessary it was, so…" Cindy grinned and smacked her boss upside the head.

"Traitor," said Isabel.

"Loyal to my mother before you, Izzy."

"And stop calling me Izzy!" The twins and Hermione giggled at the exchange between the two of them. Harry held out his hands to the twins, handing them each a phone.

"Here you go, girls. Phoenix II smartphones. These are simple to use…" As Harry explained how to operate the phones, Padma moving closer to him instinctively, Isabel turned to the Patil's.

"Harry would be more than willing to come over and help Padma learn everything he's learned about Technomancy. She could even Charge over to the company to learn there."

"Are you sure that's alright," asked Mrs. Patil.

"Of course," said Cindy. "For the longest time, it's been only Harry and his uncle, my brother Cole. And it works out for both of them. Padma gets a tutor of this new magic, and they both get a friend they can relate to."

"And it looks like sparks may fly between those two with time," said Isabel, indicating Harry and Padma. She saw Hermione glance between Harry's explanation of the phone and Harry and Padma. _'And it seems like Hermione may develop some feelings as well. How can I work that into their favor?'_ Cindy saw the gears working in her bosses head and looked at the children.

"Harry. Did you want to get to Olivander's anytime soon?"

"That was our next destination, actually," said Mrs. Patil. "We'll join you."

"As for us," said Mr. Granger. "We've already gotten everything Hermione needs for school. Unless they see fit as to ask for a visit, we'll see you at King's Cross." His wife nodded and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and the twins before joining her parents and heading for the exit. Isabel paid for the ice cream everyone had bought and the group left for Ollivander's.

"Had you gotten a wand already," asked Harry.

"I had," said Parvati. "But Mr. Ollivander said to return in a few hours for Padma's. Said hers needed to be specially crafted, for some reason."

"It could have something to do with the Technomancy," said Padma. "He said each wand I tried reacted differently than he'd ever seen. One core matched up, but the wood started to burn."

"Well," said Harry. "Our magic is based on technology which requires the correct conductive material to operate. It's why I was heading to Ollivander's in the first place. To borrow a book on wand lore and see how to craft my own wand using this." Harry showed them Sparky's orb. Padma reached out to touch it and gasped when the lightning inside seemed to jump towards her, making a jagged line from Harry's hand to hers. "It's never done that before."

"Does it have something to do with your magic," asked Parvati.

"Maybe. But I've handed this thing to Cole hundreds of times and it's never had that kind of reaction." Isabel noticed what happened and grinned inwardly, having an idea what it meant. They got to the wand shop and walked in, looking around for the odd wand maker. Four years of fighting the First Sons have made Harry's instincts sharper than most. He pulled out his staff, connected the two pieces and aimed an end at a man creeping behind his mother.

"Not many can tell where I am when they first walk in," said the man with a grin, startling everyone but Harry. "Good show, Mr. Potter."

"It's MacGrath, sir," said Harry, lowering the staff. "I was adopted by my mother three years ago. She's the woman you were about to scare.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to scare anyone."

"Well," said Parvati. "You scared me last time."

"My apologies again, Ms. Patil. Now. I believe your sister is here to pick up her wand?" Padma nodded and he made his way to the back of the shop. He returned with an ornate box, carrying it in his hands like it was a valuable treasure, which it may be to him. "I believe you'll find this wand to your liking, Ms. Patil. Storm Dragon heartstring core…" he lifted the lid revealing a dark brown wand with metal worked into the grip. "Walnut with an iron grip. Give it a wave, my dear." Harry stopped Padma from gripping the wand.

"Not the right metal," he said. "Ninth best conductive material in the world. The connection would be horrible."

"My boy," said Ollivander. "Forgive me. I'm not familiar with what metals would work for a wand."

"Normally, none would. But she is a Technomancer, like myself. It would require something with a higher conductivity. Zinc, would be more appropriate." He made the wands blueprints appear in his eyes and looked it over, somehow seeing it's very layout. He messed around with the blueprint before nodding. "Definitely zinc. Not too conductive but capable enough for the minimal amount of metal incorporated into the wand without having to take it apart fully."

"Did you just look at the schematic of the wand," asked Isabel.

"I think so… I just focused on it like I would a machine back at home. I saw the flow of magic from the core and it's flow into the metal grip was… faulty. Wouldn't connect to her properly and the spells would be underpowered." Harry pulled out Sparky's orb again and examined it closely, picturing the same layout as Padma's wand before seeing the blueprint explode. He blinked.

"Not every wand is made the same way," said Mr. Ollivander. "The way Padma's wand was made wouldn't work for what you seem to have in mind. Thunderbird's Storm. Willingly given, I presume?"

"Upon it's death, yes."

"Regrettable, but unavoidable. A Thunderbird's Storm is a rare sight, for one to be given to a human, even more so. I take it, you want to use it was your wand core."

"If it's possible. I was actually here to ask for a book on wand lore so I can give other Technomancers a proper wand. Ever since I discovered my magic, I presumed a normal wand wouldn't work properly for one of my kind."

"I'd argue otherwise, but after seeing Padma's reactions to the wands we tried earlier, I'd have to reassess my first assumption. I've encountered Electromancers before and assumed the same solution would work for her as well."

"Good thinking. Only problem is just as there are many types of wood and cores. So too are there types of metal. If you ever encounter another Technomancer, a good test would be to show them a basic blueprint and wait for their eyes to show lines like these," he pointed to his eyes. "Next, have them try to send a current through a piece of metal. Depending on the voltage they send, through it, the right metal goes a long way. For those with high energy, Pure silver, pure copper, and pure gold are your best bet. A medium voltage would be for zinc, nickel, brass and bronze. For low voltage, the safest metal is iron followed by platinum then steel. Lead is too poisonous to handle, and stainless steel barely carries a charge, from what we've found when experimenting with my staff."

"You have a staff," asked Ollivander.

"Not an ordinary staff." Harry brought out his Tesla Staff and connected the ends. He sent a few volts through it making electricity spark around the staff. "This was made so I could use my magic in either a melee or long range fashion."

"Just like a magical staff," said Ollivander.

"I suppose so, then." Harry flicked a small piece up at one end of the staff and held it in the crook of his arm as he looked down the staff at what he just flicked. "Except mine comes with a sight so I can see where my shot will land where older staves had a bit of range issues, from what I've read." He fired off a bolt passed Ollivander and hit a fly in the air. "Also, staves were only used by experienced mages who knew the effective distance of the spells they were using. Otherwise, it wasn't a proper foci, if I'm not mistaken."

"Quite right. May I see the Storm?" Harry handed the orb to him and he examined it. "Yes, I have an idea of what to do with this. But it'll take time."

"Is a month enough? I turn eleven then."

"I should have it ready by then. In the meantime." Ollivander went behind the counter and pulled out a book before handing it to Harry. "This is a book on wand lore. I believe this is what you were looking for?"

"How did you?..." Ollivander just smiled and ushered them out of his shop after handing Padma the box.

"I trust Mr. Potter can make the proper adjustments to your wand, Ms. Patil." He smiled and closed the door to his shop.

"I think we should leave now," said Cindy. She turned to the Patil's. "It's been a pleasure meeting you all."

"The same to you," said Mrs. Patil. The twins said goodbye to Harry, Parvati even kissing his cheek before they left. Cindy grinned at her son as he blushed.

"That's my son. The perfect gentleman."

"Please don't embarrass me anymore, Mom."

"Alright, I'll stop. Do you want to try Charging with company?"

"Not when you're at risk of getting hurt."

"Again," said Isabel. "Don't think I didn't notice you left me out!" Harry grinned again. They took hold of the rope and took the portkey home.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **I'd have had this and Revival out sooner but my modem died on me so I didn't have access to the internet for a week. Anyway, I have a question for you guys, my regular readers especially. Can you guess what the 'Coming Darkness' is? PM me what you think I have planned for BoT's sequel story. BoT will focus on years 1-6 and periodically, I will be giving hints about what is coming in the sequel. I already have one hint in this story. If you caught it, and have an idea what the threat is, you get a choice. Either have an OC entered into the story later on, or something I'll tell you about in a PM if you guessed correctly. Hope you guys have some other ideas for things to add to Harry's arsenal, I know there are a lot of interesting ideas either from your own mind or from certain pieces of fiction that you feel would fit. Until next time, Y'all!**


	7. Modernizing Hogwarts

The next day, Harry, Isabel, Zeke and Zed were in Isabel's car heading towards Hogwarts, following the hidden tracks from King's Cross station. "Why are we going here, again," asked Zed.

"Because you two are going to help with the equipment set up," said Harry, looking at his phone as he laid in a seat. "Isabel can't do it alone, and I can't operate in a Dark Zone."

"Why isn't Sasha here?"

"Because she opted not to join," said Isabel from the front seat. "And we need to make sure you two idiots don't try wasting resources on hoverboards again."

"Fair point." Zed sat back in his seat, sighing.

"Personally, I like this," said Zeke, messing with the computer Isabel installed to the car. "Never seen one of these old magical places. Hell, I'm still on what the hell Boss did with this car! It's kick ass!"

"Thanks Zeke," said Isabel with a grin. "That must be Hogsmeade up ahead. Bringing us down!" Zed gripped his seat on instinct as Zeke stuck his head out a window like a dog and whooped. He soon came back in coughing.

"Think I swallowed a bug." Harry and Zed laughed When Isabel parked the car, she saw three people with Dumbledore. She climbed out and grinned.

"Hello everyone!" Seeing what she was wearing, Minerva McGonagall gave her a scandalized look. Albus seemed slightly amused at his colleague's expression. Severus Snape stood nearby, scowling slightly at the car Dumbledore told him would be transporting the son of Lily and James Potter. Argus Filch looked at the vehicle with trepidation. He'd heard about cars from Muggleborn students talking with magical students in passing and didn't like what he'd heard. Seeing one in person, he didn't know how to react.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Daniels," said Dumbledore. "I hope you haven't been up long."

"We get up early on a daily basis," shouted Harry from an open window. He peered through at the group greeting them. "My mother is a bit of an early bird and has gotten me into the habit. Isabel had to be forced awake with a bucket of ice water."

"Quiet." She turned back to the group. "So, do you have a room we can use as a starting point for the equipment?"

"Indeed we do. If you will please follow me."

"Zeke, Zed. Please get the equipment from the trunk."

"Sure thing, Boss," called Zeke as he climbed out of the Impala. He looked up at the castle when he did. "Whoa…" Harry looked out the window.

"Whoa is right."

"I notice Potter is not even volunteering to help," said Snape.

"He can't help," said Isabel. "Not yet, at least. Harry can't enter a Dark Zone, or non-electrical zone, for long before his magic has a negative effect on him. He starts seizing in the absence of electrical equipment. We still haven't figured out why Technomancers react this way, but Harry thinks it has something to do with the energy aspect of their magic."

"If you ask me he's just looking for attention."

"And if it were anyone else, I'd agree. But Harry is not anyone else. He's probably the brightest kid in the world, and definitely one of the most honest." She used a nail file to cut a small hole in her hand and formed a blade made of blood and aimed it at his neck. "Insult my protégé again, and you'll regret it, you hook nosed, greasy haired, asshole." Snape eyed the blood blade and glared at Isabel.

"Leave him alone," called Harry. "Pleasure to meet you, Severus Snape. My mother's journals spoke highly about you from when you were friends. I'm afraid I must refrain from shaking your hand for now, being confined to this car, and all." Snape glared at him, softer than he did Isabel, but still with an ounce of hate. He turned around and stalked into the castle, cloak billowing behind him. "How did he do that?"

"Do what," asked Zed.

"When he was walking away, his cloak was billowing when there's hardly a breeze right now."

"Who knows," said Isabel. She clapped twice. "Chop, chop boys. We're burning daylight."

"Did she just rich girl clap us," asked Zeke.

"She is a rich girl," said Harry. "You're really surprised she'd do something like that?"

"Not really," said Zed as he and Zeke hefted a heavy chest out of the trunk. "I'm just wondering why she didn't enchant these things to be lighter."

"Because she sucks at it. I'd help, but you know…"

"Don't worry, Little Man," said Zeke. "We got this. You just sit tight till we get the first wires set up."

"Like I can do anything else." Harry sighed as he went over to the computer and started going through news files, trying to find anything interesting going on in the outside world. He came across a news article about him and Cole during the Empire City incident. He read through the article and came across a nickname people who saw Cole down in the sewers as he jumpstarted the power in sections of the city. "Human Conduit? Huh. Conduit. Guess it makes sense as a nickname. Hell, might as well be another name for the Alpha Technomancers."

"Call incoming," said Holly. "It seems Padma wants to talk."

"Alright." Harry answered the call. "Hello?"

"Harry," asked Padma.

"Hi Padma."

"This phone is remarkable. And the internet is incredible. I didn't know there were so many amazing things in the Muggle World."

"Most people in the Magical UK don't. It's mainly because certain families make money from outdated practices and they don't want to lose said money to modernized techniques and practices, even though upgrading could net them more money."

"That sounds stupid."

"Greed makes people stupid majority of the time. So, what's up?"

"I just felt like talking. It's not like I know a lot of people with phones, after all."

"Nice to know I'd be so high on the list of people you'd talk to," he joked.

"You like to think you're funny, don't you?"

"I don't think I'm funny. I know I am."

"Keep telling yourself that, Harry. Um…"

"What's up?"

"Would it be alright if I came to you right now? I kind of want to know how to do the same things you do."

"I'm kind of busy, right now. I have to help set up the equipment so going to Hogwarts doesn't kill us."

"Oh…" Harry cringed as he heard the slight disappointment in her voice.

"But I think you helping me would be some good training. I'm at Hogwarts right now. So we can map out the place while we're here. You'd just have to ask your parents for permission, and I'd have to walk you through Charging and working with some of this stuff." Harry could practically feel her smiling.

"I'll ask them right now!" Harry could vaguely make out her speaking to her parents. After a few moments she got back on the call. "Alright. They said it was ok. So how do I, what did you call it?"

"Charging. Basically, you'll be turning your body into pure energy. It feels a bit weird at first, but after a while you get the hang of it. What you do is hold out your hand to the phone and treat it like a doorway to a long corridor. Just make sure you have someone to answer your phone to get back. And make sure it's on a table before Charging. Don't want your phone dropping and breaking, do we?"

"No. Ok." He heard her take a deep breath before hearing a crackle and knew she'd entered the phone call's wireless connection. A few seconds later, she shoots out of his phone, her sister holding her hand and they land on top of him. Harry and Padma blush as they realize they're kissing. She hurriedly gets off of him as Parvati rubs her head.

"That was fun," she said with a smile.

"I guess it is safe to travel with people then," said Harry. He shared a look with Padma, and both looked away blushing slightly. He cleared his throat. "I should let Isabel know we have company here."

"R-right," said Padma. Parvati just looked around the car. Harry pulled out a radio and got a hold of Isabel.

"Still not ready, Kid. We barely just arrived at the room."

"That's not why I'm calling, Izzy. Padma and Parvati are here. Their parents agreed for Padma to visit so I could teach her how to use her magic."

"Hi, Padma, Parvati."

"Hello, Miss Daniels," said Padma to the radio.

"Hey, Parvati. We need an extra set of hands over here."

"I don't know how to do anything with technology," she told the radio. "And don't ask me to carry anything either."

"I was joking."

"We both know you weren't Izzy," said Harry with a sigh. "You'd do anything for free labor."

"Shut up!" Harry grinned as she clicked off her radio. Harry grinned as Padma giggled. Parvati went over to the computer, seeing Harry's picture on the news article.

"What's this?"

"That's a computer. We'll be adding a few of these to the school as well. Using these devices and equipment to act as transmitters we can connect to the internet. Isabel's car has it's own router and modem on a separate power source than the car's battery, allowing us to connect to the internet." He demonstrated how to go to different sites including how to search for specific things using Google. Parvati sat in his lap and started searching for a fashion website. "Can I get up?"

"No, you're comfortable." She winked at him and opened a site. She found a website she found while searching on her phone. Padma giggled as Harry tried pushing her off to no avail.

"Good luck," she told him. "Once she gets an interest in something, there's no moving her. Especially with the phones you gave us. Dad couldn't get her to come to dinner for an hour."

"Just a day with a phone and already like modern teenagers. That's gotta be a record."

"Hey," said Parvati. "What's this?" She pointed to the screen and showed he was getting a skype call.

"Oh, that's another feature on your phone. Skype is basically a video call." He looked at the caller and grinned. "Oh, it's Sakura."

"That's your friend, right," asked Padma. He nodded and accepted the call.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Onii-Chan!" Sakura smiled until she noticed Parvati sitting in his lap. "Who are you and why are you in my future husband's lap?..." Harry groaned and facepalmed.

"Future husband," asked Padma.

"Sakura has a bit of a crush on me. And can be very protective of me when it comes to other girls."

"Get off of him," she shouted at Parvati.

"Make me," Parvati grinned as she leaned against Harry, smiling as Sakura got angrier. Harry sighed.

"Sakura," he said. "Calm down. These are the Patil twins I told you about. The one next to me is Padma. And the one on top of me is Parvati."

"Hello," said Parvati with a devious grin. Padma simply smiled slightly and waved. Sakura continued to glare at Parvati, making Harry sigh once more.

"What's with the sudden call, Sakura?"

"Oh right. Uncle Danzo wants you to look at a design one of his employees made. So far, he hasn't found any Technomancers of his own."

"What's the design?"

"Sending it to your phone now." Harry pulled up the blueprints as Padma looked at Sakura.

"Excuse me. If you don't mind my asking. Why is your hair purple?"

"Oh. I was born with my hair like this."

"You were?" Harry hid a grin as the twins looked at her, amazed.

"Yep. I'm unique." She smiled proudly.

"She's messing with you," said Harry. "She asked her aunt to dye her hair purple when she was 6 after watching an anime. She wanted to stand out. Her eyes, on the other hand, she was born with. She chose to match her hair with her eyes."

"Onii-Chan!" Sakura pouted at Harry, making him smile and laugh. He looked at the design.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yup."

"Dibs."

"You're not trained with it!"

"And you are?"

"Not yet, but…"

"Then dibs."

"You can't call dibs on this! It's from our company!"

"And you're asking me to design the prototype. For something that probably won't see use outside of what me and Cole do. So, I repeat. Dibs." Sakura pouted again. "You know that never works on me."

"It will one day."

"But today is not that day. Tell Danzo I'll make the prototype. And I get the perfected version when the last design is finished." Holly blinked into existence.

"Should you really be using it," she asked him. "You do need specific training for it."

"I'll just download the training from the internet."

"It doesn't work like that," said Sakura. "It takes years of practice and training. Training I've only just begun. You can't just download forms and expect to know how to wield it."

"Tell you what. I'll make two models. One for me, one for you. And, I'll make a set of armor to go with it."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"…Fine. But only if you keep your promise. Because if you don't, deals off."

"I know, Sakura."

"Good." She turned to the twins. "It was nice meeting you, Padma."

"I feel the same, Sakura." Sakura looked Padma up and down before turning to Harry.

"I approve." Padma and Harry blushed lightly. She looked at Parvati and glared. "Get off of him!"

"No," said Parvati. She smirked again and kissed Harry's cheek. Sakura growled before the screen turned to static after she threw something at the computer she was in front of. Harry sighed.

"Now I'm going to have to go over and fix that. Thanks a lot, Parvati."

"You're welcome."

"Now would you please… GET OFF?!" His outburst startled her into falling to the ground and Harry adjusted his tie. "Thank you."

"Ow…"

"Deserved," said Padma.

"Shut up." Harry looked at the castle and saw Zed and Zeke setting up cameras at the entrance. Hidden well enough so that, if you didn't know what you were looking for, you'd miss them.

Harry pointed to the entrance. "See those two working over there," he asked the twins. They turned to the entrance.

"Yeah," asked Parvati.

"The chubby one is Zeke and the tall one is Zed. They're two of our R&D team and close friends to Isabel. Normally we'd have a different department do the installation, but that department is full of people unaware of the Magical World. Zeke and Zed are the only ones aware of the Magical World capable of setting up the Gibraltar system in a Dark Zone like this one."

"Harry," called Zeke. "Can you give us a hand here?!"

"Is the power on?!"

"Right, forgot! Sorry!"

"What do you need help with?!"

"Need someone with small hands to hold the camera in place so I can fix it to the wall!"

"I can do that," said Parvati.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I kinda tagged along with nothing to do anyway. Might as well help however I can."

"Zeke! My friend Parvati is going to come help!"

"Appreciated!" Harry opened the door for her, and she made her way to the two men. Harry closed the door and Padma turned to him.

"Can you teach me how to use Schematic?"

"Sure. Let's start with something simple so you can ease up to more advanced blueprints." Harry went to the computer and pulled up the company's R&D private server. He selected a basic flashlight design and showed it to her. He watched as her eyes took on the circuit lines and she looked at the schematic in front of her.

"This is going to take some getting used to…"

"Yes it will. But unlike with me, you have someone to help you." He gripped her hand lightly and moved it. She smiled as she saw the blueprint move before her eyes before she noticed something.

"It's saying that the power source should be changed out for something more efficient."

"What else?"

"I can see different additions that can be added to it." She waved her hand and turned the schematic around as she mentally put the right pieces together. "Strobe? UV?" Harry grinned and pulled out a flash light from under one of the seats.

"This is the second device I modified after Izzy found me. It's a flashlight. Though I remember people on this side of the pond call it a torch." He flicked on the normal light. "This is the normal setting. The strobe," he flicked to the second setting. "Is this. This was supposed to be used in conjunction with a modified radio with a loud siren to disorient someone's vision and hearing at the same time. The final setting," he switched to UV and Padma had to cover her eyes from the brightness. "Is UV. The brightness is equivalent to the Sun. I added that just because I thought it'd be cool."

"It'd help against vampires, at least."

"Well, fresh vampires, anyway. Izzy told me when she first met me that the older a vampire gets the less blood they need to feed and the more they can be out in sunlight. Her father was apparently the first." Padma turned to him.

"Um… where is her father from?"

"I don't know. Never really asked. Why?"

"…Because the first vampire I remember reading about is…"

"Hey Kid," said Isabel over the radio.

"Go ahead," replied Harry.

"Generator's up and running, console is good to go and first cameras are up leading from the entrance to server room. You two can Charge here when you're done making out." Harry and Padma blushed He looked at the entrance and saw Parvati, Zed and Zeke were inside. An idea came to mind and he smiled.

"Parvati, are you standing next to Izzy right now?"

"Yeah," came the response from the radio. "Why?"

"When myself and my Mom aren't around and she says something like that, we'll pay you five gold coins to smack her upside the head for us."

"Five Galleons?! Deal!"

"Ow," shouted Isabel over the radio. "Harry! You little brat!" Harry took his finger off the button so he and Padma could laugh.

"We should get there," said Padma. "I think she's angry."

"She's more annoyed than angry now that someone other than me and Mom can do that. She's most likely going to try and smother me when we get there."

"Can't we just walk? She did say from the entrance to the server room. We could just walk, delay the inevitable for a little bit longer."

"Sounds like a good idea. And it'll get us familiar with the school grounds." He pressed the button. "We're going to walk."

"You sure that's a good idea," asked Zeke. "The wires and cameras are hidden, Little Man."

"I can pulse and find them, remember? That Trick Cole and I used for recharges back in Empire City?"

"Oh right! Man it's been so long since you needed to do that I forgot. Alright! Me and Zed will get started on the second set of cameras heading to the back of the school leading out to the lake."

"Sounds good. We'll be there in a few." Harry led Padma out of the car and to the entrance.

"What was that about Pulsing?"

"Oh right. It's a trick Cole developed in Empire City. We send out a small amount of energy around us and can detect electrical devices nearby. It's good when we run out of energy and need to recharge. Why don't you try it?" He looked at her and felt her pulse. He smiled slightly when her nose scrunched up when she did. She noticed and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, Harry."

"It's nothing. Just…"

"What?" He chuckled slightly.

"Your nose scrunched up slightly when you pulsed. It was cute." Padma blushed and looked away, smiling.

"Thanks." They stood there in silence for a bit before Harry spoke up.

"Um… we should get moving."

"R-right." They started walking in comfortable silence. In the server room, Isabel watched her protégé and his friend as they walked. She saw him move his hand briefly, as if to take hold of hers but stopped himself. She grinned.

"Cindy really drilled how to be a lady killer in your head, huh Kid?" Parvati looked at the computer and saw them.

"No fair," she said. "School hasn't even started, and she already has a boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't go that far, yet. But I'd say in a few months, maybe a year, they will start dating."

"Still not fair. And with Harry, too."

"You wanted him to yourself, didn't you?"

"Well, if only to piss off that Sakura girl."

"Oh, you met Sakura, huh? Yeah, she can be a bit protective over her 'Onii-Chan'."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's a cutesy way of saying 'Big Brother' in Japanese. It's typically used in anime for when the Imouto or 'Little Sister' character is in love with the brother. Adoptive or cousin, of course. Oh, and older best friend that acts like an older brother, like Harry."

"She's in love with him?"

"I see it more as a crush, right now. They've known each other for a few years. She met him the day I found him, technically. Clung to him from the start."

"Explains why she reacted to me sitting in his lap like that."

"You sat in his lap?"

"I was using that thing in your car. What was it called? Computer?"

"Ah, and let me guess, rather than calling his cell, she skyped him and saw you."

"Harry said I could do the skype thing with my phone?"

"Yeah, but only with a Wi-fi signal to transmit it. Lucky for you, I'll be installing several modems and routers on the grounds so the school can stay in contact with the outside world and news can travel faster for anyone familiar with modern technology. Owls still deliver mail for those with families without tech and can still be used if they decide to modernize. We have the same system over in Ilvermorny. At least we did when I was teaching there."

"You were a teacher?"

"Once upon a time. History, Magical and Mundane."

"Are you going to teach here?"

"Depends on Dumbledore. I have no idea what he'll ask me to do to validate my presence other than equipment monitoring and maintenance. Besides, Hogwarts already has a Magical History teacher."

"You mean Binns? My parents said he's a boring ghost who talks about nothing but the Goblin Wars. He's horrible."

"What the hell? Why are they using a ghost to teach history? That's stupid. I'll need to speak with Dumbledore soon about this." She set up another monitor and glanced at the one Harry and Padma were in with a smile. Harry and Padma walked in, talking about his fights against the First Sons.

"Then Cole Charges behind them and while they're taking cover from my sniper shots, Cole lobs some Shock Grenades knocking some out and sends one of the armored guys my way. He's got to be about twice my size."

"What happened next?"

"Pulled out my Tesla Staff and swung at his head knocking his helmet off before I sent a few thousand volts into his head."

"Did you kill him?"

"Just stunned him long enough for Cole to restrain him. I don't shoot out enough volts to stop a heart. Not without a proper amplifier. And my staff doesn't count. It's just a conductor."

"What counts as an amplifier?"

"Generators," said Isabel. "Lightning storms. Cole. That's about it." Harry nodded.

"You were in a fight," asked McGonagall who had been watching over the installations while Dumbledore was going over the Hogwarts acceptance letter responses in his office.

"I've been in a few. When Isabel saved me from my horrible relatives, it wasn't long before I found myself having to help my, then future uncle, clear his name and fight a terrorist organization known as the First Sons. It's how I learned about most of my magic." Holly blinked into existence.

"It's also when he realized he couldn't look everywhere at once and needed a second pair of eyes and an assistant to help operate his inventions," said Holly. McGonagall jumped slightly when the A.I. appeared. "My apologies for startling you. There is no way for me to avoid that."

"You could always, not appear," said Parvati.

"But then people would be speaking to thin air and look like an idiot."

"Considering most people are idiots in general," said Harry. "I think it'd be appropriate." The twins giggled as McGonagall gave him a disapproving look.

"Must you insult others, Mr. Potter?"

"MacGrath," corrected Harry. "I haven't been Harry Potter for three years. I do not want to have a name associated with accomplishments I did not achieve. Voldemort was defeated by my birth mother using a runic ritual that required her self sacrifice to power it. Everything in those damned children's books are nothing but lies using my former name to make a profit without my permission. I'd much rather be known for the stuff I've invented and my intelligence rather than a crock of lies revolving around a major misconception." Harry sparked his hands with electricity for emphasis. Isabel sighed and turned to McGonagall.

"You'll have to excuse him," she said. "Ever since he learned how his name had been used without his permission and how his mother never got any credit for beating Voldemort…" Both Isabel and Harry ignored the involuntary flinch from the witches in the room. "…He's been adamant to try and get those stories disposed of and to make sure his birth mother got the recognition she deserved that the Wizarding World has denied her. He was quick to drop the name Harry Potter only because of the books and how they make him out to be a grand fantasy hero, despite being a child in most of them."

"The fact that people, not just kids, but adults as well," said Harry. "Actually think they're fact is just plain stupid." His hands sparked some more as his anger flared. "I mean really! Taking on a hydra at 4?! Are they really that stupid?!"

"Easy there, Kid. You'll fry the system."

"Sorry." Harry sighed and calmed down. "People are idiots and it bothers me like nothing else." Harry adjusted his cufflinks out of habit and popped his neck, a habit he adopted from Cole. "I'm calm now."

"That's bad for your neck," said Padma.

"What is?"

"Popping it."

"I don't…"

"You just did," said Isabel. "Like Cole. Jesus, it's like you're actually related by blood with how much you're like him and your mom."

"How's he like Ms. MacGrath," asked Parvati.

"Constantly changing outfits for different occasions," said Holly. "Messing with articles of clothing. Cindy adjusts her glasses while Harry does the same with his cufflinks and, occasionally, his tie or watch." Harry was adjusting his cufflinks again as she spoke and instantly stopped when all eyes turned to him.

"Shut up," he said. Padma covered her mouth as she giggled, trying to stifle the sound. "Can we get back to work, please?"

"Alright. Zed and Zeke are setting up the generators right now we should have the first three floors done by the end of the day with your help as soon as they're up."

"Could be faster if I can speed run Padma through it."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to rush teaching her things, Kid. She's still new to technology."

"I sort of forgot about that, given her Technomancy."

"Baby steps, Kid. Same goes for any Technomancers you come across during the school year. We don't want to overload them with information."

"I know."

"I can handle it," said Padma confidently. "I'm a fast learner."

"I don't know…"

"Harry. Teach me, please." Harry looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Alright. First, let's get started with getting familiar with setting up cameras and making sure the connections between them and the main console is secure."

"While you two are doing that, and the Z's are setting up the generators," said Isabel. "I'll draw cooling runes into the walls and ceiling."

"Why do you need cooling runes," asked McGonagall.

"Because the Gibraltar System's CPU and monitors give off a lot of heat and can malfunction if not kept at a regular temperature. So without proper ventilation, or an air conditioning unit, cooling charms are the magical substitution."

Over the next few hours, with Harry coaching Padma and their combined effort, majority of the school was now fitted with electrical generators and cameras. Harry was with Zeke looking for an area stick a generator for a section of the seventh floor. "You feelin' ok, Little Man?"

"Yeah. With majority of the school lined with electricity, it's not as painful to be here." Harry stopped and looked at a section of wall that was completely blank. "Hey, Zeke. Does something seem odd here to you?" Zeke looked at the wall then looked around.

"Yeah. This wall is blank. Every place we've been in this place has had those creepy moving paintings everywhere. No offense, fellas," he said to a pair of wizard paintings who waved his comment away. "But there's nothing here. Think it's a style thing?"

"No. If it were a style choice, we'd see more blank spaces everywhere."

"Maybe it's a hidden passage."

"On the seventh floor?"

"You never know, man. Magic can do weird shit, remember."

"Point. Mom's still surprised with what's being discovered about magic." He pat the wall and felt Schematic activate. "Whoa. What the…"

"What's going on?"

"Schematic just activated randomly when I touched the wall." Harry looked at it and saw a magical configuration. "Get Izzy up here. I can't tell what I'm seeing, but it looks like a runic array."

"That's those weird symbols she has in her car right?"

"Yes, it is. Now please get her." Zeke pulled out his radio.

"Hey, Boss."

"Go ahead," she responded, the twins arguing about something in the background.

"Harry found something he wants you to see. Come up to the southern corridor on the seventh floor."

"On our way." A few minutes later, everyone, sans Filch and Snape, was on the seventh floor. "Alright. What's up?" Dumbledore idly noticed the wall Harry was staring at and looked at the boy.

"There's a runic array in this wall. It's not carved. It's like magic itself was infused into the shape of a rune in the stone itself."

"That's old runic drawing. It was used before carving and drawing became popular, but they usually wear off after a short amount of time without a proper magical power source to draw from."

"Isn't Hogwarts on top of a Ley Line Network?"

"Actually, yeah. I guess that would support it properly. Can you draw the design?"

"Need a pen and paper."

"Just use Holly," said Zed. "You can manipulate her hard light form to form shapes, you know."

"Be gentle," said Holly as Harry started shifting the projection. When he was finished, Isabel looked at the runes.

"Dream. Reality?"

"What does that mean," asked Zed.

"I don't know. I've never seen this combination before. Let alone a reality rune outside of illusion magic."

"You've just found the location of what the house elves call the Come and Go Room," said Dumbledore. "Though those who've figured out it's secrets have called it the Room of Requirement."

"Oh come on," said Zeke. "Something as cool as that needs a better name than what you told us. Why don't we call it the Reality Room."

"Seems a bit on the nose," said Isabel.

"Notice-Me-Not," said Zed, Zeke and Harry at the same time. Isabel stopped short when she couldn't think of a retort.

"Point," she muttered.

"You seem to know how this works," said Harry to Dumbledore. "Can you give me a crash course?"

"I'm afraid I've only used it once or twice in my past. I can't recall how to access the door. Though I have an idea. Polly?" Harry watched as an aged house elf appeared with a pop.

"How can Polly help you, Headmaster," asked the house elf.

"Do you know how to access the Come and Go Room?"

"Simple." Polly walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. "Simply pace in front of the room three times while thinking of what it is you need." Polly turned to the door as it appeared. "I've gained access to the room of lost items."

"Lost and Found," said Zeke and Harry. Isabel opened the door and stopped short.

"That is a lot of junk," she said. Harry looked passed her and whistled at the mountains of junk.

"You're not kidding. It puts Zed's pile of rejects to shame."

"I resent that," said Zed. Harry walked in and started looking around. He flinched and massaged his forehead, right where his scar is.

"What the hell?..."

"What's up, Kid?"

"My scar. It just started burning out of nowhere. And it feels like something is pulling me in a certain direction."

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't suggest following…" Harry ignored him and continued walking, following the pull and relying on the burning feeling to guide him. Padma hurried next to him with Parvati right behind them. The adults followed after them, some **(read Zed)** more reluctant than others. Harry stopped when he found a small clearing and looked around as the burning felt stronger.

"It's like a plasma torch, the burning is that bad."

"Maybe that's our cue to leave," said Zed. McGonagall looked around and saw something she remembered in one of the paintings of the Founders.

"My word. That's Ravenclaw's diadem." Harry looked at it and felt the burning get even worse.

"Ah! Fucking shit!"

"Language Mr. Potter. My apologies, Mr. MacGrath."

"What's up, Kid," asked Isabel. Dumbledore looked at Harry and paled as he thought about what is happening. _'It must be true then. Tom created Horcruxes and one is inside Harry's scar!'_ Harry gripped his head as a voice entered his mind.

" _Such promise. Such potential in you. It's no wonder you defeated me as a child, Harry Potter."_

"I didn't do shit! Get out of my head!" Harry's hands sparked with electricity.

" _Join my power with yours, Harry. And we shall bring the Wizarding World together! We will bring about the modern age you've longed for, for so long!"_

"Arc," said Harry. He sent the wires to his scar, feeling the burning coming getting worse as he spoke with the voice in his head.

"Harry," shouted the twins and Isabel.

"I said…" Harry sent thousands of volts into his scar. "Get out of my fucking head!" Dumbledore watched as a black smoke emitted from the boys scar and a black liquid oozed out. Harry pulled out the wires and sent them to the diadem. An unearthly scream filled the room as Harry sent torrents of electricity into the Founders artifact. The same smoke and liquid came from the diadem. Everyone watched as the face of Voldemort screamed at them. "Burn in hell, bastard!" He sent one last volt into the diadem and watched as the smoke billowed into a single cloud and flew at the group.

"Dodge," screamed Isabel as she pushed the twins to the ground. Zeke and Zed took cover behind some pillars of items. McGonagall ducked to the ground. Harry and Dumbledore stood their ground. Holly changed into a shield and blocked Harry from the cloud as Dumbledore conjured Fiend Fire and sent it at the cloud. It screamed again and was burnt up. Dumbledore stopped the spell before it could spread to the rest of the room.

"What the fuck was that," shouted Isabel and Harry.

"I believe," said Dumbledore. "That was a piece of Voldemort's soul. Created into a dark object known as a Horcrux."

"So I was right. He did something to his soul," said Isabel.

"I'm afraid this means he has."

"What else aren't you telling us," asked Harry as he wiped the liquid from his forehead. "Why the hell was that… thing in my scar?!"

"He probably made a few," said Isabel. "Whatever he did to split his soul probably halved it each time and it kept getting weaker with each split. Then whatever ritual your mom used to save you probably sheared a piece of his soul apart and lodged it into your scar."

"Then why wasn't I possessed by it?"

"Could be a number of reasons. Either it wasn't a full soul piece and wasn't strong enough to possess you…"

"Or Lily's ritual protected you from the fragment," said Dumbledore. "And it's proximity to a stronger fragment probably gave it strength." He went to the diadem and grabbed it off the bust it was sitting on. "There is still a trace of dark magic emanating from the diadem. It seems Tom placed a curse on this artifact."

"Tom," asked Harry. "Voldemort's real name is Tom? I can't decide whether to laugh or cringe."

"What about passing out," asked Zed as he slid against the tower of junk he was hiding behind. "I'm gonna do that."

"Man," said Zeke. "Cole's gonna flip when he learns what you just did, Little Man."

"What did you do," asked Parvati.

"Exorcism," said Harry. "I came across a theoretical paper on the subject while Web surfing the Ilvermorny servers for anything other Technomancers may have listed. Technically souls are energy and my magic is 25% energy based. I just tried whatever I could to stop the burning and sending my electricity seemed like a good idea in case Voldemort was somehow sending his mind into my own."

"You just did it on a whim," asked Isabel. Harry nodded.

"Are you crazy," shouted Padma and Isabel.

"Only slightly. I may be more damaged from Vernon than I thought." Harry looked to his left and gawked. "No way…" Isabel looked at what drew his attention.

"Are those katana?"

"Dibs."

"Hold on. Who said you're getting those?!"

"I just ejected a soul fragment of the man who killed my parents from my scar. I think I deserve some compensation."

"Cindy will kill me if I let you take those."

"You're problem, not mine. Now, how do I get you out?..." Harry stumbled as he felt himself get lightheaded. "Oh, now the lack of power kicks in…" Isabel caught Harry as he dropped, passing out after using as much power as he did.

"Jeez, you forgot about the lack of electricity, didn't you, Kid?" She sighed. "Zed, finger."

"Oh, come on!"

"I need a strength boost, you're O+. Move it." Zed groaned and held out his hand to her. She pricked his finger with a knife and scrapped the blood onto the blade before dropping it into her mouth. She picked Harry up and draped him over her shoulder before looking at the case holding the swords. She sighed and shrunk it before placing it in her pocket. She turned to Dumbledore. "You will tell us everything you know about Voldemort, Tom. Whatever the hell his name is. You won't leave anything out, you hear me? We need your full cooperation."

"Of course," said Dumbledore, knowing that it would be better to have them as an ally against Tom rather than an obstacle. "When Harry comes to, I feel your entire family should be aware of what I know."

"Us to," said Parvati. "Harry's our friend and we aren't about to let him face V-Voldemort alone."

"Ms. Patil," said McGonagall. "You're only children. Harry shouldn't even be facing this."

"There's something worse he must face in the future, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "That is for Harry to say when he awakes. First, we must let him rest."

"I'll take him to my car. None of the dorms have generators yet. From there, I'll get ahold of Cole and Cindy and have them Charge here."

"Do you mind if I have Cole Charge me home," asked Zed. "I don't want to risk coming across another freaky magical ghost."

"Did someone say ghost," asked a ghost behind him. Zed freaked out and hid behind Zeke.

"Dude," said Zeke. "Really?"

"Hello Peeves," said Minerva, annoyed.

"Hello Minnie. Ooh! Ickle students before the year starts?! It's not my Death Day!"

"Everyone," said Dumbledore. "This is Peeves. Hogwarts resident poltergeist."

"A poltergeist," asked Zeke. "Aren't those dangerous to have around children?"

"Only if their made from negative energy like anger," said Isabel.

"Peeves was made from mischievous emotions and has been known to prank students frequently," said McGonagall.

"How are you so calm," shouted Zed at Zeke.

"Because this shit is cool, man!"

"Mr. Dunbar," scolded McGonagall. "There are children present. Please refrain from such language."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard ya the first three times." Isabel sighed and carried Harry out of the Lost and Found Room, Padma and Parvati right behind her. Dumbledore looked at the diadem as Zeke and Zed left directly behind McGonagall, Peeves following them to mess with Zed.

' _Remarkable, Harry. Truly remarkable. You may survive against Tom yet. I just hope that whatever is coming, you will be prepared to face it.'_ Dumbledore shook his head as his memory drifted to the ominous red lights and the deafening sound that accompanied it from the memory Harry shared with him. He gripped the diadem tightly and walked out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **And another chapter done. If you're reading this and Revival of Soul Magic, I'm sorry but there's not going to be an update for Soul Magic this week. For right now, I'm going to be focusing on this story primarily. Soul Magic will be under a brief hiatus as I'm having more fun writing for Technomancy than Soul Magic, mainly because of the concept. Don't worry though. I won't give up on Soul Magic, I'm just going to wait to upload some chapters for a month or two. Also, please check out my other InFAMOUS crossover story, Kill The Conduit, the second chapter will be uploaded at the same time as this. Hope this chapter was to your liking, with the rate I've been writing for Technomancy, expect more than just one update a week, (hopefully). Until next time Y'all!**


	8. New Marais

Harry was woken up by the sound of arcing electricity and shouting. He opened his eyes to see he was laying in a bed next to one of the generators that had been set up in Hogwarts. He could hear shouting outside of the room he was in and recognized his mother's irate voice. He cringed slightly and hoped to heaven and hell that he wasn't on the wrong end of that. He went to the door and opened it to find Isabel and Sam holding Cindy back from advancing on Dumbledore.

"You put my son in danger," she shouted at the aged headmaster. "You knew, you knew that thing was in his head and did nothing! Did it ever occur to you that if Voldemort discovered about the piece of himself in Harry's head that he'd try possessing him fully?! He is looking for a body! What better than a child in the eyes of a monster?! It gives him a second chance to build everything from scratch and not make the same mistakes as before, you senile bastard!"

"Cindy," shouted Isabel. She and Sam were having a hard time holding Cindy back, even with Cindy having drank a drop of O+. "Calm down! We're as upset about this as you but murdering the man will get us nothing but grief!" Harry was noticed by Cole who was standing by the door he was at. Knowing he was going to ask what happened, Cole pressed two fingers to the boy's head and uploaded the information to him. Harry saw the whole conversation from Cole's point of view.

* * *

 _We'd just arrived via portkey on the school grounds. When we heard you were attacked, Cindy rushed to get one of Isabel's portkeys. Me, Sam and Lucy barely had time to grab the damn thing before she rushed over. We hurried after her and when we saw you, it wasn't looking good. You were pale and weak, your friend Padma was holding your hand as your body passively absorbed energy from a generator, your scar open and bleeding. We didn't know what to think. It was then that Isabel explained everything that had happened in the Reality Room. Cindy, loving mother that she is, rounded on the old man instantly._

 _Cindy: "What didn't you tell us, Dumbledore?"_

 _Dumbledore: "I believe we should wait for young Harry to wake up before…"_

 _Cindy: "Cole can upload what we talk about instantly and catch him up in a second. Speak!"_

 _Dumbledore: *Sigh* "When I was interviewing for the Divination Professor's position in the summer of 2000, the woman I was interviewing, Sibyl Trelawney, gave a startling prophecy. It spoke of a child being born at the end of July. One who would defeat the Dark Lord, born to those that had thrice defied him. He would be born with a power the Dark Lord was unaware of and would be marked as his equal. Immediately, two families who had constantly defied came to mind. The first was the Longbottom family who were giving birth to a son on the thirty first."_

 _Isabel: "And the second was no doubt the Potter's considering Harry is in question. You realize it's completely foolish to try and decipher a prophecy before it's completed, right? Men go mad trying to put pieces together that ultimately don't fit. It's especially damning for the desperate, old, and potentially senile." I saw the old man cringe at the stabs at him._

 _Dumbledore: "Please understand, I did everything I could for the Greater Good. Everything."_

 _Cindy: "Including putting Harry with abusive and neglectful people like the Dursley's?"_

 _Dumbledore: "It was to ensure his protection. The Blood Wards I put in place…"_

 _Isabel: "Would only work if there was any love towards the intended target. I have Blood affinity. I know more about Blood Magic than you ever will. I know that in the absence of love, like the environment Harry was raised in, things go awry for the target. Luck becomes the worst imaginable. Whatever feelings are felt towards the target are amplified tenfold. For Petunia, who couldn't care less about the son of the sister she hated, that led to extreme neglect. For Vernon, who hated anything abnormal, no doubt because of his weight, horrible temper, and violent urges, became more violent and irrational as time pressed on. You are lucky I found Harry when I did. Otherwise we'd have seen one of two things happen. Either Vernon would have killed him, or we'd have seen an Obscurus destroying everything in Little Whinging." I saw Dumbledore visibly pale at the mention of whatever the hell an Obscurus was._

 _Dumbledore: "But, the Wards…"_

 _Isabel: "Were a very stupid decision. But let's move on from that. Before Harry exorcised the fragments from himself and the diadem, he felt his scar burning and that he was being pulled to something. You were about to stop him from doing so just before he started moving. Which means you knew, or at least suspected, about Voldemort creating Horcruxes and about the fragment in Harry's scar." I saw Cindy's eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger._

 _Cindy: "What?" She turned to him with an aura I'd never felt from her before. If you were wondering if anger towards those who hurt loved ones ran in the family, there's your proof. "How long did you know?"_

 _Dumbledore: "Now, Ms. MacGrath…"_

 _Cindy: "How long?"_

 _Dumbledore: *sigh* "To be sure about the prophecy, I made a difficult decision. I allowed the traitor to reveal the location of the Potter's hiding spot to see if Harry would survive the night. After the attack, I had our Keeper of the Keys, Rubeus Hagrid, bring Harry to me so I could prepare the Blood Wards. I found a dark presence in his scar that night but felt he would be safe from it due to Lily's self-sacrifice ritual." What happened next was so fast I didn't even register it until it had happened. The old man was on the ground, nose broken, and bleeding and Cindy had her wand out, aimed at him._

 _Cindy: "You bastard!" She saw him raising his wand and blasted it out of his hand. Sam and Isabel moved quickly and held her back as she tried getting closer to him. "You put my son in danger!" I think you saw the rest._

* * *

Harry blinked as the memory ended, barely a second had passed and he moved towards his mother. He hugged her. "Mom. I'm ok. Izzy always says, things happen for a reason. Fate makes sure things work out in the end. Dumbledore's mistake made sure that she found me and that I had a family, a new life. We can blame him as much as we want, we can hate him for the rest of our lives. But we can also thank him for giving us this life we now have. If Izzy hadn't found me, you'd have gone through Trish's death, alone. It would've ate at you until you couldn't take it anymore. His mistake, made sure we had each other when we needed each other most."

Cindy glared at the headmaster before taking a breath and sighing. She put her wand away and hugged her son to calm herself. Dumbledore looked at his wand as it lay on the ground a foot away and sighed before standing and going to a safe behind his desk. He opened it and pulled out a second wand. He waved it over his nose, fixing it before stooping to pick up his original wand. He stared at it sadly before extending the wand to Cindy. "Why are you giving me your wand," she asked him.

"Because its allegiance has changed to you, Ms. MacGrath. I am no longer its master," said Dumbledore.

"Dragon heartstring," asked Harry.

"I'm afraid I don't know what the core is, my boy. No one does. The only thing known about this wand is the wood its made out of. Wood of an Elder Tree."

"That's insane. According to the book Mr. Ollivander lent me, wood from an Elder tree is difficult to work into a wand."

"There's one wand where that wasn't the case," said Padma. Isabel looked at her.

"You can't mean what I think you mean," said Isabel. "It's just a myth."

"Legend," said Dumbledore. "Not a myth. This wand is _the_ Elder Wand. The Death Stick. Gifted to the eldest of the three brothers in the old story. I had doubts about it when I first obtained it. Until James Potter, Harry's father, lent me his family heirloom." Reaching into the safe again, he pulled out a silvery cloth and handed it to Harry. "The Potter family passed this Invisibility Cloak down from parent to child for generations. When James first showed me this, I knew for sure that it was indeed the Elder Wand." He turned the cloak over and showed a symbol to those present. He then turned the ridged wand, so the handle was pointed to them revealing the same symbol.

Harry looked at the symbol, a circle within a triangle, both bisected by a single line. He grabbed his fathers cloak and saw his hand disappear when he slipped his hand in it. "The Hallows?"

"Take it with a grain of salt," said Cindy. "It's just a story. The symbol is probably a coincidence."

"And yet, the wand I obtained after defeating my former friend, Gellert Grindelwald, and the cloak was passed down in the same family for generations. Both with the same symbol. The same exact symbol. This is no coincidence. The Hallows are real and you are now the master of one, Harry the owner of the second. The third, I'm afraid, is lost. This Coming Darkness means you need every advantage you can get."

"What 'Coming Darkness' Albus," asked McGonagall.

"Those terrorists, I told you about, the First Sons. Me and Cole fought their founder and leader, Kessler. He was a Technomancer, like us, but one who had the gift of Foresight. He was a Seer and saw that Technomancy was needed to help fight a threat bigger than Voldemort. He showed it to me in a memory. It was the single scariest thing I'd encountered and when I showed Cole, my mom, and Dumbledore, they were scared out of their minds. Kessler was working to expose Technomancy to the world, little by little using his terrorists and their artificial Technomancy, and us to combat them. They have a fanatical belief in what they call 'Revelation Day' and how it will unite us."

"Revelation day," asked Padma.

"The running theory," said Isabel. "Is the revelation of magic to the Mundane World. From it three beacons would appear to unite the world. Kessler saw one of those Beacons was Harry."

"How sure was he?"

"Very," said Harry. "He uploaded the information right into my head and told me 'Our kind are the only ones that can properly combat the Coming Darkness'. Me specifically because he saw I was a beacon and the battle between him, and Cole would reveal my mentor who would help pave my path forward."

"That's a lot of weight for a child," said McGonagall.

"You're telling me. I still get nightmares about that day. About what he showed me."

"I can confirm he gets these nightmares often," said Holly. "On average, he gets the nightmare at least twice a week. Three times if he's stressed about something."

"Thank you, Holly." Cole put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Relax kid. You don't need to worry yourself about this, at least not yet. Let us worry for you until you actually need to."

"Except we don't know when that would be."

"Just relax. Go to school and worry about tests, not terrorists or this Coming Darkness for once." Harry sighed and looked at Isabel.

"Do we still need to set up the last camera sets?"

"No. While you were out, we set up the last of the cameras with Padma before calling Cindy and Cole."

"Which means I was out for an hour, then?"

"More like twenty minutes. Padma really is a fast learner." Padma blushed at the compliment as her sister grinned. He sighed and smiled at Padma.

"Good work." She blushed darker but smiled.

"Thank you."

"Before we leave then," said Isabel. "One last thing." She turned to Dumbledore. "Are you still having that ghost teach history?"

"Ah, you must mean professor Binns. Yes, we are."

"We need to get rid of him. Parvati said told me when her parents attended here, he taught nothing but the Goblin Wars. Is she correct?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "A topic I've brought up with Albus several times in the last ten years at least. I've had a number of Lions complaining about the very thing you asked." She turned to Dumbledore.

"That has been a problem I've been trying to deal with for years," said Dumbledore. "When Professor Binns was a teacher when he died. He unfortunately died after receiving tenure."

"Good thing we can exercise him then," said Parvati.

"Right," said Cole. He turned to Harry. "How did you do that, again?"

"Overcharge," said Harry. "You know, that thing you used against that Heavy First Son? The one with the minigun a week before we hunted down Kessler."

"Oh, that guy. Damn, that drained me good. How the hell did you do it, kid?"

"I was irritated, angry, and in pain. I don't know. I guess I just let loose when he tried possessing me."

"High emotions tend to affect magic," said Cindy. "It's like when… when Trish died. Harry told me you started unloading higher amounts of energy than you ever had before."

"Yeah, not my brightest moment."

"My eyes would've said otherwise," joked Harry. Cole smacked him upside the head.

"Smartass."

"Takes one to know one."

"Alright. Take me to this Binns and I'll send him packing."

"Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Please escort Mr. MacGrath to the history classroom."

"Maybe now we won't have students falling asleep in class," said McGonagall.

"Well, maybe if they didn't get any sleep the night before," said Harry. He turned to Dumbledore. "By the way. What position did my mother apply for?" Cindy started at the mention of her and her turned to his mother. "I'm not stupid, Mom. And I have you to thank for that. I know, after what I showed you in the Memory Projector, you're worried. It's understandable. You're trying to make sure I'm ok by keeping an eye on me personally, and not relying on Izzy who would lie through her teeth that everything is fine to avoid your ire."

"I… would definitely do that…" admitted Isabel.

"So, what position did you apply for?"

"Muggle Studies. Considering I'm First Generation, this should be easy."

"Be prepared to eat those words," said Isabel. "That's going to be the most disruptive class in the entire school, it's mostly taken by those looking for an easy O."

"Well, we'll just have to change that." She and Harry shared the same devilish grin.

"Oh no," said Isabel as she facepalmed. "You're going to make Harry your assistant on certain subjects aren't you?"

"Are we really that predictable?"

"More than I am sometimes."

"I feel like I'm going to regret having you three in my school," said Dumbledore.

"More than likely," said the three of them, making the twins laugh. Lucy shook her head.

"Well," said Lucy. "We better get back to New Marais as soon as Cole's done… dealing with ghosts. God, it's still weird to talk about this stuff. Intel says First Sons are gathering for something big. We could use some help, Harry."

"My son is not going into another firefight," said Cindy.

"I understand your rejection, Cindy. But Harry's capable of spotting weak points in First Son Tech Armor. And his staff allows him to take potshots from a distance so he'll be out of harms way and can he Charge out if things get dicey. Until the NSA can get their hands on another Second Generation Technomancer, Harry's the only one we got."

"Which reminds me," said Isabel as she turned to Lucy. "Do your superiors?..."

"Yes. They've allowed it mainly because his talents are an asset in assaults against the First Sons. They were reluctant at first, but after Wolfe and the officer from Empire City, Reggie Rowe, gave their firsthand recommendation, they gave Harry special privileges in missions regarding the First Sons, but I have to be nearby at all times. I won't let anything happen to Harry. You have my word."

"If it'll make you feel better," said Holly. "I can broadcast a feed to your computer so you can monitor everything that happens."

"Mom," said Harry. "Let me help them." Cindy looked her son in the eye and sighed.

"…Fine. But I want that feed from cameras on all three of you so I can tell that you're actually being watched."

"Deal," said Lucy. Harry smiled and turned to Cole when he walked back in.

"Well, that could've gone better," said the Living Conduit. "Bastard screamed like there was no tomorrow."

"Because for him," said Dumbledore. "There was. But I suspect for him it was probably for the best. Recently he'd been…"

"Depressed," asked Isabel. At his nod she shrugged. "Makes sense. He's had nothing to do but wander the castle and teach for, however long he's been dead. Even ghosts can get depressed."

"That's both informing and unnerving," said Zed. Harry turned to him.

"Where's Sasha?"

"She stayed behind," said Sam. "Said she wasn't feeling well and was going to get some rest."

"Has she ever had a sick day?"

"No," said Zed. "It's odd." Isabel moved behind Zed and made a motion of mimicking a swell of the stomach out of his view. Harry turned to Cindy and saw her adjust her glasses with a smirk hidden behind her hand. Harry hid a grin before turning to Cole.

"Lucy said you need help?"

"Yeah. Sis gonna let you?"

"I already gave the go ahead," said his sister. Cole grinned.

"Don't worry, Sis. He's got me with him."

"…Lucy, make sure they don't get up to trouble."

"You got it."

"No trust, Mom," asked Harry.

"Not when it comes from you two."

"That hurts," said Cole with a mock strained voice. "My own sister doesn't trust me with my nephew."

"You do kind of have a rebellious track record, Brother," said Zeke.

"Et tu, Zeke?"

"I know when to pick the right side."

"Traitor," said Harry.

"Ah, bite me, Little Man."

"You know I will, right?"

"Good thing I taste terrible then." Padma giggled and Parvati rolled her eyes.

"We should be heading back home," said Parvati.

"Are you going to need help," asked Harry.

"I don't th…" started Padma'

"Yes," said Parvati. "Maybe traveling that way will feel better with someone more experienced with it." Padma glared at her sister, unaware of what she was doing."

"You can stay for a few minutes, but I expect you back," said Cindy.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned to Sam. "You mind…"

"I got ya, Shorty." She took Harry's phone and called Padma's number.

"And I'm not short," said Harry. He let Padma tell her parents they were coming and to stay back from her phone. He took both twins hands, making them both blush lightly before he Charged with them through the call. A few seconds later they appeared in a humble home. Harry spotted their mother sitting at a dining room table and smiling at them.

"How was Hogwarts," she asked them.

"Incredible," said Padma.

"It was ok," said Parvati.

"Harry's been helping me learn about my magic. There's so much I can do with it," gushed Padma.

"What were your thoughts, Harry?"

"That I wouldn't be doing this normally if it weren't for Technomancy's sudden rise. Otherwise, I'd be attending Ilvermorny instead."

"And he's still bitter about that," said Isabel over the phone call.

"Who asked you, Izzy!? Oh, and as promised." Harry reached into his pocket and fished out five Galleons he got from Gringotts before he and the others arrived at Hogwarts. He handed them to Parvati who grinned. Mrs. Patil raised an eyebrow and Padma turned to her.

"It's a long story."

"Well," said Harry. "I should get going. I have to help my uncle with something."

"Don't be a stranger, Harry. Come visit at least once before you have to go to school," said Mrs. Patil.

"I'll try." He said goodbye to the twins before Charging back. He heard the click of Padma's phone ending the call and turned to Cole. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

"Holly, make a link between the consoles here and the body cams as soon as their up."

"Of course."

"Why here," asked Isabel.

"Because I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wants to see how well I can handle myself. Isn't that right?" Dumbledore nodded.

"And I'm rather curious about what Technomancy can do."

"Fair enough," said Isabel. Cindy called Cole's phone, which was still in New Marais.

"You comin' back now, Cole," asked a voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Nix. And we're bringing my nephew as well."

"Nix," asked Harry.

"A very irritating woman that Cole recruited to help us. She's a reclusive Pyromancer who couldn't care less about subtlety," said Lucy.

"Sounds like you two don't get along."

"What was your first clue," asked Cole. "Alright, kid. You first." Harry Charged and came out on top of a building in New Marais. He turned around and found a woman with a revealing outfit that would likely rival one of Isabel's.

"You must be Harry. Cole speaks of you like you were his own son."

"I have that effect on people."

"And you have his sense of humor. You sure you're not related by blood?"

"Last time I checked, we weren't." Cole and Lucy Charged through and Harry turned to them.

"So, got a map?"

"Yeah, here." Cole uploaded the map of the city to his brain and Harry blinked.

"Yeah, cause just a basic map without GPS is completely use…" Harry blinked as Schematic activated and a blip appeared over a section of the city. "What the hell?"

"Figured that out a week ago. We're linked to technology and data, remember? We're piggybacking on the latest GPS technology."

"Oh, this is so cool!"

"Never need to get lost unless we head into the swamplands where our magic acts up. Luckily for us. The local militia has been keeping an eye out on First Sons since their former leader was outed as a First Son operative and had been manipulating them to attack me for attacking innocent American citizens. Apparently, they'd managed to get only the bare minimum amount of information about Empire City in the last four years."

"Luckily the NSA was able to fix things up and get the word out about First Son activity," said Lucy.

"The sooner you get these bastards out of New Marais," said Nix. "The sooner I can get these men out of my lands."

"We'll get this done as soon as possible, Nix," said Cole.

"Where are the First Sons gathering," asked Harry as he looked around. He looked at where they were and saw they were in Ascension Parish.

"Intel says the First Sons are meeting in Flood Town," said Lucy. Harry and Cole cringed.

"Dammit," said Harry. "They're learning."

"Oh right, your electricity thing. Forgot."

"What's wrong with them," asked Nix. Holly blinked into existence.

"Harry and Cole can't be in mineralized water for too long, think dropping an electrical appliance in the sink or tub, it short circuits. It's especially dangerous for Cole who can barely contain the energy his body generates."

"We learned this the hard way back in Empire City when a First Son knocked us into a pool," said Harry.

"Good thing no one else was in there," said Cole. "Only upside to that event was we learned how to Amp up Harry's attacks."

"Downside was we couldn't use our magic for a week. Stupid physics."

"At least there's a lot of high ground," said Lucy.

"And limited electricity."

"I may have a solution," said Holly.

"What is that thing," asked Nix.

"A.I.," said Harry.

"I didn't know you made one of those things. I thought they only existed in movies."

"I defied that logic. Just another good thing about Technomancy." Harry cringed slightly when his ears started ringing. "What was that?"

"What," asked Cole.

"I believe you may be affected by lack of electricity," said Holly.

"Never had my ears ring from it before."

"Well, while you figure out what's going on, I'll head over to the NSA safehouse and get those body cams."

"I'll go with you," said Cole. He pointed to Harry and Nix. "Stay put."

"Like I know my way around," said Harry.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere," said Nix.

"Cole," said Lucy. "Maybe you should stay here. I don't trust her."

"What's the worst that could happen," asked Harry.

"It's that kind of thinking that makes Cindy not trust you two."

"He'll be fine, Lucy," said Cole. "He's got Nix and Holly here with him."

"Holly I trust."

"You'd trust a machine over me," asked Nix.

"Yes, I would. Holly, keep an eye on Harry, please."

"What else what I be doing?"

"Right. Come on, Cole." Harry watched her body turn into vapor and start flying away.

"That is so not fair," he said.

"Tell me about it," said Cole. "She likes showing off the fact that she can fly, just to annoy me." Cole jumped onto a railcar line and looked at Harry. "But I learned a new trick that you'll like. Watch and learn, kid." Harry saw him use his Static Thrusters to propel himself along the railing and smile.

"That looks like fun!"

"From what Cole says. It is," said Nix. "Come on. Let's head to the Flood Town."

"Right behind ya."

"Harry, Cole said to stay put," said Holly.

"He knows I get antsy just standing around." Harry marked a point on his mental map and hopped onto the rail line facing the opposite direction of Cole. Holly sat on his shoulder.

"You know you're going to get yelled at."

"It'll be worth it. Besides, I need to get familiar with the area so I can find a good vantage point."

"Follow my trail, Harry. I'll show you the way," said Nix. He watched as she propelled herself off the ground and flew over the buildings.

"You too?!"

"Try not to get jealous, child!" Harry followed her on the rail and started building hopping when the railing went in the opposite direction from Nix's trail. He stopped on a building when he got a mysterious call.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Who I am is not important right now, Mr. MacGrath."

"Might as well give me a name since you apparently already know mine."

"In due time, Harry. For now, I need you to listen to me. You and your flying companion are about to fall into a trap. I suggest you divert your course and let her fall into the trap alone, so you have a fighting chance."

"What?! How the hell do you know that?!"

"I'll watch your progress." The call ended and Harry cursed.

"Holly, any sign of Nix?!"

"Two buildings ahead of us, waiting."

"Nix," shouted Harry as he waved his hands to get her attention. "It's a trap!" Harry watched as a mechanical claw came up behind the building and snatched her away. "What the hell?!"

"There's Kid MacGrath," shouted a First Son behind him. Harry turned around and saw them blink into visibility.

"Oh, come on! Does everyone have something cooler than I do by now?!"

"Priorities, Harry," said Holly.

"Right, sorry." Harry took out his Arc Staff, only for one of them to shoot one of the halves, breaking it instantly. "Not good!"

"Take him alive! The other one will come for him soon," shouted the leader.

"Arc," said Harry. He shot one of the wires at the closest First Son, shocking him and pulling him towards him. "Whoa, Damn Zeke! Did you test this with your own weight?!"

"That was a bit harsh," said Holly.

"Did you see how easy it pulled him to me?" Harry ducked under the man as his momentum carried him over the edge of the building.

"Might I suggest calling for help?"

"Have to get to Nix."

"You're going nowhere, kid," shouted the leader.

"Don't call me a kid." He shot another wire at the leader. "Get over here!" The leader was pulled to Harry who then stuck the remaining half of his staff into a weak point in the armor. The remaining two lobbed smoke bombs at Harry's feet as he dropped their leader to the side. Harry coughed as Holly looked around.

"On your left, roll backwards!" Harry followed her instructions before sending a minor jolt to the First Son who tried to take a swing at him. Holly answered his phone for him as Harry jumped to the side when it rang.

"I said to stay put," said Cole.

"Get here now! It was an ambush! Nix is taken, I'm down my Staff and have two guys with guns aimed at me!"

"Whe.. a… arry…"

"Cole?! Cole!"

"Signal's jammed kid," said one of the First Sons. "We're not letting MacGrath get the drop on us this time!" Holly answered another call.

"I'd suggest you move three paces back, Mr. MacGrath," said the voice that warned him before.

"What the hell," said the First Son. Harry listened to the voice and backed up. A large blast of lightning hit the First Sons, knocking them off the building. Harry turned to his helper and saw a girl his age with short black hair on another roof top. She glared at him, slightly.

"Next time he tells you to do something," she said, a slight hint of an Australian accent in her voice. "Listen. You won't always get help."

"Who is he?! Who are you?!" She ignored him and jumped off her roof. Harry ran to see where she landed and saw her flying away, Static Thrusters emitting from her hands and feet. She flew away and out of sight. "I need to figure out how to do that."

"You'll find the Swamp Witch in the building she was standing on, third floor from the top, just above the water line," said the voice. "Also, you'll need the contents of the box next to her later in the future."

"Who are you?"

"We will meet soon, Mr. MacGrath. I'll answer your question then." The call ended and Harry cursed. "How the hell did he broadcast passed their jammers?"

"I don't know, but whatever that girl did," said Holly. "It knocked out their jammers. I'm sending a message to Cole on our position."

"Good, I'm going to help Nix."

"I know it's not your method of fighting, but maybe try a stealthy approach."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun is more important than surviving a fight with no weapons?"

"Well when you put it like that." Harry used Static Thrusters to make his way to the building. He looked at the door leading to the roof. "Odds are there's going to be people behind there, waiting for me, huh?"

"I believe so."

"Easy way then. Zeke said the wires could be used as a grapple, right?"

"Weren't you saying they wouldn't support your weight?"

"Given that it just pulled two fully grown men with ease without me being affected, I think it's safe."

"You're definitely going to get yelled at after this."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry shot the wires from both gauntlets into the brick of the building and started slowly rappelling down. He sniffed his suit sleeve and groaned. "Dammit, that smoke got into my suit. This was one of my favorites."

"I repeat, priorities."

"I'm dangling over salt water, trying to keep my mind off of it, please don't start."

"Fine." Harry made it to a broken window and looked inside. He saw Nix in restraints and a First Son starting to feel her up.

"Get your hands off of me, you bastard," she shouted at her. He smacked her.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Should you really be doing this," asked his partner.

"Shut up. MacGrath won't be here for a few minutes. We've got time before the action starts. Just make sure that crate is out of my way if she starts thrashing." Harry kicked off the wall, retracted the wires before sending to the two men in the room. Their bodies convulsed before they collapsed. Nix looked at him.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry. When I saw you get grabbed by that claw, I was ambushed by cloaked First Sons. Still want to know how they did that. Got some help from some Australian chick with a bad attitude and a mysterious voice who seems to know what the First Sons are doing." He went to her and sent a jolt of electricity to his finger to burn through her restraints.

"Thanks." Fighting was heard in the building and Harry felt the temperature drop.

"Cole and Lucy are fighting. Care to join them?"

"Gladly." Nix blasted the door down and went out into the hall. Harry went over to the crate he was told of, and the two First Sons spoke about.

"Now, what are you hiding?" Harry looked the crate over and found a digital lock. "Whoa. Hey, Holly, did we ever figure out how to interface with non-networked tech?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Dammit." Harry heard the fighting stop and saw Cole come into the room.

"You know you're in trouble, right," he asked him.

"If things hadn't gone the way they did, all of us most likely would've been captured."

"It doesn't matter. You didn't listen to me. You went off with Nix when I told you to stay put."

"You know I get antsy waiting around. I wanted to get the jump on the First Sons. Besides, my screw up led to someone revealing themselves as a potential ally."

"What someone?"

"They warned me about the ambush. It's the only reason both of us weren't captured immediately. Then this girl saved me and I'm pretty sure she's like us. The voice also said to take this crate, said I'd need it in the future." Cole turned to him.

"I'm calling Cindy. You're going back. Me and Lucy can handle them alone."

"Cole, what if the voice calls again to help?"

"We shouldn't trust it. Whoever they are, they could just be trying to get on our good side just to get us to lower our guard."

"Oh yes, because we haven't let mysterious voices help us over the phone before!"

"That's not… Just…" With nothing to say, Cole called his sister. "Harry's coming back. Clear the way." He held out his phone to Harry who glared at his uncle before grabbing the crate and Charging back to Hogwarts. Cole sighed and hung up as soon as he knew that Harry was back with his mother.


	9. Birthday Shopping

Harry Charged out into an alley way, via Hermione's phone. "Thanks again for letting me come with you, Hermione, Mrs. Granger."

"It's no problem," said Emma Granger as they started walking down the street. "But, why couldn't you come with your family." Holly blinked into existence.

"They're all busy. Cindy has a business meeting with Danzo Akagi of Akagi Industries while Isabel is installing electrical equipment on the Hogwarts express for the Technomancers, Zed and Zeke are trying, once more, to build a proper hovercraft, and Cole and Harry aren't speaking."

"You and your uncle aren't speaking," asked Hermione.

"It's a long story," said Harry. "I'll explain later. For now, we have uniforms to buy and I have a wand to pick up."

"Oh right, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Hermione. I can Charge you and your parents to the company later."

"Just Hermione, dear," said Emma. "We have a few dental appointments to take care of."

"Alright. Where are we going to get our custom uniforms?"

"Me and Hermione are going to a shop I frequent. I believe there's one for men around the corner."

"Thanks again for convincing Professor Dumbledore to change the uniforms, Harry."

"Well, I figured some people would feel more comfortable in No-Mag suits and other clothing rather than robes. I mean, it seems more practical and there won't be as many people walking around with…" Harry gestured to a wizard leaving the Leaky Cauldron with a wetsuit. "I still can't believe some people think that's proper No-Mag clothing. Fucking idiots."

"Language," said the Granger women. Harry cringed, unused to anyone but his mother criticizing his choice in vocabulary.

"It's not like those words are particularly bad. The logic behind them being bad makes no sense."

"They're rude," said Hermione. "So you shouldn't use them."

"Like I care about sounding rude. I say what's on my mind."

"And how often do you have to deal with trouble because of it."

"One has correlation to the other."

"Denial," said Holly, floating beside Hermione.

"Shut up." Emma looked at him as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"You don't have to buy Hermione an owl, Harry. She can message you with her phone."

"It's for magical mail and conversing with people who don't have technology yet, but you want to speak with. You shouldn't limit yourself to just being friends with me and the twins," he said to Hermione with a smile. They made their way to Gringotts and saw Goblins scrambling. _'Someone must've tried to go for the Stone already. Dumbledore must've had someone remove it discretely earlier today.'_

"Excuse me," Hermione asked a goblin. "What's going on?"

"Someone tried breaking into a vault earlier today. We're trying to figure out how."

"Who would…"

"It's none of our business," said Harry. He gave Hermione a look that said 'I'll explain later' before turning to the goblin. "Excuse me. Is Coin Master Griphook available at this moment?"

"He's in a meeting with the High King."

"Then we shall wait for his meeting to finish. May your enemies drench your blade in blood." The goblin turned to him and recognized him instantly.

"Harry Potter."

"MacGrath, actually. But if your records still show me as Harry Potter, then I shall go by that."

"I shall inform Griphook of your arrival as soon as possible."

"Take your time. We're in no hurry." Harry led Hermione and Emma to a sitting area where several wizarding treats were laid out.

"Who is Griphook," asked Hermione.

"The Potter account manager." I only met him once and that was when Isabel took me here to notify the goblins about my adoption in the Mundane world. Isabel and Cindy have their own accounts in Gringotts America. I have a trust fund that I can only access once I formally become an employee at D.M.T. But I have the inheritance from my birth family as well which I can access when I come of age at 16. Until then, only a little bit is put into a small trust account for personal use during my school years."

"How much money did your parents have?"

"Considering my father was more than likely the Head of House when he died, and I was told I'm the last of the Potter Main Branch, it's practically all of the Potter fortune. Let me put it this way. The richest person in the world, currently, is Carlos Slim with a net worth of $74 billion. The Potter family fortune when converted from Magical to Mundane currency, ranges about… $9.2 million, give or take a few thousand. And that's from the Main Branch alone. The Secondary Branch, my distant relatives, have their own account that I know nothing of. If I pass away without an heir to take my place as Head of House, the $9.2 million gets added to their account and they become the main branch. At least from what Griphook told me when we first met."

"Y-you're rich?"

"My family is rich. I myself have not yet amassed a fortune of my own."

"On the contrary, Lord Potter," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around and saw two goblins. One he recognized as Griphook, the other he had never met before with what seemed like a skull shaped crown on his head. "You do have a significant amount of personal money from your investment in Daniels' Magical Technologies," said Griphook.

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. And Ms. Granger. Allow me to introduce the Goblin High King, Angor." Hermione and Emma bowed nervously as Harry grinned and extended his hand.

"A pleasure, truly."

"Not a formal greeting for once," said Angor. "A pleasant surprise." He shook Harry's hand before turning to the Grangers. "No need to bow before me. I don't know where you humans got that greeting for a royal, bowing."

"More than likely from rulers who thought themselves above everyone else and wanted to show it by having them bow," said Harry.

"Bah! You should always greet someone face to face. Shows you see them as equals, despite their standing, and it avoids getting your head lobbed off." Hermione shot straight up, now nervous.

"Relax, girl. You've done nothing to warrant a beheading. Now, I believe you have business with Griphook here. I shall make myself scarce. Good day."

"He's not like other goblins," Harry told Griphook.

"A fact I'm well aware of. Now, please follow me, Mr. Potter." He turned to the Grangers. "You two will have to stay here, I'm afraid. Family business is not to be shared with outsiders, unless they are Betrothed. Are you…"

"No," said Hermione quickly, a blush coloring her cheeks at the mere thought of it.

"Alright then." Harry followed him to a back room.

"Must you do that with every girl I bring? First Sakura, now Hermione."

"I'm merely seeing if your betrothal contacts need to be voided, Heir Potter, nothing else."

"By default, they should be voided already. My name is no longer Harry Potter."

"No, but you are still Harry Potter by blood and Heir to the Potter Main Branch. You have responsibilities to uphold."

"Have you contacted the Greengrass and Bones families?"

"Yes. Both families are willing to discuss the contracts at your earliest convenience."

"I still feel bad about these contracts."

"Can't be helped. James wanted a power structure within the Wizengamot that could help stop the old ways of the Dark Families with his alliance, but everything fell apart except the Betrothal Contracts which still need to be upheld unless both parties agree otherwise." Harry sighed.

"Well intentions screwing me over in the end once more."

"Once more?"

"Dumbledore stuck me with my horrible relatives after my parents were killed. His Blood Wards went wrong, and I ended up with horrible luck and an abusive uncle."

"Blood Wards? Has the man truly lost his mind?"

"He tried deciphering a prophecy, what do you think?" Griphook shook his head as he led Harry to an office.

"I trust you've gotten your monthly update on the Potter Vault?"

"Of course. Thank you once again for staying on as account manager."

"Your family has always been good business. And you especially, your weapons have proven to be very fun to for us."

"Glad to see the non-lethal tasers and sonics have been a hit."

"More than a hit. A rowdy wizard was dropped in one hit with one of those tasers, watching him writhe in agony was very rewarding."

"Good to hear. Now then, as to my visit."

"Going on a shopping spree in the Alley?"

"Just buying an owl for Hermione and getting my wand."

"Given your unique magic, I assume a unique wand is being made?"

"More unique than anything, I think."

"400 Galleons will be taken from your account then."

"Still don't know why you just won't let me build you a digital system that's compatible with magic."

"Takes the fun out of seeing stingy wizards cringe at the mention of losing money."

"And you love seeing us in misery."

"Only the worst. Will there be anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"About the silver…"

"No discussion will be held about our Wrought Silver, Mr. Potter."

"Worth a try, I guess." He shook Griphook's hand and left the office for the lobby. He found the Grangers waiting for him where he left them. "Well, where should we go first?"

"It's your money," said Emma. How about we get you your wand first then head over to Eyelop's I believe it was called?"

"Yes. Alright then, let's go." Harry walked with the Grangers to Ollivander's and saw a two people there, a girl and a woman both with red hair.

"Where did he go now," asked the woman.

"Behind us, no doubt," said Harry as he turned around and saw Ollivander searching a shelf above the door. The girl and woman jumped at Harry's voice and Ollivander smiled.

"Hello again, Mr. MacGrath. Here for your wand, I take it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Ollivander. But it seems I've arrived at a bad time, you already have costumers waiting."

"Sorry," said the girl. "We won't be long." Harry looked at her and felt a pull on his magic slightly.

"Sorry, are you Susan Bones?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" The woman with Susan looked at him and thought he looked familiar.

"Hello," said Harry, shaking her hand. "My name is Harry MacGrath. Though, you may know me better as Harry Potter." Susan's and the woman's eyes went wide with recognition at the name.

"Is it always like that when you mention your birth name," asked Hermione.

"No, usually there's more brown nosing and praising."

"That's why you look so familiar," said the woman. "Sorry, I'm Susan's aunt, Amelia. I met your parents a few times years ago."

"You're the Amelia my birth mother wrote about? The one who was dating my godfather, Sirius Black?" At the mention of that name, Amelia's face darkened.

"That bastard," she said. "It's a good thing he's rotting in Azkaban right now. After what he did, death is too good for him."

"Except if he's innocent."

"You believe he's innocent," asked Susan.

"Well, I know he was never given a trial, ever. He's just been locked away in Azkaban since he was apprehended."

"But," said Amelia. "He had to have had a trial. He couldn't be put into Azkaban without one."

"Unless your predecessor just sent him there to save time, without any evidence, and without just cause. I take it you didn't look further into his involvement that night. The timeline doesn't match up. At the same time my family was attacked, Sirius was seen with a redheaded woman in a hotel in London…"

"Attending a charity ball for a Muggle cause…," finished Amelia. Harry looked at her.

"You were with him, weren't you?"

"We went to a charity event that night before we were supposed to head to dinner. Then, suddenly, he just leaves. I didn't know where he went."

"More than likely, his magic was alerting him to me being in danger. My birth mother wrote in her journal that Sirius and my father partook in the Godfather Ritual. If anything were to happen to my father and I was in danger, my godfather would be alerted instantly."

"He must've been responding to your distress…" Amelia paled as the realization of what had happened 10 years prior became evident. "Sweet Merlin… I left him to rot in there… I…"

"Were responding with anger in the face of apparent betrayal. Emotions were high at that time. The Light families were losing the war and losing hope. My birth mother defeating Voldemort marked the beginning of an uneasy peace. One where speedy politics can get things moving faster so things can be forgotten quicker." Harry looked at them. "This, however, leads to those with money buying their way to amnesty even though they're guilty as sin."

"I need to get Sirius a trial."

"Can we get it done in the next month," asked Hermione.

"Maybe. But it's risky. The Dark Families will not want this to happen."

"Why not," asked Harry. "Technically, this means that even they can be put in Azkaban without evidence or a trial. They'll want to get this done as quickly as possible, justified or not."

"You want me to strong arm them?"

"I find calling it, aggressively coercing, sounds softer and more acceptable."

"You sound like a businessman."

"Well, I am being groomed to take over Daniels' Magical Technologies over in America."

"I've never heard of it."

"Not surprised. Your Dark Families have been keeping the Wizarding UK stagnant, just to keep their wealth, which is controlled by the goblins anyways, fucking idiots."

"Language," said the Grangers, making him cringe again. Holly blinked into existence, startling the Bones women.

"I'm starting to think you like scaring people, Holly," said Hermione.

"Whatever gave you that assumption," asked Holly.

"Just a feeling."

"An accurate one, nonetheless. Harry, you're being rude, not making introductions."

"Right, sorry. Susan and Amelia Bones, I want you to meet my friend Hermione and her mother, Emma Granger." The women shook hands and Harry gestured to Holly. "And this is Holly. My A.I. assistant."

"A.I." asked Susan. "As in Artificial Intelligence?"

"I'm surprised you know about that."

"Susan has been learning about Muggle devices for a couple of years now," said Amelia.

"And yet has never heard of D.M.T., odd. We're only the best source of technological achievements in the world."

"Someone's humble," said Susan.

"Considering I'm technically the heir to the company, despite only being the adopted son of the CEO's assistant, I take pride in our company's work."

"And the fact that he's invented a sizable amount of their best selling devices has nothing to do with that," said Holly.

"I can't tell if she's being sarcastic about that or not," noted Hermione.

"She's half joking," said Harry.

"An A.I. with a sense of humor," said Susan. "That's a good sign. At least it won't try to take over humanity."

"Well, not yet," said Holly. Susan and Amelia blinked and stared at her, making her sigh. "That was a joke."

"One that's getting old," said Harry as Ollivander finally climbed down from the ladder he was on.

"Now then," said Ollivander. "Allow me to find a wand for Ms. Bones, and then I'll present you with yours, Mr. MacGrath." Harry nodded and sat close to the door next to Hermione and Emma. They watched as Susan tried a few wands before Ollivander found one that fit her. Hawthorne with unicorn hair, willingly given, 9 ½ inches, flexible. "Wonderful!" He received the payment for the wand before turning to Harry. "Now then. The main attraction."

"I've waited a month to see what you managed to do."

"I didn't do anything. When you mentioned that metal would better suit someone with your magic, I went to the goblins at Gringotts and found one willing to work with me on crafting metal into the wands, for a fair sum on his part of course."

"Did he use Wrought Silver?"

"Yes, actually. When I mentioned that silver has the greatest conductivity out of all metals, and that we were working with a Thunderbird Storm for a Technomancer, he insisted to test it out. He's in the back, finishing up the wand. I'll get him."

"Technomancer," asked Susan. "You're a Technomancer?"

"What is that," asked Amelia.

"A mage who's magic not only doesn't short out technology, but actively works with it."

"That's not possible."

"And yet," said Harry. "As of a month ago, there are enough Technomancers around the world for it to be recognized as an official branch of magic by the ICW."

"How is it you don't know about this, Auntie," asked Susan.

"No doubt the Wizengamot refuses to let knowledge of it spread through the community. Particularly those who's businesses depend on being in a stagnant state of technological advances. Newspaper publishers, for one. The information age has rendered their specialty pretty much useless in the Mundane World."

"Radio as well," said Susan. "I've read about televisions and how they're more entertaining than radios. If we ever modernize, it may put both out of business."

"Well, not completely for radio," said Harry. "It's still used for music, sports and occasionally news for those on the move. I've spent hours listening to songs on the radio back home. The radios also act as a last resort communication with the public. The Voice of Truth used them and television broadcasts to deliver news back in Empire City."

"Wait, that was you?"

"Me and my adoptive uncle, Cole. Yeah." Susan looked at him with a look of admiration.

"You saved all those people!"

"I'm a little lost here, Susan," said Amelia.

"I can explain it later," said Harry. "I think Mr. Ollivander is returning." Sure enough, Garrick Ollivander returned to the front of his shop, a box in his hands and a familiar looking goblin in his wake. "High King Angor?"

"Ah, should've known this would be yours, Mr. Potter. Your magic has been one we goblins have greatly enjoyed in Gringotts, both here and in America."

"Well, my inventions can be truly entertaining." He turned to Ollivander who looked like a kid in a candy shop that had just found the greatest candy in the world.

"Now then, Mr. Potter. I present to you your, wand." He opened the box and Harry ogled the wand before him. "Goblin Wrought Silver, Thunderbird Storm, Ebony handle intricately woven into the metal itself. 10 ¼ inches, extremely malleable." Gingerly, Harry took the wand and the reaction was immediate. His eyes lit up with the telltale lines of Technomancers and the wand adopted the same lines itself. Harry's magic flared and connected with the wand, electricity sparking around his body for a second before stopping.

"Give it a wave, lad," said Angor. Harry did just that and a line of light trailed behind the tip of the wand, much like the lights of a sports car at night.

"Simply amazing," said Ollivander, quietly.

"That is quite the connection," said Angor. "I see Wrought Silver truly is the greatest conductor."

"High King Angor. May I make a meeting with you at a later date? Perhaps before I leave for school."

"Sorry, I am extremely busy. However, I have a few free days during the Winter Break. We can set up a meeting then."

"Thank you," said Harry, shaking the High King's hand. Angor nodded and left the shop. Ollivander turned to harry and smiled.

"This has to be my single greatest accomplishment. Thank you, Mr. Potter for allowing me to do this."

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander. How much do I owe you?"

"275 Galleons and 12 Sickles."

Harry purchased the wand, and a holster and turned to the Grangers. "To Eyelop's then," he asked them. They nodded and he turned to the Bones women. "A pleasure to meet you both. If you wish, I can send a phone to your home so that we may stay in touch."

"$200 American," said Hermione with a grin as Harry paused, remembering Isabel's insistence on no more free phones.

"I'll… cover the charges."

"Thank you, Harry," said Susan with a smile. He said goodbye to the Bones before they left for Eyelop's Owl Emporium. Hermione picked a Eurasian Eagle Owl and named it Thoth. Harry grinned at her.

"Really? The Egyptian God of Knowledge?"

"Shut up, it fits considering I'll be in Ravenclaw."

"Confidant about that are we?"

"Of course." Harry spotted a Snowy owl and went over to it.

"Careful," said the shop owner. "She's not a people person."

"Then we'll get along splendidly, won't we?" Harry reached out and stroked the owls feathers. She flew to his shoulder and nipped at his ear lightly. Harry smiled as the shop owner gave the owl a look.

"No appreciation! I feed you and take care of you and you show a stranger more affection than me?! Fine, I see how it is." She grinned and looked at Harry. "Take care of her, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm a young man." Harry adjusted his tie for emphasis as he paid for the owls and cages. He turned to the Granger women. "Is there anything else we need from the Alley?"

"No," said Emma. "I believe we have everything."

"Then let's get out of here. The lack of energy is now starting to make me sick. Can't wait till we open a tech store in the Alley."

"Isn't that a long ways out," asked Emma.

"It may be sooner than we think. There've been several more Technomancers needing to be tased by the Goblins in Gringotts because they can't draw on nearby power sources, only nearby static electricity which can't sustain us for long. Hell, some of them only have a digital watch like Padma did. I can't keep letting my people go through this."

"Draco!" shouted a woman.

"Like now," groaned Harry as he ran over. "Step aside! Move!" The crowd stood apart as Harry got to a mother and her son the latter was convulsing on the ground. "Where do you live? How much electricity do you live near?"

"We only have a basic Muggle lighting system in our home!"

"How big of a house?"

"15 bedroom manor!"

"Dammit… Holly, suggestions?" She blinked into suggestion.

"Channel power through your wand. It seems to amplify your natural energy emission."

"Christ, ok. Everyone stand back!" He stood up and aimed his wand at the boy. "Hope this works…" Harry sent a stream of concentrated electricity to the boy who gasped and clutched at his chest. "Come with me. Both of you." Harry started leaving the Alley with the Grangers, the mother and son close behind. Harry led them out into London and to a tech store owned by Akagi Industries. He led them to a display showing a 70 inch plasma widescreen tv and looked at the boy. "Mimic what I do." Harry held out his hand and drained a small amount of electricity.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that, Mudblood?!"

"Oh the irony in this," grinned Harry. "News flash, dick, you almost died. I saved your life. Listen to what I have to say, if you want to keep living, got it?!" Harry ignored the looks from customers in the shop as the boy glared at him. "Those seizures will keep happening unless you do as I say." The boy glared for a few more seconds before extending his hand to the tv. Harry saw the boys blue eyes show light green circuit lines as he absorbed enough energy from the tv to shut it off. "Congratulations, you're a Technomancer, Class Alpha. You're gonna need to learn the ropes."

"What the hell is a Technomancer?!"

"It's what you and I are." Harry activated his eyes and Holly landed on his shoulder as he controlled wires from the tv to break through and aim at the boy like snakes coiled to strike. He paid the store manager for the damages and led them to a diner before turning to the Grangers. "You two can go on ahead to get your uniforms, I'll find the shop I need to go to by myself and meet you when I'm done."

"Are you sure, Harry," asked Emma.

"Yeah. I've been having to explain more people back home about what we can do. This won't be more than a few minutes." Emma nodded and they went to their next destination after giving Harry the address of where he was going to go. Harry led them into the diner and ordered a cup of coffee when the waitress came to ask them what they'd like to drink. The boy's mother ordered for him before he could even open his mouth. Harry noticed and looked at her.

"I'm familiar with Muggle establishments and food."

"I can tell. You know how to sit in a diner. Your son, on the other hand, is sitting like he runs the place. And he looks like he's ready to kill someone. You're going to be spending a lot of time in the Mundane World, Guy. I suggest you try and look like a No-Maj."

"I am not going to…"

"Draco, hush," she ordered. Draco looked at his mother before crossing his arms with a grunt. "What do you mean, Mr. …"

"MacGrath. Harry MacGrath. Technically, I'm the First Technomancer, but that title should belong to a man four years dead. And what I mean, Mrs. …"

"Malfoy."

"As in Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater?"

"Alleged Death Eater," said Draco.

"Stop defending him. The Imperius excuse may have worked against the corrupt government body in the Wizengamot, but not the rest of the world. Getting back to the point. Technomancy is a new branch/school of magic. One where your magic can directly interface and control technology and data from computers and other devices. That being said, it has weaknesses as well as strengths that normal magic does not. One of which is that you need a constant field of electricity nearby to power your magic, the lights in your home work well enough, but I suggest you get some more devices, preferably modern ones that you can more effectively draw energy from."

"They won't work in a magical home, idiot," said Draco.

"Yes they can. Simply order devices from Akagi industries or my mentor's company, Daniels' Magical Technologies." He handed a business card to Draco's mother. "We provide technology to both the Magical and Mundane worlds in several countries around the world. And since we discovered my magic four years ago, we've been trying our best to help more and more Technomancers as they keep popping up everywhere."

"Magic controlling technology, I never thought that would ever be possible."

"Well it is. And you need to get used to it." Holly flew over to Draco and looked him in the eyes."

"Get your damn pixie away from me!"

"I'm not a pixie," said Holly. "I'm the world's first advanced A.I. and Harry's personal assistant."

"She's a computer with emotions, to put it in words your feeble brain can understand," said Harry. Draco glared at him. His mother kept him silent as the waitress came back and gave them their drinks. Harry told her they were only going to have the drinks and she walked away. "Your magic is going to cause you some control problems now that you've fully charged yourself. From now on, any bathing needs to be done with specially filtered, non-mineralized water so you don't short yourself out. At least once a day, you'll need to expunge and collect energy from electrical devices to make sure your magic works on a current. My uncle has found he needs to do the same thing. He's an Alpha Technomancer, like you. I am a Beta Technomancer."

"What's the difference," asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"His magic more directly affects energy while it can be channeled with specialized tech. Mine more directly affects machines and allows me to build, modify and enhance devices. There are also some other tricks I can teach you and the other Technomancers once we get to Hogwarts in a month."

"Teach me now, if it's so important," said Draco.

"No. Because I don't have the time, and I don't know half of the things you can do. I'd have to talk with my uncle and we're not speaking with each other right now." Harry stood up and left money for the drinks on the table. "Mrs. Malfoy, please take my words to heart. Draco needs technology nearby at all times or his magic will kill him." With that, Holly sat on his shoulder, he adjusted his tie and left the diner.

"He's charming," said Holly.

"Sure, if you think obnoxious, self-entitled, spoiled brats are charming. He's going to be a pain in the ass, I can already tell." Harry went to the address Emma gave him and walked into the shop. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"One second," called a voice from the back. "I'll help you in a bit!" Harry looked around and nodded, liking how the suits looked. He saw a man with short brown hair walk to the front and smiled.

"Hello, sir. I find myself in need of a few new suits for the upcoming school year and was hoping to purchase some from here while I'm in London."

"Well, you won't be disappointed. Here at Kingsman, we have only the best."

"I'll hold you to that, sir." The man looked at Harry.

"You look familiar."

"Well, I've been on the news a lot in the last four years. Either fighting terrorists with my uncle or at a company press conference with my mother and mentor about our latest inventions."

"You're Harry MacGrath?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, Mr. MacGrath, my name is Harry Hart. All I need is your measurements and the school crest and I'll get your uniforms finished in the next month. I'll even provide a few personal suits for everyday use."

"Thank you, Mr. Hart." Harry went through the measurements, paid for the suits using his Isabel's credit card and smiled at the shop owner before leaving. Harry Hart watched him leave before pulling up a phone.

"Merlin. Got a special order for one Harry MacGrath."

"You mean that young lad from the States," asked Merlin on the other side of the call.

"The very same. I say we give him some Kingsman Specialties."

"He's not…"

"He fights fanatical terrorists on practically a weekly basis, Merlin. He'll need some kind of edge against them."

"Shall I include the standard weapons as well?"

"Just the watch and suits. No need to give him everything right now."

"Alright. I'll get it done. But you're taking the flak for this."

"I know, Merlin. But we can't very well let a young boy fight without some protection now can we?"

"I suppose you're right."

Harry made his way to where the Granger women were and smiled when he saw them exit their shop. "Hey. My suits are going to be delivered to the company before school starts."

"Same with mine," said Hermione. "Now, your said you were going to Charge with me to your company?"

"Yes. Padma and Parvati tried it when we were modernizing Hogwarts. Perfectly safe."

"I'm holding you to that. If something happens to Hermione, it's on you," said Emma.

"You have my word nothing will happen."

"Good. Have fun you two. I'll take Hermione's phone so you can bring her back home." Hermione called Harry's phone which was still at the company. Harry took Hermione's hand, making her blush and Charged both of them through the phone.

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **I told y'all that I'd be uploading chapters for this story faster. Three in one week, and maybe a fourth as well. Depends on how quickly I can get it together. And no, Kingsman will not play a prominent part in this story other than occasionally sending Harry some 'Specialty' items to help fight the First Sons and other threats. Sorry for anyone hoping to see Harry meet Eggsy in this story. Maybe in another story... Anyway. For those wondering what the item Danzo asked Harry to make and that he's not trained at, I'll show you next chapter. We're approaching Hogwarts, everyone. If you want someone to be a Technomancer, leave it in a review about who it is and which variant you want them to be. Beta like Harry, Padma and the Mysterious Girl from last chapter, or Alpha like Cole and Draco, surprised you with that, huh? Bit of a cliche, I know. But I have some big plans for Draco in the future. Until next time, Y'all!**


	10. Birthday and a Trial

Harry and Hermione landed in the R&D room and found Sasha working alone. "You should take a vacation, Sasha," said Harry. "Especially with, you know…"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Harry. Though your friend looks like she might collapse. Harry turned to Hermione and saw she was wide eyed and shocked.

"Her…"

"Thatincredible! Tothinkyougothroughthatonaregularbasis! It'ssimplyremarkable! Iwanttodoitagain! Canwedoitagain?!" Hermione calmed down when Harry grabbed her shoulder and sent a slight zap.

"That's better. Any more and you'd forget to breathe, Hermione." She blushed and hid her face with her bangs.

"Sorry. I tend to get over excited easily."

"Just be glad I'm used to someone one wording everything."

"Who?"

"Isabel," said Harry and Sasha.

"I'd say I'm surprised, but after meeting her that would be a lie." Harry grinned and answered his phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry. Two coming in."

"Alright." Harry moved Hermione behind him with Sasha and aimed the phone at the designated landing zone. The Patil twins Charged through and landed in the room, Parvati stumbling slightly.

"Yeah," said Parvati. "Still feels weird. I don't care what you say. I won't ever get used to that."

"Then don't tag along," said Harry with a grin. The twins turned around and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they said together. Harry smiled.

"Thank you, ladies." He blushed when they both placed a kiss on his cheek. They giggled as Hermione stayed silent, kicking herself slightly. Harry cleared his throat. "Uh… let's get to the others. Sasha. You coming?"

"I'll be right over. I'm still trying to crack the crates digital lock."

"If Holly and I couldn't force our way in, you're going to have an even harder time."

"Would you kindly stop talking, please? Thank you. Off you go." She waved him away and he grumbled at the usage of the phrase. Hermione giggled and followed him, the twins close behind. Harry led them to his and Cindy's apartment and found Cindy there, Isabel sitting beside her, a stack of cinderblocks on her legs, arms tied behind her back and tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Mom. Hey Izzy."

"Welcome back Harry," said Cindy. The girls looked at him as he casually walked passed them.

"I take it this is common," asked Parvati.

"Very. You get used to it," said Harry.

"Help me…" groaned Isabel.

"Whatever it is, she deserves it," said Harry. "Just leave her there."

"You're evil!"

"What did she do," asked Padma.

"Got Harry a gift she knew I wouldn't approve of," said Cindy.

"What'd ya get me," asked Harry.

"Nothing you're going to receive," said Cindy.

"It's his birthday," said Isabel. "You're really going to deny him a gift?"

"Yes. Because of the gift itself." Padma went to Isabel and whispered in her ear. She nodded and Harry groaned.

"Would someone please tell me what the gift is?"

"No," said Padma. "You'll have to wait."

"The wait is torture though!"

"You know nothing of torture," shouted Isabel. "How did you even get the idea to do this anyways?!"

"Sakura," said Cindy. "You forget. She prefers me to you."

"Only because she's trying to get into Harry's heart through you. Speaking of which. I thought the Akagi's were going to show up."

"They're on their way. They called about thirty minutes ago to let me know. Harry. An owl arrived earlier. It was addressed from one Amelia Bones?"

"That was fast! I met her today at Ollivander's just a few hours ago. She was the one with Sirius the night my family was attacked."

"Wait," said Isabel. "Bones? Isn't that the name of… Gahh!" she cried out as Cindy and Harry both added blocks onto her. Both knew she was about to bring up the Betrothal Contracts signed by his father. A subject they'd rather leave silent until it could be talked about with the two families involved. When Harry learned about the contracts three years prior, he had been adamant about speaking with both families on the matter before mentioning anything.

"Don't make this worse," warned Harry. Isabel paled, if such a thing could be possible, and clamped her mouth shut. Hermione was about to ask what that reaction was about when the doors opened, and Sakura ran in to hug Harry.

"Harry!" She stopped short when she saw the girls. "Why's the She-Devil here?!"

"I live here," said Isabel. "Oh wait. You weren't speaking about me."

"Hello again, Sakura," said Parvati with a smirk as she went to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and a wicked grin on her face.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM HAG!"

"Sakura," said Harry. "What's rule number one of any online forum?"

"Don't feed the Troll," she muttered.

"Then what should you do right now?"

"…Not let my anger get to me."

"And?"

"…Get along with anyone you consider a friend."

"Good." Parvati grinned and kissed Harry's cheek again making Sakura growl and grip the hem of her dress. Harry sighed. "You all can relax for a bit. Sakura, show them to the Rec Room. I need to see an owl. And Sakura. The fact that I need to say this worries me, but no maiming, no rending, no killing. Understand?" She growled, glaring at Parvati but nodded. He turned to Parvati. "Don't start anything."

"I promise nothing."

"Just… don't aggravate her to the point of throwing things. Her magic tends to enhance her strength."

"By how much," asked Padma. Harry removed a large painting, revealing an equally large hole in the wall. Sakura rubbed the back of her head, laughing sheepishly as the girls stared at her.

"That's just from her getting frustrated while learning English. Imagine what she'd do if she were angry with you." Parvati paled slightly at Sakura's evil grin. Harry sighed before turning to Hermione and Padma. "Make sure they behave, please."

"I'll make sure my stupid sister doesn't say anything to get herself killed by the scary purple girl."

"And I'll get the adults if something happens," said Hermione.

"Just be sure it's the right adult. Isabel won't do shit, Zeke doesn't handle authority well and Zed is… more scared of her than he is ghosts."

"Go for Cindy, got it."

"What about Sasha," asked Padma.

"When she gets busy. There's no pulling her away. It's one of her best qualities." He went to the roof where a small room had been added off to the side to act as a roosting area for Hedwig and other visiting messenger birds. Harry entered the roost and saw a big horned owl sitting next to Hedwig. It held out it's leg and Harry took its message before offering it some food and letting it fly away. He looked at Hedwig. "Do you birds have magic as well?" Hedwig simply stared at him and hooted. "Fine. Don't tell me." He stroked her feathers before reading the message.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It occurred to me that today was your birthday. I'm sorry for not saying earlier so, Happy Birthday. Susan will have your gift with her on the Hogwarts Express. Hope the rest of your day is well. I've gotten in contact with Dumbledore. The trial is scheduled for next week. Try and get in contact with me before then about you attending._

 _From,_

 _Director Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Harry grinned and turned to Hedwig. "Up for a delivery, Girl?" Hedwig barked in response and Harry Charged to his personal lab, constructed a computer, router, and modem, placed them, and a personal power generator of his own design into a box with an internal expansion charm and Charged back to the roost before placing it in a bag and letting the snowy owl take it. He wrote a message and tied it to her leg. "Take this to Director Bones of the British DMLE, got it?" Hedwig hooted and took off. He watched her fly into a cloud and went to the Rec Room where Danzo was holding an angry Sakura back from trying to kill Parvati. "What happened?"

"I tried stopping her," said Padma. "But she made a comment about how she'll get to spend more time with you and build a stronger relationship with you than her because we're all going to Hogwarts together while she has to wait for another year." Harry stepped to the side, grabbed sheet from a newspaper, folded it into a fan and handed it to Sakura.

"Quarter strength. Anymore and you'll be tied up." Sakura grinned sadistically as Parvati sweated.

"Harry…" called Parvati weakly.

"Deserved," said Padma as Sakura hit Parvati on the head.

"I'm going to go mad being friends with you, aren't I," asked Hermione.

"Mad," asked Harry. "No. Slightly insane? Possibly."

"Splendid."

"It could be worse. I could be a complete dumbass."

"You mean more than usual," asked Isabel as she walked in, limping slightly.

"How did you get out?"

"Told Zed I'd give him a budget for the hoverboard project again if he gave me a drop of blood."

"How long before he realizes that was just an empty bribe?"

"I give it a week."

"Why does he still work here," asked Hermione.

"Because we're the only one's who would deal with his bullshit. I don't mind him experimenting, but when he goes through hundreds of prototypes, we need to make sure he doesn't bankrupt us from his failures."

"And how often?..."

"Too often," said Harry and Isabel with a sigh.

"Honestly. He really should just allow us to help. Magic would solve his hover problem instant…ly…" Harry trailed off as an idea popped into mind. "I'll be right back." Harry Charged to his private workshop. Curious, Padma Charged and followed him. Sakura pouted.

"So unfair…"

"Tell me about," said Parvati and Hermione. Harry landed and was about to take a step when he felt Padma coming. He turned around and caught her as she landed. They blushed when they saw how close their faces were and Padma scrambled away, embarrassed. She cleared her throat and hid her face.

"So… what idea did you just have?"

"Um…" Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You remember what I told you a month ago? Back in New Marais?"

"You mean the Mysterious Girl," she asked. Harry mentally noted the hint of jealousy in her voice and stored it away for later.

"Yeah. She did something neither me nor Cole could ever figure out. She managed to fly using Static Thrusters emitting from her hands and feet. Bringing up magic brought my mind back to her and how she pulled it off. It also reminded me of how me and Cole hover."

"You're going to try and recreate that into a hovercraft design, aren't you?"

"If I can. Our magic has allowed us to do some insane, illogical things, and hovering isn't even the tip of the iceberg. If I can construct a powerful enough battery and find a way to properly store static electricity I can recreate the Thrusters. First, I'll need to create a hoverboard for Technomancer use."

"Allow us to channel electricity into the device and act like the Thrusters?"

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking." Activating Schematic, the two Technomancers started working.

Back in the Rec Room, Zed finally managed to convince Sasha to join the party after her thirtieth failed attempt at opening the crate. She sighed. "Whoever designed that damn lock is good. I can't hack it, cut it, melt it. I can't even magic it open."

"Maybe it takes a Technomancer to open it," suggested Hermione.

"Harry tried, that's why I am doing this. When his magic can't get something done, I manage to do it and lord it over him for a bit."

"What hasn't his magic been able to do?"

"That's interesting. I thought his magic allowed him to see how to make and improve things."

"It does. But I figured out it's based on information he already had from experience or from what he downloaded. There are a few tricks he doesn't know yet that I do. Tricks I won't teach him just yet."

"Excuse us," said Harry as he and Padma strolled in smiling like mad. Zed gaped as he saw they were hovering on metal skates and dropped the food he had in his hand. Harry leaned back slightly and came to a halt in front of Isabel who was grinning and snickering. "Did we miss anything?"

"And this is why you're a showoff," said Isabel as Cindy and Sam came in, Cole close behind them. He noticed the skates and grinned.

"Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Oh these? It's nothing special." Sasha rubbed her husbands back as he sat in the chair next to her, defeated. "Relax, Zed. These are only Technomancer compatible. We have an idea for you to work with for normal hover devices. It's based on the Static Thrusters."

"That explains why Isabel's hair is standing on end," said Cindy, adjusting her glasses with a smirk. Isabel pulled out a mirror and freaked at the sight of her reflection. Harry sighed as he and Padma deactivated their skates.

"World's smartest and vainest woman."

"Why does she care what she looks like," asked Hermione.

"Because she's a dhampir."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Being a dhampir, she gains a Natural Perfection. She can remain in her twenties forever, has flawless skin and hair, peak physical condition and heightened magical awareness."

"…That's unfair," said Hermione and the twins. Isabel grinned and flattened out her hair before pouncing on Harry and smothering him in her cleavage.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mess up my hair, Kid," she asked sweetly.

"Don't kill my son on his birthday, Isabel," said Cindy.

"Don't kill me ever," shouted Harry through the dhampir's chest. Padma blushed lightly and looked away. Harry managed to pull away and turned into lightning, dashing a few feet away. "Whoa! What the?..."

"How'd you do that," asked Cole. "That looks like the move Kessler used against me back in Empire City."

"I don't know. I was just focused on getting away from the crazy hag."

"That's it!" Cindy chucked a plate of nachos at him, hitting his face.

"Deserved," said the twins. Sakura giggled as Hermione shook her head.

"I truly will go insane."

"Only slightly," said Harry as Sakura took a chip from his face and ate it. He looked at her and blinked. "Oh right. I almost forgot." Harry Charged away again and came back a few seconds later with a case on his back.

"That's starting to get annoying," said Parvati.

"Sorry, it's faster than running." Harry set down the case and opened it. He pulled out a pole with a unique blade at the end. He pressed the button and the blade gave a faint hum, glowing at the edge. He swung the blade and sliced through a metal table with ease, spilling the snacks onto the ground.

"Dammit, Little Man," said Zeke.

"Sorry. Wasn't thinking."

"Nothing new there," said Cole. Harry cringed slightly before turning off the blade. He turned to Danzo.

"Why a naginata? Melee weapons have no place in modern combat." Danzo took the weapon and set it next to him.

"We've been designing modern armor with an old fashioned samurai style. With modern technology, we can make a proper armor that gives the most protection from modern firearms. I figured an old weapon to accompany it would make it better. I asked you to give it a modern twist and you have delivered once again, Harry. Arigato." He stood up and bowed. Harry bowed back and smiled at the man he considered a second uncle.

"Well," said Isabel. "With that. I think my gift is more appropriate then."

"Don't you dare, Isabel," said Cindy.

"Calm down, Sis," said Cole. "How bad could it be?" Isabel pulled out a small object from her purse as Cindy whirled on her brother. She tossed it in front of Harry who watched as it expanded, revealing the swords from the Reality Room.

"You got them?!"

"Yep!" She grinned smugly. "Who's your favorite mentor?"

"Still Cole." She visibly deflated and Harry grinned before hugging her. She sighed and hugged back.

"Happy birthday, Kid."

"Thanks, Izzy." Sakura stared at the swords and moved closer to the case.

"Uncle… is that?..."

" _Juuchi Yomasu_ and _Yawarakai-Te_." The Akagi family eyed the swords with respect and reverence.

"I'm sorry," said Harry as he heard the names. "You mean the Masamune legend?"

"The very same," said Haruka. "We know because Danzo's brother, Kariya, was a history and mythology major in Ryuga. He talked about the blades often. They were his favorite subject. He did enough research that he was able to put together exactly what each sword looked like. _Juuchi Yomasu,_ 10,000 Cold Nights, has a black wrapped Tsuka and Sageo. _Yawarakai-Te_ , Tender Hands, is wrapped with white. _Yawarakai-Te_ is shorter and has a shorter blade and a peaceful aura while _Juuchi Yomasu_ is longer and feels more sinister."

" _Juuchi Yomasu_ is cursed," said Sakura. "Daddy believed it to be possessed by an oni. Said it was the only explanation for the bloodlust of the blade." Sakura approached the case and put her hand on the glass. "Where did you find these?"

"Hogwarts," said Harry. "They were in this strange room that could make dreams reality. It was enchanted to give you what you need. It was in a room filled with discarded and lost items." Harry looked at the case and felt Schematic activate. He looked at the case and saw gears beneath the swords. "It's a puzzle box." Sakura looked at him as he went to the case and shifted the glass counterclockwise. Everyone saw the glass lift up with the sound of ancient gears. Following the locking mechanisms, Harry turned each part of the wooden base in specific directions.

"Padma, what's he seeing," asked Parvati. Padma activated schematic and looked at the case.

"He's seeing the inner machinations of the box and seeing where to turn it to unlock the case." When the last piece was in place, Harry stood back as the case realigned and the glass separated to release the swords. Harry looked at _Juuchi Yomasu_ and saw a black smoke emitting from it.

"I think your uncle was right about the possession, wrong about the entity. Cole, little help overcharging?"

"Wait," said Isabel. "You think it's a Horcrux?"

"Yeah. Just not one of Tom's." Harry and Cole put their hands on the sword and sent an onslaught of lightning into the blade. They watched as a black smoke rose from the blade and black liquid oozed from the edge. An unearthly scream filled the room and Zed instinctively stood between the soul and his wife, despite his fear. The soul piece roared and charged at the two Technomancers. Harry pulled out his wand and sent a concentrated stream of lightning at the soul piece, obliterating it. Harry roared as it was destroyed and dropped to his knees, weakened from the drain. "Can I get a recharge? Even with the boost from the wand, that was a lot." Cole sent a few jolts to him and he sighed. "Thank you."

"That's what you did to Voldemort's Horcrux," asked Cindy. "That was horrifying."

"You think you're scared? I had one in my head for most of my life." Harry shook his head and felt three pairs of arms wrap around him. He looked and saw Padma, Hermione and Sakura hugging him, equal amounts of fright and relief in their faces. "Feeling a bit claustrophobic, here." They apologized and let go. He adjusted his tie and smiled at them before moving to the swords. He grabbed the sword forged by Muramasa, _Juuchi Yomasu,_ and felt a small twinge of fear as its history of bloodshed could be felt, even without the Horcrux inside it.

"I think you should keep it," said Danzo. "It is a formidable weapon. And may prove useful." Harry nodded before reaching out and grabbing _Yawarakai-Te_ and handing it to Sakura who had been eyeing it since the case was opened. She hugged it to her, smiling. "You'll need proper training to use it. And don't say you'll download the information. Wielding a katana takes discipline and training. You can't cheat your way through it."

"Won't stop me from trying. Ow," he exclaimed as Sakura hit him with the Saya of _Yawarakai-Te_ on the head.

"If I have to properly train, so do you."

"I'm not Japanese, let alone from a Samurai Bloodline. You're Onna-Bugeisha. I can cheat. You can't. Perks of being a Gaijin."

"You are irritating," she pouted.

"So you've told me." He grinned and looked at the people in the room. "I think it's time to stop the dramatics now and get to the party." Cindy saw him smile but knew he was shaken from what just happened. She sighed but put on a smile for her son. Harry's friends and family enjoyed the day with Harry thanking everyone for their gifts, putting the recent events behind him for the moment.

* * *

Sirius Black groaned as he heard someone open his cell. He looked up and saw Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt standing before him. He sat up from the stone slab that was his bed in Azkaban and turned to his former instructor. "Hey, Kingsley," he said weekly. "Feeding the prisoners now? Must've done something bad to get demoted…"

"Get up, Sirius," said Kingsley. He put shackles on him once Sirius was standing. "Follow me."

"Am I getting to eat at a table for once?"

"Quit the jokes and get walking."

"Yes, sir." Sirius gave a mock salute and followed Kingsley out of the cellblock. He walked passed his cousin's cell and jumped when her hand grabbed his rags.

"Dear cousin… don't forget to write…" She laughed manically and retreated from the door of her cell before growing silent.

"You're already warped mind is truly lost now, isn't it?" Sirius continued to follow Kingsley and was put into a carriage with Kingsley next to him. Across from him sat Senior Auror Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and Amelia Bones. He looked at her. "Amelia?..." She glanced at him briefly before keeping her steely gaze on the papers in her hand.

"Eyes forward, Black," said Moody. "And mouth shut! I won't have you cracking jokes no one but you thinks funny on the way to the Ministry."

"What, am I getting a trial finally?" Amelia glanced at him again and he noticed. "Wait… I'm getting a trial?"

"Aye, lad. Finally."

"What brought this on?"

"An investigation about the night you were put away," said Amelia. "Showed there was no evidence of what was previously assumed. We're putting your trial on now to ensure we didn't fuck up ten years ago."

"I'm sure this will be interesting then."

"Oh, he's going to love you," said a voice, startling Sirius. He blinked as a small blue figure blinked into existence on Amelia's shoulder.

"Why is there a pixie here?"

"I'm not a pixie, Mr. Black. What I am is far more interesting. But you'll have to wait until your trial to find out."

"A vague pixie. Why can't things be easy."

"Then it wouldn't be life."

"Heh. Sounds like something Lily would say…"

"We're here," said Kingsley, a small amount of surprise in his voice.

"Already," asked Sirius. Kingsley opened the door to the carriage and led Sirius out. He turned around and saw a car in place of the carriage. "An Impala? When did the Ministry stiffs get Muggle invention?"

"Follow us, Black," said Mad-Eye. Black followed behind them through the Ministry and to the Wizengamot meeting room where the trial would be held. He looked up and saw another familiar face.

"Ted?" The man turned around and Theodore 'Ted' Tonks faced his client.

"Sirius. You look like shite."

"I feel like it too. I take it you're defending me?"

"Yes. When I heard that you were more than likely innocent, I knew I had to be the one to defend you."

"There's reason to believe I'm innocent? When did that happen?"

"You'll find out soon, Mr. Black," said the strange blue figure. Sirius waited for a few minutes as the members of the Wizengamot filed in. The sight of Sirius had a few members muttering angrily and others look away in scorn.

"Tough crowd."

"Shut up," said Mad-Eye. Amelia took her place beside Dumbledore as the head of the DMLE and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, sat beside them both. Sirius spotted a blotch of pink sitting just behind him.

"One spot of color in a sea of grey and it's from the ugliest person I've ever seen."

"Shut up," said Mad-Eye and Kingsley.

"Some things never change, I see," said Ted. "Still a sense of humor, bad though it may be, after all these years."

"I have an excellent sense of humor, thank you very much."

"Keep telling yourself that." Dumbledore banged a gavel at his seat.

"Order! Can I have everyone's attention, please?!" A few seconds later, the members of the Wizengamot quieted down from their hushed conversations. "Thank you. Today, we have one topic on the agenda. The long overdue trial of Sirius Orion Black."

"Hem-hem," coughed a voice behind Cornelius Fudge. _'I can already tell this is going to get annoying,'_ thought Sirius. "Before we begin. Director Bones. It is against regulations to bring a pet magical creature to Wizengamot meetings." _'Definitely going to get annoying.'_

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," said Amelia. "There are no magical creatures here."

"Unless you count the house elf that's invisible by the man with the man with horrible platinum blonde hair." Sirius smirked as Lucius Malfoy sneered at the blue figure.

"Lord Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "If you do indeed have your family house elf with you, please send it away. That goes for all other Lords in attendance. Send them out, now." After a few pops, Amelia continued.

"My companion here is not a magical creature in the sense that you define them by."

"I am in fact an A.I. An Artificial Intelligence. Essentially, as my creator puts it, I am a computer with emotions." _'It's like that movie Lily showed me and James! Please don't end up blowing up the Earth… I like this planet!'_ "I'm here to oversee the trial of Sirius Orion Black, and record the outcome for the ICW."

"I hope that has satisfied the reason for your interruption, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge," said Amelia. Sirius smirked slightly as Umbridge sat down, trying to hide her anger.

"If there are no more interruptions, Mr. Black. Please step forward." Sirius was escorted forward and placed at a conjured table in front of Dumbledore, Amelia and Cornelius Fudge.

"Excuse me, Dumbledore," said Malfoy. "But why are we giving Black a trial? I thought this matter was closed 10 years ago."

"An investigation has brought to light the fact that Sirius Orion Black was never given a trial in the first place. Auror Dawlish simply dropped him in Azkaban without trial or probable cause. We are giving him his trial today."

"It's only ten years late," said Sirius. "But better late than never, I suppose." Amelia's eyebrow twitched slightly as she remembered how aggravating her ex-boyfriend could be.

"I say we just put him back and get it over with," said a man in to Malfoy's right.

"Then I suppose we should put all alleged Death Eaters in Azkaban without trial as well, Lord Flint? It seems only fair, since he _is_ an alleged Death Eater, as are all of the people who claimed to have been under the _Imperius_." Amelia looked out into the crowd and saw several Lords sweating, and a few of them sneering at her. All from the Dark and at least one from the Light. _'Not as clear cut as we originally thought,'_ she thought to herself. Flint received a glare from Malfoy and sat down, growling. "Then let's start this trial. Without anymore interruptions." She glanced over at Cornelius who was sweating profusely.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. He turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black. You are being charged with collaborating in the murder of James and Lily Potter, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the deaths of several Muggle civilians. How do you plead?"

"Innocent on all accounts," said Sirius and Ted nodded, standing next to him. "Don't believe me? Fine then. Give me Veritaserum." This lead to grumblings among the Dark Houses.

"Are you sure, Mr. Black," asked Dumbledore. "You know that this will force you to tell the truth."

"I've spent ten years in Azkaban. At this point, I have nothing to lose."

"Very well, Auror Shacklebolt. Administer three drops of Veritaserum to Mr. Black."

In the rafters behind the Wizengamot, Isabel and Cindy were standing by, Harry linked to them with a video call, the audio coming from the earphones they were listening to. "Veritaserum right off the back? Just how bad is Azkaban?"

"I don't think that's it," said Isabel. "I saw his eyes when we picked him up. They had life in them, not desperation. Something has made him cling to hope for ten years. Is the video link synced?"

"Yeah. Just gotta wait for the signal to reveal the evidence. Is Holly linked?"

"Yes, Harry," said the A.I.

"Alright. Just let me know when to send it."

Sirius was given the potion and when he next spoke, his voice was passive. "Tastes awful."

"Can you tell us your full name," asked Dumbledore.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What is the date of the day you were born?"

"November 3rd, 1959,"

"The Veritaserum is working, Mr. Dumbledore," said Auror Shacklebolt after checking the information. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, regarding the first charge, collaboration in the murder of James and Lily Potter, and the attempted murder of Harry Potter. Do you still plead innocent?"

"Yes."

"Please explain."

"James and Lily asked James' father to protect them with the Fidelus Charm. The original plan was for me to be the Secret Keeper, but I was the obvious choice. There was suspicion among our allies about a traitor within our midst. It was thought that our friend, Remus Lupin, was the traitor. An idea I still believe was false. Instead, I suggested our other friend, Peter Pettigrew, be the Secret Keeper."

"He must be lying," shouted a man as many people yelled at the man on trial.

"God these people are stupid," said Isabel as she rubbed her temples.

"What the hell is wrong with them," asked Harry.

"Oh so many things," said Cindy.

Dumbledore banged the gavel. "Order! Need I remind everyone that it takes years of mental training to just alter one's responses under Veritaserum to say the truth in a different way, and impossible to lie under the effects of the potion!" With low grumbles of anger and disbelief, the Lords quieted down. "Mr. Black, are you, or have you ever, been a Death Eater or associated to Lord Voldemort?" Isabel shook her head at the flinches from everyone in attendance.

"No."

"Where were you on the night of the attack on the Potter family?"

"I was attending a Muggle charity event with Amelia Bones. It was our 2 year anniversary. I was planning to propose to her when I felt something was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"When Harry was born, James asked me to be his godfather. I partook in the godfather ritual, which would alert me if Harry was in danger if James and Lily were both dead. Before I could propose, I felt a pull on my magic. Harry was in trouble."

"Director Bones. Can you corroborate Mr. Black's claims?"

"Yes, I can. I was indeed on a date with Sirius Black on the night in question."

"How can we believe you," asked Lucius Malfoy.

"I have video evidence. I was aware that this would come to light and came prepared. Ms. Daniels. Please bring the evidence forward."

"That's our cue, Kid." Isabel and Cindy walked down the aisles and went next to Sirius.

"Please state your names for the record," said Dumbledore.

"Isabel Daniels, owner and founder of Daniels Magical Technologies."

"Cindy MacGrath, Isabel's personal assistant," said Cindy, adjusting her glasses.

"We are led to believe you have evidence to corroborate Mr. Black and Director Bones' claims. Is this true?"

"Yes it is," said Isabel. She pulled out a computer and projector and set it on a conjured table. She set up a white screen to project the images on and turned on the computer. "This is a No-Mag device. A computer allows one to access more information than a simple library. With it, we can record images, sounds and various other things." She pulled up an old news story. "This is a charity event taking place the night the Potter family was attacked. She fast forwarded the video to a certain part and paused. She zoomed in on a single part of the screen, revealing Sirius' face alongside the back of a red haired woman's head. "This is an image of Sirius Black at the charity event. The timestamp at the top right of the screen shows exactly when he was on camera. This is the precise time that James Potter was pronounced dead by investigators of the incident."

"This doesn't prove anything," shouted Flint. Malfoy glared at the man, but it went unnoticed. "Need I remind you that with magic, we can Apparate to a destination and back in mere seconds?! And there's no proof that the woman in this… image, is Director Bones."

"Thought someone would mention that. So I did a little digging. See, the hotel this was taking place in had some old camera system in place, old enough that it still had copies of past recordings on hand, stored away. I managed to get a copy of one of those recordings and have it ready here." Harry, hearing his cue, sent the buffed up image of Amelia and Sirius entering the hotel. They couldn't bring the actual copy, which was on a VHS tape, so Harry, having to be away from the trial anyway for the lack of power, was linking an old VCR to a computer at the hotel itself and using his magic to enhance the image from the original blurry format. "This is clearly Amelia and Sirius Black entering the hotel. Now keep your eyes on them." Harry, on cue, fast forwarded the video, linking it to several other feeds synced to the same time and showing Sirius and Amelia throughout their entire date, Sirius never leaving her side once until one moment when he walked away. The next few minutes showed Amelia waiting for him to return until the event was over, and she left the hotel.

"The timestamps tell us that Sirius has a solid alibi for the time of the Potter's murders. He is innocent of the first charge," said Dumbledore. The Dark Families grumbled amongst themselves. "Mr. Black, in light of the second charge, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, how do you plead?"

"Innocent."

"Explain."

"Peter Pettigrew is alive." Another bout of shouting caused Isabel to growl and send a blast of magic into the air, startling those in attendance.

"Thank you, Ms. Daniels. I find myself needing to remind everyone that Veritaserum prevents one from lying! Even the most experienced in the Mental Arts cannot stop themselves from telling the truth while under the effects of Veritaserum. They can answer it in ways that are truthful but not what one may want to hear, but such a technique is only achieved after a lifetime of training in the mental arts. Mr. Black, please give a full explanation."

"Back during our school days, Remus Lupin was turned into a werewolf by Fenrir Greyback. When he started taking wolfsbane potion to limit the effects of his transformations during the full moon, he was alone. Myself, James, and Peter decided to learn how to become Animagi so that we could make sure he wasn't alone. James was a stag, I was a dog resembling a grim, and Peter was a rat." Isabel looked around and saw many of the Light families muttering as what Sirius said hit them.

"And what happened the day that Peter was declared dead?"

As Sirius recalled the events of the day, Holly scanned the room, keeping eyes on those who were presumed to be Death Eaters. Most were angry. One remained calm. Holly singled out Malfoy who kept his eyes on her the entire time, clearly aware of her watching gaze. "After checking on Harry, and finding he was safe and with Dumbledore, being brought there by Rubeus Hagrid, I tracked down Peter, who I knew was the Secret Keeper. I tracked him down to a Muggle motel and cornered him. He was craftier than I thought. He got attention from nearby Muggles by claiming I betrayed James. He blasted a nearby gas line with an _Incendio_ spell, blowing it up and knocking me to the ground. Before I passed out, He cut off his finger and dropped it before turning into a rat and running away." When he was finished speaking, and the realization that this was the truth hit the Wizengamot, once more they started shouting. Half still claiming he was somehow lying, the other half crying out for Peter's head.

"Order," shouted Dumbledore as he banged the gavel once more. "Do we have evidence of this account?"

"We do actually," said Isabel. "And it comes in the form of one of my company's inventions." She turned to her phone. "Ready, Kid?"

"Yeah, just don't be surprised if this thing short circuits in transit. It wasn't designed to be transported this way, and I don't know if I can fix it after."

"It's fine. It's the prototype anyways, so it has the quartz battery. It should be fine."

"Alright, one Charging through!" Isabel held out her phone and Harry Charged through with two objects in tow, a generator and the first memory scanner that Isabel ever created. Harry gripped his head as Isabel immediately got to work setting up the generator while Cindy brought out a taser and shot Harry with it to give him a basic charge. "Thank you." Harry adjusted his tie and breathed a sigh of relief as the generator was up and running. The members saw lightning arc to his body as it naturally drained energy from the generator.

"State your name for the record," said Dumbledore.

"Harry MacGrath. Son of Cindy MacGrath and student of Isabel Daniels." He held up the device in his hand. "And this is basically what has replaced the Pensieve in most Magical Countries. The Memory Scanner." Harry walked over to Sirius who stared at him as his appearance came to mind.

"James?"

"No, Mr. Black. I'm not my father," said Harry quietly. He hooked Sirius up to the Memory Scanner. "Please think back to your confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Black." The Wizengamot watched as the Scanner projected the images around Sirius as Harry stepped away. They watched the confrontation as Sirius remembered it. Holly kept her eyes on the Wizengamot as they watched the memory. She noted, once again, Malfoy kept a calm gaze as he watched the proceedings while other members watched with equal amounts of fascination and horror as they realized with this device, their secrets would be revealed if a trial were to happen against them. Harry sparked his hands when he saw the toad in pink try to speak up.

Dolores Umbridge, for once in her life, stayed silent. She's heard of what Electromancers could do and didn't want to risk being on one's bad side. Cornelius Fudge was sweating even more than before. _'This is a political nightmare! The Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, in Azkaban without trial for ten years! Why is my luck this bad! The compensation this will mean will cost the ministry so much! It'll affect my election results!'_

"Can I head back now," asked Harry. "I'm about to drain the generator fully."

"Pack up the Scanner then you can go," said Isabel. Harry nodded, collected the Scanner and generator and Charged through Isabel's phone back to where he originally was.

An hour later, Harry was lounging in Isabel's penthouse when he heard the platform lift from the garage to the top floor, the Impala came into view and Harry grinned. Isabel climbed out, followed by Cindy. "How'd it turn out?"

"Took a bit but…" Harry grinned as he saw Sirius climb out of the Impala's backseat, Amelia helping him. "Innocent of all charges."

"Good. One less thing to worry about, but now we've got a new problem."

"Where the hell is Pettigrew," asked Cindy.

"He can't have gone far," said Sirius. "Too much of a coward to go outside of familiar territory."

"Are we sure," asked Harry. "He played you twice before already."

"I'm sure. He was always the most afraid out of the four of us. Was always dragged along with us in our… plans."

"You mean pranks," said Amelia, glaring at him. He raised his hands in defense.

"And with that," said Harry. "He's all yours, Amelia." Harry sat up from his seat and fixed his suit. "I'd catch up, but I have things I need to do. Have a good day, Mr. Black." Harry walked away as Holly took his Sonic Multitool from Amelia and followed him.

"You'll have to forgive him," said Cindy. "He read about your antics with the Marauders. And I think he feels you were a bit of an idiot, going off without a plan or telling anyone."

"Yeah, he sort of has a complex when it comes to dumb ideas," said Isabel. "They kind of led to him being abused by his uncle until I found him four years ago."

"Who the hell sent him to the Dursley's," asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore," said Cindy. "This'll take a bit of an explanation."

"Considering I've just been released from prison, I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry for putting this all in one chapter. I found that the individual chapters were too short in my opinion. Sorry as well if the trial wasn't all that great, this is basically to make sure I get Sirius free as soon as possible. Until next time, Y'all!**


	11. The Upgraded Hogwarts Express

It was the day Harry would take the Hogwarts Express to school, and he was taking his time getting ready. "Should you be going this slowly," asked Holly.

"Not really. Just delaying the inevitable."

"I know how you feel about Hogwarts. But it doesn't change the fact that you have to go, not only to help out your fellow Technomancers, but also to stop Voldemort as well." Harry sighed as he put on one of the new suits from the Kingsman tailors. He checked it out and grinned.

"Damn. I should order from them more often."

"I agree." Harry heard a knock on the door and turned to it as he finished his tie.

"Come in." Harry saw his mother enter the room and admire his suit.

"That's definitely a lot nicer than your normal ones."

"You're telling me. We ready to go?"

"Me and Isabel have been ready for some time. We've just been waiting on you."

"Sorry. I really don't want to go. But Holly reminded me why it's important."

"Well, Zed has something for you in R&D."

"Last minute upgrade, huh?"

"Seems like it. Hurry on down and get it so we can go." Harry grinned and Charged to R&D and saw Sasha there.

"Hey Sasha, where's Zed?"

"He's fallen asleep. Worked on this thing all night." Sasha reached behind her desk and pulled out what looked like a gun.

"Does he want me to blow my hands off?

"Calm down. We know you can't generate enough of energy to send out a current on your own, we've been working on this for about a year. It's not an ordinary gun. Think of it as a better way to send out an attack. Your wand, you said, can generate a constant stream. This gun can send out a bolt with equal or greater strength compared to Cole's own." She pressed a button and tossed the gun to Harry as a target popped up. "Test it out."

Using the training Sam insisted he get, Harry aimed the gun and sent his electricity into it. He pulled the trigger and watched as a single bolt shot out and burned up the paper target. He looked at it and grinned. Sasha handed him a holster and he put it away. He watched as it disappeared from view, but the weight was still there. "I love magic."

"Before you head off to school, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What's up?"

"No doubt you've put together my little… surprise for Zed." She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Harry grinned and nodded. "I told him last night and he was ecstatic. We asked Cindy to be the baby's godmother." Harry grinned even more. "I will be due in March. Your godbrother or sister will be a couple of months old when you get out of school for summer."

"That's great," he said, smiling. Sasha smiled and hugged him.

"When we know about the gender, I want you to suggest a name for the baby. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic."

"Kid," said Isabel from the intercom. "We gotta go! Get your ass in gear!"

"Language," said Cindy in the background.

"And that's my cue to leave," said Harry. He hugged Sasha and smiled. "See ya when I get back, Sasha."

"See you when you get back, 'Jack'." Harry rolled his eyes and Charged to the Penthouse.

"Alright," he told them. "I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go," said Isabel as she grabbed her bag. Harry used a spare phone to call Hermione and let her know they were coming through. He grabbed their hands and Charged through to Hermione's side of the call. They landed in an alley close to King's Cross Station and Hermione smiled as she saw them.

"Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Can I just pretend that I don't have to attend?"

"No," said Cindy. Harry groaned and walked in step with Hermione to King's Cross as her parents, Emma and Daniel, walked with Cindy and Isabel.

"So," asked Daniel. "What can Hermione expect from Hogwarts?"

"Inconsistency," said Harry. "Rumor has it the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher changes each year. Most think it's because of a curse."

"Grand…"

"From what Dumbledore said," said Cindy. "That may change after this year. Said he may have found the reason."

"I'll believe it when I see it." They got to King's Cross and met up with the Patils. Harry and Padma smiled when they saw each other. Parvati rolled her eyes and stood by Hermione.

"Think we'll ever get as close to him as my sister has," she asked with hushed tones. Hermione blushed lightly before responding.

"We shouldn't focus on that."

"You two better work fast," said Isabel behind them. They jumped and turned to her as she grinned. "Form your own connection with him. Otherwise, Padma's always going to be in your way." She finished with a singsong voice before heading back to Cindy.

"Stop stoking flames," said Cindy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure…" The group made it to the pillar hiding Platform 9 ¾, where Daniel and Emma hugged their daughter, being unable to go through.

"Stay safe," said Daniel.

"I'll have Harry with me. I'll be fine."

"That's not reassuring given his line of work."

"Hush dear," said Emma as she smiled at her daughter. "Good luck." She winked, letting Hermione know that she wasn't just talking about school. Hermione blushed before turning back to her trolley and went through the pillar without a second thought. The Patils followed soon after and Harry turned to the Grangers.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to Hermione."

"Hell," said Isabel. "I'll even teach her how to defend herself in case Harry's not able to do anything."

"Thank you," said Emma.

"It's the same every year," shouted a shrill voice. "Packed with Muggles of course!" Harry and Cindy cringed and turned to the woman shouting.

"Of all the… wait here," said Harry as he walked over to the family of red heads.

"Crap. Cindy, control your son before he gets himself hexed," said Isabel.

"No. I want to see this happen."

"Excuse me," said Harry as he looked at the mother of the family. "Are you insane, stupid, or trying to draw attention to yourself?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're loud enough to be heard across the train station and your shouting about magical terms," he said with a voice loud enough for the family to hear but not anyone else. "Either you willingly tried to expose magic, which is a crime if you remember, or you're just plain stupid and don't know to keep your mouth shut. And as for your question, yes it is Platform 9 ¾ so kindly head there before you start yelling out about magical terminology." He walked back to the others muttering 'idiot' under his breath. He adjusted his tie and looked at his mother. "Shall we go?"

"Jesus," said Daniel. "Remind me never to do anything stupid around you."

"That should go without saying," said Harry. The red headed family made their way to the pillar and Harry turned to his mother. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Only if you apologize. It could've waited for another time."

"Fine." Harry turned to the family. "Sorry for my harsh words. I have been told I have an Idiot Complex and it shows. Good day." Harry grabbed his bag and went through the pillar.

"A full sentence," said Cindy. "He's improving at least."

"I think Sasha's to thank for that one," said Isabel. "She's like a sister to him after all."

"And a better role model than my brother." The two women continued their conversation as they carried their bags through the pillar. Molly Weasley stared at the pillar, aghast that a child, no older than her youngest son, talked to her in such a way.

"You'll have to excuse her," said a voice familiar to Harry as he passed through the barrier. He turned and saw a girl his age with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a far away look. She sparked lightning between her fingers. "Mrs. Weasley tends to be use, to doing things a certain way."

"And the stalker reveals herself at last. Can I get your name?"

"Luna Lovegood. Technomancer Beta, Seer."

"A Seer?"

"Like Kessler, yes." She grinned at his surprised look. "Don't be so shocked. Of course I'd know about the man who threatened my future husband."

"You seem confidant about that." She tapped her head next to her eyes and smiled.

"See you on the train, Harry. I'm sure the server room will be quite popular."

"Spoilers."

"Be ready for a lot of them, Fancy Man." Luna smiled and walked away.

"Seer stalker. What else can surprise me?"

"Never ask that," said Holly as the Weasley's followed Cindy and Isabel through.

"You should teach that boy better manners," shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"His manners are excellent," said Cindy. "It's just when he sees people being idiots, he steps in or he explodes. He was sent to abusive relatives when he was younger because of an old fools idiotic idea that his aunt would be as caring as her sister. How wrong he was."

"Still, he shouldn't speak to an adult that way!"

"Considering I'm more mature than most adults," said Harry, adjusting his cufflinks. "I think you can't say what I can and can't do. You are not my mother. She is. Your not my mentor, Isabel is. Now I ask you to kindly shut up, say nothing else to me or my family, bid your children good bye, and have a blessed day."

"In other words," said Isabel as she followed Harry. "Fuck off." Harry paid no more attention to the family except when one of the twins shocked their younger brother when he was about to say something. Harry looked at them and saw a current pass through the two twins.

"Izzy, check it out. See what I see?"

"A continuous stream passing through the two twins. They're basically not having to worry about a constant recharge because they're swapping energy between each other. You think they're Technomancers or Electromancers."

"Electromancers wouldn't have that happen to them. They don't have the same problems as us. I read that they can generate lightning by channeling their magic into the air around them to build up electrons. Where Technomancers have a steady supply of energy within ourselves that needs a recharge. That is a sign of Technomancy and given the potency. They're Alphas."

"So Conduits."

"Didn't know you started calling them that as well."

"It's catchy."

"Now the Beta's just need a nickname. And not Forgers. That just sounds lame."

"Mechanists," suggested Hermione.

"Hell of a lot better than Forgers, that's for sure."

"Millicent," asked a man nearby. "What the devil's the matter with you now, girl?!"

"I… I'm not feeling to well…"

"Get moving, Millicent! Don't look weak!" Harry moved over to her, finding Draco Malfoy and dragging him with him.

"Hey," shouted Draco, drawing his parents attention.

"What's her name," asked Harry, gesturing slightly to the girl.

"Millicent Bulstrode. Why?"

"I think she's like you. One way to find out." Harry pushed passed her father who glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Harry MacGrath," replied Harry. Harry extended Draco's hand which caused a spark to pass between it and Millicent's body. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, sending a stream of lightning at her.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?!" Millicent Bulstrode's breathing started to steady and she looked stronger than earlier. To her father, she looked stronger than she ever had before. Harry grabbed her face lightly and looked her in the eye. Her brown eyes showed the same light green eyes as Draco's and Cole's.

"I was saving her from gut wrenching pain. I take it you live in an area with little to no electrical equipment?"

"What," she asked him.

"That answers my question. Ok. Come here." Harry led her to the train and to one of the generators. "Hold out your hand and pull with your magic slightly at the energy this machine is giving off. Millicent looked at him cautiously but listened. She and her father watched as a stream of lightning pulled to her from the generator. Soon, she felt better than she had her entire life.

"What just happened," she asked.

"You're a Technomancer. And the first I've met that doesn't have a Mundane appliances in their home or neighborhood. Your magic seems to have retreated into your body because of the lack of energy. Essentially putting it into a hibernated state."

"English, please."

"Your magic was asleep to better define it," said Holly as she blinked into existence. Millicent jumped back and Draco glared at her.

"Not you again!"

"Where Harry goes, I go."

"Great. So for as long as I'm stuck learning from him, I'm now stuck with you as well."

"Enough," said Harry. He sparked his hands to make his point. The Weasley twins watched the exchange and saw Harry's hands spark. When he had both children's attention he sighed and adjusted his tie. "You, along with any others who have Technomancy, will be instructed by me on how to use your magic, from my personal experience."

"Why do I need to listen to you," asked Draco. Harry sighed once more and held out his hand, draining energy from Draco who clutched at his head as he felt empty.

"Because I know the ins and outs of your magic. I've had four years to practice with it, you've only had a month. Until you can claim to know more about this than me, you're my bitch, got it?" Draco nodded and drained the generator when Harry stopped.

"So that's how you shut him up," said Millicent with a smirk as Draco glared. "Alright, MacGrath. I'll learn from you. If only so I know how to do that. And to see what else I can do."

"Well, you're magic allows you to survive long falls. I'm talking hundreds of feet with no damage. Something I cannot do myself."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Beta Technomancer. That means my magic is more related to inventing and controlling technology. You're Alphas. More in line with energy, code, and adapting. Your mind can adapt to other languages quickly and give you a proper translation, as well as retain larger amounts of information you can download."

"No French lessons then. That's a plus."

"The energy your body gives out naturally enhances your muscles as well, making you survive long falls, heavy hits, and several other things." Harry stepped out of the train and climbed to the top of it with ease as they followed him out. Isabel spotted him and sighed.

"He's doing it again," she said. Cindy turned around and saw him on top of the train.

"I think he's trying to make sure they hear what he has to say this time. Not showing off. Not fully, at least." Harry turned to Millicent and Draco.

"I'll also be teaching you how I maneuver around a battlefield to use my equipment, and how my uncle, who is an Alpha like you two, uses his magic in a fight. Just a heads up, it's physically demanding and requires a balance of muscle, speed, and brain power. But soon, you'll be able to keep pace with both of us."

"Why would we need to know how to fight," asked Draco.

"Because of the First Sons," said Padma as she strolled up beside them. "A terrorist group with artificial Technomancy who Harry and his uncle have been fighting for years. They've been attacking the Mundane world. Harry is called to help fight against them on a regular basis. Sooner or later, they'll need more help."

"And I take it you're a Technomancer as well," asked Millicent.

"Beta. Like Harry." Harry noticed a couple of people watching him and grinned as he jumped off the train and used Static Thrusters to float to the ground next to them. A girl with platinum hair and vibrant blue eyes watched him with intrigue.

"You should get inside," called a voice from a window. Harry turned around and saw Luna looking at them. "Train'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Come on," said Harry. "We'll head into the server room so I can show you some footage on our powers." Draco and Millicent went aboard the train and this time, noticed the cameras lining the car.

"What are those things," asked Draco.

"Cameras. They can record images and sounds and we've installed them all across the train, and at Hogwarts. My mom and mentor should already be in the server room. Padma, want to go on ahead?" She smiled and Charged through a camera to the server room. The girl watching Harry went wide eyed and looked at the wires as she saw the electricity travel down a wire. Draco and Millicent looked at the camera, shocked. "Oh yeah. We can do that. That's your first test. It's called Charging. You turn your body into pure energy, traveling along networked systems. Power cables, camera systems, sound systems, phone calls. If it's connected, we can Charge through it. Earlier this summer, my mentor and I installed a camera system on the Express along with several generators to help Technomancers survive. On the ride to Hogwarts, I'm going to have any Technomancer Charge through the system to get the hang of it. It's a closed network, so there's no issues of appearing halfway around the world."

"How many of us are there," asked Millicent.

"As far as I know, there may only be seven of us at the moment. But, I haven't seen everyone yet. Just you, Padma and a girl named Luna. There are a pair of twins a few years older than us that may be Technomancers as well, but that remains to be seen." As Harry spoke about Technomancy, Holly kept observing Lucius Malfoy as he watched his son and Harry.

"Hey Kid," said Isabel from behind him. "Trains about to leave. You on or off?"

"We're on. Who wants to try first?" Millicent walked to the camera.

"How do I?..." she held out her hand as she spoke and Charged through, scaring her father who was watching nearby. Draco glanced at his father who kept a calm gaze the entire time. Draco glanced at the camera before climbing onto the train normally. Harry looked where Draco was looking before getting on and met the gaze of Lucius. Harry glared at the man who betrayed no emotion. Lucius chuckled to himself before walking away. The blonde girl walked over to Harry.

"Can anyone do that?"

"Afraid not. Only Technomancers."

"How do I know if I am one?"

"Have you lived in a place with a lot of No-Mag tech?"

"Countryside manor, so no."

"Have you seen blueprints of devices when you look at them?"

"Can't say I've bothered."

"What about shocking people?"

"As in scandalous shocking or physical?"

"Given what you've seen us do, what do you think?"

"Then I have to say no."

"Then I'm sorry, Miss…"

"Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass."

"Daphne. It doesn't appear that you're a Technomancer. Sorry. However. I can show you what it's like to travel like one."

"Only if my best friend can tag along. She's the brunette with glasses clinging to her mother behind me." Harry looked and saw just that. "Our bags are on the train already, but she's too nervous to get on. Tracey! Let's go!" Harry went over to her and smiled, getting her attention.

"Tracey, right?" She nodded. "Want to see something cool?" Again she nodded. "Then come with me and Daphne and you'll see it."

"Hey," shouted Daphne. "The trains moving! We gotta go!" Harry grabbed Tracey's hand and smiled.

"Come on!" He started running, Tracey close behind him still holding his hand. He grabbed Daphne's hand and they started running to catch up with the train.

"We're not going to make it," shouted Daphne.

"Oh ye of little faith!" Harry Charged with both girls in hand into a camera that just passed them, getting them on the train. They landed in the Server Room and both girls lost their balance slightly. Millicent was laying on the ground, a large smile on her face.

"That was fun!"

"That was cutting it close," said Cindy as she typed on a laptop.

"No one's fault but evolution," said Harry. He turned to Tracey. "All good?" She nodded and blushed when he smiled at her. "It's a bit lonely in here, don't you think?"

"I believe it is," said Isabel as she pressed a button and turned on the new intercom system. "Alright, students! My name is Isabel Daniels! I am a new teacher at Hogwarts and the one responsible for the upgrades you may have noticed around the train! Anyone familiar with No-Mag technology, that's Muggle to your Europeans, and any First Generation wizards and witches are welcome to the new Server Room where we have Wi-Fi, Internet, and games! Just keep food away from the equipment, please! We're in the second car from the front!"

"We're inviting more people here," asked Draco.

"How else are we supposed to locate other Technomancers," asked Isabel.

"Drain them like this bastard did me?"

"Unethical," said Harry. "And I only did it to make a point." Draco glared at him as a few students walked into the room, looking around. Harry turned to the twins as they walked in. He noticed another surge pass between them and looked at Holly. "How should we do this?"

"Beta tests first then Alpha." Harry dug into his bag and pulled out a flashlight.

"Hey Gemini," he called. The twins turned to him. "Catch!" He tossed the flashlight at them and watched as one of them reached to catch it and saw it deconstruct in the air, the parts moving around both twins as they smiled and started putting it together in a different layout than it was originally. He saw they'd managed to pull parts from a nearby computer, annoying him slightly, and created a lion with the bulb being used to light up the eyes. The lion bounded out of the room and soon enough a girl screamed from another car.

"Fred," she shouted "George!" They grinned and turned to Harry.

"Thank you for giving us something new to play with…" said one.

"…It was getting boring messing with just Dad's old things" finished the other.

"Oh great," said Harry. "Twin speak. As if I don't get enough of that from non-twins back home."

"Get used to it," said a voice at the door. He turned and saw a girl the same age as the Weasley twins standing there with the mechanical lion tugging at her hair. "They don't do anything without each other and use twin speak to annoy anyone around them. Can someone please get this thing off of me?"

"Sorry Angelina," said one of the twins. He went over to her and took the lion. It gave a mechanical roar, from a speaker taken from the computer, and sat in his hand.

"You're forgiven, George," said Angelina.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Padma.

"I didn't know that either," said Harry.

"It makes sense though," said Holly, flying over to the lion. "I'm perfectly sentient. I think your magic can do so much more than you think it can, Harry."

"A mystery we'll find out later," said Isabel as she tried fixing the broken computer and growled when she couldn't. She turned to the Weasley twins. "You're paying for that."

"We'll just fix it."

"You gutted it and broke the glass," said Harry. "Thing won't work properly now. I'm gonna have to build a new one from scratch." He took the lion and examined it with Schematic. "Jesus. It's like magic itself is powering it alone. Without a quartz crystal. That's still in the computer. This is Kessler level Technomancy."

"Are you sure," asked Cindy.

"I've been constructing things for four years and I still haven't been able make proper automatons. The closest is Holly and even then, she's just living code."

"And proud to be it," said the A.I. George and Fred looked at her.

"What are you?"

"A computer with emotion, to be simplistic." Luna Charged into a computer linked to the Internet and came back a few minutes later wearing a beret and eating a parfait.

"Where did you go," asked Isabel.

"Paris," said Luna as she took another bite.

"Well," said Harry. "Now we know Internet Charging is safe. Never tried it before."

"Safe and delicious," said Luna with a grin. Harry shot a bolt from his new weapon and melted her parfait. She glared at him and he put the gun away with a flourish.

"That your new toy from Sasha and Zeke," asked Isabel. Harry nodded with a grin.

"That's a toy," asked Draco.

"It's a figure of speech, dude," said a kid behind Harry. Harry turned to him and he stared. "You're Harry MacGrath! Holy crap! You're magical?!"

"Yep. Take it you've heard of me?"

"I was in Empire City when the quarantine went up! I saw you fighting those First Son guys!"

"Why were you in Empire City?"

"Visiting family. Sorry, forgot my manners for a second." The boy extended his hand. "Dean Thomas!"

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Harry shook his hand. Dean looked at Holly.

"Is that you're A.I.?"

"Pleasure to meet you," said Holly. "I am, indeed, Holly."

"Is there a risk of you going Skynet?"

"Only a 32.84% chance. And rising."

"That's pretty funny!"

"You found that funny," asked Isabel.

"Yeah, why?"

"You finally got one, Holly. Congrats."

"I feel like you're making fun of my humor."

"Well when your humor is based on A.I.s going crazy and trying to kill everyone, you kinda get numb to it all," said Harry. "Shows how much you make those jokes." Harry turned to Daphne as she and Tracey looked at all of the monitors.

"Miss Greengrass. Can I speak with you in private?"

"Uh… sure." Harry led her to another car and saw Susan there with a few other people.

"Hello, again, Susan."

"Oh, hi, Harry."

"Time to talk."

"Alright. Lead the way." Daphne looked at her curiously as they followed him to an empty car. He gestured for them to sit across from him as he sat, Holly placing herself on his shoulder.

"So," said Daphne. "What's this about?"

"I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together, Ms. Greengrass," said Harry. "Then allow me to make a full introduction. My name is Harry MacGrath, formerly Harry Potter of House Potter. I believe your father spoke to you of a Betrothal Contract between the two of us?"

"Wait, you're Harry Potter?!"

"The one and only. Only since I was adopted by my mom three years ago, I've been Harry MacGrath."

"Why not just keep your family name?"

"Because I want to be known for my achievements. My actual achievements, not the fictional ones in the stories, not the lie that I myself beat Voldemort when in reality it was my birth mother," he ignored the brief grimace from the girls and continued. "I've tried distancing myself from my birth name as much as possible, so I'm recognized for my own choices, actions, and inventions. Like Holly here." Holly did a flip in the air before flying over to the blonde.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Greengrass."

"Um… pleasure to meet you as well." Harry noticed a chill coming from Daphne.

"Excuse me, Daphne. But have you practiced Occlumency?"

"Most Pureblood Families do. It's to protect Family Magic. Why?"

"Has your family complained about it getting colder in your home?"

"Recently, why?"

"Because, according to my research in Elemental Magics, you're showing the signs of a semi-awakened Cryomancer, or Ice Mage."

"Harry has been trying to figure out how Technomancy originated," said Holly. "He's researched vastly how Elemental Magics have grown and expanded over the years. Magic has evolved several times throughout the millennia, Elemental Magic especially as humans travel to and live in different climates. He's become quite knowledgeable about Elemental Mages."

"And you are a Cryomancer. No doubt a genetic trait passed on from a distant relative as Greengrass has origins in Iceland. Water and Ice. Research done by Ryuga Academy in Japan has shown that the practice of Occlumency, given its often cold demeanor in mages, makes Cryomancers produce a cold aura around themselves as a result."

"Gives me a few ideas on how to treat harassers," said Daphne. "So, I take it we're here to discuss the Betrothal Contracts our parents set up when the 'Dragon Alliance' was proposed?"

"Pretty and smart. Wonderful combination." Daphne blushed lightly and shook her head. "And yes. We are here to discuss just that."

"Alright. So, where do we begin?"

"First, I want to know what you two ladies want regarding the Contracts. It's why I wanted to speak with you. I want to know your personal feelings about the Contracts and whether or not you wish to continue them. I thought that your parents had discussed this with you during the summer."

"They may have mentioned it," said Daphne. "But I probably wasn't paying attention. Any time you and the Contract was brought up, I tuned it out. No offense."

"None taken. If it weren't for the fact that this does effect our future, I would've zoned out about it as well until the last minute. But it is important. We do need to discuss this, and it's better we do this now rather than later when it becomes more pressing. So, what do you two want to do?"

"I've already given this some thought," said Susan. "For now, I want to continue forward with this. After meeting you and learning of what you've done since learning of your magic, I want to see what other things happen around you. Besides, you seem rather charming." She finished her words softly with a light blush, but it wasn't soft enough to evade her companions' hearing.

"Let's continue ours as well, MacGrath," said Daphne. "If you are as interesting as your magic, I may stick around longer than I think. But if it seems like we don't want to be with you forever, we can end the Contracts at any time?"

"Yes," said Harry. "That was a stipulation set up by my parents when they discussed this with your parents, from what my birth mother's journal mentioned."

"Your mum is in the server room, right," asked Susan.

"Yes, actually. Both she and Isabel have been hired as teachers at Hogwarts."

"Doesn't Isabel run a multi-billion dollar company?"

"Yes, but other than a few press conferences and tech demos, all she really does is paperwork, and even then Mom helps her with that. I say helps, but really I mean does the actual work while Isabel invents or goofs off."

"I resent that," said Isabel over the intercom.

"How did she do that," asked Daphne.

"She's a dhampir. A half vampire. Her senses are better than normal humans, and she never ages unless she wants to," said Harry.

"God, that's unfair."

"Join the club," said Susan, deadpanned.

"So. We can end the Contract at any time, is there anything else we need to cover," asked Daphne.

"Not that I'm aware of at the time, other than line succession, which can wait until we're older and if still want to be with each other."

The girls nodded and he led Susan back to her car before escorting Daphne back to the Server Room where Tracey was being taught how to use a computer by Isabel. Padma smiled, seeing Harry return and came over to him. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Padma." Harry smiled. Daphne looked at how the two acted with each other and grinned slightly before going to her best friend. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only Cindy smacking your mentor on the head."

"So just the usual stuff." She giggled and nodded. Hermione looked up from a computer and saw Harry.

"Harry, look at this." Harry went over to her and saw the website she was on. On it was a countdown numbered from year to month to day and so on.

"A countdown?"

"Look at the name of the Website." Harry looked at the address bar.

" . The First Sons…"

"It just went up today."

"Holly, send this link to Lucy. She needs to get this info."

"Already sent. She's worried about it's implication." Harry looked at the timer. 2yrs, 9mnths, 2dys, 13hrs, 23mins, 55secs and counting. Beneath the timer were the words, 'REVELATION DAY SHALL UNITE US'.

"We have two years to prepare, then…"

"More than enough time," said Luna, making him jump.

"Can you see what's going to happen?"

"No. Just that I know it will be a major point in history. A prophecy has probably been made about it."

"I really wish the whole foresight thing was more consistent."

"You and half of the Seers in the world. But don't worry, I already had a vision of the future and know we survive and have a family."

"Do you see definite futures, or possible ones," asked Padma, a little annoyed by the Seers claim.

"Both. Sometimes it's unclear whether the vision is fixed or not."

"Hey," said Isabel. "Let me see your new toy."

"Why?"

"Wanna see if I can modify it a bit."

"That's my job, remember?"

"Yeah, but you sometimes forget to add simple things. Like proper sights for the Tesla Staff, which you still haven't fixed. You have basic iron sights."

"They work fine. And I'm never far enough away that I'd need a typical scope."

"You'd be more accurate," she said with a singsong voice as she took the gun.

"I'm accurate enough."

"You hit four out of seven shots," said Holly.

"I hit more than that."

"Uh huh," said Isabel, distractedly as she worked.

"I'm serious! Ask Cole! I've saved his ass on a number of occasions when I'm sniping."

"Neat…"

"Language," cautioned Hermione and Cindy. Harry adjusted his cufflinks and looked around.

"Where's Draco and Millicent?"

"Draco went to put his trunk away. Millicent is Charging through the cameras, getting the hang of it," said Padma. No sooner had she finished speaking, Millicent landed in the cordoned off section for landing from a Charge.

"Well, this will be useful if we're late for class," she said.

"Though," said Harry. "You should limit how many people Charge with you. Right now, we know it's safe to Charge with two others. One for each hand. Any more, and we don't know if it's safe."

"One of you might," said Cindy as she turned to Luna who was spinning in a chair.

"Spoilers," she sang.

"You're rather odd, aren't you," asked Hermione.

"It's more entertaining than being normal."

"If my uncle were to hear that, may he burn in hell, I think he'd have a heart attack," said Harry.

"Once again, I blame his eating habits along with his anger," said Isabel as she handed back the gun. Harry looked at the added sights and saw a basic holographic sight.

"Where did you get the materials?"

"I always carry a few spare parts in my purse in case you need it. And in case I get bored."

"More the later than the former," said Cindy, not looking up from her laptop.

"Shut up."

"Never."

"Is this banter going to be the norm," asked Daphne. Harry thought for a second.

"Pretty much."

"And I thought I was away from such things until I returned home to my sister, Astoria. Hey, wait. Now that I think about it, Astoria has been a bit weak, much like Millicent. Could she be a Technomancer?"

"Maybe. I suggest you send a message to your family telling them to get her to a No-Mag location soon and try and see if she starts feeling better."

"I'll do so as soon as we get to Hogwarts. Can you tutor her on how to use her magic if she is like you?"

"I'd have to have access to your home to do so, but yes."

"I'll have my father add you to the Ward recognition if she is."

"Alright." Draco came back in and looked at Harry.

"MacGrath. Teach me how to do that… Charging thing."

"Figure it out yourself. I told you earlier. This is your first test. Figure this out, and I'll tutor you and everything else you can do. Charging is the second most basic thing we can do. The most basic is absorbing and releasing electricity. Which I hope you've been doing."

"My mother insisted I do so, just when my father is not home."

"Ah yes, the 'Blood Purist' leader. Does he know about your magic?"

"I've tried to keep it a secret from him. He claims to not like the notion that the I.C.W. recognizes what we have as magic."

"Well, he needs to get over it." Harry looked outside and found a crow staring at him. He went over to it and saw a message and bag in its talons. He took it and the bird flew off. He opened the bag and found a modified Phoenix smartphone. He read the message.

 _We'll be in touch, Mr. MacGrath._ It was marked from the Voice of New Marais. Harry turned the message over and saw a small drawing of him looking through a window from behind. Harry turned around and saw a camera directed right at him. It panned back to the doorway and Harry glared slightly. _'Alright. I'll play your game, Voice.'_

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Yes, I know I made Luna older than she actually is. Remember. This is a time change AU. Not everything is going to be the same as stories that stick closer to cannon. No, this isn't the entire list of Technomancers. There are a few more who have lived in No-Maj cities, but chose not to go to the Server Room. Be ready to see a familiar rival join the ranks with Draco, and a certain unfortunate child with both parents in the hospital. Hogwarts is here, and so is the first encounter with Quirrell-mort. I wanna know what you guys think should happen, should Harry be able to identify Voldemort right off the bat, thanks to the encounter in the Room of Requirement? Or should the full reveal wait until Quirrell goes after the Stone? There won't be a poll up on this one, just leave a review on the chapter about your thoughts and opinions. Until next time, Y'all!**


	12. An Electrifying Sorting

Harry looked around as they climbed off the Hogwarts Express to the station in Hogsmeade Village. He turned to the people with him. "We forgot about the boats," he said to Isabel.

"Couldn't be helped. Just try not to rock them."

"Load of help you are."

"I aim to please. Maybe keep your Technomancers together, pass energy between each other to keep a current going."

"Good idea."

"We'll see you inside," said Cindy. She hugged her son and followed Isabel to the carriages. Harry thought he heard horses nearby but saw nothing. Shaking his head, he went to the Technomancers he knew of in his year.

"Alright. One thing we didn't add electrical equipment to was the boats that will carry us across the lake to the castle. It was too dangerous to add generators, anyway, being on water. Given the lack of energy, it would be smart for us Technomancers to stick together as much as possible. Looks like it's four to a boat, and with the twins already students and taking the carriages, that leaves five of us."

"Four of you," said Draco. "I may have to learn from you, but that doesn't mean I'll be stuck with you anymore than I have to. I'll deal with the pain on the boat." He walked away to two boys who seemed stronger than they were smart. Harry shook his head and looked at Millicent.

"As much as I can guess you won't like it, can you go with him? I'd rather he doesn't seize up and fall into the lake."

"You're going to owe me for this, MacGrath."

"And I'll repay you when I can. You have my word."

"I'll hold you to that." She followed after Draco as Padma turned to him.

"Do we have to make sure he survives? He seems… untrustworthy."

"Yes, we do. He's one of us. We need to stick together."

"Alright. I'll trust your judgement."

"Now, if only the rest of them will."

"They will," said Luna as she skipped passed him to the boats.

"Guess I'll take your word for it." They got to the boats where a giant of a man was calling for them.

"First years, over here!"

"That's Rubeus Hagrid," said Harry. "Keeper of the Keys here in Hogwarts. He's pretty much the most trusting guy in this school, almost to a fault."

"How trusting," asked Parvati.

"He brought me to Dumbledore when I was a baby without question. What does that tell you?"

"Got it. Well, you guys have fun in your boat. I'll be sitting with Lavender."

"Alright. We'll see you in the castle," said Padma. She, Harry, and Hermione went to a boat, Luna trailing behind them.

"Are you going to be following us everywhere," asked Hermione.

"Like a wrackspurt."

"What is a wrackspurt," asked Harry as he walked backwards to address Luna.

"A magical creature that surrounds people with troubled minds. I'd imagine there are plenty flying around your head, Fancy Man."

"You're talking magi-cryptozoology, aren't you?" Luna smiled and skipped passed them.

"She is very odd," said Hermione.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then don't worry about it. Just makes things more entertaining, like she said before."

"She's going to give me a headache."

"And we don't already do that?"

"She's going to give me a worse one, then."

"Suck it up, Mione."

"Don't call me that?"

"Why not? It's a cute nickname." Hermione blushed and rushed ahead.

"You're going to make girls blush all the time, aren't you," asked Padma.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just stating a fact."

"And the blushing is just a bonus to you, isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"If there was a way to weaponize that silver tongue, the First Sons wouldn't stand a chance."

"You can thank Mom for that." They made their way to the boats and climbed into the same boat as Hermione and Luna. Next to them a boy looked at the water, cautiously.

"Honestly, couldn't we have gone through the front door? Why do we have to be out on the water?"

"Not a big swimmer," asked Harry.

"Let's just say, the last time I was in normal water, it wasn't pretty."

"Electricity sparking everywhere?"

"How'd you know?"

"Same thing with me, though not enough to kill anyone. Harry MacGrath." Harry held out his hand to the boy.

"Blaise Zabini." The two shook hands and Harry addressed him.

"I can explain what happened, but it'll have to wait until after the Sorting Ceremony."

"Very well." They climbed into their respective boats and Harry instantly sent energy into Luna who breathed a sigh of relief. A couple of minutes later, she passed it to Padma.

"Mr. Zabini," Harry called to the other boat.

"Yes, Mr. MacGrath?"

"Do you live near No-Maj technology?"

"You mean Muggles? Yes."

"Explains why you didn't react negatively to the empty space. How you feeling?"

"Like my head is going to burst."

"Lack of electrical energy. Here." Harry tossed a DS to him from his jacket pocket. "Reach out with your magic and pull energy from it, slowly. That'll help."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"4 years of practice, trial, and error."

"That's a long time." Blaise drained a small amount of energy from the handheld console.

"Long enough to learn a lot of tricks. After the first day of classes, meet me in the Great Hall. And bring Draco Malfoy with you."

"Draco Malfoy? Why?"

"He's like us."

"He must love that."

"I think he'll come around. Eventually."

"Given his family's reputation, I doubt it." Padma transferred energy to Harry, and he breathed easy. Harry looked over to another boat and found Draco hesitantly sending energy to Millicent who was starting to feel the effects of the lack of energy. Harry looked around and saw two other students starting to feel the effects of the lack of energy. Harry pulled out his wand and sent a stream to both, giving them enough energy to not pass out. Harry groaned as black spots started appearing in his vision.

"For someone with an Idiot Complex," said Luna. "You seem to make idiotic choices a lot."

"Selfless, not idiotic. I need to make sure we're all safe."

"That includes you as well, Harry," said Padma.

"He alright," asked Blaise.

"I'm fine," called Harry as Luna and Padma both sent a small amount of energy to him. "Just a bit drained."

"What did you do?"

"Sent some energy to two of our kind." Harry looked at the two students. A boy with a worried expression and short black hair, and a girl of Chinese descent. Both were looking at him with confusion and just a bit of gratefulness. He nodded and looked up as they rounded a bend. He'd seen Hogwarts a couple of times to help upgrade it, but nothing could beat seeing it as he did now. Illuminated by the light from the windows, natural and electrical against the twilight, giving the entire scene a magnificent sight.

"Whoa…" said Hermione.

"You said it," said Harry. He gripped his head as the black spots came back into his vision again. A few groans told him that the other Technomancers were feeling it as well. And just as soon as it had started, it stopped. Harry looked around. _'What the hell was that?!'_

"What happened," asked Hermione.

"It felt like we were drained instantly and then recharged almost as suddenly," said Luna. Harry looked into the lake and thought he saw a faint glow in the depths of the water.

"Whatever it was," he said. "It's over. But we should try and find what did that soon. I don't want this to affect future first years as they come here."

"But where would we look," asked Padma. Harry pointed down to the depths.

"Down there."

"Where we can't go," said Luna. "But someone can…" She and Padma turned to Hermione slowly as she stared down into the water. She felt their gazes on her and looked at them.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You're the only one who can go down there," said Padma.

"And I'm sure the Giant Squid won't hurt you."

"G-Giant Squid?" Luna pointed to a tentacle as it surfaced before lowering again. Hermione blanched a bit and Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok. They're peaceful creatures. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Harry." Padma glared slightly as Luna stood in the boat, carefree.

"Luna, sit down, please," said Harry. "I don't want to fish you out of the water. Especially since we won't be able to use our magic for a week."

"We should learn how to keep it contained so we can swim," said Padma. "It can't be that hard."

"I've tried to do that. It takes a lot of concentration just to contain just a small amount."

"Didn't you say you found Ravenclaw's diadem," asked Hermione. "The legends say it was able to grant one great intelligence."

"Or it's just a bunch of bullshit, and she was just the smartest woman ever. Smarter than even Isabel."

"Don't let her hear that," said Padma.

"Oh please. Her ego's not that huge. I just realized what I just said, and I can't even find truth in that statement." The boats all came to a stop in the boathouse at the bottom of the castle and the Technomancers recharged themselves at a generator Isabel set up. Harry instructed the two new Technomancers, Neville Longbottom and Su Li, in how to drain the generators. Harry saw the lines in their eyes and saw Neville was a Conduit, Su Li was a Mechanist. Another look at Blaise, and Harry saw he was a Mechanist as well. They followed the rest of the students up to the castle and were met by McGonagall who addressed them.

Harry felt a presence behind them and turned around as McGonagall gave her introductory speech. He saw the school's poltergeist watching them and sparked his hands, reminding him of the exorcism of Binns earlier in the summer. The poltergeist flew off, scared for his… **(death? Life? Un-life?)** Harry grinned sadistically and turned back just as she finished speaking. She went into the Great Hall and Harry made his way to the front of the group as someone mentioned their brothers said they'd have to wrestle a troll for the Sorting Ceremony. "Do you know how stupid that sounds," he asked the red haired boy. He recognized him as Fred and George Weasley's younger brother. "Actually, A better question would be, you're actually stupid enough to believe what is obviously a prank?"

The boy's face went red with embarrassment and Harry rolled his eyes as Holly appeared on his shoulder, scaring the students unfamiliar with something like her. "Harry, reel in your annoyance. There're better things to do than pick apart one's intelligence."

"Or lack thereof," muttered Luna. Ron glared at her. "Not taking it back." Harry grinned slightly and saw McGonagall come back and lead them into the Great Hall. Harry looked up and saw the enchanted ceiling mimicking the night sky. Harry turned to Hermione and saw she was awestruck and grinned.

"Welcome students," said Dumbledore, drawing everyone's attention to him. "To another year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces, and some new ones as well. There are a few announcements that need to be made, but for now, let the Sorting Ceremony commence!" McGonagall walked over to a stool with an old tattered hat on it. As everyone's attention was drawn to the hat, it came to life and began to sing about its purpose.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the hat on your head, and your Sorting will begin." Harry glanced at his mother and Isabel and they shrugged. "Abbot, Hannah." Harry saw a nervous girl standing next to Susan slowly walk forward and sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and she sat there for close to a minute before the hat moved and started talking.

"Hufflepuff!" Cheering started sounding from the four houses and she calmly made her way to the House of the Loyal.

"So it reads your personality," said Harry.

"That's it," asked Hermione. "That's the Sorting?"

"I'll be honest. It's a letdown. Ilvermorny's is definitely more interesting with the four statues."

"Oh right, I remember you telling us about that," said Padma.

"That just seems too flashy in my opinion," said Susan as she walked passed them after having her name called. Harry clapped after seeing she was sent to Hufflepuff. Daphne and Tracey were both sent to Slytherin with Millicent. He smiled as Hermione and Luna were placed into Ravenclaw. Neville was sent to Gryffindor, Su Li to Ravenclaw. It wasn't long before he was called up.

"MacGrath, Harry," called McGonagall. Harry walked forward and for once, no one knew who he was. Just another face in the magical crowd. With his scar fully healed, he didn't stick out to most people unless they focused on Holly who sat on his shoulder the entire time. He sat on the stool, had the hat placed on his head, and felt a presence enter his mind.

" _Peculiar, very peculiar. I've never felt a mind as heavy as yours is, Mr. Potter."_

' _It's…'_

" _I know your preferred name. How could I not? But, on to business. You've grown much in just four years. You're more mature than anyone your age, having to make heavy decisions that would make grown men hesitate. You're brave to take to this role so willingly."_

' _Has to be me. Someone else will just mess it up.'_

" _Oh, the House of the Brave may suit you well."_

' _I'd prefer the House of Knowledge. Fits me more. Knowledge is power, and I need as much knowledge as I can get for whatever is coming.'_

" _Be sure you don't lose yourself fighting monsters, Mr. MacGrath. And welcome to…"_ "Ravenclaw!" Harry stood up as the school applauded. He joined his friends in Ravenclaw and looked up as Draco was called. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and Harry waited for a while before the hat finally spoke up. "Gryffindor!" The hall was silent as Draco silently made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Holly.

After Draco, a girl named Lily Moon was sorted into Slytherin, Padma to Ravenclaw, and Parvati into Gryffindor. Harry ignored the rest until Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, after the boy sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "Now let us move on to the announcement before we eat and head to bed. There are a number of changes this year, as you may have noticed on your train ride here. Hogwarts has been given a modern security system to aid our aging groundskeeper, Mr. Argus Filch. He has been finding it increasingly hard to subdue… certain individuals who will not be named." Harry noticed the Weasley twins trying to look innocent and shook his head. "For further explanation, I will allow our one of our new teachers, Isabel Daniels, do the honors."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Isabel as she stood up. "Hi, everyone! I'm Isabel Daniels, owner and CEO of Daniels Magical Technologies, the leading provider of modern technologies to the Wizarding World in America, and your new No-Maj/Muggle Studies teacher. I, along with my protégé, Harry MacGrath, were tasked with installing our Gibraltar Security System. It is a state of the art security system designed with multiple cameras, No-Maj recording devices, set up throughout the entire school. No place to run, no place to hide. And to the Technomancers in the school, a topic Harry will cover tomorrow in the Great Hall after the first day's classes, you need a Technician's Pass to travel through the system after hours. Tomorrow, when Harry's explanation is over with, you will be given these…" She held up white data cards. "These will be explained tomorrow. For now, travel through the system is strictly forbidden. And thanks to our new resident A.I., Holly. Say 'hi' Holly."

Holly flew from Harry's shoulder to Isabel's. "Hello, everyone."

"…Monitoring that will be easy. Again, Technomancy will be explained tomorrow after classes. And for those of you who think they can get around the Gibraltar, go ahead and try. I dare you to try and beat me." As Harry watched his mentor speak, he felt a familiar presence and gripped his head, slightly.

"What's wrong," asked Padma.

"He's here…"

"What?!" she shouted in a whisper. She glanced around, discretely, and spotted two pairs of eyes on him. One of them she saw was from the man Harry described to her as Professor Snape, who he had met before. The other was from the professor with the turban on his head. She gave him a second glance before meeting Holly's gaze and glancing to the teacher. Holly whispered something into Isabel's ear, and she blinked twice to show she acknowledged, and kept speaking about her role here as teacher and monitor of the Gibraltar. Holly flew back over to Harry.

"Should we move now or wait till he tries for the Stone."

"We don't have evidence," said Harry after he waited for the presence in his mind to retreat. "Just speculation. Deal was, we wait to gather evidence of Voldemort's presence in our plane of existence, and Flamel gets us the stone. Right now, we just have mental presence we can't use as accurate evidence. And from someone we can't prove is Voldemort at all."

"Then I'll just pull a Harry," said Holly.

"What do you mean pull a…" Holly disappeared before he could even finish and blinked behind the teacher in the turban. Dumbledore looked at the A.I. and started as she pulled the turban off of Professor Quirrell. Bathsheba Babbling noticed as well and screamed, falling back in her chair at the sight before her. Everyone's attention was brought to Quirrell and screams of fright filled the Great Hall. Isabel adjusted the cameras in the Great Hall on the teacher and zoomed in on Quirrell, making sure the second face recorded without error after seeing the face on the back of Quirrell's head. The face snarled as Quirrell swatted at Holly, only to have her disappear and reappear on Harry's shoulder. He stepped forward and made sure his wand was trained on Quirrell. "Turn around. Now." Quirrell glared at him and was about to raise his wand when a raspy whispered filled the now silent hall.

"Do it, Quirinus. Let me meet him, face to face."

"But Master…" Quirinus winced as Voldemort flared his overpowering magic. "…Of course." Quirrell turned around and Harry met Voldemort's gaze. "We meet once more, Harry Potter."

"It's MacGrath," said Harry, ignoring the whispers from the students behind him. Flitwick discretely pulled out his wand, ready to engage the Dark Lord. "And our meeting when you killed my parents doesn't count, Riddle." Voldemort snarled.

"Do not refer to me by that name!"

"Why not? It's the name you were born with. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Half blood bastard of Merope Gaunt. A squib from a family that thought they were descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Stupid, inbred idiots."

"Slytherin's blood runs through my veins!"

"Says who? You? Your ability to speak with snakes? Guess what, Riddle. $You're not the only parseltongue.$ Any claim you have to the Slytherin name, is false!"

"I am Lord Voldemort! Heir to House Slytherin!" He sent out two cutting curses one at Harry, one at the students behind him. Holly blocked the one protecting the students and Harry allowed the one aimed at him to hit, protecting the students behind him and knocking him back.

"Harry," cried Padma and Hermione. Voldemort deflected a curse from Flitwick and sent one of his own. Cindy moved between them and deflected the curse back at the deformed Dark Lord.

"Stand aside, woman!"

"You hurt my son… You!" She sent a blasting curse that knocked Quirrell's wand away. "Hurt!" She sent another blasting curse, catching Quirrell in the leg, breaking the bone. "My!" a cutting curse severed one of Quirrell's arms. "Son!" another cutting curse, and the other leg was out of commission. "You bastard!" Voldemort summoned the wand back to him and deflected one last blasting curse and disarming Cindy.

"That curse would've killed him, not just hurt him. And now, you shall join him! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A blurring motion of lightning flashed between them and the green lightning was met with a stream of blue, Harry standing between his mother and the curse. "Never again!" Voldemort sent a massive surge of magic into the curse, overpowering Harry's lightning. Harry screamed as he struggled to keep up the flow of energy. Holly answered a call on the phone from the Voice and the Mysterious Girl sounded on the other end.

"Deflect it up," she shouted. Harry shouted out and did as he was told, sending the Killing Curse to the ceiling above them and blasting a hole in it. "When the distraction comes, use your Gauntlets to send him packing."

"What distract?..." Harry's answer came as a couple of bolts from the Gryffindor table hit Voldemort in the shoulder. Harry took the opening. "Arc!" With the gauntlets on his arm, he sent the cables to Voldemort. "Get over here!" He pulled Voldemort to him and grabbed hold of the one armed torso. He sent a torrent of lightning into the body and felt Voldemort resisting his overcharge. He felt a hand on his back and more energy being transferred to him. With the boost, Voldemort was expelled from Quirrell with a relative lightning storm. The black smoke-like figure of Tom Riddle screamed and tried to attack Harry, only to be met with Holly's shield form, deflecting him to the sky.

Dumbledore watched as Voldemort fled before turning to Quirrell and seeing the charred corpse turn to ash as Harry collapsed to the ground, energy spent. _'I thought for sure he'd have enough energy to combat Tom alone. What could have… Oh, bugger!'_

Harry grabbed the phone and groaned. "Cutting it a bit close this time, huh Mysterious Girl?"

"I could've left you to die."

"I'd have reacted fast enough alone, without your help."

"The same way you reacted to the ambush?"

"That was a fluke. That's all."

"I'm sure. Until I need to save your ass again, Second Rate."

"Second Rate?! That's hurtful."

"It was meant to be." Harry chuckled as she hung up and looked at who helped him. To his surprise, Draco was standing behind him, Neville close behind.

"We're even now, MacGrath," said Draco. He walked back to his seat and sat down as Neville helped Harry up. The entire hall was silent as Harry groaned and lifted up his shirt and saw a massive bruise where the cutting curse hit.

"That should've killed me. Why?..." Harry felt the fabric of the shirt and noticed it felt like the Kevlar vest he wore during the final battle against Kessler. "Kevlar? What the hell?"

"Harry," called Hermione and Padma. They ran over and hugged him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. No thanks to a certain A.I."

"We needed to make sure this problem was dealt with sooner rather than later."

"And in the middle of a crowd was really the best idea?"

"This room has the most cameras to cover every section. Your idea, remember?"

"I know, I know. But how'd you know he had a second face?"

"Two different distortions in the air coming from him. It was subtle enough that only a very keen eye could spot it."

"Well, nice catch."

"Please tell me we got his face recorded," said Cindy.

"Got the whole thing recorded from Holly removing the turban to Voldemort fleeing with his tail between his… flying away. I got him flying away," said Isabel.

"You were going to say, 'tail between his legs' when he didn't have any legs as a disembodied spirit, weren't you," asked Harry.

"Shut up!"

"No." Harry sat down in a chair Cindy conjured and looked at Dumbledore. "Unless what we just saw ruined everyone's appetites, can we eat and get to bed?"

"I… think that would be wise," said the Headmaster. He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I must find a replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seeing as Professor Quirrell… has met an unfortunate end." He sent a mental message to Harry. _"Eat. Then gather your mother and Isabel and bring them to my office. There's something you must know. Something that I… truly forgot to mention earlier."_

Harry nodded and sat down next to Padma and Hermione as the students who still had an appetite, **(*cough*Ron*cough*)** ate in silence. Harry ate enough to gain some energy and went to get his mother and mentor, taking them to Dumbledore's office. Isabel stopped by the server room quickly to make a second copy of the recording, just in case. They made their way up to the office and saw him speaking with a face in Floo. The man turned to Harry as they walked in and went wide-eyed. "Is that?..."

"It is, indeed, Remus," said Dumbledore.

"Remus," asked Harry. "As in Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore nodded and turned to the fireplace.

"Remus. Why don't you come on through? Say hello to Harry." Remus nodded, ended the Floo connection and came through a few seconds later. Harry looked at the man in front of him and smiled slightly at the look of recognition.

"Good to see you, Mooney."

"Cub…" Remus went over and hugged Harry. Harry hesitated slightly before hugging him back. Harry stepped back after a few moments. "It's good to see you've grown up the way you did."

"Do you know who raised me for seven years?"

"I didn't until recently. Sirius contacted me about what happened. I was such a fool! I let myself believe that…"

"You weren't alone. People were tired of fighting and, stupid though it may have been, Pettigrew's actions after my parents murder gave them a catalyst to put the past behind them without looking back. I can understand that, having to fight myself for four years."

"Which begs to question," said Cindy. "Harry's been on the news multiple times in the last fours years. Odds are you saw him at least once. Why didn't you try and reach out to him."

"It's because he's a Lycan," said Isabel. Remus looked at her surprised. "I can smell your scent. And my father's met more of you dogs than I like." Remus grimaced at the term 'dog'. "No offense."

"Some taken."

"Izzy," said Harry. "Behave."

"It's fine, Harry," said Remus. "I've gotten used to being called a dog."

"You shouldn't have to." Harry looked out the window at the moon and the stars beyond. In the back of his mind, a design popped up, one that would take a year to fulfil, and bring a new hope to Remus, and all of Earth. "I take it Dumbledore has offered you the position of DADA teacher?"

"Yes. And I was about to turn him down."

"Wait," said Isabel. She sighed and drew a runic design. "An old friend of mine passed away a few decades ago. He left me an old journal he wrote in about things he learned from his family's magic. I think there's a ritual involving this runic array that can help Lycans. But I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Give it a shot," said Harry. "If it works, it works. If it doesn't, I'll find a way to help him myself."

"You'd do that," asked Remus.

"You're family. I'd help you, like I helped Sirius."

"Thanks, Cub." Harry smiled kindly before turning to Dumbledore.

"What was it you wanted to speak with us about?"

"A matter I seem to have forgotten about. It regards your magic."

"What about it?"

"I don't know why I never remembered about this, but before I sent you to the Dursley's, in order to hide you from any stray Death Eaters hunting for you, I bound your magic."

"You what," asked Cindy.

"At the time, it was the only way to hide Harry's magic. I never imagined that he'd still have unusually high reserves."

"That can be explained by the combination of the magical bind and Vernon Dursley's abuse," said Isabel. "Harry's magic worked overtime when he needed to heal his injuries. Your magical reserves are like a muscle. And your binding was like working out with weights strapped to you while you go through an intense routine every day of your life. The muscle is simultaneously getting stronger and being constricted."

"Which would explain Harry's struggle to fight off Tom earlier. Another mistake I've made…"

"But one you can rectify," said Harry. "Just remove the binding."

"I'm afraid I can't. I made it using the Elder Wand and it's allegiance changed."

"Oh no," said Cindy. "Christ. I was so stupid!"

"What do you… no."

"Voldemort disarmed me earlier, remember? I'm not the wands master anymore." Cindy mentally kicked herself as Harry went to the safe where he knew Dumbledore was keeping it, Cindy having declined taking it. He had Holly open the safe before grabbing the wand and feeling a slight surge of power from it. He twirled it in his hand slightly before attempting to wave it over himself. Isabel stopped him.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because a false step means potential overload. Wiring 101."

"What does she mean," asked Cindy.

"Now we move to Wand Lore 101. Wand chooses the wielder, and wands can change allegiance based on duels. Riddle defeated you, becoming the master, then Harry defeated him."

"Making Harry the master," said Dumbledore as he realized what had happened. Cindy disarmed Harry of both wands, Elder and Silver before catching the Elder Wand. Harry looked at her, surprised.

"We need to keep the Hallows separate for now until we find the last one," she said. "We don't know what it will do to your way of thinking, having two in your possession. When I confronted Riddle, it was like my anger was amplified and I thought I could take him alone and look how well that went for me. The Elder Wand is powerful, and power corrupts, as we've seen with you, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Always the voice of reason," said Isabel with a smirk. She turned to Dumbledore. "Can you teach her how to undo the binding?"

"Only a little bit at a time, I'm afraid."

"Better than nothing," said Harry. "Wonder if I'll still need to use my gadgets after."

"You may. If only to keep the element of surprise."

"Deception is key in combat. I should try to think of new tricks to use in the field with that in mind."

"For now, I suggest you head to the Ravenclaw dorms, and get some rest. You'll need all of your energy for classes tomorrow."

"Right." Harry prepared to Charge through the system when the lake incident came to mind. "Oh, before I forget." He turned to Dumbledore. "Other than the magical creatures, is there anything at the bottom of the lake?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?"

"When we were taking the boats across the lake to the school, there was a certain point in the trip that drained us almost instantly and then just recharged us fully in the same instance. When I looked into the lake, there was a faint glow, one I almost missed."

"What do you think did it," asked Isabel.

"Not sure. Whatever it is, we should try and find it before the year ends. I don't want this thing to affect more Technomancers in the future."

"We're lucky it hasn't affected more," said Cindy.

"I think, maybe it has," said Dumbledore. "There have been a number of students who fell into the water and almost drowned because no one could get to them. Last year, someone did drown, and when another student tried to help them out, they were shocked when their hands met."

"Alpha," said Harry. "Their magic has a more potent energy, and it causes a more violent reaction from lack of power, or when exposed to water. Me and Cole learned this from forums of other Technomancers all around the world, giving tips and warnings about what and what not to do."

"How long have Technomancers been around," asked Cindy.

"I think only Kessler knew," said Harry. "Being a Seer."

"I'll have the Mer people scour the depths to search for whatever might be down there. Do you know the exact area?"

"Just before the bend exposing Hogwarts to the first years."

"Thank you. I'll let you know if they find anything."

"Alright." He looked at Holly. "Ready for your first night as watch?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go." Harry Charged through to the server room and Cindy handed Dumbledore the Elder Wand.

"Put this back, please. I don't want it anywhere near Harry."

"It's not easy to say no to power, let alone twice."

"It's not power. It's a crutch. I prefer to stand on my own two legs." Cindy walked away and Dumbledore turned to Isabel.

"I see why you hired her."

"She's always the voice of reason. Makes sure I stay in line and keep my focus on important things."

"How is it that she is so responsible?"

"Well, her brother was a delinquent before becoming a hero in the eyes of Empire City and New Marais, her best friend always adored responsibility, and her parents praised her when she made moral choices."

"Friends and family. Two of the greatest motivators in the world."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a class to prepare for. Have a good night, Whiskers." Dumbledore shook his head as Snape came in from a hidden side passage.

"Potter. He's powerful."

"It's MacGrath, Severus. And yes, he is. And braver than most. He willingly allowed himself to be injured to protect his peers, without even knowing him. And his intelligence would've been more than a match for his mother at this age. He truly is the child of James and Lily." Snape sneered slightly before turning to Dumbledore.

"I'll search the lake for whatever Potter was groaning about."

"Enough, Severus. James is ten years dead! Lily as well! Thanks to you!" Snape grimaced and looked toward the lake. "Remember, Severus. You still owed James a life debt when he died. With both of his parents now dead, the debt extends to Harry, doubly so because your actions got James killed! I suggest you do away with this grudge of yours! The threat Harry showed me is real! We cannot waste time with such petty things! The Mer-people will scour the lake. You must prepare for tomorrow. Good night, Severus." Dumbledore turned away and Snape took that as the signal to leave. As he passed the gargoyle, he paused, a flash of white in the corner of his vision.

"You know, how you ever found out about the first half of the prophecy discretely, I'll never know. You breathe through your nose, there's a slight whistle," said Isabel.

"The hell do you want?"

"Just to point something out. I read your file. Witch mother, No-Maj father. Abusive one at that. Friends with one Lily Evans, before turning the friendship away to stick with your Slytherin brethren alongside Riddle just because of your schoolyard bully, James Potter. I know you're a petty man, much like your father. But I also know, Lily Evans was friends with you for a reason. There was something she saw in you that made her want you as a friend. Right now, you need to find that part again, and look passed Harry's parentage. And while you're at it, get some better fucking teaching methods. You're the reason Ilvermorny has to reteach everything about potions for those looking to become Aurors." She walked away, leaving Snape to glare in her direction before walking away, her words still ringing in his ears.


	13. Hogwarts Day One: Early Morning

The next morning saw Harry waking up his roommates in the Ravenclaw boys dorm earlier than they would've liked as he stretched, dressed in basic workout clothes, lights on in the entire room. "Shut those lights off," groaned Terry Boot.

"Can't exactly see what I'm doing in the dark, can I?"

"The hell are you doing," asked Michael Corner as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Going for a jog."

"Why?"

"Healthy body, healthy mind."

"One has nothing to do with the other," said Morag McDougal.

"Every single part of your body works in conjunction. Physical activity can help you concentrate, can give you better energy, make your mind sharper, and brings new ideas to mind. Not to mention certain girls like physically active men."

"Bullshit," said Michael. "Says who?"

"My mother." Harry grabbed his phone and a pair of ear plugs.

"What's that," asked Anthony Goldstein.

"My phone. It's a communication device that allows me to contact people I know, search the Internet, and listen to music." The Ravenclaw boys blinked, confused and Harry sighed. "You know those devices you passed on the way here? They're called computers. Think of them like massive libraries without the pages. Wait until one of the First Generation students wakes up and ask them how to use them."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I don't feel like it. Good luck, gentlemen." Harry stepped out of the boys dorm and to the nearest camera.

"Oh," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around and saw Su Li standing behind him. "I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time."

"I like to get a workout going to start the day. Mom kinda helped me develop this habit. What about you, Ms. Li?"

"Call me Su. And, I really couldn't sleep. Thought I'd get some exploring done."

"Do you know much about your magic? Or technology for that matter?"

"Technology, of course. My weird magic, no."

"It's only weird the first day. Then it's the most natural thing in the world. I'll go into more detail later today."

"Mind giving a girl a quick tip?"

"Like what?"

"Yesterday, I saw you traveling through the cameras on the train."

"You can't do it until you get the pass later today. Sorry."

"What about you?"

"I helped set up the system. I have the 'Technician's Pass' so I can travel at will. But when you get the 'Student Pass' you'll be limited to Charging through the system during the day when classes are in progress until curfew."

"That's lame." Harry grinned and held up his pass before flicking a second from behind it. She looked at it and then him. "That's dirty."

"It's called business. There's going to be a demand, I have the supply."

"Maybe you should've been in Slytherin."

"To be honest, I'd fit in more here than there. I'm not nearly as cutthroat as some of the Slytherin businesspeople are."

"How much?"

"How much you got?"

"Don't pull that crap!"

"Sorry, but something this valuable is worth a pretty penny. Especially for our kind. Once you Charge for the first time, it's unlike anything you've ever experienced before."

"So then let us travel freely."

"Sorry, but the Charging was only allowed with the addition of rules for Charging. Only Technicians can travel at night for 'routine maintenance'."

"How do I become a Technician?"

"Apply and get familiar with the Gibraltar and try to get along with Holly."

"That's the A.I. that sits on your shoulder right? Hey, where is she?"

"I'm currently in the Gibraltar," said Holly from the camera as it panned to her.

"That's creepy… Reminds me of Hal-9000."

"I prefer GLaDOS, myself."

"Doesn't make it any less creepy, if anything, it makes it more so."

"Told you," said Harry.

"Yes, you did. Don't start."

"Start what," asked Padma as she walked out of the girls' dorm.

"Someone stated a statement Harry predicted would be made about my humor."

"Oh no. Harry please don't…"

"Fine. I won't."

"Won't what," asked Su.

"Harry has a thing he likes to do whenever he predicts something or makes a comment and ends up being right. To try and quell it, I started calling it by its acronym; HARF."

"HARF?"

"Harry is Always Right Foundation," said Harry with a smirk.

"Stupid acronym for a stupid idea."

"It is not a stupid idea! For every time I'm proven right. I earn a galleon."

"And how often is?..."

"Almost always," said a voice above them. They looked up and saw Luna hovering in the air on Static Skates.

"Are those my skates," asked Padma.

"I am not a crook." She flipped in the air and hovered upside down to speak with them.

"Put them back."

"But I'm having fun."

"Luna," said Harry. "Can't you make your own?"

"Too lazy."

"Give my skates back."

"Make me." She floated out of reach and Padma glared at her.

"While you do that," said Harry. "I'll be outside."

"Where can I get skates like that," asked Su.

"Make them or have another Beta make them for you."

"Which one am I?" Harry sent a small bolt at her for her to absorb and saw her eyes activate and turn blue.

"Looks like you're a Beta. Our nickname is Mechanist. Alpha's, like my Uncle Cole, Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode, are called Conduits."

"Given what the news showed you could do, makes perfect sense."

"Now, if there are no more interruptions. I'll see you ladies when I get back." H Charged through the system and landed in the Castle Server Room where Isabel and Filch were observing the monitors. "How do you like the system, Mr. Filch?"

"Definitely makes catching the Weasley's easier. Stop three prank attempts already."

"I take it you mean the twins, Fred and George?"

"They're the only Weasley's who cause mischief around here, so yes. Their older brother, Percy, is a model student. Don't know about their younger brother, though."

"I think keep an eye on him, just in case. Never hurts to suspect the worst, only to get the best."

"True, I suppose."

"You sure you don't need more staff here," asked Isabel.

"I'm not so old that I can't keep track of these screens alone. It's just trying to figure out how to operate these machines that takes up my time."

"This really is too much for one person to do alone. Why haven't others been helping?"

"The Heads of Houses help out, but they need more sleep than I do. And those damned Weasley's love making my job as difficult as possible."

"I imagine my father's group of pranksters wasn't much better," said Harry.

"Don't get me started with the Marauders. They were the worst. And they always evaded me! I never knew how!" Harry kept the information he'd learned from his mother's journal about the Map a secret, for now. He unplugged Holly from the Gibraltar and Isabel turned to him.

"Going for a jog?"

"And some climbing."

"Try not to fall! Don't want to scrape you off the grass if you do!"

"Hahah. Very funny. Almost as funny as this." Harry shocked her, messing up her hair before Charging to the outside cameras, her enraged screams being heard over the intercom, practically waking everyone up."

"Was it necessary to turn on the intercoms before leaving?"

"Yes, if only to hear that before my jog."

"You know you'll have to face several angry faces because of that."

"Not my problem they had their beauty sleep interrupted, or that they had their soundproof curtains open." Harry plugged in his earbuds, set his playlist to random and took off as 'Radio/Video' by System of a Down started playing. He started going around the lake, adjusting his pace with the pace of the song. He slowed at his favorite part of the song to a walk as the song slowed before slowly picking up speed. Holly made things more interesting and started turning into obstacles for him as he picked up speed. Harry grinned and welcomed the challenge without slowing, even using his magic to propel himself slightly into the air. As the song ended he idly heard clapping and ignored it as 'Stupify' by Disturbed started and he adjusted his pace once again.

Holly turned into a staff and Harry took hold before going through a kata he downloaded after getting the Tesla Staff. As he moved, he didn't register his body absorbing nearby electrons as he built up momentum. As he went through the final steps of his kata, just as the song ended, he gave Holly a flourish, causing a bolt of lightning to strike the ground behind him. Harry jumped and turned around seeing the small area of burnt grass behind him along with an inch wide hole in the ground. He pulled out his earbuds. "Did I do that?"

"I think so," said someone behind him. Harry turned around and saw Remus and Sirius standing behind him. "Nice show, Pup," said Sirius.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to be my assistant," said Remus. "Since he's not willing to go back to the DMLE anytime soon, and no one else wants to take in someone who'd spent ten years in Azkaban, I offered the position."

"And I accepted. Gotta do something while Amelia's at work," said Sirius.

"Isn't time apart counterproductive to rebuilding what you had," asked Harry.

"She said for now, we take things slow. Her trust in me was shattered and she needs time to build it up again before we try dating once more."

"Good luck with that, then. So, did you two notice what was happening as I was going through my kata?"

"It looked like you were building up static electricity while building momentum," said Remus.

"That's never happened before. I've done similar routines before."

"Has anything changed recently?"

"Maybe…" Harry described the event on the lake and Remus started thinking.

"What on Earth could do that?"

"Whatever it is, we need to find it before the next school year begins. If a student has a more violent reaction next year, there's going to be no one to save them unless we can control our magic to absorb without discharging in water. And it looks like it will take a few years to get the hang of."

"Has Dumbledore asked the Mer-people to search the lake."

"It's only been a day. I don't think so. And even then, the lake is massive. We probably won't find anything at first."

"Let us know if you need any help with it," said Sirius.

"I'll be sure to do that. For now, I think I should see if I can do some quick climbing before class starts."

"Climbing," asked Remus. Harry pointed to the roof of the school as he put his earbuds back in. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Sorry, can't hear you, music's playing!" Harry took off in a dash and began finding footholds in the castles masonry. Sirius and Remus watched as Harry made his way from the ground to the castle roof, all without slipping or tripping up.

"He apparently learned that from his uncle," said Sirius.

"I'm aware. There's footage of him climbing up thirty story buildings in Empire City. If Lily saw him doing this…"

"Oh, she'd be so angry!" Sirius turned solemn. "I'm going to find that rat bastard! And when I do…"

"You'll turn him over to the Aurors. You just got out of Azkaban a month ago. Don't be so eager to go back."

"You have to want him to pay as much as I do!"

"Of course I do! He betrayed us! Betrayed James and Lily! Got them killed! But we can't do anything other than apprehend him and turn him over to Amelia! You know this!"

"it's worse for me, Remus. The bastard framed me and had me locked in that hell hole. Ten years, ten years! All the while, he's been hiding, God knows where!"

"Just be patient. We'll find him. He can't hide forever."

"True. And it's not like he's stupid enough to hide here." **(Insert evil grin here)** Sirius looked up and saw Harry coming down using his Static Thrusters. "How much fun is that, anyways?"

"Almost as much fun as Charging."

"That's that teleport thing, right?"

"If you want to oversimplify, yes." Harry looked at his watch. "Still an hour and a half till breakfast. I should check on the other Technomancers. See how their first night here was."

"Wouldn't that mean gaining access to the common rooms," asked Remus.

"Simple with the Gibraltar set up. The 'Shielded Fortress', as Sam calls it, allows easy access into the system for Technomancers while the outer casing of the cameras prevents internal damage from electrical overload, and external damage from say a bullet. It also can project a wall of solid light, much like Holly."

"Only It has a limited range of how wide apart the cameras are spaced outside of the school. That feature was added after my body was formed and Cindy needed a new push for the Gibraltar for investors," said the A.I.

"How did you create hard light," asked Remus.

"We cheated," said Harry. "We inscribed solidification runes on the internal components for the projector. I had to find just the right spot for it to affect the light only."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change." Harry walked away and Sirius sighed when they were out of earshot.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?"

"Ever since Harry helped save me from Azkaban, he's been distant towards me."

"Why?"

"I asked his mother. She says it's because of the journal Lily left him, detailing her time in Hogwarts and her escapades with us. Says he has an Idiot Complex and that, because of how I was…"

"Was?..."

"Am… he can't relate to me."

"Give it time, Padfoot. We've only just reentered his life since Lily and James were killed, I didn't try and find him, you made a stupid decision to get revenge and put it before looking after Harry, like you were supposed to."

"I just wonder how long it'll take."

After changing into a suit, Harry went to the common room to check on his housemates first. He saw Luna still hovering upside down wearing Padma's Static Skates as Padma and Hermione stood beneath her trying to get her down. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Luna stole my journal," said Hermione.

"And won't give back my skates," said Padma.

"How did I miss this on the way in," asked Harry.

"You were probably distracted," said Su from a computer as she watched a video on YouTube.

"You know, I figured it'd be someone in Hufflepuff to waste time on YouTube. Not a Ravenclaw."

"All work and no play…"

"Right." Padma looked at Harry. "Can you get her down?"

"What makes you think I can?"

"She is your stalker."

"Wait, what," said Su.

"Luna's been psychically stalking Harry for a while, apparently," said Hermione as she jumped for her journal, only for Luna to raise herself higher. "Harry, please help!"

Harry sighed. "Fine, hold on." He climbed up the bookshelves in the common room.

"Harry! Don't climb on the shelves!"

"Do you want my help or not?!"

"What exactly is your plan," asked an older classmate as they came from the girls' dorm. Harry looked at her.

"Climb up to the chandelier, jump off and bring Luna down with me."

"Ooh, hugs," said Luna with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be climbing on the shelves. We do have ladders," said the girl.

"Not as fun." Harry got to the top of the chandelier. "Besides, I'm already up here."

"Get down!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a mock salute before jumping towards Luna and grabbing her on the way down, Padma's skates slowing their fall. Luna smiled at him as they landed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Fancy Man."

"Give back what your stole, Psychic Girl."

"I borrowed these, thank you very much."

"Luna…"

"Fine…" she handed Padma her skates and Hermione her journal.

"Thank you." Hermione rushed back to the first year girls room to put her books away as Padma put on her skates. "Now please, if you insist on borrowing, and I mean _borrowing_ not taking without permission, ask them first. I get the feeling I'll get in trouble with you without having to force you to the ground."

"Oh, are you psychic too?" Luna smiled as Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Padma.

"I have to check on the other Technomancers, and if there are any in Hufflepuff. Can you check on Neville and Draco, and make sure the Weasley twins will show up after classes end today?"

"No problem. Where are you going first? Slytherin or Hufflepuff?"

"Slytherin. If you don't see me after today, call Amelia." Hermione nodded as Padma rolled her eyes. Harry Charged to the Slytherin common room and paused as he saw the green, variant of his own common room. "Christ… I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Oh good," said a voice beside him. "I thought I was the only one with that opinion." Harry turned and saw Daphne and Tracey sitting in a chair. "This coloring is far too sickening for my taste."

"And yet, you probably wanted to be in Slytherin from the get-go." Daphne said nothing as she smirked and stood up.

"Why are you up so early, and why are you in our common room?"

"I always wake up early. What about yourself?"

"Tracey couldn't sleep. We've been up all night and were going to head to the nurses for Pepper-Up potions before class."

"I could always just shock you awake." Harry rubbed two fingers together, making sparks. Tracey gulped as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it," she turned her hand ice cold and Harry saw wisps of vapor coming off it. "Or I'll freeze you where you stand."

"Just a day and already trying to figure out how to use your unique magic."

"Can't let you Technomancers have all the fun, now can I?"

"And here I am, left in the dust," muttered Tracey. Daphne went over to her and hugged her best friend.

"Sorry if it looks like that, Trace."

"It's fine." Harry let them have their moment as he noticed someone step into the common room. An older Slytherin boy saw Harry and glared.

"Who let you in here, Potter?!"

"It's MacGrath. And technically, I have free reign to enter the common areas for each House as there is a surveillance camera in each of them. I'm here running a routine check on the Gibraltar System, and checking on my friends and companions."

"Get out."

"Make me." Harry sparked his hands, making the boy back away sub-consciously. "If you can."

"Y-you think you can scare me with that little parlor trick?!"

"I beat Riddle with this, Mr. Flint. Yes, I know who you are. Your arrogance matches your father's down to the beads of sweat when you get scared. And I find it hilarious that for all your bravado, all your family's belief in 'Blood Purity', your father followed someone your family considered beneath them. A half-blood, just. Like. Me." Harry increased the sparks on his hands to extend over his arms entirely and Flint stumbled backwards before falling on his ass, eyes on the blue lightning. Harry's lightning turned red as he fired a small shock at Flint's head, knocking him back and scaring him to no end. Flint ran off back to his dorm room, a trail of urine left in his wake. Blaise came into the common room, carefully stepping over the trail of shame and fear.

"Remind me not to piss you off, MacGrath."

"Give it enough time and training, and you'll do the same."

"What was with that color change," asked Tracey, slightly afraid of the Technomancer betrothed to her best friend.

"It's what happens when Technomancers get angry. Our lightning turns from blue to red. The power output increases and allows us to put down enemies in single shots. Well, my uncle can. I still don't generate enough energy to do more than stun people with my basic bolts. I was only able to hold back Riddle slightly with my wand because it gives me a slight boost to my magic."

"It's still impressive," said Daphne.

"Not as impressive as Cole's. Here, let me show you." Harry went to the computer station for the Slytherins and pulled up YouTube. Harry showed them a video taken from New Marais of Cole in action. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise watched as Cole outmaneuvered First Sons, using his magic as offensive and defensive tactics. Blaise watched with fascination as he thought of how to replicate Cole's actions. Daphne and Tracey watched with awe as they saw the way Cole moved around, blushing lightly as they saw an exploding car burn away Cole's shirt and he just tanked the blast and healed by draining a street light.

They gasped as they saw a bolt strike a First Son who was sneaking on Cole from behind. The camera changed views and showed Harry, two years younger than he was, wearing mechanical goggles that seemed to move as they zoomed in on his targets. Harry cringed as he saw them. "Christ, I forgot about those. They were so goofy looking. They worked, but they also got in the way too much." Daphne saw Harry in the video shoot a bolt using a metal glove.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that was the prototype for my current Gauntlets. Arc." The three Slytherin students watched as Harry's hands were encompassed by metal gloves. "The first design was something I came up with on the fly once when helping Cole take on First Sons in Detroit. This was when First Sons tried setting up a second base, only the NSA got word of it. Other than that, it's been an ongoing war in New Marais. Lucy Kuo, Cole's partner and pseudo girlfriend, has been trying her hardest to limit the number of civilian casualties whenever the First Sons try to take out Cole." Harry shot a wire at a wall and sent a short current to it.

"That's what you used against V-Voldemort, right," asked Tracey.

"Call him Tom, or Riddle, or Tommy Boy. Anything but the name people are afraid of. Fear gives power. We need to take that power away." Tracey nodded. "And yes. Zeke, Cole's best friend, made this version of the gauntlets to pull enemies towards me, send a current through the wires, and, if I can figure out how to use it properly, act as a grappling line to move across rooftops better. Nullify." The Arc Gauntlets went back to their cufflink form and he looked at Daphne. "Is Millicent ok?"

"Far as I know, she is. Though, she may have had trouble sleeping like us." Harry dug into his pocket and handed Daphne a white card.

"Hand this to her, tell her to Charge you to the infirmary."

"What about me," asked Blaise.

"You don't have experience Charging, yet. Until I feel you've got a handle on it when the Technomancers meet up later today, then I'll hand you your card. Millicent is only getting hers with the stipulation that she only Charge to the infirmary with Tracey and Daphne."

"Alright. Fair enough, I suppose."

"Now, I need to check on Hufflepuff House. Can you remind Millicent to meet in the Great Hall after classes and before dinner?"

"Alright. I'll remind her."

"You ladies can come too, see what we can do. Maybe I can help you learn your magic from what Lucy told me she can do."

"She's like me," asked Daphne.

"Yeah. And I can get her here to help train you."

"Thanks!" Harry grinned and turned to the camera in the common room. "See y'all later." Harry Charged into the system and made his way to the Hufflepuff common room. There, he saw an older student alone in the common room, stretching.

"What the?..."

"Sorry. We really should add an alert system to these cameras whenever one of us Charges through."

"You're him, right? Harry Potter?"

"MacGrath," corrected Harry as Holly sat on his shoulder.

"Right, sorry. I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Nice to meet you."

"How are you able to get in here?" Harry held up his card. "Technically, I can enter each of the houses. It's part of my job as Technician. I monitor and maintain the Gibraltar security system and I also help with the computers in each common room."

"You mean those devices?"

"Yeah. Think of them as massive libraries where you don't need to check out or search for a book. Just access a search engine, type what your looking for, and you'll find it from various sources. And, because Technomancers have reworked existing servers, we have access to public databases in the Wizarding World. Ilvermorny, Ryuga Academy, Beuxbatons, and any school that has modernized in the last decade or so, especially in the last four years with the rise of Technomancers. We've been overhauling everything while also giving each other tips on how to better control our magic."

"Your magic is completely wandless, right?"

"For the most part. Everything we do involves modern technology. But, Betas, like myself, require special devices to correctly direct and/or increase our lightning attacks. For example, I can send bolts of lightning out normally, but they only stun people. My uncle can kill if he's not careful. With my wand," Harry pulled out his silver wand to show Cedric. "Because of it's base and core, can slightly amplify my magic to where my bolts become streams."

"Like what you used against V-Voldemort."

"Riddle. Honestly, I thought more people would switch to his real name since they were so scared of his fake one."

"You realize it'll take some time to do that, right? His name was only revealed last night. Rather abruptly, I might add."

"Well, you can blame Holly for that." The A.I. projection waved before turning to Harry.

"What would have had me do?"

"Let him get as close to his goal as possible before outing him. Not do it in front of every single student in the school. Voldemort would've killed someone if we hadn't stepped between them."

"We had the Gibraltar system up."

"You weren't plugged in to control the shields. You couldn't control them at the time. Besides, it was dumb luck that he didn't try attacking the students more. And that he only sent two cutting curses."

"Why did he only send two," asked Cedric. "You'd think he'd maximize his chances at trying to best you by sending out more than two attacks."

"Perhaps your earlier antics have affected him in some way," suggested Holly to her creator.

"What antics?"

"It's a long story," said Harry as Susan and Hannah came down.

"Oh, Harry," said Susan surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Susan. I came here to make sure the tech was working properly and if there were any Technomancers in Hufflepuff that I missed."

"Well," said Cedric. "One of those computer things doesn't seem to work."

"What?" Harry went over to it and found the computer completely drained. "So, there is a Technomancer here. And a hungry one at that." Harry pulled a radio out of his pocket. "Izzy."

"Go ahead."

"Can you go over the Hufflepuff common room footage and tell me if someone was near the computers prior to me getting here? I've been here for roughly 3 minutes."

"Give me a sec." Harry looked at the computer and sent a small charge into it to bring it back on. "Alright, Kid. Looks like a girl with short pink hair was in there before that cutie you were talking to."

"Focus, Izzy. And stop cradle robbing! You're…"

"Don't say it… According to Argus here, that's Nymphadora Tonks."

"Oh, Ted's daughter. And my distant cousin."

"Yeah. She's about two years older than you, I only say this because he says she's a Third Year."

"Alright. And since Ted is a First Generation, she's aware of technology. Wonder why she drained a computer fully."

"Looks like she was sleep walking. I'll give Ted a call, see if this is a common thing."

"Please and thank you."

"I know Tonks," said Cedric. "Good girl, thought she was adept at Lightning Magic. But to be a Technomancer. How did she never know?"

"Well, she's probably had some No-Maj devices on here to provide enough of a constant charge without making her feel the effects. A taser, more than likely."

"You mean that shock device she threatened people with the first day she was here?"

"That'd be it. Let me guess, after a bit, she figured out she could generate lightning in her hands and switched to that, keeping the taser as a backup?"

"Yep. Hit me with it at least once, and that was when I annoyed her."

"Good to know. Then you can go get her."

"Um… no. I can't. The dorms are enchanted to repel boys from entering the girls' dorms."

"I'll go get her," said Susan. "She's the one with pink hair right?"

"Or red. She's the Metamorphmagus from yesterday."

"Oh, her. Ok." Susan went to the girls' dorms and Harry looked at the camera.

"Hey, Izzy," he said to the radio. "Did the Gibraltar pick up where Riddle flew off to?"

"Took off heading North. Lost him when the smoke went through the trees. Don't know if he veered off course after that. Dumbledore said he asked Hagrid to see of the centaurs found anything."

"Ahh," screamed Susan as Harry smelled the direction she went in start to reek of ozone. Susan walked over, haired frizzed up with sparks emitting from a few strands as Tonks, yawning.

"Sorry, firstie," said Tonks. "But waking me up early in the morning is a bad idea." Harry went to Susan and drained the small amount of static electricity from her hair before Holly turned into a brush. Harry handed her to Susan who started fixing her hair.

"And that amount of energy from how much you drained tells me you're a Beta Technomancer."

"I'm what?"

"Like me. I take it you weren't paying attention to anything up until Riddle was ousted."

"That would be par for the course," said Cedric.

"Sod off, Ced," said Tonks.

"Don't call me Ced."

"And who's going to stop me from doing that?"

"Harry will."

"Don't drag me into your lover's spat," said Harry as he adjusted his cufflinks.

"Wait, you're that guy who fought Lord Moldy Butt, right?" Harry heard a snap and the chair Hannah was sitting on gave out from under her, making her yelp in surprise as she fell.

"Ow…" groaned Hannah as Susan hurried over to her best friend. Harry pinched the bridge between his eyes and looked at Tonks.

"I get the feeling you had that planned, dear cousin."

"What do you mean?"

"…Never mind. Yes, I fought Riddle. Harry MacGrath, at your service."

"Hold on, thought you were Harry Potter." Cedric smacked her upside the head.

"He is Harry Potter, Nymph. He was adopted, hence the name change."

"…What have I told you about my name?"

"Well it seems to be the only way of getting anything through to you." Tonks growled and purple lightning surrounded her hands. Harry looked at it with fascination.

"Whoa. I've never seen purple lightning from Technomancers before. That is odd."

"Perhaps it's a mutation brought about by her Metamorphic magic," suggested Holly.

"She gets like that when she's horny," yawned a girl from the girls' dorm entrance.

"Lena," shouted Tonks, air turning dark pink with embarrassment.

"What? You know it's relatively true." Harry blinked as she appeared right in front of him with a flash of sparks. "'Ello Love! I'm Lena!"

"You're a Technomancer?"

"Yep! Though I mostly go by my screen name in the forums."

"And that is?"

"Sorry, Love! Gonna have to wait on that!" She flashed away and back to the dorms.

"Hogwarts was a Dark Zone before we came here. How haven't you two been affected by the lack of energy?"

"Don't know what your on about," said Tonks.

"Technomancers need to have a constant current of electricity flowing through them. It's so our magic has a fresh charge, and so it doesn't cause adverse effects on us."

"Like what?"

"Alphas tend to have times when they can't contain their energy and it sparks everywhere. Betas tend to have a… problem with magnets."

"Meaning?"

"Harry got stuck to the metal walls in his private workshop back home for a day when he forgot to cycle his energy," said Holly. Harry adjusted his tie as Susan smirked at him.

"Ok, moving on!" He turned to Tonks. "Can you and Lena meet us in the Great Hall after classes and before dinner?"

"If I remember." Harry turned to Cedric.

"I'll remind them," said the older boy with a sigh. Harry thanked him, said goodbye to the Hufflepuffs, kissed Susan on the cheek and Charged out of the room. Susan blushed as Hannah smiled at her. Tonks looked at the camera.

"Blimey… I want to do that…"

"Merlin knows you'd probably be on time for once," said Cedric, earning a shock from Tonks. Harry landed in the server room and saw his mother speaking with Isabel there.

"Hey, Mom." Cindy smiled at him.

"Sleep well?"

"Probably better than the other first years."

"It's their first night in a new place. They'll be more adjusted in less than a week."

"I know. It was the same for me the first night at the company."

"So," said Isabel, leaning against a console. "I don't have a class, I'll be in the Reality Room."

"No you don't," said Cindy, grabbing the collar of her lab coat. "You have to set up your classroom, remember?"

"I don't want to…" Harry rolled his eyes as his mentor whined.

"Again, I thank you for adopting me, Mom. I don't think I'd manage being exactly like her."

"I don't think I'd be able to manage that either. One of her is enough." She turned to her boss. "You can't shirk your responsibilities here. You're a teacher again, act like it."

"Dammit…" Isabel sank to the floor as Cindy let go. "I knew I'd regret this."

"You'd regret this more if you couldn't help other Technomancers," said Harry as he monitored the Gryffindor common room, seeing Padma and Parvati speaking with Fred and George. He noticed Draco sitting close enough away that he could hear, but still go unnoticed by them.

"I know…" Harry spotted Neville walk into the common room and look up as Parvati smiled at him. Harry chuckled as Neville got flustered and tried running away. Harry pulled out his radio and switched frequencies.

"Padma. Give your radio to Neville." Draco glanced over to the girls as the radio sounded. Parvati and Padma smiled at the camera.

"Sure thing," said Padma as she walked over to Neville, handing him the radio. He saw her demonstrate how to use it and Neville do as instructed.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, godbrother. Sleep well?"

"Not really…"

"Understandable. Listen, if you didn't sleep, head to the Infirmary to get Pepper-Up potion for the day, got it?" Neville nodded, unused to speaking on the radio. "Alright. Now, I want you and Draco to stay still while Padma sends a map of Hogwarts to your brains." He saw Draco shouting in Neville's direction, making the boy flinch and the girls to glare at him.

"That's an order, Malfoy. Remember what happened at King's Cross. You want that to happen again, ignore me. If not do as I fucking say."

"Language," said Cindy as Harry's finger came off the button.

"Sorry, but unless Draco starts listening to me, I have to threaten him."

"There are better motivators than fear."

"I know that. But it seems like he's only ever responded in fear. Fear of his father, fear of disappointing his mother. Fear of his future and what it might hold. I recognize the look in his eyes. It was the same look I had before I started inventing."

"You had an outlet. He doesn't. You need to give him one."

"One problem, he's an Alpha Conduit. He doesn't have the same resources I had to change my mindset."

"Then find one for him. He needs a way to make his magic useful to him. You can't force him to do things with fear. It'll only blow up in your face. And given his magic, it may be literal."

"I say keep going the same route you have been," said Isabel. "Some people only respond to fear. Given his dad, he may be the same way."

"But you need allies, not enemies. It'd be better to treat them with respect, not fear. See them as equals, not underlings. I've noticed since you showed me the memory, whenever the subject of the future threat, Technomancy's role against it, and your place in the future, you've started to think more like a commander during war time than a child."

"Sorry if my mindset has been altered because of Kessler and his actions. Knowing I have to lead my people against the Coming Darkness could only ever have one effect on me. Kessler knew this. He knew what he was doing when he started his attack when he did. He knew how to manipulate things to the point where I would start being molded into what was needed."

"This has to do with right now, Harry. Not so far in the future, you're seeing Zed's dream come true."

"Ok, that one was a cheap shot," said Isabel.

"For now, focus on the here and now. Not on the distant future. If you keep your gaze on the future, you'll lose track of now and it'll hurt you in the long run. Focus on making friends, not reluctant allies, not fanatical followers, friends. The way you're acting right now, you'll be quickly associated with Voldemort." Harry paused as he considered his mother's words. He shook his head and turned to the monitors.

"I am focusing on the present. I need to help them learn about their magic right now." Harry glanced at the monitors and Draco's closed off appearance before sighing. "…But I suppose you're right. I shouldn't treat him the way I have. I just don't know how else to get through to him."

"Try introducing him to everything that technology has to offer."

"Alright, I'll see if it can work. Though if he keeps with this behavior…"

"I'll handle it," said Isabel. "Just leave it to me."

"Oh, this ought to be good," said Harry.

"Shut up. You should get ready for classes. We'll meet you in the Great Hall for your Technomancy class."

"Can we get Cole to help teach the Alphas?"

"He said 'It's all you, kid.' When we tried asking him," said Isabel.

"Worst. Imitation. Ever. Of all time."

"Screw you!"

"That's pedophilia…"

"Why you little…"

"No threatening my son, Isabel," said Cindy as she gathered her things and left the room. Harry grinned and Charged out, leaving an annoyed Isabel behind with nothing to smash.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry for the wait, back to week by week updates for this and RoSM. I also have updates for Kill the Conduit and Apex Legends: No Ultimate. Also I've got another story uploading soon. I had this written down a while ago and never got to uploading it. This was supposed to be my first story instead of Metaverser, but I kept putting it off. If you're interested, keep an eye out for SWTOR: Keeper of the Flame. This will be my take on the rise of a Grey faction of Force users set during the Old Republic MMORPG. Again, if you're interested, Read and Review. Don't forget to Review this story and let me know your thoughts, more than just two words reviews please. I'm looking at you, butterflypuss. Also, leave a suggestion for what you'd like Harry, or one of the other Technomancers invent. While the Alphas can't do anything mechanical with their magic, they can still do a lot of things with coding. Until next time, Y'all!**


	14. Technomancy 101

Harry sat in the Great Hall rubbing his temples after dealing with a potentially hostile Potions class led by one Severus Snape. "I got the questions right, I didn't answer with any sass until the end, and still he calls me out for being my father's son…"

"Some people's grudges are sometimes too much for them to let go all at once," said Luna as she ate an apple behind him, Hermione doing research on a laptop while Padma rubbed his back. Parvati was leaning back in a chair beside her twin, feet on the Ravenclaw table and trying to take a nap. "He won't let it go just yet, because it was his only link to his past with Lily. Psychologically, for someone who can't let go of the past, it's often for the better times than the worst ones. For him, more than likely the worst times came whenever he feuded with your dad and was later assuaged by your mother before their falling out."

"So I have to act as his fucking catalyst towards letting go? Fat fucking chance."

"Language," said Hermione, Padma and Holly. Harry turned to Padma.

"Et tu?" She smiled and nodded, making him sigh as Blaise came in. He saw the girls sitting around him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is part of this 'Technomancy' that you get a harem?" The girls blushed as Harry chuckled.

"No, that's just the benefits of being raised by my mother."

"Ms. MacGrath, right?"

"Yeah. Take it your house had her already?"

"Just came from her class. She seems like a good woman."

"She is," said Padma.

"Until you piss her off," said Harry. "Then… well, you saw yesterday's incident after I got hit."

"I did. Merlin, She got scary enough, but to damage V-Voldemort in such a way…"

"Just call him Riddle," said Harry as he stood up. "Don't give him power when it would be so easy to take it away from him by calling him his actual name."

"Right, still can't believe the man so many Pure Bloods followed was actually a half blood."

"Not the hard to believe," said Harry. "Most people in Magical London come from just a small amount of inbreeding, at least in the high class society of Lords and Ancient Houses. Why else do you think a lot of people are related in some way or another."

"That's… actually very troubling, now that you point it out," said Hermione.

"Of course, it's only common with the more fanatical families, and as for the normal wizarding families outside of the high society, the Lords and Ladies of the controlling government, it's a lot less common considering they actually have a small amount of common sense." Harry went to the center of the room as Luna jumped off of the Ravenclaw table and flipped Parvati out of her seat in the process. She yelled out in surprise as she rolled to a sitting position as her twin snickered. Hermione moved her laptop when she saw Harry moving and Harry, Luna, and Holly moved the tables out of the way.

"Mind helping, Blaise," asked Harry.

"What about those three?"

"They never do any heavy lifting," said Harry, sending them a slight glare.

"It's not a lady's job," said Padma.

"'at doef hat make me," asked Luna, the apple clutched tightly in her teeth.

"A thief," said Hermione. Luna shrugged before she and Blaise helped him move the tables as Millicent walked in with Neville, both practically dragging Draco with them.

"Well," said Blaise with a grin. "This is a sorry sight for the mighty Draco Malfoy."

"Sod off," said Draco as he shrugged off the hands of his abductors. Harry looked at Neville curiously and saw him shift slightly in discomfort. Millicent grinned as she buffed her nails on her cloak.

"So easy to get him to help. He's like a big agreeable teddy bear." Neville blushed and turned away from her slightly. Harry chuckled slightly as Tonks walked in, Lena close behind her. Harry looked at them.

"And here come our Hufflepuff Technomancers. Hey, you are in the same year as them, where are the Weasley Twins?"

"You mean Gred and Forge," asked Tonks.

"Let me guess, they pull the whole 'which twin am I' thing often."

"Yep," said Lena as Draco tried to leave, only for Millicent to drag him into a seat. "And as for where they are, no idea. They left the class we were in as quickly as it was over. No idea where they went."

"Hold on, let me try and find them."

"And how are you going to do that?" Harry simply tapped his temple with a grin and activated Navigator, the GPS equivalent of Schematic. Harry pulled up the digital map of the entire school and looked for anyone in the school that had a GPS signal to track. He found three outside of the Great Hall and blinked. He looked around. _Me, Padma, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Malfoy, Tonks, Millicent, Lena… Oh right, Su!'_ Harry looked at Padma.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get our missing students."

"Alright. Leave Holly here, I'll get her to the Server Room like we planned."

"Here you go," he said as he handed her his Multitool. Harry waved to the others as he Charged into the cameras. Lena looked at where he was and blinked.

"Didn't know I could do that. I always just did it in the air."

"We can all do the same thing," said Padma, Holly now sitting on her shoulder. "According to Harry, as long as it's connected to a network, we can travel through technology."

"Any technology," asked Tonks. "Even computers?"

"Apparently, if Luna's demonstration yesterday was any indication. Harry and I have been visiting each other by traveling on our phone calls." Tonks grinned and sidled up to her.

"Already going steady with my cousin, are we?" Padma blushed darkly as Hermione pushed Tonks away gently.

"We're all just friends. We're too young to be thinking about dating," said the bookworm.

"Try and convince yourself all you want, I'm older and know what I'm talking about." She grinned at them. Harry Charged into the Ravenclaw common and saw Su on one of the computers, watching a video.

"You know, you're going to miss your lessons."

"Too busy watching cat videos." Harry facepalmed.

"The bane of work strikes again." He drained the computer, making her glare at him.

"You're lucky I don't know how to shock you yet."

"Wouldn't do a thing if you did. Come on, we need to get the Weasley twins and get to the Great Hall." He held out his hand to her.

"Holding hands already? I feel so special."

"Make all the jokes you want, you can't Charge yourself, yet. Not without practice, or one of the Student Cards."

"I know, I know." She took his hand and he Charged them to where he knew the twins were. On the way there, they literally bumped into someone in the system with them and were ejected out and into a hallway in the dungeons. "Ow, what the hell was that?" Harry looked up and saw a girl he remembered was sorted shortly after him, dusting herself off.

"Ms. Parkinson?"

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Li."

"MacGrath," grumbled Harry as Pansy Parkinson helped them up off the ground. "How did you Charge? The cameras are supposed to…"

"Be monitored at all times to prevent it without those stupid cards of yours?" She grinned and held out her hand to the camera above them. "You forget, we can manipulate data and alter things to work in our favor. Like say… making sure they can temporarily allow access without the cards."

"You've been looking through the camera feeds without Charging, haven't you?"

"Yes. I found a forum a couple of years ago started by you when I learned about my magic during a family trip to London, and I saw one of us drain a street light like it was nothing, and the Muggles didn't even bat an eyelash! When he sensed my weakness, he taught me how to drain electrical appliances to keep myself healthy and showed me your forum where you explained Charging a lot of our magic. How can we use magic in front of the Muggle public without them freaking out?"

"Technically, to the No-Maj people, we're people with electrical superpowers, not mages."

"Explains why a kid asked if I was a superhero like the famous Harry MacGrath."

"Question, how did you not have a GPS signal?"

"Is that how you knew where I was," asked Su. Harry nodded and Pansy grinned. She held out a device in her hand.

"Signal blocker. My own invention after I learned about Navigator and GPS. I'm a Beta Technomancer."

"Nickname is Mechanist."

"Mechanist? Definitely fits."

"How do I do that, Navigator thing," asked Su.

"First you'll need a map of the school in your head. Luckily, the cameras have a decent layout of the entire school, allowing us to map it pretty easily," said Pansy as she walked to her. "Here." She pressed two fingers to Su's temple and uploaded the map. Su blinked as an entire map of Hogwarts appeared in her vision and two dots appeared in apart from a group of them and two others further down the hall.

"Found the twins," she said, pointing down the hall. "Looks like the Potions Lab."

"Dammit, come on. Let's stop whatever prank they have planned," said Harry.

"You can go ahead, I'll just continue with what I was doing," said Pansy.

"No, you'll go to the Great Hall and help teach the others about what they can do."

"And why should I?"

"I'll buy you something next time I find myself helping my uncle in America."

"A full outfit, latest fashion, $1,000 minimum."

"$500."

"What am I a cheap hooker? $800."

"$600 and I'll treat you to a dinner made by me."

"Asking me out, MacGrath?"

"More like upping the incentive."

"Fine. Deal. See you in the Great Hall." She gave a mock salute and Charged into the camera above them. Harry shook his head.

"Can't believe I forgot about reprogramming and signal blocking."

"To be fair," said Holly from the camera as it paned to them. "You haven't had that much interaction with other Technomancers and haven't been able to bounce ideas outside of your own personal ideas. You've also only used the forums to give tips and not get them other than once."

"How long have you been watching," asked Su. "The whole conversation."

"Padma works fast."

"Yep," said Harry. "Come on. Let's stop the Weasleys." Harry and Su took off down the hall and found a dead end. Harry looked around. He pulled up Navigator and saw they were beyond the map he'd made of the school. "Secret passage. That could only mean one thing." He turned to Su. "Keep an eye on them, please. I need to pay a visit to my godfather."

"Why do you need to?…" she turned to him, only to find he'd already Charged away. "And I'm talking to myself… asshole…" She kept an eye on them with Navigator, getting used to having the digital layout in her vision as Harry Charged to the DADA classroom and found Sirius and Remus discussing the classes they had today.

"Hey, Pup," said Sirius. "Come to chat?"

"Maybe later. Dungeon passage, do either of you know how to access it?"

"How do you know about?…" started Remus.

"The Weasley twins are hiding out there, and more than likely, have your map. And I know about that from my birth mother's journal." Sirius frowned slightly as Remus shook his head.

"Shouldn't have helped make that thing. The dungeon passage can be accessed by depressing a brick a about a foot and a half off the ground directly below a torch hanging next to a painting of a basilisk nest."

"Seriously, could Salazar have been more on the nose about his parseltongue. We get it, snakes are your thing. You don't see me advertising it…" Harry Charged away and Remus turned to his lifelong friend.

"What's wrong?"

"He called her his birth mother, not his mum…"

"Give it a rest Sirius. Ms. MacGrath is his mother now. Lily and James aren't with us. He didn't have anyone to call 'Mum' for a long time. Let him have this."

"I know… I just… I wish he would call her 'Mum' just once. She deserves that much."

"He will," said Cindy from the doorway. The two men jumped when they heard her speak up. "In the four years I've known him, Harry has wished to see his mother's grave, just once."

"Why haven't you taken him?"

"I've wanted to. But every time I bring it up he just says: 'It's not the right time'."

"What do you think he means by that," asked Remus.

"I think, he's waiting for Voldemort to be gone for good. Get revenge for their deaths. That, and preparing for the future, have been his two driving forces these last four years."

"What, is he planning on opening his own company and not taking over Isabel's," asked Sirius.

"I forgot he wouldn't tell you."

"Tell us what," asked Remus.

"If you have a bottle of Fire Whiskey, I suggest you bring it out. This is going to be a long story."

Harry landed nest to Su as she watched the wall. "You know," she said. "It's incredibly rude to just leave a girl by herself."

"Sorry, needed to know how to get in." He found the basilisk painting and kicked the brick below the torch. They watched the wall fold away like the one in Diagon Alley and saw the twins tinkering with some scrap metal before looking up.

"Well, hello…" said the twin on the right.

"…Mr. Potter," said the twin on the left. Harry growled softly before draining them slightly in annoyance.

"It's MacGrath. Both of you, come with me. I'm going to teach you about your magic." They shook their heads from being drained and looked at him.

"That hurt, you know?"

"Then if you want to avoid it, don't annoy me." He handed them a pass each. "Hold out your hand to the camera and let your magic do the rest. One at a time, hop out one camera down." He handed one to Su. She was the first to Charge and jump out of the next camera, stumbling slightly as she did. The twins grinned before doing the same thing, both landed flat on their asses as they lost their balance. "Good. Now follow me. Holly, can you guide them through the system?"

"I'll try. But we've never actually tested out that theory before.

"Just try, please." He turned to the three beside him. "Come on!" He Charged into his camera and Su was quick to follow. The twins exchanged a look before smiling and giving chase. In the networked system, Harry saw Su catching up to him and sped up, not willing to be shown up. From the outside, it seemed like the system was going haywire and was sparking all over the place as the four children raced through the wires. Su passed Harry and as they raced, they looked at each other. They appeared as they did when solid just as images formed from lightning. Harry grinned and sped ahead forcing her to strain to catch up. All the while, the twins kept a good pace, just watching their two junior students race on ahead of them. Harry ejected from the camera in the Great Hall and stayed as energy for a second, flying above the others and focusing on his form before landing just as Su and the twins landed themselves.

"Gah… that was difficult to control…" Harry shook his head as his eyes flashed slightly.

"Stop pushing yourself," said Holly as she projected a human sized version of her normal form in front of everyone, using the Gibraltar's hard-light projectors. She stood at 5'6", with her figures hair showing a bun. Harry blinked as he noticed she looked like a more reserved version of Sasha. She even replicated her lab coat. "You know taking on too much at once is taxing. Remember when you crashed shortly after creating me."

"That was because I didn't let myself sleep for three days."

"Still."

"Whoa," said Blaise. "This is that pixie thing?"

"Why must everyone call me a pixie?"

"Because your chosen form is the exact size of one," said Padma. "You can't be surprised about being called a pixie."

"Still, you'd think by now some people would know to call me what I am. It's been mentioned enough."

"Thank you," said Harry, speaking about his last name.

"Ah, stow it, Potter," said Pansy with a grin, hovering over all of them with her Static Thrusters.

"It's… never mind." Harry sighed as he looked at the group. "Everyone here?" Millicent nodded and pointed to Draco who was Arc Restrained to the wall by the entrance, curtesy of Luna who sat on the ground in front of him, a small smile on her face.

"Get me down," shouted Draco.

"It'll wear off in a couple of seconds," said Pansy. "I suggest you brace yourself, or you'll…" Draco shouted out as the restraints disappeared and he fell flat on his face. "…Do that." Draco growled and stood up, dusting off his robes. Harry walked over to him.

"You don't have to be here. It's optional."

"You said, I have to learn from you."

"So your magic doesn't kill you, yes. And because of the changes my family and I have made here, you won't be killed during your time here. But I can't teach you if you don't want to be taught. I only ask you do me one favor before you decide to leave." Harry pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket. "My mother's ring went missing earlier and I found it in the hall. I need you to Charge to my mother's location in the castle. I think she said something about speaking with Professor Lupin, Professor Quirrell's replacement for DADA." He handed Draco a white pass. "Make your decision after you deliver this, please."

"I don't know how to."

"Just hold out your hand and let your magic instruct you. Do this favor, and then make your decision."

"Harry," asked Padma. He sent her a reassuring look before turning back to Draco. The Malfoy Heir hesitantly took the ring and pass before turning to the camera.

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" Draco held out his hand and was instantly pulled into the networked system. Harry leaned against the Slytherin Table.

"What are you doing, Harry," asked Hermione.

"Upping the incentive." Pansy quirked an eyebrow. As Draco traveled through the Gibraltar, it was unlike anything he'd experienced before. He felt like he was more open, more alive than he had been before. As he looked through the windows of what could only be described as a long tunnel with windows showing the outside world. As he looked through one of the 'windows', he saw a few older students moving at a snail's pace. A ghost of a smile appeared on his energized face as he sped through the Gibraltar. He finally found the DADA classroom and saw Ms. MacGrath sitting and chatting with Mr. Lupin and Sirius Black. Draco blinked as he landed outside the classroom and shook his head.

"It can't be…" Draco knocked and waited. Remus opened the door and looked at him.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Ms. MacGrath. I was told she'd be here."

"Come right in." Draco stepped into the classroom and saw exactly who he saw while traveling in the Gibraltar.

"Sirius Black?"

"Nice to meet you, Cousin."

"Right. Forgot you were cousins with Mum."

"Young Draco here," said Remus. "Said he needs to speak with you, Cindy."

"What about, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Your son said he found your ring. Wanted me to bring it to you."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Malfoy." She took the ring and Draco nodded. He walked out of the classroom and Cindy glanced at him just as he Charged through a camera. She grinned as she put on the ring. "So that was his plan. Clever, Harry. Clever."

"What," asked Sirius. "Did I miss something?"

"Earlier today, Harry and I were discussing how to get to Draco and convince him to start accepting his magic and start learning with the others. We knew from his encounter with Draco earlier this summer, that he would be difficult. Harry's first instinct was to meet him with force, I told him to try a different tactic. He asked to borrow my ring earlier, this was what it was for."

"A bit manipulative, isn't it," asked Remus.

"Well, he is _my_ protégé," said Isabel from the doorway. "I taught him to know the ins and outs of a person's thinking. How to coerce people into seeing things his way and turning deals in his favor."

"I knew having you teach him that would be a bad idea," said Cindy, pinching the bridge between her eyes. "I hope he doesn't use that too often."

"He may need to," said Remus. "If what Cindy's told us is true, he'll need to find ways to bring more people to his side. Political allies as well as combative ones. Lily used the same tactic, at least she tried to during the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Riddle," said Isabel and Cindy.

"Use his real name, instead of the hyphened or false name everyone knows him as," said Cindy, taking a sip of Fire Whiskey. She stood up and turned to Isabel. "Shall we observe how well of a teacher Harry is?"

"Let's go. You boys coming?" Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before following Harry's family to the Server Room.

Harry looked up at the camera as Draco Charged through and grinned internally. _'He Charged back instead of walking. Like a charm.'_ He stood up straight and walked to Draco as he stood by the entrance to the Great Hall. Draco looked up at the camera before turning back to Harry.

"Well, Cousin? What's your choice? Stay," he gestured with his right hand to the group behind him. "Or go," he gestured with his left to the doorway. Draco looked at the card in his hand before turning back to Harry. Draco said nothing before pocketing the card and walking to the group. Harry grinned slightly before turning to the people around him. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin!"

"Finally," said Tonks. "I was getting bored!"

"It's worth the wait, Nymphadora." He grinned as she glared at him, sending a purple bolt his way. He just held out his hand and absorbed it. "Thanks for the snack. Now then! First, we need to establish which variant you are. Conduit or Mechanist."

"How do we tell which one is which," asked Su.

"Simple tests," said Pansy as she stepped to Harry's side. "Beta's, or Mechanists, can see blueprints of a device just by looking at it. This is Schematic and is the single most basic thing for the Beta variant. With it, we can identify faulty parts, construct appliances from scratch or see potential modifications for existing ones."

"And it shows with blue lines like a circuit board in our eyes," said Harry. "Like so." He and Pansy activated their eyes and showed the blue lines. Padma and Luna did the same, showing they were Mechanists as well. "Alphas, or Conduits, are better with energy based magic. They have stronger lightning attacks than Mechanists, but don't have the same knack with inventing physically. Instead their mechanical manipulation is limited to more conductive and magnetic pieces of tech, Instead, they have magic that can deal with writing, reading, and manipulating data and code. Their magic is identified with light green eyes." He sent a small bolt to both Millicent and Draco. They instinctively absorbed the shots and their eyes took on the green circuit lines like the others.

"There's also a third type of Technomancer. This is the rarest and by far the most powerful and it seems the Weasley twins are our only example," said Hermione. "Harry refers to this as First Generation Technomancy. Robert Kessler, the First Technomancer, and leader of the terrorist organization, First Sons, was a First Generation. He could manipulate machines on a level beyond the rest of you."

"It's unclear at this moment if anyone is a First Generation, but that's why we're doing these tests." Harry nodded to Holly and she projected a hologram of Harry's Sonic Multitool. Harry grinned as he saw Schematic activate in the eyes of Tonks, with her circuit lines appearing purple like her lightning, Neville and Fred. He looked at the twins curiously. _'So their automaton comes from them working together. Conduit and Mechanist. Raw power combined with refined control. I need to test that.'_

"Looks like everyone seeing the blueprints come apart and describe every part in detail is a Mechanist, a Beta Technomancer. Which means, more than likely, the rest of you are Conduits. Luckily, I have experience working with a Conduit. My uncle, Cole MacGrath, is like you. Holly?"

"Projecting," said the A.I. Keeping her form stable, she used the other hard-light projectors to show footage of Cole in New Marais.

"Because of your higher control of our more energy based magic, you can do pretty much the same things as my uncle." He showed Cole's wide range of abilities. Holly demonstrated Cole's Lightning Bolt. "This is the basic ranged attack both Technomancer branches can use to varying degrees of effect. Using these Bolts, you can shock your target into submission, or stun them long enough to get in close. Conduits Bolts are definitely deadlier than Mechanists. Cole can kill if he uses it enough or if he aims properly. We Mechanists can only act like your basic stun gun or taser."

"That's a bit of a letdown," said Tonks.

"But understandable," said Padma. "As far as the Technomancer community can tell, the amount of energy one can generate is relatively equal all across the board. The only difference is how much energy can be sent through the rest of the body, vs how much is used in your mind. Abilities like Schematic and Construct take about the same amount of energy as the variants of our Lightning Bolt."

"What's Construct," asked Neville. Harry and Padma grinned as they both mentally manipulated her skates from her bag. They disassembled the skates with practiced precision and made the parts float around them.

"Using a combination of electromagnetism and telekinesis, we can mentally control the components of a machine," said Harry. "And either mentally construct or deconstruct small equipment. However, it's preferred to make them by hand first, so you get a feel for how it's made first. After that, you can use Construct to make changes as you see fit."

"Another ability you can use," said Hermione. "Is the Static Thrusters." Holly showed Cole hovering in the air. "You use this ability to hover in the air." Feeling like it wasn't enough to show in a recording, Harry had Holly project steps high up into the air. He ran up them and jumped at the top, activating Static Thrusters to slow his descent.

"This ability is you channeling static electricity in the air around you to keep yourself suspended for as long as possible," he said. "Unlike you Conduits, we Mechanists need this when we find ourselves up high."

"Why's that," asked Draco.

"Your high energy output has a side effect. You're constantly having energy flowing through your muscles. You can survive long falls because of this. You don't need to worry about breaking anything. We Mechanists do. Cole basically uses this to maneuver from rooftop to rooftop or to get some height on the First Sons in New Marais." Harry landed and popped his neck. "Throughout the year, I'll be teaching you how to properly use these techniques and the more advanced ones as well. Today, just focus on the basic stuff. Bolts, Schematic understanding, Charging, Thrusters. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Tonks. "What about what Lena can do."

"That I've named Flash Step. It's basically like Charging, except you don't need the electrical equipment like Charging does."

"And," said Lena. "It's only for quick bursts. Haven't figured out how to hold it for longer periods or travel farther than I have. Also, it's draining!"

"Still seems like fun," said Tonks.

"It's a more advanced ability," said Harry. "Kessler was the only other person I knew who could use it. That and a lot of other abilities he used against my uncle in Empire City. I didn't see the fight, but I saw Cole's memories."

"Can we see them," asked Blaise.

"I'd need to bring the equipment here, but I think we can do it."

"Couldn't we just use a pensieve," asked Draco.

"No. It's saved in a special device Izzy made years ago. It's supposed to be the pensieves replacement. I'll see if I can bring it. For now, Pansy, Luna, can you ladies please help tutor the others? Lena, you as well please."

"Sure thing," said Lena. Padma nodded with a smile and Pansy shrugged. As the more experienced Technomancers taught the others, Isabel and Cindy watched from the Server Room, Sirius and Remus behind them. Cindy smiled as she watched her son teaching Millicent how to generate a Lightning Bolt.

"He'd make a good teacher," said Cindy.

"Too bad he doesn't get a chance," said Isabel as she tried hacking into the First Son countdown website. "Dude's gonna be too focused on stopping whatever Kessler warned him about."

"Do you have any idea what it is," asked a voice from the doorway. The adults jumped and turned around, seeing Daphne and Tracey standing there. "Sorry," said Daphne.

"It's fine, Ice Queen," said Isabel with a grin. Daphne glared at her. "What? Don't blame me for being a Cryomancer. I call 'em as I see 'em!"

"That's my bosses way of saying, 'nice to meet you'," said Cindy. She smiled and went to the two first years. "Hello Daphne, Tracey."

"Hello, Ms. MacGrath," said Daphne with a slight curtsey. Tracey timidly waved beside her best friend.

"How can we help you," asked Isabel.

"We wanted to see what Technomancy can do."

"She wanted to see," said Tracey. "I just got dragged along with her."

"Why does that seem so familiar," asked Remus as he turned to his old friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," denied Sirius.

"To answer your question," said Cindy, adjusting her glasses. "No. We don't. I'm not even sure the man who gave Harry the warning knew fully what it is."

"And Harry has to face it?"

"Not alone. At least, we hope not." Daphne saw the worry on Cindy's face. "We've been saying we will help him face it together, but some part of me worries that in the end, he'll be all alone. No friends, no family, no loved ones. Just him and whatever is coming."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just a mother's worry."

"And Harry has a habit of doing things solo," said Isabel. "He was basically alone while he grew up with his horrible relatives. And it forced him to work out his problems alone, no help from anyone because no one was willing to help. The bastard of a man that was his uncle spread lies that Harry was a troublemaker and was likely to join a gang and sell drugs. And the whole neighborhood was eating it up. Assholes…"

"How could anyone do that," asked Tracey.

"How could anyone believe their superior because their blood is 'Pure'? Because they're idiots. Take it from me, a dhampir who's a prodigy at everything including Sanguimancy. That's Blood Magic, by the way. Actual blood magic, not those damnable blood sacrifice rituals from the old magic families. Blood is blood. Unless it's from another organism with a different biological make up than our carbon based ones, it's all red, has oxygen, and stains a perfectly white carpet."

"That's morbid," said Tracey.

"But true. Have you tried getting blood out of a white fabric without magic? Fucking impossible." Isabel took a sip of her water only to spit it back out as she felt herself get smacked upside the head.

"Language," said Cindy.

"Dammit," said Isabel as she dabbed at her now wet shirt, which Daphne was just now noticing was a bit too revealing.

"Isn't that against uniform regulations for a teacher?"

"You would think," said Cindy, pinching the bridge between her eyes. "But she's made it a rule to follow the rules while also breaking them. It's revealing, yes, but it still follows the dress code. And she wears a lab coat majority of the time so there's no risk of her flashing someone."

"Hey, I'm not the smartest woman on Earth for nothing," said Isabel with a cocky grin.

"That's a bold claim," said Daphne.

"But true." Isabel tossed a couple of bags of chips at the two students and conjured a couple of chairs. "Take a seat, kiddies, and let's watch Harry at work."

Back in the Great Hall, Harry was helping Draco with Static Thrusters. "Control your energy, cousin. It should feel like your brushing against a carpet."

"I'm trying!"

"Don't get angry. Stay calm. Anger makes our magic stronger and could propel you into the ceiling when you activate your structures. If you see your sparks go from blue to red try and calm down. We don't need you getting concussed." Millicent tried lifting a slab of metal off the ground using electromagnetism and ducked as it flew at her head. Blaise shouted in pain as it hit his back.

"Sorry!"

"I'm ok," said Blaise as he massaged his back. "Just bruised!"

"Too much power and fear," said Harry from his perch at the top of the projected stairs. "You need to be confident and reel in your power. Your magic will tell you how much to use, listen to it." Neville tried sparking his hands and jumped when they did, Pansy caught him and helped him stand as he stumbled.

"Don't be afraid. This is a part of you. Embrace it, control it. And don't be a wuss." Neville visibly deflated and Harry shook his head at Pansy. Luna floated above Draco with Harry's skates.

"Would you stop that," shouted Draco.

"Come up here and make me."

"You know Thrusters don't work like that, Luna," said Harry.

"The Mysterious Girl?"

"She cheated. I know she did." Fred and George created a snake automaton and sent it at Harry. He blasted it before it could strike him, feeling the metal moving towards him. Harry had been sending out small pulses to detect if they tried it again. This was the third attempt after a small automaton dog slobbered oil into his hair. _'I can still feel it. Where the hell did they find oil?!'_ Hermione hooked up a few electrodes to Lena and Tonks.

"Ok, let's see…" she typed away at a laptop as Tonks looked cross-eyed at a node on her forehead.

"This itches," said the Metamorphmagus.

"Deal with it. Harry uses these nodes to study his and Mr. MacGrath's electrical outputs. I'm doing the same, using the instructions Harry put on here. Ok, both of you, please ignite your hands." Lena and Tonks nodded and sparked up blue and purple respectively. "Whoa! Ok, no need to compete.!" Harry floated down on his Thrusters and looked at the laptop. Their readings were both steadily increasing and, looking at their hands, it was showing. Hermione jumped as a stray bolt arced her way and shocked her.

"Sorry," said Lena as she stopped.

"Are you two always like that," asked Harry.

"Sometimes," said Tonks. "Other times we're thick as thieves."

"Speaking of thieves," said Padma as she patted her pockets. "Where's my phone?"

"Floating up here," said Luna as she stared at it. "I didn't do it this time."

"Like I'll believe that." Luna pointed at Su from where she floated. Harry turned to her and saw her meditating, several pieces of tech floating around her, including his gun. He patted his holster and felt it unclipped.

"That's impressive…"

"What is," asked Su as she opened her eyes, breaking her concentration. Harry rushed to get her as a slab of metal was about to crash down on her. In his hurry, he didn't realize he'd Flash Stepped to her and scooped her up, turning them both into energy for a brief second before reforming. Harry cringed as the sound of crashing metal filled the Great Hall behind him. "Did I do that?"

"Yeah. And I'm jealous," said Pansy. "I've been at this for two years and I can only lift a slab that big about five inches?" She thought for a second. "No, six. I was frustrated one time and upped my record."

"Why do we even have slabs that big," asked Draco.

"Because Cole can throw two ton cars like it's nothing," said Harry. "Holly." Holly projected footage of Cole using electromagnetism to lift a car in front of him five feet off the ground before sending it flying at a couple of First Sons. "This slab weighs about 200 lbs., or 90 kg. Good for testing our limits as we are right now. And Su is the one to beat. Holly?"

"In her meditative trance, Su Li lifted the slab roughly 15 ft. off the ground."

"What," asked Blaise. "Are we competing?"

"Sort of," said Hermione with a smile. "Competition brings out the best in everyone. And setting records like this is a good way of pushing yourself to get better. Say Su manages to beat her own record, she'll strive to beat it again. And so will you. It's human nature to want to compete to see who's better, otherwise sports wouldn't exist."

"Interesting theory, Ms. Granger," said a voice from the entrance. The Technomancers and Hermione turned to the door and saw Professor Flitwick standing there. "Oh, don't mind me. I heard a commotion and came to investigate."

"Hello, Professor Flitwick," said Harry. "Stick around, you can help us conduct a study on our magic."

"Oh, I'd be delighted! This Technomancy seems very interesting. I wonder, do you think your housemates would want to join in the study, Mr. MacGrath?"

"I'm sure they would. We are the House of Knowledge and Wisdom, after all. I feel the Great Hall is too small to hold all of us and the equipment we need to use for our magic."

"I've got a solution," said Isabel over the intercoms in the Gibraltar. "I brought some extra laptops with us. I'll sync them up with a camera to broadcast and record the training, the Ravenclaws can observe through those."

"Nice idea, Izzy!"

"However," said Flitwick. "I'm afraid you'll need to use somewhere else to practice." He gestured to the fractured stone under the dropped slab. "I'm afraid the old stonework of the castle can't handle damage like that, even if repaired."

"Right, sorry, Professor."

"It's no problem."

"Harry," said Cindy over the intercom. "Didn't you and Sasha managed to recreate your birth mother's capsule spells?"

"Yeah, we did. What about them?"

"Didn't she have a building you used as an example?"

"Oh, her bunker!"

"Bunker," asked Hermione.

"My birth mother was inspired by watching Dragon Ball Z to recreate the capsules from the show. She managed to replicate it using touch activated shrinking and expansion runes and put them on a cabin she inherited from her deceased grandfather. She reinforced it with strengthening runes so that it could withstand constant size adjustments and if one of her magical experiments was too… volatile."

"Volatile," asked Neville.

"It's a fancy way of saying explosive," said Isabel. "Do you have it?"

"Uh," said Harry. "No. Sasha has it. Said she was looking for any other runes my birth mother might have placed in it. That was a year ago, but still…"

"Tomorrow, Charge to the company and get it from her, please."

"Yeah, sure. Not like I had anything better to do on a Saturday."

"Alright. Oh, and pick up a few things I left at the… OW!" The group heard her shout after hearing a light thud.

"He's not your errand boy," said Cindy. "For now, I think it's time you children take a break. You need to put the Great Hall back in order before dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry.

"Filius, can you help them?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Harry," said Daphne in place of Cindy.

"Daphne," asked the First Technomancer.

"Can you take me to meet that woman you spoke about? Lucy Kuo?"

"You want me to take you to New Marais?"

"Yeah. You got some training in, I should too."

"Alright. Tomorrow, I'll show you my home and take you to see Lucy."

"Thanks!"

"Can I go too," asked Tracey.

"Of course," said Harry with a smile at the camera.

"And she's blushing," said Daphne. "You sure have a way with women, MacGrath."

"You can thank Mom for that."

"Harry," said Holly. "I think you're getting on a call on your other phone."

"Dammit. Why now?"

"Language," said Hermione, Padma and Cindy.

"Stop with the tag team!"

"No," said Padma with a grin. Harry groaned and turned to the Technomancers.

"Alright. We're done for today, it seems. Tomorrow, when I get back, I'll be going over physical training."

"Meaning," asked Millicent.

"Exercise," said Padma with a groan. The Pure Bloods blanched slightly as Su Li shrugged.

"Not a problem," she said.

"You weren't raised to rely on only magic," said Harry. He grinned viciously at the Pure Bloods. "They on the other hand…"

"We're going to hate you after this, aren't we," asked Blaise.

"You mean more than now," asked Draco.

"You'll thank me when it's over," said Harry. "For now, let's get this place back in order."

"Yes," said Pansy. "Oh fearless leader!"

"Don't patronize me. Let's get to work." With that, the Technomancers got to work putting the table back together as Filius fixed the cracked stone.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in America)**

A man sat in a chair, smoking a cigarette as he watched a feed from one of the hacked cameras in Hogwarts. Next to him, a girl the age of 11 watched with him. "MacGrath seems to be an excellent teacher," said the girl.

"Yes he does," said the man. "But it remains to be seen if he will be a good leader. We need to test him."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I have a few plans in place. But those are for later use. For now, let's let them learn. We'll test him soon."

"Of course, sir." The girl saluted and left the room as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Kessler better be right about you, Mr. MacGrath. Otherwise, we're all doomed."


	15. Karmic Energy

Draco groaned as he sat next to Neville at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall for dinner. "MacGrath is a fucking asshole."

"Can't believe I agree with you," muttered Neville, massaging his legs. They, along with the other Technomancers, had been put through an exercise regiment by Harry, Luna, and Pansy. Of all of them, the two Gryffindor boys and Millicent had struggled the most. The former due to lack of any physical exercise other than walking in their lives, the later due to her admitted weight problem, which Harry was more lenient about to make sure he didn't hurt her while also getting her into shape.

"What's wrong with you two," asked the Weasley Twins younger brother, Ron.

"MacGrath," said Draco as he popped his shoulder, trying to work through its aches. "Ah! Bastard put us through hell!"

"You really should get more in shape," said Harry as he walked over. "It'll help with your magic. Especially since your reserves depend on how healthy you are."

"And who told you that?"

"My aunt, Sam. She and Isabel had a mutual friend who figured that out a while ago." He placed two bottles in front of them. "Pain reliever potions. Sam's design. Don't make it a habit of drinking these. I'm only giving it to you because it was your first day."

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville.

"Don't mention it."

"Gross," shouted out Parvati. "Ron! Don't bring that vermin here!"

"Scabbers isn't vermin," shouted the young redhead. "He's the family pet! We've had him since I was a baby!" Harry looked at Ron's hand and noticed a brown rat that was sniffing at the food on his plate. He noticed that it was missing a claw and blinked.

"…Mr. Weasley. How long exactly have you had that rat?"

"Ten years. Why?"

"Mind if I see him?"

"Sure."

"Harry," protested Parvati. "Don't touch that thing!" Harry took the rat and examined it.

"Has it always been missing a claw?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Why?" Harry looked the rat in the eye for a second before glaring at it.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley. But this isn't a rat." He started walking towards the Head Table, as 'Scabbers' struggled in his hand, trying to bite his way out of Harry's grip.

"What are you on about?! He is a rat!"

"No he's not. He's an Animagus."

"Hey, Pup," said Sirius as Harry walked over to him, Remus, Isabel and Cindy. "What's up?!"

"Does this look familiar?" Harry held the rat out to them, enduring it's constant biting. Remus and Sirius stared at the rat for a second before both men went wide-eyed.

"Wormtail," said Remus as Sirius started growling. "I'll call the DMLE. Harry, keep a tight hold on him!"

"So, keep doing what I've been doing, got it." Harry sent a small jolt of electricity into the rat, stunning it. "Sirius… down boy. He can't face justice if he's dead."

"Death is exactly what he deserves!"

"It's not your call to make," said Cindy. "He needs to have a trial, just like everyone else."

"You mean like how Sirius had one," asked Isabel. "Ten fucking years later?!"

"He needs to face justice!"

"He needs to die like the rat he literally is!"

"Harry," said Sirius quietly. "James and Lily need justice. _You_ need justice. How we handle this is entirely up to you. Do we kill him? Or send him to the DMLE?" Harry turned from the adults to the rat in his hands as Hermione, Luna, Padma, Daphne and Pansy walked over.

"What's going on," asked Pansy.

"Pettigrew," said Luna, staring at the twitching rat. The girls, knowing about Sirius' trial, stared at the rat for a moment before Padma's hand sparked red and Daphne's hands started icing over.

Susan walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't do anything reckless. Wait until the Aurors arrive."

"And then what," asked Daphne. "Wait until they finally get their heads out of their asses and put him on trial?! Who knows how long that will take?!"

"I'm with Daphne," said Hermione. "If Sirius is any example, we can't rely on the Magical Justice system like we can the Mundane one."

"We can't trust either," said Luna. "I say we drown the rat! Or at least break his legs before we do anything!"

"Everyone, shut up," shouted Harry. "I need to think." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three Aurors walk in, Amelia being one of them. He stared at the rat in his hand. "Professor McGonagall, can you change him back into his human form?"

"Yes, Mr. MacGrath."

"Not here, though." Harry walked outside, his friends and the adults following. Draco stood up and followed them outside, Neville and Blaise following as well. Tonks and Lena shared a look before nodding and watching them through the Gibraltar's cameras. Harry shocked the rat again and set him down, nodding to McGonagall. She cast the spell and Scabbers the rat changed into Peter Pettigrew, former friend and betrayer of James and Lily Potter. The man gasped as he looked up at the boy in front of him.

"Harry…" he tried to approach Harry, as if to hug him, only to be met with bolt to the face. Pettigrew convulsed as several thousand volts coursed through his body.

"You're going with the Aurors to face a trial. And you're going to pay for what you did to my family."

"Please! You have to believe me! The Dark Lord would've killed me if I didn't…" Harry kicked at the rat man's knees, bending his leg at an angle it was never supposed to bend, eyes igniting red.

"You were their friend… and you betrayed them…" He screamed as thunder sounded above the group.

"Where did that come from," asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"It's the lad," said Moody.

"You were there friend," shouted Harry. A large bolt of lightning struck Harry and his arms sparked red. He shot his hands forward and sent streams of lightning into Wormtail's body. By now, several students ran outside to see what was going on, Dean Thomas at the lead. "Who am I kidding, you were never their friend!" He put more power into his lightning. "Otherwise, you'd have died for them!"

"Harry," shouted Cindy as she tried to get close. "Harry, that's enough!"

"RRAARRGH!" Harry felt his arms held behind him by two people and felt his magic being pulled in several directions at once until he felt drained. Harry dropped to his knees, weakened as Amelia walked over to the rat Animagus. She placed fingers to his neck.

"He's still got a pulse, and he's breathing, but it's shallow. Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody, apprehend Peter Pettigrew and take him to the medi-witch back at the DMLE offices in the ministry. And bind his Animagus form, we don't need him escaping because of it!"

"Merlin," gasped Draco. "How much power do you have?"

"It was because of the lightning," panted Pansy. "We're not used to absorbing that much energy all at once…"

"Am I the only one pointing out that he just Sith-ed that guy," asked Dean.

"Now's not the time, Dean," said Neville. Harry looked around him and saw the Technomancers who followed him were all panting, Pansy collapsed on the ground. He hurried over to her and she smiled tiredly up at him.

"I'm ok. Just tired."

"We all had to drain you, MacGrath," said Pansy. "Otherwise, you'd have killed him." Harry walked over to his parent's betrayer as Shacklebolt and Moody stood him up. Amelia stood between them and Harry Flash Stepped on instinct to get around her, despite the lack of energy.

"You're going to rot, Wormtail. But first, losing a finger is too little…" Harry formed lightning into a plasma blade around his hand and sliced Pettigrew's arm off. Harry walked away as Pettigrew screamed in agony. In his anger, he ignored everyone and drained a camera of its energy, preventing Holly from checking on him. He Charged to the Ravenclaw dorms before accessing the internet and Charging away from Hogwarts. He landed in a random area, no idea where he was and remembered about his GPS signal. He found a nearby tech store and purchased a few devices, using the credit card Isabel gave him before leaving and using the devices to build a signal blocker like Pansy's. He shut off his phone and started wandering aimlessly for about an hour.

"From what my boss tells me," said a girl with an Australian accent from behind Harry as he turned a corner. "You did a number on that man earlier."

"Leave me alone…"

"No need to snap, Second Rate. I came here to show you something."

"I don't care. I just want to be alone."

"And you will be, after I show you what you need to see."

"If I let you show me whatever the hell it is, will you let me be alone?"

"Cross my heart."

"Fine."

"First of all, do you even know where you are?"

"Should it matter?"

"I suppose not, but for context, how many places do you know have a giant statue of Jesus watching your every move?" Harry turned around and looked up, seeing exactly what she was talking about.

"How did I end up in Rio?!"

"You just Charged randomly. We were only able to find you because of that purchase you made."

"How the hell…?"

"We've focused more on cyber techniques than offensive ones. Helps us monitor everything."

"That's…"

"Unethical? Like you're one to talk. Cutting off Pettigrew's arm?"

"He deserves far worse."

"You shouldn't let your Karmic Energy dictate you, Second Rate."

"Karmic Energy?"

"What you notice as red lightning. The angrier your thoughts, the more violent you act, the more it shows."

"Is that what you want to show me?"

"In a way. Follow me." Harry walked behind her, adjusting his tie as he did.

"What do I call you? Mysterious Girl, while fitting, seems more like a comic book superheroine."

"Just call me M."

"M? You're really not going to tell me your real name?" She turned around and grabbed his tie before pulling him into a kiss. He blushed as she pulled away and grinned.

"Be a good boy, shut up, and follow me."

"You know I won't do the second." He fixed his tie.

"You will if you know what's good for you." She started walking away.

"And who are you to decide what that is?"

"I'm better than you."

"Bold claim."

"But not untrue, if our first meeting is anything to go by."

"I was ambushed, it doesn't count."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You had prior knowledge of what was going to happen. You only 'saved' me because you waited until you knew you needed to move."

"Again, keep telling yourself that." She looked up at a building. "We're here." Harry looked up and saw it was a club.

"Uh… we're a bit underage."

"Just make a holoimage around you, making you look older."

"Holoimage?"

"See what I mean about better? It's a basic cyber technique, pulling code around you from a computer to form an illusion. Think like the normal disillusionment charms from normal mages." She demonstrated after going to a nearby cyber-café and formed the illusion of an older looking version of her in a red dress and long black hair. "Now you try." Harry turned to a computer and did the same, making himself look more like his father based on pictures he found in his birth mother's trunk. He looked in a reflection and saw his holoimage was a couple of feet taller than he was, the same with how M's looked.

"Not bad for your first try, Second Rate."

"Stop calling me that."

"Learn more about your magic and I will." She took his hand and led him into the club. She showed an invitation and they were let in. She led him to a booth and leaned over him to pull on a mounted light next to them. Harry watched as the seat they were in was revolved into the wall behind them. He looked around and saw many mages and goblins walking around. "Welcome to the Brazilian Ministry."

"I forgot they didn't change the location like the Mundane government in 1960."

"They didn't see the point in moving cities, so they just moved buildings. We just took the public entrance."

"Once again, the Magical World's lack of subtlety comes into play. Why are we here? Brazil doesn't recognize Technomancy as actual magic."

"They're getting there. They've had a bit of a problem recently and their only solution was to start recruiting Technomancers."

"What problem?" She led him to the Brazilian DMLE and showed him a man sitting in a cell.

"This is Raphael Oliveira. Magical Brazil's Public Enemy Number One. High ranking Electromancer who'd been harassing the local Aurors and leading a drug war against local competition and pursuing law enforcement from both Magical and Mundane governments. He was able to use his magic in public thanks to the rise in Technomancer activity all around the globe. The same couldn't be said of Aurors trying to apprehend him. He was starting to give local police a lot of trouble, and to try and beat him, Technomancers were recruited by the Ministry to apprehend him, based on their unique magic."

"I take it this doesn't have a good ending?"

"Well, you're perceptive. Oliveira targeted one of the Technomancer's family. Killed their baby sister. He's in the cell next to Oliveira's now." Harry went to the next cell and saw what M wanted to show him. He saw a man sitting in a cot, head in his hands and red lightning sparking all over his body. His eyes looked like they had shadows under them, and his circuit lines seemed a darker red than Harry had seen in either his own, or Cole's.

"What the hell…?" almost as if in answer of his question, the man shouted out and shot a bolt of lightning at the wall separating him from Oliveira. Harry covered his ears as he heard thunder fill the entire building from his attack.

"Karmic Energy has a bit of a debilitating effect on us. If we let it overwhelm our minds, it affects our physical appearance as well as our magic. We're more lethal, but it also shows in our appearance. We start to corrupt, like a virus has entered our programming, you could say."

"This is…"

"Terrifying, I know. But it's power output triples unlike your normal double increase with just anger. Rage, hate, violent thoughts, use them too often, and you'll end up like Mr. Santos, here."

"So what, you're warning me not to do this?"

"No. I'm just showing you what may happen. Kessler wasn't able to tell us what the Coming Darkness is, but we may need every advantage we can get out of it. Especially if that means getting a power boost like you see here."

"But I'd be like him… hateful, angry… evil…"

"Is it evil to want to get revenge for your family? Is it evil to be angry at someone for harming a loved one?"

"No, it's human but this…" Harry gestured to Santos. "It's the only thing driving him."

"And the Coming Darkness would be the only thing driving you. We need to be prepared. What are you willing to do, Second Rate?" Harry took one last look at Santos before turning away.

"I'm leaving, now." M followed him out of the Brazilian Ministry and looked at him. "Thank you, for showing me this."

"What are you going to do with this information?"

"I don't know yet. But now I know my options." Harry turned to her after they left the ministry building and kissed her cheek, making her blush. "Until we meet again, M." Harry Charged away, leaving M standing alone, touching her cheek. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.

"Y-yes?"

"How did it go," asked her employer.

"I've shown him what Karmic Energy can do. Now it's up to him on how he proceeds."

"Good work. Soon, I'll be able to test MacGrath. See how well he can operate as a leader. Return to base. We have a lot to do."

"Yes, sir." M touched her cheek again and Charged away.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry landed in the Server Room and sat in a chair, exhausted mentally and just a bit physically. "How are you feeling," asked Holly.

"Drained… I was just shown something that shook me…"

"Well, your mother and peers are worried. Should I tell them you're here?"

"I'm going to get some sleep, actually. Tell them I'm back, but to talk to me in the morning."

"Alright. Have a good night, Harry."

"Night, Holly." Harry Charged to the Ravenclaw dorms and was met by Luna who was sitting in a chair.

"Sit," she said.

"Luna, I…"

"I know. Sit." Harry sighed and sat in the chair across from her. "Don't let what that girl showed you get to you. Karmic Energy is more complex than she thinks. Think of it as a buildup. Over time, that's what causes people like Santos to get that way. How long do you think he wallowed in hate for Oliveira before he let it get to him? He'd been fighting against Oliveira's men for months before his sister was targeted. By then, he'd already pent up his anger from what he faced with the Mundane law enforcement. Political corruption, cops on the take, hell, Oliveira even had his hand in human trafficking! That kind of thing gets any sane and moral person angry. Targeting the man's sister was just the straw that broke the camels back." Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a Seer, remember?"

"You're a lot more serious than normal."

"I adjust my behavior for certain situations. You need a light hearted, carefree individual? I'm your girl. You need someone to reassure your heavy heart? I'm your girl. You need someone to boost you up when you're down?"

"You're my girl." Luna grinned at the implications of him saying it. "Figuratively speaking, Luna. Don't count your eggs."

"I started when I first saw you with my gift."

"In other words when you stalked me."

"Potato po-tah-to."

"I hate that phrase. No one in their right mind calls them that."

"Where did it come from," asked a voice above them. Harry looked up and saw Pansy floating with her own pair of Static Skates.

"You're abusing the Technician pass, aren't you?"

"Only slightly."

"If it weren't for the fact you knew almost as much about Technomancy as I did, you'd only have a basic student pass."

"Not like it would've stopped me."

"No," said Holly over the intercom. "But I would. You forget, Ms. Parkinson, I'm still inside the Gibraltar."

"Oh right, Harry's Skynet companion."

"Don't compare me to Skynet, please."

"Sorry, sorry. You're more of a GLaDOS, I forgot."

"How do you know so much about the Mundane World, anyway," asked Harry.

"Well, I told you about the man I met right? He managed to convince my parents to buy Muggle appliances so I didn't die, now that I was exposed to large enough amounts of energy that I would need to cycle my magic on a constant basis. After that, we started having regular family trips to the Mundane World. Saw a bunch of movies, bought a television and asked representatives from Akagi Industries to help install a modern Muggle electrical system into our manor, of course we spent a few days living in a Muggle hotel that had internet access for the guests. Since then, I've done a lot of pop culture research, so I know what some people are talking about, that and I bought a few games for when I get bored."

"Looks like you had a lot to learn."

"And I'm still learning. What about you two?"

"Was… taken in, reluctantly mind you, by my relatives when Riddle killed my parents. Lived in the No-Maj community since then. Was only introduced to the Magical World four years ago, when Izzy found me."

"Why is it that she's not your mother when she found you?"

"Because the others at the company managed to talk Mom into adopting me. They were worried I'd end up more like Izzy if she raised me. That, and Izzy herself believes she's not ready for children of her own."

"At least she's honest," said Padma. Harry jumped when she spoke up. He turned around and saw she and Hermione had Charged into the common room. Both girls rushed over to him and pulled him into a near bone crushing hug.

"Girls… need to… breathe," he strained to get out. Both of them blushed and stepped away as he took a breath. "Thanks."

"Sorry, Harry," said Hermione. "I swear I'm not that strong normally."

"It's your emotions making your magic augment your strength," said Holly as the camera panned to them. "It's about the only thing magic actively affects once you've started formally training with wands."

"At least until you get extremely upset like Raiden here," said Pansy with a grin, jabbing a thumb towards Harry.

"Thunder god? Really," asked Harry.

"Well, you are the First."

"Except, Kessler was first, not me."

"Be that as it may," said Hermione. "On the Technomancer census, you said you were the first on the list. Technically, you are the 'First Technomancer'."

"Don't use logic against me. I hate it when people do that."

"So when anyone other than you does it, you mean," said Padma.

"Don't twist my words."

"Drop the 'Harry is Always Right Foundation' and I will."

"Sorry, can't hear you, too tired. I'm going to bed."

"Harry…" He grinned and dashed for the boys' dorm. Padma huffed in annoyance as Luna giggled. Harry frowned as he closed the door to the first years' room and sparked his hand slightly. It was the same light blue as always, not a tint of red anywhere, showing he'd calmed down.

"…Dammit…" He looked at his dormmates and saw they were asleep. Deciding to do the same, Harry climbed into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Harry woke up hours into the night as he felt someone staring at him. Opening his eyes, he spotted Luna over him and groaned. "How did you get in here?"

"The door."

"Bullshit. It's locked from the inside and I doubt you could pick it."

"Ok, you got me. I Charged through your phone."

"It was off…" Harry looked at the phone in his hand and saw he had answered a call while asleep. "How…?"

"Don't question it. Follow me."

"Can I change, first?"

"Sure, I can wait." Harry glared as she stood in place.

"A little privacy, please?"

"Oh, right." Harry shook his head as Luna left and changed into a dark grey suit, affixing his cufflinks as he left the boys dorm, his dormmates still asleep. He stepped out into the common room and saw Luna and Su sitting there.

"So, why did you have to wake me up, Luna?"

"Oh good! Come on!" Luna wasted no time and grabbed Harry's wrist before Charging them both into a computer.

"And I'm alone, again," sighed Su. "You know what, no. Not this time." Su Charged after them. Luna and Harry landed in a designated zone in the middle of a busy street. Harry looked around and turned to Luna.

"Where are we?"

"Singapore." Luna took a step to the right as Su landed and looked around.

"I think I've got family here."

"Come on," said Luna as she dragged them down a street. Harry looked at Su.

"She's deceptively strong, isn't she?"

"I noticed…"

"Just using my magic like I learned from a book," said Luna.

"What book?"

"I'll show you later. For now, look." Harry and Su looked where she was pointing and saw a makeshift medical station.

"Jesus, what happened?"

"An explosion. Total accident and some Technomancers volunteered to help out with healing." She gestured to a couple of people running from person to person using Pulse Heal. Harry noticed every once in a while, their electricity turned green and the Pulse Heal extended its radius.

"What's going on," asked Harry.

"Karmic Energy works in both directions. More negative emotions cause your more violent magics to become more powerful. While positive emotions, the need to protect, mean your more passive and defensive magics, like healing, gain an increase as well. I dreamt of this last night… this morning?"

"Why are you questioning when you dreamt it," asked Su. "Just stick to our time zone."

"Fair enough. Oh, there was one other thing I dreamt of…"

"What…?" started Harry when another explosion sounded, this one followed by gunshots. Harry turned towards them and spotted a familiar armor as First Sons advanced on the wounded. "First Sons? Outside of the US?!"

"They're expanding," said Luna. "They're also taking advantage of the accident to cause more mayhem."

"Luna, Su, stay by the wounded. I'll hold them off, Holly, call Cole!" Harry ran for the terrorists and Holly blocked their incoming bullets with her shield form.

"It's Kid MacGrath," shouted one of them.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Doesn't matter," said a man wearing a silver mask as he moved, calmly, passed the other First Sons. "You have your orders. Leave the child to me." The First Sons split up, planning on flanking the wounded civilians and their Technomancer healers. "Your timing is impeccable, MacGrath."

"Yeah, well someone has to stop you bastards from harming innocent people."

"Everything we do, we do for the future." The man held out a wand made of elm and copper, spiraling around each other through out the wands make up. " _Lumos Statim._ " Instantly a bright light flashed in Harry's vision followed by a loud bang emitted from the wand.

"Ah!"

"On your right," shouted Holly. Harry ducked to his left and felt the air whoosh over where his head would have been. Harry blinked rapidly as Holly told him where to evade and finally saw how the man was attacking him. A blade of red lightning was formed on the mans dominant hand while he held the wand in his off hand.

"That AI is trouble. You should know better than to mess with such things."

"Says an inexperienced Fake!"

"Fake, am I?" Harry felt wires wrap around his arms and legs, another one wrapping around his neck from behind as he was lifted into the air. "I assure you, Harry. I'm the real deal." The man held up his wand. " _Crucio_ " Harry shouted out in pain as the torture curse ransacked his body. Vernon's beatings were nothing compared to this, only being drained seemed to be worse.

"Incoming," shouted Holly as lightning burst forth from Harry's phone and hit the man square in the chest. Cole Charged through a second later and tackled the man to the ground before kicking off him and landing next to Harry as the boy collapsed to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from my nephew you dick," shouted Cole.

"And now the older nuisance arrives. You should join us, both of you. We are working for humanity's future."

"By killing innocent people?! You're insane!"

"Not insane, awakened." Harry looked up as the man raised his wand and several guns were conjured around him. Cole worked fast and brought up his Polarity Wall as they started firing on the two Technomancers. Over with the civilians, Luna was causing havoc on the First Sons while Su did her best to help the Technomancers not fighting to heal the injured.

"Can't hit me," shouted Luna as she Charged through cameras to outmaneuver and disorient the First Sons, which would have worked well had one of them not figured out how to Charge as well. They clotheslined Luna within the wired network and grinned as she stared at him, dazed.

"What were you saying, little girl?"

"Can't hit me!" She Charged out and drained the camera he was in, trapping him in the closed off section of the network. Su managed to get Pulse Heal down and was starting to get the civilians healed faster so they could be safely Charged to a safe location by other Technomancers. One turned to her and spoke in Mandarin. Su looked at him, slightly confused.

"You speak English?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Ok. I'm going to help your friend. Can you finish healing the others?"

"Yes! I don't know too much about my magic, but I'll do what I can!"

"Ok!" The man Flash Stepped to Luna and blocked an incoming barrage of bullets with a Polarity Wall.

"Xiéxié," said Luna.

"Don't mention it. Where's that boy you were with?!"

"He and his uncle are being attacked by their leader!" She pointed to them as he continued to block bullets from hitting her. He looked and saw Cole was having problems keeping the energy for his shield consistent.

"Hey! Absorb the bullets!"

"Are you crazy," shouted Cole.

"Not physically! Transmute them into electricity as they hit your shield!"

"Don't know how to do that!"

"Little girl, download the knowledge from my mind and transfer it to his!"

"Right!" Luna downloaded the knowledge of Transmutation from him before Charging through the internet and landing beside Harry behind Cole. She fired a bolt at Cole's head and uploaded the information through the hit. Cole grinned as he started converting the bullets into energy and absorbed them into his magical reserves. The First Son leader stopped his attack and Cole brought out the Amp.

"Alright, asshole," shouted Cole. Even playing ground now!"

"Not quite." He aimed his wand and blasted the ground beneath Cole's feet, knocking him into the air. Harry brought out his gun and shakily aimed at the man. He fired off one bolt that went too far to the right, narrowly missing his head. He fired another shot, aimed right at the man's chest. It almost hit but was intercepted by a conjured wall of stone. A First Son ran over to the man.

"Sir! We're getting hammered out here! Orders?!"

"Fall back for now. Gather whatever men are left standing and return to base." He turned to Harry and the others. "It seems we shall have to hold this off until another time. Pity. But, I shall leave you with a parting gift." The man snapped and several computer screens projected holoimages of the First Sons with some added support as well. Several winged creatures came to existence and began firing on the Technomancers.

"Take cover," shouted the man who was protecting Luna as he moved behind a wall. Harry fired a few shots at the beings and turned three into code. Cole and the man joined the firing as Luna and Su helped heal Technomancers who had been caught by the opening salvo. When the last creature had been coded, Harry turned to the First Sons and saw still images of men aiming assault rifles at random directions. Cole blasted one and turned it into code. "Stand back." The man sent a large wave of energy at the images, turning them all into code.

"Dammit," said Harry. "They got away."

"What else is new?"

"Not all of them," said the man. "Your friend over there, the blonde one, trapped one of them inside a drained camera."

"How did she do that?"

"You'll have to ask her. Thank you for your assistance. Now, I must make sure the civilians are safe." He Charged away and Harry collapsed to the ground, weakened from the _Cruciatus_ curse.

"We need to get Harry to a healer," said Su.

"Can't he just drain something to feel better?"

"The curse used on him wasn't just physical pain," said Luna. "We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey back at Hogwarts."

"Alright. Blondie, you Charge with him. Your friend will follow shortly after then I'll follow her." Luna nodded and Charged with Harry hanging on her shoulders. Su Charged shortly after and Cole looked around, feeling like he was being watched before following after the children.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in America)**

"Their attacks are escalating," said a woman. She stared into a pool of water as a man stood in front of her. "Are you sure they can handle it.

"Of course," said the Voice as he took a drag from his cigarette. "MacGrath has shown to be resilient and inventive, not just in the workshop, but in combat as well. I've been watching both of them since they defeated Kessler."

"And you want me to test them?"

"That's right. When you do, see how well he adapts to your particular magic. Kessler had high hopes for him. I want to see how much faith we should put into Harry MacGrath."

"And how do you suggest I do such a thing without seeming like too much of a threat."

"I've got that covered. And to ensure you're not discovered I had my operative obtain this from a special room in Hogwarts." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a crystal wand.

"A rare find. There were several of these objects."

"A fact I was aware of. Their locations, however, are another thing. I expect that back when you're done. I quite like my privacy."

"Fine. I'll do as you ask, Harper. I expect my usual payment."

"You will be heavily compensated for your troubles." With that, Harper Disapparated away and she turned back to the bowl of water showing Harry in the Hogwarts infirmary, getting treated for Cruciatus exposure.

"I wonder how interesting you are, Harry MacGrath…"

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Ok, first off. I apologize, there will be no update for Revival of Soul Magic this week. I had a chapter written out but due to some power outages in my area, it didn't save properly to my computer. I have to rewrite it and it will be uploaded next week. I want you guys, those who haven't predicted what the future of this story will bring, to take a stab at who you think the Voice is. I also want to hear your thoughts about how well I'm doing with this story so far. More than a two word review please. Until next time, Y'all!**


	16. Plans for the Future

Harry groaned as he downed the calming draught given to him by Madam Pomfrey. "I never want to get hit by that curse, ever again."

"Most people seldom do," said Madam Pomfrey. "How did you find yourself on the receiving end of that damn curse?"

"Terrorists in Singapore. Their leader wanted to make a point he wasn't like his lackeys and hit me with actual magic. Until now, they'd all been regular people who'd been given an artificial recreation of Technomancy."

"They recreated magic?"

"Technomancy, not magic as a whole. Technomancy is magic working with and controlling modern No-Maj technology. That's the only thing they've been able to recreate. Normal magic is safe."

"Well, that's good to here."

"For now, at least," said Holly as she blinked onto Harry's shoulder. "Technology is rapidly advancing and may soon surpass the magical communities ability to hide from the Mundane World's surveillance technology."

"How long before that happens," asked Draco from the doorway to the infirmary. Harry turned and saw him, Blaise, Neville, Daphne and Susan standing nearby.

"We don't know. But we think magic will be exposed long before that ever happens."

"You mean the Revelation Day thing, don't you," asked Susan. Harry nodded.

"The First Sons are expanding into different countries, now. Which means they might just expose magic, if they have more people like the leader me and Cole just fought. Holly is already trying to make sure any footage of the use of magic is deleted before any of it gets uploaded, but in today's modern world, that's damn near impossible even for an AI. There's always going to be some footage we can't get to, a phone we didn't see to try and wipe its files clean. We can't cover everything."

"So, what can we do," asked Blaise.

"Slowly, but surely, expose magic to the public," said Isabel over the intercoms. "If the First Sons are planning to reveal magic to the world, we need them to be prepared. I'll contact the Magical President soon, try and see if we can figure out a plan stateside and get the other countries to help as well. There's only three problems."

"Brazil," said Harry. "Romania…"

"And here," said Draco. "Those three countries have heavy Statute of Limitations enforcement, here especially because of men like my father who want to keep everything within their status quo."

"So, how do we do what Professor Daniels' is suggesting here," asked Lena over the camera intercoms.

"Are you there with her?"

"She's hijacking the system," said Isabel. "And she's not the only one."

"Everyone is tuned in," said Millicent over the intercom as well. "Luna patched us in to check on you."

"Padma and Parvati are in here with me," said Isabel. "Everyone else is listening in without people noticing. And the answer to the first question, is illegally. We'll need to help out with certain disasters using magic right under the Ministry's nose."

"That's insane," said Susan. "Auntie will never allow it."

"Actually, this was her plan," said Sirius over the intercom. "Yeah, me and Remus are in here with Isabel as well. This is her plan. There are already a few Aurors ready to help with the slow exposure of magic."

"Once Fudge learns of this," said Daphne. "There's going to be hell to pay."

"Which is why we're going to do this sparingly at first," said Cindy. "Then, over time as we get closer and closer to Revelation Day, we expose more people to magic, not just with us, but with the Technomancers as well. Which means, when the First Sons attack, you'll need to use more than just Technomancy. Your studies will need to be focused on a balance of tech and traditional magic."

"Not a problem," said Hermione over the intercom.

"And where are you talking from," asked Harry.

"Seventh floor corridor, Reality Room. Holly detected some strange data from these cameras a few days ago, and I've been trying to find what she couldn't."

"How's it going?"

"So far, nothing wrong. But I'm still a novice at this. It'd be better if I had some help."

"If Holly can't detect it," said Isabel. "It'll take us a long while before we can find anything."

"I think I may know what happened," said Harry. "The Voice. He must've created some kind of back door into the system without us knowing."

"But how," asked Blaise.

"Invisibility cloaks," said Draco. "Sneak in when someone enters or exits the castle, sneak out the same way."

"It's how I'd do it," said Pansy. "Especially with cameras without thermal imaging, like the Gibraltar."

"They have thermal imaging," said Isabel. "The Kid and I covered every base."

"Has it been active at any point," asked Blaise.

"I run a full spectrum scan every 3 minutes while in the Gibraltar," said Holly.

"So how could someone get to the server room without anyone noticing," asked Pansy.

"No one ever looks up," said Harry. He turned to the cameras out in the hall outside of the infirmary. There was a large enough gap for someone to crawl, or even fly through if they were an insect Animagus. "Son of a bitch. We forgot about Animagi when making the Gibraltar."

"Dammit," shouted Isabel. "There's always something! And, if they're proficient enough with technology, they could write a goddamn backdoor program. Bitch!" Harry cringed as he heard her smash something on her end. "Think they can fucking outsmart me?! Think again!" Harry heard a door slam and his mother sigh.

"Great. Now she's on a tangent."

"And a bad one," said Harry as he adjusted his cufflinks, finally remembering he had the Arc Gauntlets with him. "Dammit, I should've used these in Singapore."

"Language," said Cindy. "We'll check on her later. Now. Tell me what happened in Singapore." Harry cringed. "Cole was brief. But he didn't know what you were doing there in the first place."

"My idea," said Luna. "We were looking at an aftereffect of our magic when it's used with positive emotion. He'd seen yesterday what could happen with negative emotion in Brazil."

"We just happened to be there for one of the First Sons expansion missions," said Harry. "We, along with the local Technomancers were working to stop them and help the civilians injured by an accidental explosion that happened a few hours earlier."

"Luna and Harry did the fighting," said Su. "I was stuck with support."

"You haven't progressed far enough to be able to fight yet," said Luna. "Don't feel bad. There's only three of us able to fight at this time."

"Me, Harry and Luna," said Pansy. "The rest of you are still plebeians with a long way to go." She shrugged off the glares from the Technomancers within the room and stood by Harry. "Face the facts. We've been at this longer than you, Harry and Luna the longest. They've had more time to figure out this stuff. I've learned enough to defend myself. You're still learning the basics." She turned to Daphne. "Same with the Ice Queen and her Cryomancy. You're novices. We're the experts. Until we say so, you're not ready. Hell, I'd only be able to provide some support, same with Luna, though she seems to be more imaginative."

"That's for damn sure," said Cole as he walked into the room. Harry noticed he was holding a live feed camera. "This holds one of those assholes. I checked. How the hell did you trap him in here, kid?"

"Absorbed electrical energy compatible with the camera system from the other two cameras around it and this one."

"All while avoiding absorbing the man inside," said Isabel. "Brilliant…"

"That was fast," said Harry.

"Luna apparently had a calming draught waiting for me in the hall, courtesy of the twins." Luna grinned.

"Anyway, I came here to ask her if she could tell me how to get this guy out without risking him escaping or getting a recharge of his own."

"How is he trapped in there," asked Blaise. "Why can't he just Charge out?"

"No existing current," said Harry. "Our magic only allows us to interact with technology as long as it has a current of electrons running through them. Any 'dead' piece of tech means we can't interact or control it until it has a current. Guess that goes for inside as well as outside."

"Just make sure you let him out behind a proton field," said Luna as she uploaded the knowledge to Cole the same way she did in Singapore. Harry chuckled slightly.

"Wireless connection. Now we truly can do anything." As he spoke, a blueprint popped into his vision. "The hell…?"

"What's up, Raiden," asked Pansy.

"A blueprint just popped into my mind. It looks like a plane…" Pansy and Luna pressed fingers to his temples and downloaded the same thing Harry was seeing.

"F-18," asked Luna.

"No. Not the same layout. See? No rockets, also the wing design is different. It seems more… slimmed down, as well."

"No fuel tank either," said Pansy."

"Hey," said Draco. "Little help for those who don't know what the hell you three are talking about?" Harry blinked and Charged to the Server Room. He plugged Holly into the Gibraltar and uploaded the design to her memory before pressing the intercom button. "Everyone head to the Great Hall. We'll show you what I just saw."

"On our way," said Lena.

"We're bringing Susan Daphne and Tracey," said Blaise. "She was hiding behind the door to the infirmary."

"Gred Forge," said Harry. "Go first. I don't trust you two going after me."

"What is it he always says," asked Fred.

"'Oh ye of little faith'," replied George.

"I'm the son of a prankster. _The_ Prankster if you were to ask Sirius and Remus who the mastermind of the infamous Panty Raid was."

"Wait…" said Fred. "That was a Marauder Prank, wasn't it?"

"Guilty," said Sirius with a grin.

"Holly," asked Isabel with a smirk. Holly played back a recording of Sirius admitting guilty to the raid. "Oh, just wait until Amelia hears this one."

"Dammit…"

"Holly," said Cindy. "Have you been recording every recording since school started?"

"Not while in the Gibraltar unless the term Marauder comes up. Harry's suggestion."

"We can't exactly spy on everyone's conversations, now can we," asked Harry as he adjusted his tie. "Getting evidence of Marauders pranks, well…"

"My own godson, turning against me," Sirius mock lamented. "What is the world coming to?!"

"Sanity," said Remus and Cindy as she adjusted her glasses.

"And with that," said Harry. He pushed the twins towards the monitors, accidentally forcing a Charge. Isabel blinked as she spotted their shocked expressions just before Charging.

"Uh… Kid…?"

"What's up?"

"Hey," shouted George over the intercom. "The hell was that?!"

"What?"

"I'm sure it was an accident, George," said Fred.

"What are you two talking about," asked Cindy.

"Harry forced them to Charge," said Isabel.

"I did what?"

"How could he do that," asked Remus.

"Accidental information overload," said Luna over the intercom. "It's not a rare occurrence. Technomancers have been mentioning in the forums that when things get a bit too stressful and they're learning things left and right that they have small bouts of accidental magic incidents. I think this weekend qualifies, especially with the _Cruciatus_."

"So," said Pansy. "Expect things to act up as the later years turn up."

"Maybe it would be smart not to take Seventh Year, if that's the case," said Lena. "Seventh year is bound to be the most stressful year, and if our magic acts up in times of intense stress…"

"Then Harry should take it easy," said Cindy. "He needs to rest for now."

"Mom. I…"

"Bed. Now."

"Listen to her, Harry," said Daphne over the intercom. "If you want to know how much stress can be caused by the _Cruciatus_ curse, ask Neville. He's been affected by it his entire life, and he wasn't even hit by it."

"Listen to them, Harry," said Neville on the intercom. "Shortly after your family was attacked, mine was, though I'm sure you knew about it. Harry, my parents still haven't recovered, ten years later. The amount of stress that curse puts on you is… the amount you suffered is still enough to take an Auror off duty for a week, maybe two. You're a kid."

"I'm a Technomancer. Remember how our magic works. Unlike most mages, we have active and hyperactive healing. Curses like that don't…"

"Harry," said Isabel, drawing his attention. She only called him by his first name when she was serious. She pointed to his hand and when he brought it to his field of view, he saw it was shaking. "Take the rest. You need it. That and a regular regiment of relaxant potions. You're muscles need time to get back to normal, so does your mentality. This can't be how you plan to do things in the future. You'll break down before you can even face whatever is coming." She shot a taser at him and he absorbed its charge. The shaking didn't stop, only diminished slightly. "Hyperactive healing can't stop this alone." Harry sighed.

"Alright. I'll get some rest."

"Good." Harry Charged back to the Ravenclaw dorms and Isabel turned to Cindy. "Let's go see what your son made this time."

"Why is it you can get through to him when I can't?"

"Because I know how much logic it takes to get through to him. You need evidence to really convince him. He'd been ignoring the trembling for a few minutes. I've been hit by that curse before, mainly cause my father missed his target and hit me, but it was still enough to take me out of work for a bit. There really needs to be a trace active for that spell and the other two Unforgivables. America has them in place, France and Japan as well. It's not that hard to label them as Taboo, get Auror response teams to act accordingly."

"Think about who's in charge," said Draco. "Former men and women who served under Riddle, and cowards who'd rather stick their heads in the sand than stand up and fight."

"You know your father…" started Cindy.

"I've suspected. Friday, I started looking up ICW files on the war, my father was one of the leading suspects in a number of cases and got off on an _Imperious_ charge. It's smart, but hard to defend without mental probing, which Heads of House cannot endure for the protection of family magics. And seeing that Riddle was a Half-Blood, shows my father is a bigger coward for following the man than for protecting his name after the war. All his talks about blood purity, and he follows a Half-Blood."

"At least you won't follow his example," said Millicent in the background. "Now, are we checking this design out?"

"We're on our way," said Isabel as she and Cindy made for the Great Hall.

Harry got to his room and sat on his bed curtains drawn around him to block him off from his dormmates as he started meditating. Almost instantly, visions filled his mind, Kessler fighting with Cole, standing before the members of the First Sons and finally, Kessler standing in front of him. "Hello Harry," said the vision. "Don't bother responding out loud. I'm in your brain. Our confrontation in person allowed me to Upload my gift to you for the future. I've given you several abilities I've mastered since discovering what I could do. You can either use these abilities yourself or give them to others. They're locked away in your mind, only to be unlocked after a specific amount of time or a specific event occurs, like you getting _Crucioed_ by the Commander. It's amazing what coding can do to ones brain when you get the hang of it. For now, let's get you back into shape. No doubt, you've started trembling, this is because the _Crucio_ is especially hazardous to us. It's lightning without electrons, and our body recognizes the pain, but can't absorb anything. But, there's a way to counteract it. I call it the Spell Converter.

"Essentially, you can use it to convert spells like the _Crucio_ into electrons rather than Mana. The full extent of this magical ability will apply to all attacks, with time. For now, focus on Mana conversion. Now. Let's begin, Apprentice…"

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Man, I'm leaving a lot of things on cliffhangers, aren't I? So sorry about that. But I have my reasons. Regular readers, thanks for your support on this and my other regular updates. Writing these stories is fun, and I like seeing other peoples thoughts on my writing whether it's compliments or criticisms. Until next time Y'all!**


	17. Halloween Intruder

It was Halloween at Hogwarts, and Harry was hard at work on a project, refusing to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Only his family knew why, with the Technomancers having a small feeling. Harry didn't want to see anyone as he worked on a concept his mother was working on before her death at the hands of Riddle. He typed in a sequence into his personal laptop and ran a simulation. He waited a few minutes before the words ' **Simulation Failed'** popped up on his screen. Harry sighed and chucked his water bottle away with a grunt of frustration.

"You should watch where you're throwing things," said Daphne as she walked into the Bunker. In the two months since school started, the Technomancers had converted Lily Potter's Bunker into a training area and test lab for whatever inventions the Mechanists cooked up.

"Sorry. I just want to complete my birth mother's concepts and ideas on this day. Only connection I have to her. Everyone only seems to have stories about my father. No one seems to want to share any memories of my mother."

"I think that's the first time you didn't put birth in front of mother when describing her."

"I tend to do that a lot, don't I?"

"And I get why." She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Professor MacGrath adopted you and you've gotten used to calling her Mum. But Lily Potter was your mum as well. If only until Riddle found your family." She took his hand.

"Am I interrupting," asked Susan from the door.

"Not really," said Daphne. "Harry was just frustrated, and I came here to find him."

"Guess that makes two of us. The two betrothed girls in his inner circle."

"Frankly, I'm surprised Luna isn't here."

"She said I needed to spend time with you two. I've been hanging around the Technomancers more than you. We haven't really gotten to know each other. Guess she knew you'd be checking on me."

"Sounds about right," said Susan with a chuckle.

"Oh," said Daphne. "Speaking of Technomancy. Mum and Dad finally messaged me back. Astoria is a Technomancer."

"Do they know which variant?"

"Not yet. They don't know about the eye color thing. Which, how would the Beta lines show up for blue eyed people like myself and Story?"

"White outline," said Harry. He activated Schematic and leaned in close to give her a look at the circuit lines. She vaguely noticed the white outlines he described.

"Huh."

"They're subtle enough and faint enough that many people miss them."

"My father wants to know when you'd be able to come to Greengrass Manor and start teaching Story."

"I can go this weekend if they've gotten some modern equipment."

"They said they've gotten a few. Basic lighting and a computer. No internet, yet. There are no providers for the Magical UK yet."

"Yet. Izzy said we're setting one up soon. Where do you live?"

"I think either Professor MacGrath or Professor Daniels can find out from the Headmaster."

"You know, you can call them by their names."

"It just seems weird," said Susan. She blushed. "Earlier your mother told me she'd be fine with being called 'Mom' later down the line."

"And she's hinting she likes you enough that she hopes we continue on with the engagement."

"Still a bit early for that, isn't it," asked Daphne.

"I don't think she cares," said Susan with a smile.

"That's Mom for you. Making plans so far down the line, you can't tell where they end."

"How's your uncle doing," asked Daphne.

"Nervous. First Sons activity has died down in New Marais. Normally that means they're planning something big. But with their expansion to other countries, it begs to question what the Commander is planning."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Susan. "Leave it to your uncle and Ms. Kuo for now. Focus on school for now."

"I would, if I could get this idea working."

"What is it," asked Daphne.

"It's supposed to be a temporary synthetic magic supplement. My birth mother thought she could find a way to grant people, like her sister, magic. If only for a day or so. But I'm having trouble figuring out how to do this. She was having the same problems. It's been proven that magical potions can affect No-Maj people on a smaller scale than Magicals. Mom thought there was a way to grant them magic so that, if they ever needed a magical potion's assistance, this would help speed things along."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous," asked Susan. "There are conservative Mages who wouldn't like that idea."

"Well they may not have much choice for long. Operation Lift the Veil is already underway. The States have already started reporting new strange heroes who can rebuild damaged buildings from First Son attacks in seconds. Japan has reported strange glyphs appearing on buildings where Yakuza were suspected to have been hiding with tips that criminal activities have been discovered. Similar reports are being made all over the world. The countries with the least are still here, Brazil and Romania. But it looks like, because of the contributions made by the Technomancers, Brazil is slowly complying."

"This is actually happening? Magic is slowly being revealed to the world?"

"Yeah. And we hope that the world will be ready in about two years if the First Sons really are trying to reveal magic. But mom just reminded me of a major obstacle we need to try and deal with when it happens."

"That being…?"

"Religion. There are fanatics who would view magic as Paganistic and therefor Satanic. They'd publicly berate Mages and start up modern Witch Hunts."

"Can't have that," said Daphne. "I like not being lynched for using magic."

"How's it going with here," asked Susan.

"It's slow going. The people you're aunt have chosen to do this can be counted on both hands. And the incidents have been limited to just the Wizarding World. Which is good, but it means even the criminals are taking the Statute seriously. Which is odd."

"Not really," said Susan. "Since Riddle and Grindelwald, the Ministry has been a lot more harsh on people who break the Statute."

"How harsh?"

"Azkaban," said both girls.

"That seems like overkill for something like that."

"They've become uber paranoid," said Daphne. "And it'll only get worse before it gets better."

"If it ever does," said Susan.

"It will," said Harry. "I'll make sure of it."

"You can't do everything yourself."

"Has to be me. Someone else will fuck it up."

"Someone's got superiority problems," said Daphne.

"Blame that walrus of a man I was forced to call 'Uncle'. Bastard gave me shit for doing things correctly when his idiot son, may he rest in peace, messed up."

"Why do you wish your cousin rests," asked Susan.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him because of Vernon. He wasn't mean, at least not more than a six year old would be. He was just stupid at times. And Vernon of course didn't like when I showed my intelligence. Dudley was average. Vernon was fucking evil. Rot in Hell, Bastard."

"Didn't he have a sister," asked Daphne.

"Marge the Barge. She's spending time in prison for child endangerment, animal cruelty, fraud, and assault on a police officer. Apparently, when she was being arrested, she'd learned about Vernon's death, blamed me, swore to kill me and had her dog attack one of the police after her while she tased one of the others. Haven't heard anything about her since."

"What are you going to do if she gets out."

"When," said Susan.

"That's provided she doesn't die in prison."

"I'll handle her if that comes to happen," said Harry. "And she'll have a hard time accusing a known hero of murder. Not once have I ever killed someone on purpose. There's video evidence of that. And there's been an autopsy report. Heart attack due to stress and poor health. No odd chemicals found in his system, no poisons. The only thing that was noted was that wire marks were on his body, but surprisingly Aunt Petunia came through, claiming the wires were used to hold Vernon back from attacking Isabel who claimed the same thing."

"Why did she do that? I thought she didn't care."

"It was to avoid questions."

"Have you heard from her," asked Susan.

"No. It's better that way. She was not a family person. She liked to pretend she was, but she spoiled her son and neglected her nephew. And the nephew she neglected is now known around the world as a superhero. Karma is a bigger bitch than Marge's dogs."

"Be careful it doesn't affect you," said Daphne. "You're attitude affects Karma as well."

"I know. Padma likes to remind me, so my head doesn't grow too big for me to carry."

"You're pretty close to her, aren't you?"

"Other than Sakura, Padma and Hermione were the first real friends I made. And already they started playing the parts of my moral compass."

"And what about us," asked Susan.

"Simple. Daphne is the rebellious one. In the two months we've known each other she's definitely motivated me to work on my more… questionable projects."

"You're welcome," said Daphne with a grin.

"And you're the voice of reason, Susan. Where Hermione and Padma keep me levelheaded and Daphne makes me adventurous, you know when to get me to stop and breathe. Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome." The girls blushed lightly as he smiled at them.

"I think that's enough talking about my life. I want to know more about yours. What your lives were like while growing up."

"Why don't you start, Susan," said Daphne. "My life hasn't been all that exciting."

"Ok. You both know how I'd been raised by Aunt Amelia. But you don't know how that came to be. When I was about two, I was living with my parents. There was a family trip, but I was sick. Aunt Amelia volunteered to take care of me. Fate is a cruel mistress. My dad had apparently stood up against the Death Eater Remnants one too many times. They were trying to send a message to anyone who thought like him. My family was killed, then and there. Me and my Aunt were spared only because I got sick." Harry noticed tears were starting to form in her eyes and took her hand in his. She smiled appreciatively. "Auntie told me I shut down after that. Not even two years old and already, I was overcome with crippling grief. I barely had a concept of life and death, but I knew I'd never see them again. I didn't know how to process it. I admire Aunt Amelia. Not only did she try and help me work through my grief, a child who wouldn't properly know how to describe their feelings, but she also worked through her own feelings of grief and betrayal. All without anyone to help her. I don't think I'll ever be as strong as she is."

"You already are. Merlin. Both of you are strong. Not like me. Ever since I was a baby, I've had a silver spoon in hand. My parents tried to make sure I got everything I ever wanted. Me and Story both. I think it was about four years ago when I decided I didn't like it. I remember seeing how horribly someone was treated just because they weren't from a rich Noble family or even a Wizarding family. I knew I didn't want to be like that. I started working for everything I wanted, not just asking for it. Story started to follow my example soon after." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Mum and Dad were surprised, but glad I wasn't as spoiled as other children our age, despite everything. Guess they figured that I'd learn how to be independent eventually. Just not so soon."

"I think they were planning on teaching it to you from the start, they just hoped they'd have some help," said Harry. "My father's 'Dragon Alliance' was supposed to be a solidifying force, not just for the Wizarding World, but for our families. They were all so close, but one by one the heads started falling. My parents, Neville's, Susan's. I think they'd planned on raising us together, acting as support for one another. At least, from what my birth mother wrote in her journal, that's what it sounded like." Harry turned to his computer again. "Ever wonder what we'd be like if Riddle hadn't royally fucked with us?"

"Constantly," said Susan. "I'd still have my family. You would too."

"I don't think we'd be so different," said Daphne. "I'm sure we'd all just be brats without a care in the world. I think Harry would've even turned out like his father."

"Please don't say that," said Harry. "My father was a cruel child growing up. Constantly torturing the Slytherins, and namely Professor Snape, for the simple fact they were Slytherin. The only exceptions were probably your parents, Daphne."

"Them and Lord Davis. Though, in public, Dad mentioned he and James just avoided conflict unless a prank was aimed at all of the house. That led to a few fights."

"The thought of turning out like my father was is a mixed bag for me. Later in life he was a good man. But when he was my age, he was horrible." Harry gripped a wrench tightly. "And people continue to compare me to him. All because I look like him. My mother has never once gotten the recognition she deserved. But I'll make sure she does." He turned to the computer. "I just need to get this formula right."

"Maybe we can help," said Susan. "Auntie tutored me on Potions and Herbology for when I grow older. I've always wanted to be an Auror."

"I've been finding an interest in Herbology as well," said Daphne. "I'd prefer being a Medi-Witch. Always a respectable position."

"What about you, Harry."

"I don't know, really. After the Darkness is dealt with, I never really thought about what I would do. Sure, I could run DMT, but I've always been ready to do that. I don't know what else I'd do besides that."

"Well, you've got six years to figure it out," said Daphne. "We know you and the other Technomancers aren't going for Seventh Year."

"Unless we can make sure our magic is fully under control and won't be affected by excess stress."

"Could always try alternative medicines," suggested Luna. Daphne and Susan jumped as Harry looked up, seeing her floating upside down with a pair of Static Skates.

"I'm not getting high. And did you make those or steal from me and Padma again?"

"Made them. It was getting boring with Padma now ignoring me."

"How much of that did you hear," asked Susan.

"All of it." Luna floated to the computer and typed the flip screen command to turn it upside down. "You're birth mother was a genius, Harry. And so are you. You'll figure this out."

"Is that you being hopeful or coy," asked Daphne.

"That would be telling."

"You'll never get a straight answer from her," said Harry. "I've given up trying. Brilliant but frustrating."

"You know you love me." Luna kissed his cheek and floated up as Harry fixed the screen. He typed in another set of commands for the simulation and let it run before turning to Luna.

"That's still yet to be seen. Has there been any clue as to who the hell the Commander is?"

"No, just like the last few times you asked." She flipped right side up and dropped into his lap. "Somehow, I can't find a thing about him. Online or with the Gift. I don't know how and it's frustrating me. Bastard has somehow found a way to block the Gift."

"I thought that was impossible," said Daphne.

"My mother had a theory before she passed away. There's always new ways of countering magic. Centuries of Blood Feuds, rivalries, paranoia and dark ambitions have led to it. Why wouldn't someone have thought of a way to disrupt a Seer's Gift?"

"I'd have thought it'd be impossible. I mean it's seeing into the future," said Susan.

"Magical technology was impossible as well, but look at us," said Harry. For emphasis a mechanical arm behind Luna waved as Luna smiled at them. "We're able to do it."

"Wait," said Daphne. "What are the chances of someone developing a way to counter Technomancy?"

"High," said Luna. "Which is why Kessler probably got Technomancers into the public's eye in the first place, to discourage stopping the people seen as heroes. He really planned out everything."

"But how far is the question," said Harry. "He planted knowledge in my mind. Abilities to be unlocked after certain conditions are met. I don't know why he did it, or how he got it to work like that. But he did. Discovered it shortly after the Singapore Incident."

"Should we be worried," asked Daphne.

"I don't think so. He said it was supposed to prepare me." Harry held up his hand and a piece of scrap shot to it as he used electromagnetism to summon it. He coursed lightning to the scrap metal and altered it's form into a dagger. "And I'm inclined to believe him. Not once has he steered us wrong about what he wanted to do for certain situations. Empire City, to draw me and Cole out and give Technomancers the key to not hide from the public. New Marais, putting Cole to the test as well as me on occasion while also expanding the range to Pyro and Cryomancers like Nix and Lucy respectively. As of right now, we don't know what Singapore's objective was, but we will. The left behind information in my brain is to give me an edge and to help train us to understand our magic to the fullest extent possible. As for the Crate and the Voice, those we're still working on."

"Well for now," said Susan. "You need to get your mind off of this stuff. There has to be something you can do to distract yourself." Before Harry could respond a shrieking sounded outside. He ran outside and looked around before spotting a girl in the lake, lightning arcing from her body as she tried to get out. Harry ran over and stopped short as one of the bolts actually hurt him.

"What the hell?" Choosing to ignore whatever pain might come, Harry made his way to the girl. When he got to her, yellow lightning was coursing through both of them. Harry gritted his teeth and proceeded to drag her from the water He noticed something on her chest that was giving off the lightning. He reached out and pulled it off her, screaming as it latched on. That was when he realized what was happening. It wasn't giving off lightning, it was stealing his. "What is this thing?!"

"Do you like it," asked a woman as she rose from the water. She was wearing an Oni mask and a one piece body suit. She had long flowing black hair and had a crystal wand hanging from her belt. "It's a special magical device used to stop the lightning of a Storm Dragon by absorbing it completely. It's both a lure and a trap. I had a feeling it would work on someone like you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know, little Technomancer. All you need to do is die." She lifted her hands and water rose beside her before shooting out at Harry. Harry grunted as he felt the device drain him. He used as much power as he could muster and managed to Flash Step away from the oncoming torrents. He groaned as more of his electricity was drained.

"Harry," shouted Daphne as she and Susan, Luna close behind, ran outside and saw Harry in trouble.

"Stay back!"

"More people to play with," said the woman. "How fun."

"Who is this chick," asked Dean Thomas as he ran over. "I just saw her launch water at you like a hydrant!"

"She's an Aquamancer," said Harry. "Help me get this thing off."

"He touches it, he gets shock from it's discharge," said the woman as she walked over to him. "And speaking of discharge." A tentacle of water latched out and snagged Harry by the leg, another one snagging Luna before enveloping them both in water.

"Harry, Luna," shouted Susan.

"Dean," said Daphne. "Get the professors! Move, now!" Dean wasted no time and ran for the castle. The woman sent out a torrent to stop him only to see it frozen in place. She turned to Daphne and grunted as an Ice Shot glanced off her mask, dazing her long enough to drop the two young Technomancers. Harry and Luna gasped and scrambled away from the water, lightning arcing on their bodies slightly as their magic shorted out. Harry soon found himself dragged and stuck to the metal walls of the Bunker, his electromagnetism acting out as Luna covered her ears, radio signals being brought to her focus as her mind reached out and communicated with radio signals from Muggleborn mobiles.

"A Cryomancer. A unique one it seems. Tell me, girl, can you freeze as fast as I can attack?" Several blasts of water shot out at Harry as he struggled to get free from the wall. Daphne froze them and controlled them to maneuver them out of the way. She blasted Harry with a controlled blast, freezing the water on him before making a wall of ice between them and the Aquamancer. "That won't save you." Harry shivered as he dropped from the wall and Luna crawled to their side, deciding avoiding water would be a smart decision. Susan went to the girl Harry helped and brought her into the Bunker.

"Get this th-thing off me," said Harry as he held out his arm, the device attached to his arm.

"How do I do that," asked Daphne.

"Freeze it off," shouted Luna, trying to hear her own voice over the radio signals. "It should become brittle enough to break apart!" Daphne blasted the device with a constant stream of ice and Harry slammed it into the wall of the Bunker. It broke apart and Harry groaned as he shook his head, black spots in his vision from being drained now going away. He turned to Daphne as the teachers ran outside, McGonagall transfiguring a wall of stone to stop a torrent of water from hitting them.

"We need a way to stop her. She's basically a counter to all of the Technomancers. We can't get close."

"I can't do anything. I've only just started learning more advanced stuff from Lucy."

"Wait, Lucy. Cole can get her here."

"Can she even handle her?"

"What other choice do we have?" Harry groaned as one of Kessler's implanted knowledge activated. Harry blinked and turned to Daphne before pressing two fingers to her temple, Downloading information.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting an advantage." Harry used his newly found knowledge and formed a pillar of ice under his feet, shooting him into the air. He activated his Static Thrusters and hovered in the air before calling lightning onto himself. The woman stared up at him and sent a torrent of water at him, only for it to be frozen by Daphne and blasted by two magic bolts from the teachers. Daphne turned and spotted Isabel and Cindy aiming their wands from the sky to the woman as Isabel sent a Blood Bullet at her. She blocked it with a wall of water and found it frozen. She turned to Daphne to deal with her but saw a surprised look on the girls face. Thunder turned her gaze back to Harry as he hovered above her and lightning finally stopped striking him. Winds started blowing around him and Harry shouted out as he threw his hands forward, The area around the woman, as well as the woman herself, flash frozen. Harry dropped; his energy depleted.

"Harry," shouted Cindy as he fell out of the sky, the last thing Harry seeing before blacking out being a bright flash of light as lightning struck where the woman stood.

 **(Somewhere in America)**

The Voice sat in his chair as a woman with long black hair and wearing an Oni mask Apparated into his meeting room. He tapped ash from his cigarette into an ashtray as she removed her mask. "So, how did he do?"

"He truly is something else," said the woman as she sat in a chair across from him, taking a swig of whiskey from an already prepared glass. "You didn't tell me he knew Cryomancy as well."

"He doesn't. At least, he didn't before you attacked."

"He learned it in an instant?!"

"More than likely from his Betrothed, Daphne Greengrass." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Technomancers have the ability to download knowledge from external sources. Machine and biological alike." He tossed a file to her that she caught and began to read. "And none are more proficient at it than MacGrath. Since I've been observing him, he's downloaded multiple fields of knowledge. Martial Arts, Magical Theory, Adaptive Thinking. Harry MacGrath was chosen by Kessler for a reason. I've yet to see the full reason myself. Is the drone operable?"

"It's how I got here."

"Then let's see how he defeated you." Harper pressed a button and a screen rose up and projected the recordings of her attack. He watched as Harry was stuck to the wall. "Electromagnetism Malfunction. So that's his Haywire. And it seems Ms. Lovegood, his Seer friend, receives radio signals when her magic Malfunctions."

"That is quite a debilitating weakness."

"True, which is why I had you stick to Aquamancy alone. A threat to them while they also prove a threat to you."

"Not too big of a threat when they know what they're fighting against. Clever, Harper." Harper watched as Daphne got Harry free of the wall and the device.

"No doubt Ms. Lovegood's suggestion. She's as bright as her Gift is annoying. Speaking of which."

"I know, I know. Here." She handed him back the crystal wand after waving it. Harper took it and waved it over himself before stuffing it back into his jacket. "You wouldn't happen to have another one lying around, would you?"

"Sorry. But no." He watched as Harry Downloaded from Daphne and shot into the air. "An Ice Pillar. Clever."

"So that's how he got up there so quickly."

"What's he doing here?" Harper pointed to the screen as Harry was struck by lightning.

"I assumed he was recharging."

"No. He wouldn't need more than a single bolt for that. This is something else." Harper checked the drone's readings. "The drone detected a massive flux in natural Ionic Energy." He turned back to the screen and paused the video. He zoomed in on Harry. "Look at that. He's discovered a way to convert his magic to that of an Alpha's abilities. Truly amazing." He resumed the video and watched as Harry froze everything in front of him, including the woman before dropping, the drone zapping the woman with a controlled lightning bolt that she used to retreat, the drone flying away from the illustrious magic school. "Some sort of Ionic Freeze. I've never seen anything freeze over that quickly, even with normal Cryomancers. They take at least a second. This was instantaneous."

"Thank goodness for me I had an escape plan. Though switching from water to lightning in an instant is drastic and puts a massive strain on my magic. I expect incentive."

"You will be compensated for your cooperation, Ms. Evans."

"Thank you, Mr. Harper." She stood up and went for the exit. "And do keep me up to date with Mr. MacGrath's antics. He's interesting."

"I'll try to remember to do that." Harper took another drag from his cigarette and rewound the video to Harry's Ionic Shift as she left. "It seems Kessler picked right. Whatever is coming. You need to be ready." He pressed a button on an intercom. "Have Operative M report to my office. I have another job for her."


	18. Delta

Harry shot up in bed and groaned as he gripped his head. "What hit me?"

"Few hundreds bolts of lightning," said Holly as her image was projected next to his bed. "Your battle with the Aquamancer awakened some bit of knowledge Kessler left you. Not only did you learn Cryomancy from Daphne in a second, you also did something dangerous." She projected a chart next to her. "You absorbed natural ionic radiation into your body at the same time you summoned all of that lightning. What happened next… do you remember anything?"

"Just… ice and then the woman getting struck by lightning."

"Apparently, she also had knowledge of Electromancy and used that bolt of lightning to escape."

"Is the ionic energy why no one is in the infirmary but me and your projection right now?"

"That and one other thing," said Isabel over the intercom. "Your body was overcharged and giving off lightning. White Lightning."

"I was the only one who could get close," said Holly. "Whatever you did, you were giving off White Lightning. Like what Cole claimed Kessler used. Luna is fine, she's recovering from her little Radio Interference brought about by the Aquamancer."

"What about the girl I fished from the lake?"

"She's fine. She tried to take an evening dip in the lake and found the woman waiting beneath the depths before she placed the device on her. Her name is Lavender Brown. She's Parvati's best friend, evidently."

"What compelled her to go for a swim at that time?"

"That's just it, Compulsion, or at least hypnotic suggestion. We think the Aquamancer was also proficient in Legilimency."

"Making her an ample threat, but not one we can't deal with."

"What did she want," asked Cindy over the intercom.

"She said she wanted to kill me. That's it. No reason. No orders. Just random want."

"Obviously not random," said Isabel. "You don't prep for a kill if you don't already know who you're going off against. This was a targeted attack. But from who is the question."

"First Sons," asked Luna from the hall as she walked in.

"Not their modus operandi," said Harry. "They're hit and run. Not targeted assassination. Not yet, at least. And besides. Majority of them are No-Maj, from what we've seen. The single exception being the Commander."

"Any luck tracking the woman,"

"No. Same with the Commander. I don't get it! Why the hell can't I see them?!" Harry blocked his vision as her entire body sparked up and Holly's projection distorted slightly. Something about the Aquamancer came to mind and Harry Charged to the Ravenclaw dorm, heading to the first year boys dorm before finding the book on wand lore and Charging to the Server Room, Luna already there. He flipped through the book.

"What are you looking for," asked Cindy.

"Anything on crystal wands. That's what was hanging from her belt."

"Crystal wands," asked Isabel. "Sounds like something a Lumomancer would cook up."

"A Light Mage," asked Cindy. "Why would they create something like that?"

"Illusions," said Daphne over the intercom. "My grandmother was a Lumomancer. Only one of her generation. Found out from my mum before school started. Grandmother left notes that Lumomancers were proficient at tricks of the light. Smoke and mirrors. Full invisibility. Anything having to do with light. Mirrors, crystals, glass. They loved using all of them. Grandmother even wrote that her predecessors even created special items out of crystal to augment their magic. Maybe she's also got Lumomancy under her belt of old magic?"

"If that were the case, why not use it against me," asked Harry. "I'm getting sick of this."

"I'll bet," said Isabel. "There's only so much bullshit one can take before it starts getting overwhelming."

"There's always a chance someone is pulling the strings on all of this," said Luna. "Someone like the Voice."

"We knew he was doing something from the shadows," said Harry. "But what would he gain from this?"

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't be surprised if more unusual stuff started happening," said Isabel. She turned to the door as she heard a knock. "Come in." They watched as a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with yellow circuit lines.

"Yellow lines," asked Harry. The girl tapped into a tablet.

"Am I intruding, Ms. Daniels?"

"You're good Whispers. Though I'm surprised you were able to keep this from us. Why didn't you speak up before hand?" Whispers tapped again into the tablet.

"My father cautioned against it until I knew there were people we could trust." Harry activated Schematic to try and see what tablet she was using when he got a surprise.

"Are those nanobots in your bloodstream," asked Harry. Isabel turned to him in surprise before turning back to Whispers as she nodded and typed again.

"My father injected me with them in an attempt to restore my voice. This was four years ago when you first showed up, Harry Potter."

"MacGrath," muttered Harry and Cindy.

"It wasn't long after we saw the events of Empire City that I began showing similar abilities to you. We don't know what sparked it, but we suspected it was the nanobots."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Lily Moon. I'm in Slytherin with Daphne, Tracey and Millicent."

"Nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand. She nodded.

"Guess we should classify her," said Isabel. "What's next in the Latin alphabet?"

"Delta after Beta," said Harry as he observed Lily's eyes. "What caused the yellow coloring? Was it the inclusion of nanobots? Or is this the natural color of a third type of Technomancer?"

"If it were the latter," said Padma. "We'd have seen more popping up. This may be a result of the nanobots." Harry conjured a syringe.

"Do you mind?"

"You're going to take some of my blood," asked Lily.

"To examine the nanobots, yes. The more we know about Technomancy, the better. If we can understand how outside influence affects Technomancy, we can be prepared for the future." Lily stuck out her arm and Harry took a small sample of her blood. He Charged to the Bunker where Draco and Neville were working on something. Holly projected herself and an image of everyone in the Server Room into the Bunker as he went to one of their microscopes. "These nanobots are amazing." Draco and Neville turned to him.

"What are nanobots," asked Neville.

"Obviously it's in the name, Longbottom," said Draco.

"Nano means small, bots is short for robot."

"Someone's been paying attention," said Isabel. Harry examined the nanobots.

"Self-replicating, looks like they're programed for rapid cellular regeneration as long as the tissue isn't too damaged. Hold on. There's a name on them. I can't make it out. Luna, can you Charge Izzy here? Her eyesight would make this easier."

"On our way," said Luna as her and Isabel's images disappeared as well as Lily's. Harry looked up as Isabel and Luna landed. Harry went to the landing area and helped Lily steady herself as she stumbled after landing.

"Figured that'd be your first time Charging." Lily nodded as Isabel went to the microscope.

"Alright. Let's see what we got here." Harry went up behind her as Lily looked around.

"Who's the new Technomancer," asked Draco.

"Lily Moon," said Harry.

"Why are there no other guys," asked Isabel, distractedly. "Particularly older guys."

"You're a teacher," Harry and Cindy reminded her.

"Yeah but they won't be when they graduate."

"Mind out of gutter, Isabel," said Cindy.

"Yeah, yeah. I see the name. Let's see…" She sat up straight and turned to Lily. "What's your father's name?"

"Alexander, why?"

"…Alexander Anderson?" Lily looked at her, surprised.

"Do you know him?"

"We're old friends." She turned to Harry. "I think Fate is on our side, Kid." She smiled brightly as she fingered her necklace. Harry knew she only messed with it when Elijah was on her mind.

"Ok, how?"

"Her father is part of a religious organization known as Iscariot. They're Church sanctioned vampire hunters."

"And… how are you friends with him?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." She turned back to Lily. "You have a phone?" Lily nodded. "Text your dad. Tell him your teacher, Professor Daniels, would like for him to come to the school for a discussion."

"You want me to sound like I'm in trouble?"

"I used to play pranks on him in the past. We had a falling out, but I think it's well passed time we bury the hatchet. Especially since me and my dad aren't talking. Schedule it for this weekend. We'll have our discussion there."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Harry. "Do you mind if I go and get Sasha and Zed to have them install internet connections at Daphne's family home?"

"Knock yourself out, Kid. You know how stir crazy they get sometimes."

"Oh, I know." Harry went to his private computer and found an email. He opened it and saw it was from M. _'What does she want, now?'_

Second Rate,

Need you to meet up with me in Tokyo this weekend. And bring that design you cooked up not too long ago.

M

"Why does she want my design?"

"Who," asked Isabel.

"M. She wants me to go to Japan this weekend. And bring that ship design."

"You're not going, are you," asked Neville.

"Longbottom's right to worry," said Draco. "We can't trust her. Or her boss."

"I know that," said Harry. "But we don't have to trust them, just tolerate them until we can find a way to not be dependent on their information. They seem to know more about the First Sons than we do."

"That won't be the case for long," said Isabel with a grin. "Trust me on that, Kid. We get Old Alex on our side, we've got access to not only a very impressive information network, but we can work to get the Christian fanatics on the side of magic. Especially if Alex has been made head by now."

"Head of what, exactly," asked Hermione.

"The Iscariot Organization. They've been producing advanced sciences for years, including the prototype nanobots in Alex. These are an upgraded version. I've his bots designs before. I thought Whispers' looked familiar and the Iscariot logo was the nail in the coffin."

"Fate must be on our side then," said Cindy.

"Just another thing to thank Eli for," said Isabel, softly, tears starting to well in her eyes. Harry took notice and turned to Cindy.

"Mom. Given everyone's reluctance on me going alone, why don't we make this a class trip? Technomancers in one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world. We could even ask Danzo to give us a tour of his company." Isabel gave him a small thankful look before turning to Cindy.

"I'll take them. Danzo owes me a favor. Plus, I think he's still looking for a Technomancer of his own for Akagi Industries."

"Too bad I'm unofficially part of DMT." Harry turned to Lily. "You willing to come?" She turned to Isabel.

"We'll go after Alex and I have our discussion. In the meantime, you guys still have classes until the weekend comes. Tell your father I'll meet with him… Saturday at noon." Lily nodded and sent the text to her father.

"Which means I'll take Sasha and Zed to the Greengrass residence in the morning. Daphne will come with me, so we can enter the wards."

"Will you have enough time to get things done before you head back," asked Cindy.

"We're only setting up power, internet and getting them a DMT computer for home use. I'll show Astoria the basics for her to practice on her own until I visit to tutor her again. It shouldn't take more than three hours. I should be back before Isabel's done.

"Still, maybe you should push the Japan trip to Sunday."

"Alright, then."

"So," said Draco. "We've got a plan. Now what do we do about Granger and the other Patil twin? They'll want to go as well, I assume." He turned to the projection of Hermione who shifted slightly.

"I wouldn't mind going. I've always wanted to go to Japan."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry for the late update. This last week, I've been sick with pneumonia. Barely had enough energy to try writing. All stories will be on hiatus for now so I can get better and not overwork myself. Until next time, Y'all.**


	19. The Apprentice

Harry, along with Sasha and Zed, looked around after they stepped into Greengrass manor behind Daphne. The artificial lighting her parents had installed being enough of a charge that Harry wasn't getting headaches, but it was still enough to be an annoyance. "I hate Dark Zones," muttered Harry.

"Is that what you call them," asked a small voice at the top of the stairs in front of the group. Harry looked up and saw a smaller version of Daphne. She looked about Sakura's age and was hiding behind the bannister.

"Yes it is. You must be Astoria." She nodded, revealing more of herself as Daphne went up to her sister. Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry MacGrath. This is Sasha and Zachry Benoit."

"Nice to meet you," said Sasha.

"Call me Zed," said Zed.

"Where's Mum and Dad, Story," asked Daphne.

"This way." Astoria made her way down the stairs and to a sitting room nearby."

"Good to see you're getting stronger."

"Thank you. When Mummy and Daddy took me into London, I started feeling better than ever. I'm not as strong here, though."

"That's because you only have the basic setup," said Harry. "But we'll fix that. Don't worry. Daniels Magical Technology specializes in modernizing the Magical World." They stepped into the sitting room and found the girls' parents in the middle of a conversation.

"They're here," said Astoria. They looked up and made their way to the group. Daphne's father made his way to Harry.

"Mr. Potter."

"MacGrath," said Harry, Daphne and Sasha. Zed yawned in reply, still too tired to care. Sasha smacked her husbands shoulder to make him more alert.

"Forgive me. I knew your parents, it's only natural that I'd first call you your birth name rather than your adopted name. I am Lord Cyrus Greengrass. And this is my wife, Lady Martha Greengrass."

"I'm Sasha Benoit," said Sasha as she shook Cyrus' hand. "This is my husband Zachry."

"Nice to meet you," said Zed. "We're going to go ahead and start setting up generators while you four get to talking."

"Alright then. Mimsy." A house elf appeared in front of Cyrus. "Make sure to get Mr. and Mrs. Benoit anything they require."

"Yes, Master Cyrus." Cyrus gestured for Harry to sit. Harry sat in a chair next Daphne. Astoria sat in her sisters lap as Cyrus and Martha sat in a couch.

"First of all, it is good to see you again, Harry. Might I say, you're the spitting image of your parents, from what Daphne has told us. Proud, brave and heroic like your father. Intelligent, strong willed, and tenacious like your mother."

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass."

"Just call me Cyrus."

"And call me Martha," said Martha Greengrass. Harry nodded and Cyrus started talking again.

"Next, please tell me everything you can about Technomancy. I'm afraid the man who told us Astoria was a Technomancer couldn't tell us much as he was busy."

"I'd be happy to." Holly blinked into existence on Harry's shoulder, startling Cyrus and Martha while Astoria stared at her in awe. "Sorry about Holly. She likes startling people with that."

"Though it doesn't always work, apparently," said Holly as she flew over to Astoria. "Hello there."

"Hello. You're pretty…"

"Thank you," said Holly and Sasha from the hall. Harry and Daphne chuckled at the confusion on their faces.

"Sorry," said Harry. "Holly is my A.I. assistant. I based her off of Sasha and she's adopted Sasha's appearance as well, much to Sasha's joy."

"It's like having the nerdy sister I never had," called Sasha from the hall.

"As you can see. Now then. Technomancy is the use of magic to manipulate and control technology. There are three types of Technomancers, as we've learned this week. The first two are natural. Alpha Technomancers are the more energy and data based Technomancers." Harry pulled out a laptop and used his Phoenix II smartphone as a mobile hotspot to show them footage of Cole. "They have a better time producing and manipulating our natural electric based abilities. And because of their higher energy output, and the amount of electricity running through their bodies, they're slightly stronger than normal and are definitely more durable." He showed them Cole dropping from the highest point in New Marais and start running off.

"Amazing," said Martha.

"Alphas are known to the No-Maj public as Conduits. I myself am a Beta Technomancer. Or Mechanist." Harry showed footage of himself. "Mechanists are more machine oriented. Our abilities allow us to see designs and how to repair, alter and modify modern technology. I've also been able to identify runic designs as well. Mainly due to their enhancing abilities for technology, I suppose." He showed some more clips. Mechanists have two primary abilities. Schematic, which allows them to see designs and blueprints, and Mechano-kinesis. We can essentially control machines with our thoughts." He showed them a brief clip of himself and Luna using mechanical prosthetics to wave to a camera while Luna ate a candy bar and Harry tried to generate a ball of lightning for the umpteenth time with no success."

"What are you doing there," asked Cyrus.

"Certain things are easier for each variant. Conduits can do so much more with energy manipulation. This includes working with computer code. In theory, a Mechanist like myself should be able to do the same things, but we have difficulty with it. I was trying to create a ball of lightning. It's very… difficult. Sonofa…" Daphne looked where he was looking and spotted Astoria already making a ball of lightning in her hand, small though it was as Sasha set up a generator in the sitting room. "Great, shown up by a nine-year-old."

"I'm ten," shouted Astoria.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oh, boo hoo for your fragile ego!"

"You two are going to get along splendidly," said Martha with w grin. "You're practically like brother and sister."

"Well, if she's going to be my apprentice," said Harry. "She needs to learn to act better around me or I'll drain her." Harry groaned as Daphne pinched his ear.

"Do it and I freeze Them off."

"I know Cryomancy now, too, Daph, won't work when I know how to counteract freezing spells on myself."

"You're welcome for that stolen knowledge, by the way."

"I thought I apologized and thanked you already."

"You didn't," said Daphne and Holly.

"You've been too busy," finished Daphne.

"Oh. Sorry for taking it without your permission and thank you for letting me continue to use it. To be fair, if I hadn't used it, we'd still be wracking our brains on how to stop that Aquamancer."

"You still should've asked first."

"Wait," said Martha. "You can use Cryomancy, Harry?"

"Well, not to the same extent as Daphne and her mentor, Lucy Kuo. Yet, at least. It's a long story."

"Tell it," said Sasha out in the hall. "We're gonna be here for a couple of hours." Harry sighed and proceeded to tell them about their encounter just three days prior. Hearing about Harry and Luna's Malfunctions, Astoria thought about what hers might be, grabbed a nearby pitcher of water and poured it on her head. Daphne exclaimed as she was shocked slightly by her sister. Astoria's hair stood on end as lightning arced between strands.

"That was on purpose to see what would happen if you found yourself submerged now, huh," asked Harry. Astoria chuckled nervously before spotting her hair and exclaiming. Harry chuckled. "Looks like Static Buildup is your Malfunction. Good news, though. This lasts only for a few seconds. Unlike my Electromagnetism." Harry drained the static electricity from her hair as Daphne helped her smooth it out. Holly blinked out of view before returning a few seconds later.

"Simulations 1 and 2, both failures, Harry. Simulation 3 still ongoing. Progress… unknown."

"Don't know whether I should be worried or not from that."

"What's going on," asked Cyrus.

"He's working on his birth mother's project," said Daphne. "He's been running tests on a certain formula that could temporarily give Muggles magic to help with magical potions if they'd need them."

"I remember Lily mentioning something like that before," said Martha. "But why work on it?"

"It's… personal," said Harry. He shook his head and turned to Astoria. "Let's start with the basics, alright?" Astoria nodded and stood up as Harry made his way to the first generator Sasha had set up in the room for them to work with while they worked on the rest of the house. "So, did the Technomancer you meet instruct you on draining and releasing?"

"Yes. He said it was necessary for our magic."

"That's right. In the four years since Empire City, extensive testing has been done regarding Technomancy. Our magic mimics the flow of electricity for modern technology. Never staying in the same spot, always flowing like a river in a circuit." Harry drained the generator slightly before gesturing for her to do the same thing. She drained it and smiled as she felt energized. "Now release it back into the generator in three short bolts." Astoria followed his instructions and Harry noticed white lines in her eyes. He grinned slightly before pulling out a his Multitool. He turned to Sasha as she walked in.

"Alright, first generators are up, wi-fi will be up soon."

"Then let's try Charging next."

"Charging," asked Astoria.

"A more fun and more convenient way to travel for Technomancers." Harry grinned and held his hand up to the lights before Charging in and landing out in the hall beside Zed as he worked on a light fixture.

"Whoa… Let me try!"

"Hold out your hand and reach out with your magic. This is the basic way of Charging. With enough time, you can do it on instinct. It'll look like a tunnel with a lot of windows while you're in there. Just pick one to leave." Astoria Charged and paused for a few seconds as she looked around. She smiled and went through the 'tunnel' before landing behind Harry. She smiled brightly and saw her arms sparking with electricity. " Catch." He tossed his Multitool to her and watched as she turned it in her hands.

"What am I seeing?"

"Schematic. This is a Mechanists ability. It allows us to see the blueprints and designs of technology and, occasionally, runic arrays."

"Why runic arrays," asked Cyrus.

"We don't know, but the prevailing theory is that it's for potential upgrades to technology."

"Maybe because the right runic sequence can create an automaton," said Martha. "At least from what Lily once told me."

"I didn't see mention of that in her journal."

"She had multiple journals. I think she had a private vault in Gringotts that James purchased for her. One where she kept most of her research."

"…I should ask Griphook or maybe Angor if I have access to it…"

"You know the High King," asked Cyrus.

"Sort of. He's the one who helped Ollivander create my wand." Harry pulled out his wand to show everyone. "Goblin Wrought Silver."

"A metal wand," asked Martha. "I suppose it helps with your unique magic."

"It does indeed. From this time at Hogwarts, we've learned that we have just a slight trouble with normal magic wandlessly unlike Technomancy." Harry lifted the generator nearby using electromagnetism and managed to lift it about three feet off the ground. He tried using telekinesis on a book in a similar method and only lifted it three inches. Using his wand, he lifted it up to the ceiling before setting it down.

"So young, and yet still able to use silent magic," asked Cyrus.

"Harry and the other Technomancers prefer trying silent casting," said Daphne. "Considering Tech magic is basically silent anyways they're used to it. They've even encouraged me to learn it. I have some difficulty, though."

"It's all about intent," said Harry. He handed Astoria his wand and turned her to the generator. "Once you know what you want to do, it's easy. Imagine the generator listing into the air. Your magic will do the rest." Astoria aimed the wand at the generator and saw it lift off the ground like she wanted. She smiled broadly and Harry acted quickly to catch it with his magic when it started to fall.

"Sorry," said Astoria.

"Don't worry about it. It's easy to lose concentration on your first attempt when you're successful. I was the same way."

"Smashed a few of my computers when he did," said Sasha. "Runt still needs to pay me back for them."

"And I will… as soon as people start realizing that I know how to make sure they're not caught doing… inappropriate things in Hogwarts. And Pansy doesn't beat me to the punch."

"She will," said Daphne. "She's more cutthroat than you are."

"What else can I do," asked Astoria.

"Well," said Holly. "You can use Conjuration with Technomancy."

"That's an advanced level skill," said Cyrus.

"Not for us," said Harry with a grin. "It's surprisingly easy for us, mainly because we can see it happen. Sasha?"

"Wi-fi is up. Computer is being set up by Zed in the next room."

"Then I'll demonstrate that when he's done. For now, let's work on your tech control." Harry opened up his backpack and pulled out a mechanical spider. "This is a creation of one of my friends for Technomancy practice. Luna called it the Personal Electronic Technomancer Express Reactor."

"Though we've taken to calling it P.E.T.E.R.," said Daphne. Harry mentally took control of it and the spider waved at Astoria.

"He's a great way for Mechanists, like you and I, to practice controlling technology mentally without having to accidentally leave exposed wires everywhere." He set P.E.T.E.R. down on the ground and had him walk over to Astoria. "Take control of him. It's easy." P.E.T.E.R. went still as Astoria knelt in front of him. She reached out with her magic like she did with the lights and saw through his mechanical eyes. Harry chuckled as her own eyes crossed as she got confused. "Just focus on your eyes while maintaining the connection." Astoria tried doing as he said and blinked as her vision returned to normal. She looked at P.E.T.E.R. and focused on making him crawl into her hand. She smiled as the mechanical spider crawled into her palm.

"Luna developed him and his 'brood', as she calls them, to act as spying devices just in case they need to spy on First Sons," said Daphne. "Though they also function as a spare battery in case you suddenly find yourself in a Dark Zone."

"Hence 'reactor' being in the name."

"Can I keep him," asked Astoria.

"Sure. Luna said she made that one for you. You can personalize him however you want. Though, you may want to program a personality into him so he can act on his own when you're not controlling him."

"How do I do that?"

"Can't tell you everything, now can I? Consider this a test. Figure out how to program P.E.T.E.R. on your own after I demonstrate Conjuration for Technomancers." He pulled out a radio. "Sasha? Zed? Any computers up and running?"

"Two so far," responded Zed over the radio. "One in a private study, another in a spare room."

"Then let's head to that spare room. And I'll show you Conjuration." Harry led them to the spare room just as Sasha finished up with setting up the basic programs.

"All ready, Jack," said Sasha with a grin.

"Jack," asked Astoria.

"Inside joke," said Harry. He held out his hand. "Now, watch and learn." Harry concentrated and Astoria watched as lines of 1s and 0s filed out of the computer and to Harry's hand before merging together and forming a solid object, a simple marble.

"Smaller objects are somewhat easier. I can Conjure objects about the size of a quaffle, and that's from four years of practice. Everyone else is still trying to Conjure things larger than their hands, all save Luna, Pansy and Lily, who've had a bit more practice. They can Conjure objects the same size as what I can." Harry dispelled the marble and turned to Cyrus. "To answer your unspoken question, Conjuring is easier for us because we can see the lines of code we use to Conjure with. It's why normal Conjuring is so difficult for people. They can't see what their forming with magic unless they've had a lot of practice."

"I see. From what it seems like, your magic is easier to use."

"Only for certain things. Outside of technology, energy, and coding and memory, we have the same learning curve as everyone else. It's why we still need to attend school at places like Hogwarts, Ilvermorny and Ryuga Academy." Astoria held out her hand and tried to Conjure a marble like Harry had. She saw the lines of code flowing from the computer and imagined it becoming like the marble Harry created, only for the code to 'shatter' causing her to blink. "That's normal for the first try. It takes time to understand how computer code can be manipulated for things like Conjuring and programing."

"That's why you wanted me to see that first," exclaimed Astoria. Harry nodded and smiled. "So, I start understanding how my magic makes this work, and it will be easier?"

"You're more like your sister in more than just looks, huh?" Daphne blushed lightly at the compliment as Astoria smiled. "Yes. And this will be your first set of tasks to practice until we meet up again. Which reminds me." He turned to Cyrus and Martha. "Isabel would like to invite your family to D.M.T. for a holiday party she's hosting during the Christmas break."

"We'd love to attend," said Martha. Any chance to get to know my daughter's betrothed is welcome." Harry smiled with a light blush that matched Daphne's and nodded.

"I would like to get to know you both as well. I'm sorry we don't have time for it today, but we need to get back to the school for a class trip."

"Daphne wrote you'd be heading to Japan, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. We're heading to Akagi Industries in Tokyo. Isabel is a good friend of the owner and founder. He's allowing us to get a tour of his facilities."

"And Harry convinced him to allow me to test out one of their new inventions involving… what was it called?"

"Cryo-technology. It's supposed to help Cryomancers by creating an artificially created sub zero environments. It's supposed to help when they find themselves in warmer climates and their magic starts becoming less reliable. Like my uncle's partner, Lucy Kuo."

"She's the one who's been teaching Daphne, right," asked Astoria. Daphne nodded and smiled.

"Just like Harry will teach you," said Daphne. Holly hovered over Astoria, making her look up.

"Given enough time and experience," said the A.I.. "You'll be able to create something like me. An Artificial Intelligence. Think a computer, like the one in this room, but with emotions and free will."

"Would it be as cool as you?"

"That remains to be seen. It would be your creation, after all."

"Just remember," said Harry. "To base it off of someone's mind. Not make it from scratch. A.I. function better with humans when they have an understanding of emotions and how they affect us. Otherwise we end up with code based on pure logic which would be…"

"Apocalyptic," finished Holly. "At least, based on theories and Hollywood portrayals of A.I."

"Then maybe she shouldn't make one without supervision," suggested Cyrus.

"Smart idea," said Sasha as she walked in. "Harry, we need your help with something."

"Sure thing." He turned to Astoria. "Why don't you come with, so we can go over how to work with computers so you can get some experience."

"Alright then."

* * *

 **(Hogwarts)**

Isabel was typing away at her laptop as a video call came through with a familiar looking logo on it. Smiling, she accepted the call and was face to face with a bespectacled man with greying hair and a surprised look on his face. "It really is you," said the man.

"Hi, Alex."

"Isabel Daniels. I never thought we'd meet again."

"I always hoped we would. I know you guys had to distance yourselves after I sided with my father. But he was the lesser of two insanities. He knew how to control his power. You would've been lost to it."

"I know that, now at least. But at the time, given the circumstances we were in, and what happened after you left…"

"What happened?"

"…It'd be better if I showed ya." He stepped out of frame before stepping back in with someone beside him. Isabel gasped and covered her mouth involuntarily as her eyes fell on a woman of Japanese descent with long bangs covering her eyes and wearing a nuns outfit.

"Y-Yumi?"

"Hello, Isabel," said Yumi.

"Wh… how… what…?"

"Your father happened," said Alexander. "He absorbed her soul and turned her into a familiar before releasing her. Shortly thereafter, she, along with Heinkel, were excommunicated. Yumi for being resurrected by a vampire, Heinkel for sticking up for her."

"What about you?"

"I stayed behind, but I gave up hunting. I had a feeling the Church would eventually send me after you and… I don't think I'd ever be able to kill you, lass. You may be half vampire, but you're half human as well. And out of all of us, the only one with her head properly on her shoulders."

"Only took you how long to figure that out?"

"Honestly, Heinkel's still debating about that," said Yumi.

"Of course. Listen, I wanted to talk to you guys for two reasons. The first was to see if we could borrow some of those Iscariot nanobots for testing. See how they affect Technomancy on Technomancers and normal mages alike."

"I don't know if we can do that," said Alexander. "They're supposed to be top secret."

"Alex, what if I told you we knew of a threat that would make my dad seem like an ant?" Alexander and Yumi exchanged a look before turning back to the screen.

"I'd say that's a wild claim."

"It's the truth. Remember shortly after we met, I mentioned how some mages are born with the gift of Sight? Seeing into the future in various ways?"

"I remember…"

"Well, my protégé, a boy by the name of Harry encountered a Seer Technomancer about four years ago. And Alex… actually, it might be better if I just show you…"

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **And things should be back to normal regarding updates. My fever is gone, the infection is cleared, and I can get back on track. Being sick sucks. But with that out of the way, nothing should be interfering with regular updates. And for those curious, I will be uploading Isabel's backstory regarding Hellsing and the Iscariot Organization. Just be patient. I am working on three regular stories all at once right now. Until next time, Y'all!**


	20. Iscariot

Harry returned with Daphne to Hogwarts and found Isabel waiting for him in the Server Room. "What's up," he asked her.

"You and Whispers are coming with me to meet some old friends."

"Iscariot, right?"

"Yes. We need to show them the vision."

"We've never shown No-Maj's the vision before. We don't know how they'll react."

"We need to show them what's coming. With Alex on our side, we can ensure that the Church fanatics don't start attacking mages because of our magic."

"I know. But they don't have any mental defenses."

"Like it'll matter in the long run. Remember, Dumbledore was affected by that thing in the vision. He's probably the most experienced person with Occlumency, and he felt that thing trying to control him."

"I still think showing them the vision is a bad idea. We don't know what it will do to them."

"We don't have much of a choice. We need to make sure Lift The Veil goes as smoothly as possible. We don't need a war between Magicals and Mundanes."

"We should try and find a way to protect their minds, first."

"Short of somehow giving them Technomancy, I don't see that happening any time soon." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me on this, Kid. Alex is stronger than anyone I've ever met. He won't let something control him."

"Like the Crown of Thorns?"

"That was different. Blood affects the soul, not the mind. If you are just but malicious, the Crown will be the same way."

"You're saying your friend Alex is malicious," asked Daphne.

"To a degree. He's taken a liking to killing vampires. And on occasion… Protestants."

"What," asked Harry.

"Alex's group is kind of fanatical."

"And we're supposed to trust them?"

"They're good people, despite that."

"They're murderers. Fanatical murderers. How can we trust them?"

"Because I trust them." Harry sighed and adjusted his cufflinks.

"…Fine. I'll give them a chance. But if he threatens me in any way…" Harry sparked up his hands to give a clue.

"You don't want to fight Alex, trust me."

"It wouldn't be a fight. It would be… a disagreement."

"Which usually means a fight, Harry. Just… leave your temper at the door."

"As long as he doesn't try killing me."

"He won't. Not while I'm there. We're supposed to meet him at the Iscariot headquarters in Vatican City."

"Is it on the grid?"

"Self-sustaining."

"Because of course it is… Let's go…" Isabel pulled a radio from her bag.

"Alright, Whispers. Time to go." Harry watched as Lily Charged into the room and shook her head as she stumbled.

"Dizzy," he asked her. She nodded. "You'll get used to it." She typed on her pad.

"Thank you."

"Alright, Harry," said Isabel. "Do your thing." Harry took their hands and Charged through a computer to Vatican City. A they traveled, Isabel looked around and made mental note of the digital code they were flying through. As they landed, she turned to Harry. "Remind me to give you a camera to record while you're traveling like that through the Internet. I want to study that some more."

"Fine. Just remember it might not work. We've been finding it hard to use any type of technology while Charging."

"Why not study the memories," suggested Lily.

"I've tried. Somehow, it doesn't register in my Memory Reader. I haven't been able to figure out why."

"We could try and figure it out."

"I've offered," said Harry. "She's too prideful and wishes to do this on her own."

"I've worked too hard to in my field to let this stop me. I may not be a Technomancer like you two, but I'm the smartest woman in the world, dammit. I can figure this out without the help of magic."

"Well," said a voice with a German accent behind them. "You're certainly the humblest woman in the world." They turned around and Lily smiled before running up to and hugging the woman behind them. She had short blonde hair, her eyes were hidden behind glasses with transition lenses and she had a cigarette in her mouth. She grinned as she hugged Lily before turning to Isabel. "Hello, Harlot."

"Dyke-y! It's been too long!"

"You…" She reached for something in her sleeves but found them empty. Harry cleared his throat and held up a couple of guns in his hand.

"Felt them when I did a random Pulse out of instinct," said the First Technomancer. He removed the magazine and examined the bullets. "Silver bullets? No, sure. Waste money on buying silver for killing things. Never mind all of the people who could benefit from that money for food and medicine."

"Behave," said Isabel as she took the weapons and bullets from him. She handed them back to the woman. "Sorry about him, Heinkel. He's been fighting terrorists and tends to do things like that."

"Sorry for being the right amount of paranoid with the amount of people I've pissed off in four years."

"I don't blame him," said Heinkel as she hid her guns back in their specialized holsters in her sleeves. "We actually were debating recruiting him."

"Protestant," said Harry. "Sorry, but you're entirely too hypocritical for me." Heinkel turned to Isabel.

"Don't look at me. He wanted to be more like his birth mother, including her religion."

"I see…"

"Shall we get going," asked Harry.

"Come on," said Isabel. "I know the way." Harry and Lily followed her as Heinkel growled softly and caught up to them. It didn't take them long to reach the Iscariot headquarters. Once they arrived, Harry could feel the technology of the place and was equally impressed and annoyed.

"I thought Papists were supposed to be generous, not stingy."

"Quiet," said Isabel. "There are more people here who would kill you for questioning their 'holy' work."

"I'd like to see them try. Pretty sure they don't have anything I can't…" Harry stopped when he noticed something as the ladies kept walking.

"You can't what?" Isabel turned around. "Harry?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Isabel walked over to him and saw a man forming an armor out of spare technology, much like the First Sons. Harry growled and pulled out his Tesla Staff before blasting away at the armor's weak points and aiming at Heinkel. "That's a First Son technique! What the hell is going on here?!" Isabel turned to Heinkel.

"Wolfe, I have to ask the same thing."

"You might want to talk to Father Anderson about this. I can't give you the answers you want."

"Harry…" cautioned Isabel as she rounded on him. "Don't start blasting around here." She glanced at the broken tech armor. "Anymore, at least."

"That's First Son Artificial Technomancy. How the fuck am I supposed to act?!"

"Like a guest," said a man behind him. Harry turned around and found himself looking up at a giant of a man with greying hair and piercing green eyes. He wore the robes of an archbishop and Harry felt silver hidden in his sleeves. "Welcome to Iscariot."

"Alexander Anderson, I presume?"

"Aye." The archbishop turned to Isabel. "Your lad here has more of a temper than you, I see."

"Anyone would be pissed if the very thing that makes me what I am was being perverted by…" Harry pointed to the man who was currently recovering from Harry's Bolt barrage. "A method used by people I've been fighting for FOUR FUCKING YEARS!" Harry pulled Anderson's blades to his hand and growled as he arced lightning through them. "I want to know what the fuck is going on here!"

"Harry," shouted Isabel. "Temper. Door."

"I'll explain everything," said Anderson. "Just put down my blades, calm down, and follow me." Lily looked at Harry before taking the blades from him. She typed at her tablet.

"Harry. We should listen to my dad. People are starting to get… antsy." Harry looked around and stared down each Paladin who was reaching for their preferred weapons.

"Try it…" Harry pulled energy from all around him and started an Ionic Shift on instinct. Isabel slapped Harry, forcing him to stop.

"That's enough. I understand this is a difficult subject for you. But we need to get the whole story. Alex is good man, Harry. Please let him speak."

Harry growled softly and adjusted his tie before nodding and glaring at someone who had a revolver aimed at him. Harry shocked silver bullet loaded gun, igniting the gunpowder and making the gun explode in their hand. Harry followed after the group as the Paladin tended to his hand. They walked into an office and Heinkel closed the door behind Harry who leaned against the wall by the door. "It's good to see you again, Isabel," said Anderson.

"I feel the same, Alex. I just wish our reunion came with less stressful circumstances."

"Yes, that. Allow me to explain. Shortly after we injected our nanobots into Adder, and she displayed her proficiency with Technomancy, my superiors wanted me to try and recreate it. I was given the order three years ago."

"And let me guess. You thought modified nanobots from Lily would help replicate it."

"Not initially, no," said Heinkel. "I helped develop this version of the nanobots. I wanted to help my niece. We didn't know what to do until about a year after the order was issued. Then we decided to take some of Lily's nanobots to see if there was a difference in them. We replicated the design and software, but nothing happened. About a year ago, we started capturing First Sons."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "You captured First Sons? How? Anytime the NSA tried capturing them they either killed themselves or were trained enough to resist interrogation. Which isn't surprising because pretty much every First Son has been a Military Veteran."

"They have," asked Heinkel.

"You should pay attention to how they fight, how they follow orders, how they think. Lucy Kuo, my uncle's NSA contact, was able to figure out each First Son we encountered was former military, mainly from the Army and Marine Corps. We did background checks on the few we'd managed to capture. All of them had no listed address. Couldn't get a job, couldn't do anything. They flocked to the first place they felt they could belong."

"And then they turned on the people they once swore to protect and defend," asked Lily.

"The same people who turned away when they asked for help. Who turned a blind eye as they were beaten by random thugs. Who would rather go about their lives without a care in the world than help out a person who they only see as someone who lost their home and not a man in uniform who fought for them for who knows how long only to lose everything after being discharged. They feel betrayed. They're angry. And this Commander seems like the kind of man who would be able to twist their minds to use that feeling of betrayal to make them terrorists with the promise of a better future either for themselves, or for their families."

"Especially with what we found out a few months ago," said Isabel. "He's a mage. Like us."

"More like Kessler. He was able to use Technomancy and normal magic simultaneously. Which means he's a Prime Technomancer."

"Prime Technomancer," asked Lily.

"Right, I only covered the main types. Alpha and Beta. A Prime Technomancer is someone who can do both branches of Technomancy with ease. They also have unique abilities we don't have. At first, we just thought they knew how to use the right amount of magic to use with Technology, but recently, hidden knowledge Kessler planted in my brain has revealed more. It was more than just knowing how to incorporate magic without the need to use runes or quartz batteries. He could communicate with machines. He even had lightning that could hurt Cole when they fought. Prime Technomancers can do everything each branch can do and more. And from what I saw from the Commander in Singapore, they can use both types of magic at once. We have to swap between the two from what we've noticed at school." Lily typed at her tablet.

"I've noticed the same thing in my private practice." Harry nodded.

"The Commander is a man who can inspire people to action and has the power to back them up. By all accounts, he's probably on the same level as Riddle."

"Who's Riddle," asked Anderson.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Isabel. "If you read up on wizarding history like McGonagall should've asked you to do, you'd have read about the most recent Dark Lord in history. Lord Voldemort." Anderson nodded. "That's him."

"Is this Commander a Dark Lord," asked Heinkel.

"That remains to be seen," said Harry. "All we know is that the Artificial Technomancy has to be a result of him now that Kessler is dead. And it is a perversion of what myself and Lily have as well as our friends at Hogwarts and Technomancers around the world. It's a sham, an incomplete recreation that mocks our magic. And if you're planning on using the same thing…"

"Dad," said Lily. "How have you been keeping the First Son captive? If what Harry said is true and they normally kill themselves…"

"We've been using a boggart to keep him in check and removed his cyanide capsules."

"You have a boggart," exclaimed Isabel.

"And a few magical artifacts we keep on hand."

"Typical," said Harry. "You have a history of hunting Magicals by claiming it's a gift from the devil and yet you use our artifacts without a care."

"It is the duty of the Iscariot Organization to punish the Demon, the Heretic, and the False God. Any time we've hunted down mages in the past, it has been because they colluded with the Devil."

"Bullshit," said Harry. "You hunted us down because people are petty and jealous. We can do something they can't but want to do. And because of that, they feared us. So they called for help. And we got the Witch Hunts wherever Christianity had expanded to. And as a result, innocent people, Mundane and Magical, were lynched. The Church has so much blood on their hands, Izzy's father could survive for millennia without having to feed on another human."

"Which is why," interrupted Isabel. "We need to put a stop to that. Especially with what we have planned."

"And what is that," asked Anderson.

"Revealing magic to the Mundane World."

"That is insane," said Heinkel. "You'll cause panic."

"Which is why we're doing it over an extended period of time. The Technomancers were the catalyst we needed to slowly expose the modern No-Maj public to magic. Next come the elemental mages. Cryo and Pyromancers were first. And we've been slowly using magic to help with damage control and reconstruction after First Son attacks in America and now in other countries."

"What reason could you have to do that?"

"A number of reasons," said Harry. "The second most worrisome being that No-Maj technology has been improving at an increasing rate. It won't be long before the Wizarding World is exposed to the Mundane and war breaks out."

"That sounds like it should be the most pressing matter," said Heinkel. "What could be worse?"

"We call it the Coming Darkness." Harry walked over to the archbishop and the former Paladin and placed two fingers on their temples, Downloading Kessler's vision to them. Lily watched as her normally stoic father turned pale with fear and Heinkel collapsed.

"What happened," asked Lily.

"What in the blood soaked Protestant hell was that," asked Anderson as he stared at nothing.

"We don't know," said Holly as she blinked into existence on her shoulder. "But whatever it is, what you felt just now was also felt by those with advanced training in mental protection. That pull hasn't been felt by Harry or other Technomancers."

"I've only shown four Technomancers that vision," said Harry. "My uncle, and my friends Padma, Luna and Pansy. Everyone else isn't ready to see it yet. Not until Christmas."

"Can someone tell me what just happened," asked Lily.

"It was… inhuman is the only thing I can describe it as," said Heinkel. "We've fought against the worst monsters. Faced Alucard with his full release. And this…"

"That was the Coming Darkness," said Harry. Anderson turned to Harry and saw a look in his eyes. One he's only seen in those willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate their enemy. A look he sees often when looking in the mirror. "We don't know exactly what it is. But we know that it will mean all life on Earth is in danger. Technomancy can help stop it. But we can't do it alone. We need as much help as we can get. Magical and Mundane. This is why we've been slowly exposing the Mundane World to magic. If we unify the world, we can properly prepare for it and stop it. Whatever it may be." Harry adjusted his cufflinks and tie before turning to Anderson. "I want you to stop trying to replicate Technomancy. If you don't I'll consider you an enemy and treat you the same way as the First Sons. I'd rather not have that happen. Partly because of your past with Izzy, mainly because we need the Church on our side to stop most fanatics from attacking mages when magic is revealed."

"Harry," started Isabel.

"I'll be waiting outside the facility." With that, Harry left his mentor and new friend with the archbishop and former Paladin. Isabel sighed.

"Watch him, Isabel," said Anderson. She turned to him and saw the serious look on his face. "He's at the start of a dangerous path. One I'm all too familiar with." He stood up and hugged his adopted daughter before turning back to Lily. "I'll relay this to the Pope. We'll do what we can to help ease the impact this will have."

"Thank you, Alex. We need all the support we can get for this."

"Just promise me you'll take care of Adder, and we're square."

"Will do. Say hi to Yumi for me. Which reminds me." She turned to Heinkel. "I thought you were excommunicated with her."

"I was. I'm only here as a guest and researcher on behalf of Father Anderson."

"I take it this is a regular thing?" They nodded and she sighed. "Come on, Whispers. Let's get back to the school." Lily hugged her father and aunt and followed her teacher back to Harry outside of the Iscariot headquarters.


	21. Akagi Industries pt 1

Harry sighed as the Technomancers of Hogwarts sat in Isabel's Impala with their friends and colleagues who help in the Bunker with their projects. Marietta Edgecombe looked out a window as they flew over Hogwarts. "Are all Muggle vehicles like this?"

"No," said Su. "This one has been heavily modified by magic."

"Only to fly," said Isabel. "And to not be scratched up or damaged. Engine is one hundred percent normal."

"Bullshit," muttered Harry, fully aware of everything she does to her Baby.

"I heard that, Kid!"

"Bite me!"

"You're unappetizing!"

"It's going to be a long ride," said Blaise as he rubbed his temples.

"Not really," said Luna. "Harry is going to Charge us there."

"Wait," said Susan. "How? We're all in the…" She noticed Hermione gripping the arms of her seat as well as Parvati and paled.

"He's going to Charge the whole car with us inside," said Pansy. "He did it once right before Professor Black's trial."

"Yeah," said Draco. "But with only five people on board. One of us should give him a power boost, just in case."

"You're not filling me with confidence here, Malfoy," exclaimed Susan.

"Calm down," said Daphne. "And breathe. Charging is just like Apparating except without the gut wrenching feeling."

"Instead it gives you a massive headache," said Parvati.

"Grand," said Marietta. "Anyone got a migraine draught?"

"Fresh out," said Isabel. "But Danzo, or whoever greets us, will hand you four some when we arrive."

"Sakura went into extensive detail when she told her uncle how it felt the few times I've Charged with her," said Harry. He gripped Susan's hand. "You'll be fine, don't worry." She gave him a smile of thanks.

"Alright," said Cindy over a radio. "Telemonitor is up and ready."

"Take us through, Sulu," said Pansy with a grin. Hermione and Isabel chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes before gripping the driver and passenger seats in front of him. Blaise and Draco placed their hands on his back and transferred energy into him as he Charged the Impala through a giant monitor Isabel constructed above the Bunker for when they wanted to travel.

"When did you have time to make that," asked Blaise as they landed outside a building in Tokyo from an equally large monitor at its entrance.

"She gets insomnia," said Harry. "When that happens she works on whatever is on her mind until she tires out. Sometimes she only gets an hours sleep from it because she loses track of time."

"Shut up," said Isabel. She removed her seatbelt and got out of the car. Harry helped those feeling uneasy out and turned towards the building when a purple missile knocked him to the ground.

"Harry," shouted Sakura as she tackled her crush with a hug. Blaise and Draco exchanged a look.

"She's deceptively strong," said Draco.

"You don't know the half of it," said Isabel with a grin as she picked them up. "Take it easy, kiddo. You almost gave him a concussion." Harry shook his head as Sakura smiled.

"Sorry," she exclaimed.

"Sakura," said Haruka as she stood by the door to the building. "That is no way to act in front of guests." She gestured to the group. Sakura blushed before rushing to her aunt's side. Haruka smiled at the group. "Welcome to Akagi Industries, everyone." She bowed to them and Sakura mimicked her. Harry, Hermione and Isabel bowed back, everyone else mirroring the three. Lena leaned towards Harry as Haruka led them inside.

"She's beautiful. Not as much as your mum, but still beautiful."

"Lena," said Harry. "I wish you wouldn't make comments like that about Mom."

"I can't help it. She's well fit."

"Again. Stop."

"Leave him alone," whispered Tonks. "And it's not like Professor MacGrath will give you the time of day, anyway. You're a student, she's a teacher."

"Not the issue here…"

"Oh," said Haruka as she turned to Harry. "Harry, Danzo said he wanted to speak with you. He's up in his office."

"Is it alright if I go, Izzy?" Isabel sighed.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that. But sure. You know your way around. I'll monitor the brats here."

"We resemble that," said Luna and Parvati with impish grins. Sakura glared at them. Padma sighed before turning to Sakura.

"Try not to kill my sister, today, please."

"I make no promises," said Sakura. Harry shook his head before turning to Hermione.

"I know, I know," said the bushy haired bookworm. "I'll keep my eye on them."

"Thank you, and make sure Lena and Tonks keep Gred and Forge from touching anything without permission. I'm off." Harry Charged through the camera feeds and up to the top floor where Danzo's office was located. He knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in," said Danzo on the other side of the door. Harry entered the office and saw Danzo speaking with a man in a United States military uniform. "Ah, hello, Harry."

"Hello, Danzo." He glanced at the man in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Harry this is a good friend of mine from the United States Air Force." The man stood up and walked to Harry with his hand extended.

"Call me Stephen."

"Harry," said Harry as he shook the man's hand.

"If you don't mind my saying, what you and your uncle have been doing is admirable. Not a lot of people can wage a two man war against an entire terrorist organization like you have."

"It hasn't been just us. The NSA and others with our abilities have been fighting them as well."

"Ah, yes. The other Technomancers in the world."

"You're Magical?"

"No, but I've had a few under my command, and those like me high enough in rank are made aware of the Magical World in case one of your wars spills over into ours and we need to take appropriate action to try and limit civilian casualties."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning we'll figure out which side we should be on and attack the opposing forces. We're not in the business of wiping out US citizens. At least my men aren't."

"That's good to know. What designs were you looking at?"

"The one that benefits my branch of the military the most. That fighter design you cooked up after the Singapore attack."

"Isabel sent the design to you," Harry asked Danzo. The businessman nodded.

"I have more contracts with military officials than she does. She figured it would make the most sense."

"I keep telling her to make defensive equipment."

"You've known her for four years. You know how stubborn she is about the military."

"Right, her friend Elijah." Danzo nodded.

"Let me guess. Someone she loved who died in combat," asked Stephen. Harry nodded. "A story I've heard all too often, I'm afraid. Please offer Miss Daniels my condolences."

"Will do," said Harry. "Now, about the design?"

"We want to provide funds for a working prototype to be made for presentation before it can be mass produced for the United States Air Force. I was talking with Danzo about that when you walked in, Mr. MacGrath. I understand you also have a resignation to this kind of thing?"

"Normally, but with this design," He turned to Holly who changed into an image of the initial blueprints that popped into his mind. "I can't see anything other than military applications unless we jumpstart a new space program."

"Space program?"

"Shortly after this idea popped into my head, I noticed how the plating was welded together and how the cockpit would be sealed airtight, based on the fact that you enter from the side of the fighter rather than from the top like modern fighters today." He then turned to the inner portion of the designs. "Then there's the air filtration system which would be needed for high atmosphere or no atmosphere travel. Not to mention…" Once more Harry shifted the designs, this time to the wings. "These aren't normal engines. They're Ionic Propulsion Engines on par with, if not greater than, the NSTAR."

"Mr. MacGrath, are you saying you've designed a spacecraft on a whim?"

"Trust me," said Danzo. "It's not the strangest thing he's ever done, nor can do. Hell, any Technomancer can do the same things as him, making each one a prime candidate for Special Ops missions. Ah, that reminds me…" Harry turned to Danzo as the man went to a wall with a hidden panel. "The first sets were finished this month. I've been saving yours for your next visit." Harry watched as he opened a hidden panel revealing a suit of samurai inspired armor. Harry blinked as he activated Schematic and went over the specs.

"An ancient design for the modern age," said Stephen as he observed the armor. "You know, out of all the armor designs, your country's has always been the most practical when it comes to mobility and protection."

"You don't know the half of it, sir," said Harry. "This armor was specifically designed with Lift the Veil in mind."

"'Lift the Veil'. That's the revelation of magic to the entire world, correct?"

"How…?"

"I was asked to attend a meeting between the Presidents of both the Magical and the Mundane US publics. I was made aware of the plan."

"Good to know."

"If I made this right," said Danzo. "You should be able to command it with your Technomancy." Harry blinked and reached out with his magic. The armor reacted instantly and dismantled before hovering around him. Stephen watched with intrigue as the armor locked into place around him, piece by piece. Starting with the cuirass and working up to the hands and feet and ending with the helmet, mocking the way First Sons made their scrap armor. Harry moved his arms and legs to test mobility and rolled his neck. Feeling satisfied, Harry returned it to the stand.

"That is perfect. Easy to move, no encumbrances, no issues breathing."

"What is this made of," asked Stephen.

"The interior is made from Acromantula Silk."

"And an Acromantula is…?"

"Think a giant man eating tarantula," said Harry. "They live for decades and produce enough silk to cover a castle in less than two years."

"Their silk," said Danzo. "Is used as both fashion sense and practical armor. It is stronger and more kinetic dampening than normal spider silk or Kevlar. Between that and the plating, multiple servos to increase the wearers strength and speed, and there's room for whatever additions the wearer sees fit. Yours, Harry, has some additions preinstalled that I'm sure you'd like. Digital heads up display within the visor, hard light projectors, borrowed from DMT, of course, and a USB port designed specifically to fit Holly's AI chip. You'll find that in the left gauntlet."

"Perfect."

"If you don't mind my asking," said Stephen. "What's the plating made of?"

"Dragon scales from the Mt. Fuji dragon preserve. We'd asked for any intact shed scales from growing dragons as well as scales from any recently deceased dragons. Dragon scales are exceptionally hard, more than any composite metal. We've tested it out, it'd take .50 caliber rounds to even scratch them."

"That's some defense. How have you dealt with dragons in the past before… wherever they are now?"

"Carefully crafted poison called dragonsbane with well-aimed arrows either at the wings, where the flesh is weakest, or at a hidden chink in their scales located on the neck. Their scales are remarkably resistant to magic as well." Harry turned to the armor, noting the crest above the visor and recognizing it.

"You had to recreate the Hyabusa armor from Halo," asked the preteen.

"Figured a familiar look would make people more acceptable of it when it's released to the public law enforcement."

"Smart move." Harry went to work on the armor, fine tuning the hard light generators before plugging Holly into it and putting the armor back on, sans the helmet.

"There's a shrinking rune on the side, opposite of the radio receiver." Harry tapped the rune with his wand and smiled as it shrunk to the size of a marble before he clipped it to the armors ammo belt. "You're going to show that off to your friends, aren't you?"

"Am I that predictable, Danzo?"

"Since I've met you, I've learned never to answer that question, Harry." Harry grinned before turning back to Stephen and shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. MacGrath," said Stephen. "And if I can speak with your mentor at some point on defensive equipment contracts, that'd be appreciated."

"I'll see what I can do about that." Harry Charged back down to the lobby, intent on catching up with his friends when he heard a whistle behind him.

"Oi," shouted M. "Second Rate, over here!" Harry turned around and spotted M standing in the doorway and waving him over. Harry groaned before going to the original reason he came to Japan. "Good to see you know your way around here."

"All this time watching me, and you didn't know I was friends with the Akagi family?" He grinned as he leaned against a wall. "I'm starting to think you only watch me when you miss me." M blushed before punching him in the chest, only to regret it.

"Ow!"

"Dragon scale plating. Sorry, should've warned you."

"Arse…" Harry took her hand and transferred some energy to help her heal. M blushed once more before pulling away. "Just follow me, Second Rate."

"As you wish." She led him to Shibuya Crossing. "So, what are we doing here?"

"What time is it, AI?"

"I have a name," said Holly from Harry's shoulder.

"Time."

"Just humor her, Holly," said Harry. "I'd rather not get into a discussion about specifics of AI interaction right now."

"Fine. It is currently a quarter to 4 here in Tokyo."

"Why do you ask?"

"Watch the cars. In two minutes a timed bomb from the Yakuza will go off," said M.

"We need to stop it, then."

"No one will be hurt. We're just here to observe."

"Observe what?"

"Don't know. My boss didn't tell me what to look for."

"Load of help, that guy." At the two minute mark, a bomb did go off, sending a car into the air, flying end over end to a group of people. Without warning, as most of them either ducked hoping the car would sail right over them, or ran to the side, a woman stood her ground. Her hands glowed blue and the car suspended in the air above the group. Harry and M watched in surprise and fascination. As the woman started sweating from the strain, Harry's instincts kicked in. He Flash Stepped to the car and managed to Flash the passengers out to M for healing. He then moved the civilians out of the way before standing next to the woman as the car dropped. Harry used electromagnetism to move the car away from them as M ran over.

"Nice one, Second Rate."

"Stop calling me that."

"Prove you're better than me, and I will."

"Given my field experience I think my performance speaks for itself."

"That still remains to be seen. But that can wait for another time. For now, we should focus on…" She looked passed him. "Where did she go?" Harry turned around and saw no one standing behind him. He scanned the crowds on the streets and spotted the woman moving down an alleyway.

"This way." He followed after her, M right behind him. He went down the alley and looked around, not seeing any place the woman would've ran to. He looked up at the rooftops and saw nothing. "Dammit, where did she go?"

"Was she magical?"

"Did that look like magic to you?"

"Don't give me that tone."

"Don't say something stupid then."

"I was asking a question."

"One you should already know the answer to." Their argument was interrupted as a group of punks approached them. Harry ignored their threats as he stared at their leader with contempt and spat an insult in Japanese. The leader growled and pulled out a pocketknife. Harry and M simply blasted it simultaneously, disarming him and stunning him all at once. Harry Flash Stepped behind him and tripped him to the ground before putting him in Arc Restraints.

"Just kill him."

"I don't kill."

"One of these days, you'll have to."

"No, I mean I don't generate enough energy to kill, just stun and disarm." He ducked under a swing of a crowbar and Holly flew into the man's face, right between the eyes, blinding him from both the light and the force of impact.

"Just use an amplifier."

"Does it look like I carry one on me?" Harry blasted a chain in one of their hands, stunning him as M delivered a kick to his head.

"What about those spider things your friend made?"

"So you have been spying on me." Harry elbowed one of the punks trying to attack him from behind in the gut before restraining him to the ground. "And they're only to give a quick recharge if we're dry. They don't work as amplifiers."

"Seems like you should work on that." M grunted as one of the punks grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her neck, threatening to cut her if Harry made a move.

"Do you want me to handle this?"

"I've got it." M lifted the manhole they were standing on up into the air, making the man drop the knife in surprise. She flipped it upside down, magnetizing her feet to the metal as he dropped to the ground for Harry to restrain. She put it back and Harry turned to her.

"Besides, when I use my trump card, it makes up the difference."

"What trump card, Karmic Energy?"

"Good to know some secrets are safe. And no, it's not that. Do you think that's all your boss wanted us to see."

"I'd assume so. After the bomb, nothing else seemed to happen other than people calling for emergency services. But, I was also given orders to give you something."

"An enticing gift to work with you people, I'm guessing."

"He just said to make sure you got it." She pulled on a glove and reached into a pocket before pulling out a ring.

"Easy there, girl. We haven't even gone on a first date."

"You're not cute, nor are you funny." She dropped it into his hand. "He said it came with a message. 'One more down.' I have no clue what that means." Harry held up the ring and felt a familiar presence and saw a familiar symbol.

"I think I do." He slipped the ring into what seemed to be an ammo pouch at his hip before turning to her. "Is that it?"

"There was one more thing, this one from me."

"If it's another punch, this time aimed at my face, I'll pass."

"Close your eyes, Potter."

"Is that an order." She gave him a look and he chuckled before doing as he was told. A second later, he opened them as he felt her lips on his. She pulled back, a light blush on her face. "That…"

"Never happened." She pressed two fingers to his temple and 'Deleted' the memory, stunning him slightly before turning to Holly. "Tell him nothing of this, 'Holly'." Harry shook his head before turning back to her.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Second Rate. That's it. You can get back to your friends."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He kissed her cheek, making her blush. "It was good fighting with you." He ran off and Holly turned to him.

"What did she do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm… Harry do you remember what happened just now correctly?"

"We fought the punks after losing that strange woman, she gave me the ring, I made my joke, we left. Why?"

"I think she's given me a glimpse into another memory magic. Though it will require a test when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Alright then." As they made their way back to Akagi Industries, a pair of hidden eyes watched M as she pulled out a disposable cellphone.

"Package delivered."

" _And the event?"_

"Witnessed. Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what was that?"

" _An anomaly that's been popping up in the last two years. Normally from children who were born ten years ago. Multiple explosions in experimental labs all across the world released an unknown isotope to the air. It wasn't outright dangerous, so nothing was reported. But pregnant women in the cities in question who gave birth in the next year were flagged by magical authorities as their children being potentially magical as a result, but with an odd after effect."_

"A blue glow."

" _Yes. They've been studied by Mundane and Magical alike. Did you capture the person in question?"_

"No sir, the woman escaped."

" _Woman? This merits further research. Return to base, Agent M"_

"Yessir." The woman, hidden from view of everyone, watched as M turned into pure energy and raced into the communications device she was holding. She watched as it fell to the ground and was smashed to pieces. She turned from the wrecked device to the restrained men as her disguise started failing.

"What is going on," she asked herself before adjusting her wig and walking away, trying to look casual.

* * *

Harry finally caught up to the group as they were looking through an observation window at Daphne and a woman of Chinese descent around his mother's age. "Sorry I'm late."

"Right on time, actually," said Sakura. "Doctor Zhou was just about to let Daphne test out her Sub-Zero technology." She leaned to Harry to whisper to him. "I approve of her as well." Harry rolled his eyes at her antics as the woman with Daphne tossed a grenade looking device into the air. A propulsion system kept it suspended as it opened and started emitting a gaseous compound that frosted up the edges of the window. Daphne grinned and absorbed the environment around her, her arms emitting the same gaseous cloud as she did. She turned to the window and smiled at the group as they clapped. Doctor Zhou blinked in surprise before cheering herself and high fiving Daphne before they turned to exit the chamber.

"Having fun?" Daphne smiled at him.

"Doctor Zhou is a genius. Her Cryo-Grenades are still in the prototype stages, but they're enough to give me a quick recharge in case I need it when helping you."

"Daphne…"

"Don't give me that. You know you can't keep fighting alone."

"And you know you're still not ready."

"I…"

"You should listen," said Isabel. "Back in Empire City when Harry was first starting out, Cole had to bail him out more than he cares to talk about. He wasn't ready. All the footage where you see he knows what he's doing, that was after fighting them for months. He was still learning everything he could about his magic. You're in that same boat. All of you are. Harry knows you're all willing to fight with him. But he wants to make sure your ready to go out into the field. That's why he teaches you all he has while also helping with the everyday use of your magic."

"Inexperience means someone gets hurt or someone gets killed," said Harry. "And I'm not about to let that happen to any of you." The Technomancers were silent for a moment before Draco stepped toward Harry.

"Appreciate the sentiment, Potter. But realize, warriors are forged in flames, not in a training field. If you're worried, take us in teams. Because we won't learn anything from a safe environment. We need mistakes in order to make sure we never make them again."

"For once," said Pansy. "I agree with Malfoy. And if you expect us to help you, like you're sure we are willing to do…"

"Some of us less than others," interjected Blaise, earning a jab to the ribs from Parvati and Padma.

"…You need to trust we'll be alright with what you've taught us and let us learn to fight on our own. So far, only Luna and Su have been to an actual battlefield, and Su was running support the whole time." Isabel smiled as Harry looked each of his friends in the eye. Holly flew over to her.

"Nice to see the Kid actually consider someone's advice that's not me or Cindy."

"Miss Daniels. Have you ever encountered someone with telekinetic abilities sparked by a blue glow?" She turned to the AI.

"Blue glow?"

"Myself, Harry, and the girl, M, witnessed someone prevent an exploding car from crushing people using telekinesis. Her arms and half of her body were covered in an odd blue glow."

"I've never heard of anything like that. Remind me to pull Harry's memory of what happened."

"That's another thing. M introduced me to another memory magic. Deletion."

"How?"

"Well, she kissed him and made him forget it ever happened."

"Huh. His first kiss. And he doesn't even remember it."

"I was thinking. Maybe this is why no one can find anything about the Voice, or the Commander."

"Their memories are being erased. It makes sense, now if only we could find a way to track or stop it."

"I think Blaise may have a solution. Out of all of them, he's been more focused on the memory aspects of their magic."

"I'll bring it up later. For now, let's let them enjoy the rest of their field trip. It's not often Harry, or any of them, get some time off."

"Alright, then."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Just a little bit of exposition and hints at things to come. Get ready for another time skip, as much as I'd love going over tedious training with repetitive results and slow progress, but I really want to get to the important parts of this story as quickly as possible. If you guys know what the blue glow is, feel free to say so in a review. One more thing. I have a new Harry Potter story on my page. I know a few people have already started following it, I'm looking at you Araytigre, and I want to let anyone here know right now, it will not have a consistent update schedule. It will have longer periods between updates than my other stories so I don't burn myself out with too much. Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think in a review. That's all for now, until next time, Y'all!**


	22. Akagi Industries pt 2

Blaise took a good long look at Harry. "Where did you get that," he asked. Everyone blinked as they finally noticed the armor Harry was wearing. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, good," she exclaimed. "Uncle gave you your armor!" Harry grinned.

"Yeah," he said. "And it fits perfectly!"

"Well duh, I did the measurements myself!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Luna walked around him as she used Schematic.

"Strength enhancing servos coupled with impact absorbing runes and an electrical network all throughout," she said, listing off everything she saw to the group. "Two power sources?"

"One for the servos," said Sakura. "One for Harry. I remembered he had problems generating enough energy without a constant power supply, so I told Uncle to put two power sources into the armor's chassis at the back of the cuirass. For the servos we have a basic battery used to power our mechanical arms and welders."

"That's my design," said Isabel.

"Shush please. For Harry, Raiju fangs."

"Raiju," asked Hermione.

"Beasts of lightning," said Luna. "Generally, they appear in the form of blue and white wolves. They naturally generate lightning in their fur and fangs and are normally peaceful but become aggressive and agitated in the middle of a thunderstorm."

"I thought they were a myth," said Pansy as she tried getting a closer look at the armor.

"Only to those who don't do research or go on normal trips to find hidden creatures. Like me and my dad. Hermione…"

"I didn't…" started the bushy-haired girl.

"You've been doubting my dad's field of research since I told you about it. Do you believe now?" Hermione blushed and turned away from her as Sakura spoke up.

"Raiju are native only to Japan, much like a Thunderbird is native to North America. And they don't just appear as wolves, but other furred animals as well," she said.

"What's the plating," asked Pansy. Draco took a look and blinked in surprise.

"Dragon scales," said Draco, Harry, and Sakura.

"Uncle has a friend at the Mt. Fuji Dragon Reservation who allowed him to take scales from shedding growing dragons or recently dead ones before the Pyre."

"Pyre," asked Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Dragons," he said. "Probably more than any other intelligent beings, have a revered respect for the dead. However, they don't bury their dead. They burn them. Originally it was thought that it was out of respect for the element they're commonly associated with. Recent studies in Romania and here in Japan, however, have shown dragons do this to scatter the ashes over a nesting ground, the embers heating the earth to incubate the eggs buried just beneath the earth or hidden in a pile of stones. Researchers called the burning of the deceased dragons the Pyre Ceremony."

"And the resident dragon expert strikes again," said Pansy with a grin.

"So I'm knowledgeable about dragons, bite me." He looked at the scales on his armor. "Which dragon were these from?"

"Imperial Water Dragon," said Sakura. "Water slips right off, preventing a Malfunction."

"Sorry," said Draco. "Imperial?"

"Asian dragons evolved differently than western dragons," said Harry. "Where ours are massive hulking reptilians, Asian dragons are more serpentine in appearance. They also have a broader range of abilities like shapeshifting like Nymphadora, and natural camouflage abilities. There are two subsets of Asian dragons. Imperial Dragons here in Japan have four talons on their hind and front legs, normal dragons have three."

"Oi," exclaimed Tonks as she smacked him upside the head, draining him slightly. "What have I told you?!" Harry drained his armor and gave her a bored look.

"Not to make fun of your hair?"

"You brat! I'll…"

"Calm down," said Isabel. "Or I'm removing simulation privileges for the both of you." Tonks clamped her mouth shut as Harry chuckled slightly. Dr. Zhou turned to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. MacGrath," said the Chinese woman. "I've seen your exploits on television! They're incredible!"

"Thank you, Doctor Zhou."

"Please, call me Mei-Ling. Now, Daphne mentioned you learned a new trick from her?" Harry grinned and concentrated on making a snowball in his hand.

"I'm nowhere near as proficient as she is, but it's manageable."

"Are you kidding?! This is fascinating! Who knew Cryo-Magic could be learned in such a way?!" Harry took a step back on instinct in lieu of her energetic personality.

"You'll have to forgive Doctor Zhou," said Haruka. "She's our leading expert in Cryogenics and has been working in this field for years. She can get… overly excited when new developments are discovered."

"And it's a good thing you came when you did. I was selected to join a research study of Cryogenics in Antarctica for a few years starting next week." Daphne deflated slightly. "Don't worry, I'll leave my prototypes for Harry to work on for you. Daphne perked back up and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Doctor Zhou," she said. The Cryo-Technology scientist bowed to her and smiled.

"Now then," said Haruka. "Let's continue with the tour, starting back up with something you all should be familiar with." She led them to an assembly line and showed them what seemed to be Tesla Staves. "These are the Raikiri Yari."

"Tesla Staves," asked Luna. Sakura and Haruka exchanged a grin.

"Harry, why don't you try using one?" Harry walked over to the racks and took one, channeling his magic on instinct. As he did, he felt the inner workings and grinned as his lightning channeled and morphed into a blade at the end as he controlled a magnetic field at the tip. "The name, Raikiri Yari, translates to Lightning Cutter Spear. I'm surprised you didn't recognize the design, Harry. You made the initial prototype."

"The Vibro-Naginata," said Harry. "Of course, I'm an idiot."

"These were specifically designed with Technomancers in mind. The Vibro-tools were meant for Mundane personnel to quickly cut through obstructions or debris from an explosion or accident. We then adapted the idea of plasma blades after learning of Harry's… incident with Pettigrew." Harry flushed, causing Padma to put a comforting hand on his back. Neville looked at the weapon.

"Magnetic application?"

"A powerful electromagnet is placed at the end of the Raikiri Yari which can be enhanced with your magic. This prevents the plasma from shooting out more than was intended and still maintain the temperature of the plasma itself." Harry noticed the tip starting to glow red and stopped channeling his magic. "That we've yet to find a way to fix."

"Simple solution," said Marietta. "Frost runes."

"Small problem with that," said Harry. "They'd need to be directly activated when the blade ignites and turned off as soon as the blade does to prevent damage to the metal. Extreme temperatures can warp the metal to unwanted degrees."

"Then it's a good thing I've been working with Hermione and Su on a side projected I proposed for them."

"We haven't tested it yet," muttered Hermione.

"Better now than never." She tied her hair back as she walked to Harry. "I'll take that, thank you!" Harry shook his head. Shortly before the attack on Halloween, Marietta had chosen to aid them in the Bunker, having been fascinated with what her Housemates and the others were capable of. She and Michael Corner were both welcome at the same time, Michael having to stay behind due to detention.

"What have you been keeping from us, Miss Priss," asked Isabel with a grin. She handed it to Su and smiled when the girl nodded. Marietta snubbed the nickname as Su channeled her magic. Harry activated Schematic and noticed a Data Stream flowing from Su's pocket to the tip of the spear. He nudged Lily and pointed to his eyes before nodding to the spear. Lily followed his example and blinked as she saw the lines of coding.

"What am I looking at," she typed into her tablet. Her answer came as a digital rune appeared around the tip of the spear and circled as Su lit up the Raikiri Yari.

"What's going on, guys," asked Isabel.

"You can't see it," asked Lily.

"I think we can only see it with Schematic, Lily," said Harry. "Basically, there's a digital rune on the spear. My guess would be the frost rune." Hermione and Marietta high fived in light of their success as Su smiled.

"Ok," said Isabel. "30 points for Ravenclaw when we get back. That was original. Nice work, Prissy." Marietta grinned and dropped her hair from its ponytail.

"How did you do that," asked Padma.

"Same way we Conjure," said Su. "Only instead of making solid objects, I make a digital projection with my magic and the data from my personal tablet."

"How did you think of this," asked Blaise as he observed the rune.

"Joint idea," said Hermione. "I was going over footage of Technomancers Conjuring, while also using descriptions from Harry what it looked like to you lot."

"When I joined her," said Marietta. "The question came up about its limitations and practical use. Normal Conjuration can only do solid items. But because your magic is more energy oriented…"

"…And you can see precisely what it is you're trying to shape…"

"We thought runes would be possible as well," finished Su. "The last month or so I was working on energy projection. I may not have the same raw power as a Conduit, but I have better control."

"And because Luna was working on her horde," said Marietta. "And Padma was more than likely off snogging Harry…" Both teens mentioned blushed darkly before Padma rounded on her.

"We're too young for that!"

"That left Su to help us out." Su handed the weapon back to Haruka who smiled kindly at her.

Draco blinked as he felt a familiar presence. One he'd felt from his house and then again at the sorting. "Does anyone else feel that," asked the blonde Gryffindor.

"Hungry," asked Tonks and Luna.

"No, you twits. That energy. That presence. I've felt it before at home and then the Sorting Ceremony."

"Might be this," said Harry as he held up the ring from M.

"What's that," asked Isabel.

"M proposed," said Luna with a grin as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gift from the Voice. Incentive to work together. Another of Riddle's Horcruxes." Draco's eyes bulged as Harry told them what it was.

"Shite," said Draco. "I have to warn Mum. There's one in Malfoy Manor."

"Are you sure," asked Harry and Isabel.

"Positive. When my Technomancy fully activated, it felt like there was another presence in my home besides myself, my family and our house elf, Dobby. At first, I just ignored it. Then I felt the presence again when we were sorted but didn't put two and two together until you brought out that ring."

"Put it away for now," said Isabel. She turned to Draco. "Can you find whatever it is and bring it to DMT during the Christmas break?"

"Holiday break," corrected Hermione.

"Not the time."

"If I can find it," said Draco. "I'll bring it."

"Just remember to use gloves," said Harry. "I wouldn't put it passed Riddle to have cursed these things beyond their normal protections, whatever they may be."

"That's a give in, MacGrath." Harry put the ring back and adjusted his gauntlets with his cufflinks being covered by them.

"At least you don't pop your neck," muttered Parvati.

"He does sometimes," said Neville. "Like when he's examining circuitry in a mother board."

"That's due to poor posture, not a nervous tick."

"I'm not nervous," said Harry.

"Could've fooled us," said Lena. Harry rolled his eyes and expanded his helmet before putting it on.

"I'm going in my shell," he said just before putting it on. Pansy looked at the helmet design.

"Hayabusa," she asked.

"Uncle's a geek," said Sakura with a sigh. Haruka giggled before turning to the group and putting the Raikiri Yari back on the rack.

"Next we'll be moving on to Technomancy research. These people are not official employees of Akagi Industries, they are volunteers who wished to join our experiments to learn more about your magic. Follow me." Holly blinked onto Harry's HUD as he connected the helmet to the internet using his phone as a hotspot.

"What are you looking for," asked Holly.

"Going onto the forums. Trying to see if more people like that woman have popped up," he replied, his helmets outer speakers not picking up his voice as Harry spoke and mentally accessed the more popular websites. "So far none of the people demonstrating this blue glow have been older than the age of ten. I'm trying to find areas where the highest concentration of children like this would be found."

"I'll run the numbers for you, you focus on the trip."

"Thank you." Holly made sure Harry could see where he was going completely as they arrived at an elevator. Luna tapped his visor to get his attention.

"Don't tap the glass," said Hermione. "They hate it when you do that."

"Very funny Mione," said Harry through his speakers.

"Luna's been trying to talk to you, Tin Man," said Tonks.

"Sorry, distracted."

"Blue glow, right," asked Luna.

"You heard us?"

"I was just three feet away when you told Professor Daniels."

"Point. What's up?"

"Do you think Storm Dragon scales would be a better use for us?"

"Meaning," asked Pansy.

"She's talking about the conductivity of the scales," said Harry. "Storm Dragons are able to absorb lightning directly into their bodies through their scales. Much like we do with our skin. Only problem I see with that is the chance of shorting out the tech within the suit between us and the plating, and the Acromantula silk lining between us and the tech. Which Danzo has taken care of for us as he's provided a separate battery pack for Technomancers to drain independent of the one powering the servos."

"I think she's talking about when that battery wears out," said Fred.

"Especially in a Dark Zone," said George. "Our brother Charlie wrote to us once about a Storm Dragon that had wandered into the Reservation he works at. The scales on that thing were giving off a massive amount of lightning."

"They don't absorb the lightning into their bodies fully," said Luna. "Majority of it is stored in their scales to be absorbed later when they need to use their magical breath."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Blaise. "Sort of like the Bunker's emergency generator. And if you're still worried about shorting out the circuitry inside the suit, well we have a good way to counteract that with those cufflink things, Harry."

"Only problem is switching the scales has one major disadvantage. We lose the Water Dragon's natural resistance to the element, leaving us exposed to accidental Malfunction."

"Is it always like this," asked Haruka to Isabel. The dhampir smiled with pride.

"Pretty much. Once they start thinking, it takes something major to stop the inevitable snowball effect. Especially those in Harry's house." The elevator stopped and Haruka led them into a chamber with young adults sitting in a classroom style room with someone at the front.

"This is the theoretical study. Here, much like I'm sure you do, ideas are tossed back and forth about the uses and disadvantages of Technomancy. Having a close relation with Ryuga Academy has allowed the college level students access to our facility to test out their magic. Danzo has even approached a few to join the company once out of the college course."

"Oh, so no more asking me for favors," asked Harry.

"You're not getting off that easy," said Isabel. "Remember, he's still our friend."

"I know. I was only kidding." Haruka waved to the instructor and they were invited in. Haruka introduced the group in Japanese and Blaise leaned to Harry.

"We may need a translator. None of us learned Japanese entirely." Before Harry could reply, Lily tapped Harry's temple and pulsed her magic. Electricity sparked from her fingers to the heads of everyone in the group. Hermione, Parvati, Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Marietta jumped at the sudden sensation while the others felt the familiar feeling of Download activating.

"What'd you do, Whispers," asked Isabel quietly.

"Data Bomb," she typed. "I use it for Dad when he needs to send quiet information to my aunts whenever we're out. I just adapted it to Download."

"Clever girl. 10 points to Slytherin." Lily smiled as the other students of Hogwarts started following the conversation.

"They're students from Hogwarts. We invited them here to take a tour of the facility and see the class for new ideas as well," said Haruka.

"Anyone else hearing English," asked Marietta.

"That's Translator," said Harry. "One of the things Kessler left in my mind. Never needed to use it since I was already taught Japanese."

"So that's what I saw," typed Lily.

"What do you mean, saw," asked Hermione.

"When I poked around in his head, it was like looking in computer files. I opened a folder labeled 'Language' and just sent it. Sort of like a mass email."

"Always knew your mind was more computer than biological," teased Isabel.

"Does not compute," joked Harry.

"I take offense to that," said Holly as she blinked on his HUD. Sakura shushed them as the instructor turned back to his class.

"Now then," he said. "Where were we?"

"Excuse me," said a woman beside the door. "Why are these children here?"

"They're students from Hogwarts," said Isabel. "The only Technomancers in the school and a few of their friends who help with ideas and experiments. I'm Isabel Daniels, owner and founder of Daniels' Magical Technologies and their teacher at Hogwarts. We came here to receive a tour of the company thanks to Danzo being a close friend. We were also extended an invitation to sit in on this class."

"Wouldn't it be too advanced for them," asked a man closer to the back.

"One of us has had four years of practice," said Harry. "And…" He formed a 6 inch blade on his left hand. "We've been covering a lot of things starting with the basics and working our way up. We've even discovered a new type of Technomancer." Lily blushed lightly and hid behind Harry on instinct. "This one seems to have been activated because of nanobots within the blood stream and has yellow circuit lines instead of green or blue." The college level students gaped at Harry for a second as the vanished the blade.

"Have you figured out Digitization," asked a girl behind the woman who spoke up originally.

"Excuse me?"

"Guess not then. It's been a theory we've been tossing around for a few weeks." She walked to the front. Harry noticed she had short red hair and was wearing a grunge type outfit. She appeared to be the same age as Tonks, Lena and the Twins. Harry could tell from her accent she was from the US. "Mind taking off that helmet?"

"Forgot I had it on actually." Harry removed his helmet and shrunk it before clipping it to his belt. She blinked as the college level class stared at him.

"You're Harry MacGrath…"

"In the flesh." She shook her head slightly and handed him her tablet.

"Um… the theory we've been working with is that it's possible to store things within Cyberspace. We've tried, but we can't seem to get it right when we Charge."

"Just reverse Conjure," said Luna.

"…Say what?" Luna held out her hand and Padma's Static Skates appeared in it.

"Hey," she exclaimed as she snatched them from Luna.

"Don't Charge them," continued Luna. "Reach out with your magic…" She held out her hand to a pencil. Lightning arced to the pencil instantly. "And Transmutate the desired object into Code."

"We learned Transmutation could alter physical objects not just into energy but actual lines of Code if we applied it to existing knowledge of Conjuring," said Neville. "Well, Blaise did."

"Never doubt Slytherin to be anything but ambitious," said the Italian boy.

"When did you figure this out," asked Harry.

"What's today?"

"Saturday."

"Then Monday while you were knocked out."

"Bastard."

"Language," said Hermione and Padma.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"You had other things on your mind," said Luna.

"Then there was the attack," said Daphne.

"Thanks again for saving Lavender," said Parvati.

"Back on topic please," exclaimed the girl. "Sorry, I just _really_ love this stuff! I've been working on a project for a while and Digitization plays a huge part in it!"

"You'll have to forgive Gaige," said the instructor. "She's a genius when it comes to Technomancy, but she can get overly excited over it as well."

"We know the feeling," said Isabel with a smile.

"The only problem is that it drains a significant amount of energy the larger the object is," said Luna. "Conduits would have a better time with this than Mechanists." Gaige pouted and huffed.

"Though I suppose Ionic Shift would help," said Harry.

"Say what," asked Gaige.

"Yeah," said George. "At the cost of your consciousness…"

"And the whole White Lightning thing," finished Fred.

"Time out," shouted Gaige. She rounded on Neville, sensing his nervousness from her shouting. "You! Pudgy! Explain!"

"Back off," said Draco as he stood between them.

"I-it's fine Draco," said Neville. The Longbottom Heir steeled some of his courage and faced her. "I don't have to tell her anything."

"And here I thought he wouldn't have any backbone," said Gaige with a blink. Harry pushed her away slightly.

"Leave my friends alone. As for Ionic Shift, figure that out on your own."

"What was that he said about White Lightning? What like Professor Kessler?"

"What did you say?"

"Professor Kessler. Before I was here, I was in Ilvermorny about five years ago."

"How old are you," asked Isabel.

"14 in two months."

"Huh. I thought I was the only one who was considered for early acceptance."

"Happens every once in a while, and while I couldn't practice magic for the longest time, no wand, you see, I was a wiz at theory and progressed faster than anyone in the school's history." Harry hid a smirk as he noticed Isabel's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as her pride took a massive hit. "Professor Kessler was my favorite teacher. He taught Modern Magical Application."

"Hold on, that's the class I started before leaving my position at Ilvermorny."

"He taught that position for a few years before he went all blow up a city psycho. Shortly after, myself and a few of his favorite students started showing signs of Technomancy back when it was still unidentified and unexplained."

"We're talking about the same Kessler here," asked Harry. "Robert Kessler?"

"One and only." Harry and Isabel exchanged a look before he turned to Gaige.

"What do you know about White Lightning."

"Hold on, you tell me about this Ionic Shift thing first, then I tell you about White Lightning."

"Not here. But give me your contact information and I'll tell you in a secure setting."

"Then I'll tell you then." She tapped his temple and Uploaded her information to his mind. She resumed her seat and Harry went back to the group only to find Blaise counting the college class.

"What are you doing?"

"Noticing an irregularity regarding their class and ours," he said.

"What irregularity?"

"They have equal parts boys and girls. We do not." Harry blinked before tuning first to the older group then his own.

"How did that happen?"

"Apparently you never noticed there is a balance issue between the number of boys in the school over the girls," said Pansy with a grin. "I just associate this as Magical Karma." Harry turned to Isabel who just grinned at him. He turned back to Blaise, annoyed.

"Remind me to do a numbers check when we get back, Blaise."

"Don't worry about it," said Blaise. "I was looking to do the same thing."

"There should be an equal number of boys to girls," said Gaige. "At least that's the way it is here. Equal numbers from each age group except mine." Now both boys blinked and turned back to the college level students before it clicked in their heads she was right.

"Bloody hell, we're daft."

"We should've seen this," said Harry.

"Again," said Pansy. "Karma."

"Not what you think it means," said Parvati.

"Excuse me," said a young man in the back corner. "Mr. MacGrath?"

"Yes," asked Harry.

"Can we see… her?"

"Well that's entirely up to her. Holly?"

"I'm not a sports car," said Holly. "I'm not for showing off."

"That's all you do," said Isabel.

"On my own terms, not anyone else's."

"And there's Sasha's rebellious side," said Harry. "Sorry, she doesn't feel like revealing herself today." There was a few scattered grumbles. After a brief discussion about what both groups had learned, Haruka finally decided it was time to finish the tour. Leading them out of the room, she brought them to a computer lab.

"And this is our programing lab. Here we write new software for the most recent versions of our popular PCs and the antivirus programs that protect them…" As Haruka spoke about the computer science department, Harry slipped his helmet back on and looked at Holly.

"Find anything?"

"There doesn't seem to be any indication that anyone over the age of ten or eleven has ever developed these psionic abilities accompanied by a blue glow. While I was searching for that, I also took another peak at Ilvermorny's record but found nothing regarding Kessler."

"Did he wipe anything having to do with him?"

"I'd say that's a fair estimation. We have nothing to go on about Kessler but hearsay and claims like Ms. Carson."

"Can you find footage of the woman?"

"Tried. Any footage posted online was almost instantly taken down."

"Technomancy?"

"Or an extremely capable technological genius who knows her. A third possibility would be an AI."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Low. Somewhere between 5% and 20%."

"But not impossible. Let's keep up the search, for now. The Voice wanted us to see that for a reason. No doubt Kessler kept him in the dark as much as he does us."

"You don't think Kessler trusted him?"

"I think Kessler only trusted himself and that woman Cole fought before we met, Sasha Ross. Speaking of, have we found her yet?"

"No. After being recovered by the First Sons four years ago, Sasha Ross has disappeared. Not a single DNA match or facial pattern, though it shouldn't be a surprise. With Polyjuice Potion and Technomancers existing, hiding from anyone in either world is easy."

"…Not if we know where to look. Kessler must've known Sasha from somewhere. Where would that place have to be?"

"Ilvermorny. I'll do a search for Sasha Ross on their servers now."

"Have they detected you doing this?"

"A few Technomancers have, but they recognize my coding as AI not human intrusion. I've explained to them we're conducting research on possible First Son identities."

"Good. How long will it take you?"

"Should be done by the time we return to school."

"Alright."

"You should return your attention to the trip. I think Isabel is getting annoyed." Harry nodded and removed his helmet, cringing slightly as Isabel glared at him for a moment before turning back to Haruka.

* * *

 **(New Marais)**

Cole and Lucy stormed into an old warehouse in the Flooded District owned by Joseph Bertrand III. A man Lucy suspected of being an ally of the First Sons. Inside, they found a machine with a corpse hooked up to it. It was still fresh but there was no one in the building. Lucy examined the body. "Whoever this is, it looks like they were tortured for a long time before they died."

"Let me use Echo, see if we can't find out what happened," said Cole.

"Be my guest." Cole pressed his hands to the man's head and glimpsed at the dying neurons last images and sounds. He saw the same masked man from Singapore standing before the corpse.

"The Commander was here, overseeing this guy getting tortured."

* * *

" _Please stop," begged the memory of the man._

" _Not until you fulfil your purpose," said the Commander. "Private Diaz! Front and center!" A First Son stood in front of the man in the machine. "Now then, Mr. Costa, once more." Cole watched as the Commander's echo plugged a cable into his mask and one into the Private's. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Costa. "_ Imperio _." Costa's whimpering went silent as his eyes glazed over._

"Memoria… Translatio… _" Costa screamed as lightning pulsed from the Commander through him and to the Private. Not long after, the cables were removed and the Private looked at his hands before holding one out to a computer and summoning it to form a gauntlet._

" _Well done, Mr. Costa. You've served us well." The echo turned directly to Cole's position. "You may want to run, MacGrath. Or else your new girlfriend will suffer the same fate as Trish._ Avada Kedavra! _"_

* * *

Cole blinked and groaned as he felt the torture that befell Costa and the effects of the Killing Curse firsthand from Costa's memories before turning to Lucy. "It's a trap! We need to get out of here!" Lucy nodded and flew out as Cole Charged through a burner to his personal phone at her waist as soon as she was a safe distance away. They landed just as the warehouse exploded.

"Dammit," exclaimed Lucy. "Not again!"

"We need to talk with my sister. I think I found out how the First Sons are mimicking Technomancy."


	23. Beginning of the Holidays

Harry and Cindy arrived at Gringotts and informed one of the clerks they had an appointment with Angor. They were escorted to a waiting room and Harry pulled out his tablet to pass the time. "Are you sure you want to do this," asked Cindy.

"It's a sound idea. The Coming Darkness is a major threat, any advantage in our favor helps combat it."

"If we only knew what _it_ was. This would make things infinitely easier."

"When has our luck ever been that good?"

"Pettigrew for one."

"I don't attribute that to luck. Just poor judgement skills on his part."

"And we were lucky Sirius and Remus told you about his Animagus form only a few days prior."

"Again, not luck. There's no such thing."

"I understand how you can think that, given the first few years of your life, but you must admit it was lucky Isabel's rental car stopped working when it did."

"I don't want to say it's luck."

"Let me guess, Isabel has you believing its fate?"

"In a way. Kessler saw me leading the fight against the Darkness. And it always comes down to me being in the right place at the right time. That's not luck."

"Luck is him getting out of dangerous situations without so much as a scratch," said Angor as he walked over to them. "Nice to meet you again, Heir Potter, Ms. MacGrath."

"High King Angor," said Cindy as she gave him a polite nod. Harry shook the High King's hand and nodded.

"Please, won't you both follow me to my office?" Harry and Cindy followed him into a relatively large office. Ancient weapons and shields, made by men and goblins alike, adorned the walls. Harry picked up a katana by the doorway. "I think those are the only type of weapon you humans have ever beaten us in crafting." Angor walked over and took the katana from Harry. "Without magic, without Wrought Silver. Swordsmiths of the Feudal Japanese era managed to create as elegant a weapon as this. Folded hundreds of times by hand and we're still not able to recreate the number of times."

"The Japanese have always been ahead of their time," said Harry. "I have a katana of my own. The fabled blade forged by Muramasa. _Juuchi Yomasu._ "

"1,000 Cold Nights. A possessed blade if ever there was one."

"A fact I was well aware of. We recovered it from a secret room in Hogwarts. My mentor retrieved it and I received it for my birthday. That's when we realized it was a Horcrux." Angor snarled at the mention of the word.

"Horcrux. There's never been a more vile afront to life and magic. Damn Herpo the Foul for creating those things."

"Herpo the Foul created Horcruxes," asked Cindy.

"A fact not many people are aware of because nearly all records of how to make one have been either destroyed by the old Soul Clans or were lost to time."

"Not completely lost," said Harry. "It's come to light that Voldemort created several Horcruxes, one of which was dwelling within my scar for the longest time before I exercised it."

"You can exercise Horcruxes?"

"Any Technomancer can. A soul is energy. We can manipulate it."

"Fascinating. Wait, you said multiple? Was he mad?"

"Are we speaking rhetorically?"

"A good point."

"Now, should we get onto business?"

"Ah yes, your reason for asking for this meeting before the school year began. I believe it is regarding Goblin Wrought Silver, correct?" Harry nodded.

"A threat to all life on Earth is coming in the near future. We refer to it as the Coming Darkness. It's a threat that was seen by Robert Kessler, the man who attacked the No-Maj city called Empire City. The unofficial First Technomancer and a seer. Much like my friend, Luna Lovegood."

"And this Kessler saw some threat in the future?"

"And shared his vision with me. I believe it will make you see why I am asking for the Goblin Nation's assistance in either allowing humans knowledge of the way to make Wrought Silver, or be willing to create some to help fight the Coming Darkness."

"You're going to share this vision with me? Did you bring a memory vial for the Pensieve?"

"No. I brought the memory in here." Harry tapped his temple.

"Technomancers," said Cindy. "Have a unique trait for obtaining and distributing knowledge. Download and Upload. It works for machines and living beings in exactly the same way."

"Meaning if you wanted to, you could've taken the knowledge of how to make Wrought Silver directly from me and I'd have been none the wiser," observed Angor. Harry nodded. "That's a dangerous ability to have."

"It's a part of us. Technomancers work constantly with technology. Download and Upload allow us to do extensive research in seconds to incorporate new techniques into our inventions. Would you allow me to show you the vision, High King Angor?" Angor considered for a second before nodding. Harry tapped his fingers to the High King's temple. Angor watched the vision and snarled as it finished.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That is what we're preparing for," said Cindy.

"Kessler wasn't sure what it is," said Harry. "Just that it would require Technomancers to help combat it and he wants me to lead the charge."

"Too much weight for even an adult."

"A fact we've told him constantly," said Cindy. Harry sat forward in his seat.

"Currently, a plan is in place to reveal magic to the Mundane World. We're calling it Operation: Lift the Veil. When magic is exposed, several plans to bring both worlds together without violence are in place. Will the Goblin Nation cooperate in our endeavor?" Angor stood up and walked around the desk to Harry.

"When the veil of lies is lifted from the world, the Goblin Nation will stand with you. This 'Coming Darkness' may well prove to be a fight for the ages! We'll never live it down if we miss this!" Harry grinned and exchanged a warrior's greeting with the High King. Cindy turned to her son as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"You know most humans won't treat them equally," she said. "Magical or Mundane."

"They will when a goblin kicks their ass, or when a centaur gives them a life threatening ride, or a Veela alluring the more aggressive people into submission. And for those with normal magic getting out of hand, tasers and other self-defense tools like mace or self-defense martial arts. Wizards and witches generally don't practice physical fitness, because they're idiots. Technomancers need to lead by example. We're the bridge connecting both worlds, it needs to be our job to regulate both publics and make sure they at least treat each other equally and hope it grows into mutual respect."

"You know nothing goes that smoothly."

"I know. But without the effort, we can't say we tried everything to make it work. If we want to survive, we can't be fighting each other. We're all living on the same planet. We can't let this world die because we can't get along."

"Tell that to India and Pakistan. To the US and name a country we haven't gone to war with in the last hundred years. We are stubborn as a species; you and Isabel are prime examples of human stubbornness. Humanity won't easily accept the other magical races."

"Then we show them how we can cooperate."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Harry thought for a moment before he noticed Quality Quidditch wares. Thoughts of the World Cup and other sports events came to mind and an idea came to him.

"Mom, what magical competitions bring a lot of attention all across the Magical World?"

* * *

 **(D.M.T.-Christmas Eve)**

Draco and his family arrived in Isabel's penthouse, via Charging, and Draco grinned as his father clutched his chest and groaned. Draco had discretely shocked his father as they landed. Harry walked over. "Oh wow. Both of them came."

"I came because an associate of mine told me it would bring me an opportunity I could never pass up," said Lucius. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a journal. Draco and Harry both recognized the presence and turned to Lucius. "If he was right, you can release the Dark Lord's hold on me and my family. I want to see if that is truly the case." Harry eyed him for a second before nodding.

"Arc." The Arc Gauntlets appeared on his hand and he took the journal. Unlike the Diadem and the ring, the journal didn't actively try and reach out to the person holding it. Harry could feel a Compulsion Charm on it and had Draco give him an energy boost to overpower himself against the effects. He turned to the Malfoys. "Everyone is in the living room conversing or entertaining themselves. When our last guest arrives, we'll deal with the Horcruxes." Draco nodded and went to where Harry told them to go. He placed the journal in digital storage and went to his lab where Luna was spinning in a chair with Daphne sitting across from her, electrodes attached to her forehead.

"What are these for again," she asked.

"We're trying to see if normal magic can be modified to learn Technomancy," said Luna. "The bunker isn't equipped with the right software yet to manage the study."

"So I suggested we try here. Susan opted out of this, you volunteered," said Harry.

"Why did I do that, again," asked Daphne.

"Because you want to help Harry with his projects," said Luna as she jumped out of the chair and fell to the ground, too dizzy to stand. Daphne rolled her eyes and turned to Harry who forced her to look forward.

"Try not to move, please," said Harry

"I hate sitting still for too long, Potter," replied Daphne.

"Back to Potter? You must be really annoyed."

"What gave it away?" Harry grinned and kissed her cheek. Daphne squeaked in surprise; face tomato red.

"Just a few more moments and you can be free."

"And the Charmer strikes again," said Luna as she sat upright.

"Blame my mother." Harry made one last note and nodded before taking off the electrodes. "Alright. We've gotten your basic bioelectric signature and magical signature logged. We'll keep this on file for when we try and see if your magic can adjust to the specifics for Technomancy. Now, we're not entirely sure if it'll work. But this is a better method than what Cole said the Commander was doing. Memory Magic through a machine and forced through with Technomancy. Never mind it seems to be torture for the Memory Mage, Memory Magic is exceedingly rare."

"And before you ask how rare, it's more than a generational thing. The last Memory Mage before Mr. Costa was born in Flamel's time."

"So the odds of us, or even the First Sons finding someone capable of true Memory Magic is…?" asked Daphne.

"We have a better chance of finding alien life from outside the Solar System."

"If the Commander killed his only source at new recruits," said Harry. "He must feel he has enough to last him a long while, or at least enough for a major hard target strike. Cole is worried, and with their expansion to other countries, it's out of Lucy's jurisdiction and the case has been picked up by Interpol."

"Will they ask you or Cole for help," asked Daphne.

"Don't know yet. But for now, I think it's best I no longer go out and fight them."

"You mean you're actually listening to us for a change?"

"Yes. After Singapore and the Halloween attack, I needed to slow down. I was starting to freak out until everyone spoke with me in Japan. You were all right, I was taking too much on at once, fighting, training the others, trying to keep up with my personal studies. It wasn't productive. With me being just limited to training and studying, I shouldn't be under too much stress and be able to finally enjoy school life." Daphne hugged him, Luna not far behind her.

"Good."

"Your last guest is arriving," said Holly as she appeared in the room. Daphne gave him a look.

"Why did you invite _her_ , again?"

"Because until the Voice betrays us, she's an ally. And even then, I feel like she could still ally with us."

"I'm sure that's the only reason why." Daphne stormed out and Luna turned to him.

"You're in trouble," she sang.

"Stuff it," muttered Harry. "And tell everyone to meet up in my lab." Harry stood up straight and unconsciously messed with his hair.

"I'm sure you look fine, Harry," said Holly. Harry caught himself adjusting his tie and blushed before growling slightly. "Don't get angry at me for your schoolyard crush."

"Holly, remind me to turn off the teasing aspect of your personality."

"I will do no such thing." Harry grinned as he felt someone coming and saw M land right in front of him. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hi again, Second Rate."

"Mysterious Girl. Glad you could come."

"So, why am I here?"

"Ah good," said George as he and Fred led the families into the lab, Isabel pressed a room by the door to expand it out for as many people as there were. "You must be this M girl we're always hearing about." M looked at them curiously before turning to Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"Figured you'd want something to do while on holiday."

"I don't get vacation time, Second Rate."

"Harry's twice the Technomancer you'll ever be," shouted Sakura as she glared at M.

"That remains to be seen. From what I've observed, he still seems to be a lackluster mage all around."

"I resent that," said Harry.

"If all you called me here for was for a party, I'll take my leave."

"Wait," said Harry. "At least wait until the food's ready. Can't pass up a free meal, now can you?"

"Watch me."

"I suggest you wait and see the real reason why he invited you here, Miss Lawson," said Holly. M paused and turned to her.

"Facial recognition software. I learned who you are from Ryuga Academy servers after their headmaster allowed temporary access to learn about the Technomancers there."

"We didn't learn your first name," said Harry. "Out of respect." M glared at human and A.I. alike before sighing.

"Fine. I'll stay." Harry let out a breath of relief and went to a cabinet. He pulled out the ring and turned it over in his gloved hand before setting it and the journal on a table. Harry noticed M cast a glance at Lucius and stood in front of everyone.

"Before we begin with the official start of the party, exchanging gifts, pretending we like the crappy ones, yada, yada." He grinned at the scattered chuckles of the group in front of him. "We have important business to take care of. Everyone here are people I trust and their families. So I feel it's only right I do this with you all as witness. Everyone here is aware of what transpired during the Sorting Ceremony this year, correct?"

"It was all over the _Prophet_ ," exclaimed Molly. "Some dark spirit possessed that poor teacher and you expelled it from the school!"

"I thought you told her what happened?" Harry turned to the twins.

"Whoops," said Fred.

"Guess we forgot," finished George. Harry sighed before turning to everyone.

"Let me make it perfectly clear what it is the Ministry doesn't want to acknowledge Voldemort, AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle, possessed Quirrinus Quirrell. And stop with the flinching already."

"Seriously," said Isabel. "It's annoying."

"And she should know, she's extremely annoying." Isabel threw a wrench at Harry who ducked under it. "Contrary to popular belief, my mother's ritual didn't finish off Riddle. He found a way to prolong death. He created Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes," asked the oldest Weasley sibling in attendance, Bill. "As in more than one?!"

"Bill," asked Arthur. "Care to share with the ignorant?"

"I've dealt with a few Horcruxes during my time as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. They're made by committing a murder, which splits your soul, and then placing one of the halves into an object of the casters choice with an unknown ritual."

"It's an old spell developed by Herpo the Foul," said Harry. "And with his notes on its creation a mystery to all but those who closely follow his work, no one has developed a way to safely remove the soul fragment from an object without destroying the vessel. Until Technomancy, that is."

"Come again?"

"Riddle apparently created enough Horcruxes to significantly weaken his soul to the point that when Harry's birth mother did her self-sacrifice ritual to save Harry, it severed a fragment caused by either hers or James Potter's death. It latched onto the nearest intact thing it could find," said Isabel. Harry pointed at his scar and the group, sans those who already knew, gasped. Harry began to describe their encounter with the Diadem Horcrux and what had transpired. Lucius kept his face passive. Only Holly was able to discern the interest in his eyes and made a note of it. After observing Lucius three times, she was able to define nearly well hidden ticks within the man's passive mask. "In theory, all Technomancers should be able to exercise spirits like this."

"Not just theory," said Cindy. "Cole exercised Binns, remember?"

"Oh yeah, to be honest I forgot about that ghost."

"Remind me to request a few Technomancers to work for the Curse Breaking Department in Gringotts," said Bill. Harry nodded.

"Speaking of Cole," said Daphne. She turned to Harry. "Where is your uncle?"

"Having a beer with Zeke," said Cindy. Harry noticed the sad look in her eyes and hugged his mother before turning to them.

"Today is Trish's birthday," said Harry. "Cole and Zeke share a drink while Cole mourns."

"Who was Trish," asked Ted Tonks.

"Cole's girlfriend back in Empire City. And the woman Mom was in love with. Neither of them have handled her death well." Isabel placed a firm hand on Molly's shoulder, already sensing the woman's rant on such things coming. She used her magic to make her eyes glow slightly and gave Molly a look that frightened her to the core. Molly kept her mouth shut and moved away from the dhampir woman. _'Thank you Eli for teaching me that trick,'_ she thought to herself. After comforting his mother for a moment longer, Harry turned to Draco. "Let's get down to business. Last time I exercised an object I just sent an overwhelming amount of electricity into the object. Since you brought the journal, care to do the honors?"

"Sure. I think it'd be fitting, son of one of Riddle's top lieutenants getting rid of a part of Riddle himself." Lucius gave his son a glare as Amelia made a mental note of Draco's words. Draco turned to the journal and sparked up his hands. A massive torrent of energy flowed into the journal and a hateful scream filled the room. A boy wearing Slytherin robes appeared as a translucent apparition and tried to make his way to Draco. Harry sent his own lightning at the shade, trapping it.

"You will not get rid of me," shouted the boy. "I am Lord Voldemort!"

"Skip the dramatics," shouted M as she lent her own lightning into the mix, arcing it to the ring as well. Riddle's shade screamed as the two Horcruxes mixed and his visage turned from a handsome young man to a distorted figure more serpent-like than human. Red hateful eyes glared at everyone as Voldemort tried to attack the weakest of the three and went for Harry. Harry stared him down before grinning.

"Go to hell, Monster." Harry went red and both soul shards were fully destroyed by the onslaught.

"That took more than the last one," said Isabel.

"The last one wasn't as powerful," panted Harry. "It was smaller than the journal, but less powerful even with absorbing magic from the Ley Line Network. Coupled with the journal mixing with the ring, it was more powerful than the diadem."

"'Three beacons'," said Luna as she looked at the three of them. Harry glanced at her before realizing she was referencing Kessler's vision. As soon as the thoughts entered his mind, more of Kessler's Downloaded knowledge unlocked and Harry was brought into his mind.

* * *

" _Three beacons beacons of light to push back the Darkness," said the memory of Kessler. "That's what I told you. I left out one key piece of information, three won't be enough. You must find two more beacons. Neither are fully human. I won't tell you who they are. You must identify them yourself. Travel to Paris, France as soon as possible from the time you get this vision. Something you need to see is there."_

* * *

Harry blinked and rubbed his temples. "You ok," asked Daphne. Harry nodded and picked up the ring with his still gloved hand.

"Careful, Kid," said Isabel. "There's still a powerful curse on that thing."

"I know," replied Harry. "Is it to the entire ring, or just the metal?"

"It's just the metal. My scan showed it was set to activate when you slip on the ring, hence the compulsion." Harry nodded, went to a table covered with tools, grabbed a hammer and bashed the ring, freeing the stone from its place within it. He picked up the stone and looked it over in his hand. He turned to Luna's father."

"Mr. Lovegood. Can you identify this for me?" He tossed the strange man the stone. Xenophilius caught it and looked at the stone before spotting the symbol forever engraved into the stone itself. He glanced up at Harry who nodded. Luna walked over to her father and looked at the stone. She gasped as she saw the symbol.

"Is it what I think it is," asked Isabel. Xenophilius nodded and held the stone in his hand.

* * *

Lucius Apparated away, his business done and arrived in Malfoy Manor before going to his study and pulling out a Muggle Mobile and dialing a memorized number. "It's done. You were right. MacGrath did grant me the opportunity to be free of Voldemort. What now?"

"Now, you wait. No doubt Aurors will come to your home to arrest you at a later date. I will ensure you remain out of Azkaban. You have my word," said the person on the other end of the line. "I look forward to doing business with you, Mr. Malfoy."

"And I you, Commander."


	24. Holiday Party and Interpol Interview

Harry handed a present to M. "Here. Merry Christmas. Don't know if you're going to stay."

"I can't Second Rate. The Voice needs me to do a mission. I was only granted a small amount of time to come here." She took the present. "I'll send you a gift I feel you deserve in the mail." M left and Harry shook his head.

"I don't like her," said Daphne.

"You've only just met her," said Harry.

"And just by first impressions, I don't like her." She turned to Susan. "What do you think?"

"I think it's too early for me to form an opinion. And that goes for you as well, Daphne. It's only a problem if Harry plans on making her Mrs. Potter later down the line and we still know nothing about her."

"MacGrath. Also it's a bit early to talk about that," said Harry.

"If Luna can, we can."

"Luna is a Seer who sees possible futures. Not absolutes."

"Given time, I can tell the difference," said Luna as she swirled marshmallows in her hot chocolate. She looked outside. "Why doesn't it snow?"

"We're in Texas," said Isabel. "Closer you get to the equator, hotter it gets. You want snow, go back north."

"I've gotten used to it," said Harry. "Summers, however, are unbearable."

"That's why there's cooling charms all throughout the building."

"I still don't get how Ghost had nothing but praise for this state," said Sam.

"Texans are nothing if not prideful. One of the things I loved most about Eli."

"You don't speak about him much," said Tracey. "What was he like?"

"He was a serious guy. Never one to joke around too much. Pretty much the exact opposite of me. But we worked off of that. Kept each other in check. And I don't speak about him much because it still hurts. Eli was my best friend. Losing him was as hard as losing my mom. One day I'll be fine to talk about him more. But for now… all you need to know is he was a good man." Isabel wiped a few tears that threatened to run down her face and continued handing out presents. Harry turned to Tracey.

"Sam is more likely to tell you what he was like. They served together in the Marines. Though, she only knew him during his time as a soldier."

"Alright, then."

"Harry," said George. "Can you show us the memory of Empire City while we're here?"

"Why do you want to see that," asked Harry.

"Something you said about what happened during the battle against Kessler. I want to see it."

"Which part?"

"The Thunder Bird," said Fred as he took a present from Isabel. "More specifically, the nosedive." Harry sighed.

"If this is about Quidditch…"

"It's not."

"Twins honor," said both brothers at once.

"Not a thing," said Parvati.

"As twins, we can attest to that," said Padma as she tinkered with her skates.

"Harry," said Danzo. "Can you help me with my gifts for everyone? They're on the roof."

"Sure thing," said Harry. Harry placed a hand on Danzo's shoulder and Charged them to the roof where a small crate had just been dropped by a drone. "Remind me to make one of those."

"What about those P.E.T.E.R. things your friend Luna cooked up?"

"Small mechanical spiders are entirely too noticeable. I need something with either a Notice-Me-Not or active cloaking technology."

"Active cloaks are not entirely reliable, Harry. Not unless you have a Lumomancer to work their magic on it, or you can properly project your surroundings onto whatever you're trying to cloak."

"I have something that could work."

"Trying to find ways of spying on the First Sons if we ever find them?"

"That's the plan." Danzo picked up the package. "What is it?"

"Raikiri Yari. One for each Technomancer."

"Oh, great. Something the parents are most likely to ban."

"That's why they're shrunk down small enough to fit in this. This also comes with a new discrete way of communicating with others, found out by Paige in a bit of boredom. Thought-to-text communication across a shared network."

"How would that work for us?"

"Radio signals. After witnessing a person with a radio interference Malfunction, much like Luna, she theorized you can receive radio waves much like other devices. It's like a long range Legilimens spell, from my understanding. Give it a try." Harry thought for a second and activated Schematic before looking into the air. After adjusting his vision to focus on the invisible radio waves, Harry picked one and tried transmitting his thoughts into it.

* * *

Down in the Penthouse, Padma blinked as she saw text run across her vision.

 _H: Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3._

 _P: What the…?_

 _H: Whoa, that's a bit disorienting._

 _P: Who's this?_

 _H: It's Harry, Padma._

 _P: There's no one named Harry-Padma here. Try a different number._

 _H: Hah ha. Danzo brought the spears as a gift for the Technomancers. Discretely pass this information to the others, please._

Padma blinked and shook her head. "You ok," asked Parvati.

"Just fine. Just got dizzy for a moment." Padma activated a discrete Data Bomb and sent the message to the phones of the Technomancers. Draco checked his phone quickly before turning it off again and nudging Pansy. He whispered to her as the other Technomancers checked their phones discretely. Isabel and Cindy caught the subtle movements and shared a look.

"Hey, Milly," said Isabel.

"Yes, Professor," asked Millicent.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"New app I want you to try."

"Oh, ok." Isabel took Millicent's phone and started downloading a multipurpose camera app of her own design for the Phoenix II smartphones. At the same time, she discretely pulled up the messages and spotted the text from the Data Bomb. She handed the girl back her phone and went to Cindy.

"Well, Danzo seems to have taken a liking to the students. His gift is the spears Harry told you about," she whispered. Cindy sighed and pinched the bridge between her eyes. She went to Haruka.

"Why the spears," she asked her friend.

"To give them experience with them. They were adamant about helping Harry against the First Sons. Daphne even has the Cryo equipment from Doctor Zhou. Why shouldn't we allow them to have items to help prepare themselves."

"How about the fact that they're plasma spears styled off of the naginata. It's a melee weapon, not a ranged weapon. At least at range, they can be somewhat out of harm's way. Never mind Harry's adopted style of fighting against the First Son thanks to my impulsive brother."

"And if the First Sons get in too close? They need a way to defend themselves."

"They have a way to defend themselves," said Isabel. "And it's entirely reliant on their magic."

"Magic they're still learning about and how to control. Better to have a means of defending themselves at close range than no way at all until they can better control their Technomancy. The college level students are still finding it difficult to master certain aspects of their magic."

"There's one Harry's been trying to perfect for a while since Empire City," said Cindy. "And he's close to figuring it out."

"Figuring what out?"

"Something the Thunderbird did." Harry and Danzo returned and Harry left the room once more.

"Now what's he doing," asked Draco.

"He said he was going to get the memory machine," said Danzo.

"I've got a question, Professor Daniels," said Tracey.

"We're not in school, Tracey. Just call me Isabel."

"Or Izzy," said Harry over the intercom.

"Do that and see what happens. I barely tolerate him calling me that name. Shoot, Tracey."

"You've told us about Lift the Veil. How are we going to make it so we seem more friendly than people will think we are?"

"Well, that's up to the Technomancers. Schematic allows them to dream up some pretty amazing stuff, remember? They need to coordinate efforts in expanding modern technology to the next level."

"Pardon me," said Molly. "But what's Lift the Veil?" Isabel sighed, having forgotten people out of the loop were in the room.

"Before I explain that, everyone who hasn't already needs to make an unbreakable vow not to reveal this information until we're ready, which won't be for a couple of years."

"An unbreakable… why is that necessary?"

"Please do it, Mum," said George. "Dumbledore has done it out of faith. People within the Ministry have done it. You and Dad need to do it as well, just in case."

"Why?"

"Because there will be people who will be against what we're doing," said Draco. "Mum. You need to make this vow as well. Keep this from Father." Blaise nodded to his mother as did Millicent the other Pureblood students with family not in the loop.

"As for any children, leave the room now. Core group and anyone already aware can stay," said Isabel.

"That's not fair," exclaimed Ron. "I want to know too!"

"Ron," said Arthur. "Leave the room with your sister, now."

"What could be so important, we can't hear it?!"

"You especially can't hear this," said Pansy. "If it weren't for Parvati having made the vow months ago, I'd say she shouldn't be here either."

"I'll make the vow too then!"

"Ronald," shouted Molly. "Just leave the room! Ginny, go with your brother. Fred George."

"We're in on this," said Fred.

"Percy," said George. "Can you go with them? Make sure they stay out there."

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because we need someone to keep an eye on them that knows them," said Cindy. "Please do this, Percy." Percy nodded and escorted his younger siblings out of the room.

"What about her," Molly asked, gesturing towards Astoria.

"She has a major part to play later down the line because of her magic," said Isabel. "All wizarding adults, not in the loop, please swear that you will not reveal anything we discuss here. Ron would just easily let it slip without realizing it, we've seen it happen in school. His sister, we don't know her. We don't know if we can trust her and if Fred and George asked for her to leave, I'm inclined to trust them." Isabel waited for the parents in the room to make the vow if they were magical and, in Dan and Emma Granger's case, promise to never speak a word of this to anyone, continued. "What we're planning is a global effort to break the single rule every magical government has followed since we split from the Mundane World. We're breaking the International Statute of Limitations."

"You can't be serious," said Molly. "Why on earth would you do such a thing?!"

"Because technology is advancing faster than ever," said Harry as he walked into the room. "Soon, it will be able to glimpse past our illusions and find us anyway. That will lead to war. If we feel we're being threatened, the Magical World will strike out. That will lead to war. We need to coexist peacefully. To do that, we need to reveal magic willingly and prove we can work together. Technomancers are the catalyst to achieve that. Our magic allows us to come up with fantastic designs to be made with magic and technology in unison. We're the proof both worlds can coexist and work well together. We're supposed to be the bridge between both Worlds to allow us to live peacefully."

"All of this is Harry's idea," said Cindy. "Since the discovery of Technomancy, many Technomancers have figured the same thing. Harry made the proposition to the ICW. Dumbledore is backing it. If you've paid attention to the news, you'd know there are a number of incident s where people have been helping Muggles. Superheroes they've been called. These people are Mages. Techno, Pyro, Cryo and even a few Electromancers have been using their magic to help people. Slowly, but surely, revealing magic to the public. Even the terrorist organization known as the First Sons have been doing this inadvertently with their Artificial Technomancy. The plan is to get people used to the idea of people with magic before the full revelation. There will be some resistance, on both sides. People who view magic as a sin on the No-Maj side, people who want to keep the status quo on the Magical side."

"Harry's been working, by himself, to try and gain allies to help smooth the transition. He's already met with representatives from the Vatican to soften the blow for Christians, he plans on meeting religious leaders of other religions to work with us as well," said Isabel.

"Why on Earth has he done such a thing," asked Molly.

" _He_ ," said Harry. "Is right here. You can ask me yourself, Mrs. Weasley. As for the reason, I grew up in the Mundane World and for the last four years of my life, learned as much as I could about the Magical World. I've grown to love both and don't want either to go extinct. Kessler's First Sons threaten that by forcing confrontation between both Worlds. Right now they've been attacking Mundane targets, but we feel it's not going to be long before their leader, the Commander, turns his attention to the Magical World. This will end with war if we don't do something. MACUSA, along with the Mundane American Government, is already taking steps to move things along and to soften the blow to the public. We're trying to prevent a war. _I'm_ trying to prevent a war. And the Statute is only getting in the way."

"So you're solution is to break what's kept us safe for generations," asked Narcissa.

"It won't keep us safe for long," said Draco. "Especially if Voldemort finds his way back to a body like Isabel thinks will happen." Harry shook his head as the British Wizarding adults winced at the mention of the name.

"Draco…" he started.

"Right, right. Riddle, not Runs-From-Death."

"Such a ridiculous name," said Pansy. "And people feared it?"

"People are idiots," said Harry. He placed a device in the middle of the room and let the Weasley children back in. "Alright. Time to show everyone the wildest thing I've ever done."

"Ah yes," said Lena. "The Infamous Empire City Incident. We've been waiting for this all year. We've only gotten Harry's word and he's an ass at times."

"Watch your language missy," said Molly.

"Bite me, hag."

"Lena," warned George. "Please don't call our mother a hag."

"True as it may be," said Fred. "She's a bit vindictive about it." They grinned at their mother as she gave them a disapproving look.

"Lena," said Cindy. "Please be respectful."

"Y-yes ma'am," said Lena. She apologized to Molly. Tonks and Luna grinned at her.

"Whipped," coughed Tonks. Lena glared at her friend before draining her and tripping her.

"Don't taunt me when you have no sense of balance, Nymphadora." Tonks glared at her.

"I'm surprised she lets you call her that," said Andromeda.

"She'll pay for it later," muttered Tonks.

"Can we please play the memory," asked Pansy. "Damn, I want to see what MacGrath is always bragging about."

"Oh, god," said Susan. "I think I'm gonna be worried after seeing this."

"Relax," said Luna. "It's already happened. It's over with."

"Doesn't mean we can't worry," said Daphne, sitting down next to Susan.

"Just play the damn thing," said Isabel.

"I see where they've gotten those horrible words from," muttered Molly as Cindy sighed.

"Unfortunately, you're right," she said as Harry played the memory of the fight against the First Sons in Empire City. Susan pulled Harry down next to her and Daphne when he tried getting away.

"No," said Daphne. "If we're going to work together, we need to know what you do."

"And if we're going to be married, I want to know how much I'm going to be worried about you."

"I think I'd be more worried about you, future Auror," said Harry as the fight began. "I just have to deal with punks with guns. You have to deal with Wizards and Witches with curses aplenty."

"Why are you using a laser pointer," asked Fred.

"He's pointing out the weak points in the armor," said George. "See how the Muggle Aurors are aiming at the places where the dot appears?"

"How'd you make it so bright," asked Dan.

"Changed out the power source. My magic also amplified it as well, based on new experiences."

"Who's Sparky," asked Susan as she watched the memory. They watched as a giant eagle snatched Harry into the air, making both girls grip his arms tightly.

"That's Sparky," said Harry. "And ow."

"Suck it up," said Cindy. "They're worried."

"It's a memory."

"But it's the knowledge you went through this that they're reacting this way. It proves they care. Be a gentleman and don't complain."

"Yes ma'am."

"I want to try that," said Fred and George as Sparky divebombed the First Son base. Harry sighed as Sparky was impaled by Kessler, making everyone but himself, Cindy, Isabel and Holly gasp.

"Merlin," said Luna. "Such a beautiful creature killed by a bastard of a man."

"Luna," said Molly. "I agree. Never mind the language." Harry shut off the memory before his confrontation with Kessler.

"No one needs to see what happens next. Not now," he said as he held up his wand. He Dismantled it and showed the core within. "Say hello to Sparky, everyone."

"How much energy does it generate," asked Blaise.

"I never checked, actually."

"It'd have to be pretty high," said Draco. "Given your wand required Wrought Silver to be made."

"Wrought Silver," asked Bill. "What?"

"High King Angor saw to my wands creation. I had mentioned that silver is the highest known electrical conductor to Mr. Ollivander, and he contacted Angor."

"Harry, that's a high honor. Not many Mages get to meet the High King. I haven't even met him, and I've been working there for a few years now."

"I'm aware. DMT has actually gone into business with the goblins now. They've put in a high investment into us and will provide a small amount of resources for future projects." Cindy sighed as she practically saw the dollar signs in her boss' eyes as Isabel grinned evilly.

"Harry," said George. "Can you rewind the memory to when Sparky got hit?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I want to relive a traumatic incident in my life?"

"I'll pay for therapy later. Just do it." Harry rewound the memory and George asked him to stop as Sparky surrounded Harry in electricity. "That. What happened there?"

"Sparky surrounded me in lightning, what of it?"

"Did you get hurt when you crashed?"

"No."

"So it worked like a reverse faraday cage? Instead of a solid object protecting you from electricity it was the other way around?"

"That's exactly it."

"Excuse me," said Arthur. "But, what is a Far Day Cage."

"Far-a-day cage," said Fred. "Not Far Day. Your car acts as one, believe it or not."

"Imagine you're in a lightning storm," said Isabel. "If you're in a car, you're safest staying inside it than venturing outside. The metal of the car prevents the lightning from getting to you. George is saying Sparky's lightning cage we saw in the memory was the exact opposite. Instead of a solid object protecting Harry from lightning, it was lightning protecting Harry from a solid object."

"Though, I wish it would've protected me from inertial forces. Crash landings are jarring," said Harry.

"Can't do much about that," said Isabel. "Gravity is a heartless bitch."

"I'm sure you'll know more about that if you ever decide to age," muttered Pansy with a grin.

"I have enhanced hearing, Brat!" Harry and Sakura chuckled slightly as Isabel instinctively covered her chest as she glared at Pansy. "I swear, you brats are all ungrateful!"

"Ronnikins," said Fred. "Care to do some testing with me and George?"

"You are not putting your brother in a lightning cage," shouted Molly.

"How else are we going to see if we can do it," asked George.

"No human testing," said Harry as he drained the Weasley twins.

"That seems counterproductive for this," said Luna. "In all fairness, they should test out the safety of this spell."

"Not on their brother," said Molly.

"Worst thing that happens he loses whatever brain cells he has."

"Oi," exclaimed Ron.

"Best thing it wakes some up. Really it's all gain for everyone."

"I doubt people see it like that, Luna," said Xenophilius as he glanced up from the stone in his hand.

"Are you not going to turn it," asked Harry. Xenophilius shook his head.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to see my Pandora again. It could become an obsession much like the original owner of the stone."

"But wouldn't your reluctance mark your aware of the consequences and wouldn't abuse it too much," asked Hermione.

"One would think. But even the overly cautious have troubles letting go of loved ones."

"Save it then," said Luna. "Save it for important days. Christmas, birthdays. Days when a family should be together."

"I would, but the stone is Harry's, not mine."

"I gave it to you as a gift, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "It's yours to keep. I have my family cloak and Mom has the wand. Keeping the three separate is the best idea."

"You have all three," exclaimed Xenophilius.

"All three what," asked Arthur.

"Deathly Hallows," said Luna as she messed with one of the P.E.T.E.R.s.

"Luna," said Molly. Don't be absurd! They're just a myth!"

"And yet a stone, a wand and my cloak all have the same symbol as Mr. Lovegood's necklace. Highly doubt that is a coincidence." Harry checked his watch. "And with that, it's midnight."

"Presents," screamed Luna, Sakura, Astoria and Tracey. Harry made a show of clearing out his ears.

"That's what I get, I suppose."

"Really," said Hermione. "You four are so childish."

"Don't get angry with Tracey," said Daphne. "This is the one time of year she isn't her usual timid self."

"And Sakura gets overly excited about gifts," said Haruka. "As Harry found out his first year living at DMT. He gave her a small innocent gift and Sakura spent the next few months calling him her fiancé."

"Auntie," exclaimed Sakura, embarrassed.

"Alright," said Cindy. "Normally, we have a tradition around the holidays. Youngest to oldest. But today, we'll skip that given how many people are here. Just remember to thank everyone who gave you a gift."

"Harry," said Holly. "Cole is calling you right now."

"Alright." Harry stood up and stepped out of the room to answer his phone. "Hello."

"Hey, kid. Everything still in one piece?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Luna isn't pressing everyone's buttons."

"Good to hear. Listen, I need you to come here to Lyon, France. You're gonna talk with the head inspector about everything we've learned about the First Sons."

"Right now?"

"Better now than later, kid. Best just to get it over with."

"I thought you were with Zeke."

"Interpol called me and asked for me to give them intel on everything we know about the First Sons from our encounters with them over the years."

"And they want me to be there?"

"You're the kid who can spot out their weak points. Of course they're going to ask for you. Hurry up and Charge through."

"Alright, let me tell everyone where I'm going." Harry went back into the room and got Cindy's attention. "Cole got a call from Interpol. They want to talk with both of us about the First Sons. Apparently the info they got from the NSA wasn't enough."

"Be careful," said Cindy.

"I know. See y'all later." Harry Charged through his phone as Holly's projection held the phone. Harry landed next to Cole and turned to his uncle. "It's the holidays. Why are there people still working?"

"Crime doesn't sleep," said a man behind him. "So neither should we." The man was six feet in height wore a blue overcoat over a grey shirt and black pants and had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. "I am Inspector Gaston Vermillion. A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur MacGrath."

"Likewise Inspector."

"Let us step into my office so we may speak about important matters." Harry nodded and followed the two adults into the room where a girl about his age wearing a black opera mask on her face was sitting in a lotus position. She wore a dark coat over what seemed to be light blue robes.

"Uh…"

"Pardon. Harry, this is L'ange Noir."

"The Black Angel?"

"She is a hero here. Much like you are in the States, though much less known."

"Bonjour, Monsieur MacGrath," said Noir.

"She is like you, I believe. Magique."

"She's magical," asked Harry.

"How do you know French," asked Cole.

"Isabel drilled it into my head. And then Mom suggested I Download the language into my head from the internet."

"Hopefully your translations are accurate," said Inspector Vermillion. "Onto business, I believe. Harry, regarding the First Sons improvised armor, can you tell me anything about it?"

"It's an amalgamation of different scraps of technology. Namely from computers or anything with electricity. Their imitation of what myself and Cole can do disassembles technology and reconstitutes it into makeshift armor. General weak points are easy to spot for the newer users of the ability. Just aim for the points where it doesn't look like the tech goes together smoothly. The more experienced users, those who've managed to run away from either of us, are better at combining the technology together to the point where you need a Mechanist, like myself, to spot out the weak points."

"Mechanist refers to the inventing Technomancers, oui?"

"Oui. If you don't mind my asking, Inspector…"

"How do I know of le monde magique, non?" Harry nodded. "I have a niece who attends Beauxbatons and who writes to me constantly. She is currently in her fifth year. May we get back on topic?"

"Of course. The more experienced users have one slight flaw in their armor designs. When you encounter them, make sure you have a sniper nearby. Have them aim for the small of their back. There's a small area there that always makes the armor fall apart. I've suspected for a while that it's on purpose, more than likely to pick out where snipers might be. Since it's just been myself, Cole, and whatever local police are able to help, I haven't been able to assess that fully."

"Cole told me there are leaders among the First Sons?"

"Yes. They seem to have set up a command structure much like a military would. Given their ranks are comprised of mostly veterans, it makes sense. We've taken to calling the team leaders Sergeants. Only seems to make sense. Above them are the people in charge of three or four groups, Lieutenants. Above them, the Commander."

"Ah, the Commander. I was told he led the attack on Singapore. A man wearing a silver mask and wielding a strange wand."

"It's a Technomancers wand. Mix of traditional wooden wand and metal wand structure, though this one seemed to be a forced meld."

"Forced meld?"

"Like someone used magic to for a mix between a metal wand and a wooden wand, giving it a swirling appearance. In theory, this should actually reduce the magic he can use because it's not properly made."

"And you know this for sure?"

"I've been learning a lot about wand lore since I started school at Hogwarts. This was in case I needed to give consultation to wand makers about how to best construct a wand for Technomancers." L'ange Noir held up a copper wand and nodded to Harry.

"Ma baguette a été fabriquée a càuse des informations que vous avez publiées en ligne," she said.

"Refusing to speak English, I see." Harry turned to the girl. "Obviously, you can understand us. Which means either you're trying to remain mysterious, or your embarrassed about having a heavy accent." The girl shuffled in her seat slightly. "Given your reaction, it's the latter."

"Very perceptive, Monsieur MacGrath," said Vermillion.

"I've had to be in order to fight. I needed to know when to evade and when to attack as well as giving Cole information."

"Kid's got eagle eyes," said Cole. "He's able to pick out the smallest thing from far away and zap it with pinpoint accuracy."

"Stop overselling my abilities, Cole."

"You should stop underselling them."

"If you don't mind," said Vermillion. "I'd like to see Harry's aim for myself. Would you come with me, s'il vous plais." Harry shrugged and followed the Inspector, Cole and Noir close behind. He led them to an indoor gun range where several officers were shooting their sidearms. Vermillion handed each of them ear protection and they ventured inside. He set up a target and sent it to the farthest distance. "Do you have any practice with conventional firearms?"

"Yes, actually. My friend Sam, head of security at DMT, insisted I learn how to shoot a gun. Though I'm slightly out of practice. I've been using my Arc Gun, an energy projectile weapon I have at home."

"It works with your magic, oui?" Harry nodded as he moved to the booth after Vermillion stepped away after loading a basic 9mm Glock.

"Bit far isn't it," asked Cole.

Harry unloaded the magazine and set the gun down. Vermillion called back the target and blinked in surprise. "How…?"

"I told you I'm a bit out of practice."

"Out of practice? I've never seen someone get that close a grouping at that range with a Glock before."

"Really?"

"Harry," said Cole. "Remember? Sam taught you how to slightly enhance your eyesight and handling with magic on instinct."

"Oh, right. Can't believe I forgot about that."

"Même avec de la magie, c'est impressionnant," said Noir.

"Merci, mademoiselle." Noir turned away from him slightly.

"Is there anything else you need to know, Inspector," asked Cole.

"Just one more thing. How do we contain the First Sons we apprehend?"

"Keep them away from any technology. Place them in stone cells with torch lighting. And if you don't have that… what was the thing your friend said to use?"

"Proton field," said Harry. "Protonic energy should, in theory, counteract the electrons generated by Technomancy and Artificial Technomancy, limited though that may be."

"Has something been developed like that," asked Vermillion.

"Get in touch with Akagi Industries after the holidays. Tell the owner, Danzo Akagi, I told you to contact them and ask for the prototype Protonic Field."

"Merci, Harry." Harry nodded and turned to Noir before kissing the back of her hand.

"Mademoiselle."

"Vous n'êtes pas aussi charmant que vous le pansez," she replied. Harry grinned and turned to Vermillion.

"If you need anything else, let us know."

"Of course, Monsieur MacGrath. Enjoy the rest of your holidays." Harry and Cole nodded and Charged back to DMT. Cole turned to Harry as they landed.

"Ok, my sister seriously needs to stop turning you into a womanizer."

"I prefer the term gentleman, thank you very much. Are you going back to hanging out with Zeke?" Cole sighed. "Yeah, kid. It's better I'm not alone right now. Might do something stupid."

"Why don't you come to the party with the rest of us?"

"Not my kind of thing. Besides, this is a meeting for your friends at school. Go have fun, kid. I'll be fine."

"Cole…"

"I appreciate you looking out for me and my sister. Trish's death hit us hard. But let me deal with my grief in my own way, alright?"

"Alright, Cole."

"Merry Christmas, kid."

"Merry Christmas, Cole." Harry sighed as his favorite uncle Charged away and went to rejoin his friends at the party.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Alright, sorry for the longer than normal wait. Files got deleted so I had to rewrite this as well as the other stories I updated today. Needless to say, I am slightly tired as I live in Texas, air conditioner is busted and I've been working in the heat all day. I apologize also if the French isn't entirely accurate and there aren't any translations. Didn't want to put them up if they weren't accurate. If someone who speaks the language could check it, I'd be appreciative. Just PM me if they're right and if they're not then PM me the correct translations please. Until next time, Y'all!**


	25. Steps in the Right Direction

With the winter break over, the Technomancers returned to Hogwarts. Harry was currently in the Bunker when he received a private message from L'ange Noir.

 _Monsieur MacGrath,_

 _I look forward to working with you if you ever find yourself in France again. I've heard great things about the heroic Savior of Empire City and would love to see you in action in person, not in a video. Perhaps I could show you how the French deal with your First Sons. You will surely be impressed with how well we do. Until we meet again, Garcon Éclair._

 _L'ange Noir._

"'Lightning Boy?' That better not stick."

"What better not stick," asked Blaise as he and Neville carried a crate into the Bunker.

"Just a nickname from a new friend. What's that?"

"Part two of our Christmas gifts," said Neville as they set the crate down. Neville reached in and when he pulled it back out, it was covered in a gauntlet all too familiar to Harry.

"The armor is in?"

"Mrs. Akagi just dropped them off right now," said Blaise. "And me and Neville were the only ones picked to carry the crate."

"How was I supposed to know they'd arrive today?"

"Check your phone," said Neville. "She said Sakura sent you a message." Harry pulled out his phone but saw no new messages on it.

"That's odd. I didn't get a message."

"Wonder what happened. So what friend sent you a message?"

"The Black Angel. She's a hero in France much like myself and Cole in the States."

"MacGrath, we seriously need to have a talk about you hogging all of the attention of the girls to yourself," said Blaise as he pulled out a helmet.

"I can't help it. Mom groomed a gentleman"

"If you're a gentleman, I'm Thestral."

"Fuck off."

"Language, Harry," said Holly. The boys watched as Draco rushed in and towards Isabel's 3D printer. He set a program and turned it on before using his magic to overcharge it.

"Draco," said Neville. "You know Professor Daniels doesn't like us doing that to the printer." Draco ignored his housemate and continued to monitor the printer's progress. When it was done, he grabbed what had been printed and rushed out of the Bunker. The boys exchanged a look before following him out, Harry locking the building behind them. They followed the Gryffindor to a clearing and saw he was assembling something.

"What are you doing," asked Blaise.

"Shut up and let me concentrate," said Draco.

"Ok," said Isabel as she walked over carrying a lithium ion battery. "Why the hell do you need this?" Draco said nothing and took the battery from his teacher. Isabel looked at the boys curiously.

"Don't look at us," said Harry. "He just rushed into the Bunker, overcharged your 3D printer and then rushed out."

"He did what?" Harry watched as he fished something out of his pocket.

"Is that the Philosophers Stone, Draco?"

"Yes," said the Malfoy heir. "Now kindly shut up."

"You know you weren't supposed to touch either thing," said Isabel.

"I said shut up! I need to concentrate!" Draco held out the Stone and Harry watched as he channeled his magic into it before using it to turn the 3D constructs into steel.

"How…?"

"Shut up." Draco concentrated and combined what he had in front of him together before welding the pieces in place. Draco set the object down in the clearing. Isabel and Harry looked at it and saw what looked like a plane.

"You wasted my resources on a model plane," asked Isabel.

"Everyone back up," said Draco.

"Why do we…?"

"Unless you want to be crushed, back up." Harry used Schematic and looked at the plane before turning to everyone else.

"Back up," said Harry. "It's not a model plane!" Draco shot a single Lightning Bolt at the plane hitting circuits which were aligned in a Digi-Rune shape for expansion before taking off, the others close behind him. Harry Spark-Stepped out of the way as the plane fully expanded in an instant. Harry and Isabel turned around and spotted lightning sparking off of the plane as it settled itself. "Asshole!"

"I said to back up," said Draco as he dusted off his robes.

"Draco," said Isabel. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Draco shrugged and went to the plane.

"What on Earth possessed you to do this," asked Neville.

"Well," said Draco. "I remembered seeing Harry's design that is currently being worked on by Danzo and his company. I asked him during the party about why it took so long, and he said because of size of the parts and the time it would take to make sure everything was perfect. I got to thinking, what if we downsized the scale and upscaled it with magic."

"I've had the same thought before," said Isabel. "The stability was always a major issue."

"You didn't have tech integrated Digi-Runes," said Luna as she walked over. "Runes designed specifically to work with technology."

"And formed with circuitry where the energy can constantly flow through it and give it enough power to make the expansion more permanent," said Draco. "There's also another runic design connected to a switch to make it shrink back to its original size for storage."

Harry looked at the plane. "It's using the Induction design from the Hover Skates."

"The same design your friend Zed is using for the hovercraft prototype at DMT."

"We need to test it's pressurized interior to make sure it's safe to fly."

"We've already got someone who wants to test that," said Luna as she gestured to the cabin. Harry and Isabel looked up and spotted Lena waving at them from the cabin.

"When did…" started Isabel.

"She just Charged up there."

"Lena! Get out of there! You don't know how to fly it!" Lena pouted and crossed her arms.

"We know someone who's qualified to fly it," said Harry. "Dan."

"Hermione's father," asked Blaise.

"He was RAF. Royal Air Force. Hermione told me he learned how to pilot aircrafts while he was in the service. We could have her Vid-Call him and ask him to test out the plane."

"We need flight clearance," said Isabel. "It's not as simple as just testing it. We gotta make sure there are no flight paths in the testing area."

"To make sure there are no collisions, right," asked Blaise.

"Right. I'll find a way. Don't worry. We can save the testing for the summer. For now, we can just store it away until then, make sure everything still works with periodic tests. If this thing is operable and safe, Draco you may have found a way to preserve resources and a way to mass produce not only this but Harry's design as well."

"That was the plan. Harry's design is meant to go into space right? If that's the case, people will want similar non-weaponized designs to act as transport for potential colonies. A chance to see other worlds. A chance to build something new among the stars. We'd need a way to mass produce these ships for colonization."

"That is a very big step to take already," said Isabel. "We need to find a way to counteract radiation against magic for any mages who'd want to colonize. And we still don't know if we can effectively reach other planets in a relatively short amount of time so we don't end up needing to rely on Cryogenics to keep the colonists young so they can reach whatever planet they decide to colonize."

"One way to fix this then. MacGrath, we're going to Akagi Industries and getting that design finished."

"Why drag me along?"

"It's your design."

"Hey," said Luna. "I want to see this done as well."

"Hold it," said Isabel. "No one is going anywhere right now."

"Why not," asked Draco.

"…Crap," said Harry. "Mom's done learning how to undo the binding on my magic using the Elder Wand. I'm not supposed to go anywhere until a few weeks after the binding is done"

"Why is that," asked Lena behind Neville, making the timid boy jump in surprise.

"His magic will be slightly unstable," said Isabel. "Especially since we don't know how his Technomancy will act, it's risky." Harry sighed.

"Let's get this unbinding over w…" Harry blinked as another Kessler Node activated.

* * *

" _Unbinding your magic will not happen. Binding it with the Elder Wand meant something about it affected your magic entirely. I do not know what will happen with it. I strongly advise you do not unbind it until you fully know what will happen. The effects could be… hazardous to your health and magic. Or it could forever alter how your magic works. Again. Do. Not. Unbind your magic."_

* * *

Harry shook his head as his eyes glowed with white circuit lines for a moment before returning to normal. "Ok… Never mind."

"What was that,' asked Isabel.

"Kessler Node," said Luna. "What was it this time?"

"He advised against unbinding my magic," said Harry. "Said to wait until we know more about the adverse side effects that may happen as a result of my Technomancy."

"Should we listen to this," asked Lena. "Kessler was a madman."

"But he's been right so far," said Luna. "I say we listen."

"Kessler wasn't sure what would happen," said Harry. "Unbinding normal magic is documented, but rarely for someone who's 11. Technomancy has never been bound before. Mainly because it hasn't existed before. We don't know what will happen."

"In other words," said Isabel. "Better safe than sorry. Better tell Cindy she just learned this for nothing."

"Oh, she's going to love that."

"Dammit," said Blaise. "I wanted to compare how powerful he is compared to a Conduit."

"Wouldn't be an accurate estimation," said Harry. "You know I can't generate as much electricity as Draco or even Cole."

"Who's to say that undoing this binding wouldn't change that? We know your magic is currently being suppressed. And you still have no problem doing the normal spells and we've seen what you can do with Technomancy. Why wouldn't your lightning be more powerful?"

"Because I'm still just a Mechanist."

"Who can switch into a Conduit. I've contacted Gaige. She's not able to find a way to switch herself into a Conduit to power whatever she wants to do. There's something different about your magic than anyone else."

"There's no proof of that. For all we know, I'm just a Mechanist. I don't know why Gaige is unable to change into a Conduit using a similar method to what I did, but it's got nothing to do with my magic."

"Well," said Luna. "He's right about that." She walked away from the plane and faced them as they all watched her. Luna called Lightning down on herself and everyone watched as her eyes shined with green circuit lines.

"Ok…" said Blaise. "How?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe it has something to do with whatever is down there." Luna pointed at the lake. Harry stared at it and then remembered the momentary blackout the Technomancers experienced during the boat ride to the school.

"Our magic changed from the Blackout," muttered Harry as he walked over to the lake. "Whatever caused us to have an adverse reaction, it's down in the bottom of the lake. If we can get Gaige to the same spot, we can test that theory."

"You'll be putting her in danger," said Isabel.

"Not if people can be there to make sure she doesn't fall into the water when her magic cuts out. But in the end it's up to her."

"I'll send her a message then. Still hold off on talking with Danzo, though. His company is going through something right now. He's a bit stressed." Harry nodded before heading back to the Bunker. As he walked in Holly got his attention.

"Harry," said the A.I..

"What's up?" Harry went to the prosthetic he and Neville were working on.

"Simulation 99% success rate." Harry dropped his Multitool and turned to Holly.

"Say what?"

"The simulation regarding the Temporary Magic Serum. The latest simulation has garnered a 99% success rate. The highest it's ever been." Harry went to the computer and checked the results himself. He ran the same simulation twice and saw the exact same results both times. Harry printed out the results and sprinted to the castle, pushing passed Isabel and Draco on his way to the Server Room to retrieve Holly before heading down to the Potions classroom, Isabel following out of curiosity. Harry started banging on the door. An aggravated Snape opened the door and scowled at Harry.

"Potter," he exclaimed. "What is so important that you are interrupting my class?!"

"I've done it," said Harry.

"What are you blithering on about? Done what?"

"My birth mother's project. Lily's project! I've done it…" Snape stayed silent for a moment before his eyes widened suddenly as realization struck. Harry handed him the printed paper and waited as he went over it. Snape finished reading it before turning to the class he was teaching. Fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"Class dismissed. We'll continue where we left off tomorrow." Snape waited for the entire class to file out and Isabel to walk in before sitting at his desk, re-reading the paper in his hand. "…Impossible…"

"No it's not. I've just cracked it. I had Holly run the effects of these ingredients. I reran the simulation twice. All three times 99% success. That's more than Mom ever dreamed of. She thought of the ingredients, I thought of the combination. But a computer simulation is nothing without physical application. Lily trusted you. Can you, out of respect for your former friendship with her, be the one to try and make this serum, Professor?" Snape stared at Harry and saw the same look of determination he saw so often in his former best friend. For the first time in years, Severus Snape lost his ever present scowl, in place of a remorseful look.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I can't be the one to create this. This is your mother's legacy. Your legacy. I'm not declining out of malice. This is out of respect. Lily and I did not part on the best of terms. And my actions led to the death of her and your father. I can't in good conscience do this. Instead, I offer my knowledge for you to complete this serum yourself."

"Professor…"

"The Download spell you told me about. Use it to acquire my knowledge of potion making and finish your mother's work. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how to complete the recipe. Perhaps, I was never meant to. You've done what neither of us were able to and probably would never be able to. Your mother started this project during our time in Hogwarts. She shared the idea with me and asked for my help. Gave me a copy of it. But I was never able to get it right. You're her progeny. It's only right you do this."

"Wow," said Isabel. "Pretty mature, Greasey." Snape ignored the name before allowing Harry to press two fingers to his temple and Download the Potion Master's knowledge.

"But remember, Potter. Do not use this for anything other than your mother's project. I expect you to use your own knowledge in class. Your magic works like a computer, right? Lock this away in a computer file, or something. Now get out of my classroom." Isabel turned to Harry as they left the classroom.

"So. Your mother's temporary magic project."

"She called it Project Hecate," said Harry.

"Goddess of Magic in the Greek Pantheon."

"Mythology. The Pantheon was the twelve Olympians. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, etc.…"

"You know what I mean. So. Ready to put this to the test?"

"Well, I would if Snape would've remembered I need his permission to use his ingredients cabinet."

"Dude. I have ingredients in the Bunker." Harry dropped his head with a sigh.

"Dammit. I think Ron's been hanging around the Bunker again. I swear his lack of common sense is contagious. Let's go."

"Would you stop saying things about Ron?"

"Not my fault he was let into the Bunker once and then never again after he wrecked Luna's initial P.E.T.E.R. designs. He has no place hanging around us. Fred and George even pointed out he was only trying to get close to me. Ron's mostly an idiot."

"Mostly. But he still manages to get by, somehow."

"Which is a surprise in and of itself." Harry pulled out his tablet as Holly appeared on his shoulder.

"Not really. You're surrounded by the smartest people of your class. I've monitored him by himself. He's trying his hardest to keep up with you, so he has a means of trying to get in your good graces."

"I can't be his motivation for improvement. He needs something else other than trying to make friends with me."

"Wow," said Isabel. "That sounds so familiar."

"Uh oh," said Harry.

"What is it?"

"Lockhart is signing books in London in a few months." Harry ducked as a blast of magic soared for his tablet. Two years ago, Harry and Isabel had learned that Gilderoy Lockhart had gotten his hand on Hiruzen Akagi's, Sakura's father's, research. Needless to say, the man found himself thrown around like a ragdoll with Isabel's Sanguimancy when she tracked him down a year before Harry started Hogwarts.

"That fucking asshole… I need to finish what I fucking started."

"We both know you can't get within 150 feet of him. Well beyond your range with Sanguimancy."

"Fucker deserves it! I'm almost certain he had something to do with what happened to Sakura's parents!"

"We can't prove that if he's dead, Izzy."

"Don't remind me. When exactly is he showing up in London?"

"My birthday it says."

"We'll avoid Diagon Alley that day."

"If we can."

"If you can what," asked Daphne as she sauntered up to them.

"Avoid a book signing at my birthday by Gilderoy Lockhart. Isabel is bound by a magical restraining order not to get within 150 feet of him."

"Why?"

"Bastard stole research conducted by Sakura's father and passed it off as his own. I took matters into my own hands."

"Ironic that he was in my House," said Harry. "I'm still wondering how an idiot like that with no knowledge besides _Obliviate_ managed to get in let alone graduate."

"Any way. What are you two doing right now," asked Daphne, ignoring the murderous look in her favorite teacher's eyes.

"Finishing my mother's project."

"Wait. Did you…?"

"Latest simulation came out 99%."

"Harry! That's great!"

"I just need to put it to the test."

"You're going to make the potion and give it Mr. Filch?"

"He's the only readily available person to test it. And, he's been wanting to use magic his entire life. Might as well give him a gift like this as thanks and sorry for everything he's been put through since working here." A certain set of twins' names were left unsaid but implied. "We need to test how long it takes to take effect and how long it lasts, and how potent the magical effect is for him."

"Be careful with this," said Isabel. "This can always be treated as a drug to the public when it gets out. We also need to test it's addictive properties."

"Potions always taste awful. That should make sure it's not taken too much unless you like the taste of whatever the potion will taste like."

"That's not reliable, Harry."

"I can't think of any other deterrent."

"We've got two years to brainstorm how to make sure it's not abused," said Daphne.

"True," said Isabel.

"Harry," called Millicent as she ran over.

"What's up, Milly," asked Harry.

"In all of the excitement of the holidays, I forgot about what you asked me to do. My father finally sent this in the mail." Millicent handed him a green and silver journal.

"This is your mother's journal supposedly written in Parselscript, right?"

"That's right. Can you read it?" Harry opened the journal.

"' _This is the private journal of Salazar Slytherin, co-founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all of his surviving descendants._ ' Yeah. I'd say I can. Let's see…" Harry skimmed through the journal, carefully reading as he walked up a flight of stairs.

"Mind sharing with the class, Harry," asked Daphne as she, Isabel, and Millicent followed him.

"The first few pages are about his early life. Living under the fear of attack by those who feared magic back in his time. More so from those who envied the Magical World. He goes on how he and his best friend, Godric Gryffindor, wanted to create a place for magical children to learn their magic. They partnered up with their friends Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and formed Hogwarts. It then goes on to talk about how each of them created a special place within the school to make students' lives more fantastic and memorable. Helga created a room to manifest your dreams…"

"The Reality Room," said Isabel.

"Rowena created two places for students to study in. The main library we're aware of and a secret library hidden under the Forbidden Section?"

"Don't tell Hermione," said Daphne.

"Godric came up with the runic array with Rowena to help develop the Sorting Hat, nicknamed Rags in the journal. Salazar and Helga both supplied magic to help with the runic array. And Salazar himself…" Harry looked up and sped up the staircase to the second floor.

"Salazar what," asked Millicent. "Harry!" The three followed after Harry as he sped through the second floor and towards the girls' bathroom.

"Whoa there, Kid," said Isabel "Hormones getting the better of you already?"

"Shut up," said Harry. "The journal talks about how Salazar created the Chamber of Secrets. There were three entrances, one of which has since been closed off due to flooding. You could originally access it through a secret tunnel within the lake. A second entrance _was_ supposed to be located near the Slytherin common room. But the runic array was incomplete according his own admission. The third entrance was created for Salazar's daughter, Sylvia Slytherin. She was admitted into Ravenclaw house when the house system was first thought up. He had another entrance built on the second floor for her to get to easier. It was meant as an evacuation plan. This was around the time when Salazar started splintering from the other founders about who should be admitted into the school."

"Does it say why," asked Isabel.

"Salazar was worried about the First Generations parents finding the school, letting slip where it was, and the Mage Hunters coming to attack everyone. Apparently, some of the more hateful people who had children born with magical abilities found a way to twist their magic. Use it to steal, absorb, and even negate other spells. The first uses of Anti-Magic. Salazar was afraid of them so much, he used research from Herpo the Foul, of course, to create a beast to live within the Chamber to be used to protect the school. It's…" Harry opened the book again to continue reading and stopped before stopping. "Fuck all kinds of duck…"

"Have you been talking with a woman named Integra," asked Isabel.

"Who?"

"That answers that. What'd you find?"

"The beast within the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk."

"Whoa… ok. Maybe going down there right now is a very bad idea."

"Salazar wrote how he knew there was a major risk using a Basilisk. He developed a way to make sure his daughter, and any future descendants, could control the Basilisk without the need of Parseltongue. A unique type of Audiomancy that he developed by observing a now extinct dragon. It didn't hunt in the conventional sense. It generated a certain sound that either caused cattle to approach it, or had people herd their cattle to it. Serpents had a unique reaction to it. They became protective of the dragon, acting as its guardians while it ate. Salazar found a way to record it's roar using an enchanted conch."

"Is the conch here in the school," asked Millicent.

"Hold it," said Isabel. "Basilisks are XXXXX creatures. They're fucking dangerous. There's no way I'm letting any of you down there."

"Someone's already been down there," said Luna as she skipped passed them.

"Explain, Delphi."

"Moaning Myrtle was killed there years ago. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wait," said Daphne. "It's in the girls' bathroom?"

"Where else would a girl find privacy," asked Luna from the bathroom. "Found it and it's clear!" Harry walked into the bathroom and went to the faucet Luna was standing in front of. Harry flipped ahead in the journal.

"Here we go. Sylvia Slytherin's entries. She hid the Conch within the Chamber itself under a unique protection charm. The Basilisk is hidden within a rock surface. It can't nest, but it can survive on whatever creature comes into the cave via the lake entrance. She's only used the Conch once to summon it. After that, she used Parseltongue to have a discussion with it about how to protect the school." Harry flipped through the journal more. "After a few generations, descendants of Slytherin stopped visiting. This was about three hundred years ago…"

"How are you reading this so quickly," asked Daphne.

"I'm skimming. Stopping and reading the important parts about the Chamber. Listen to this. In the school year of 1952-53, the chamber was opened by someone claiming to be the heir to Salazar Slytherin. The current owner of this journal was Millicent's great grandmother… said she was in her sixth year at the time… one student was killed by the Basilisk. She was unable to enter the chamber herself due to being born without the ability to speak Parseltongue. I think the ability was lost around the time the descendants stopped visiting. There weren't any more deaths during that school year."

"Who the hell could've opened the chamber," asked Millicent.

"1952-53, right," asked Isabel. Harry nodded. "Tom did it. Timeline matches up."

"Happens upon the Chamber," mused Harry. "Slips in, gains control of the Basilisk by claiming to be the heir of Slytherin without using the Conch and only using Parseltongue to trick it. Given the amount of time, it's possible the Basilisk forgot the scent of the Slytherin Bloodline. Makes sense."

"So the bastard falsely claimed my family legacy," said Millicent. "Great. Another thing to hate him for."

"What do we do now," asked Daphne. Harry flipped through the journal.

"Apparently, the Conch can be found by a basic Blood Spell. One drop on the ground will show the descendants of Slytherin the position of the Conch. The last person to visit the Basilisk apparently turned the beast's burrow into a statue of Slytherin. Apparently he had a bit of hero worship for the founder."

"Again, what do we do now?"

"Izzy?" Isabel sighed and tied her hair into a bun.

"Tell your mom we're about to do something stupid. I expect she'll tag along to make sure you're alright."

"She's gonna love this," groaned Harry. "I'll be right back…"

"Open the entranceway first, Kid" Harry went to the faucet and stared at the serpent engraved in the sink.

" **(Open)"** They watched as the sink started lowering into the ground, showing a drop.

"Any chance we can get some stairs down? I am not getting grime in my hair."

"Ditto," said Daphne and Millicent.

" **(Stairs.) (Steps)"** Harry shrugged as nothing happened with either word. "Suck it up, I guess." Harry Charged through the Gibraltar and landed in front of the History classroom where Cindy was letting out her class.

"Hey Harry," she said with a smile until she saw her son's nervous posture. "What's wrong?"

"We're about to do something phenomenally stupid. Going down into the Chamber of Secrets and confronting the Basilisk that's down there." Cindy blinked as she heard Harry's rapid fire answer and pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Why can't you have normal magical problems? Like 'I messed up on a boil removal potion' or 'I can't figure out how to cast this spell'?"

"I wouldn't be me otherwise."

"You're expecting me to go with to keep an eye on you, huh?"

"Izzy figured it'd be the case." Cindy sighed.

"Alright. Let's go."


	26. Chamber of Secrets

Harry and Luna cringed as they saw the feed from the P.E.T.E.R. drone. "That's a lot of water," muttered Harry. "Enough to cause a Malfunction…"

"I could freeze the water," said Daphne.

"Then you run the risk of killing the Basilisk," said Isabel. "It's a cold blooded creature, despite the magic used to make it. Intense cold can still kill it."

"And we're not going to kill it, because?."

"Because controlling this thing is much more beneficial. It can guard the school while also remain as the last remnant of Salazar Slytherin that's not Millie's bloodline."

"Ok," said Harry as he looked at Salazar's notes on the Basilisk. "I think now is the safest time to visit the snake. It's still winter and its cold outside, meaning the water is freezing. It should remain in its burrow within the rock as it sleeps. We should be able to get in, find the Conch, and get out."

"We still need a plan in case this thing wakes up," said Cindy as Luna flew the drone down a tunnel. She stopped it in front of a massive door with an ornate serpent lock. "Is that…"

"The only thing keeping the Basilisk from getting into the school, I guess," said Isabel. "Chances of it being a Parseltongue lock as well?"

"I'd say very likely," said Harry. "Ok, in case this thing wakes up, we need a plan. What do we know about Basilisks?"

"XXXXX creatures, resistant to all magic due to its scales having a high magic absorption rate almost as much as a dragon's, considering the age of this thing, we can anticipate it being big, very big. Because it's a snake, its mostly all muscle. Don't get crushed, don't get slammed by its tail, and definitely do not get bitten by the damn thing. No cure for its venom."

"Phoenix tears," said Luna. "That'll cure anything."

"And who's to say our natural healing can't help," said Harry.

"Harry," cautioned Cindy. "Don't risk it."

"Is Fawkes large enough to fly yet," asked Daphne as she turned to Isabel.

"Kid," said Isabel. "Go to Dumbledore and ask. We're not about to go down there without making sure we have all kinds of backups. We need to plan out everything. I think I've got some wetsuits in the Bunker for when we want to dive down to the lakebed." Again, Harry and Luna cringed, Millicent doing so as well.

"Great," muttered Luna. "Rubber prisons."

"And if we're not careful," said Harry. "Rubber coffins." Harry went out into the hall and Charged through the Gibraltar and landed in front of the Gargoyle statue. "Chuckles." Harry Spark-Stepped past the statue, making it give a stony grunt of annoyance and went up to the office door before knocking.

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry opened the door and spotted Fawkes was about two thirds of his normal size after his Ash Day a few months ago. "How can I help you?"

"I need to borrow Fawkes."

"May I ask why?"

"We're going down into the Chamber of Secrets and we need to have a way to counteract its venom in case it you know…" Harry made a motion of clamping his nails on his arm.

"You found the Chamber?" Harry held up the journal.

"Millicent Bulstrode is the real Heir of Slytherin. I'm assuming back when Myrtle was killed, the Chamber was opened back then, correct? And I suppose you suspect Riddle of doing it." Dumbledore sighed.

"I seem to have forgotten how perceptive you are, Harry. Yes, the Chamber was opened in the 1952-53 schoolyear. And I had my suspicions of young Tom at the time. How can you be sure that Miss Bulstrode is the true Heir of Slytherin?"

"This journal is passed down from Heir to Heir, starting from Salazar to his daughter Sylvia, a Ravenclaw student. She passed it down to the next Heir and it kept going down the line, even after they lost the ability to speak Parseltongue. It was passed down from her mother's line, not her father. The Heir of Slytherin, has always been the First Born daughter of the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. Sylvia to her daughter and so on."

"So Tom is not descended from Slytherin?"

"Just a prominent Parseltongue speaking family. It's not as if this magic is limited to just a single bloodline. Look at Wizarding India."

"You seem to have done extensive research into the subject Harry."

"Given that I myself am a Parseltongue, I did some research into the magic. Who can speak it, its advantages, its downsides. Its spells."

"Be careful, Harry. Voldemort…"

" _Tom_ did this research believing he was part of some grand bloodline and became obsessed with it. He didn't do a proper study. I have a more scientific side to my thinking and research. I've been trying to understand why I can do this, not where it comes from. I'm a scientist first and a Mage second, Professor. I had a bad childhood growing up. But it got better when Isabel saved me. Tom and I are only similar in certain areas only. Now, can I borrow Fawkes to do this?"

"Not without us," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around and spotted Amelia, Susan standing beside her. Susan held up her phone showing him a text from Daphne. Harry cringed for the third time that day as he caught Susan glaring at him.

"So that's what that feels like. I'm only used to seeing Sasha direct that glare to Zed."

"Get used to it. Susan is upset, with good reason. A Basilisk?"

"We're trying to tame it. And we should be fine, for the most part. It's winter. It's in hibernation. It shouldn't wake up. Given how old it is, even if it's a magical creature, it is still a cold blooded one. Meaning it can't stand the cold. Especially at the size it's probably at. Daphne should be able to help with it by chilling the air."

"I can help also," said Luna from Susan's phone, making the Hufflepuff jump. "I've got the Vibro-Naginatas with me."

"Stop hacking my phone," said Susan.

"Make me, Badger."

"Girls," said Harry. "Stop bickering." He turned to Amelia. "Madam Bones, I…"

"Save it, Harry," said Amelia. "Considering the danger of this task you're trying to undertake, as well as this being a XXXXX dark creature. It needs to be terminated by a member of the DMLE."

"We're not trying to kill it," said Harry. "Inside the Chamber is a Conch enchanted by Salazar Slytherin himself. It captured the roar of a now extinct dragon that used it's roar to control other beings to bring it its food. The roar has slightly hypnotic qualities and Salazar was able to control the Basilisk with a combination of the Conch and Parseltongue."

"There's still a major risk in going in there. The gaze of a Basilisk can kill you instantly."

"So we look at it indirectly," said Isabel over the phone. "I can develop thermal goggles to make sure we're not seeing in the visible spectrum."

"I have no idea what you just said?"

"Izzy thinks as long as we see its heat and not its actual eyes we're fine," said Harry. "We can see it's heat signature instead of looking at its eyes directly using special goggles we have for special occasions."

"I'm afraid that may not work," said Dumbledore. "It may short out your goggles with its gaze alone. Its magic is visual magic after all."

"I think I have a solution," said Luna. "Harry, go to the Bunker and scrounge through my desk for a metal cube. Would you kindly bring it here?"

"I'm not Jack."

"Sasha says you are." Harry rolled his eyes as she hung up. Harry Charged to the Bunker and went to the desk littered with Luna's drawings and P.E.T.E.R. parts. He pulled out the cube and examined it before Digitizing it.

"Alright. Time to face a giant snake."

"Try not to die, Harry. It would take too long to break in a new human."

"Ok, that joke was kind of funny."

"It wasn't a joke." Harry turned to her and saw she had a grin on her holographic form.

"I need to keep you from dark humor. It'll make me nervous one of these days."

"That's where I derive my amusement." Harry shook his head and Charged back to the second floor. He went to the boys bathroom first to put on the wetsuit Isabel left for him outside of the closed bathroom door and returned to the girls room a few minutes later.

"What's in here," he asked, holding up the cube.

"Rubber cement that's safe for the eyes and a solvent for it."

"Luna…"

"I saw it coming." Harry sighed before turning to the entrance.

"Alright. Let's face the Beast then. Allons y!" Harry jumped down the hole.

"Harry," exclaimed Cindy, bewildered. Luna grinned and jumped after him.

"Geronimo," she shouted. Cindy sighed as Daphne dove in after them and Millicent timidly backed away from it.

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts," she said.

"You'll be fine," exclaimed Isabel as she pat her on the back, knocking her in. "Whoops." Cindy glared at her as she shrugged with an innocent grin. "Alley oop!" She plugged her nose with her fingers and jumped down.

"So childish," muttered Cindy as Susan, Amelia and Dumbledore, carrying Fawkes, walked in. "They've already dove down."

"Of course they did," muttered Susan.

"Let's get going then," said Amelia as she sat at the edge of the hole. Cindy turned to Dumbledore who passed her Fawkes.

"I'll wait up here with Miss Bones," he said. "Experienced as I may be, I'm afraid I've relied too much on the Elder Wand you now own, Miss MacGrath. I sadly won't be of any assistance." Cindy nodded and followed after Amelia. Harry landed and lit up his flashlight to look around the tunnel. The drone could only reveal so much so seeing it firsthand was a different experience. Harry looked back up the slide and grunted as Luna collided with him.

"Worked like a plan," she said, straddling him.

"Get off," he grunted as he pushed her off of him. She stood up and grinned at him as he got to his feet. He heard Daphne coming and caught her, bridal style, as she came off the slide. "Come here often?"

"Really," she asked. "We're doing this now?" Harry shrugged and set her down as they heard Millicent screaming. Harry and Luna used Electromagnetism to slow her fall by interacting with her normal electrical field. They guided her down and greeted her with a grin.

"Professor Daniels pushed me," she muttered. Harry sent a glare up at the slide as Isabel came down herself and landed on her backside.

"Ow," she exclaimed.

"Your own damn fault," said Harry. Amelia came down next and Conjured a cushion before she landed.

"Why didn't you think of that," asked Daphne to Isabel.

"Because… shut up," shouted Isabel as Cindy came down next and landed with a rolling crouch.

"Wow, Mom," said Harry.

"Your uncle's not the only Parkour master, Harry," she said with a grin. "Also, you're grounded when we get back for leaving without me." Fawkes landed on her shoulder and squawked. "See? The bird agrees."

"Fine. Can we go now?"

"We're in no hurry," said Daphne. She turned to Luna. "Right?"

"Don't look at me. It's spotty." Harry sighed and led the way, flashlight and Holly's projection lighting the way.

"These tunnels look older than the school," said Isabel.

"I'm sure it's just the grime," said Cindy as she finished removing the muck from her own hair and turned to Daphne's.

"No, I'm serious. These seem older than the school itself based on looks and weathering alone."

"You're not an expert. This isn't your field of study. Don't put in your two cents." Harry stopped as he found the drone still floating in front of the ornate door.

"Susan, Professor. We're at the drone. Can you hear us?"

" _Loud and clear, Harry,"_ called Susan over the drone's speaker.

"Ok. I'm gonna open the door now."

"Badger," said Luna. "Press the red button on the tablet screen."

" _Ok, pressed it."_ Luna nodded to Harry and allowed him to turn to the door.

 **(Open.)** They watched as the snake locks rescinded as another stone serpent moved around the edge of the door, locking the serpents in place. "Can I have it?"

"No," said Cindy.

"Oh, come on!"

"I said no."

"No place in the company, Kid," said Isabel as she pushed the door fully open and cast a spell to hold it in place, so they weren't trapped.

" _Is that a smart Idea,"_ asked Susan. _"What if the Basilisk gets out?"_

"We'll be fine."

" _Is that hopeful thinking or are you just saying what you think I want to hear?"_

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Izzy," cautioned Harry.

"What?" Harry pointed behind her. Isabel turned around and spotted a large discarded skin, the mouth looking large enough to swallow her head whole.

"How old would you say that skin is?" Isabel gulped.

"I'd say about 40-60 years old."

"Merlin," said Amelia. Just how old would it be now?"

"Let's find the Conch before we get killed," said Daphne. "Harry. Did the last visitor say where it was left?" Harry pulled out the journal.

"Let's see…." Harry flipped through the journal to the last few entries talking about the Basilisk. "Uh…" Harry gulped before turning to the others. "You're not going to like this."

"Don't tell me…," said Cindy as she turned to her son.

"It's hidden by the blood magic within the nest of the Basilisk."

"So we need to go in there to get it," asked Amelia. "This is too dangerous for you kids. You should go back, now."

"With all due respect," said Harry. "I'm the only Parseltongue here. And Millicent is the Heir. We're needed."

"I'm not about to leave Harry alone," said Daphne.

"I know how the cement works," said Luna.

"Drop it," said Isabel. "Harry's friends have all sworn to stand by him when they feel he needs them. You're not gonna convince them to leave."

" _And if I were there,"_ said Susan. _"I wouldn't leave either. I'm only up here because I don't have a specialized magic."_ Isabel turned to the drone and gave it a small thought before turning to Harry.

"Where do we need to drop the blood?"

"Salazar wrote as long as it's in the Chamber, the spell should take effect. We should…"

 _ **(Intruders…)**_ Harry paled slightly as he turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Crap baskets… It's awake."

"Harry," said Holly. "The Chamber is unnaturally warm for the time of year."

"Dammit," muttered Amelia. "This was a very bad idea." She brought out her wand. "We need to get out of here. Now."

"No," said Millie. "We need to get the Conch. When we get the Conch, we can control it."

"It won't be of any use if we're dead."

 _ **(You will pay for trespassing on the Hallowed Ground of Salazar Slytherin!)**_ Harry watched as the statue's mouth started to slowly open wide.

"Madame Bones," he said. "Cast a disillusionment spell on Millicent. Isabel. Help her with the ritual."

"Harry," cautioned Cindy.

"Everyone, eyes down! Luna! Can you blind it?!"

"I need to aim. It's in a grenade form," said the Seer.

"Dammit."

"I can do it," said Holly. "Hand me the grenade."

"Holly," asked Harry. "Are you sure?"

"I can do it. I'm the most expendable."

"Holly, you know you're…"

"Don't argue. Luna." Luna handed the grenade to Holly who flew above the now fully open mouth of the statue.

"Susan! Turn the camera away!" Harry watched the drone turn away just as the massive snake slithered out of the statue. It hissed and locked it's gaze on Harry immediately. Harry kept his eyes to the ground as Holly primed the grenade.

 _ **(You smell of a Speaker…)**_ Harry winced slightly from feeling it's tongue on his face and let out and instinctive bolt of lightning through his exposed flesh. The Basilisk reared back in surprise and only a small amount of pain, giving Holly an opening. She dropped the grenade on its eyes, coating it in rubber cement. _**(What is this?!)**_

 **(Rubber cement!)** "Luna! Vibro!" Luna Materialized two Naginatas and tossed one to Harry who activated it instantly and stabbed it into the ground

 _ **(An army?! How?!)**_

"It's confused! Daphne! The air!" Daphne nodded and let out an icy mist as Isabel and Amelia took Millicent to the side. The Basilisk snarled and dove into the water. Luna activated her own naginata and stabbed the blade into the water. Cindy watched the ripples in the water as she pulled out her wand, ready to use whatever trick she could to protect her students and son.

" _Merlin,"_ they heard Dumbledore over the speaker. _"The size of that thing. How big is it?!"_

"I'd say a good 75 feet," said Cindy. "25 feet larger than the longest record Basilisk."

"Dammit," muttered Harry. "Where'd it go?" Harry's answer came as it rose from the water behind Daphne. "Daph!" Daphne turned around and gasped as she saw the Basilisk. Harry pushed her away as it poised to strike, it's fang catching him in the arm.

"Harry," shouted Daphne, Cindy and Susan. Harry growled and shocked the Basilisk again. It reeled back again and slammed his tail into him, knocking him into the statue.

"You reptilian bastard," shouted Cindy as she Conjured multiple daggers and sent them flying at the Basilisk. It avoided them and dove into the water once more. Cindy went and grabbed the Naginata from where Harry stabbed it into the ground and turned to Daphne. "Freeze the side it hid from!" Harry grabbed his flashlight and shined it into the mouth to try and see inside.

"Out of the way, Kid," said Isabel as she stood behind a slow walking Millicent. "If she bumps into you, she's going to be very disoriented. The spell blinds you until you find what you're looking for."

"W-where's Fawkes?"

"Why? Isabel noticed Harry's arm. "Shit!" The Basilisk slammed through the ice, annoyed by the sub-zero obstruction and hissed in anger as it tried to wash away the cement. Cindy levitated the Naginata with her wand and dispelled it towards the King of Serpents and sliced through the side of the Beast. At the same time, Amelia casted a _Bombarda_ at the roof above its head, dropping slabs of stone onto it. The serpent snarled and slid into the water again.

"Away from the waters," shouted Amelia. Luna backed away and glanced at Harry before tossing him her Naginata.

"Drain it Harry," she shouted.

"Not yet…" Harry stood up as Millicent made it inside the statue. Harry blinked into another Kessler Node.

' _For some unknown reason, our magic grants us enhanced healing. Let it happen naturally or drain electricity to speed up the effect.' Harry saw a memory of Kessler healing himself then First Sons he recognized from Empire City. 'We can also heal others and heal enough with the right mindset…' Harry watched a green pulse expand from his hand healing First Sons beside him in a wide radius. 'But I've always wondered what would happen if phoenix tears were added to the mix. Would one take precedence over the other? Would the two unknown magics cancel each other out? Or would something else happen? I never got to experience what would happen. But you, my Apprentice. You will.'_

Harry groaned as he used the Naginata to help him stand and used his magic to increase the weapon's vibration speed. The Basilisk snarled and came to land before charging at Harry. "Harry," shouted Cindy.

"Kid," shouted Isabel. "Watch out!" Harry stood his ground and raised the Naginata, ready to stab the Beast. A loud roar sounded behind him. Deafening. Frightening. Harry turned around and spotted Millicent holding a golden shell before covering it. The Basilisk shook it's head and snarled in confusion.

 _ **(The Conch? A master?)**_

 **(A master without Parseltongue)** Harry groaned and slid against the wall. Fawkes flew over to him and Harry drained the Naginata at the same time as the phoenix tears landed on his arm. Harry groaned as he felt his magic mix with the healing properties of Fawkes' tears. Harry's eyes turned white as a large pulse of white electricity filled the Chamber and hit everyone in its reach. Rather than pain, they felt their nerves come alive for the briefest of moments. Their muscles relaxed and aches they weren't aware they had vanished. The Basilisk seemed to calm down as it's side stitched itself back together. Harry blinked and looked at his reflection in the water. His eyes returned to their normal green as blue circuit lines covered his irises. He sighed and leaned against the wall, cradling his ribs which had been broken by both impacts only for the combining healing magics to heal them back up. "All hail the Magic Conch." Harry raised his arm up slightly in celebration.

"That," panted Cindy as adrenalin left her system. "Is not funny."

"It's a little funny," said Isabel with a chuckle. "You ok, Kid?"

"Do you flirt with any man with a badge?"

"He's fine." Daphne went to Harry and hugged him before smacking him upside the head.

"Never do that again," she whispered.

"No promises. The life of a hero is a painful one."

"Idiot…" She hugged him once more.

 _ **(Speaker. Remove whatever blinds me. I wish to see my new master.)**_

 **(Won't your gaze kill us?)**

 _ **(What kind of King do you take me for?! I can control it!)**_

"Luna. Get the solvent."

"Harry," said Isabel. "Did that white lightning thing fry your brain?"

"It says it can control its gaze. It wants to see Millicent."

"Harry," said Amelia. "Can you trust it? It's a dark creature."

"It was meant to protect the school," said Millicent, Conch still in hand. "It won't harm students, past or present."

"How can you be sure?"

"One way to find out," said Luna as she poured the solvent onto the rubber cement. The Basilisk shook away what it could before bringing its gaze to Harry. Harry gulped slightly as green met yellow.

 _ **(You are the Speaker?)**_

 **(I am.)**

 _ **(Where is my master?)**_

 **(She holds the Conch. But she is not a Speaker. The Line of Slytherin lost Parseltongue a long time ago. Which led to your isolation for so long. At least until a pretender visited you some odd years ago.)** The Basilisk snarled once more, prompting Isabel, Cindy and Amelia to aim their wands at it.

 _ **(The pretender. I… remember him… He smelled of a Speaker, but I could not remember Master's scent. I was tricked! How dare he?! How dare that boy?! That Riddle!)**_

"Seems we were right about Tom," said Harry. "About him being the one to open the Chamber."

"Harry," asked Millicent. "Can you translate for me?"

"Yeah. I'll even make a translation software for you to speak with the Basilisk using a tablet and some microphones. Results may vary."

"Can we get out of here," asked Daphne. "I think I've seen all I want of the infamous Chamber of Secrets."

"This is only the entrance," said Harry. "The rest is in the water. There's apparently a phrase only the Basilisk knows to lower the water to grant full access to the Chamber and all of its mysteries."

"There's more to this," exclaimed Isabel.

"Of course. You don't call something the Chamber of Secrets and guard it and the school it's under with a deadly serpent unless there are some very interesting secrets hidden within. It defeats the fucking purpose."

"Language," said Cindy. "And see if you can get him to lower the water. We should get Dumbledore down here as well as others to scrounge over what we can potentially find."

" _We're already on our way down,"_ they heard McGonagall say over the speaker. _"Mr. MacGrath. Get that water lowered."_

"Yes ma'am," said Harry. He turned to the Basilisk. **(Basilisk.)**

 _ **(My given name is Sebas, Speaker. Use it.)**_

 **(Sorry. Sebas. Can you lower the water in the Chamber? Our friends wish to learn all we can about it.)**

 _ **(Normally I would decline. But I almost killed you and my new Master. I owe you both a debt. Very well.)**_ Harry looked around after the Basilisk hissed a word he could not understand. Magical torches sprang to life all around and slowly, the dark water lowered, deeper and deeper, unveiling the Chamber in it's entirety. Harrygaped as he saw the Chamber in its entirety. It was as long and as wide as the Great Hall and lined with doors covered with barnacles and seafoam in color. A passage at the end of the Chamber seemed to lead out into the lake.

"This is amazing," said Daphne. "Those doors had to have been charmed to protect whatever is inside from the water."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Isabel. Harry grinned before turning to Millicent.

"Ok," he said. "What do you want to talk with Sebas about first?"


	27. Trial and Tribulation

Harry wrote down some notes as he and Argus Filch waited for Isabel to come into the Bunker. "Why am I here, boy," asked Filch. Harry paused before giving Filch a look for his least favorite name thanks to the Dursley's. "I have a lot of work to do."

"We're going to run a few tests on you, Mr. Filch. Trying to see if you have latent magical abilities that hadn't awakened, either because you weren't in the right environment, like Technomancy, or because you didn't know about anything regarding what you can actually do."

"Don't get my hopes up. I've been trying to use magic for years."

"We're just seeing if it is truly out of your reach, or if you just need a slight boost for you to reach your goal." _'If it's the latter, then you're Test Subject 001 for Project Hecate.'_ Harry looked up and saw Isabel return to the Bunker.

"Alright," said the dhampir genius. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Can you actually help me use magic," asked Filch.

"We can try. First, we need to get some readings on you. Just sit still while I hook you up to the machines. I take it Harry's already asked the standard questions? Height, weight, date of birth…"

"He did, rather annoyingly."

"Not my fault you can't handle a few comments from a kid," muttered Harry.

"Stop it," cautioned Isabel as she placed Filch in a chair by a computer. Harry gave a small gesture and Holly started recording the procedures. Isabel and Harry went through the first few parts as normal. Getting bio readouts for Filch, measuring his vitals, brainwaves and magical output using methods Isabel perfected over the years. Once they were done, Harry turned to Filch.

"Alright, Mr. Filch. We know you don't have Natural Technomancer abilities. You've spent the entire school year with technology and haven't shown any of the instinctive spells we can use like Schematic and Draining. But that doesn't mean you don't have the potential for other types of magic. Cryo, Pyro, or any of the other elemental magics. There's also the potential for other magics like Sanguimancy or Necromancy."

"Don't get any ideas of trying to control me if you have that one," said Isabel. "I am alive. Not undead."

"She'd make a piss poor servant anyways." Isabel smacked Harry upside the head. They looked at the screen and saw Filch had a slight magical output, definitely more than a No-Maj. "Well, that's a good sign, at least."

"You know, until we did a similar scan on Daphne, I wouldn't even know what kind of frequency magic resonates at. And Technomancy seems to have a unique one all on its own. This needs more study."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, Izzy."

"So, I have magic," asked Filch.

"Yes," said Isabel. "It's very minimal, though. And doesn't flow through the rest of your body like mages. But it is enough to use a minimal amount of magic. While it would take a lot of time to get a basic spell down, you could, in theory use something like basic levitation." As Isabel went over what this would mean for Filch as a whole, Harry went outside and found Hermione and Daphne working Cindy on the potion using the notes Harry had written down. "A lot of these ingredients are very rare, Harry," said Daphne. "And expensive because of that."

"Izzy can afford it," said Cindy. "And if this works as well as Harry claims it will, it means the ability to bring in profit from hospitals willing to buy the draught to help with bone reconstruction using Skele-grow."

"I still don't know if making this is a good idea," said Hermione. "Just about any drug created to help people can be used as a recreational and hazardous narcotic."

"It's not like magic is addicting," said Daphne. "And he's consulted Sebas about this kind of thing."

"What would a snake have to say about this?!"

"He shares views with his original master, Salazar. Harry and Milly have been speaking more and more with the giant rat snake and learning about the old age of magic. Sebas doesn't want conflict with the Muggles. He was hatched to protect the students of Hogwarts. Unlike Salazar, Sebas lived long enough to contemplate how to better protect the students with each subsequent Heiress. A few of them agree, if both worlds had a bridge to help understand each other, there wouldn't be a need to fight one another."

"The wisest being in the world is a giant snake," said Cindy as she added a final ingredient.

"I know," said Harry. "I don't know whether the universe has a sense of irony or not." Daphne and Hermione placed the draught into a couple of flasks and Daphne handed one to Harry. "It's oderless?"

"Surprisingly yes," said Cindy. "It's odd."

"Wonder if it's tasteless as well," said Hermione.

"Considering this thing is almost pure magic, I'd say it probably tastes horrible," said Harry.

"Don't jinx yourself," said Cindy. "We'll flask the rest of the potion before cleaning out the cauldron."

"Alright." Harry turned back to the Bunker when he spotted a winged shadow pass over him. Harry looked up and spotted a figure with black wings flying down to him. Harry spotted a familiar mask and watched as Noir landed in front of him. "Noir?"

"Bonjour, 'arry," said the French Technomancer. Harry could now clearly see why she was known as the Black Angel in France. On the back of the masked young girl were a pair of wings with black feathers. As they got close to her back, Harry spotted circuit lines connecting them to her. He activated Schematic and found the wings were bio-technology. Noir noticed him staring and fidgeted slightly as her wings retracted. "S'il vous plait, ne regardez pas…"

"Pardon." Daphne looked between the two of them and grinned slightly before snapping a picture and sending it to Susan. "What brings you here?"

"Nous pensons avoir trouvé la base des Premiers Fils."

"Are you sure?"

"Pas entiérement. Je suis venu demander votre aide."

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll hurry to help you. I need to test something really quick." Noir nodded and followed after the group as Daphne checked her message from Susan.

 _S: So that's the Black Angel?_

 _D: It would seem so._

 _S: Does she seem a better fit than that M?_

 _D: She seems more bashful than_ Her _._

 _S: Do we try getting him to date her?_

 _D: If only to get rid of M._

 _S: Why don't you like her?_

 _D: She seems to like antagonizing people. If she and Harry get together, we'll be at each other's throats constantly. We shouldn't put Harry through that._

 _S: Agreed._

"Que testez-vous?" Harry smiled as he turned towards Noir.

"A project my birth mother was working on before she passed." Harry said nothing else, causing Noir's curiosity to grow.

"Alright, Argus," said Isabel. "The next thing we need to do, is have you drink this." Harry handed him the flask.

"What is this," asked the caretaker of Hogwarts.

"…Hecate," said Harry. Argus, clueless as to the origin of the name sniffed at the contents of the flask before downing it in one go. Filch coughed and spat next to him.

"That tastes like piss!"

"Like actual urine," asked Isabel. "Or…"

"What the hell did you make me drink?!" Harry looked behind Argus and saw one of his computers jolt suddenly after his outburst. Daphne leaned close to Noir.

"Mr. Filch is a squid," she whispered to her. Noir looked at her then turned back to the computer with surprise. The girls jumped as Argus' anger flared and caused the lights in the Bunker to shatter. Argus looked up at the lights and turned to Harry.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

"You did, Mr. Filch," said Harry. "Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, has granted you the ability to use what you've always wanted."

"How long did it take you to come up with that," asked Isabel as she turned to him, annoyed by the lights having to be replaced.

"Spur of the moment. Makes for a good slogan."

"Debatable, but we'll go with it for now." Isabel brought out a nine-inch oak wand and handed it to Filch. "Alright, Argus. Give it a wave." Argus looked at the wand in his hand and waved it tepidly. Harry knocked Isabel to the ground as he felt a monitor shooting for them. It smashed against a wall and Harry sighed.

"Maybe testing it inside the Bunker was a bad idea…"

"I told you this beforehand, Kid." Harry and Isabel stood up and Harry turned to his mentor.

"Izzy, this is L'ange Noir." Isabel turned to the young girl and tilted her head curiously.

"What's with the mask?"

"Je n;aime pas être sur camera," said Noir.

"So you wear the mask, respectable."

"Noir claims they've found the First Sons, but are not entirely sure. They asked me for help."

"Need me to contact Cole," asked Cindy.

"Non," said Noir. "Seul 'arry, est necessaire pour cela. Nous ne faisons que de la reconnaissance."

"Just reconnaissance?"

"They don't know how many First Sons may be in the base," suggested Harry. "Am I correct?"

"Oui," said Noir. Cindy sighed.

"If it's just for reconnaissance, then I guess you'll be alright going alone."

"I'll monitor Argus while you're gone, Harry," said Isabel.

"Alright, let me make a note first then I'll head out with Noir." Harry walked over to his computer and started a recording. "This is Harry MacGrath. Log 1 for Trial 1 of Project Hecate. May 19th, 2012. Subject 001, Argus Filch has just taken sample #1 of Project Hecate, now to be only referred to as Hecate, named as such after the Greek Goddess of Magic. When met with a horrible taste, subject exhibited reasonable display of anger, no doubt believing this as just another prank done against him. Immediately, a reaction to Project Hecate caused a bout of accidental magic. Sample #1 is shown to be a success. Further testing will be conducted on the viability of Hecate, and Subject 001 will continue to be monitored to see how long exposure to Hecate lasts. All further subjects will be treated the same with 001 acting as the control test. If my mom was right, this will be the foundation of the bridge between the Magical and Mundane Worlds after Revelation Day and the final stages of Operation Lift the Veil. Further tests will be conducted to see if sample size effects the results of Hecate. End of log." Harry stopped the recording and filed it away after making three copies of it. One saved to the hard drive, one saved to a USB flash drive, and one filed away in his memory under a file marked 'Dreams'.

"You actually sounded like a scientist there," said Daphne with a smirk.

"I am a scientist. Don't let me being a student say otherwise." Harry hung up his lab coat and Charged to the Gryffindor dorms before grabbing his cloak and heading back to the Bunker and getting into his armor and Digitizing the cloak. Isabel noticed it wasn't the same silvery color as when Harry had gotten it from Dumbledore.

"What happened to the color," she asked.

"Don't know. It was like that after M dropped off the ring during the holidays."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Hallows being so close to each other," asked Hermione.

"Maybe…"

"Nous devons y aller maintenant," said Noir after checking her watch. Harry nodded and kissed Daphne on the cheek before following her outside. "Allons-nous charger là-bas?"

"Let's take the scenic route, mademoiselle." Harry whistled and his Static Skates flew over to him. Harry used Assembly to integrate them into the armor's boots and floated up into the air. Harry grinned at her before the helmet snapped onto his head. Noir and Harry both took off into the air with Noir taking the lead. Within an hour or so, the two preteens landed in front of the Interpol headquarters and a waiting Inspector Vermillion.

"Bonjour, Harry," said Gaston as he waved to the boy. He glanced at the armor and looked mildly impressed. "Has this been field tested?"

"No. Haven't had the chance to use it in combat yet."

"Well hopefully, that will not change if things go smoothly." Gaston led them into the building and to a control room where a few people were monitoring different screens. A few of them glanced at Harry as he walked beside the Inspector and Noir. "Harry, perhaps removing your helmet would stop the stares."

"I actually forgot I had it on." Harry removed the helmet and turned to Gaston. "What did you need help with?"

"You've fought them longer than us. We were hoping you had some intel you could share about their behavior and about how they pick bases."

"We've never actually found their bases. Any encounter we've had with them has been out in the open and any attempts to track them as they retreated have been met with failure. The few times we thought we found their bases, it was a trap. Like the last time I went to New Marais. They had some sort of mechanical claw with them that I couldn't interface with that I haven't seen since."

"Je l'ai vu," said Noir. Cela m'a Presque cassé le poignet en essayant de me capturer." Noir held out her left wrist showing a still fading bruise that looked at least a month old.

"Draining hasn't helped?"

"C'est autre chose. Ils m'ont fait quelque chose qui m'empêche de drainer." Noir tried to drain a nearby monitor. Other than a smolt volt, nothing happened. "L'inspecteur Vermillion a dû me choquer avec son taser pour que je ne perde pas la conscience."

"Do you remember what it was?" Noir shook her head and Harry sighed. "I'll bring you to Isabel so we can figure it out when we're done here." He turned to Gaston. "Do you have an idea as to where they might be?"

"At first, we thought they might be hiding out in the wilderness, away from the cities."

"We thought so too when they were only at New Marais."

"But then we remembered their Artificial Technomancy." Harry glanced around at the other agents in the room. "Do not worry, Harry. Everyone here is aware of the Magical World. The Task Force is being headed by an Auror who has helped Interpol on a number of occasions dealing with Dark Wizards who made a scene in the Mundane World. We are also sharing information with a representative from the French Ministry of Magic." Harry noticed Noir shift slightly at the mention and filed it away for later. Auror Dupont is supposed to go with you when you go to investigate the building we believe is their base of operations."

"If you have managed to find their base, you've beaten us in that regard." Vermillion answered a call on his phone.

"Oui? Non. Por quois?" Harry turned to a loud snap and saw two men appear in the room. One of them was a man in a long tan trench coat with dark brown hair and a sidearm hidden under his right arm. He stood at about 6'2" and had a sour demeanor about him. The man next to him was one he was familiar with thanks to Susan and Amelia. One of the UK Aurors Amelia had tasked to help with Lift the Veil. He stood shorter than the other man and had long disheveled greying hair. His face was lined with scars and part of his nose was missing. In place of his right eye was a magical one that roamed about in its socket, monitoring every inch of the room. He stood on a prosthetic leg and hand a hand on a walking stick, the other hand carefully placed to pull out his wand at a moments notice. Harry's eyes met the artificial one before the man turned to him fully.

"You must be Harry MacGrath," said the Auror.

"And you're Auror Alastor Moody. Amelia says you're one of the few she can trust."

"She says the same about you." Harry sparked up his arms lightly before sending a bolt at the experienced wizard. Mad Eye casually swatted the bolt away but tensed as he felt the bolt hit him any ways. Noir turned to Harry and saw his eyes show white circuit lines as electricity shot from a computer to the Auror. "Damn!"

"Harry," asked Vermillion.

"Not many get a drop on me, lad."

"You don't know how my magic works. Or how I've adapted it. Take any advantage you can and never drop your guard."

"And here I thought you were a snot nosed brat who got lucky," exclaimed Moody. Harry ducked as he felt a metal cabinet fly towards him and halted it with electromagnetism before it hit anyone else while aiming his hand at Moody.

"Luck doesn't win battles," replied Harry. The other man turned to the agents in the room.

"No need to worry," said the Auror. "Alastor is only testing the boy. He's heard much about this so called 'Hero of Empire City'."

"Technically, that is my uncle. Though he only knows of being called 'Demon'." Harry sent the cabinet back and stared Moody down. Moody nodded before moving off to the side. The French Auror turned to Harry.

"My name is Markus Dupont. Pleasure to meet you, Harry." Harry nodded to the Auror and stood beside Noir who looked at him curiously.

"I'll explain later."

"Auror Moody and I will be accompanying you two to the building."

"Isn't this out of your jurisdiction, Auror Moody?"

"These First Sons are making a mess of things everywhere," said Mad Eye. "Won't be long before we need to deal with them ourselves. I asked Dupont to bring me with him."

"Try not to lag behind, Old Man."

"Don't think you can out pace me, Lad." Noir shook her head at the two before heading to the exit.

"I think that's Noir for, 'Can we please get moving' or something like that," said Gaston. Harry followed after her with Moody not far behind. Dupont nodded to Vermillion and took a radio to keep in contact. Noir led them to a car and climbed into the back seat, Harry climbing in beside her. Moody climbed into the passenger seat as Dupont got in the driver seat. Harry turned to Noir as they went to the destination.

"Your wings," he said. "Their bio-technology?"

"Oui," said Noir. "Cellules humaines liées à la nanotechnologie."

"Who developed that?"

"J'ai fait."

"Why?"

"Je suis quartier Veela. Mais je suis né sans la capacité de developper des ailes. C'ètait pour changer ca."

"You're a Veela?"

"Quartier Veela. Pas un complet."

"Can I know your name?"

"Non."

"Why?"

"Je préfère ma vie privée."

"If we're going to be working together, I should at least learn your name."

"Avec le temps, Monsieur MacGrath."

"I can just run a background check on quarter Veela in Beauzbatons later."

"I wouldn't push her, Harry," said Moody. "Women tend to be vengeful when you cross them. Trust me on that." Harry noticed the Auror shift his shoulder slightly and decided not to push Noir like he would M.

"Sorry…" Noir nodded to him and looked outside her window. Harry noticed a small amount of scar tissue showing from under the mask and looked away.

"Nous sommes ici," said Dupont. "Allons-y."

"Never gets old, hearing that."

"Focus, lad," said Moody as they got out of the car. Harry looked around and found they were in the Part-Dieu area of the Lyon metropolis.

"We tracked an unusual energy signature here in Lyons," said Dupont.

"Right under your noses? I can't tell if that's stupid or smart."

"It's a gamble, hiding where they would be the least suspected to be."

"One that could pay off in the long run."

"We need to be sure," said Harry as he Materialized his cloak. Harry put his helmet back on and turned to Noir. "Mademoiselle?" Harry lifted up the cloak for her to get under.

"Be careful. Constant vigilance." Harry nodded as they slipped under the cloak and Noir directed them to where they suspect the entrance to the base was. They spotted a key card activated door and Charged through it. Once on the other side, they looked around and spotted a vast empty room with no other exits or people in there.

"This can't be right," said Harry.

"On the contrary," said a voice behind them. They turned around and found the Commander and a woman standing behind them outside the door. The Commander snapped and four claws lowered from hidden panels in the ceiling before grabbing onto them. Harry tried to control it but found it difficult. "Platinum plating. As well as Digi-Runes blocking anyone but myself from controlling them," said the Commander. He pulled out a radio and pressed a button on his mask. "Auror Dupont," he said, his voice altered to sound like Harry's. "Broadcasting from my radio. Found the base abandoned. Charging along a power outlet to see if there's anything we can find. Will check back in five, requesting radio silence."

"We'll be on standby," came Dupont's reply. The Commander extended his hand and pulled Harry's helmet to him; the invisibility cloak left by the door.

"Now then, MacGrath. Without you to cause trouble for my men, we can advance with our plans." The Commander smashed the helmet under his boot and turned to the woman. "Doctor Simmons. Show them your little invention. I believe Miss Delacour is already familiar with this." The Commander left the three in the room as the woman placed a device at the children's feet.

"I'm sorry," she said. "He has control of me somehow."

"What are you going to do," asked Harry.

"It's a Zip Bomb. One designed to interact with your Technokinesis instantly. I'm sorry. This is going to hurt." She pressed a button on the device and instantly, Harry and Noir were subject to intense bomb as a repeating algorithm entered their minds and caused an information overload to disorient them.

* * *

Outside, Moody and Dupont were waiting beside their car when they noticed a figure walking towards them. Alastor was immediately on guard as his eye couldn't peer through the man's mask. "Gentlemen," said the Commander as he stood a fair distance away. "Nice of you to be here to see the fireworks."

"You're the Commander," said Dupont.

"That I am, Auror Dupont. And Auror Moody, the legend himself. I must say it is an honor to meet you."

"Where are the children," asked Moody as he drew his wand.

"They're behind me. Undergoing a very painful torture, not unlike that of the _Cruciatus_. I say they have a few minutes before they receive some permanent mental damage from this."

"Why are you telling us this," asked Dupont.

"Because you won't be able to stop them. Alastor spotted a glint from a nearby roof.

"Dupont," he shouted. Too late. Moody watched as the French Auror's head now sported a large hole from a high caliber bullet going through it. He conjured a dresser between himself and the shooter and turned to the Commander as he deflected a Lightning Bolt and blocked another with _Protego_.

"That eye is impressive. It can see almost anything. Too bad that won't help you. First Sons! Begin the attack. Bring Lyon to the ground and kill any Technomancers that try to stop you. The first stage of change begins now." The Commander snapped and wires from underground wrapped themselves around Moody before sending a full current of electricity through him. The Commander left the Auror alone and went to join his men in the attack as power was drained throughout the city.

* * *

As he monitored the power output of Lyon, the Voice of New Marais turned to his youngest Specialist. "M. Go to Hogwarts. Find MacGrath's friends and then rescue the idiot from whatever is going on. The Commander has begun his first major attack since Empire City." As M left, Mr. Harper turned to a sheet of paper with instructions on it. "Dammit, Kessler. What did keep from me about this?"

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update. My mom just started working from home and I've been having less time to type than I normally do. That coupled with being behind on the internet bill and well... Just a heads up. We're nearing the end of First Year at Hogwarts. After that, we'll be skipping ahead to Third Year. You'll see why soon. Don't get angry with me, please. Nothing abnormal is really planned for Second Year. I will give an exposition on how the Technomancers of Hogwarts have progressed as the Third Year starts, just so you know what they will be working on. Again, sorry, but I am almost thirty chapters in and barely done with First Year. I need to up the progression somehow and this was planned for if this happened. After First Year ends I will take a week off from this story to work on my other stories, Kill The Conduit (Akame ga Kill + InFAMOUS), Court of Shadows (Harry Potter), Azure Flame of Remnant (RWBY + Avatar: The Last Airbender), and one of my Metaverser stories. Feel free to check out any of those on my page. Leave a review as to how this chapter turned out, it was a bit on the short side for me mainly because the climax of this arc will be a few chapters. Until next time, Y'all!**


	28. Battle of Lyon Pt 1: Restoring Power

Isabel looked up as she heard someone land from a Charge and spotted M standing before her. "M," she asked. "Why are you here?"

"Harry's in danger," said the Australian girl, voice filled with worry. "My boss said that the First Sons are attacking Lyon. He seemed to know that something was wrong with Harry because he sent me to get help here." Isabel looked at Cindy and saw her friend was now scared. Her son was in danger and here she was sitting around.

"He shouldn't have gone alone. Dammit. I need to get there, now!"

"We need the Technomancers to help deal with the First Sons."

"We need to do something about the power first," said Holly. "I've just done a media scan of phones in Lyon. It's facing a citywide blackout."

"They've made the city a Dark Zone," said Draco who was working on a project nearby. "Any Technomancers in the city are going to be sitting ducks!"

"Shit," said Isabel. "That means they've got people in the powerplants around the city. They're trying to land a major strike at Interpol's base of operations. We need to get those powerplants up and running again."

"Well we can't exactly get close without power," said M.

"You can't," said Draco. "But we can. Our armor comes equipped with backup generators to fuel us in Dark Zones."

"Way ahead of you," said Luna as she walked into the Bunker, already armored up. She placed a crate in front of him. "Suit up. We've got a ride waiting for us to take us to the city and the first powerplant."

"Hold on," said Isabel. "You're insane if you think we're letting any of you go into a potential warzone. I know you said you'd help Harry against the First Sons, but this is different. This is not a situation where you have the drop on people like Harry has had in the past. Lyon has no power. You would need to make your way to each powerplant in streets crawling murderers with military training!"

"As much as I want to save Harry," said Cindy. "I have to agree with Isabel. You're not going."

"What are you going to do," asked a voice at the entrance to the bunker. Everyone but Luna looked up to see a tall man with a red trench coat and red wide brimmed hat. "Grab that guy who can stop us? What was his name? Michael Mc-Doesn't-Exist?"

"Dad," said Isabel. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I called him," said Luna. She went to her desk and pulled out a small box before heading back to the man. "Asked him to borrow his master's jet to take us to Lyon about an hour ago." Isabel checked her pocket and found her phone was missing. She gave Luna a look before turning back to her father.

"Dad. Get the jet back to Integra. Where the hell did you even…" Isabel looked outside and found the jet had crushed multiple trees in the forest as it landed in front of the Bunker. "How did I miss that?"

"Soundproof walls," said Luna as Draco got his armor on. Luna Charged through the Gibraltar and got Holly before Charging back and plugging Holly into her helmet.

"How long have you known this was going to happen," asked M.

"What's today?"

"Saturday," said Isabel's father.

"Two hours then."

"I like her."

"You're not allowed," said Isabel. "Luna, you're going nowhere. Not without me." Isabel threw off her uniform robes and revealed workout clothes underneath.

"Really," asked Cindy.

"I was gonna workout after the trial was done." Isabel turned to where Filch was and saw him looking through a First Year textbook and testing out the spells within with glee. "Shit. Why now of all times?"

"Holly says the security cameras are still recording Filch," said Luna. "Seeing when Hecate will wear off. Can we stop standing around? M. There's a spare armor in the back of the Bunker as well as a spare helmet Harry's been working on. Put on the armor and bring the helmet. Harry's going to need it. I've called Cole, he, Lucy and Nyx are going to wait to hear from us before Charging over. If you're coming, then hurry up. We're leaving with or without you." Luna left the room and Draco turned to his teachers as M started putting on the armor Luna told her about.

"What do we do," asked the Gryffindor. Cindy sighed before turning to him.

"Charge me to my room. I need to get something that should help," said Cindy.

"You're getting _that_ aren't you," asked Isabel.

"If the Commander is there, a power boost would be helpful. Call my brother. Harry made an upgrade for his Amp that we should bring him."

"I can't believe we're letting children do this," said Isabel. "We've got to be the worst teachers in history."

"You're not my godfather," said Draco before taking Cindy to her room. Isabel sighed before turning to her father with an angry glare.

"Now, now," said the ancient vampire. "Don't give me that look. If she hadn't called me, you would've, and you know it."

"Not to put my students in danger."

"What's a little danger?! Gets the blood pumping and only a few nightmares as they grow up reliving the horrible events they're about to witness." Isabel used her Sanguimancy to control whatever blood is in her father's veins to break his arm.

"You're not helping."

"Then maybe this will." Her father reached into his body and pulled out a box before holding it out to her. "I know you've been wanting to be like dear old Daddikins. Well here you go." Reluctantly, Isabel took the box and revealed two heavy caliber pistols. "Naraka and Svarga."

"Hell and Heaven? Couldn't be a little more original, Dad?"

"You gave them their names when you were a child, Draculina. And they were made to work with your Sanguimancy, curtesy of your sister."

"Don't call Police Girl my sister. That's… wrong."

"Are we going or what," asked M as she strolled passed the two. Isabel sighed as Cindy and Draco returned, the former carrying a ridged wand.

"The Elder Wand," questioned Isabel's father. "So, the old coot finally gave it up, huh? Is he dead? Did you kill him. Oh, please tell me you didn't kill him. I've been waiting to do that for the better part of a century."

"Careful, Mr. Alucard," said Cindy as she walked past him. "Your eagerness is showing."

"Where?" Isabel facepalmed as Alucard started looking over his body.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill Schrodinger for making you an idiot."

"Oh, you know you love me more this way! Adds a little humanity to my charm!"

"Just shut up for the ride there."

"No."

"God, how did Mom put up with you?"

"Well I was saner when we met."

"That's debatable." She followed him into the jet where she spotted the Technomancers all sitting in seats with their armor on, some of them looking nervous. "Who's too nervous to go?" She looked at each of them and saw none of them raise their hands. She sighed. "Not a single one of you could make this easier for me? Alright then." Isabel sat down as the phone in the jet began to ring. Alucard grinned as Luna simply lifted the receiver and slammed it down.

"I want to keep her for myself," said Alucard.

"The hell you will."

"This is going to be a long fifteen minutes," groaned Blaise.

"Who is this," asked Daphne.

"Meet my dad," said Isabel. "Vlad Tepes."

"Ah, ah, ah. The full title," chastised Alucard. "With the bow." Isabel growled softly before standing up.

"Allow me to introduce the Son of the Dragon, First Vampire, and Rightful Ruler of the kingdom of Wallachia and my Father, Vlad Tepes III of Wallachia," she deadpanned before giving a halfhearted bow.

"And your own…" Luna matched the grin she saw on Alucard's face as Isabel glared at him.

"And I am Isabella Tepes of Wallachia. Granddaughter of the Dragon, Daughter of the Demon and First Vampire. Rightful Heiress to the throne of the Kingdom of Wallachia." Luna grinned even more as Isabel growled while giving a curtsey.

"Oh, you are just a treat," said Luna as she filed away what they had just seen to show Harry later. Isabel grumbled before plopping down in a seat, making her students chuckle slightly before everyone was seated and the jet took off as the other teachers of Hogwarts ran outside to see what had happened.

"It was necessary, you know," said Alucard softly as he sat beside his daughter, the pilot taking off as he snapped his fingers. "Liven things up for these kids before they go do something incredibly stupid. Their nerves aren't as on edge, but they still know what is at stake."

"I know. I remember you doing the same thing with me before the Millennium Assault."

"Good times."

"I still wish you would've told me what you did. Turning Yumi into a familiar and releasing her like that."

"Would you have spoken to me otherwise?"

"You know I wouldn't have."

"Then it worked how I wanted. How is old Anderson, anyway?"

"He's sick." She nodded to Lily as the mute girl was looking outside of the window seat she'd taken. "That's his daughter. They keep in touch. Recently, she learned he has cancer. We don't know how long he has left. Could be years, could be months. And now I'm about to take his daughter into a warzone." She turned to her father fully. "Oh, before I forget. No absorbing the souls of the dead. Not here."

"Oh, come on! Just a snack!"

"No! End of discussion!" Alucard crossed his arms like a child and pouted.

"Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you…"

"Don't sulk, Dad. Act your age."

"Overrated," said Luna before she got up and went to Daphne. "You ok?"

"I'm worried about Harry," replied the Slytherin girl.

"I know. All of us are. But he's not about to die to these bastards. Harry's too prideful to let that happen. Sometimes he's more Gryffindor than Ravenclaw, I swear."

"Can you see anything?" Luna shook her head.

"Doesn't work like that and you know it. I only saw Lyon being attacked and power being restored, as well as giving Harry his prototype helmet."

"I can't believe we left Susan at Hogwarts."

"She asked to stay, remember? She's the only one without specialized magic to back her up and only has basic spells. She knew she'd just be getting in the way, like with the Basilisk."

"I know, but still. Both of us are Betrothed to Harry. We should both be looking after him."

"She will, when he gets back. She's going to find a book on old Healing Magic in the library. That's how she'll help. Not during a fight, but after."

"It's very inconsistent, your Gift."

"Don't you think I know that?" The two girls shared a chuckle before Luna put her helmet back on and looked at Holly as she turned off her external speakers. "Should I be more worried?"

"Considering Harry's luck? No. It's not the first time he's gotten lucky in the face of danger. Empire City, New Marais, The Chamber, Singapore. Each time Harry's gone in with little to no information about what he'd be facing. He hasn't escaped any of those without some type of injury. Kessler has been testing Harry each time. But I wonder if he is the only one being tested."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry told us about the Beacons, those to light the way for the future. Five people in total. Potentially, Noir is the Fourth. Who, then, is the fifth?"

* * *

Harry shouted out in excruciating agony as his mind was filled with a repeating equation taking up most of his mental faculties. For some reason, he couldn't stop it. A Zip Bomb only opens up antivirus software to insert a virus into the program. Why was he and Noir affected like this? And for that matter, how could a Zip Bomb affect him? He wasn't connected to it. He had to be linked to the internet in order to… Harry blinked and glanced down at the device at his feet. It was an emitter, sending out a shortrange signal. Harry tried to see if he could drain it, but the algorithm became two. Something about this device was different than a normal Zip Bomb. He glanced at Dr. Simmons and saw she was standing off to the side, conflict on her face. "D-Dr.… Help…"

"I can't," said the doctor. "I told you, he has control of me somehow! I can't move!" Harry shouted out as he felt his lightning being drained. A familiar sensation he felt before, with the woman who attacked him on Halloween. He looked up at the clamps holding himself and Noir and saw yellow sparks coming from the ceiling. _'How?! How did they get the drop on us?!'_ Harry thought to the Commander's words and glanced at Noir. She'd passed out from the pain being put on her mind. Harry blinked and activated Schematic to try and see the signal, doing his best to ignore the new algorithm that popped up, adding new strain to his mind. With her unconscious, the signal was no longer reaching her mind. Seeing what happened, Harry got an idea. He kept trying to use his power, increasing the algorithms popping up in his brain. Simmons covered her ears as his screams got louder and louder until finally, he passed out.

* * *

Sergeant Calhoun looked around as he and his team stood guard over a powerplant. The Commander had told them to kill anyone that tried to get in and especially the only one's who could cause trouble for them, Technomancers. But given what they'd found out about those people, it wasn't likely that any would be trying to get to a powerplant to restore power. There wasn't any power in the city for them to function properly. So when two people came into the powerplant, one clad in a long red trench coat, and the other a woman with long white hair, Calhoun wasn't afraid of what they'd be capable of. "Open fire," he shouted. He and the ten First Sons he'd captured the plant with fired on the two people in front of them. The woman disappeared as soon as the bullets started flying and the man took the full brunt of the barrage. Calhoun cursed and turned to his men as the man in red dropped. "Spread out! Find that woman and kill her as quickly as possible! Looks like she's a witch! The Commander told us how to deal with them so…" Calhoun paused as he saw his men staring behind him. "What the hell are you looking at?! I gave you an order!"

"They're frozen in fear," said a bone-chilling voice behind him. He whirled around and spotted the man standing up, the blood that had pooled around him oozing back up into his body. "Understandable really, given what their seeing." He watched as the man's eyes fixed on him. "I mean a man fixing himself after being blown apart by bullets kind of puts the fear of God into anyone. If God were real anyways. Did you really think we'd come here without a plan? My daughter being the smartest woman in the world isn't just a title you know."

"Who the hell are you?!" Calhoun was silenced as a .45 caliber bullet entered his head and exited out the back of it, covering his men with brain matter.

"Boom. Headshot. Now then. Boys, Daddy's feeling hungry. Who wants to give him a snack?" Alucard grinned, showing off his sharpened teeth to the First Sons in front of him. Isabel started working on the powerplant and paused only when she heard the screaming behind her. She sighed before turning on the plant again and pulled out her radio.

"Alright. This section of the city is up and running. Get out there and help!"

"Already moving," came Pansy's reply. Isabel turned around and shot the man she heard trying to sneak up on her.

"Really, you let one get away to force me to kill him? Now's not the time for this, Dad."

"Just trying to make sure my daughter doesn't let her guard down," said Alucard as he walked over to her, mouth covered in blood, a piece of meat dangling from his teeth. Isabel tossed him a toothpick.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get to the next powerplant."

"Alright, you're the boss."

"Why are you helping, anyway?"

"I have my own lot in this. I want to see how this turns out."

"In other words, we're here for your amusement, as usual."

"Don't be like that. That boy of yours has been molding this world into something new since you met him, you just haven't noticed it yet. These First Sons are his first obstacle, one he can fight personally and inspire others to fight against as well. Since you found him, and since his magic was discovered, he's been working to bring the worlds together. I want to see what this world will be like, and how he will go about doing it. Consider me along for the ride, for now."

"Oh, joy."

* * *

Luna turned to her classmates as they headed into the city with Padma staying on the jet with Cindy and Su Li. "M, you're with me and Daphne. I can lead us to Harry. The rest of you, outmaneuver the First Sons and help law enforcement get civilians to safety with the functioning Technomancers. Split up to cover more ground."

"Who put you in charge," asked Lena.

"Considering she's a Seer," said Fred. "I think it's best we listen to the one who can see potential outcomes rather than going in blind."

"Can we please hurry up," asked Millicent. "There are people getting hurt out here!" Draco nodded and turned to his classmates.

"We need to get people out as fast as possible," he said. "Mechanists and Conduits team up. One focus on healing, the other focus on communication with law enforcement and rescue services. Time to put Translation to the test. If we encounter the First Sons…"

"…Hit and run," said Blaise. "We're not ready for a full engagement. If we come across them, we strike them hard, obscure their vision, get the civilians out of danger. If you get pinned down, try and find a way out."

"And how are we supposed obscure their vision," asked George.

"Flashbangs," said M as she Materialized a crate in front of them. "I always have some on hand in case whatever my employer sends me into goes south. This case holds twelve. One per team. After that, improvise."

"Pulse your lightning," said Pansy. She held up her hand and flashed lightning in her hands before it formed a ball and flashed brightly. Luna blinked as she covered her eyes and looked around.

"Down," she shouted and tackled Lily to the ground as a bullet flew right where her head used to be. Blaise Materialized several mechanical darts and shot them at the First Son he spotted on the roof of a nearby building. The First Son collapsed as the darts pierced the weak points in his modified tech armor and through vital areas.

"What did you do," asked Neville.

"Armor piercing tech darts," said Blaise. "Didn't think they'd work that well…" Luna blinked her vision back to normal and saw Blaise's hand shaking. She pressed two fingers to his temple and erased the memory. She turned to the others.

"We're too young for something like that. If things start to head down that path, Delete the memory of the action. We're not soldiers or killers. We're kids trying to save our friend and the people in this city."

"You need to drop that thinking here and now," said M. "We're facing an enemy that won't think twice about killing us. We should respond in kind."

"And mentally scar us for life," asked Millicent. "Why would you suggest that?!"

"We're wasting time here! The longer we stand around talking, the more danger Harry is potentially in. We need to move now! Take a flashbang and go!" M grabbed a flashbang and used her Overcharged Static Thrusters to go to the rooftops. Draco took a flashbang and turned to Pansy.

"Let's go. She's right, we're burning daylight and running out of time. Pansy with me, Milly with Neville, Gemini goes without saying, Lily with Blaise, Lena with Tonks. You two coordinate with Luna and meet up when they find Harry." The Technomancers nodded and split up after collecting their flashbangs.

* * *

As Pansy and Draco ran down a street, they found a cyber café with the symbol Technomancers had developed to help identify where Magical Hubs could be located. I holographic projection only seen with Schematic of a T with circuit lines throughout within what looked like a squared circle. Pansy popped her head in and met eyes with one of the patrons. "Everyone ok in here," she asked in practiced French. After receiving several nods, she sighed. "First Sons are attacking Lyon. We're students at Hogwarts trying to help a friend of ours who got stuck in the city when it happened as well as others. We need as much help saving people as we can get."

"We'll do what we can," said a boy a few years older than she was. "We'll help with communications and contact GIGN to help fight." Pansy nodded and took off with Draco once more. Almost instantly, their minds were flooded with ingoing and outgoing information as multiple signals left the café at once not just to people in the city, but nearby towns and cities as well.

"Age of technology," said Draco. "All connected."

"And yet still worlds apart," said Pansy as they kept running.

* * *

The twins came across a group of First Sons aiming their guns at a group of people on their knees and holding a device in front of one of them. "What is that," asked Fred.

"It looks like an EMF reader, brother," said George.

"Brilliant," said both twins at once as they blasted the First Sons with a combined Lightning Bolt amplified by their armors. The First Sons shouted in surprise and pain while they formed a half Faraday spell around the civilians, saving them from the bullets fired from the guns of the First Sons. George grabbed the EMF reader and saw it go haywire at his touch.

"So, they're picking us out."

"And now we have a better way of finding them and others like us to help," said Fred. He dismantled it with Construction and reassembled it before turning to his brother. "Shall we send this to the others?"

"You read my mind dear brother." They sent the design to the other Hogwarts Technomancers before Charging into a powerline.

* * *

Blaise and Lily Spark Stepped with a few civilians in their arms Blaise sent a stream of Tech Darts out, pushing the First Sons back as they tried firing on their location. "Their like ants," said the text across Blaise's visor.

"Yeah. I know. Hold on. Got an idea." He shot a dart past the First Sons amidst a barrage of others and planted one at their feet. "Transmitters. Private short-range frequency. Give us a positional advantage." Lily looked at the transmitter before another idea came to mind.

"I can add to this." She lit up her hands and fired into the transmitter at their feet. Blaise peeked around the corner they hid behind and spotted lightning shoot from the other transmitter, shocking most of the First Sons into unconsciousness. The two left standing formed Tech Armor from nearby shops and ran at them.

"Two Artificial Technos incoming." Lily stepped out of cover and shot out her hands. Yellow lightning arced from her hands to the two men who collapsed as they gripped their heads from the lack of energy. Blaise looked at her as she dusted off her hands.

"Long range draining. Seems to be my unique thing."

"Not complaining. Let's heal these people and move on." Lily nodded before glancing at him.

"Thanks for saving me earlier." Blaise blinked before turning to her.

"When?" Lily almost responded before she remembered Luna erasing his memory of what he'd done and thought better of it.

"When we found this group, you stopped a bullet from hitting me with a Static Shield."

"Right, everything happened at once, must've just slipped my mind." Lily nodded and saw his face relax slightly as a memory of saving her in the recent fight replaced the erased memory she almost brought up.

' _I need to bring this up with Professor Daniels later,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

M turned to Luna as they hopped to a building rooftop. "Where to now," she asked.

"We're two blocks away from where my vision showed me to go." Daphne turned to both of them as they blinked rapidly.

"What happened?"

"EMF design from the twins," said Luna. "The First Sons are picking out Technomancers who aren't reacting to the lack of power out in public. Those not having seizures and who could easily fight back against them."

"It's smart," said M before heading in the direction Luna said to go. They got to street level when both Luna and M gripped their heads in pain as a repeating algorithm entered their minds. "Fuck!"

"What's going on," asked Daphne.

"Z-Zip Bomb," said Luna. "It's stopping us from doing anything… aahh!" Daphne watched as both girls collapsed. "Th-there's a device in there! Stop it or break it! It's hurting us and Harry!" Daphne nodded and ran to where Luna pointed. She spotted two men standing outside a door and hid as they aimed their guns at her. She covered her ears as they started firing. She spotted the two girls still writhing in pain and steeled herself before shooting herself into the air with a pillar of ice. She concentrated her magic and formed a large ball of ice before sending it to the First Sons below her while blocking their incoming fire. Both men dived out of the way before they found themselves frozen to the ground instantly.

Daphne looked up and spotted Lucy Kuo nearby. "Nice work, kid," she called. Daphne smiled before rushing to the building. She froze the door before sending a smaller ball of ice than earlier at it, shattering it into pieces. A woman standing nearby Harry and Noir gasped as she turned around to face the now missing door. Daphne glared at the woman who raised her arms in defense.

"Please," she said. "I didn't want to do it! He has some sort of control over me! I didn't want to do it!" Daphne ignored her before moving to Harry and looking up at the claws holding him and Noir in the air. She spotted the device on the ground and picked it up before freezing it in her hand and smashing it by throwing the device against a wall. The look on discomfort on Harry's face ceased immediately and outside, she could hear Luna and M start to quiet down. A mechanical snarling sound caught her attention from above her. She looked up and spotted the claws holding the two unconscious Technomancers start to move.

"Oh, fuck me…" She backed away as the ceiling opened up and two mechanical beasts attached to the claws in the shape of a tiger leapt down and snarled at her. Red cybernetic eyes glared at her as the two mechanical predators circled her. "Ma'am, can you move?" The woman nodded. "Good, because I need you to get the people outside to help me." The mechanical tiger holding Harry roared and charged at Daphne. The girl barely made a wall of ice in time to try and stop the swipe of its paw only for it to smash through the wall. Daphne screamed in surprise as a ball of ice impacted with its head and froze its servos solid. Both tigers turned to the doorway and Lucy stared them down.

The tiger holding Harry growled softly and started heating up its body, yellow lightning draining Harry as it did. "It's using a Storm Dragon Lure," said Luna from behind Lucy. "They're using the two of them as extra batteries to operate."

"How do we get them out," asked Daphne.

"What are they made of," asked M.

"Inner components are copper," said the woman behind them. "But the armor is made of titanium. You'll never be able to hurt them with your Electrokinesis."

"Titanium is susceptible to heat in an oxygen rich environment," said M. "But it looks like the heating is controlled."

"Besides," said Luna. "The fire would burn Harry and Noir."

"Little help would be nice," called Daphne as she ducked under another swipe as the second tiger leapt at Lucy.

"There's an override chip in their heads," said the woman. "If you can get a signal to them, you can take control of them and appear on their IFF sensors as friendly. But that requires getting close and using a physical port."

"Not a problem," said Luna. "Daphne. Do you have that device Dr. Zhou created?!"

"Can't reach it," said Daphne as she froze her tiger's paw to the ground before dodging a swipe from the other paw. Daphne spotted a blur of blue as Holly shot from the holo-emitters in Luna's armor to her position. She grabbed the device from a pouch at Daphne's back and pressed the button before dropping it in the center of the room. Both tigers' movements slowed as their servos started freezing. Luna got in close to the tiger holding Noir and planted Holly's chip in its head. The tiger roared as its limbs started heating up without Draining Noir. The red eyes turned blue and the tiger shook its head before turning on the other one.

It tackled the other tiger to the ground and held it down with its jaws as Luna removed the chip and planted it into the other tiger. The tiger roared and thrashed before its eyes turned blue as well and let Harry down. The girls breathed a sigh of relief before Daphne turned to Lucy. "How did you even find us?"

"Isabel gave me a GPS tracking device and told me which signal was Luna's who never blocks her own signal." Lucy held up a tablet. "Cole's on the ship with Cindy and Padma. I'm surprised they weren't joining the rest of you."

"They stayed behind to guard the jet and Cindy," said Luna. "Plus, we have an uneven ratio of Conduits to Mechanists. And this way, we have someone to contact the rest of us quickly in case the First Sons find the landing area."

"And where's Isabel?"

"With her dad, killing First Sons and restoring power to the city to help the native Technomancers." Luna looked outside as she felt energy flowing in a Dark section nearby. "Feels like they got another plant up and running. We need to get other Technomancers to start helping, this city is too big for just us."

"What about the law enforcement," asked the woman.

"GIGN has been contacted and are deploying wherever they can. Technomancers are moving out to engage the First Sons as well following the tips on the forums." Luna picked up the remains of the Zip Bomb device. "We need to get word out about more of these devices possibly being deployed."

"That's the only one," said the woman.

"The Commander is like us. He can reconstruct a device after looking at it just once. I doubt he's stupid enough to just bring one device."

"On my way here," said Lucy. "I saw a man tangled in cables coming from the ground. It looked like he was unconscious and had some weird eye whirring all over the place."

"Auror Alastor Moody," said M. "I think he was called here to assist with the investigations into the First Sons."

"Auror," asked the woman. They turned to her and realized she wasn't a part of the Magical Community. She was a No-Maj scientist who developed devices the First Sons had just used against them. A dangerous enemy or powerful ally.

"Ma'am," asked Luna. "How did the First Sons get you to help them?"

* * *

Lena and Tonks groaned as they drained a nearby lamppost to heal the bullet wounds they'd received while helping a group of civilians. Their armors protected their chest, but the armor was weakest around the joints and limbs. "Remind me to talk with Mr. Akagi about the armor," said Tonks. "I hate getting shot."

"Oh, I'll do more than remind you. I'll go with you to give my two Knuts to the man," said Lena. They stood up as a Technomancer ran over to them.

"Are you two alright," asked the man with a French accent.

"Yeah," said Tonks. "Just swell."

"Hogwarts students, right?" The two looked at him. "A few Technomancers told us that you were here helping the citizens. We weren't about to let you people save our own asses without us. We came to help."

"All the help is appreciated," said Lena. "For now, focus on getting people out of harms way. Only engage when you have no choice. And…"

"Have a Mechanist look for the weak Points in the armor. We've read the tips in the forums." He looked beyond them and paused. "Mon dieu…" They turned around and spotted a man with a silver mask standing a few yards away from them.

"Lena Oxton. Nymphadora Tonks. I see Izzy is getting power restored to the city. I thought this would be too easy. Thank you for giving me and my men a challenge. Give my regards to Harry when you see him next." The Commander tossed a device at their feet and the Zip Bomb activated, sending the repeating algorithm into any Technomancer within its radius. The Commander snapped and cables restrained them to the ground from beneath the street.

" _Sir,"_ came a call over his radio. _"We need backup! He's a fucking monster! We can't- argh!"_ The Commander turned off his radio before Flash Stepping onto the roof of a building and walking away from the disoriented Technomancers. Tonks growled as her purple lightning coursed around her and to the device before it short circuited. The algorithm stopped and Tonks then morphed her body to slip out of the cables.

"Nobody calls me Nymphadora…" She formed a small blade of plasma and cut through the cables holding Lena and the French Technomancer. "Warn others about that device. We need to find our friends." The boy nodded and Charged into a powerline. Tonks stomped on the device and glared at where the Commander went.

"We can't fight him," said Lena.

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to."

"Let's go!" They Charged away, leaving a cloaked drone watching over the events of the city.

* * *

As he surveyed the footage his drones were compiling, the Voice, Mr. Harper, watched the Hogwarts Technomancers coordinating with the French Technomancers and No-Maj emergency services. "What's your game, Commander? Why Lyon? It's not just because of Interpol, so what is your endgame?" He heard a blip and switched screens. His eyes widened as he spotted an update. A massive electrical storm that had more than just rain in the forecast was moving against projected winds. He pulled out a phone and tried to call his Specialist in the field. "M! Come in! Storm Dragons are heading for…" He exclaimed as a blaring noise erupted from his phone. He smashed it and turned back to his screens as they shut down around him. "Dammit!"


	29. Battle of Lyon Pt 2: Joining the Fight

**(Iscariot Headquarters)**

Alexander Anderson coughed into a handkerchief and winced as he spotted blood on it. "Fucking useless treatments…" The old man stood up and grabbed his cane to help him walk. While he'd stayed fit, the cancer was beginning to take its toll on him, and the treatments felt worse than the disease itself. He went to a computer and typed a command before the image of a woman appeared on it. "Dr. Benoit. Thank you again for your assistance in this."

"You're welcome, Father Anderson," said Sasha with a small grin.

"Should you really be working right now? Isabel told me you're due any moment."

"She shouldn't," said Zed of screen. "But that's my wife for ya, always pushing herself more than she needs to."

"Hush," said Sasha before turning back to the screen. "You know, we've been testing this stuff for a few months now. And we still don't know what it can do."

"We've found out here. I got the update a while ago from one of the labs. If you have some nearby, run an electrical current through it."

"Zed?"

"On it," said Zed off screen as Anderson started coughing again.

"Are you alright?"

"Bloody chemo. Its worse than the actual cancer," said the Judas Priest.

"Why didn't you ask Isabel to help?"

"She offered. I declined. The cancer's too far along. Heinkel seems to think it's this unknown substance that caused it."

"Oh, now you tell me."

"You knew the this is why I wanted Isabel to help with this. She's not walking around with a baby in her womb. At least I hope not."

"I know, and Isabel isn't seeing anyone. And she's not one for flings. So, I highly doubt she has a bun in the oven."

"Whoa," said Zed. "Sasha look at this!" Anderson saw a blue light reflect off of Sasha's face as she turned to her husband off screen.

"That's… gah!"

"What's wrong," asked Anderson.

"Sasha," called Zed as he rushed to his wife. She screamed in pain and behind her, a blue glowing orb surrounded a table and lifted it into the air before it was flung away.

"Zachry! Get your wife to a bloody hospital, now!" Anderson erupted into another coughing fit. He tapped a button on his computer again. "Heinkel! Get ahold of Isabel! Sasha is going into labor!"

"Father Anderson," said the German sharpshooter. "Pope Benedict XVI has just resigned. The College of Cardinals are meeting for a Conclave and you're being asked to attend. I'll get Isabel, but you need to hurry."

"Of all the bloody… tell the Cardinals I'll be right there. Though, why I'm being summoned is the real question." Anderson coughed once more as he left his office and an unknown symbol appeared on the computer screen. A black sun in front of a triangle holding a circle and vertical line in its center.

* * *

 **(Lyon Outskirts, 'Borrowed' Hellsing Jet)**

Cindy turned around as the recue team carried Harry and Noir into the jet. She went to her son and look him over in worry. "They planted a device known as a Zip Bomb near them," said Isabel. "Dr. Simmons, here, was controlled to work for them. She made several devices to counter Natural Technokinetics." Cindy looked at her confused until she realized the implications. Dr. Simmons was No-Maj, with no knowledge of the Magical World. Mundane World terminology was required. She looked past them to see Cole helping a scarred man limp his way into the jet.

"Ruddy bastard," muttered the man. "The boy gave me the hint about attacks from any direction without so much as a gesture, and I failed to notice it."

"Auror Moody," asked Cindy. "Why are you here?"

"I was asked to help with the reconnaissance by one of the French Auror's working with Interpol."

"There's that term again," said Simmons. "What on Earth is an Auror?"

"Way to go," muttered Isabel.

"No use beating around the bush," said Moody. His eye, which had remained still in the presence of Dr. Simmons since he'd been woken up, once more began whirring about the place. Simmons stared at it in fascination.

"What on Earth…"

"One of you Technomancers head on outside. We've got company, a man is creeping up on us from the West."

"I'll go," said Cole. "I can't hold back the juice anymore while in here. Is it just the one?"

"Aye. And I think he's reaching for a communication device. Best get out there now." Cole nodded and ran outside. Isabel looked up at the lights of the jet as they flickered for a second, followed by a man's startled scream.

"Shouldn't you be turning power back on in the city," asked Padma.

"I told my dad how to do it," said Isabel.

"You're going to trust your father to not go for a walk if he gets bored," asked Cindy. Isabel stayed silent for a second before blanching.

"Good point. I'll be back." Isabel Disapparated away, leaving Simmons looking startled.

"Where did she go," she asked. "How did she do that?! Who are you people?!"

"That's going to take a bit of explaining," said Harry with a groan. Cindy turned to him surprised and saw that Padma and Su were feeding him and Noir electricity.

"Harry," she exclaimed as she hugged him. Harry hugged her back slightly and shook his head before turning to Dr. Simmons.

"That Zip Bomb was ingenious, Dr. Simmons."

"So were those mechanical tigers," said Daphne.

"I'm sorry, mechanical what now?"

"Those," said Daphne as she pointed outside of the jet. Cindy and Harry made their way to the exit and saw the two tigers standing guard at the ramp.

"I miss all of the fun stuff."

"You and me both," said Cindy.

"Fighting those things wasn't fun," said Daphne. "I'm lucky Holly got to my Blizzard in time."

"Speaking of," said Luna. She turned to M. "Where's the helmet?"

"Right," said Harry. "Of course you'd see that I need a new one. I'd fix the old one, but the whole thing was smashed, even my magic wouldn't be able to fix it without my lab."

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Simmons. "Did you say 'magic'?"

"I did. My mom will inform you on more of the subject. Right now, we need to get back out there."

"You're not going anywhere," said Cindy. "You're staying here."

"Mom, now's not the time to argue. The Commander is here in Lyon. If we can apprehend him, we can stop the First Sons here and now and postpone Revelation Day until we know the whole world is ready, not just most of it."

"Harry, he's beaten you twice now. Once at Singapore, once here."

"I'm not beaten. He surprised us, but he's lost that ability now. I need to stop him."

"You need to rest. We don't know what that thing did to you."

"Mom, people are being hurt and killed out there! I have to stop this now!"

"You're just a child! This isn't on you!"

"Kid," said Cole as he came back in. "Listen to Cindy. You're injured, you're out of this fight."

"I'm fine!" Harry's arms sparked up red and the power in the jet flickered once more.

"You're angry. You're too distracted to fight properly. It's like with me with Trish. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?! While we're here arguing, the First Sons are out there hunting my people down! My friends are all out there! I need to be out there too!"

"Harry," exclaimed Daphne. The young Technomancer turned to her. She took his hand and ignored the shock she got when she did. Luna turned to M and whispered something to her as Daphne looked Harry in the eye. "Please listen to them. Luna described the pain that Zip Bomb put her and M in. And Dr. Simmons said that you forced yourself to Reboot to counter its effects but that it looked like you were using your powers to do so. Which means you forced your mind to undergo an extreme amount of pain to force yourself to pass out. That's dangerous, Harry."

"Daphne, you can't expect me to leave them out there without backup. They'll be killed!"

"And you'll make a difference?!"

"I've fought them before! This is my fight!"

"Now," said Luna. She and M aimed their wands at Harry and shot bolts at him. Instead of the normal blue lightning, however, the bolts were green. Even more surprising, Harry exclaimed as he was _shocked_.

"What did you do," asked Cole as Harry panted slightly.

"Positive energy to counter the negative energy his anger was giving off. Green lightning is a natural occurrence in lightning storms. You just never see it because it's inside the storm. Positive energy to negative energy. And because Harry was exuding nothing but negative energy, he was shocked." Harry shook his head as his eyes shifted to pure green with white circuit outlines and another Kessler Node activated.

" _ **Green lightning. A rarely seen phenomenon, but when it is, it is awe inspiring. When we get hit with it, however…" Harry saw an image of Kessler getting hit with green lightning. His arms sparked up with green electricity and mechanical devices around him sparked brightly until they began moving as one. "If we are angry, we are shocked much to my surprise. It unlocks our latent mechanical mastery. For one who already has a small mechanical control, the results are more potent. You can hear the Voice of the Machines, as well as increased healing magic and giving you a further step to fully acquiring my lightning. Phoenix tears may have given you a brief taste, but this will be more of an appetizer, my Apprentice. And when your Magical Binds are fully gone, I wonder what will happen…**_

Harry blinked and shook his head. He opened his hand and saw his lightning sparking green, briefly turning white, and turning to a greenish-blue hue. "Brilliant…" Harry turned to Noir and sent a Healing Pulse throughout the jet. Noir gripped her head slightly, the block placed on her with the first Zip Bomb she encountered before working with Harry.

"Those bastards," she muttered, her voice giving off a heavy French accent. Harry chuckled slightly.

"I was right." Noir drained him slightly

"Silence, toi." She flicked his nose for emphasis. "We don't have time for this. Lyon is in danger."

"Right," said M. "Try to keep up, Second Rate."

"Harry," said Cindy. "You're not…"

"Mom, what do you expect me to do? I can't just sit back while they're in danger. I need to help them. If I don't we're looking at a lot of trouble."

"Tonks and Lena have just encountered the Commander," said Luna as she turned to them. "He had another Zip Bomb on him, but Tonks' physiology helped her break free as she shifted her mind to counter the device and her body to slip out of her restraints."

"How did he create another one," asked Dr. Simmons.

"He's resourceful," said Harry. "How's Izzy handling the power situation?"

" _We're halfway done,"_ said Isabel over a radio. _"Me and Dad restored power to half the city now, but we ran into a problem, more of those tiger things were guarding the last plant. Dad took care of them, but they're tough."_

"How much of that did you hear," asked Harry.

" _All of it. Holly has me on open coms. Cindy, this is all hands on deck. My who knows how many Technomancers were killed in the first strike. With Power being restored, the First Sons are bound to step up their attacks to try and stop resistance. Harry has experience fighting them, he can relay information on how they act to the people out there who are fighting back against the First Sons. It's either that or have them all running blind as the First Sons pick them off one by one."_

"Dammit…" said Cindy.

"Mom," said Harry. "Please."

"…Fine, but I'm going with you all. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while you're in trouble. I'm going with you. And don't worry about me lagging behind. I can beat Cole when it comes to climbing, you know."

"Really?"

"Don't bring it up," said Cole. "Who else is going?"

"We'll stay here and protect Dr. Simmons," said Padma. "I'm afraid I'm going to be rubbish in a fight. My aim isn't like the others, but I can use tech to protect us better than anyone besides Harry."

"And I have better healing magic," said Millicent. "We can stay back."

"Should we really be using those words around her," asked Daphne.

"She'll learn soon enough," said Luna as the Seer turned to Dr. Simmons. "Sorry, ma'am. We need to leave you here for now, but when we get back, we'll explain everything. For now…" Luna placed two fingers to the confused and frightened scientist's temple and sent a small jolt to knock the woman out. She and Harry caught her and placed her into one of the seats before reclining it. "Harry, what does that helmet of yours do?"

"It's a prototype upgrade with a preloaded data file holding items I've Digitized. Spare parts, amplifiers, and…" Harry pulled on the helmet and Circuit lines traveled up his arm to the helmet before the Tesla Staff Mk. II appeared in his hand. Luna saw the helmet had a more draconic style to it rather than the eagle design of the Hayabusa.

"Taking the dragon obsession a bit too far, Harry," said Daphne.

"Shut up. Dragons are cool." Harry aimed the staff outside and at one of the tigers. A small bolt fired at the mechanical beast and its eyes turned green. Harry grinned as he saw through the tiger's eyes and moved beside it. He turned to Luna and M. "How did you two generate green lightning?"

"We just focused on positive energy to send to you in an attempt to calm you down," said Luna.

"Positive energy to negative energy. Need to keep that in mind. Holly, please." Luna removed Holly from her helmet and handed it to Harry who plugged it into the prototype helmet.

"6 Terrabyte storage space," asked Holly as she appeared on his visor. "It's so roomy in here. How on earth did you manage it?"

"Kessler's design. I managed to unlock more and more of his personal tech designs."

"Harry, I'm starting to worry about that. He Uploaded so much information into your head as well as the Nodes, what if he gave you more than just information?"

"You're worried he uploaded a copy of his consciousness into my mind to act as a virus, aren't you?" Holly nodded to him. "Then I'm counting on you to keep an eye on me. You know my behavioral patterns. If I alter them in any way, tell Izzy and incapacitate me. For now, let's go save Lyon."

* * *

 **(Tour de Crédit Lyonnais)**

The Commander stood atop the Tour de Crédit Lyonnais and looked over the city completely before turning his head to the skies as a massive storm cloud moved in. "Sir," said one of his Lieutenants. "They've gotten another plant up. Power's been restored to 75% of the city. Our men can't seem to stop them, they've got some sort of monster with them! We keep getting reports of…"

"A blood sucking monster, I know. Subject is known as Alucard, or Dracula if you prefer."

"You didn't tell me we'd be going off against a fucking vampire!"

"Truth be told. I was hoping that crimson fucker would stay away from here. We weren't ready for him yet. But it seems hope only lasts so long against fate. Pull your men back from the streets. They're following a pattern. Fall into one of the remaining power plants, set up Riot Control. And tell the other lieutenants not to engage the Technomancers with that storm incoming. We don't need them getting a power boost in all of this."

" _Sir,"_ came a call over the radio. _"MacGrath and Delacour are loose. The automatons are gone as well."_

"Find them and capture them. The Beacons need to be on our side."

" _Yes, sir!"_ The Commander stared at the storm clouds and grunted before Apparating away.

"Lieutenant. Change of plans. Have your men set up Riot Control but send them out to the streets. Hunt down MacGrath and bring him and the masked girl to me alive. The other Beacons will follow after their leader and friend. When you obtain them, bring them to this rooftop."

"What about you sir?" The Commander unloaded a magazine from the .45 auto he kept as a side arm and loaded a specially marked one.

"I'm going for a walk…"

* * *

 **(Streets of Lyon)**

Harry sniped away at the Artificial Technos down at street level as M and Noir divebombed them and Daphne blasted away with Ice Blasts, freezing them in place long enough for her friends and M to get their shots off.

"You guys work well together," said Cole behind Harry.

"M adapts well, Noir has been working with Interpol fighting them since they arrived here, and me and Daphne have been training together," said Harry. "We're almost to Blaise's GPS coordinates, what do you want to do?"

"Find this Commander and get some payback for last time. Time to see if he can handle the Amp to the face. By the way," said Cole. "I hear you have an upgrade for me?"

"Yeah." Harry took hold of the Amp and Dismantled it before adding coils to the shaft and hooks to the prongs before putting the weapon back together and extending out the prongs before they hooked onto a barrel left on the roof. "These upgrades to the Amp can give you a longer range for melee attacks. While not as long as your Lightning Tether, the Amp's Extension Coils can reach out and latch onto nearby enemies to pull them into melee range or nearby objects to hurl them at enemies. This also comes with a theory. You could potentially fire Lightning Bolts or other variants from the prongs of the Amp for more precise and powerful hits."

"I'll give it a try. Oh yeah, figured out a new spell to use on enemy fighters. I call it Data Purge. It's not like a normal one on a computer. Generate lightning in your arms and pulse it out around you with the same power behind it as an Overload Burst. Any enemies within reach become disoriented and panic as they see their allies with guns. They start firing at the people they presume are immediate threats to their lives."

"So it zaps their memories for a short amount of time before they restore. That's slightly evil."

"Hey, if it means me and civilians aren't in the line of fire for a few moments, it's necessary."

"I suppose."

"Get to your friends, kid. I'll wrap things up with these assholes."

"Got it." Harry sent an Ice Bomb in the air before hitting it with a Lightning Bolt and making it turn into snow. The children on the ground and in the air turned to it before heading back to the roof as Cole Thunderdropped down to the First Sons below. Harry turned to the girls as they got to his level. "Cole's going to mop these guys up. Let's get going." They nodded and started following Harry to where Blaise and Lily had set up a treatment area with local emergency services. M paused momentarily as her phone's call tone started up. She brought the phone to her ear.

"M," she heard her employer speak up before static sounded.

"Mr. Harper," she asked.

"… _Stor… head…"_ She winced away from the phone as a blaring sound emitted from her phone before it exploded in her hand. She shouted out in surprise and pain as she gripped her hand. Harry rushed over to her.

"What happened," he asked.

"I don't know… but my boss just called, and my phone suddenly exploded. I need to get back. I think something is wrong."

"We need you here."

"My boss…"

"I'm sure he's fine," said Daphne.

"Someone like him would probably hide and wait things out if things were looking bad," said Harry. "We need to stop the First Sons here and now. Harry looked up as he heard thunder in the distance and spotted a mass of storm clouds heading towards Lyon. "And it looks like fate is on our side. Massive powerup incoming."

"That's odd," said Holly as she appeared in front of them all. "The weather report for Lyon didn't predict a storm coming." Harry frowned as he looked at the incoming clouds.

"Wanna say something else, Second Rate," asked M. Harry turned on his helmet radio.

"Is anyone near the storm right now," he asked.

" _Me and Pansy are at the edge of the city closest to the storm,"_ replied Draco.

"Holly says its unusual. I need you two to investigate."

" _We'll get some locals to take over search and rescue,"_ said Pansy.

"Alright. Blaise, we're on our way to your position."

" _Hurry up,"_ said Blaise. _"Locals just told me that there's helicopters in the area. If they get close we can't defend the triage area."_

"I see them," said Noir. "I'll intercept." Harry nodded as the masked girl grew her techno-organic wings and took off after the nearby helicopters.

"Will she be alright," asked Daphne.

"She'll be fine," said Luna. "We need to get moving." Harry looked down at the streets as he saw Cole and Lucy tag team an Artificial Technomancer with Cole zapping the frozen man and causing the ice to shatter and knock the man unconscious.

" _We could use some help here,"_ called Tonks over the radio. _"Lena is down. Knocked out by one of those tiger things. Me and the locals can't get close, it just keeps draining us."_

"Tell them I'm on my way," said Daphne. "I can freeze them long enough to get other's away."

"We'll go too," said Harry as Holly shrank and appeared on his shoulder. "Holly can reprogram them."

"Me and Lovegood will get to your friends at the triage area," said M. "Until I receive word from my employer, I might as well help you."

"No, never mind that it's only what a decent human being would do," muttered Daphne.

"I'm only here because I'm following orders to help Harry. I couldn't care less what happens to anyone else."

"You're bad at lying, you know," said Luna as she pressed a button on her pack. Harry watched as a hose extended from the pack and into her hand. She aimed past Harry and pulled the trigger. Harry turned around and spotted a First Son had gotten to their level and was now stuck to a wall with web.

"Is that…" started Harry.

"Acromantula webbing. There's a giant nest of them in the Forbidden Forest."

"When the hell did you… never mind. We need to hurry." The girls nodded and the group split up with Luna and M heading towards the triage center in the northern part of the city.

"Do you know Ionic Shift," asked Luna as she landed down at street level a block away from the triage area.

"Ionic what?"

"That's a no then. When that storm comes in, I'll give you a crash course. Basically, it shifts you from one variant to another. Harry discovered it when fighting a masked Aquamancer a few months ago."

"Masked Aquamancer?" Luna noted M's thoughtful silence but put it aside as they got to their destination just as Lily caused a Pulse Wave to heal multiple people at once.

"Nice job, Adder." Lily nodded to Luna, a smiling emoji appearing on her visor.

"Welcome to the party," said Blaise as he set up a turret. "Make sure your visors are set to the same frequency as this turret. Otherwise you'll get hit with tranquilizer darts."

"Aren't First Sons wearing Kevlar," asked M.

"I designed this to target specific areas the Kevlar doesn't protect. My darts don't puncture skin hard enough for a large needle. Just enough to get to a nearby vein." Outside of his view, M and Luna shook her head when she sensed they were about to bring up their first encounter in Lyon. Blaise turned to them. "This site hasn't been on their radar as much as the others, namely because we don't make a lot of noise. Unlike some people."

" _Whoo,"_ sounded George and Fred over the radio.

"What are those two idiots doing," asked Luna.

"They modified one of those tigers to fly," came Lily's text reply.

"Of course they did." They heard explosions from the radio and more whoops of joy as well as a mechanical roar. "Would you two stop drawing attention to yourselves?!"

" _More people attacking us means less attacking the civilians,"_ shouted George.

"That's all well and done until they start threatening civilians directly to get you down to their level. Play this smart." She shut off her radio and growled. "Idiots."

"But they're effective," said Blaise. "If anyone can cause mayhem and get away without dire consequences, it's Gemini."

"Why do you call them that," asked M.

"Their inseparable twins. It fits. Pretty much all of us have a codename based on the constellations. The Divination students started calling us that after Luna's Seer abilities became more known throughout the school."

"Why?"

"We just went with it," came Lily's reply. "Incoming!" Blaise looked up and spotted grenades soaring towards them. Lily stood in front of the triage area and sent out an Overload Burst, knocking the grenades away from the wounded and emergency vehicles. Blaise sent a few Lightning Bolts towards the incoming First Sons and Luna Charged into a nearby powerline to move behind the terrorists. M turned on her portable generator and took to the air before firing down at the First Sons after Materializing an assault rifle as Lily helped move the most injured into ambulance vehicles.

"This is gonna be a long day," muttered Blaise as he lobbed a Shock Grenade at the terrorists.

Harry turned to Daphne as they moved to Lena and Tonks' position. "What can I expect from the tigers?"

"Limb ripping, electricity draining tails, heating coils to overcome our Cryomancy. It's like they were created specifically created to combat you."

"Well, there's a flattering thought. Also horrifying to think about how they knew about Cryomancy. I haven't used it much." Harry looked up as the helicopter Noir had taken on started falling from the sky. "Crap baskets…" Daphne turned to it just as the entire craft started turning blue before it was absorbed by a very exhausted looking L'ange Noir as she landed on a nearby roof. "You ok?!"

"Oui," she replied. "J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour recharger."

"Well, you did just Digitize an entire helicopter."

"It was that, or let the people down below get crushed like ants!" Noir drained a nearby roof light and sighed. "At least I will have a new toy to take apart. Where on earth did they get an attack helicopter?"

"Where did they get any of the equipment they use? We've been trying to answer that question for a long time." Harry looked up at the storm. It was closing in on the city at a rapid rate. Harry turned on his radio. "Draco, Pansy, how far are you from the storm?"

"Storm is still a few miles away from the city, but we found a telescope to give us a better view."

"There's no rain," said Pansy. "Doesn't rain normally fall from a storm like this?"

"Not necessarily," said Harry. "What about the clouds, what do you see?"

"Hold on." Harry looked at the storm and thought he'd heard a roar in the distance over the thunder.

"Please don't be what I think it is…"

"All I see is lightning. Wait…"

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw a shape in the storm from the lightning… I think it was just my mind playing a trick on me."

"What did you think you saw?"

"I thought I saw something with wings flying in the storm."

"Dammit…"

"What's wrong," asked Daphne.

"Pansy, Draco, fall back to one of the triage zones. Get the word out to the locals for some of the Technomancers to act as lightning rods for the storm coming in. If it's just lightning, we don't have to worry about Malfunctions. At the first sign of rain, have everyone get inside, but I doubt there will be any."

"Quoi," asked Noir.

"I hope I'm wrong this time. But if I'm not, we need to find a way to lure a storm dragon away from Lyon without too many people seeing it."

* * *

 **(Akagi Industries)**

Danzo was going over the latest sales report when his niece ran into the office. "Uncle! The ship! Harry's ship! It started up!" Danzo looked up at her and shot from his seat. The two ran to the lab and saw the ship hovering in the spot where they'd just completed building the first design of the ship.

"What the hell happened," he muttered. "Is there anyone in there?!"

"It's empty," called one of the technicians. "It just booted up!" Danzo watched as the magically concealed retractable roof opened up.

"Yamada! Close it up!" Up in a booth a man under the _Imperius_ raised a gun to his head and fired just as the ship activated an unknown cloaking device and left the building, the blast back knocking everyone off of their feet. Danzo and Sakura looked up at it as it flew straight up, its outline leaving a hole in the clouds above as it left the troposphere to the stratosphere. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry this is taking a bit longer than normal. Again, with my mom working from home, I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I'll try and dish out as many updates as I can, but I can't give you an estimate as to how much that would be. Please bear with me. Also, sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, I was saving it for the next one. Until next time, Y'all!**


	30. Battle of Lyon Pt 3: Ground War

Isabel looked around as she and her father entered the last plant. So far, there was no opposition unlike the last few. "Ok, what the fuck are they planning? There's no guards, no tigers…"

"You know this last one is a trap."

"Could they make it any more obvious?" She walked up to the console and started working through the startup procedures. "Watch my back, please Dad. I don't want to get caught off guard."

"I would've thought this would bring out your Vampiric Instincts, dear!"

"Not a chance. I am not a psychopath. I'm a scientist."

"Eh. Tomato, to-mah-to."

"Seriously, who the hell says-gah!"

"Rrragh!" Father and daughter gripped their heads as the power came on and a device they hadn't noticed in the room until now started up. With their enhanced hearing, this was torture for them. Their only solace was that the machine wasn't running on enough power to rupture their insides.

"How do you like the USW," asked a modulated voice in front of them. From behind the device walked out the Commander. "Ultrasonic Weapon. Normally, these things are only deployed outdoors. But when I learned you were here I couldn't help bringing this thing out. I'd hoped to wait to use it, but you've killed a lot of my men." He stood in front of them, his mask blocking out the brunt of the sonic waves and echoes. "Isabel Daniels and the infamous Alucard. My Sonic Cannon here should be on a setting low enough that this won't kill you. But you still should be able to hear me." He knelt down in front of Isabel. "How are you feeling?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Language, missy. A lady shouldn't be speaking in such a way." He moved in front of Alucard and kicked his pistols away from the man. "The Crimson Monster. I've heard of you. Your reputation is a literal sea of blood. Nice to know even a devil made monster like you can be brought to his knees. But just in case…" the Commander aimed a familiar looking weapon at Alucard and fired twice, taking out his kneecaps.

"Holy bullets…" said Alucard with a wild grin. "Someone's been making deals with Iscariot."

"They're not the only ones who know how to make them."

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT," shouted Isabel as she eyed the gun.

"This? I picked it off the body of a dead soldier in Vietnam. Guy was burnt to a crisp. He wasn't going to need it anymore."

"Oh," said Alucard with a grin as his wounds slowly healed. "You pressed the Elijah button. You shouldn'ta done that." The Commander turned to Isabel and saw bullets of blood shoot out at him. He dove to the side and heard the projectiles collide with the USW.

"GIVE THAT BACK," shouted Isabel as she lunged at him. Alucard grinned and slowly stood up, his knees back to normal.

"There's Daddy's Little Girl! Have fun sweetie! Hehehehehahahahahahah!"

* * *

 **(Evacuated office building- First Son FOB)**

Cole climbed up to the roof, careful to avoid any window on the ten-story building. "Monsieur Cole," came the call on his modified cell phone. "Be careful up there."

"I'll be fine, Inspector," replied Cole. "My powers make sure a fall from this height won't kill me."

"I'm not willing to bank a report on your death if you fall on hearsay."

"Don't worry. Listen, you and the GIGN drive those bastards up after I send a surge throughout the building to knock out the lights from top to bottom. I'll start converging down and taking care of people that try to hole up."

"Will you be ok? Harry told me how your abilities work."

"I'll be fine. When I started working more indoors with the NSA, Harry built me a small portable generator to keep me stable. Lights out in three, two…" Cole sent a surge through a fuse box at the top of the building and used his magic short out all of the energy in the building. On cue, Inspector Vermillion nodded to the GIGN team next to him and they made their way into the building. The lights throughout the building had been knocked out by Cole, leaving only the natural light flowing in from the windows. Cole watched the anti-terrorist unit storm into the building and grinned to himself. "Show time."

First Son Charlie Squad had been ordered to use the office building as a Forward Operating Base at the beginning of the assault. Sergeant Riviera didn't like what they were doing, but after the Commander shared with him what exactly the future held, any reservations he had vanished. Only he and Echo Squad were given this privilege as well as any of their Technokinetics. Why this was the case was unknown to him, but what wasn't was their objective. Create chaos and draw out the children Kessler marked as Beacons for the future. Riviera looked up at the ceiling as the lights went out. "Dammit. Charlie Squad be ready for enemy combatants. Charlie-2, Charlie-4, return to base."

"Posez vos armes et vos mains sur votre tête," came an exclamation from the stairway to the floor they were on. The shout was met with gunfire aimed at the doorway. Inspector Vermillion nodded to the GIGN captain and flashbangs were tossed through the doorway before the counter-terrorist unit charged in. Strobe flashlights at the end of modified shotguns disoriented the First Sons who rushed to engage the intruders. Riviera turned to the single Technokinetic next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"The Commander's upgrade isn't progressed enough for the lack of energy to affect me fully, but I do have a slight migraine," replied the woman next to him.

"Good. If it looks like we're losing ground, get as many of our men out of here as possible. Even if I'm not one of them."

"Sir?"

"We may be committing terrorist acts, but I'll be damned if I don't see my team get out of harms way."

"Huh," said a gruff voice behind him. "Touching." Riviera turned around and came face to face with the Demon of Empire City, Cole MacGrath. "Guess you guys aren't total monsters."

"We've been flanked. Get our men out!"

"I don't think so." Cole fired a Lightning Bolt at the woman's head, only for it to just be absorbed. She glared at Cole before leveling her weapon at him. A concussive wave of sound hit Cole in the chest and sent him through a wall.

"He should be down for a while," said the woman. "Sergeant…"

"I gave you an order, Carlyle. Follow them. Me and a few others need to stay back and cover your retreat. Besides, Commander gave me a few toys to use against Cole MacGrath. I can handle my own long enough to deal with your device. Get going!" Corporal Carlyle hesitated before saluting to her Sergeant and gathering as many of their squad as she could before pressing a button on a device hanging on her hip. Those gathered looked around as a large metal ring surrounded them and electricity pulsed through each of them before they all disappeared.

"That was a neat trick," said Cole as he climbed back through the whole. "Mind telling me where they went?"

"How about you pry the information from my mind, Technomancer."

"Works for me." Cole shot a Lightning Bolt at the man's chest and saw the electricity dissipate into a pair of gauntlets the Sergeant was wearing.

"Yeah. Won't be as easy as that, Demon."

"Good, been wanting an interesting fight for a while now." Cole brought out his Amp and extended it to the full length. Cole swung at the Sergeant and found the Amp deflected before receiving a strong jab to the chest followed by a strong left hook, both strikes draining his electricity. Cole back away slightly before shaking his head and grinning at the Sergeant. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's see how long those things can last." Cole swung the Amp in an overhead arch and switched to a straight kick to the First Son's chest as the Amp was avoided. The kick didn't have any electricity but was still hard enough to wind the soldier. Riviera glared at the Alpha Technomancer and tackled Cole into the wall again, knocking the Amp from his grip. Riviera landed a knee into Cole's kidney and landed a few consecutive punches at his face before Cole kicked the man off of him.

Cole Flashstepped behind Riviera and landed his own combination before landing a kick at the back of his head. Riviera grunted before bracing himself before hitting a desk. Hearing a buzz, he blocked quickly and felt the gauntlet on his left hand shatter and break, his bones breaking as well. Cole charged his leg and landed a Shock Kick at the man's chest, knocking him into the desk. Cole placed the Amp around the downed man's neck and prepared to shock the man only to be blasted in the back with another blast of sound and sent out a window. Riviera looked up and saw Carlyle standing over him. "Orders from the Commander. Anyone who can regroup report to the tower. That means you, sir." The two disappeared in the same fashion as the other First Sons and a block of C4 destroyed the device as the GIGN officers stormed the room. Cole groaned as he stood up and dusted himself off as a flash of blue light shone above him.

"What the flying fuck was that?"

* * *

 **(Downtown Lyon)**

Harry maneuvered over and through the debris left behind after the First Sons assault. Wrecked cars, fallen pieces of building and knocked over streetlamps as he avoided bullets, or his armor deflected the incoming projectiles. Harry kept the attention of the terrorists on him for the most part as he aimed his staff at the grouped-up men while they fired on him. Every shot he took was absorbed by the tigers that hadn't moved from their circling pattern around the First Sons. This entire repeating encounter had been going on for approximately five minutes as Harry tried to pick out who among the men was controlling the tigers while Daphne stayed at a distance, waiting to freeze the tigers for Harry to either implant Holly or manage to get off a green Lightning Bolt to take control of one of them. Harry had tried the later at the beginning of the encounter only to find it required a second-long charge up and the tiger was able to avoid the shot. "Starting to get tired here," he said as he hid behind an overturned car. "Please tell me you've observed something from my circling."

"Yes," said Holly. "The man closest to the furthest tiger has been making subtle hand gestures each time the tigers' movements changed drastically to compensate for your attacks while the man next to him has been watching the rooftops, more than likely watching for another attack from above."

"So he's an Artificial, got it. You got that?"

"Loud and clear," came Nyx's reply. Harry watched as a bird-shaped flame slammed into the man controlling the tiger and one of the tigers as well. The mechanical beast was engulfed in flames and was unable to put them up. The First Sons moved away from the flames, giving Daphne an opening at the remaining tiger.

The young Cryomancer sent a stream of Icy Wind at the tiger, freezing up its servos and halting its movements. Harry took the opportunity to aim his staff at the tiger and charge up a green bolt before landing the shot at the tiger's head. For a second, the tiger turned green and turned on its former allies, swiping at them and cleaving through the ballistic armor of one of them. The First Sons, stunned from the change in circumstances, hesitated for a moment before turning their guns on the tiger, aiming for the joints after switching out the magazines in their assault rifles. Harry took notice and looked at Holly. "They switched their ammunition?"

"To armor piercing rounds," said the A.I.. "Odd. I'd have thought they would use those against you initially."

"So would I. Something's off." One of them pressed an ear to their ear and nodded before getting one of the other's attention as the rest took out both tigers. One pulled out an RPG and fired it into the air. Harry watched as it started veering off to where Nyx was. "Sonofabitch, Nyx, watch out. No flames, it's a goddamn heat seeker."

"Already figured that out," replied Nyx before Harry heard a crack on her side of the radio. Harry watched as the rocket aimed itself from Nyx's former position off in a random direction.

"Shit!"

"Where's it going," asked one of the First Sons.

"Who cares," replied the group's Sergeant as they Dismantled the RPG. "MacGrath is right in front of us, but we can't get anywhere near him. With Williams down, we can't fight him, or that girl he showed up with. With luck, he'll try and stop the rocket from hurting others and give us a chance to regroup with the others. Commanders dealing with that fucking monster who took out Bravo like they were nothing, we have orders to converge on a new area. Get moving." Harry growled softly before he and Daphne went after the rocket.

"Why are we letting that thing just fly off?!"

"We have our orders."

"Innocents will get hurt!"

"O'Malley. I get your reluctance, but everything we're doing is for the future. When the operation is done, go to the Commander. He'll tell you our plans for the future. It's that, or we put a bullet in you here and now." PFC O'Malley took one glance at the rocket before nodding to his Sergeant. "Good. Move out. New orders from the top. Redemption is alone. We nab him, Progress, Acceptance and Ambition will follow to help. Echo-3, move out." With no more opposition, Echo Squad of the First Sons converged with other squads outside of combat on the edge of the city, towards the storm and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

 **(Final Power Plant)**

"RRRAAAGH!" Isabel form blood daggers in her hands and slashed away at the masked man. He evaded with practiced ease and holstered the pistol before pulling out a Kbar Straight Edge and blocked one of the blood blades while kicking the other away. He kicked her away and tossed a flashbang at her feet. Isabel growled and covered her eyes as it went off, her ears still ringing from the USW. The Commander swept her legs out from under her and stabbed the combat knife into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and used her Sanguimancy to control his blood and push him off of her. She pulled out the knife and tossed it aside as she grabbed hold of his jacket, her eyes completely red as her anger controlled her actions. She tossed him aside and into a wall before charging after him and landing a kick in his side, knocking him into the wall again. She landed punch after punch into his face, cracking the mask.

The Commander kicked her off of him and drained power from the plant around them to heal himself. "You can't beat me in here. There's no use trying."

"DIE!" She used her Sanguimancy to lift him into the air and start slowly pulling his limbs apart as she walked over to him. She took the holster from his hip and hovered his masked face in front of her own. "You made a big mistake, Commander. You decided to fuck with me and use the very weapon I bought for the man I loved against me. Now you're going to suffer before I kill you. Funny, Dad's been trying to bring out this side of me all day, and all it took was seeing this. Guess Eli still has a firm grip on my heart. Firm enough that if anyone tarnishes his memory, I get angry. Guess I should thank you Commander, for making me who I really am… Now I need to know who you are, how you recruited your men, and how you got every piece of equipment you've used against my Apprentice and protégé. And your blood should give me just that."

Isabel bit down on the man's neck and a flood of memories rushed into her mind. Memories of the First Sons, Robert Kessler, and a white-haired girl. Shock forced her to let go as her eyes turned back to normal and step away from him as she stared at him. "You…"

Isabel lost control of her magic for a second, long enough for the Commander and slam his head into hers, knocking her out. The cracked part of his mask gave way, revealing a dark brown eye with black and red circuit lines covering his iris under a white eyebrow. He pressed two fingers two her temples and erased the memories she just saw from his mind. He pulled out his radio and turned it to a certain frequency. "Echo-3. Reports came in on Subject Redemption moving towards the storm, more than likely to set up a rendezvous and establish a power-up station for the Technomancers. Incapacitate the girl with him and bring Redemption to the tower alive and in one piece. Now's not the time for failure, gentlemen. The first step depends on this."

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to beat my daughter in her blood rage," said Alucard behind him. "Not many would be able to do that."

"Not many know how to combat your kind. By the way, those bullets have…"

"12 grams of liquid silver at its core. I know. I can feel it running through my veins right now. So, tell me… who are you?"

"The man who's beaten you." The Commander dropped a silver grenade next to Isabel's body. "Pleasure meeting you, Tepes. This won't be the last time we meet." Silver wires shot through the ground and stabbed through Alucard's legs, pinning him in place. Alucard snarled and tried aiming his guns at the Commander. White red and black lightning shot from the broken part of his mask and shocked the guns from his hands and across the room. "I told you. I've beaten you." The Commander Charged away as the grenade lit up and started beeping. Alucard growled as he pulled himself from the holy silver restraints, his natural healing slowing down from what the Commander used against him. He managed to block the grenade and push his daughter a dozen feet away from the grenade, covering it with his own body as silver shrapnel flew through his body and silver and white ash dust filled the air and holy water crashed on his body, tearing the First Vampire apart.

* * *

 **(Lyon Outskirts)**

Draco and Pansy aimed their scopes at the incoming storm, trying to pick out the figure again. "Are we sure Potter is right about this," asked Pansy.

"MacGrath. And who else knows as much about dragons outside of a preserve," replied Draco. "If he thinks a Storm Dragon is heading for Lyon, we should listen. There, six degrees to your right." Pansy adjusted her aim and spotted a brief glimpse of white veined wings and a sky-blue scaled tail swerve into the clouds.

"Damn, just missed it. I thought they'd look darker."

"Maybe it's conditional with the sky."

"Draco Malfoy," said a voice behind them. They turned around and found a team of First Sons behind them, rifles aimed at their heads. "Down on your knees, and you and your friend don't get hurt."

"How the hell did they get close without us knowing," asked Pansy.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," said Draco.

"I'm giving you one last warning," said the First Son Sergeant. "Surrender. Now."

"Not gonna happen." Draco lobbed Shock Grenades at the group, forcing them to dive away before they detonated and the two Technomancers tried to Charge away, only to hit an invisible obstacle. "What the hell?" Pansy activated Schematic and cursed as she looked around them.

"A firewall," she asked.

"What?"

"It's like a digital firewall is blocking our normal paths out!"

"Crap." Draco glanced at the First Sons and saw they were starting to stand up. "Hold on!" Draco picked up Pansy bridal style and jumped off the roof, taking them through the firewall with a significant amount of pain to their heads as they did. Draco landed and groaned as he set her down.

"Let's never do that again…"

"I hear you…"

"Open fire," shouted the Sergeant above them. Draco created a Static Wall to block out the incoming projectiles from above.

"Look out," shouted Pansy as she tackled Draco to the ground. A bullet missed Draco's arms as another First Son squad arrived from inside the building they were on. Pansy's leg was hit by a dart and she screamed as yellow lightning covered her body and drained her energy into the dart itself.

"Pansy!" Draco sent an Overload Burst at the street level First Sons and sent a Shock Rocket at the roof when that group started firing again. "Come in, anyone," he shouted in his radio. "I need help! First Sons have ambushed me and Pansy, she's drained, and I'm flanked! Get to us now! I can't hold out!"

" _We're on our way,"_ shouted Harry. _"Two minutes away!"_

"I'm not going to last two minutes!" Draco stood over Pansy and kept the Static Wall up as more bullets kept him pinned. All at once, three darts of the same design as the one in Pansy's leg hit him in the chest. Draco shouted out as he felt his lightning being drained but kept the Static Wall up as much as he could.

"Cease fire," called one of the First Sons on the ground. "Target is hit with Reduction Darts, no longer a threat." Draco grunted as the shooting stopped and dropped his arms as he started losing consciousness. He heard the Sergeant land on the ground and speak up before he fully passed out.

"Notify the Commander. Subject Redemption is down. Bringing him to the tower and leaving a Calling Card for Progress. Echo-3, move out!"

* * *

After Harry heard Draco's signal cut out, He and Daphne regrouped with M and Noir at the triage area where Lena was Recharging. "What's wrong," asked Lena as Tonks finished healing a little girl who'd scrapped her legs running with her parents away from the fighting.

"First Sons ambushed Draco and Pansy. Their GPS signals cut out in their last known location."

"We haven't seen any First Sons in the last thirty minutes," said Tonks. "And your angel friend took care of the last of the helicopters not long before that."

"Hold on," said Noir as she placed her fingers to Harry's temple. Harry blinked as the Digitized helicopters were Uploaded to his brain. "Evidence for the apprehended pilots."

"What are we gonna do about Scorpio and Aries," asked Tonks.

"Who," asked M.

"Scorpio is Pansy, and Aries is Draco," said Harry. "Our classmates decided to give us nicknames based off of the zodiac after they learned about Luna's Gift. And we need to get to them. But first, we need to find where they went. We need to get to their location. They were at the edge of the city checking out the storm and seeing if my theory was correct." Harry turned his radio on and looked at an overhead view of the city. "Guys, any sign of the First Sons?"

" _Things have been quiet for a few minutes,"_ said Fred. _"They fell back not too long ago."_

" _Why did I hear from a GIGN officer that there was a rocket,"_ asked Cole over the radio.

"We handled it. It's sitting safely in my database."

 _"That explains the blue flash I saw earlier."_

" _Sorry, if I don't agree that that's safe,"_ said Cindy over the radio. She had opted to help with civilian evacuation with very discrete use of magic. Harry cringed as he heard the disapproving tone in her voice. _"Harry James MacGrath, get rid of it right now!"_

 _Get rid of it where, Sis,"_ asked Cole. _"It's a live rocket. He needs to keep that thing contained as data until he can get rid of it safely. Kid, I'll meet you where their signals went dark."_

" _Has anyone heard from Isabel,"_ asked Padma. _"All of the power is back on, but she and Mr. Alucard haven't returned to the jet."_

"I'll go check it out," said Harry. "Cole, Luna will meet you there instead."

" _Don't speak on my behalf,"_ said Luna. _"But yes, I will meet you there, Cole."_

"Mom, can you meet me at the powerplant?"

" _Just come pick me up and we'll go together,"_ said Cindy.

"Alright, coming to you."

"We'll hold down the fort," said Tonks. "Good luck." Harry nodded and Charged to his mother before taking them to the powerplant. Harry breathed a sigh of rejuvenation as his magic interacted with the energy generated by the place.

"That's a breath of fresh air."

"Focus," said Cindy. "We don't know if Isabel is in trouble or not."

"She's perfectly fine," came a strained voice behind a corner. Harry and Cindy went to the voice and found Alucard, blown to pieces and slowly regenerating, laying at their feet. I could use a drink… not used to seeing this much of my own blood anymore…"

"Where's Izzy," asked Harry. Alucard nodded behind him and Harry spotted the dhampir genius unconscious a few feet away from Alucard, shrapnel littering the floor around her but not her directly. "What happened?"

"She fought the Commander. He won and when she tried learning of his secrets, he erased her memories."

"Why not just kill her," asked Cindy. "That would've been the smarter play."

"Did anything else happen," asked Harry as he looked Alucard in the eye. Alucard held his gaze for a moment before replying.

"No," said the First Vampire. "Nothing else except me blocking a grenade from killing my daughter." Harry narrowed his gaze before generating green lightning in his hands before Pulse Healing Isabel. The dhampir groaned softly as she woke up. Her hand continued to clutch the holster she took off of the Commander to her chest as she sat up.

"My head hurts…" she muttered.

"Having memories erased the way the Commander probably did to you will do that," said Harry. Isabel remembered her fight the leader of the First Sons and looked at her prize before hugging the gun to her. "What happened?"

"I… I don't fully remember everything."

"You went into a Blood Rage," said Alucard. "I'm surprised you managed to keep a decent control of your mind."

"I _am_ a genius, Dad…" Cindy helped her friend up before turning to Alucard.

"Do you need anything," she asked.

"No," said Alucard. "A few pints of Priest and I'll be right as rain."

"You're not eating anyone," said Isabel. "Just get one of the blood bags I know you have on the jet."

"But I wanna," whined Alucard. "Stop acting like a child." She turned to Harry. "How's the fight going?"

"Draco and Pansy are abducted. First Sons have gone dark before that, we think they're setting up a trap…"

"That would be the obvious thing."

" _Kid,"_ said Cole over the radio. _"We're at their last location, you need to see this."_

"What is it?"

" _Holographic receiver,"_ said Luna. _"One-way communication device. It's addressed to you."_

"Again, flattered if not for the implications."

"Sounds like you need to get going," said Isabel.

"I'll stay with Isabel and get her back to the jet. …And Alucard I suppose"

"Alright." Cindy waved her wand over Isabel to see if there were any injuries as Harry turned to Alucard.

"There's something you're not telling us."

"Am I?" Harry glared at the carefree grin Alucard was showing him before starting to walk to a powerline. "Be careful, boy. I think there's more to the Commander's magic than you can handle."

"How would you know?"

"Call it a feeling." Harry ignored him before Charging away. Alucard frowned slightly before righting himself and melting into shadow beneath his feet as Cindy tried to do something to help with the ringing in Isabel's ears.

Harry arrived at the location and found Luna and Cole looking at the storm. "It's about two hours out," said Cole. "Are you sure there's a dragon in that thing?"

"Storm Dragons have distinct roars. It reverberates on the thunder of a lightning storm and carries for miles. It's the call of an apex predator to let other carnivores to stay away from a hunting ground. But why it's here is a mystery. Storm dragons stick to areas with high electricity to help its magic. Lightning valleys are where they normally stick to. Whenever they venture out, they stick to storms to hunt so they can easily hide. They're creatures of habit, though. They almost never change hunting grounds if they can help it."

"So why is the storm moving with this one," asked Luna.

"More than likely, its magic is causing it. I read they can produce storms to mask their movements when claiming hunting grounds."

"Is it just one?"

"I think so. That's another strange thing. They live in groups. So if it is alone, why?"

"Questions for another time," said Lucy as she and Nyx landed next to them. "We just flew around the entire city, not a single First Son or Tiger in sight."

"Almost like they turned tail and ran," said Nyx.

"I doubt it," said Cole before handing Harry the holographic receiver. And image of the Commander appeared from the device.

"Hello again, MacGrath's. Miss Lovegood, Agent Kuo and Miss Cassidy, a pleasure. Now that we're at this stage of operation, let me get straight to the point. I have one of the Beacons with me now, and another one of your friends, Pansy Parkinson. I will return Pansy to your group, but in exchange, I want you and the other Beacons to come to me. We want the same thing, Harry. Stopping the Coming Darkness and bring the world together in order to do so. We can achieve that together. No one else needs to die. We can end all of this. You four just need to work with me and my men. We can do exactly what you want, Harry. We have four of the five Beacons. Together, we can find the last and unite the world against the Darkness. We'll meet as equals at the top of the tallest tower in Lyon. Take your time, MacGrath. I'm sure there's only so much pain they can take." The device deactivated and Harry dropped it as it exploded in his hand.

"His mask was cracked," said Cole. "If we can somehow get a good vantage point…"

"He picked the highest point for a reason," said M. "No way to get a good vantage point without helicopters and with the storm as close as it is, there's no chance of that."

"I think I have an idea," said Harry. "Cole, you were working with GIGN, right?"


	31. Victory and Discovery

Sergeant Riviera turned to the Commander as the man watched the incoming storm. "Your mask, sir. Shouldn't…"

"Nothing I can do about it right now," said the Commander. "I have enough control that it won't get out of hand. Just make sure Carlyle has her Mass Transport ready before that storm hits." He turned on his radio. "Sergeant Donoghue, see anything."

"Targets in view. They're alone, sir."

"Alone? I'd have thought they'd bring someone to bring Miss Parkinson home."

"I'll check them for weapons and transmitters in case they try and pull anything."

"Get on it, Sergeant."

"Echo-3. Move out." The Commander winced as his exposed eye sparked up, red and black lightning sparked around him and forced his men to take a step away. He covered his eye as the lightning started dying down.

"Dammit…"

"Carlyle," said Riviera. "Can you do something about…"

"No. She can't touch me. She'll be infected. Right now it's contained to me. I'll handle it alone." Riviera moved to hand the Commander his mask, only for said leader to stop him. "Don't. It won't work anyways. This mask was specifically designed by Kessler to keep my magic in check. I've since been learning to keep it controlled by myself. There will only be a few instances where I lose my control. When it happens, Technokinetics need to stay away from me, understand?" Riviera nodded before their radios sounded.

"This is Donoghue, subjects are unarmed, no devices on their person. Escorting them up," came the call. The Commander growled softly as his pain spiked just a bit.

"I don't like this," said Riviera. "MacGrath is too much like you. He has a plan, I know it."

"But until we can see for ourselves, be ready. Bring out Miss Parkinson, please." Riviera nodded to his squad and they carried Pansy over to the Commander on a stretcher. She glared up at the man. "Do stop with the look of disdain, Miss Parkinson. We may be enemies, but that doesn't mean we can't act like normal people. You'll be unable to walk normally for a few days because of the dart, but you'll be fine."

"Fuck you," she spat. Commander sighed before turning to the door to the roof. He spotted the three Beacons walking to him, armors still on their bodies but their helmets off, showing their faces.

"Hello again, MacGrath. Hopefully you've gotten stronger since the last time we met." Harry said nothing as he stared the man down. "Wait…" the young Technomancers watched as the black and red circuit lines glowed menacingly before his gaze fixed on the boy in front of him. "Nymphadora Tonks… what…"

"Incoming," shouted someone behind him. The Commander turned around and grunted as the real Harry slammed into him and knocked the man off of the roof. Tonks grinned as she changed back to her normal appearance before pinching a metal earing. Sparks emitted from the jewelry as GIGN along with Inspector Vermillion and Cole were Charged through the small receiver and in front of the terrorists.

"Rematch, asshole," said Cole as he tackled Riviera through the roof entrance.

"Down on the ground," shouted Vermillion as the GIGN aimed their weapons at the terrorists.

"Fuck you," said Sergeant Donoghue. "There's your fucking answer." Donoghue aimed his rifle at the GIGN and was gunned down immediately. The First Sons present split into two groups, those fighting against the GIGN, and those who ran for cover. Donoghue turned to PFC O'Malley and nodded to the man. "Good luck, Echo-3." Donoghue waved a hidden wand in his sleeve, raising a wall behind him and blocking off his team and Charlie squad. M, Noir and Tonks made their way to Pansy and helped her to her feet.

"Where's Draco," asked Tonks.

"They have a VTOL hidden on the roof. Draco is unconscious inside." M looked around and spotted an area the First Sons were trying to make it to.

"There," she said. Tonks and Noir sent a barrage at the First Sons and blocked them from getting to the VTOL. Echo-3 aimed their rifles at the children only for O'Malley to stop them.

"No. Charlie, can you get us out of here?"

"I'm not going anywhere without the Sergeant," said Carlyle.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

"You're not going anywhere," said M. She generated a large current between her hands and grinned at them. "My employer wants to have a little chat with you."

"What are you doing," asked Pansy as she leaned against Noir as Tonks went to go get Draco from the VTOL.

"Let's make a deal, you come with me, answer my employer's questions and work under him. We'll be able to get you time off on your sentences. You just need to cooperate."

"Corporal," called Riviera from the roof access doorway. "Get out of here! Go!" The Sergeant fired at the GIGN. One turned around and fired back as he hid behind the door. "That's an order!"

"Get us out of here," said O'Malley. "Bravo is gone, and the rest of us are being picked off. We need to regroup with Alpha and wait for the Commander's orders." Carlyle hesitated before activating her last ring and taking herself and Echo-3 away from the tower as the remaining First Sons were either killed or apprehended. Cole smashed the remaining gauntlet on Riviera and pinned him to the ground.

"No where to run now, asshole," He said before he turned to the children as they carried Draco out of the VTOL and to him. "Where's Harry?"

* * *

As they fell from the roof, Harry slammed his staff into the Commander's chest and drained the man's energy from him. "You're insane," said the Commander. "A fall from this height will kill you. You'd be dooming the future!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Harry. "I had to time this just right." Harry heard thunder behind him and grinned as he kicked the Commander away from him. Harry called down lightning from the storm and started an Ionic Shift. The Commander activated his thrusters and growled as Harry's eyes shown with green circuit lines instead of blue.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ionic Shift! You like it?!" Harry generated green lightning in his hands and slammed the Tesla Staff into the Commander again before activating his own Thrusters. Harry used the knowledge he obtained from M and Overcharged his Thrusters before slamming and tackling the Commander into the building, shattering the glass from the impact. He Materialized the Arc Gun and fired at the leader of the First Sons. Instead of Lightning Bolts, however, the projectile was pure plasma, forcing the Commander to cause wires to break through the ceiling and walls to block the superheated projectile.

"Son of a bitch. When the hell did you learn this?!"

"Just now." Harry kept up the barrage and forced the Commander to retreat behind a wall. "We can end this right now. Surrender and we can get this over with."

"My job is not done."

"I don't care. You're killing people."

"Bigots. The people we killed today were specifically targeted. Notice there were no children among the dead. These people would've caused trouble for the future. Forcing people to fight each other out of fear, as well as Technomancers who would lord their magic over everyone else."

"And that's supposed to justify it?!" The Commander sent a flurry of White Lightning at Harry, forcing the boy to dodge to the side as it neared him. He fired back and hit nothing but wire. Harry growled before Flashstepping ahead and hitting the Commander's electrified arm.

"What would you have me do? We all have our roles to play. I have the unfortunate role as being the Necessary Evil. You and the other Beacons, as well as your generation, have to be the spark that leads Earth to the future. All of us have a part in this." The Commander choked Harry and sent a current of White Lightning through him. "There are multiple ways the future can pan out, and today is the first step to see where we are going! Now, submit or I'll make you submit!"

"G-go to hell!" Harry sparked up Green Lightning and Pulsed around him. The same wires that protected the Commander now pulled him away from Harry. The 11-year-old coughed and slowly stood up as the Commander's exposed eye started sparking red and black lightning and the man screamed in pain. Harry stared at him, curiously. "What the hell is that?" After a few moments, Harry saw the lightning die down and the Commander relax.

"Tell me… what else would you call it? A debilitating software that can harm the hardware as well given the right malfunctions."

"A virus?"

"Viral Technomancy. Black and red Circuits and Lightning. And it infects the other Technomancers I come in contact with without the mask. I'd stay back if I were you."

"Who…"

"Kessler. When he activated my Technomancy, there was an unfortunate outcome. My existing magic didn't mix well with the Technomancy and caused a Virus within my own body. I've got at most a few years. My job is to eliminate those who would stand in the way of the fight with the Darkness. Or worse, side with it."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"People who are easily manipulated, coerced, or controlled. Especially by the Darkness. You've seen the pull the Vision has on even someone like Dumbledore. You know how dangerous Dumbledore would be if he were ever controlled by the Darkness. My job is to eliminate the most disruptive people and give a common enemy to both worlds."

"So far, you've only attacked the Mundane World."

"A far more intimidating presence is needed for the Magical World. Someone to put fear into them. Someone I've been bringing back to full health since you Exercised him from that idiot professor's body."

"Soneofabitch. You're resurrecting Voldemort?!"

"Reviving him, not resurrecting him. To be resurrected, he needs to be completely dead, and those Horcruxes are the only anchors keeping him the way he is. In order to unite both worlds, a common enemy is needed. I was merely the means to introduce Technomancy to the world as well as provide a mutual enemy to start global cooperation to defeat them. In order to achieve the future I think is coming, someone needs to work from the shadows. The Necessary Evil."

"There has to be a better way!"

"You're just a child! Believing a course of action can be taken without covering all of the basis is pure naivete! Things don't just work out all by themselves! There's always someone working from the shadows! The CIA, SS, the Corrupt Death Eaters, the Court of Shadows! It doesn't matter if they're good, evil, or neutral. There's always someone working behind the scenes to ensure things go smoothly!" Harry stared at the Commander for a few moments before speaking up.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. The man I used to be is dead and buried. Kessler ensured that a long time ago when he brought me on for this crusade."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't have to answer it. And you can't force me to answer, you touch my mask to remove it, the Virus infects you as well and we can't have that." The Commander grunted as the wires dropped him and Harry started sweating. "You still need to master every aspect of Technomancy. Kessler's knowledge should be able to help with that, as well as this." He placed two fingers to Harry's temple and Uploaded data to the boy's brain.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Information packet. Everything I learned myself about Technomancy Kessler couldn't figure out, as well as one of the necessary requirements for White Lightning. I need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Dammit, kid! Did nothing I say get through to you?!"

"No, I mean you physically can't go anywhere. I redid the Firewall you had in place to capture my friends."

"Clever. And that wasn't mine. Nor was it an invention of Kessler or Dr. Simmons. One of my soldiers is a Technokinetic. Not a Technomancer, mind you. She has no magic to speak of, but can control and communicate with machines as well as you or I."

"How?"

"Something you'll have to ask her yourself should you ever meet. And luckily for me, Techno-magic solutions can be countered by normal magic. And just to make things more interesting…" The Commander pulled out a blood-red stone and held it out to a piece of debris. Red lightning shot from the stone to the debris and changed it into a copy of himself.

"What the…"

"Philosophers Stones can do so much in the right and wrong hands. Be careful with the one you have."

"How the hell do you know so much?"

"Kessler gave me extensive knowledge of multiple possible futures. My Occlumency allowed me to keep track of each one individually without mixing them up. But the Virus has made it exceptionally difficult."

"How did you grant Artificial Technomancy to your men?"

"Artificial? There's nothing artificial about it. But it's not something I can tell you just yet."

"Why not?"

"Answer's in that machine we let you find."

"Why were you trying to kill us?"

"Needed to play off the bad guy moniker we'd already established. When lying, stick to a single lie you can remember fully. Too many leads to a web not even the Court can pull you from."

"You keep mentioning this Court…"

"That is a story for another day."

"The crate we took from you at New Marais, what's in it?"

"That's Kessler's surprise for you. Any more questions, kid?"

"Considering everything you just told me. Yeah." Before Harry could voice anymore, a loud thunderous roar sounded outside.

"What was that?"

"Shit! Forgot about the Storm Dragon!"

"Storm Dragon?! That's what caused the storm?!"

"If you're going to leave, do it now. I need to deal with our scaly friend outside."

"You are insane. You can't tame a dragon."

"Not trying to. Just need to lure it back to its thunder." The Commander shook his head and silently Apparated away. Harry put the clone into cuffs as Cole and Vermillion barged into the room.

"You alright, kid," asked Cole.

"Tired," muttered Harry before he turned to his uncle. "How are my friends?"

"Their gonna need some time to rest up after this, but they're fine." Harry sighed before another roar shook the building. "We got another problem. That dragon is circling the tower and getting lower."

"I can't believe a dragon is actually here," said Vermillion.

"I need to get it away from the city," said Harry.

"What exactly are you going to do," asked Cole. "Whatever it is, let me know and I'll do it for you."

"You can't overcharge your Thrusters to fly, me and M can. We can shoot lightning into it's hide and let it follow us back in the direction it came from. It looked like it came from the south, more than likely from the Congo. But why is it this far north? They prefer climates that are warm and humid."

"As long as it is here," said Vermillion. "It's a threat. We need to either remove it from the city or kill it."

"You try to kill it you're just going to piss it off."

"You try and lure it away," said Cole. "And that thing eats you. Neither you nor M are fast enough to outfly a goddamn dragon. Harry thought for a second before his Vermillion's radio turned on.

" _But the jet is,"_ said Luna over the radio. _"Mr. Alucard is starting it up already. And I need someone to help generate enough lightning to attract the dragon's attention."_

"There is no way in hell you're going…" Before Cole could finish speaking, Harry Charged through and Landed outside the jet where Padma and Su Li were looking over the still unconscious Dr. Simmons.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you," asked Padma.

"Don't tell my mom," said Harry.

"She'll find out eventually," said Luna. "Come on. We need to get to the tower and lure the dragon away."

"Lure the dragon," exclaimed Padma and Su. Harry cringed slightly before following Luna and Magnetizing to the top of the jet.

"Hold on," shouted Alucard before he closed the jet's door.

"No shit," shouted Harry as the jet took off. Harry groaned as the wind rushed past their helmets. "This is loud," he said over their radios.

"What did you expect," replied Luna. "It's faster than a roller coaster!"

"Never been on one!" Alucard grinned as he flew the jet towards the storm, ignoring the calls from nearby air traffic towers telling him to divert course.

"How pissed is your master going to be when she learns what we're doing?!"

"Supremely," shouted Alucard with a grin. "She's gonna be even more pissed when she sees the state I left our hangar in!"

"Joy!"

"Incoming," shouted Luna. "Veer right!" Alucard listened as a bolt of lightning came to them. Luna and Harry absorbed the bolt and found it had more energy than a normal lightning bolt or even their own.

"That was aimed," said Harry. "It sees us!"

"What's your plan on luring it to us," asked Alucard.

"A stupid one! But it's unfortunately the only one I can use!" Harry charged up a lightning bolt between his hands and fired it into the storm where he thought the dragon would be. It apparently hit as another bolt shot out at them with a stronger force than the last one. Harry groaned as he struggled to absorb his share of the bolt to prevent the jet from going haywire. "Well, we got it's attention! Alucard, fly us south of here!"

"How far?!"

"Far enough out of range of any wandering eyes! If it's from the Congo, we need a way to discretely get it back there!"

"Got it, towards a major city it is!"

"Alucard," shouted Luna. "Now's not the time for jokes!" Harry and Luna struggled against a third bolt and couldn't absorb all of it. The remaining bolt struck the ship just as they flew past the city limits to the countryside. "Whoa," shouted Luna as she lost control of her Magnetism. "Not good!" Harry accessed his preloaded database and Conjured clamps around her feet that were welded to the jet itself. "What about you?!"

"I was just about to…" The dragon flew in close to the jet and snatched Harry off of the vehicle.

"Harry!"

"Whoa!" Harry thanked Danzo for the powered armor and dragon scales but made a mental note to address the physical strength of a dragon the next time he saw the man.

"Well," said Holly. "This is new."

"Kinda getting crushed here."

"Why don't you just Flashstep on top of the thing?"

"Because one, I need solid ground under my feet, and two, that would put me in the range of its jaws!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Sorry. Kinda berating myself for being a hypocrite."

"It's not like there are smart many ways of handling dragons." Harry heard said beast groan in distress as it flew for a nearby forest, heading at full speed for the tree line.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Harry felt something fill up his suit as the words, "crash imminent" appeared on his visor. The jostling of the crash landing as they collided with the trees; whatever had filled the suit acting as a cushion from the heavy impacts. When they finally came to a stop, the claw around Harry let go, dropping Harry to the ground. As the foam disappeared, Harry slowly stood up and stared down the dragon. Human and A.I. alike gasped as they saw the state the dragon was in. In its side was a huge gash, it's dark blue scales and sky-blue membrane was littered with fresh scars and burns.

The dragon was missing a single eye and looked weak. How it managed to use its magic for as long as it did was a miracle in Harry's eyes. It wasn't easy to injure a dragon like what Harry was seeing now. Other dragons stick to their own respective territories and never divulge from where their instincts tell them to be. Harry reached out and gingerly touched the closest gash. The dragon snarled before snapping at Harry. The First Technomancer took a step back before staring the dragon down after removing his helmet. Holly projected her full body beside Harry and turned around. "Harry…" Harry turned around and gasped. The clearing they'd crashed in looked like a battlefield flames and burn scars covered the ground, the grass blackened and crisp. With his helmet now off, Harry could smell the distinct scent of smoke and ozone from flames and discharged lightning alike. There were also bodies littering the ground. Dragons, younger than the ancient dragon that had brought him here and the remains of what looked like an underground bunker. Its ceiling was burst from the ground, metal and earth scattered everywhere from where… something erupted from the bunker.

Harry and Holly took a glance at the dragon before slowly advancing for the structure. As he peered inside, Harry saw multiple cages as well as preservation jars. Dropping down, Harry noticed the jars were broken, whatever had been inside nowhere to be seen and no trail to indicate that it had crawled anywhere on its own. Two massive cages stood out above the rest. One was significantly larger than the other which seemed to be big enough for the injured ancient dragon that brought him here. Harry turned on his radio. "Can someone…" Harry winced as feedback came in over his radio and looked around. A faint ringing caught his attention and Harry turned to one of the smaller cages as Holly activated his helmet's spotlight. He advanced towards the cage and found a smooth stone-like object the size of his head lying inside what looked like a nest among similar looking fragments on the ground. When Harry picked it up, his lightning sparked up as the egg emitted its own.

"Is that a storm dragon egg?"

"I guess. No one has ever seen one."

"What happened here?"

"My guess, someone has been experimenting with the storms dragons."

"But what killed them. The ancient dragon had marks that looked like claw wounds in its side. And whatever was in that larger cage is most likely the reason." Harry looked at the large cage and saw its bars had been bent outward.

"It broke out. With that cage size, they should've used something strong. An alloy to counter the strength of whatever it is. We need to take a look around."

"We should get back to the others."

"Holly, we need to find out what this place is and what was going on here." Harry used Schematic on the bars and noted the composition. "Graphene? And this thing bent that?" Harry went to a nearby room and saw the room was on fire, the compound's sprinkler offline. "Someone destroyed whatever research was on file here."

"I'm not detecting any digital data here at all."

"Completely off the grid. Whoever used this place didn't want to be found, or his work to be discovered."

"Sounds like you."

"No comment." Harry went to another room and saw it was another room filled with large preservation chambers that were human sized. Harry looked into one of the chambers and spotted a human looking girl with scales lining her body. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Is this natural?"

"I don't think so. That there is room filled with dragons not too far away should be the hint. This is a genesplicing lab."

"So what in the world were they working on?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Is she alive?" Harry pressed his hand to the base of the preservation chamber and linked with the machine. After reading the machine's output, he shook his head.

"No. This machine was turned off a few days ago."

"Communicating with machines now, are we," asked a familiar voice behind him. Harry turned around and fired off a shot from his Arc Pistol. The Voice didn't so much as flinch as it flew by his head. "Nice to finally meet you as well, MacGrath," said the Voice as he casually lit a cigarette before calmly walking to the boy.

"Voice. I take it this facility was yours?"

"Far from it. A former associate of mine who helped fund my organization." He walked over to Harry and extended his hand. "But I'm forgetting my manners. The name is Jack Harper." Harry refused to shake the man's hand before moving to the next chamber. "Nice to see you're more insolent in person."

"I'm not dumb enough to give you access to my genetic material, Mr. Harper. You've shown me time and again I can't trust you."

"Oh really, when?"

"The fact that you only spoke to me over a phone or through M, the sixteen people who followed me over the Christmas and Easter breaks when I was with my family, and the woman who attacked me on Halloween. Took me a while, but I figured out the only one who would have motive to test me would be you, the overly cautious, overly illusive figure who's been watching me since Empire City." Harper took a drag from his cigarette before answering.

"There were actually twenty agents watching you during the Easter break." Holly turned to Harry.

"I told you," she said. Harry grumbled slightly before listening to another chamber. He grunted slightly before moving to the next.

"What are you hoping to find, Harry?"

"I don't think he will tell you, Mr. Harper."

"I don't listen to machines."

"She's not a simple machine," said Harry as he stood up. "Why are you here?"

"Investigating, same as you. My organizations readings warned me about the storm. It suddenly spawned in the clearing above before it made its way to Lyon. I tried to warn M, but the one of the bastards who ran this place managed to hack and block all of my signals. Damn Tech savant…"

"So he's like her," muttered Harry.

"Like who?"

"Your mom."

"Cute." Harper moved to an intact filing cabinet and poured through them. "Seems this place is larger than it appears to be. When I got here, I detected strong magical wards. Explains how no one has stumbled upon it."

"You said this guy was an associate?"

"Former associate. An unstable one, but brilliant all the same. Bart was obsessed with the idea of genetic superiority and how to exploit the human body's adaptive cellular network and it's compatibility with specific modifications."

"Sounds like a charmer."

"There are a few women who would agree with that. The man is somewhat of an actor. If it weren't for that annoying tick of his, he could pass off as anyone better than even someone like Miss Tonks."

"What did you find?"

"A map. One covering the extensiveness of this complex. Hidden labs, secret exits. And knowing Bart, he ran this place alone."

"That's insane."

"He's more cautious than me. Bart's only been tripped up once and that was almost twelve years ago." Harper noted one lab in particular and folded the map up before slipping it into his pocket. "I doubt we'll find anything pertaining to what this place was meant for. Everything of importance was burned in the fire but a map." Harry checked the last chamber and sighed when the results were the same.

"Why was this 'Bart' doing this?"

"You're asking me? I couldn't figure that man out when we were working together."

"Is he First Generation?"

"Pureblood. And a smart one at that. Smart enough to catch Kessler's attention."

"Of course _He's_ involved in this as well."

"Robert was well respected in both Worlds. It's not unusual that he would find himself recruiting people from all walks of life for multiple purposes. But I doubt he signed off on this, though."

"Well he signed off on the First Sons eliminating specific targets in Lyon and other cities."

"So you picked up on that as well." Harry turned to him. "I just saw the casualty reports. Former followers of Grindelwald and Voldemort alike. No-Maj racists, unstable Technomancers. Well played, Robert. And smart."

"Smart?"

"Change won't be accepted by all, MacGrath. There will be resistance. And that resistance will come in the form of those who you'd find are more comfortable in a Neo Nazi rally." Harper took another drag before turning to Harry. "What are you going to do with that?" He gestured to the egg still in the crook of Harry's arm.

"What can I do? I can't exactly get to the Congo to return it to the Thunder living in the mountains there."

"Breeding is illegal."

"Has that ever stopped someone like you?"

"Point. So you're keeping it?"

"If it means keeping it safe, yes. This 'Bart' somehow captured and caged dragons, seemingly by himself, experimented on them and possibly tortured them. He's clever, and dangerous. If he learns this egg is still viable…"

"I doubt he'll do anything. Whenever he gets bored with an experiment or focuses on something he deems more important, he usually drops everything else." Harper turned to where Harry dropped in. "What's troubling is that cage and what he had in there. If it were a dragon, the beast would just go back to its territory without a second thought after eating him. It wouldn't go on a killing spree before disappearing."

"Does that map have any other listings of importance?"

"One. Nanobots." Harry turned to Harper with a start. The man nodded. "That was the room that was on fire. Moved all documents in there and set everything on fire with a powerful flame spell. But the rest of the building is intact."

"Think he's still here?"

"No. I think he left as soon as the massacre started. Clever as he is, it's mainly from his cowardice."

"Smart enough to work with nanobots, genetic splicing and Ward Building to hide everything he does. What did he do before Kessler?"

"Someone you'd hate the most. He was a Death Eater." Harry stopped in his tracks as the words caught up with him. "Exonerated by Kessler's testimony. You can guess why." Harper examined one of the expired specimens as the Commander's words pieced together with Harpers. A Death Eater working with Kessler and Voldemort being revived. Nanobots, dragon and human hybrids, and the massive potential for Technomancy. Voldemort wasn't just being revived he was most likely being upgraded. And Harry had let the Commander get away because he'd believed that Kessler knew what he was doing. But if Voldemort was being made into an even bigger monster than before, Harry may have doomed the world when he was supposed to save it.

"I think you should get back to your friends, MacGrath. I have a lot of walking to do down here."

"Like I'll trust you not to take anything for yourself."

"I'm trying to find out where Bart may have gone. He's cautious, but if he was in a hurry, he may have forgotten something. You've had a long day. I need you to be a hundred percent."

"I don't work for you."

"You should. What I am doing will mean humanity prospers in the future."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." As Harry used his Overcharged Thrusters to leave the bunker, Jack Harper made his way to a specific section of the compound marked Lazarus on the map.

Harry landed next to the dragon and saw its breathing was slowing. The apex predator stared at its would-be prey as it carried the last egg of its captured nest. Harry reached out and attempted to Download the memories of the beast. The thoughts were more primal than he was expecting, a strangling sense of confinement, anger at her captives, hate for the pain her hatchlings were forced to endure. And then pain as the monster ripped her offspring apart, fear as it wounded her and crippled her, relief as the monster disappeared after a sharp sound cracked in the air. Hope as she felt the magical lightning of a nearby city, confusion as she saw not dragons but prey, humans wielding lightning as if they were storm clouds. Annoyance as a whelp tried shocking her from one of those metal birds it saw daring to fly as high as a dragon. And finally peace as she saw the same whelp cradling the last of its nest, lightning calming the distressed child inside.

Harry pulled his hand away and felt tears streaming down his eyes. He wiped them clean with his free hand as the dragon slowly climbed to her full height on two sets of legs. She inhaled deeply before breathing the last of her lightning at Harry. It coalesced into an orb before solidifying into a sapphire stone. Harry caught the stone as it fell to his hand and felt the raw energy the stone was giving off. He looked up at the mother dragon as she walked away before breathing fire at the ground around her feet and on her deceased hatchlings and collapsing. Harry watched as the dragon breathed its last before the Funeral Pyre started burning the scales and flesh of the beast.

" _Harry,"_ called Cindy on his helmet's radio. _"Harry can you hear me?!"_

" _Say nothing if you're dead,"_ said Isabel.

" _Isabel!"_ Harry placed the helmet back on his head.

"I'm fine," said Harry as he watched the fire die down. "Nice to see you think so highly of me, Izzy."

" _See, he's fine,"_ said Isabel.

" _He won't be when we get back to Hogwarts! What the fuck were you thinking,"_ shouted Cindy. Harry gulped

"I don't think she's ever cursed like that before," said Holly.

"No she hasn't. Which means I'm deep in it."

" _Oh, you have no idea,"_ said Cindy.

" _Can you hold off on any punishments for tomorrow,"_ asked Blaise. _"I think all of us are due for a day off after today."_

"Where's the Commander," asked Harry.

" _Somehow he tricked you,"_ said Cole. _"The man we put into the squad car turned into a pile of debris. Don't know how he did it, but her got away."_ Harry sighed as he mentally kicked himself again for his actions and the consequences that may come from them. _"We just picked up your GPS signal. Coming your way now."_

"If you could pick me up as well," said Harper behind Harry, making the boy jump. "That would be much appreciated, Mr. MacGrath."

" _Who the hell is that?"_

" _Mr. Harper,"_ asked M. _"What are you doing there? I thought you were back at the hideout."_

"I had to check something, Operative M. We were hacked. I've found the cause of it, but the person behind it is long gone. I've used a lot of energy getting here from the States and require assistance getting back."

" _$3,000,"_ said Isabel.

"Done."

" _Wait… 10,000."_

"Done."

" _Dammit."_ Harry shook his head before holding up the sapphire to the sun.

"What is with the stone?"

"Nunya."

"At least I know where your childish behavior is adopted from." Harper fixed a cufflink on his suit, drawing Harry's attention briefly before he shut off his radio and helmet speakers.

"Not. A. Word."

"I said nothing," said Holly with a knowing grin on her face.

* * *

 **(Countryside)**

The Commander sighed as arrived outside of Lyon and drained a portable generator to keep his magic from stagnating. "Well, well, well," said a dark voice behind him. "Seems like things didn't quite go as planned."

"Things went exactly as planned on my end. You on the other hand." The Commander wheeled on his 'associate' and aimed a hidden gun he had in his sleeve as the other man aimed a wand. "The dragon. How did it get out?"

"There was a small containment breach in the experiment."

"You mean your attempt at playing God."

"It's not playing if you're successful."

"You're a goddamn roach who was brought on because of your intelligence. I told Kessler not to recruit you."

"Kessler needed me because I can make sure his long-term plans remain unhindered. In exchange, I remain out of Azkaban and ensure I survive what's coming. That was the deal."

"Deals can change. I have someone who can create the same things as you and won't put everything in jeopardy like you did today, Crouch!" The two men stared each other down before the Commander groaned as his magic went haywire. Bartemius Crouch Jr. grinned maliciously as his ally contorted in pain. After a minute he calmed down before glaring at the 'former' Death Eater.

"Seems your little curse is progressing faster Anima." The Commander glared before righting himself.

"At least tell me the package was delivered and the notes destroyed."

"All according to plan. Jackie Boy was practically drooling when he saw my map."

"Good. Kessler needs MacGrath to walk a certain path. And Harper is the only one who can push him to do so."

"Why do you insist on calling him by his adopted name?"

"Because that's how he's known. And unlike your Master, his name isn't proof of how much of a coward he is!" Crouch sent a _Cruciatus_ at the Commander and shouted out as a black and read magic circle appeared and started absorbing his spell completely. "You are a predictable roach, Crouch. Did you really think I wouldn't have a protection against an Unforgivable?" Crouch glared at the Commander as the circle dropped and fell to his knees. "Finish your preparations. We have two years before Revelation day and the final stages before your master is returned to his body. And find that beast of yours! Don't think I don't know that's how the dragons got out. You're not the only one with hidden cameras." As he walked away, he contacted his remaining forces who participated in the Lyon Assault. "First Sons, fall back to rendezvous coordinates. Echo and Charlie, await further orders. Alpha, get us the hell out of here."

* * *

Harry awoke the next day and groaned as he sat up in his bed in the first-year boys' dorm. As soon as they had arrived, everyone made their way to their beds and instantly fell asleep, exhausted from the fighting and running. "Harry," said Holly. "While we were out, it appears your phone has 3 messages. One from Sasha, one from Sakura and a third from an unknown caller."

"I'll save the unknown caller for later. Play Sasha's first."

" _Harry, it's Zed! Where are you Cindy and Isabel right now?! Sasha just went into labor! We're at the hospital right now!"_ Harry looked at the time of the call and saw it was when he was most likely strung up by the Mechanical Tiger.

"Damn."

"Playing Sakura's message," said Holly.

" _Harry, get to Akagi Industries as soon as you can. Something happened with your ship!"_ Harry looked at the time and saw it was around the same time as Sasha's call.

"Ok," he said. "That timing couldn't have been more unusual."

"The unknown caller is from a few hours ago," said Holly.

"While I was still asleep?"

"To be fair, it is noon."

"Jesus…" Harry groaned before selecting a suit for the day and fidgeted with the cufflinks. "I just wore this suit last week. Why is it so tight now?"

"Harry, you seem to have grown by three inches overnight."

"What the hell…?"

"Perhaps it had something to do with the dragon? Or perhaps the green lightning?"

"I don't know…" Harry sighed.

"You're hung up on what we learned, aren't you?"

"I helped the Commander. I let him get away because what he said made sense. Kessler eliminating those who would inadvertently help the Coming Darkness. But reviving Riddle of all people…"

"We'll discuss this another time. When you're not at risk of letting that piece of information out."

"Right. When the schoolyear ends, remind me to pay a visit to Kingsmen."

"Noted. Shall we inquire as to the composition of the suit?" Harry nodded and checked his watch before opening his trunk and placing his hand on the egg. Lightning passed between human and unhatched dragon before he took out the sapphire and closed his trunk, locking it. He felt the innate power within the stone and examined it before slipping it into his pocket. He made his way out to the common room and found Hermione sitting at a computer. When she saw him, she shot from her chair and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crunching hug.

"You know," said Harry. "Your hug is almost as strong as a dragon's claw."

"What?"

"Harry got snatched by a dragon yesterday," said Luna above them. Harry glared up at the Seer as she floated upside down with her skates.

"You couldn't let me ease into that story?"

"No."

"What exactly happened yesterday," asked Hermione. Luna landed next to them before turning to Harry. "You're taller."

"I noticed," said Harry. "Can't explain it."

"Gonna need to adjust the armor now."

"I know." Hermione looked at Luna.

"What do you mean Harry got snatched by a dragon?"

"It's a long story," said Harry. "Draco and Pansy in the infirmary?" Luna nodded. "And Isabel's on the phone, being yelled at by Sir Integra."

"Mom?"

"Checking on Sasha. She got a call that she went into labor while we were in Lyon."

"I got the same call. I should go visit as well."

"Eat something first," said Hermione. "You were gone all day and were fighting for most of it."

"The whole world saw it," said Luna. "People were recording the Technomancers in Lyon saving people and using their magic to repair damages and fend off the First Sons. It's the single largest use of magic in the public."

"Which means its bound to bring notice to people in both Worlds. Lift the Veil is going to face its biggest test now. Especially in the UK. Where's Noir?"

"Sleeping in a guest room," said Hermione. "Professor Flitwick said to report to the Headmaster's office, by the way." Harry sighed.

"Let's not and say I did."

"No such luck, Mr. MacGrath," said Flitwick behind him. Harry jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that! I'm tired of people doing that!" Flitwick chuckled lightly.

"My apologies. It just occurred to me your nerves must be still on edge after yesterday. Sirius and Remus showed us the live feeds, I believe they called it. Minerva was especially proud of Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy. Those two definitely demonstrated Gryffindor courage."

"How much trouble are we all in?"

"A lot," said Luna. "Though Isabel and Cindy are in more trouble than us for allowing us to go."

"What else were they going to do? I was in danger as were the people in the city. If they hadn't done anything…"

"I'm aware," said Flitwick. "But you still need to speak with Dumbledore anyways."

"We've all spoken with him individually," said Padma as she walked into the common room from the entrance. "You're the last one he wants to talk to." Harry sighed.

"Any chance I can save this for next schoolyear?"

"No," said everyone at once. Harry scowled slightly before remembering the other people that arrived at Hogwarts with them.

"M and Harper?"

"Left before the sun came up," said Luna. "They were in a hurry. And I still couldn't see anything on him."

"I took a look at him before he left," said Flitwick. "He had a crystal in his coat pocket."

"Lumomancer equipment," said Harry. "He's the one who supplied the crystal wand to that Aquamancer back in October."

"How are you sure," asked Padma.

"He all but confirmed it to me. When the dragon crashed yesterday, we found an underground complex where storm dragons were being held captive. Gene splicing their DNA with humans."

"Gene splicing," asked Flitwick.

"Combining attributes of two separate beings," explained Hermione.

"Something the person was working on broke out, injured the dragon that nabbed me and killed its hatchlings. I read the dragon's mind, or rather her emotions. She felt that thing was a monster. And considering what it did, I'm inclined to agree."

"Show us the memory later," said Hermione. "For now, eat then see Dumbledore. And no, we're not leaving you alone."

"Thing about that…" Harry tried Charging into the camera only to be bounced back by a Firewall. "Ow…"

"Nice try," said Luna. "But we know you well enough not to leave you an out."

"Fine." Flitwick chuckled slightly as the three girls led Harry to the Great Hall. When he sat down, he was approached by multiple people from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw about the previous day's exploits. Harry deadpanned before turning to Hermione. "A warning would've been nice."

"To be fair," said Blaise as he walked over. "All of us have had the same day. Everyone but my oh so excited House has been clamoring about yesterday."

"Has anyone sent any owls home about it?"

"Quite a few," said George as he walked over. "No doubt the Ministry is going to take notice."

"Right. Well, we weren't on English soil. And the Technomancers were sanctioned by the French ministry to work with law enforcement. There's not much they can do."

"Are you sure," asked Padma.

"Izzy looked into it a long time ago. Technomancers are recognized by the ICW and because of our place in the public No-Maj eye, allowed to use our magic in public. Trying to punish us would put them in hot water with the ICW. And the bigots in the Ministry would rather keep International Aurors out of the Ministry. Less chance of them finding things that would be of… questionable nature. Besides, we still have Lift the Veil. More trustworthy Aurors were assigned to help with the slow exposure to magic. More people have been saved from accidents by the 'Miracle Workers'."

"The Church must hate that," said Draco.

"Well, right now, they're a bit preoccupied," said Lena as she walked over with a Muggle newspaper. "The Pope just retired. The Conclave was called in."

"They're choosing a new Pope," said Harry. "Which means Anderson and Iscariot are protecting the College of Cardinals. They're sitting ducks."

"I don't think the First Sons would try attacking them," said Draco. "They just suffered a massive defeat. And ran from Lyon with their tails between their legs."

"Still…" Harry bit into his food and sighed. "All of this happening at once is no small coincidence."

"What's this," asked Luna as she eyed the sapphire. Harry snatched it back from her and glared.

"I need to find a way to keep you from pickpocketing. It's from the dragon. She did something strange with her lightning. It changed into this and the power it's giving off is immense. Dragons are pure power, but this is insane."

"I felt it," said Luna. "Why did it give it to you?"

"I… will explain over the summer."

"Harry," cautioned Hermione.

"I can't tell you here. Just trust me."

[L: _It's a dragon egg, isn't it?_ ] Harry blinked before glancing at Luna and nodded slightly for her to notice.

[L: _Walking on thin ice, there._ ]

[H: _Shut up._ ]

Harry finished his food and stood up. "Going to Dumbledore's office," asked Padma. Harry cringed slightly. "Come on." Harry grumbled as Luna, Hermione, and Padma escorted Harry to the headmaster's office. Harry sighed before going up to meet the man.

"Hello, Mr. MacGrath," said Dumbledore as he looked up from the end of year paperwork. "I trust you've had a good rest."

"Decent. You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I understand we had an agreement about you leaving school once in a while to help in the fights against these First Sons, Harry. But at no point did we discuss your friends going as well."

"I know sir. But they jumped to save me and the people of Lyon. There were no classes, they volunteered. They outthought the First Sons, showed wisdom in combat on how to divide their talents properly and worked together while saving others as well."

"You're trying to defend them by showcasing the attributes of the Four Houses?"

"What better way than that? They're heroes. Them and the other Technomancers. You always talk about the importance of the characteristics of the houses, but alone, it doesn't mean anything. Each of the attributes can easily lead to another. Dividing us into those characteristics never made any sense."

"In the beginning, students were selected by the Heads of House to attend join their House and the students would be moved between the four to learn each characteristic equally. But with Salazar's split from the other three Founders, the practice was stopped."

"And then came the House rivalry."

"Quite." Dumbledore extended the bowl of lemon drops to Harry. The boy waved them away as the headmaster took a couple for himself. "You understand I still need to punish the others for their involvement in Lyon, just for leaving the school without my express permission. And your mother and Isabel as well."

"Padma and Luna told me. And you might as well punish me as well. I am just as responsible for their choices. I influenced them from the beginning. If they get punished, so do I."

"I have to commend you on your loyalty, Harry. But are you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then. From now until the end of the schoolyear, you are suspended."

"And what about the end of year exams?"

"They will be mailed to you. The others are merely serving detention, but your actions led to theirs, making you the instigator in this."

"I suppose that is fair."

"You are remarkably calm about this."

"Holly calls it my Machine Mind. In important meetings, I am able to stay calm and keep my emotions out of important conversations for the most part, but certain things tend to bring out the worst emotions."

"So like Occlumency."

"Sort of. I suppose you could call it a Technomancers Occlumency. We naturally have very organized minds, part of our magic makes it easier to speak with machines, and that means compartmentalized information is par for the course." Harry stood up and loosened his tie. "Is that all, headmaster?"

"One more thing. I think you should pay a visit to Mr. Filch. He would very much like to speak with you."

"The experiment!" Harry Flashstepped out of the office and instantly Charged over to where Filch's office was. Dumbledore chuckled slightly before popping another lemon drop into his mouth. Harry landed in front of the door and knocked as he calmed his breathing.

"Come in," said Filch on the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and blinked as a bright light was shined in his face. When the light shut off and his vision returned, Harry saw the smiling visage of Argus Filch, still clutching the oak wand he'd been lent for the experiment. "Finally awake, MacGrath?"

"Mr. Filch? You still have magic?"

"I do. I know you and Isabel told me to expect it to diminish or go away entirely, but it still hasn't. And I even got the drop on those damned Weasley Twins! Hah! I've never been happier!" Harry stared at the old man before him and tried to process what he was hearing. Hecate was more successful than he or his birth mother ever dreamed it would be. He thought it would last only a few hours at most. But for it to last over 24 hours? Harry was beside himself. On one hand, he was proud. He'd achieved his mother's goal. On the other, he was worried. He'd made something that could either unite or tear apart the world. A world where everyone has access to magic would be equally good and bad. He needed to speak with someone about this.

"Mr. Filch. I'm glad you're happy. Please keep monitoring your magic for us. If you feel your magic is starting to fade, please let us know. As of now, the test is still ongoing, and we still need to monitor how long this will last or if it is permanent."

"I will. I'm just happy to be using magic. I've been a squib all my life. I've tried all of these shite remedies trying to allow me to use magic, escape the ridicule."

"You know not to use your magic in front of anyone who wasn't aware of the project, right?"

"I do. Isabel paid me a fine sum to keep my lips sealed tight. Don't need to worry about that. The Weasley's are the only ones I plan on using my magic against, especially since I mapped out all of the cameras, and fixed their blind spots."

"You what?"

"Found spots where the camera can't see. Now I can crack down on anyone in the school."

' _Dammit, so much revenue lost now!'_

"Glad you're happy, Mr. Filch. I need to get going, I need to check on a few things."

"Alright, Mr. MacGrath." Harry closed the door behind me and silently shouted before punching the air in frustration. He breathed out before looking at his phone. He still had one unknown message left on his phone. Deciding now was the best chance to listen to it, he placed the phone to his ear.

" _Monsieur MacGrath,"_ came the accented voice in the message. _'My name is Fleur Delacour. I want to thank you for looking after my sister in Lyon. I want to invite you to a dinner in honor of yourself and your friends from Hogwarts. Your friend Luna was kind enough to give me your contact information and RSVP yes for the dinner, though how she found out about it is astonishing. I would like to know more about you all. The dinner is a week after school lets out, formal wizarding attire. Au revoir."_ Harry looked at his phone before sighing.

"This is unnecessary."

"It would be rude to decline," said Holly.

"I know. But I really don't want to go. I hate formal dinners." Harry sighed and turned to Holly.

"I need someone to vent to. Mom, Izzy, Sasha, or Sakura?"

"What about me?"

"You've had all this time to speak up about yesterday and said nothing. Which means you are processing everything as well."

"I am. But my thinking process is significantly faster than your own."

"Then tell me your opinion."

"I think you should focus on the here and now. Before yesterday, you were content with living a normal life. No more fighting, no more worrying too much about the future. The Commander may be working to revive Riddle, but odds are, it won't happen until after Revelation Day. We have time to come up with an effective strategy to beat him. We have time, and you have others to help brainstorm. You just need to trust them and tell them what happened. Otherwise, you will truly be alone in the end." Harry sighed.

"You're right. You're right. I need to trust them. I'll tell them, Mom, Izzy and Cole. The more people who are prepared, the better."

"Good. Now, I believe you have a godsibling to see."

"Shouldn't I check on the ship first?"

"Given that an irked Sasha is worse than a piece of flying junk, your priorities should be clear, Harry."

"Right again. Is that your logical side speaking?"

"No, it's the inner Sasha in me. Now, would you kindly get going?"

"Don't start with that." Harry Charged away to where Sasha and Zeke said they'd be going to when the baby came.

* * *

 **(Undisclosed Location)**

"What am I Remote Charging here, Mr. Harper," asked M as she focused on transporting whatever it was that her employer had marked.

"It is clear that Harry Potter will not listen to me. He may trust you, but any mention of me and he does the exact opposite of what I want, despite the logic behind my reasoning. If we want Potter on our side, we need someone he will listen to."

"His name is MacGrath, sir." M looked up as she saw the lab equipment she'd Charged into the base land. In the middle of it all, stood a large tank holding a woman in her mid-thirties. She floated in an unknown liquid and seemed to be breathing through a tube, a helmet with electrical wires placed on her crown with long red hair.

"I am all to familiar with his preferred surname, Operative Lawson. But if we want Harry to join our organization, we need someone he will listen to. Someone he respects above all others. Someone who could convince him to do what we want and need and use him to get in the Wizengamot so we can keep track of things there. Operative Lawson, I want you to meet Subject 001 of Project Lazarus."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the lengthy update. But I most likely won't have access to a reliable computer for a little while, so I have been trying to bring First Year to a close as fast as possible, hence the rapid updates here and lack of updates in my other stories like Court of Shadows, Kill the Conduit, and Azure Flame of Remnant. Expect one or two more chapters before First Year is officially done and after that, I may go dark for a little bit. May. It's not a definite thing, which is why I'm letting y'all know now. And if you've picked up where I'm going with this story later on and know who a particular person is and what franchise he is from, feel free to comment about it and let me know what you think. Also, I want to know what other inventions, ideas, or abilities the Technomancers should discover after or during the eventual time skip. Just remember, it needs to be in line with what they already know or a concept involving technology. Until next time, Y'all!**


	32. Lyons' Aftermath

Harry walked into Danzo's office with Isabel and found the man speaking with a familiar soldier. "Hello again, Stephen," said Harry. The man turned around and nodded.

"You as well, Mr. MacGrath.. Ms. Daniels, pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Stephen.

"Isabel," said Danzo. "This is Major General Stephen Hacket of the United States Air Force. He's the one who commissioned the building of Harry's design. I asked him hear with you and Harry to discuss recent events."

"This have something to do with Sakura's message while we were in Lyon," asked Isabel.

"Yes," replied Danzo. "See, apparently someone _Imperiused_ one of my men to help with the launching of the ship."

"Someone stole the ship," asked Hacket. "Well where is it?"

"It's not stolen," said Haruka as she and Sakura walked into the room. Sakura made a mad dash for Harry and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "There was no one inside it when it took off, it just started up on its own."

"Someone just happened to know it would be doing that and helped it along," asked Isabel.

"More than likely someone working for Kessler," said Harry as he pulled himself to his feet. "Do you know where it went?"

"We managed to track it," said Danzo. "And you're going to want to see this." Danzo pressed a button on a remote and a television screen turned on beside Isabel. The three of them looked at the screen and saw a projection of the ship leaving Earth and heading towards Mars. "It's heading for Mars."

"Well, now we know it can operate in space…"

"At least you're laughing about this," said Stephen. "What the hell happened to the ship that made it go haywire like this and take off on its own?"

"Maybe it was something Kessler did with my mind and the programming. I've made it no secret that he planted his knowledge in my brain, and Holly has expressed concern for him doing something else as well."

"Do we have to worry about anything like this happening again," asked Danzo.

"Possibly if I'm the one doing the programming. I suggest having someone like Gaige take over the programming for the next ship if that is the case. You have a deadline to meet."

"You're surprisingly calm," said Isabel.

"That's Harry's Machine Mind," said Holly as she appeared. "His encounter with the mother Storm Dragon has increased his emotional output. He's having trouble keeping his emotions in check, so he adapted his mind to be more practical like a machine's. Like mine. While I understand and can feel emotions, I tend to keep them under the surface. Harry started doing the same."

"Harry…"

"It's temporary," said Harry. "Human minds were never meant to interact with a dragon's like mine did. I'm just trying to adjust to my emotions being on the same primal level as a dragon."

"Well," said Sakura. "At least you're like you're favorite animal now."

"Now's not the time for jokes," said Haruka. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about the ship."

"When is it getting to Mars," asked Harry.

"Based on the projections," said Danzo. "Three years."

"It doesn't line up with Revelation Day? There's a surprise…" Harry looked at the screen as another event came to mind about when the ship would arrive at Mars. Keeping it to himself, he turned to Stephen. Can you contact NASA? Ask them to have Opportunity keep an eye out for any anomalous entries in the atmosphere?"

"We don't even know where this thing could be landing, if it'll land at all," said Stephen. "How would we know where to even send Opportunity?" Harry looked at the screen closely before something inside him screamed where to go. Harry pointed to the southern hemisphere.

"Here. Solis Lacus. The eye of Mars."

"How are you so sure?"

"If I were going to uncover something, reveal something, it'd be there. Volcanic region. High sandstorms. The canals that could've been rivers. Prime place for a buried city."

"Now you're talking nonsense. Don't you think we'd have found evidence of life ever existing on Mars by now?"

"Not by looking at the surface," said Isabel. "I hate to admit it, but Harry's right. There have been multiple theories about the eye acting as a prime location for some kind of civilization. With the number of sandstorms Mars experiences on a daily basis, a city being buried under sand isn't outside the realm of possibility. Look at Egypt. Letopolis, what we know today as Ausim, was buried under sand for years before it was uncovered in the New Kingdom. But at the same time, the thought of other life out there, now or in the past, it's kind of… jarring."

"You're just worried there might be life out there more intelligent than yourself," said Harry.

"Not the point… If we're going to encounter other forms of life later down the line, would they have magic? Is it unique to us? If not… then what else isn't unique. This kind of thing would turn the whole world on its head. It would also mean the religions of the world would… be beside themselves. Their whole outlook relies on humans being alone in the universe, that God made us and us alone."

"Idiots…"

"Harry, it's about faith. This kind of thing would break that faith."

"Unless you're a Scientologist," said Sakura. "Oh, they're just going to love it if their belief was proven right." Harry's eyebrow twitched and he sighed as he pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Oh, there's a can of worms I really don't want to open," he said before turning to Danzo. "Can you please keep us updated?"

"Of course," said Danzo.

"Miss Daniels," said Stephen. "If I could…"

"I don't make contracts with the military," said Isabel immediately. "The answers no." Harry sighed before waving to Sakura and Charging them back to the company. He turned to her as she waved him off. "I know what you're going to say. Save it. I don't make deals with the military."

"Wouldn't Elijah…"

"Don't. Bring. Him. Up. Just… Go get your new suit and let's head to the hospital. Sasha's waiting for us."

"I'm… not feeling well…"

"Well good thing we're heading to a hospital. Yeah, didn't think that through, huh?"

"Dammit."

"What is your deal?"

"He's afraid," said Holly. "It seems to be the one emotion that still affects his mind."

"Self-preservation. And since he's about to hold a baby…"

"Whoa," said Harry. "No one said anything about holding her. I thought I was just going along to… observe."

"Dude, you've faced down terrorists without so much as batting an eyelash, but a baby scares you?"

"They're small. And fragile. It's not like technology. I understand technology. But babies… No."

"Boy, you are going to be a lot of help when Daphne and Susan are pregnant, I can see. Come on. Your mom will kill you if you're not there to see your Godsister." Harry flinched before Charging to his room and coming back within a few minutes. "There you go. Come on, let's go." Harry grumbled before putting his hand on her shoulder and Charging them to the hospital Sasha was at. When he arrived, he spotted Cindy waiting for them, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"You're late," she said.

"Ooh," muttered Harry. "Disappointed mother stance. Haven't seen that one used before."

"Get used to it. After Lyon, you're on a leash."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come on. Sasha's been expecting you." Harry hesitated and grunted as he was pushed forward.

"Get moving," said Sam behind him as she pat him on the back.

"Thank you, Samantha."

"Hey, kid's not gonna do anything without a push." Harry walked into the room and spotted Sasha and Zed smiling at a bundle in her arms. Sasha looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, Jack. You took your time," she said.

"I… didn't want to come…"

"I feel offended. Come here." Harry grumbled slightly before stopping as he sensed someone behind him and aimed his Arc Gun behind his back as he felt a blade at his neck.

"Who the hell are you?"

"She's a friend," said Isabel. "Yumie. Be a good girl and put the katana down. And give Yumiko control. Now." Harry turned around and spotted a woman of Japanese descent wearing the robes of a nun with a katana aimed at his neck. There was a malicious look in what little he could see of her eyes which were hidden behind black bangs and saw them soften, their orangish glow dimming down as the katana was hidden away. "Sorry, Harry. She has a split personality. Made worse by the fact my dad absorbed her soul and released her essentially making her a dhampir in her own right."

"So, she's you're sister, technically."

"Hello Yumi," said Sasha. "I take it Father Anderson sends his regards?"

"Hai," said Yumi. "The College has convened to vote on the next Pope. He needs to protect them as a Paladin. Since I was excommunicated, I came in his place." She turned around and smiled at Isabel. The two women shared a hug before Harry spotted something peculiar happen behind Zed.

"Um…" Holly turned and spotted the same thing as Harry as Sasha turned to Yumi.

"Thank you for checking up on me, Yumi," she said. "I know Father Anderson was worried about me when I went into labor in the middle of the experiment."

"Guys…"

"What experiment," asked Isabel as she turned to Sasha.

"We found an unknown substance," said Yumi. "The last few months, we've been studying it. We wanted you to help with the research, but you were busy at that magic school."

"So we offered our services," said Zed.

"Guys…," said Harry.

"What substance," asked Isabel.

"It's amazing, Boss," said Zed. "It actually has…"

"Guys," shouted Harry. The adults turned to him and saw Harry and Holly pointing behind Zed. They turned and spotted the empty bed beside Sasha in the middle of a glowing blue energy field and lifting off of the ground. Because of Harry's shout, Sasha's daughter began crying and the bed shot towards the small group of people. Harry used Electromagnetism to catch the bed in the air and prevent it from hitting anyone as Sasha started calming the baby down. "Jesus fucking Christ that was close."

"Hey," whispered Yumi.

"Oh, shut up." He floated the bed back to its original position and looked at Zed. "Let me guess… this substance has Anti-Grav capabilities…"

"Yes… actually."

"And your daughter has absorbed those properties…"

"Seems like it, Jack," said Sasha as she finally calmed the baby down.

"What exactly did you find?"

"An unknown chemical compound that seems to be naturally made," said Yumi.

"I've seen that glow before," said Harry. "Me and Holly both have and so has M. A woman from the trip in Japan used that very power to stop a car from crushing people in the street. Whoever she was, she knows how to hide. I've been trying to find her for weeks and I'm guessing Harper is trying as well."

"Who's Harper," asked Zed.

"Jack Harper is M's employer. I met up with him at an abandoned genetic research bunker outside of Lyon. Whoever was running it was trying to mix human and dragon DNA."

"That's insane," said Sasha.

"Well, whatever else was down there killed a whole nest of dragons. And its loose on the world. I think Harper wants whatever it is."

"Could he have interest in anything else that was down there?"

"Me and Holly scrubbed through the files. Everything was either destroyed or erased completely. I doubt there was anything left but the corpses of failed experiments and ashes of burned documents. They were thorough. Harper told me it was most likely one of Riddle's former followers. A man by the name of Barty Crouch Jr."

"I remember that name," said Sasha. "He was one of Riddle's lieutenants. A mad genius, apparently. And he's working on genetic experiments?"

"I think so."

"If his reputation is to be believed, he'll be dangerous. As well as whatever he cooked up in that lab."

"Back to business. You said you found this substance that did this to my Godsister." He turned to Yumi.

"It was an excavation site in Africa," she said. An old cave was uncovered and there was this chemical found in a quartz cave floating in the air inside the cave."

"Wait, where in Africa?"

"The Congo Jungle."

"Lightning City," said Zed. "Just before Sasha went into labor, we ran a current through the substance and that's what caused the Anti-Grav properties."

"That cave must've been electrically charged from the constant storms," said Harry. "Creating the effect in the cave. As for the baby…"

"I've been working with it for months now," said Sasha. "I could've absorbed whatever energy it was emitted. As for how little Olivia is doing that, I'd say her nervous system is interacting with the element in her system."

"Element," asked Isabel. "I thought it was a chemical."

"We've taken to naming it after Adreas von Antropoff's concept from 1926," said Zed. "Element Zero, based on its Anti-Grav properties." Harry groaned and gripped his head as a Kessler Node activated.

" _Element Zero." Images of objects being raised by the same blue energy, a woman manipulating an object's mass with simple gestures and Kessler creating a device using the Element Zero as a conductive current, generating high speed projectile weaponry. "This is the catalyst to the future. But it's also a stagnation. It has so much potential, but don't rely on it." Harry spotted a hospital and a woman with red hair walking into it, a man with short brown hair helping her along. She looked to be about nine months pregnant. "It can do many things on its own. But mixed with magic." Harry watched as the hospitals lights all across the building flickered for a moment from the outside. The view shifted downwards at a pair of hands and lightning arcing between them. "In some cases it causes our latent magic to evolve. But in all cases with magic, it does something else. It grants a resistance to radiation without igniting our magic. You'd need to be in the womb for that to occur. Now, it doesn't always spark up our magic in such a way." Harry saw flashes of the same woman. "If you see this when I think, Hecate is the key."_

 _The view shifted again to look in a reflection as Kessler looked back at him. "I've marked you as my Apprentice, Harry Potter. You are like me. Our magic will bring on a new era. A new age of magic. Element Zero is the starting point, but do not rely on it. I can't explain why, but all you need to know is that while it can lead to great things, it'll lead to the same thing that plagued the Wizarding World for years. Stagnation. I won't live to see the new era, Harry. But you, the First Technomancer, will. I don't know how far along in my plans you will see this, but when you do, things will start playing out in ways to shape the future. Who you trust is your choice. What you do is your choice. There's only one way to stop the Coming Darkness and for that to happen, the Beacons need to shine the way. Unite the Worlds. Mundane, Magical, Hidden. Your fate changed the day I had my vision, Harry. For that I'm sorry. But I trust you can do this. Just take your time. The future isn't going anywhere. The present is here. Just make sure you're ready for what's coming. And you'll have help both from your own selection and mine. I've arranged for you to come across a readily available source of Element Zero. A Crate. It won't open normally. First, you'll need to find the Light Shining in Darkness. Godspeed, Apprentice."_

Harry blinked and shook his head. "You ok," asked Isabel.

"Kessler Node," muttered Harry. "I need to step out for a bit." Harry went out into the hall and turned to Holly. "A Light Shining in Darkness. The Node told me that's how we open the crate. Apparently he has this Element Zero in it. Claims that plus Hecate can give people a resistance to radiation. If that's the case, we have our solution to how we can extend space exploration to the Magical World."

"Can we trust Kessler's word," she asked.

"I don't know. But I'm inclined to believe him. Not once have things gone out of his planning and predictions. He accounted for all of it. The targets in Lyon, how to unify the Worlds. How to progress my understanding of Technomancy. The Commander, Element Zero, all of it has been a part of his plan."

"Harry, even a Seer can't account for all things. Look at this logically."

"I am. Kessler wants us, the Beacons, to shine the way forward for all three Worlds."

"Three?"

"Mundane, Magical, Hidden. The High Elves, the Fae, any race that has been hiding for millennia from the Worlds of Man. There's not much spoken about them because the Magicals think they're all dead. The Mundanes think they're myth."

"How would we even get in contact with them?"

"I don't know. There has to be a way…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Hedwig. She can find them."

"Don't you think people would've tried using mail owls to find the elves already?"

"You forget how many people in the Magical World lack common sense. Magic can do all of this magnificent stuff and people take it for granted. And because of that, they close off the possibilities. I'm not a simple mage, remember? I'm a scientist. Let's finish up here and then I'll see if my theory is right. If I'm wrong, we'll find another way. Maybe Izzy can think of one."

"Think of what," asked the dhampir beside him. Harry jumped and growled.

"Why must people continue to do that?!"

"Because you're easy to startle. What's up?"

"Do you think Hedwig would be able to find the Hidden World races? High Elves? Dwarves? Fae?"

"What brought this on?"

"The Kessler Node. He mentioned that Revelation day is not a forced event. The Wards protecting and hiding both the Magical and Hidden Worlds are failing. My guess is because of the radiation in the air because of testing and bombing. The Wards are magic. Radiation is Anti-Magic. With how much ambient radiation is being increased in the atmosphere, it's no wonder the Wards are dying. Revelation Day is coming soon. All three worlds need to be prepared. But we need to contact the Hidden World first and make sure cooperation is possible between all three."

"You'll need some way to bridge the gap between humans and the Hidden Races. Like the Technomancers are supposed to for the Mundane and Magical Worlds."

"I think two of the Beacons are supposed to do that."

"I agree," said Holly. "Technically, the Veela are member of the Hidden World. True Veela colonies are hidden away from human eyes while half Veela live among us. That being said, Gabrielle may be a way to bridge not only Mundane and Magical but Human and Hidden as well."

"Then there's the last Beacon. Kessler told me the last two wouldn't be entirely human. Gabrielle was half Veela. Maybe this last Beacon is a half human half elf. Or dwarf. Or even Fae. They could even be dhampir for all we know."

"Not likely," muttered Isabel as she brushed a bang out of her eyes. "So this last Beacon is more than likely a halfling from the Hidden World. Which means they may have a mistrust of our world."

"Which could lead to problems if we don't contact them before Revelation Day."

"I don't know if Hedwig would be able to help with this. She's a great owl. But the Elven and Fae Wards are a cut above our own. She might not be able to get through them. But I think I know of someone who can…"

"Who?"

"Elijah's uncle, Eobard. The Last Soul Mage."

"Well where is he?"

"He's dead."

"…Did you get kicked in the head in Lyon? We're in a hospital if you need a check-up."

"Shut up. He was an explorer. Elijah told me he did a lot a traveling and made a lot of notes about the hidden magics he uncovered. Perhaps he found the Hidden Races and left a journal on them. Only thing is, he probably destroyed all of them. He would've left them to Eli, but he passed before Eobard. I can try checking Crowe Manor if there's anything, but if not we can try Hedwig."

"Where's Crowe Manor?"

"I… don't know."

"I'm starting to lose a lot of faith in you."

"Hey, at least I'm trying. Look, we'll figure this out. We've got two years before the Wards come down. We got this."

"I hope you're right. Because if we fuck up, we're looking at severe damage control."

"By the way, the Node told me what's in the crate and how to open it, but the clue was vague."

"Alright, what's the clue?"

"He said in order to open the crate we need to find a Light Shining in Darkness." Isabel rounded on him instantly and stared wide eyed.

"Oh… crap baskets…"

"What?"

"Of all of the stories Eli told me, it had to be that one."

"Izzy, what's going on?"

"A soul devoured by a Dementor. Eli once told me that by using a unique magic called Soul Sight, if he looked at a Dementor he could see all of the souls it had ever consumed. Like stars in a night sky. Lights Shining in Darkness. Son of a bitch. We need to find a soul in a Dementor. Or just a specific soul in general and we have no idea who's we're looking for."

"We have to. In the crate is Element Zero. Enough for us to synthesize a modified Hecate to help give Magicals a resistance to radiation so going to space won't kill them. We need to find it. We have to. If we don't, the Mundane World will leave them behind, and magic will continue to die off. It won't stop at the Wards. It'll keep spreading until there's no magic left on Earth. I won't let that happen."

"How do you know?"

"It's the only logical conclusion," said Harry and Holly together.

"If ancient Wards are dying off even after being sustained by natural magic for millennia, then that means all magic will follow soon after. It could take centuries, or a few years if things come to war. Which is what we're trying to avoid in the first place. If we need to find a specific soul, we can exercise every monster until we find it."

"Whoa, hold on there, cowboy. You don't even know if you can exercise a fucking Dementor of its souls in the first place. And second, getting too close to one means potentially having your soul sucked out instead."

"I know the risks. But we need to do everything in our power to prepare people for Revelation Day and then the Coming Darkness. Without these risks, we're looking at disaster."

"We have two years," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around and spotted Cindy standing a few feet away. "Two years to work towards the future. Not everything needs to happen right now. Take things at a slower pace, Harry. We'll get things done. If Kessler is as good at planning as we think, he'll have accounted for us wanting you to take a breath and slow down. This is a turn in the track, so to speak. You need to slow down, not speed up or everything veers off course. Understand?" Harry stared his mother down before sighing.

"I just… I'm worried. If we fail, it's all over. I'm worried if I slow down, I won't be able to keep my wits about me when the Darkness is here. I…"

"For now. You need to focus on being you. Being a kid. The First Sons are in retreat and likely won't try another major engagement until they can bolster the numbers they lost in Lyon. Now, you can have a proper school year. Not what this last one has been. And your life can be normal for once."

"Normal," asked Isabel. "We're about as far from normal as…" The dhampir clamped her mouth shut as Cindy gave her an evil look that promised torment if she didn't stop talking.

"We'll work with the others to get preparations under way and we will be ready. Not everything has to be done by you." Harry sighed before sitting down on the floor.

"You're right. I've been taking all of this on by myself and haven't really asked for help outside of ideas. Truth be told, I'm tired. This whole year, the last four years, actually, have been extremely tiring. I've been trying to quicken my pace instead of going slow and I'm burned out. I should've really started listening to all of you months ago but… I was being stubborn. Kessler had all these plans, he trusted me with his knowledge and named me his Apprentice. I guess I just… let my ego get the best of me. Developed some sort of complex about it…"

"At least you realize it," said Isabel. "Anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"I… let the Commander get away…" Cindy and Isabel stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"What am I going to do with you," asked Cindy.

"Anything but lock me in a cupboard, please." Isabel smacked him upside the head lightly.

"Not funny," she said with a smile.

 **(Hidden Sanctuary)**

A girl woke up and yawned as she stretched. She sniffed and the air smelled like smoke. The sudden smell jolted her fully awake and she jerked out of her bed. Quickly dressing she left her bedroom and found her home aflame. "No… no, no, no!" She rushed out of her house and blinked as smoke and the sun blinded her slightly. The tree she called home was on fire as well as the neighboring trees around it.

"Arya," shouted a woman nearby. "You need to run! Get out of here!"

"Mother?!"

"Run! Go! It's after you!" A roar overhead alerted Arya to a beast, the likes of which she'd never seen before.

"What in the name of Gaea…?"

"Arya, run!" Are gasped as he mother enveloped her in a blue energy field and pushed her towards the tree line. Arya looked behind her and spotted her mother trying to lift a branch off of one of her neighbors as the beast was seen in the sky.

"Mother!"

"Arya," said a man with a bow as he ran into her. "Get moving now! Don't look back!"

"But…"

"Dammit, Knife-Ear. Go!" He picked her up and attempted to shield her eyes from the events behind him. No such luck. Arya watched as her mother managed to knock one of the beast's horns ahead of the man carrying her as it breathed a combination of fire and lightning down on her, roaring louder than anything she'd hunted before. Arya felt the Wards of her home pass over her as the man picked up the horn on the way out of the Sanctuary. They looked behind them as Wood and High Elves escaped the Sanctuary and used magic to disguise themselves as humans. The air still smelled of burning wood and the screams of those still trapped in homes slowly started dying down before a roar sounded once more and lightning shot into the sky before the air went silent.

"And you must be the princess," came a soft distorted voice behind them. She gasped and turned around before backing away from a man in a silver mask. "Well. It seems my pet has drawn you out. Good. Pleasure to meet you, Beacon of Unity!" He raised a wand sparking with lightning and aimed it at her before firing a bolt right for her head.

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **And I'm back! *Ducks under torch.* Alright! Here's what happened. I tried to get this chapter out before the hiatus. I tried. Then I got too busy at work to write anything before my laptop was borrowed by my brother for some reason or another for a month. I did try to get this chapter done, if this and the next one seem a bit rushed it's because it kind of was. I had written out two chapters and was in the process of editing them when all this happened. But I'm back now so expect weekly (hopefully) updates for this and other stories. Side note, A new story has been added to my list, it will be updated on a month to month basis. It is a Fallout Story unrelated to my original one, A Verser Takes on the DC Hellhole, and focusses on the Chief, former head of security for Vault 28 located underneath the Alamo. Feel free to read and, hopefully, take an interest in either one as well as my other stories as well. I know I say this a lot, but those other stories haven't really gotten frequent updates mainly because of how few people seem interested. As you can imagine, seeing those with so few people interested kind of influenced how often I update. I'm not going to constantly update a story if no one is going to read it, there's no point. A story like my Apex Legends: No Ultimate won't get as many updates with only about 10 people interested when this and Revival of Soul Magic that received a massive following in the same amount of time if not shorter. If you're interested in more of my other stories, please follow and review letting me know. That's all for now, until next time, Y'all!**


	33. Newcomer

Harry looked up as a shadow blocked the sun from his view and smiled at the frowning visage of Pansy Parkinson. "Can I help you," he asked.

"Get down here," she said. "Your wives are worried."

"I'm magnetized to the car. They've got nothing to worry about."

"It's supposed to rain, you idiot."

"Oh…" Harry glanced along the train and sure enough, the Hogwarts Express was heading towards a series of dark clouds. "Dammit!"

"Get. Down. Here."

"Make m…" Harry stopped talking as he found himself within a digital space and blinked before looking around. "Sonofa… Hey!" As he was in the space, he decided to look around. He flew through the wireframe and saw several data nodes lining the way. He stopped by one and accessed it and blushed instantly as he saw fantasies involving himself and Pansy in multiple sexual positions. He closed the node and shook himself before he found himself back in the physical world with Pansy wearing a matching shade of red on her cheeks as himself.

"What's with the blushing," asked Susan.

"Windburn," said both Technomancers at once. Daphne grinned slightly at her future sister wife's confused face before standing up and kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you for listening for once," she said.

"He was stubborn," said Pansy as she crossed her arms. They were currently on the Hogwarts Express as it headed to the illustrious school for their Third Year. In the year since the Battle of Lyon, they, as well as the other Technomancers and allies, had changed significantly. Harry still wore the usual suits but had made a few changes to his equipment. Instead of the Sonic Multitool and storing his weapons in his pockets or digital space in his phone, a modified watch was given to him by the mysterious tailors of Kingsman. He and Holly had been unsuccessful in learning more about the supposed tailors but had come up short. Not even Moody, who was finally retired after the events in Lyon, could find more about them. His hair was longer than in first year and slicked back much like Sosuke Aizen's. Pansy cut her hair in a pixie cut fashion with a single bang covering her right eye and circuit tattoos lining her face, a choice her father was less than pleased with.

"What else is new," asked Daphne with a grin. Her hair was shoulder length and dyed to be more of an icy white than its normal blonde. On her wrist was a smart watch of Harry's design capable of linking with the latest mobile device from DMT, the Onyx. A smart phone with a two-terabyte storage space and the first of its kind regarding download speed. Apple was putting up a little fight in trying to match their latest best seller but had fallen flat on their ass. Harry's ego had skyrocketed when he noticed the sales difference between the two companies. Only Akagi Industries and another tech company, Rob-Co, had managed to keep up with Harry's innovations to the field of technology.

"Olivia can float," said Harry with a grin. Susan smiled.

"She's instinctively learning how to use her powers," she asked. Susan's hair was longer and tied back into a ponytail. Currently folded in her lap was a book on modern medicine in the Mundane World which she was reading up on to try and see how well the Magical and Mundane Worlds could integrate in the medical field when Revelation Day came. She took off her reading glasses and turned to him. "Have you been helping her?"

"Only to stop from hitting ceiling fans. She's only one for crying out loud. She doesn't fully understand me yet."

"I know. But babies learn from watching and observing. You're her godbrother. It's your job to look after her."

"I know." Harry sighed and sat in the seat next to her. Daphne took the seat next to him and glanced up at Pansy with a sly grin. Pansy caught it and shifted slightly.

"I'll see you guys later," she said. "I have to help Draco with a project he's been working on."

"Cyber City, right?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you offer to help him?"

"Because of the ship. I still don't know if Kessler has implanted some hidden code in my brain to coerce certain actions. And I don't know where to look first."

"What about the Onyx then?"

"That was Gaby's programming."

"Isn't she coming here," asked Daphne.

"Yeah. She transferred here. Said she was flying over instead of taking the train."

"It'll be good to see her again."

"Where's Story?"

"Server Room. She's gaming."

"Who would I be to interrupt her then?"

"Harry MacGrath," deadpanned the girls.

"Please don't," said Daphne. "Last time she wouldn't stop complaining for a week."

"Fine. I'll leave her be. Hey, did Dumbledore contact any of you before today?"

"No," said Susan. "Why?"

"I don't know. I received a letter from him yesterday to meet him directly after the sorting."

"Maybe it has something to deal with the increase in students this year," said Pansy.

"Meaning," asked Daphne.

"Last year, I helped Dumbledore set up an online server for Hogwarts. Ilvermorny is more modern, we should be as well especially with people transferring from other schools to be tutored by the First." She grinned at Harry who simply adjusted his cufflinks.

"Sonofa…"

"You're a popular guy, dear," said Susan. "In both Worlds. Of course people would jump to get a chance at learning from you."

"I'm still just a student!"

"But you're one of the most experienced Technomancers in the world," said Daphne. "That kind of renown is a double-edged sword. More opportunities, more fans."

"It's the fans thing I don't like. I barely tolerate Colin stalking me on a daily basis."

"Incoming," said Luna as she entered the car. Luna's hair was longer than in First Year and was tied into a bun. On her ears were earrings that looked like radishes and around her neck was a necklace like her father's. She dug into Harry's trunk before plopping it into his lap and draping his cloak over him. Before anyone could speak, she sat down as Colin Creevey opened the door.

"Hey guys," he said, a digital camera strapped around his neck. "Have any of you seen Harry?"

"He's not here, Colin," said Susan. "Try checking somewhere else."

"Darn it," he said before closing the door to the car.

"You can't keep avoiding him." She removed the cloak from over his head.

"It's better than enduring the Potter questions. I swear, he doesn't care about any of my actual accomplishments, he thinks the books are the real thing."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you just dealt with the publishers in the first place," said Daphne.

"I'm better off just distancing myself as far away from the Potter name as possible. It's gotten me only three things. Dead parents, bad relatives, and no childhood until I was seven."

"You need to take up your Lordship when you come of age," said Pansy. "It's the only way your family's magic and accounts remain active and you can still marry Susan and Daphne. As well as someone else if you feel so inclined to do so," she muttered the last part, hoping the subject of her crush didn't hear.

"We've talked about that," said Susan. "There's a way around it, but we don't have any guarantees if it'll work."

"And that way is?"

"Starting a new Family Line," said Harry. "The first Cryo-Technomancer Family Line."

"The MacGrath Line," said Daphne. "If Harry continues to want to distance himself from the Potter name, if we're to remain together we need a family name to keep with traditions."

"We both thought of this," said Susan. "We agreed it was the best course of action when we're ready to be married." They took Harry's hands in each of their own and smiled.

"As long as you're happy then," said Luna as she read a magazine upside down.

"Luna," said Harry. "What are you…"

"Seer secret, Harry. Drop the matter, please."

"Seer secret?"

"I said drop it. By the way, here's your wand back." Harry frowned as he snatched the wand back as a girl chuckled in the doorway.

"That's the second best pick pocketing I've ever seen," she said. They looked up and spotted Susan's Housemate, Megan Jones.

"There's no one better than me," said Luna.

"My cousin EZ, would beg to differ."

"What's up, Megan," asked Susan.

"Oh, I was hoping to ask Harry about something I wanted made."

"There are other Technomancers, Megan."

"True, but Harry's got the funds to actually make something."

"And there's the slap in the face," muttered Luna.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. Just remembered how little income the _Quibbler_ actually makes annually. I really should talk with Isabel or Danzo about selling some designs…"

"Problem for later," said Harry. "In the meantime, why don't you work with Megan on this. We'll be in Hogwarts and me and Izzy have already stocked up materials for the Bunker this year. You can help her out, maybe even start up your own business so you don't have to rely on DMT so much."

"Isabel doesn't mind."

"No, but if you're worried about money, we can either hire you or help you with a start up."

"Thanks Harry." She turned to Megan. "Alright. What was it you wanted to work on?" Luna followed her out of the car and Harry sighed.

"Can this year just be over with already?"

"No such luck," said Susan.

* * *

A few hours later, they were almost at Hogsmeade village and the rain had gotten worse. Harry stood in his school suit and looked out the caboose windows. "Well," said Draco. "This is going to suck." Draco was wearing the school robes and had a watch similar to Daphne's on his wrist. His hair was cut short and one could notice the faint outline of circuit lines on his neck just above his collar.

"It is. I'd hoped that it would let up before we got to the station but…" He sighed and turned to the Gryffindor. "Gather the other Technomancers. Tell them we're going to be waiting for a bit until one of the teachers can help us get to the carriages and…" He was interrupted as the door to the car opened. He turned around and spotted a girl wearing a long dark green cloak having just entered the cart. "Hello. Are you one of the transfer students?" She glared at him slightly. Harry could tell she was the same age as them. She had fair skin and bright green eyes similar to his. Any other features were covered up by the cloak and its hood.

"Are you Harry Potter," she asked. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Once, just once…"

"Don't start," said Draco. "This whole 'Call me MacGrath' thing is getting old."

"I don't want to be known as Harry Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I want to be known as a great inventor and…" Harry noticed movement and ducked under a thorn sword made of obsidian and looked at the girl. She looked at him with angry, hate filled eyes. "I'm sorry, have we met?" The girl screamed and swung the sword at him. Harry avoided and Materialized his katana before blocking the next strike. "I don't know where you're from but around here, it's considered impolite to try and kill someone without reason."

"Shut up," she said as she kicked him. Draco stood off to the side and watched the fight as he messaged the others to look in on the Gibraltar feed. Harry deflected a strike before Flash Stepping behind her. She growled and turned around, slashing at his head. Harry blocked it, all the while keeping a calm mind. "This is all your fault!"

"What is?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, murderer!" Harry stumbled slightly as the train came to a sudden stop. He looked down as he heard a creaking and saw plants shoot from the floor around the two.

"Floramancy. Why do all of these lost arts keep popping up?"

"Your luck is very odd," said Draco as he started munching on a chocolate frog.

"Stop enjoying this."

"No. You have enough girls fawning over you. Nice to see one trying to kill you for once."

"Shut up."

"Stop treating this so casually," shouted the girl.

"No offense, but I've faced more dangerous threats than you, Plant Girl." Harry deflected a lunge and bumping her aside casually.

"That reminds me, the public has some new hero names for us," said Draco.

"Not that again." He rolled aside and blocked a series of slashes while avoiding vines trying to wrap around his legs and limit his mobility.

"No, you're gonna like the names. They based them off of the Olympians this time."

"Now's not the time." Harry blocked a slash and pushed the girl back. "You're persistent, aren't you?"

"Hate tends to make people like that," she said as she glared at him.

"Why do you hate me?"

"You're arrogant, obnoxious, you always think you're right…" started Draco.

"You…" he pointed at Draco. "…shut up. And you…" He turned to the girl only to avoid her sword covering itself with flames and arcing to slice him in half. It melted through the bottom of the train and Harry winced slightly at how close it was to his privates. "Easy! I need those down the line!"

"Would you help," asked Daphne as she walked into the cart, her eyes on Draco.

"Not my fight," he replied. "Besides, your betrothed fought terrorists and rode a fucking Storm Dragon, I think he can handle himself."

"Not the point," shouted Harry as wind started blowing through the holes made by the plants and increased the size of the flames. "Oh, fuck me…"

"I think that's Daphne's job." Daphne said nothing and simply froze Draco's chest to the wall he was leaning on before stepping forward and grabbing the sword, freezing it back to normal before glancing at Harry.

"Did you forget you could do this too," she asked.

"To be honest, yes. I don't really have too much practice with my Cryomancy."

"You're lucky you're handsome." She turned to the girl who was now glaring at her. "Can you explain why you were trying to kill my fiancé?"

"He's the reason my village was destroyed," she declared, wrenching her sword free and aiming the blade at him.

"What village," asked Harry. He Digitized his katana once more and stood up. The girl stared at his hands slightly as the sword disappeared. "If you're talking about in some mobile game, that account is her sister's not mine."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

"If it is, I'm missing the punch line." The girl growled as Holly appeared on his shoulder. Harry blinked and looked at her as the girl stared in surprise.

"Miss," she said. "If you would kindly calm down and explain what is going on, things would be easier to work with and less violent. For now, at least, please remove your plants from the car and from in front of the train so we can get moving again. I'm sure the staff at Hogwarts would love to know why you're attacking Harry."

"You've…" said the girl. "Been chosen by the Fae?" Harry and Holly blinked.

"The Fae," they asked.

"That's not one of my kin," said a voice from nowhere. Harry blinked as a bright orb of light shot from the girl's cloak, knocking down the hood and revealing slightly pointed ears. Harry started fiddling with his cufflinks as he realized he was unintentionally staring at the girl. "What are you, blue on," asked the orb.

"I'm Holly, Harry's personalized Artificial Intelligence assistant."

"A what?"

"She's a computer," said Draco as he used his Raikiri Yari to melt the ice around him.

"What in the name of Gaea is a…"

"Mother told me about them," said the girl. "They are like… grimoires, right?"

"More like a library," said Harry. Harry glanced at the plants. "Um, if you wouldn't mind… we need to get going again." The girl sighed and snapped, the plants receding down their holes. Harry nodded before they felt the train start moving again.

"I thought faeries couldn't be anywhere near iron," said Daphne.

"Most can't," said the girl. "But a number of years ago, a man came by our village. He created some sort of potion and the adults were suddenly given resistances to the human instruments." Harry growled softly before rubbing his temples.

"Kessler," he muttered.

"I believe that was his name, yes," said the faerie.

"Figures he would have his hand in this." Harry turned to her. "So, what did you mean when you said it was all my fault? Are you talking about one of the Hidden World Sanctuaries? Has it been destroyed?" All at once, her hostility returned, and she growled.

"It's because of you that our village was destroyed!" She aimed her sword at his neck. "By that monster!" Harry turned serious as he grabbed the blade, cutting himself as he moved it from his neck.

"What monster?"

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

M sighed as she sat in her room in Harper's headquarters. The last year since Lyons, she'd been on thin ice with her employer. Because of her closeness with Harry, she'd been under a microscope and barely given her privacy. All of her calls were monitored, her time at Ryuga was over and she was being instructed in magic by members of Harper's staff. Added to the tasks Harper ordered her to undertake such as tracking down the Beast created by Barty Crouch Jr., and…

"Miranda," said a kind voice behind her. Miranda frowned slightly before putting on a kind smile and turning to the woman behind her she was forced to treat as a mother. "How are your studies going?"

"Well,… Mum. Very well. I just wish I…"

"You wish you were with these friends you're always telling me about?" Miranda nodded. Miranda's mother thought for a moment before smiling. "Then you should."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured I could use my new powers to bring you to them."

"You mean your magic?" Her 'mother' smiled, emerald eyes glinting in the lamplight of the room they were in.

"I guess I should get used to calling it that. Mr. Harper is not going to get in the way of you seeing your friends."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Miranda. Her 'mother' grinned as her scarlet hair grew out slightly and scales extended from her skin. Miranda stared slightly at the odd sight. "Is it too late to say…" Within moments, Miranda was picked up, placed on her 'mother's' back, and the two bolted from their apartment, leaving her phone behind. Miranda screamed in surprise and a slight amount of fear as they crashed through a roof at high speeds and into the sun filled sky before instinct seemed to take over and they sped eastward. Below in the complex, Jack Harper watched the events unfold and took a drag of his cigarette, a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Vatican City)**

A single man stood in front of the entrance to Vatican Section 13 and grinned. He snapped and a uniformed man handed him a radio. "Herren." He said to the men behind him. "Sie konnen den Angriff beginnen." He smirked as several armed men bearing a black swastika on their shoulder charged forward with supernatural speed. "Bald, Fraulein Daniels. Ich werde alles von dir nehmen." He grinned as he heard the screams of terror and anger coming from the building and took out the cigar he had in his mouth before smashing it under his boot. "Genau wie du mir alles weggenomen hast."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

Someone who speaks German can you please tell me if this is correct. I would ask a friend of mine if it is, but I can't get ahold of her.


	34. The Final Stand of the Judas Priest

Harry sighed as he sat in the Bunker. He'd opted to not attend the Sorting, if only to avoid the halfling who was trying to kill him and popped his neck before going back to work on his new project. If one were to look at it, they'd see it looked like a model of a Gundam. Holly appeared next to him and looked worried. "Harry," she said.

"Yes," Harry said briefly, distracted as he worked..

"Your mother is calling your phone."

"Can you put her on holographic display, please? I'm kind of busy." Holly nodded and projected Cindy's image beside him.

"The Sorting is starting soon," said Cindy.

"Not interested. Busy over here. And Luna was kind enough to tell me the first week's lessons for all of my classes, so I'll be spending most of the first week in the Bunker."

"That's not healthy, Harry."

"We're nearing Revelation Day. Our first priority is to make sure the three worlds do not provoke one another into going to war either for land, resources or some other such bullshit. Kessler planned for Revelation Day for a reason. He had people essentially forcing it to happen. Everything he has done is in preparation for the Darkness. We don't know how long after Revelation Day the Darkness will make itself known to the world as a whole. We need to be prepared. I need to be prepared along with the other Beacons. The closer we get to all of this, the more scared I get. You know inventing, putting together, and improving calms me. It's either this or the even more unhealthy solution of Machine Mind."

"Machine Mind," asked Cindy.

"Right, I never explained. Machine Mind is essentially the Technomancer equivalent of Occlumency. Only it's more refined. All emotions are shut off, logic becomes the only driving force for our minds. It was discovered about a year ago and mostly shows up in Technomancers with emotional trauma. Because of that, it becomes a bit too… dependent. Those who instinctively do not want to deal with the pain they're going through will rely on Machine Mind more and more often. Given that most Technomancers are popping up as children my age and younger with adults being more sporadic, it's troubling and not good. Children with parents who are sick, law enforcement and emergency services, military or abusive are more likely to slip into Machine Mind."

"Why didn't you when you were still with the Dursleys?"

"I fought back. Vernon would break my stuff and I would get angry despite the beatings because of that. According to my birth mother's journals, I threw tantrums like crazy and inherited her hot-headedness. I think that's what kept me sane."

"Can you call it sane," asked Holly.

"I should turn off your snark."

"But you won't. Miss MacGrath, may I suggest something? Harry needs a distraction, yes? And you want him out of the lab more often? Why not Quidditch?" Harry blanched before turning to the A.I..

"Now wait just a…"

"Excellent idea, Holly," said Cindy with a grin. "A little sport never hurt anyone."

"Quidditch hurts people on a daily basis," objected Harry.

"You have active healing," said Holly. "Admittedly, you are less at risk than any other mage participating in the game."

"That is not the point!"

"Ok," said Cindy. "It's decided. To get you out of the lab more often and make sure you don't go crazy, you're going to try out for Quidditch this weekend. As for the rest of this week, you can some time to yourself to prepare for the tryouts."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. You need a healthy balance between physical labor, mental refining, and preparing. Once you find a healthy balance in all of the things in your life currently, then you get a say in what you can do." Harry sighed before turning to the two.

"You're both evil."

"I'm your mother."

"And I'm an A.I.," said Holly.

"Not funny," said Harry as he turned back to the figure. "You can't make me."

"Oh, I can," said Cindy. "You forget, I'm not just your mother, I'm also your teacher and because you're no longer the only experienced Technomancer in the school…" Harry got where she was going winced slightly.

"Shit."

"Language. Until further notice, your Technician Card is confiscated and your time in the Bunker is limited."

"Dammit."

"Now, march." Harry sighed before Digitizing his tools and the figure before standing up.

"Dammit."

"Keep it up and I'll extend it." The two of them went out of the Bunker and Harry looked up as Cindy dried the path back to the castle.

"At least it's not raining."

"Harry," exclaimed a voice in the distance. Harry and Cindy turned to the voice and spotted something flying towards them. "Look out!"

"M?!" Harry activated his Thrusters and shot up to meet with the incoming object and paused as he spotted a dragon-like creature with long red hair. "What the hell is that?!"

"Just help! She doesn't know how to slow down!" Harry sped to them and sat behind M on the creature's back.

"Sit still!" He looked at the creature. "Hope this works…" He switched to Parseltongue. {"If you can understand me, get small!"} The creature seemed to understand and brought its limbs in close besides its wings. Harry wrapped an arm around M's waist and held out a hand as she blushed. "Channel energy to me and brace!" M did as he asked and closed her eyes. "Faraday Cage!" A web of lightning shot out in front of them and moved halfway around all of them. "Brace for impact!" They grunted as they landed after Cindy dried more of the ground to help with M and Harry in case they were knocked off the creature. Harry grunted as he and M were thrown from the creature's back and M landed on top of him as they skidded to a stop.

"You ok?"

"Just peachy…" Harry looked up at her and chuckled as she blushed from how close she was to him.

"And what the hell is so funny?"

"Technically I'm two away from being even with you." M rolled her eyes before getting off of him as Cindy helped them up. M turned to the creature as it shook her head. Harry caught sound of her whispering to it and turned to a Gibraltar camera; nodding, letting Holly know to back up any recordings she was already making. He and M may be friends, but she still worked with Harper, a man Harry refused to trust, and as long as M was working with the man, M couldn't be fully trusted unless she fully cut ties from her illusive boss. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well…"

"My daughter is enrolling at your school this year," said the creature. Harry stared at it for a moment before leaning into M.

"I knew you were part reptile," he whispered. M smacked him upside the head.

"Adopted like you, arse," she said.

"Language," said the creature and Cindy.

"Ok, that's creepy," muttered Harry. He leaned to her again. "How did you get adopted by a dragon?"

"I can hear you," said the creature. "And I'm not a dragon."

"No, don't," hurried M before the creature started shifting. M winced as Harry and Cindy stared at the woman as she turned human. She had a slim build and was standing at about 5'5", long red hair that stretched down to her back and vibrant green eyes that resembled Harry's in more than one way. She held her hand out and smiled.

"Nice to meet a friend of Miranda's. I'm Lilith Lawson, her mother." Harry turned to M who was avoiding his gaze. Before he could say anything, Holly appeared.

"Harry," she exclaimed. "Vatican City is being attacked! People are speculating it's the First Sons!"

"Vatican City? Dammit, Section XIII!"

* * *

 **(2 hours prior)**

Alexander Anderson coughed into his handkerchief as he sat in his desk in Iscariot's hideout. He frowned as he spotted blood coating the piece of cloth and pocketed it as Heinkel walked in. "Father Anderson," she said as she looked over the documents in her hand. "Are these orders right?"

"They are," he said as he stood up, using a cane to walk over to her. The chemotherapy he was undertaking was taking its toll on his physical health and he was getting weaker by the day. "The Pope, in light of young MacGrath's revelation of what is coming, decided that our vault is no longer a safe place to keep the items we have here in Section XIII. The Vault is to be opened to allow other organizations in to take the artifacts and hide them away."

"What Organizations?"

"Magical ones. We're not allowed to know what they are in case anyone tries looking for them. Yumi, despite her current physiology, has been tasked with protecting the Vault until such time as all items have been safely removed. That includes the Arc, original tablets of Moses, and the body of Christ." He looked her dead in the eye. "The Pope feels that when Revelation Day comes, there will be people attempting to steal these items. Both from outside the Church, and within. We both know what would happen if someone got their hands on any of these items. Lord knows what I almost became."

"I still need to properly thank Daniels for that."

"She should've allowed me to die. I knew what sin I had committed by taking the Blood of Christ into my own body. I became the Crown of Thorns and almost lost myself, turning the Blood and the Crown into a weapon rather than a Holy artifact."

"If you had died, Lilian would not have been given the life she has now. Iscariot would've been corrupted more than it was before, and another Maxwell would've gone crazy and tried to become God. Because of you and Isabel, we made sure that wouldn't happen again. You're the most respected Paladin in Iscariot."

"And when I'm gone, none of what I did will matter. Yumi will be kept far away from the inner workings, you will be outed not long after, and if we don't get rid of these things now, before things go to Hell in the wake of Revelation Day and the Darkness, another Maxwell will be the least of our worries." He looked over the documents again. "Isabel trusts the lad. And I trust her. We need to do our part while we can." Anderson started coughing again and Heinkel guided him into a chair by the door.

"You should rest, Father Anderson."

"I should. But there's work to be done. I need to check on the latest generation of nanobots before…" Anderson stopped as the building shook. They looked up.

"What was that?"

"…Heinkel. Get to Yumi, help her defend the Vault."

"Why?"

"We're under attack. That was a panzerschrek anti-tank rocket."

"A panzerschrek?!"

"Seems Alucard missed a few members of Millennium. Go. Defend the Vault. I have business to attend to."

"Father Anderson, how do you know…?"

"Kessler told me. A few days ago a pre-recorded message was sent to me explaining the possible futures. One of them was Klein's remaining forces were going to attack during the transition of the artifacts in the Vault. Go, now. Help your girlfriend." Heinkel refused to leave his side and Anderson turned to her fully. "If you don't go now, she'll be overrun! Go! Defend the Vault until you know the artifacts are completely out of harms way! I know you want to help me as well, but I'm nearing the end. I have a few last things to do before I reach the Pearly Gates. Go, now!" Heinkel hesitated before hugging the man and running to the Vault.

Anderson coughed violently before making his way to the Iscariot R&D as the alarms started blaring, alerting the rest of Iscariot to the attack. He made his way into the room and found the scientists scrambling. His latest coughing fit brought him to someone's attention, and they rushed over. "Paladin Anderson," they said. "What are you doing here?!"

"What's the status of the data recovery and purge?"

"I-well-I… We started as soon as the alarms sounded." The scientist led him into the room and to the main servers. "If we had Lillian here, things would go faster, but she's at school at this moment and we can't get ahold of her or those Heathen friends of hers."

"They're children, not heathens. We cannot do things the way we have in the past. And you forget, my daughter is one of those heathens you so vehemently hate, so watch it. Where are the Omega prototypes?"

"In the stasis chamber like always, why?"

"Purge all data of them. And give me an injection."

"Father Anderson, they're prototypes! There's no guarantee they'll work! And with your health the way it is…"

"I don't remember giving a suggestion, I gave you an order. Millennium remnants are attacking our headquarters. The Vault is in the middle of being relinquished into the hands of other organizations to safeguard the artifacts and keep them out of unworthy hands. I'm not about to let my men fight these actual heathens alone. I need those Omega nanobots. Now inject me!" The scientist stared at the man for a moment as Anderson sat down before shaking his head.

"You are a madman, Alexander Anderson."

"Noted. Now, when I'm out killing, I want you to get our files onto a drive and send them to Isabel Daniels."

"Her?!"

"Yes, her! She's the only one I can absolutely trust with them! Get them to Heinkel and she'll get them into her hands." The scientist injected the nanobots into Anderson. "Then get your arse out through the emergency tunnel and find a place to hide away until someone puts out the all clear signal." Anderson groaned as energy started coursing through his body.

"I told you they were prototypes."

"I bloody heard you. Just tell me what I can do!"

"Theoretically, you can do what we've observed Lillian doing. Digitization, Materialization, Machine controlling, Data Transference, and what I can guess you really wanted, rapid regeneration and energy expulsion."

"Aye."

"You know this may agitate your tumor."

"I'm aware. Just do what I say." Anderson stood up and blinked as he realized he didn't feel as weak as he did previously. With a grim look on his face, Anderson left R&D. One of the assistants turned to the scientist.

"Why didn't you warn him about the side effects," they asked.

"The man is willing to inject untested magic nanobots to fight Nazi vampires. What part of any of that doesn't already sound insane? How much worse could he get?"

Anderson snuck up behind a Millennium soldier and jammed a silver bayonet into the back of its head. This brought the attention of its comrades to him and Anderson gave a malicious grin before charging forward. Almost instantly, overhead lights broke open and their wires pulled two of the Nazi's off of the ground before ripping them apart. Anderson used this as a distraction to drop a head to the ground before throwing another bayonet into the brains of another Nazi. Anderson laughed before several rounds were shot into his body. He turned to the intruders and grinned before instinctively draining electricity from the electronics nearby and healing himself instantly. "Oh," he said. "As a certain vampiric heathen would say, 'Ya done goofed.'" Anderson pulled out more bayonets before mirroring what he'd seen from Cole and Harry MacGrath and channeling electricity into them before charging at the Nazis as they struggled to reload.

* * *

Heinkel shot down another vampire before Yumi tackled her girlfriend to the ground and avoided a fireball aimed at their defensive position. They looked up and spotted a face they remembered Isabel had fought during the Millennium assault. "Klein…" muttered Heinkel.

"Guten tag, Frauleins," said the Millennium commander. "Tell me. Where might I find Fraulein Daniels? She and I have some… catching up to do."

"You can see her in hell!" Heinkel unloaded her pistols into the vampire and gaped as they did almost nothing.

"Ach. I see we will have to do things the hard way." Klein looked up and spotted what they were defending. "Ah, the infamous Iscariot Vault. Home to many artifacts that Herr Himmler would've died for. Danke schon, Frauleins, for making it so easy to find." Yumi drew her sword and Klein rolled his eyes before holding up a hand and shooting lightning at the blade. Yumi screamed in pain as she was shocked before Klein used magic to throw the two women behind him and stuck them to a wall. "Do you like my new magic? Curtesy of my new employer. So much easier to use in the modern world, isn't it?" Klein walked to the Vault and aimed a wand at it, using magic to open the door. As soon as it was open, he was knocked to the ground by a shadow. He looked up and saw it snatch up the two women. He looked into the Vault and saw it empty. "Scheisse."

"You got a mouth on you, Kraut," said a voice behind him. He turned around and spotted a man with brown hair with patches of white spattered here and there. He stared down the barrel of an M16 assault rifle. "Any last words?"

"Do you really think that can do anything to me, dummkopf?" Klein stood up and started controlling wires behind the man.

"Maybe not this, but something else might." The man ducked under the wires before lobbing something at the German's feet. Klein looked down and gripped his head as repeating lines of code started filling his mind. The man grinned before jamming a device into the wall and backing away. Klein looked up and spotted white flames surrounding the man before he disappeared.

* * *

The man landed outside of the Vatican and gunned down a Nazi that was trying to eat a couple of reporters. "Get out of here, go!" The reporters nodded before running away. "Sabrina, where's that Mass Transport?"

" _Pope is clear,"_ said a voice over his radio. _"Orders, sir?"_

"Keep these Kraut assholes away from the civilians! Backup should be on its way any time now! Vault is emptied! Going back in for extraction and recovery, when MacGrath gets here, get him away as quickly as possible. Sons won't let him get away easily this time."

" _Roger."_ The man glanced up at the Vatican before sighing.

"Never changes." The man Charged through a powerline back into the building.

* * *

Outside the Section XIII Vault, Klein roared and shot black flames at the Zip Grenade, destroying it. "Who was that man?"

"Commander," shouted one of his men. "We need assistance! It's…" Klein watched as his soldier's head collapsed to the ground and grimaced before vanishing the blood on his white uniform.

"It's a shame for you have lost your head," said a voice behind the still standing ghoul. "A careless vampire who wound up dead."

"Alexander Anderson, I presume," said Klein as the body collapsed. Anderson stood behind the body with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Well, look what we have here, a bloody heathen!" Klein pulled out his wand and aimed at Anderson, only to blink as he found the man surrounded by lightning and right in front of him.

"Sheisse!" Klein grunted as Anderson's knee impacted with his head. He growled before Apparating a few feet back. "You've given yourself an upgrade, I see."

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some half-arsed vampire kill my men." Anderson coughed violently and spat blood on the ground between them.

"So you _are_ dying. Seems our intel was correct. Herr Grindelwald will be pleased to hear this. One less threat to worry about."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. So, you're Klein, right? The Pyromancer Isabel fought on the zeppelin."

"Ah, yes. Fraulein Daniels. I do so hope to see her again. After she froze me to death."

"And yet, here you are, as half alive as a drunkard. Tell me, Klein, how the hell did you survive?"

"Simple cryogenics won't do so much as to kill me. My familiar ensured I was freed not long after I was frozen. By then, Herr Major and the others were dead. You. I dug into her mind that day. She saw you as the father she would've wanted. Not Alucard. The great Alexander Anderson. The monster of the Vatican."

"Aye, I'm a monster. Only thing I can be. Now if you're done monologuing, I have one thing to say to you."

"Last words before I kill you. Sehr gut, what are they?"

"Sword."

"Sword?" Anderson grinned as a katana blade sliced through his neck, covered in electricity. Harry MacGrath stood behind the vampire and gagged slightly.

"It's nothing like the movies," he groaned before dry heaving.

"Well, you took your bloody time!"

"Do you know how many people are in danger out there?!" They were interrupted as the body was surrounded by flame and a creature formed from them before disappearing.

"What in the blood soaked, Protestant Hell was that?!"

"My guess, a Salamander?"

"Lad, that was no amphibian."

"No, a magical Salamander. Lesser drake that is mistaken as a Flame Spirit. They typically are one of three creatures that form a familiar bond with Pyromancers. Handy when you're near death."

"So that's how he survived. Dammit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you, despite my better judgement, Judas Priest. Isabel'd kill me if I did nothing."

"On that we can agree." Anderson's words were followed by another coughing fit and a spitting of blood onto the floor.

"Jesus." Harry ignored the look Anderson gave him and looked at the safe. "What was in there?"

"None of your damn business. Where's Isabel?"

"Still at the school. When I heard the First Sons were here, I came alone. There's some stuff back there that I… do not want to deal with right now."

"It's not First Sons. Millennium."

"Millennium? Nazi Vampires? That's just retarded."

"You sure you're not Isabel's boy?"

"She's like the insane older sister rather than a mother."

"Sounds about right. Though great aunt would define her better."

"She'd kill us both just for that comment." Harry pulsed to get a layout of the building's electrical systems and looked at Anderson when the man glowed bright orange and orange circuit lines crossed the man's body. "What the hell did you do?"

"Omega nanobot prototype. Was the design gift you sent us."

"I didn't send any…" Harry growled as a bullet went through his shoulder. He sparked up red and blasted the Nazi behind him into ashes.

"Bloody hell…"

"He ruined my suit and shot me. Fucking asshole." Harry absorbed the energy from a flashlight to heal and turned to Anderson. "Now talk. You said these nanobots were sent by me, but I never sent anything to you."

"I ran the programming by Isabel, she said it looked like your work. It even came from your private email, Isabel confirmed that was well. One of the lab techs has a drive with the designs on them right now. There's an escape tunnel that leads to the Mediterranean. Lights run all throughout the tunnel. Follow it, you'll find them."

"Wait. I can't be near the water." Harry watched as Anderson walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"To teach these heathens a lesson!" Harry shook his head as the priest ran off and followed his directions.

* * *

Anderson came across a slew of corpses and grinned as he spotted ghouls still feasting on them. "Haha. Hahahaha." Anderson grinned before throwing his bayonets forward and beheading one of them. The ghouls looked up and started charging for the Judas Priest. Anderson brought out more bayonets and laughed as his body started leaking electricity. He cut down one behind him as a few started shooting their rifles. Anderson grinned as the bullets riddled his body and he started healing instantly.

The Paladin shot lightning into the barrels of the guns and ignited the powder in the bullets, making them explode in the ghouls' hands. He chuckled before lobbing off a head and bisecting one right between the eyes. He stumbled as a shotgun sounded and pain erupted in his back. He turned around and grabbed a ghoul by the neck, surging electricity through the monster's body as more ghouls rounded the corner. Anderson picked up a dropped radio and turned to the Iscariot channel. "To all remaining members of Iscariot still in the Headquarters, get out now! We're overrun! Activating Gamma-Tetra! Get out now! This is Director Anderson ordering all surviving Iscariot personnel to evacuate!"

Anderson growled in pain as another shotgun blast ripped off his left arm. He glared at the ghouls before throwing rigged bayonets into their ranks. The ghouls recoiled as they exploded and Anderson leapt into their numbers, slicing and stabbing his way through them as his body worked overtime to try and heal itself and Anderson's mind started slipping as he lost sight of anything but killing those in front of him. He laughed as he ran a ghoul's head through with a bayonet before surrounding his body with orange lightning and grabbing a ghoul by the face. He overcharged the body before throwing it to the other ghouls and letting the body explode from the built-up energy pushing itself out.

Anderson laughed sadistically before a ringing brought his senses back to focus. He pulled out his phone and saw it was Lily calling him, more than likely asking if he was alright. Anderson stared at his phone before hitting the call decline button and bringing up the radio again. "Yumi. Heinkel. Can you two hear me?"

" _Anderson,"_ called Harry on the other end. _"Heinkel is shot in the leg. I'm healing it but we're pinned down inside the tunnel. I have the drive. We need help."_

"You said you're in the tunnel?"

" _We are, and so are the ghouls. We're at the end but Yumie is taking forever to open the damn hatch! It's a lead hatch, I can't Charge us out!"_

"How long can you hold out if Yumi can't get the hatch open?"

" _Not long! Probably about five minutes!"_ Anderson thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Yumi, Heinkel… Take care of Adder for me."

" _Father Anderson,"_ asked Heinkel.

"Activating Gamma-Tetra. Harry, help should get there soon. Use your Cryomancy to protect yourselves. And tell Lillian… and Isabel… I'm sorry." Anderson drained the radio before stumbling again as another shotgun blast racked across his back. Anderson chucked the last of his bayonets out at the ghoul before stumbling over to a hidden room. He pressed a button and a panel lifted from the floor. Anderson prepared the device in front of him when he felt a sharp pain going through him from his back to his front. He looked down and spotted a katana running through his body. He looked behind himself and spotted a boy of Chinese descent the same age as Harry and Lily. Anderson growled and sent a charge into the blade. The boy simply shrugged it off with a chuckle and pulled his sword out.

"Boss," he said into an earpiece. "It's done." He paused as he listened before his eyes widened. "What?!"

"Gamma-Tetra protocol ac-activate," coughed Anderson. Somehow, his nanobots had been deactivated and he was starting to lose blood. "Authorization code: Boondock Saints…" The boy glared before going to lob of the man's head, only to grunt as Anderson used his waning strength to grab the boy's arm. "Get out of here, lad. You've got a long life to live for. No sense dying here." Anderson glared at the ghouls who were closing in on the scent of blood from Anderson. "And you better hope you don't meet the other boy who was here." Anderson gave him a glare that made the boy's blood freeze. "Because if he finds you… well… it's your funeral." The boy glared and exclaimed as an explosion burned the right side of his body. Anderson turned from the boy as he Charged away and faced the ghouls. "Come at me you Kraut shits! I'll cut down every last one of ya!" The ghouls with no sense charged at him while those who still had their wits about them started to leave. Anderson grinned before picking up a discarded gun and firing on the ghouls as the building erupted into flames.

* * *

 **(10 minutes earlier)**

Harry started Charging along the lights until he spotted a familiar face and landed in front of Heinkel and Yumi who were looking around confused. "Are you two alright?"

"What just happened," asked Yumi.

"Everything was grey then we were suddenly here," said Heinkel.

"What," questioned Harry. "Never mind. Anderson said there's a secret tunnel out of here, right? One of your tech guys has information on a device he said I should get out of here."

"This way," said Yumi as she shook her head. Harry followed them out and blasted away ghouls that attacked them with red lightning. "Isn't that lightning dangerous?"

"Only if I let my emotions dictate my actions. Part of the conditions of learning white lightning is handling the power increase of red lightning while keeping my emotions from going over the edge. Bit hard considering my emotions are like a dragon's now. Haven't had much practice with this. Trial by fire is always a good test, though."

"Just don't burn us in the process," said Heinkel.

"So, what happened to you guys? You said everything was tinged grey?"

"There was a woman," said Yumi. "She grabbed us when we were about to be burned and had a small version of the Ark of the Covenant in her hand. She dropped us where you found us before disappearing."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't remember." Heinkel shouted out in pain as a bullet went through her leg. Harry blasted away the Nazi before helping her up.

"Sorry, I missed him."

"Just keep going," said Heinkel through her teeth. "We're almost at the entrance to the tunnel. Look! There! That's the head of R&D! Sebastian!" The man turned to them and hurried over.

"Paladin Wolfe! Heathens! Help me," he shouted.

"The drive," said Harry. Harry took the drive from the man and stuck the metal end in his mouth before sending out a Graviton Blast at a rocket, knocking it back to the Nazis who fired it and blowing them to bits. Harry Downloaded the information on the drive before smashing it with his Tesla Staff. He turned to them. "Now then, the tunnel?" Harry took Heinkel's arm again and helped her to the tunnel where a few personnel were already running down it. Harry looked at Heinkel. "Did it go through or is the bullet still in there?"

"I don't know. The adrenaline is making me grit through the pain." They walked down the tunnel and were halfway when angry German shouting alerted them to being followed.

"Son of a bitch." Sebastian paled at the sound of the Nazis and started running down the tunnel.

"Sebastian!" Harry placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Grit your teeth, both of you!" Harry Ionized them before Charging down the tunnel, not as fast as he moved inside a wiring system, but faster than the crawl Heinkel's injury would allow them. They got to a ladder just as Sebastian climbed to the top. "Help her up!" Sebastian glanced at them before slamming the hatch closed. "Hey!"

"You bastard," shouted Yumi. Harry looked at her and spotted her eyes were now glowing orange.

"Yumie, I take it?"

"You guessed right," said Yumie, speaking with a Japanese accent rather than Yumiko's normal Welch. Harry tried using his Magnetokinesis to open the hatch and cursed when he felt the number of electrons in it.

"Dammit, lead." He turned to Yumie. "Use your vamp strength and get that hatch open." Harry raised a hand out to the end of the tunnel and erected a static wall before reaching behind him and grabbing the bullet wound in Heinkel's leg. "Never multitasked this before… no time like the present." Harry winced as he started sending lightning in two different directions to heal Heinkel and block incoming bullets from the Nazi ghouls. "This is straining!"

" _To all remaining members of Iscariot still in the Headquarters, get out now! We're overrun! Activating Gamma-Tetra! Get out now! This is Director Anderson ordering all surviving Iscariot personnel to evacuate,"_ called Anderson over Heinkel's radio.

"Gamma Tetra," asked Heinkel. "Yumie! Get the hatch open now!"

"What the hell is Gamma-Tetra," asked Harry.

"Self-destruct sequence. It's not enough to wipe out the entire Vatican, but the building housing Section XIII will be demolished! The flames will run through the tunnel to us!"

"Shit." Harry sent a Neural Blast out to the ghouls. A Blast similar to Cole's basic blast or the adapted Graviton Blast, Harry had created. This Blast was designed to directly target the neurons in one's head, shorting them out. Harry blasted the fallen ghouls away and into the others with a Graviton Blast and created the wall again. "How's the leg?"

"Still bleeding. I don't think you're generating enough energy for this."

"Well, sorry! I need more energy to make sure we don't turn into swiss cheese!"

" _Yumi, Heinkel. Can you two hear me,"_ asked Anderson on the radio. Harry blinked and used a pulse of energy to speak and hear on their radio frequency.

"Anderson! Heinkel is shot in the leg! I'm healing it but we're pinned down inside the tunnel. I have the drive. We need help!"

" _You said you're in the tunnel?"_

"We are and so are the ghouls. We're at the end of it but Yumie is taking forever to open the hatch! It's a lead hatch I can't Charge us out."

" _How long can you hold out?"_

"Not long, probably about five minutes!" Harry lobbed Cluster Grenades at the ghouls, keeping them back before going back to the Static Wall, using incoming bullets as a small power source as he Transfigured them into electricity when they hit the wall.

" _Yumi. Heinkel. Take care of Adder for me."_ Heinkel picked up her radio.

"Father Anderson?"

" _Activating Gamma-Tetra. Harry, help should get there soon. Use your Cryomancy to protect yourselves. And tell Lillian… and Isabel… I'm sorry."_

"Father Anderson, what are you saying?" Harry heard the buzz of a device being drained and winced. "Father Anderson? Father Anderson?! Alex!"

"Merlin, please work." Harry drained a nearby light before switching to his Cryomancy and creating a wall of ice between them and the Nazis. Harry kept his focus on the wall as a rocket barreled into it, followed by another. Harry kept reforming the wall as the rockets blew it apart and shouted in exertion as the last of his magic drained and he was knocked onto his back from the last explosion. The ghouls advanced on them as the hatch opened from the outside. A new explosion shook the tunnel and a wall of flames came barreling towards them. Harry groaned as his vison started blacking out before the man stood in front of them and stopped the flames with a gesture of his hand. Harry felt a prick in his back as a taser sent a fresh jolt of energy into him. He turned around and spotted a woman in a tattered military uniform holding the taser as a man tended to Heinkel's wound.

"And that's what you get for not having a spare battery," said the man in front of him. "Let me guess, Charged without your phone?"

"Who… who are you?" The man snapped and the flames rushed back down the tunnel. He turned around and Harry spotted a man who appeared to be in his thirties with dark brown hair matted with white and a US Marines uniform on him, in the same state as the woman's.

"Well kid, get us to Hogwarts and I'll give you the whole story. But we've actually met twice before. Last time you sent me running with my tail between my legs." The man knelt down and grasped Harry's hand, hoisting him up. "A lot has changed since Lyons. One of the major things being, I'm no longer a Technomancer or the Commander of the First Sons."


	35. Constant of Magic

Harry stared at the man before a growling could be heard down the tunnel. "You've got to be kidding me," said the former Commander. "How did that not kill them?!"

"Ghouls have lost all sense of physical pain due to the artificial means they were turned," said Harry before turning to the tunnel. "Gonna need another jolt!" The woman turned to her leader who nodded to her. Harry felt a surge of energy enter his body and he placed his hand on the wall of the tunnel.

"It's made of concrete, kid. You won't shock them that way."

"Not shocking them. Pulling them in."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry grinned before his Circuits shined bright green and data shot from his hand along the wall to the rushing ghouls. The First Sons, Heinkel and Yumie looked around as the tunnel around them turned black with green wireframe surrounding them and lines of code flashing briefly in front of them like a screen in the Matrix.

"Welcome to Cyber Space, assholes!" Harry stood up straight and grinned as he launched a line of code into the chest of one of them. Harry grinned as he jumped into the code before ripping apart the ghoul. Harry converted the weapons carried by the ghouls into code before one reappeared in his hand.

"What the hell?"

"Combined Digitization with the concept of a pocket dimension. Cyber Space, my realm and dimension. Here…" Harry grinned as multiple copies of him formed from the wireframe before they stabbed into the ghouls. "…I'm God."

"Watch it," growled Heinkel.

"Nah. I make the laws of this place, and I can control everything here. Just like God does to Earth. He has no reach here." Harry ripped a ghoul in half before the others ripped themselves from their attackers. Harry's Wireframe Clones fired pieces of code like a machinegun as walls of wireframe blocked the ghoul's bullets. Harry grinned sadistically as he used the gun he took from one of the dead ghouls and fired himself as Heinkel fired off a few shots, the Commander's soldiers still baffled from Harry's spell, stood still. Once the ghouls were weakened from sustained fire, the clones cut them down and converted the ghouls into code before Harry dropped Cyber Space. He collapsed on his back and groaned. "Problem is I need to switch to an Alternating Current in the form of Alpha Technomancy in order to maintain it, otherwise I lose my strength."

"God you must have learned that recklessness from Izzy…" muttered the Commander.

"That's Isabel Daniels to you, asshole." Harry sat up and blinked as Yumie draped him over her shoulder. "Put me down!"

"No," said the half-vampire. She turned to the former Commander. "Where are our people?"

"Dead. They ran right into an ambush," said the woman.

"How did Millennium know where the exit was," asked Heinkel.

"Kessler," said Harry and the former Commander.

"Always has a plan," finished Harry. "Put me down."

"No," said Yumie again.

"Now come on," said the Commander. "We need to get out of here." Yumie climbed out of the tunnel with Harry first and Harry looked around as he spotted they were on a platform out in the Mediterranean.

"You guys suck," muttered Harry. "Who makes an escape tunnel out in the middle of the fucking sea?!"

"Quiet down, you," said Heinkel as she pinched his cheek.

"Stop it!"

"You must be her friends," muttered the Commander. He looked up and flagged down a speed boat. "This will take us to the mainland. Then Harry will…"

"Leave you people here and take Heinkel and Yumi with me to Hogwarts." Harry stared him down. "If you think I'm going to allow you in Hogwarts, you're a fucking dumbass."

"I have information as well as something to help with your magical binds."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying to you, kid. Evelyn, give it to him." The woman in the tattered uniform reached into a pack she was carrying and pulled out a jagged metal cylinder that was glowing faintly with a blue light. "Kessler called it a Blast Core. It's filled with some kind of chemical that effects magic…"

"Element Zero," asked Harry, Heinkel and Yumi.

"What?"

"Element Zero," said Harry. "It's a unique chemical compound Iscariot discovered. It has anti-gravity properties when a current is run through it and when mixed with a specific potion can grant…" Harry turned to the two girls. "Your supply of Element Zero. What happened to it?"

"Destroying it was too dangerous, it has a unique radioactive signature," said Heinkel. "We didn't know exactly if it was safe to destroy. It was still in storage when we were attacked."

"Hopefully it didn't get into their hands then. But my luck is never that good." Harry looked at the cylinder before Digitizing it. He looked at the former Commander. "I'm still not taking you back to the school."

"Then just listen to me. The person who is going around masquerading as me for the last year is trying to start a war. He hasn't attacked the Mundane World as much because his focus has been on the Hidden World." Harry flinched slightly as his thoughts turned to the half-elf girl who tried killing him on the Express and her accusations of him being the reason for her home being attacked.

"Let me guess. I'm getting the blame for it."

"The entire Magical World is getting the blame for it. And with Revelation Day within months, it looks like exposure to magic will be the last thing he needs to spark a war."

"If all three Worlds go to war, it'll wipe everyone out. Is he fucking insane?!"

"I think so. You need as much help as you can get. And as much intel as we have." Harry contemplated his words and growled.

"I hate when logic works against me."

"Join the club, kid. And I'm not asking for all of my team to go to Hogwarts. Just those in the immediate vicinity. They're to act as your bodyguards for the time being until Revelation Day. I have to stay on the front and halt my former soldiers however I can, but I can go with you now to explain a few things, including how to access the Blast Core. And to prove I'm a valuable ally, call your mentor. Ask her if she's heard of the Constant of Magic. I'll wait." Harry eyed him warily before dialing Isabel's phone using the burner he was handed.

"Isabel?"

" _Kid,"_ she exclaimed. _"What the hell is going on?! The news just showed a massive explosion in Vatican City!"_

"Izzy," Harry said. "What's the Constant of Magic?" Isabel stayed silent for a moment.

" _Where did you hear that?"_

"Can you answer the question?" Isabel stared at her phone for a moment before turning off the speaker and stepping out of the Bunker where the others were watching the news of the attack on Vatican City.

"The Constant of Magic is a theory Eli had back in Ilvermorny. Magic always acts in a balancing sense. For every person born with powerful magic, someone is born with a countering magic. A sort of Counter Force. Fire is Ice, Lightning is Earth, Light is Darkness. Even Eli's Soul Magic had a theoretical balance in Anti-Magic. In a sense, Technomancy will soon have a balance of its own if it already isn't one, hell the different colors of your electricity for different spells could be the balancing force since Technomancy is unique among magic. Now where did you hear that term?" Harry stared at the Commander who stood nearby with a hard gaze fixed on him.

"Izzy, I have to call you back."

" _Harry, don't you dare…"_ Harry hung up and faced the man.

"You better not be who I think you are, or there _will_ be hell to pay."

"Noted," said the Commander. "Send those two back first. Let them tell your friends what happened, especially Izzy and the Moon orphan."

"You don't get to call her that."

"We don't have time, kid. Just do it!" Harry turned to Heinkel and Yumiko.

"We need to get Heinkel's' leg healed up properly," said Yumiko.

"I don't like this," said Heinkel.

"What choice do we have," asked Harry.

"Have you sent something ahead of you before?"

"No."

"Great… Make sure we get there in one piece."

"I'll try." Harry dialed the Bunker phone and sent Heinkel and Yumi through the line. Harry turned to the soldiers as they stood in front of him while hanging up. "I take it since you wanted me to send them ahead first, there's something only I need to hear?"

"Your mother," said the Commander.

"You're gonna need to be specific. My adoptive mother? Or my birth mother who, spoilers if you don't already know, is somehow alive and is apparently the adoptive mother of a friend of mine!" Harry's arms sparked with yellow electricity as he shouted. He stared at his arms in confusion.

"Yellow lightning without the Iscariot nanobots is anger and envy mixed with confusion. And I'm talking about your birth mother. The Lazarus Experiment was Crouch's first attempt at trying to revive Riddle by recreating a body he could use. The plan was to start with your mother's body and revive that to see if it was possible. Then he would recreate your father and have his master possess the body."

"Banking on the fact I wouldn't try to kill him, no doubt. But I don't have any emotional attachment to my parents."

"And yet you're confused about the fact that your mother is alive."

"My mother is Cindy MacGrath. Not Lily Potter. That woman gave birth to me and was killed a year later. And that woman in Hogwarts wearing her face is nothing but a copy. A fake."

"The soul is the same."

"I doubt that very much. The soul can't be reclaimed after you die. A fact you of all people should know."

"I won't go down that line of discussion with a kid. Just listen. Try not to bring her memories to the forefront."

"Miranda already explained before I left. Violent fits as her mind can't handle the memories that lead up to her dying while protecting me."

"Good. Then let's go."

"You're not gonna put on a mask?"

"I figure I've got what's coming to me. I resigned myself to my fate when I agreed to follow Kessler. He didn't tell me everything. Just enough. I didn't need to know every plan. Just the ones involving me." Harry turned to the phone again and looked up in the sky.

"Shit."

"Language, kid. And what is it?"

"Firewall. It's covering all of Vatican City and looks like it's about to expand to cover Rome. This you're doing?"

"What do you think?"

" _Commander,"_ shouted a voice over his radio. _"Come in!"_

"What's going on?"

" _Giant roaming the streets! We can fucking see it!"_ The Commander winced before turning to his soldiers. "Get that boat here, now. Kid, hope you know how to fight a giant."

"Crap baskets," muttered Harry as he glanced at the water surrounding them.

Harry winced as the speed boat raced for the shore. "I fucking hate this!"

"Deal with it!" Harry looked to the shore and frantically held his hand out before lightning shot towards a concrete barrier and pulled him to the shore. Harry groaned as he dropped to his knees. A few thudding sounds brought his attention upwards and into the face of the giant as it stood over him.

"Oh… Dude, can you give me a minute, I'm still reeling from…" Harry rolled to the side as the giant tried stomping on him. "Never mind! We're back in business!" Harry called down lightning and grunted as the giant's arms slammed him into a building. He coughed up blood as he drained a nearby lamppost to heal his internal injuries.

"Giants are immune to lightning," shouted the Commander from the boat as they docked. "They're earth based!"

"Now you fucking tell me!" Harry shouted and sent out an Ionic Freeze. The giant icicles stabbed into the giant and it roared before charging forward at Harry who Charged into the powerline above him and out of danger.

"Open fire!" The soldiers fired their assault rifles at the giant as it shook the rubble from the building it ran into. The Commander pulled out a wand before lifting up the speed boat and shot it towards the giant after the soldiers clambered out. Carlyle fired a rocket at the boat as it collided with the giant and assessed the damage.

"Did that do it," she asked.

"Watch out," shouted Harry from above. The Commander pulled his soldiers aside as a car landed right where they were standing a moment before. The giant glared at them, face burned and smoking from the explosion. "Hey, we got company!" The Commander looked up and spotted a news helicopter flying overhead.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "He's jumping the gun. Kid! Do what you can to disrupt that camera! Everyone else, focus fire on the giant!" Harry sent a Lightning Tether to the helicopter and hung from the landing bars under the vehicle. He reached out and drained the camera of its energy while staying hidden from the news crew, draining the microphone as well. Harry looked down at the battle and spotted another rocket impact with the giant's stomach before spotting the ghouls from the Vatican rushing towards the soldiers.

' _Those ghouls will rip the soldiers apart with the giant on their side.,'_ thought Harry. _'I could just let both sides hash it out. Not like I trust them, anyways. But then I lose out on powerful allies and knowledge I can use to help fight the Darkness.'_ Harry groaned as he shook his head before Thunder Dropping to the ghouls as he materialized his katana and decapitated the closest ones that were still standing, simultaneously draining an abandoned electric car. "Come on, assholes! This is for Anderson!" Harry lobbed an Ice Grenade out and froze over a group of them before rolling off to the side to avoid gunfire. He heard German shouting and slashed out; katana covered in lightning as it sliced through a rifle. Harry kneed the ghoul in the face before Neural Blasting a group of them and following with an Alpha Blast. Harry grabbed the rifle of one ghoul and made the bullets in the magazine explode before bisecting another. Harry groaned as a shotgun blasted him backwards and drained the electric car to heal up before blasting a grenade back at the ghouls. Harry growled as he spotted a civilian get gunned down and grabbed the ghoul who did so, draining his bioelectric energy. Harry's lightning turned red as he fired a Rocket outward. Harry saw it split up with a tripwire connecting the two ends. He grinned as ghouls were electrocuted by the tripwire before it exploded behind them. He chucked a Cluster Grenade at those still remaining. Harry grunted as his back was hit by a sniper round and hid behind an exploded car, thankful for his Kingsmen special-made uniform. Time slowed down for the boy as he peaked out from cover and sent a controlled red bolt at the ghoul, taking his head off.

The Commander transfigured the ground into tar before dropping a flare into it, lighting the giant on fire. He lifted his hands and concentrated the fire onto the giant's head. The giant roared in anger and pain and tried batting out the flames. He looked towards the ghouls and spotted Harry using red lightning with malicious intent. He concentrated his magic before moving the flames and burning a hole through its head. It fell with a large thud and the Commander ran for Harry. The First Technomancer grinned before Mass Draining. Along with the ghouls, any injured Mundanes were caught in the Mass Draining as well. "Harry!" The Commander grabbed the boy and put him into a sleeper hold, stopping the Mass Draining. "Stop! There's civilians in there!" Harry blinked as he snapped out of it and stopped struggling against the Commander's hold. He picked up the boy before knocking him out and slinging him over his shoulder. He made his way back over to the soldiers and sighed. He activated his radio as he noticed a few people recording the event. "Wrap up and make sure the locals can fight them off alone before falling back. We're pulling out." Carlyle placed her hand on his shoulder and the Commander put his hand of Carlyle before Apparating out with Carlyle pressing a button to discharge electricity from her belt before they did.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts)**

Isabel stared at the livestreaming footage of the battle in Vatican City and frowned as Harry started a Mass Drain. "Whoa," said Draco. "What the hell is that?"

"Mass Drain," said Luna. "Potent Red Lightning Spell that drains anything within a twenty-foot radius. A Technomancer in Brazil used it two years ago."

"Is no one going to question how a fucking giant managed to get this far into Rome without anyone noticing, or why it's rampaging," asked Pansy.

"Or how Millennium is still around," muttered Isabel as she glanced outside where Blaise, Yumi, and Heinkel were comforting a crying Lily. "Bastards." Isabel kept a tear from falling from her own eyes as she watched a man pull Harry away from the group and stop the Mass Drain while the soldiers wiped out the weakened ghouls. She gasped as she briefly saw the face before he and Harry disappeared.

"What's wrong," asked Padma.

"No. No, no, no. It can't be him…" Holly ran a facial scan of the man with Harry, not alerting anyone else as she did. When the scan came back a match for an old military file, Holly tilted her head in confusion before glancing at Isabel who was shaking her head in disbelief at what she saw. Isabel turned to Padma. "Come on. We're going to Harry."

"We don't even know where that guy's taken him."

"I think I have a feeling of where… Just you, Pads. Let's go."

* * *

 **(Harry's Mind- Precipice Node)**

Harry looked around as he found himself on a long beach facing the ocean. The tide was low, and the breeze was light. Harry looked up and spotted the sky was experiencing the half shades of sunset or sunrise with the half on his left being darkened by night and clouds and the half on his right being slightly orange because of the sun. "By this point in time," came the voice of Kessler behind the First Technomancer. "You're control over your magic should be astounding even in spite of the block only being 20% undone." Harry turned around and spotted the cloaked man standing behind him, eyes to the sky. Harry noted that he looked more worn and more like the Kessler he and Cole fought in Empire City. "Cyber Space. A cyberized reality marble that takes an understanding of Digitization, Energy Compression, and pocket dimensions. In my life, I could never dream to achieve something like that, and yet you have, Apprentice."

Kessler turned to where Harry would be when picturing this Node. "The Blast Cores are a creation of mine that I worked on with a friend of mine, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. He is a scientist outside of the First Sons working in New Marais. After discovering what you will call Element Zero and what it did when in contact with your mother's Hecate potion, a recipe I gleamed from your future, we developed the Blast Cores. Their purpose is to evolve magic beyond what it is currently. Magic has remained stagnant for years with the basic concepts being researched to no end and no new forms of magic. Humans have only barely started studying the Anti-Magic capabilities of radiation. The Hidden World has never even thought to explore the stars. Our future is dependent on outward expansion. Your generation will be known for the New Age of Discovery."

"Lot of help this will bring me," muttered Harry. "Grindelwald is trying to start a war, Revelation Day is in a few months, and I still have no idea what the hell it is that I need to fight!" In time with his outburst, lightning crashed in the clouds in the darkened sky. "Just let me know what the hell the Darkness is and when it's coming, old man! You named me your post-mortem apprentice and yet you tell me nothing!"

"A year after Revelation Day, Earth will face its first test. After the Revelation comes Unity. After Unity, comes the Darkness." Kessler stood beside Harry. "There are ten Blast Cores in total, Apprentice. Use them to evolve. Use them to grow. I don't know how many more of these Nodes you have left before the Darkness makes itself known. You are supposed to expand the understanding of magic beyond what I and those before could never achieve. And the Beacons shall help you. Good luck, Apprentice. God bless. God Speed."

Kessler watched as Harry's mental form disappeared from his Reality Marble within Harry's mind and turned his eye back to the sky. "The future depends on the choices made by you and your family, Apprentice. Whichever you choose, may it stop the Darkness before it claims us all." Kessler looked to the clouds as thunder sounded and a faint outline could be seen among the clouds with the flash of lightning.


	36. Important Discussions

Harry woke up and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, the sound of crashing and breaking ceramic could be heard beyond the door to the room he was in. "Harry," said Padma, sitting in a chair beside his bed, holding a taser that was sending a jolt to his body. "Are you ok?"

"I hurt those people…" muttered Harry as he stared at his hands. They sparked with red lightning for a moment before he sighed and put his head in his hands. "How could I do that?"

"You weren't in control," said a voice from the doorway. Harry glanced up and spotted Corporal Evelyn Carlyle coming in and handing him a glass of water. "From what the Commander has told me, Technomancy is more emotion dependent than normal Technokinesis. "You're what? 14? 15?"

"14."

"Right now your hormones are out of whack as your body goes through puberty. That means your emotions are being influenced as well. More aggression, shorter fuses. And for someone who helps people for a living, seeing those people gunned down meant you acted out of anger towards the ghouls and yourself for not being able to help the people who were injured and killed. Then you lost it as your magic started influencing your actions as you acted more like a weapon than a hero."

"I'm supposed to get a handle on Red Shift before progressing further with my magic."

"Red Shift?"

"It's the name we've given the sudden change in color for the lightning," said Padma.

"A bit unoriginal."

"They can't all be winners," said Harry as another crash could be heard. "Let me guess. Izzy?" Padma nodded.

"She saw the Commander, shouted 'You bastard' and went Blood Rage," said Padma. Harry shook his head before standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going," asked Evelyn.

"Stopping my mentor from killing a potential, if untrustworthy, ally." Harry went to where he heard the commotion and witnessed the former First Son leader get thrown into the wall by the door he walked through and embed into the wall. "Having fun?"

"Yuck it up," groaned the Commander. "And help me."

"Not just yet." Harry pulled up his phone and started recording as Isabel grabbed the Commander's leg and threw him up into the air with a snarl, her normal snowy hair tinted red as blood formed tendrils on the strands and struck out around her, namely when the Commander was close.

"You're enjoying this!"

"Immensely. Smile, Crowe!"

"You're a son of a…" Isabel slammed him into a suit of armor and shattered it as Crowe coughed and shook his head. Isabel screamed and shot forward only to be held to a wall as Harry hit her with an Electromagnetic Wave. Restraints forming around her wrists, ankles, and waist as they pinned her to a wall. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Comics." Harry walked over to Isabel and zapped her head, knocking her out. "You know all of that was deserved." Crowe sighed as he 'ate' fire from a nearby fireplace and seemed to heal.

"Yeah… I know…"

"You were her best friend and you lied to her about your death for decades. You were the love of her life…"

"I know!" Harry stared at him calmly as Elijah Crowe glared at him. "I know exactly what I've done to her! There's not a day that goes by that I didn't wish I could talk with her again! Where I could show myself to her without fear! I had my duty to uphold and a job to do!"

"You could've declined."

"This was my fate!"

"Fate? Don't make me laugh. Your fate is to kill innocent people?"

"You and I both know the bigots the First Sons killed under my orders would've…"

"Disrupted the plans Kessler had to shape the future, you told me."

"You're being calm about all of this."

"In wake of my outburst in Vatican City, I'm keeping myself in Machine Mind mode for the duration of speaking with you. Logical thinking is the only thing keeping me from killing you for putting Izzy through this. I need to speak with you before I take Padma, Izzy and my 'bodyguards' to Hogwarts."

"You're going through with it after all?"

"I have little choice. Will they be able to see Hogwarts at all?"

"Carlyle has taken a potion Kessler was able to gleam off of a vision that…"

"Gives her access to magic. That's Hecate. My birth mother's work to try and awaken magic in those with little or no magic. I'm aware of what it does."

"Kessler really has been watching you your entire life, hasn't he?"

"Considering I have a memory of him outside of the hospital I was born in? I'd say that's a yes." Harry Materialized the Blast Core and studied it before looking at him. "How does this work?"

"Simply run a current through it. The Element Zero, as you call it, will interact with your magic and evolve it further while the resounding surge of energy will unlock more of your magical potential, giving you a wider access to the spells you can learn and use without being exhausted."

"How many of these are there?"

"10. That's how many Wolfe and Kessler created before you killed him in Empire City." Harry thought for a moment before Digitizing it again as he looked at Elijah.

"Where are the others?"

"I… don't have them."

"What?"

"Kessler didn't give me the one I had. I found it with Sebastian before Grindelwald outed me. Luckily, both Wolfe and the other Blast Cores are safely hidden away."

"Where?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"More cloak and dagger bullshit…" Harry went to Isabel and pulled her off of the wall as Padma came over to him. He looked at Elijah. "I take it your men have a means of contacting you?"

"They do."

"Then keep your orders to them coming and location known at all times. You go silent, I'll help them along to save you. Update twice a week."

"Since when are you giving orders?" Harry simply stared at him before thunder sounded outside and lightning struck directly in front of a window behind Harry, making everyone but him jump. "You know, Kessler pulled that same trick when he saved me."

"I know. I have his memories." Harry looked at Evelyn. "Who's coming to with us?"

"Me and two others," said the soldier, looking nervously at the boy in front of her commander.

"Just three of you?"

"They're the only three I have left with magic," said Elijah. "I think Kessler preferred this because now, you can have someone you trust to watch them if you don't trust them."

"You mean the other woman who won't hold back from actually killing you?"

"That was holding back," exclaimed Evelyn.

"Yes," said Elijah, Harry and Padma as the first winced at the thought of Sam finding him.

"I'm not looking forward to that reunion," muttered Elijah before starting to walk away. "Have fun at school, kid."

"Oh yes, because a girl trying to kill me, a replica of my dead birth mother and impending doom are loads of fun," said Harry. "Padma, do you have your phone?"

"Yes," said Padma. "Isabel Apparated us here. Said it's Elijah's family home in Texas."

"Which means we're not too far away from DMT." Harry grinned as looked at Elijah.

"Oh, I don't like that look in your eyes."

"Crowe!" Elijah glanced back and grunted as Harry Head Shocked him, knocking him unconscious. Harry pulled Padma's phone from her pocket and grinned as he dialed up Sam's phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Scheming."

" _What's going on, Short Stack,"_ asked Sam as she answered, recognizing Padma's number.

"Brace yourself, Sam!"

" _Harry? What…?"_ Harry Forward Charged Sam through to their end and the old soldier clutched her stomach as she keeled over and heaved.

"I said brace yourself." Sam shook her head and stood at full height.

"Harry. What the hell?!"

"Found someone you'd like to see."

"What?" Sam turned around as Harry pointed behind her and Elijah started waking up.

"Fucking bastard that kid," muttered the former Commander.

"Son of a… Ghost?!" Elijah paused from getting himself off of the floor and looked up, seeing Sam.

"Fuck…"

"What the hell?!"

"Sam Russo," said Harry. "Say 'hello' to the former Commander of the First Sons, Elijah Crowe. Kessler faked his death and altered your memories from Vietnam." Sam turned from Harry to Elijah and growled before pulling out her side arm and aiming right for his head.

"You son of a bitch!"

"You can kill him later. Like it or not, we need to work with him against the current Commander, Gellert Grindelwald." Sam turned to Harry; weapon stilled trained on Elijah who was staring down the barrel. "He's going to be fighting the First Sons following his chief replacement and three of his soldiers are going to act as my 'bodyguards'. Considering we don't trust them…"

"You need me to keep an eye on them." Sam sighed before lowering her gun. "Harry, we need to talk about this later."

"And we will. When Isabel wakes up and we're back at Hogwarts. For now, we need him alive. He has crucial intel and knows how the First Sons operate. He did train them after all."

"Can I shoot him?"

"Once in the leg." Elijah glared at them and exclaimed as Sam fired off a shot into Elijah's thigh.

"Ah! Fuck," exclaimed Elijah. Harry turned to Padma.

"Did you bring a burner," he asked.

"I did," she replied before handing it over.

"Corporal Carlyle, gather your men so we can go."

"You are scary," said the young soldier.

"I learned from a solider who fought in Vietnam and a vampire. Of course I'm scary." Harry stood beside the soldiers and chained stunning nonlethal lightning between the seven of them after dialing the Bunker phone and Charged them through, leaving the burner behind to smash on the ground.

The Hogwarts Technomancers turned to the phone as Luna held it towards the Landing Zone and blinked as Harry and Padma came back with some extra people. Draco blinked as he recognized the eyes of one of them and sparked red before aiming his wand at them. "First Sons," he shouted. All at once, several metal wands aimed at the three soldiers and two assault rifles aimed back at them.

"Holly," called Harry who stood back as a wall of hard light erected between the two groups. The half elf girl stared at the wall and the two groups lowered their arms, all except for Draco who instinctively maneuvered between the former First Sons and Pansy, still resentful for what happened in Lyons. "They are no longer First Sons. The situation has changed since Lyons and this pertains to the Elven girl who is now attending our school." Harry went to her and removed her hood, arms sparking with energy to prevent her from attacking him. Harry noticed an indigo shade in her Circuits as their magic reacted to each other and tilted his head slightly. "Have we ever had any indication of ingido circuits pop up?"

"None," said Hermione. "Unless Tonks decides to try and change her color."

"Thought so…" Harry stood away from her before turning to Sam and Blasting the rifles out of the soldiers' hands. "Holly will lead the way to the castle's guest rooms, Sam. Please keep an eye on them."

"Want me to get Boss to her room?"

"No. She'll rest here. We had beds installed in the Bunker just in case someone fell asleep in here again." Harry shot a look at Luna who stuck her tongue out. Harry waited for the soldiers to leave before magnetically moved a chair behind the half-elf and one behind himself. He sat down and gestured for her to sit as well as Holly projected herself onto his shoulder. "Now then, Thorny…" Harry ignored the glare from her as he controlled several monitors to show his face around them. "Let's talk."

"Is he using Machine Mind right now," asked Pansy.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Padma.

"Good. Luna?" The two girls swatted Harry on the back of the head.

"Ow," exclaimed the First Technomancer as he glared at them.

"You're not the Architect," said Luna as she deactivated the screens, making them instead show Grumpy Cat. The elf stared at the screens in confusion before looking at the children in front of her. Harry drained the two in retaliation and Draco shook his head.

"It is a wonder we ever get anything completed in here," he muttered.

"I've gotten used to it," said Blaise before heading to the exit. "You converse with the Knife-Ear, I need to check on Lily." Both Harry and the half elf glared at him at the term as he walked away.

"Go comfort your girlfriend, Zabini," said Pansy. "She needs you right now." Blaise nodded before closing the door behind him.

"No flare for the dramatic, I swear," muttered Harry as he stood up. "Fine. I'll stop if only to spare my brain any damage from everyone."

"Too late," said Lena with a grin.

"Miss," said Holly as she floated in front of the girl's face. "May we know your name?"

"It's Arya," said the half elf. "Arya Saintwalker."

"Saintwalker," asked Pansy. "As in Blue Lantern?"

"You and I are the only ones who would know that reference," said Harry.

"Miss Saintwalker," said Holly. "You mentioned your Sanctuary was destroyed. Do you know what it was?"

"No," said Arya. "I woke up and found my village on fire. Several people were trapped in their homes and my mother tried her hardest to stop the monster that attacked us, and it killed her. When my guards got me outside, we were confronted by these men in odd masks."

"What did they look like," asked Harry.

"Like that." Harry turned to where she was pointing and saw the rubberized suit Hermione and the other normal mages had to wear when assisting in the lab and the Technomancy tests regarding their electrical prowess.

"First Sons. They wore those suits in Empire City when me and Cole fought them. Insulated from our electrical discharge and making them harder to fight at range. Their tech suits replaced them, but we saw some still using them on occasion."

"Who are the First Sons, Child," asked the Fairy that arrived with Arya.

"Terrorists," said Holly. "They've been attacking the No-Maj public for years. It seems after their major defeat in Lyons' France, their objective shifted to the Hidden World."

"It's more like the new Commander wants a war," said Harry. "Gellert Grindelwald has taken control of the First Sons from the former Commander, Elijah Crowe."

"Wait," said Gred. "As in…"

"Isabel's dead best friend, Elijah," finished Forge.

"Kessler faked his death," said Padma. "Recruited him to help progress things for the First Sons back in Vietnam."

"How old was Kessler," asked Millicent.

"Older than we originally thought," said Harry. He looked at Arya. "A man working with the First Sons, a criminal of the Human Magical World, Barty Crouch Jr., is the one who created what we've called the Monster of Abominations."

"It's a genetic abomination," said Miranda from the entrance. "According to Harry, when he encountered it a little over a year ago, it wiped out a clutch of Storm Dragons."

"How," asked Arya.

"Overpowered the mother," said Harry. He rubbed his temples as the emotions bubbled to the surface. "She was so afraid of the Monster, so angry at the people who abducted her and her clutch. When the Monster started massacring her hatchlings, she tried to break free of her cage, tried to kill it. The pain she felt from its flames, from its maw and claws, she'd never felt anything like it before." Arya took a step back as Harry's arms sparked with red lightning. "It was… Monster doesn't even come close to describing that… thing. The former Commander commissioned that thing to be created, the current more than likely made a show of trying to fight it off, didn't he?" Arya nodded. "And labeled me as the creator of that thing as it flew off. Fucker…" Harry's Circuits flashed orange for a brief moment before he resumed control of his emotions and switched to Machine Mind. "Grindelwald will likely try to pull the same trick on the other Sanctuaries, unite them under his flag to start a war with the Mundane and Wizarding Worlds upon the time of Revelation Day."

"What is Revelation Day?"

"When Magic will be revealed to the Mundane World," said Miranda. "And when the Sanctuaries would be revealed to the entire world. All this because the latent radioactivity in the world is slowly increasing."

"What is that," asked the Fae.

"A result of learning more about the world," said Harry. "Radiation is basically the emergence of electromagnetic waves or subatomic parti…" Harry stopped as the two stared at him in confusion. "It's a form of energy that acts as the exact opposite of Magic. A naturally occurring Anti-Magic."

"Such a thing is impossible!"

"Have your people ever been to outer space?"

"What is that," asked Arya.

"The space between the Earth and the Moon and beyond."

"You mean the stars?"

"And everything around them. That's outer space. Any magic that goes beyond the atmosphere, the area containing our breathable air and just beyond the clouds, is destroyed. Was there a Sanctuary in Japan, near the cities of Hiroshima or Nagasaki?"

"There was one," said the Fae. "But they went silent…"

"Let me guess, 68 years ago?"

"How did you know that?"

"One of the weapons of the Mundane World," said Holly. "Emits radiation. The Magical Families in both cities were killed by the radioactive fallout and their wards, their magic, was completely wiped out. Investigations to find out what happened were conducted by Harry's mentor, Isabel Daniels, the woman sleeping in one of the cots in this facility. They showed how deadly radiation is for Magical beings. It's already very deadly for the Mundane World and even more so for those with large amounts of magic." Harry pressed typed in a command and showed the two the fallout of both Japanese cities, particularly the shadows of those left behind by those caught in the initial blast and burned into the rubble and pavements.

"That is how intense the heat from the bombs were," said Harry. "The country I call home, the United States of America, dropped one bomb per city in order to stop the war we were in."

"That's why I've never liked you humans," said the Fae. "All you care about is war."

"The Elves aren't free of bloodshed either," said Miranda. "Or should I point out the extinction of the only nonmagical race, the Orcs?" Harry noticed Arya shift uncomfortably at that. "And if I remember correctly, it wasn't just the Elves that contributed to that, Fae."

"You know not what you speak of, child! The Orcs were dangerous! More savage than you humans! They hunted all of us, dragging us to their caves, making us disappear and more than likely forcing us to breed new Orcs! They always kept coming back with new monstrous forms! They wiped out the Dwarves, you know! We weren't about to be next!"

"So you engaged in war. The only option. Well the alliance Japan was part of would've stripped most of the world of their inherent freedom and turned them into either slaves or worse. The entire world was fighting against the Axis Alliance."

"And America was fighting on two fronts," said Harry. "In Germany and in Japan. In order to stop the war, we needed to stop Germany, but we couldn't do that so long as Japan was a threat to us. They'd already attacked one of our military bases even though we were not part of the war. We were trying to stay out of it. Then we were dragged in. And if we hadn't dropped the bombs first, Germany would've and wiped out Empire City. Then the nation's capital. Then whatever cities were likely to be a sign that if we didn't stand down, they would wipe us out. We were reluctant to drop those bombs. Hitler and his Nazi regime would've done so without a second thought."

"The loss of lives to prevent the loss of lives is not a good excuse," said the Fae.

"And genocide isn't a loss of lives," asked Miranda.

"That's enough," said Cindy. "To get back on track, with Radiation, Magic could be effectively destroyed. But the same man who gave you your resistance to iron has found a way to evolve magic and possibly grant it to the rest of the world while also giving them a resistance to radiation like the Technomancers you see before you. Which you most likely have as well."

"That is not possible," said Arya. "Magic is sacred. You can't just give it to people."

"You can," said Harry, not paying attention to Lilith as she entered the Bunker, looking for Miranda. "My birth mother spent majority of her time learning about magic. She spent a significant amount of time studying the effects of potions and was intent on making a means of bridging the gap between the Magical and Mundane Worlds in the event that Magic is ever revealed."

"Um," said Miranda. "Harry?"

"In a bit." Harry typed another command and the formula for Hecate appeared on the screen beside him. "She started the initial formula for Hecate, named after the Greek goddess of Magic, and I completed it at the end of my first year here."

"You never told me that."

"You were working with Harper. Now, you're not. You can be trusted."

"And I couldn't before?"

"I couldn't be sure before. But now I can." Harry turned to the two from the Sanctuary. "We tested it on our groundskeeper, Argus Filch. He was born with the unfortunate fate of having little to no magic. But now? Over a year later, he is gradually starting to use more and more of the magic that Hecate granted him. It hasn't gone away, and it hasn't diminished. We've spoken to him about it, no adverse effects and if he ever loses his magic, he'd be fine because he finally had a chance to actually use it."

"Harry," said Luna as she spotted Lilith looking over the formula.

"This is astounding," said the Fae.

"Kessler," continued Harry as he ignored the others trying to get his attention. "Being a Seer, saw the formula and possibly saw the effects of adding what we call Element Zero to it. It essentially evolves magic. It's how he created Technomancy and how we're able to control and create magic compatible technology."

"This could also be used to advance genetic mutation," muttered Lilith as she went over the formula as element zero appeared on the screen. "Mostly appearing as a sense of kinetic control and mass distortion…" Harry blinked and shifted to look at Lilith who was looking over the composition of Element Zero. "Added to other potions… proper shape shifting not limited to Polyjuice or Metamorphmagus genetics, perhaps…"

"Mum," asked Miranda.

"Sorry… what?" Lilith turned to Miranda as if coming out of a trance.

"…What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I… don't quite remember. I was looking for you for something but for the life of me, it escapes me…" Harry stared at her for a moment before standing up.

"I think that's enough discussion for today," he said as he adjusted his tie and cleared his dry throat. Cindy and Holly looked at him in worry and Harry started for the exit. "I need something to eat, and then I plan on getting to bed. We've all been up past hours while I was dealing with the incident in Rome. I'll tell Blaise and Lily to head back if they haven't already."

"Harry," said Miranda.

"No." Harry turned to her and glanced at Lilith before turning back around and walking away. Holly flew in front of him before he exited the Bunker.

"You need to speak with her eventually," she said.

"Not while that fake is in the room. I'd have to stay in Machine Mind the whole time and I need to vent with her."

"You should consider you both even. You kept Hecate from her."

"That was different. It was to keep information out of Harper's hands. She was following orders from a man she should've known not to trust after Lyons."

" _She_ can hear you, Second Rate," said Miranda.

"You were supposed to." Harry glared at her, lightning sparking yellow. "This…" He discretely pointed at Lilith. "Is not as light as keeping Hecate from you. This affects me in more ways than one, namely psychologically. Harper knows how to manipulate and distract. I did some digging on him. He was special ops. Managed to get ahold of some tech as well as forbidden magical artifacts he's been using and has gotten his funds for your little organization through a lot of illegal channels. It's a wonder Kessler needs him at all."

"Robert was always precise when recruiting," muttered Lilith, drawing Harry's attention to her.

"What did you say?"

"You're referring to Robert Kessler, right? First Sons of the Human Expansion?"

"How do…"

"I… remember him being… odd… staring off into space at times before going about his business."

"Mum," said Miranda. "How do you know Kessler?"

"Hmm?" Harry noticed that Lilith's eyes lost some of their color when Miranda started speaking and nodded to Holly to make a note to keep this recording. "Who's Kessler?"

"That's twice. What's going on?"

"Maybe her old stomping grounds are triggering a synaptic response," asked Hermione. "Bridging her unconscious memories and her conscious mind?"

"Her emotions are most likely tied to this place," said Cindy. "If nothing else, perhaps the familiar setting is slowly bringing her memories back."

"Which means it might take some time before she remembers everything," said Miranda, slightly worried. The words 'including her death' being unspoken but implied. Harry frowned before turning away.


	37. Training the Princess

Harry finished setting up a poster in the Great Hall and nodded at it before looking at Holly. "What do you think," he asked.

"I think you could've been a bit more creative with the design," said the A.I..

"It was short notice, and Luna was in detention." Arya walked in from the entrance hall and looked at the poster he had set up beside the door.

"'All first years and new students invited to the Bunker for a special presentation tonight at 10. Special permissions have been granted to be out after hours as long as Prefects stay with you at all times and keep count of students at key points designated to the Prefects only. Any students caught sneaking away from the group shall be punished accordingly,'" she read. "What's this about?"

"A surprise," said Harry as he waved to a camera overlooking the Great Hall.

"Lily Moon signs it's good to go," said Holly.

"You can consider it a welcoming ceremony hosted by the resident Technomancers from the last two years." Harry turned to her. "Speaking of Technomancy, I suppose I should start giving you the crash course."

"I don't need to learn Technomancy."

"I'm afraid you do. It's not just to get you acquainted to modern technology, it's also to make sure you don't die, Princess. I don't know if you were paying attention when we gave the introduction to those unfamiliar with Technomancy, you need to constantly cycle electricity through you to keep your magic from killing you. The electricity in your body builds up and can cause static build up. This causes your magic to work against you and your mind starts feeling the effects. This is no more pressing than in…" Harry started cycling his magic through his phone and screwdriver as the power cut out in the Great Hall and Arya gripped her head. "A Dark Zone!"

"What is going on?!"

"Your magic is feeling the lack of energy. The pulsing migraine is the sure sign of static buildup. Your magic will help direct you to a nearby power source inside the Great Hall to cycle your magic through." Harry Overcharged his Thrusters and went up to the ceiling before sitting on a rafter. "I suggest you get started, Princess."

"You're a bastard!"

"Been called worse! Come on, hop to it!" Arya growled before looking around the darkened hall. "How am I supposed to see anything?!"

"Follow your magic, child," said the Fae. Harry snapped and Holly formed a Hardlight sphere around her, barely illuminating the room from its glow.

"No cheating!" Harry Materialized an apple in his hand and took a bite out of it. "Come on! You don't have all day!" Arya grunted and instinctively reached out with her magic. Harry grinned as her circuits flashed their indigo color and he could feel her locating the three hidden generators. He stood up as she Spark Stepped on instinct and drained all three generators before she glared up at him as the lights came on and she made her way up to his rafter by climbing the wall as the sphere disappeared around the Fae. Harry bit his apple and grinned.

"I hate you…"

"Get in line." Harry leapt off the rafter and used his Thrusters to glide down to the floor. "And follow me!"

"Potter!"

"It's MacGrath!" Harry walked out of the Great Hall and waited in the entrance hall as she glared at him. She looked down before looking at her hands as they sparked with lightning. "Holly. Give her a push, please."

"Sorry for this, Princess Saintwalker," said Holly as she moved behind Arya and pushed her off balance on the rafter.

"Whoa," exclaimed Arya as she fell off.

"Arya," exclaimed the Fae. Once again instinct kicked in and Arya held out her arms, palms facing down like Harry's and focused on slowing her fall. Indigo lightning arced around her and her own Static Thrusters activated. She looked at her hands after she landed and saw lightning once more arc between her fingers. Harry shot off a bolt at her and she growled as it did little more than tickle.

"You're pushing it," said Holly.

"Just getting her to follow her instincts," said Harry. "She's not truly angry, more annoyed. When I see a Red Shift, I'll tone it down so her companion can calm her down."

"Do we know the Fairy's name?"

"No, actually. Hey, Tinkerbell! What's your name?!"

"I'll assume you're referring to me, boy," asked the Fae.

"Don't call me boy!"

"Get over here, Potter," shouted Arya. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at her with a bored expression.

"I told you. My name is MacGrath."

"I don't care! You claim not to be behind the attack on my home, yet you know a lot about the person you claim did."

"Gellert Grindelwald is an infamous man in the Wizarding World. He nearly caused magic to be exposed to the No-Maj population in his grab for power. He's known by many people who know their recent human history as the second most powerful Dark Lord. He was stopped by our illustrious headmaster, though I think that was mainly from them being lovers at one point."

"Ugh. That's disgusting!"

"We're all entitled to our opinions. Now, if you're serious about hitting me, you should follow!" Harry Charged into the Gibraltar camera.

"Potter!"

"You know he's baiting you into using this Technomancy," said the Fae.

"I know that!"

"Then why are you letting him?"

"Because he knows what I want to know! The man who killed the clan!"

"Vengeance is never a good idea, Princess Arya. You're thinking just like a human."

"I am half human, after all." Arya mimicked Harry's action and Charged through the camera, leaving the fairy behind. Holly showed her which direction the two were going and she followed after the two. Harry grunted as Arya kicked him out of the system and onto the ground. He stood up and turned to her as she unsteadily landed from the camera. Harry had led her into the courtyard and grinned as she looked around, seeing piles of scrap and discarded tech.

"Charging on the first try. Not bad, Princess."

"Shut up. Where can I find Grindelwald?"

"You think I would know? The dude's out masquerading as the Commander of the First Sons. He could be literally anywhere in the world. I have no idea where he is."

"I think you're lying."

"Then come and see if I am. You saw what I did to your companion. Should be as simple as duplicating the spell."

"You call that a spell?!"

"Any form of magic is either a spell, a curse, a ward, a potion. It's simply a matter of classification."

"Fine then. I'll take your knowledge from you!"

"Gonna have a hell of a time trying." Arya rushed forward using Flash Step and blinked as Harry used his Tesla Staff to vault over her and drain her lightning. "Let's do away with that for the time being, shall we?" Arya growled as she gripped her head and the fairy flew over. Harry grinned and controlled the scrap around them, making a platform for himself and lifting him into the air. "I only took enough energy to prevent you using Flash Step. Come and get me. And no plants! I'll just use the scrap to cut them down." Arya growled and looked at the scrap before seeing something in her immediate vision. She tried swatting it away before she saw it was a design for something. She looked around at the scrap and started assembling the design. Harry grinned slightly as she constructed a pair of Induction Skates and they lifted her off the ground as she put them on. She balanced herself after a few moments of wobbling and looked at the skates with a slight smile of pride.

"Hah!"

"Not bad! But can you catch me with just those?" Arya turned to him and grinned before reaching out with her magic. Harry's smile faltered as his control over the scrap wavered and a wave of indigo lightning hit it. Harry kept in the air slightly using Static Thrusters as the scrap fell and looked at Arya as she flew towards him and tackled him out of the air. Harry coughed as he landed on his back and had the air knocked out of him. She straddled him and grinned before summoning plants to pin him to the ground.

"Now, I'll take your knowledge." Harry prepared himself and delved into her own mind as she probed his. He followed a chain of disjointed and altered memories and found the root of them all dating back over a year ago, just a few days after the Battle of Lyons.

* * *

 **(Altered Memory)**

 _Harry was witness to still frames barely moving_ _as Arya's voice sounded around him._ " _I was woken up by the smell of smoke. It was faint, attributed to the filtering spells my father had put in place for our home a while ago. When it registered what I was smelling, I was dressed and outside in moments. My home was in flames." Harry saw flashes of altered trees turned into homes and orange flames spreading from branch to branch. "There was something in the clouds. Something big. It rained down fire and death on my people. My mother and the warriors of the Sanctuary tried fighting it. They fell. I ran outside the sanctuary where I met a group of masked men who were firing spells into the air at the Beast." Harry saw an image of First Son soldiers all with wands aimed in the sky, flashes of magic in various states of fire. "Their leader apologized for arriving as late as they did. They'd been hunting it for days. 'This monster is a creation of one Harry Potter,' he said to me. 'He and his friends want whatever secrets you have in your Sanctuary and won't stand for resistance. You'll find him in the human magical school named Hogwarts. We'll protect whoever is left of your people if we find them, you should find Potter and bring the monster to justice for killing your people.' I went to the closest Sanctuary for help where I was joined by an old friend, Kyu. I asked for her help and after a year of searching, we finally found how to get to Hogwarts and how to find Harry Potter. My people would be avenged."_

* * *

 **(Reality)**

Harry frowned as he watched the memory. Like a doctored video file, the alterations were obvious to those with a trained eye who knew what to look for. Shadows not lining up, sounds not matching with the environment, and gaps between certain memories. Arya pulled away from Harry as she moved to grip her head. Harry reached out and gripped her face, mirroring Kessler curing their confrontation in Empire City and entered her mind forcefully as he worked to undo the alterations to her memory and unlocked what was hidden behind a 'file' labeled 'repressed' before opening it and bringing the memories to the forefront.

* * *

 **(Hidden Sanctuary- Two weeks after the Battle of Lyons)**

 _Instead of the still images he'd seen in the altered memories, instead Harry saw something more akin to a video as her voice sounded around him. "I woke up to the smell of smoke. I dressed and rushed down to see my home ablaze. 'No, no, no,' I said before rushing out. The whole village was on fire. Smoke and the morning sun blinded me slightly as I tried getting my bearings._

' _Arya,' shouted my mother nearby. 'You need to run! Get out of here!'_

' _Mother?!'_

' _Run! It's after you!' A deafening roar brought my attention to the sky and I saw it. The Beast. Body like a dragon's but a face like a man's. Hideous, deformed. Murderous._

' _What in the name of Gaea…?'_

' _Arya, run!' I felt my feet leave the ground and spotted my mother and her infamous Gravity Magic, arms glowing blue the same magic surrounding my body. Mother got one of the elders out from under a fallen branch as the Beast hovered above her in the sky._

' _Mother!'_

' _Arya,' said one of my father's guards. 'Get moving now! Don't look back!'_

' _But…'_

' _Dammit Knife-Ear! Go!' I flinched slightly as they called me by the name some wizards referred to us in the past, an insult used to get children to respond. Not as insulting as Flat-Ear in my_ opinion. _He picked me up and tried keeping me from looking behind us. He failed. Mother stood against the Beast and sent a branch out at ludicrous speeds, breaking off one of its curved horns and sending it flying ahead of the guard. I gasped as the Beast breathed fire and lightning down on her before its roar of victory filled the air, deafening those still trying to fight._

 _The guard picked up the horn before making our way to the external Wards. I could feel us slip past the Wards protecting the Sanctuary and the spell to alter my appearance to resemble my mother, a human. Even past the Wards, the smell of burning wood and flesh was strong and the screams of those still inside echoed in the air. Shooting past the wards into the sky, a streak of lightning pierced the air and thunder sounded almost as loud as the Beast, bringing the air to silence as the guard set me down and slipped the horn into my bag._

' _And you must be the Princess,' came a soft voice behind us. I turned around and saw several masked humans aiming the rifles my mother had described to me in the past at us. I gasped and backed away from the man leading him, Silver mask shining in the morning light. 'Well. It seems my pet has drawn you out. Good. Pleasure to meet you, Beacon of Unity!' He raised what looked like a metal wand at me and fired an Electromancy attack spell at my head. The guard blocked the spell with a stone before releasing an arrow at the humans. It broke apart one of their rifles and sent the man flying before pinning his corpse to a tree._

' _Lady Arya,' he exclaimed. 'Run!'_

' _I want the girl alive. Capture or kill the rest. It does not matter.' I gasped as the guard was slain, the other warriors who escaped starting to fight back as a glowing light flew to me._

' _We must leave,' exclaimed my friend, a love fairy named Kyu. 'Come on!'_

' _I think not.' I gasped as a bolt of lightning hit her and knocked her into my hands before looking into the eyes of the silver mask. I conjured my sword of thorns, and attempted to cut the man with its thorns, injecting a deadly poison in his system. He chuckled before flicking his metal wand and knocking my sword away with magic. 'You're just a child. You're supposed to lead the world against the so called 'Darkness'? You are not worthy of such a destiny. But you can lead me to the other Beacons Kessler believes in. Only I shall unite the world.' He grabbed me and then aimed his wand at my head, knocking me out'_

* * *

 **(Reality)**

Harry and Arya gasped as she pulled away from him and both collapsed on the ground in a cold sweat. "Arya," exclaimed Kyu as she flew over. Harry aimed his hand at the fairy and remotely unlocked her own memories before catching her as she fell from the air.

"Fucking asshole," said Arya. Harry shook his head and sat up.

"You're welcome." Harry shook his head as Arya seemed to have returned the favor to him and unlocked a memory that had been deleted over a year ago in Japan. Harry blushed lightly before shaking his head again and standing before helping Arya to her feet and handing her Kyu. "The Beast… I've seen that face before."

"You have? Where?"

"My uncle's memories." Harry's watch beeped and he looked at it before breathing out in relief. "Come on. Let's go. I think I can show you where."

"What happened to me?"

"Technomancy can allow one to fully alter memories to a larger extent than normal magic. It can circumvent normal Occlumency training and grant full access to one's mind. My best guess is that Grindelwald, or one of his current followers, changed your memories and placed the idea of hunting me down and killing me, as well as the other Beacons afterwards. Crowe mentioned that Grindelwald managed to obtain Technomancy, but now I'm starting to doubt that."

"Why?" She followed Harry to the Bunker.

"Normal Technomancy is an instant shot and your arms spark up, not the wand. That's more indicative with Electromancy, like you thought in the memory. Those not fully aware of the difference between the two types of magic wouldn't be able to tell the difference or feel it for that matter."

"Will Kyu be fine?"

"She will. I adjusted the voltage to accommodate for her size and still allow me to use my magic to unlock her manin."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"What?"

"You said 'manin'. That's Elvish for memory."

"I think it might be a memory bleed from the Download and Upload. Like when I melded with the Mother."

"I felt that. It was…"

"Unlike anything you could've imagined, correct?"

"Yes."

"It's a primal mind. I studied a little of her ashes after returning to the location. She was probably one of the oldest dragons in the world. An Ancient One. She was foolish trusting me with that stone."

"It's an Eldunarí. A dragon's Heart of Hearts. All their magic, strength and knowledge is kept inside it," said Kyu from Arya's hand. "Dragons only trust them to those who have garnered their respect to keep the memory of their line, their Thunder, alive in some way. Thunderbirds were thought to do the same thing."

"The Storm Core…"

"Kveykva hjarta," said Arya.

"Lightning heart. Fitting." Harry led her into the empty Bunker and moved to a computer before bringing up a profile on his computer. "Does this man look familiar?" Arya looked at the picture and saw a man with white slicked back hair in an immaculate black suit.

"It's the face of the Beast."

"This is Joseph Bertrand III. He _was_ an Anti-Conduit activist operating out of New Marais. He was a secret operative for the First Sons and locked down the city when my uncle was reported to be coming near it."

"Was?"

"We lost track of him after discovering a dead Memory Mage and a defunct memory transfer device. It was believed he was killed by the First Sons when he outweighed his usefulness after being outed as a Deviant."

"'Conduit', 'Deviant'. What are these words?"

"They're what Mages have been referred to in the non-magical world. 'Conduits' are the general term for any Technomancer who's displayed the electrical and data manipulating capabilities of us Technomancers. Deviant is the term Bertrand and his militia used to label whatever Mages they'd been rounding up. Ironic thing was, he was a 'Deviant' himself. Natural Shapeshifter with one ugly mutation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think Lilith was onto something. She mentioned that Element Zero, the compound Kessler combined with Hecate to give Kyu's people their new immunity to iron, could be combined with other potions to grant shapeshifting without the need of the Metamorphmagus gene, Lycanthropy, or Polyjuice Potion. Granted, it probably wouldn't work well on just anyone and could produce… something else." Harry pressed a button and a monstrous creature was shown on the screen. It had blades for arms, seemed to be extremely fast and strong and a mouth that opened more from the four corners rather than a bottom and lower jaw.

"What in the name of Gaea," muttered Kyu.

"Meet the corrupted." Harry pressed a button and the image appeared in holographic form beside them, standing at seven feet in height. Cole discovered Bertrand was using an old blood magic ritual to turn innocent people into these and other more monstrous creatures using his new genetic makeup, all the while making himself seem like God's Prophet in the wake of the Demon of Empire City."

"Spirits," muttered Arya as she stared at the creature as it got into a running animation.

"Cole and his allies fought scores of these things and others over a year ago. Then Bertrand disappeared and they stopped showing up. I think I know why now. Bertrand was most likely killed, like we thought, and his body was used to make the Beast."

"Why would Kessler do this?"

"To slowly start exposing magic to the world before Revelation Day. And before the Darkness arrives. The Beast is supposed to be the first threat to bring our worlds together." Harry sat down and looked at them. "Grindelwald called you the Beacon of Unity. If that's the case, learning your Technomancy is more prudent now than it ever has been. You and I, as well as Draco, Miranda, and Gabrielle, are supposed to help guide the world to a new age before the Darkness arrives. And I think I know how. Each of us have a specific job. Progress, Redemption, Ambition, Acceptance, and Unity. I was labeled the Beacon of Progress. And based on my inventions, I'd say it's apt. My projects have always been focused on progressing into the future and expanding what we understand about the world. Draco has been labeled Redemption, more than likely so he can help both sides start working to redeeming themselves in the eyes of the other worlds.

"The only way that works, however, would be if you and Gabrielle succeed in your roles. Acceptance and Unity. Gabrielle, already a hero in the eyes of the No-Maj population, and a member of one of the most renowned wizarding families in the world, would be able to help people from both sides to start accepting one another. And you would be able to unite, not only the various Sanctuaries, but the Magical World in its entirety, with old and new magic. You'd also be able to help unify Earth as a whole. With some help, of course."

"And Miranda?"

"Her job is… trickier to interpret. Ambition and Progress go hand in hand in most cases. I think only she would be able to figure out what she needs to do."

"With help, I'm assuming?"

"We'll all need to work together. We're only kids and Kessler sees us as the ones who will lead the Charge against the Darkness."

"If it even _is_ returning," said Kyu. Harry paused in what he was doing and turned to the Fairy.

"What did you say?"

"You should brush up on your history. The Darkness was here millennia ago."

"…You're shitting me…" Harry jumped as Holly sounded an alarm and a piece of paper appeared beside him.

"Harry MacGrath, you are fined one…" started an automated voice that was not Holly's in the Bunker.

"I'm going to kill Luna. Demolition Man did it first, you thief!" Harry shook his head and looked at Kyu. "What do you mean the Darkness was here before?"

"The Orcs followed it. Our Grand Mages managed to defeat the Darkness."

"Truly defeat it, or just delay its ultimate goal?"

"What do you mean," asked Arya.

"Kessler told me in the data packet that he left in my mind, that Technomancers would be the key to stopping the Darkness. So either Kessler confused a vision of the past for a premonition, or your so-called 'Grand Mages' didn't do nearly as good a job as you think."

"The Fae are more prominent in the ways of magic than your race could ever hope to be, boy," exclaimed Kyu.

"Don't call me boy…"

"Both of you, stop it," shouted Arya as the power in the Bunker surged from her outburst. "Harry. How sure are you that the Darkness is returning?"

"The fact that Luna and the various other Seers cannot see past a certain point in time. From what Luna's told us, she can see past Revelation Day, when magic is exposed to the world. But after that, things are harder to see and interpret. With no true Prophet, we have no way of knowing what's going to happen. But so far, Kessler has been the closest thing we've had. We think he pushed his Gift to the fullest extent to see every possible outcome and plan accordingly. He said that certain people would be influenced by the Darkness and either be controlled by it or join it."

"Such a thing happened in the past," said Kyu. "The war against the Orcs was lost by the dwarves long before the Darkness was known to us. Our elders named it…"

"Let me guess," said Harry. "Sauron?"

"How did you know that?"

"An author named Tolkien. He wrote a series of stories depicting a war between the races of Man, Elf, and Dwarf against the Orcs who worshipped the great evil of Sauron. In that story, the Dwarves fell to the Orcs. But, obviously, there was more than a few embellishments in that story. But he must've learned some of your history somehow in order to come up with the story he did. But I won't be calling the Darkness your name for it. No need to ruin that story for myself later." Harry stood up and looked at Arya. "Time to change the subject. If you're willing, we have a few hours before the festivities tonight. We can expand your knowledge of Technomancy in that time, or you could find something else to do since classes are done for the day for Third Years." Arya mulled over her options before sighing.

"Fine," said the Princess. "I'll learn this Technomancy."

"First, I'll accept your apologies for trying to kill me."

"You can't be serious."

"No, that's my godfather. Your assassination attempts were unwarranted, Princess. I'll take that apology."

"…Those might not have been warranted, but this will be!" Harry grinned before Spark Stepping and letting her chase after him.


	38. Waking Memories

Harry sat in his booth beside a very silent Lily as they watched the new students enter the Bunker, the inexperienced eyeing the giant metal towers and cages warily while the Technomancers and Muggleborns grinned as they recognized the set up that had been painstakingly built by the resident Hogwarts Technomancers in just under a week. Rather impressive for them if Harry had to say so. "Everyone," called Hermione behind a metal cage of her own beside Isabel and Cindy as the other Technomancers worked behind the scenes either under the Tesla coils or on the roof as it retracted to show the night sky. "Please move into the cages. Technomancers, try not to drain anything. It ruined last years display." A sound of chuckles echoed in the room from newcomers and returning students alike.

"We're ready up here," said Harry into a radio.

" _Copy,"_ replied Draco from his position on the roof. _"Sky flowers are good to go."_

" _Just giving Zeus and Thor one last touch up,"_ said Tonks from beneath the Tesla coils. _"Ready down here!"_

"Smoke and lightshow?"

" _Vesuvius is down,"_ said Padma. _"Looks like a corroded wiring, knew I should've swapped them out beforehand. Fuji, St. Helen and Kilauea are good though."_

"Pansy. Check out Vesuvius when we're done if you please. Padma, increase output on Fuji and move her to middle of the room to compensate."

" _Yeah, yeah,"_ muttered Pansy as Padma went to work.

"Lights?" Harry turned to Lily and saw her distracted. "Hey." He placed his hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts and making her jump in surprise. "You ok?" Reluctantly, Lily shook her head. "You want to sit this out?" One more shake of the head and she turned to her computer screen.

"Lights are in working order," her automated voice sounded. Harry sighed slightly before turning to the crowd. Harry and Isabel had been planning for this over the summer and had expanded the inside of the Bunker to allow room to work and for people to observe safely inside the cages. He grunted as an unexpected weight appeared in his lap and looked down to see a giggling little girl in his lap, looking out over the computer at the people beyond the screen.

"Livy? What are you doing here?" Olivia Benoit looked up at her godbrother and laughed before making herself float in the air in front of him. Harry caught her as Lily giggled silently beside him.

"Isabel invited us to come see," said Sasha with a grin from behind Harry. "Zed unfortunately was too busy trying to come up with a viable design for when we acquire more Element Zero to bring his hovercraft to life. Also, it appears Livy has magic after all. She Apparated the moment she saw you." Harry looked down at his godsister and chuckled before shaking his head and tickling the one year old, making her laugh.

"Enjoy the show, then, I guess."

"What exactly is going to happen," asked Arya as she entered the booth behind Sasha.

"Ok, now it's getting cramped in here." Arya glared before smacking him upside the head. Livy frowned before her hands glowed blue and Arya was lifted off the ground.

"Hey!"

"Bad," said Livy before dropping her.

"Sorry about that," said Sasha as she picked up her daughter. "She's very protective of Harry. She almost didn't let him leave for Hogwarts by lifting his trunk up to a banister over her crib."

"She's too smart for her own good," said Lily's automated voice.

"Well, she gets that from me, I'm afraid. And willful determination from her father."

"It's gonna be a bad combination when she gets older," muttered Harry as he inputted the final command sequences.

"Or a great one," muttered Arya as she stood up and dusted herself off. "She has the makings of a princess."

"Don't give her ideas. She's going to be a scientist."

"Says who?"

"Says the people she's going to learn from."

"Get a room," signed Lily with a roll of her eyes.

"Harry," said Holly. "There's someone in the Server Room. It's not a registered student here in Hogwarts."

"Sonofa…" said Harry before standing up. "Lily, can you take over?" She nodded before sitting in Harry's seat and syncing with everyone else. Harry Charged over to the Server Room and looked around as Filch looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here," he asked, Mrs. Norris in his lap. "I thought you were in charge of the show."

"Holly said there was someone in here who shouldn't be."

"Only one here is me and Mrs. Norris." Harry looked up at the camera in the room before feeling a piece of tech to his right. Harry sent out an Electromagnetic Wave at the area and a second later a grunt could be heard as a hooded girl was knocked into the wall. "Bloody hell!"

"Cloaking tech? That actually works?!" The girl stood up and shook her head. "Who the hell are you?"

"Easy, Sparky," said the girl, speaking with a Japanese accent. "Just having a little fun."

"Sifting through my systems, no doubt. Anyone ever teach you it's not polite to go through other people's things?"

"Not like I was going through your drawers. By the way, nice boxers…"

"Oh, that's it…" Harry sparked up his arms and fired a Dual Bolt, Harry's variation of his uncle's Pincer Bolt, at the girl who rolled out of the way before activating her cloak again. Harry turned to Filch. "Call Zabini, please. I need his help with this one." Harry grunted as he felt a strong kick to his stomach and backpedaled before bringing out his Tesla Staff and swinging in a long arch around him.

"How did you know I love limbo?" Harry grunted as he was tackled to the ground out of the server room, his staff being knocked from his hand and the girl straddling him before grinning as she turned visible. "It's one of my favorite games. Care to learn another?"

"Fan of games, are ya? Here's one for you." Harry kicked her off and away from him before forming a grenade in his hand. "Dodgeball!" She simply smiled before cloaking, Harry's grenade exploding harmlessly in the middle of the hall. He turned around as Blaise arrived and tossed him a pair of goggles.

"Ooh. Up for a little ménage e trois action? Naughty boys."

"Cloaking tech," asked Blaise. "We haven't even worked out the kinks in those yet."

"Just help me catch her," said Harry as he turned on the thermal goggles while Blaise closed his eyes. He opened them again and his eyes shined with electric energy as he saw the outlines around him. "Nowhere to hide now, Girly."

"Now boys," said the invisible girl. "Take it easy on me. I'm still a virgin." Harry shook his head as he blushed.

"Fucking…"

"Focus, MacGrath," grunted Blaise. "And bring her down!" Harry called back his staff and moved to attack her before shouting in surprise and pain as she ignited a flare in her hand and blinded him.

"Fuck!"

"Tricky bitch."

"It's not nice to call a lady a bitch, handsome."

"Sorry, I'm taken." Blaise sent out an Arc Bolt to the area around him. The girl just leapt over the two and landed on his shoulders before using her momentum to swing Blaise into the air. She performed a handstand and swung the Italian boy into Harry, knocking them both to the ground.

"Fuck," shouted Harry before he growled, and his lightning turned to red. Blaise shouted in pain before rolling off of Harry as the boy stood and held out his hand. He connected to the device and overloaded it, shutting off the cloak and shocking the girl. She exclaimed in pain before throwing the device at Harry. Blaise knocked his friend to the ground and shouted as the device blew up in his face. "Blaise!"

"Sorry," said the girl. "That was meant for him, not you." Blaise grunted as he was shot with an induction round created to negate Technomancer's natural electrical capabilities by altering the electrical current in their body. Blaise dropped and Harry shot out at her, propelling himself with Thrusters from his feet.

* * *

Miranda and Lilith stood with the other newcomers as the Tesla coils worked with a little background music to recreate the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Lilith hummed along with it as Miranda smiled at the display the others had kept from her for a week before she turned to her 'mother'. "This is Harry's favorite song," she said. "Guess he couldn't resist putting it on the playlist."

"Wonderful taste," said Lilith.

"I didn't know you liked this song. We never played any music at the compound."

"I absolutely love it. Annoyed James to no end blasting it in my stereo." Miranda paused and turned to her.

"J-James?"

"My hus… husband… I…" Lilith shook her head slightly. "I finally got him to go to a concert once before… before…"

"Mum… Why don't we get you back to the room? I think you should lie down."

"You're right. I'm… I'm not feeling well…" Miranda escorted Lilith out of the Bunker and blinked as she saw a message from one of Harper's other operatives in her eyes.

 _ **J:**_ _M! Where are you?! Potential asset retrieval at Hogwarts, potential thief. Harper wants us to bring her to the Compound!_

Miranda cursed under her breath, knowing that asset retrieval meant a team was being sent over. She pulled out her phone and tried calling Harry, only for Holly to appear in front of them. "Holly," she asked.

"Miranda," said the A.I.. "Harry's fighting an intruder. Blaise is down, eyes potentially damaged. Harry's activated his Red Shift!"

"Shit. The Thief."

"Miranda," said Lilith. "Watch your language."

"Holly, who can be spared from the event?"

"Why," asked Holly.

"We're about to have my old team coming for asset retrieval. A thief is here in Hogwarts. I think that's who Harry is fighting. If the team encounters them, they may potentially take Harry as well, especially if he's in rage mode."

"I think Millicent and Luna can be spared for the moment."

"Call them to me, please. They're equipped to bring Harry down if they ever meet him!"

"I can track him down," said Lilith. "I'll go on ahead."

"Wait… don't…" Miranda blinked dirt out of her eye as Lilith shifted to her dragon form, without wings, and ran to the school. "Shit!"

"What's wrong," asked Holly.

"Her memories are starting to return! The song that was playing just now acted as a strong enough stimulus to remember James! If she sees Harry…"

"It might trigger more memories to come to the surface. I'll try and stall her."

"Thank you, we can't risk her going berserk as she remembers her death." Miranda waited as Holly relayed the information to Millicent and Luna.

Harry growled as he Charged behind the girl and landed at her back before kicking at her head. The girl bent backwards, kicking Harry in the head before grinning and lobbing a device at his feet. Harry grunted as a tungsten net wrapped around him and he fell to the ground. The girl grinned before kneeling to him. "This has been fun, Sparky. But you have something I need." She placed a device on his temple and smiled at him. "Whatever you do, don't think about your passwords and PINs for your company." She grinned and kissed his cheek as Harry's mind instantly brought up said information and the device started beeping. "Bad boy… I told you not to…" She grinned at him before hearing something and activating her cloaking tech. Harry growled and tried Charging out of the net and into the camera system, only to shout as the net increased in temperature and burned him. "Don't move," she whispered as a group came into the hall, weapons drawn and aimed right at both of them.

"Kasumi Goto," said the boy in charge of the group. They all seemed to vary in age with the boy being in the middle and two adults taking up the rear. They all wore what looked like thermal imaging goggles and their guns leveled with a space of empty air. "Drop your tech, drop any weapons on your person, and get on your knees with hands behind your head."

"Thermal imaging… dammit."

" _Operative J,"_ said a voice Harry really didn't need to hear right now over a radio. _"Readings indicate MacGrath is in the vicinity,"_ said Harper. _"Can you confirm?"_

"Got eyes on him, sir," said J. "Chisai was kind enough to wrap him up like a present for us."

" _Good. I want the Asset and the Beacon obtained immediately and…"_ static interrupted the transmission and J tried switching channels.

"Sir? Do you copy?"

Harry growled and broke free of the tungsten by freezing the metal to its shatter point and getting up before removing the device from his head. "You've got bigger things to worry about than getting in touch with your boss," he said as his lightning sparked around him. He pointed to Kasumi where he felt the cloaking tech. "We're not done." He moved in front of her with all of the guns now pointed at him.

"Stand down, MacGrath! We will shoot!"

"It's not me you should be aiming at right now." J paused before hearing a growling behind them and the sound of a large beast rapidly running for them from the flank. He whirled around and dropped as a red bolt landed with the back of his head, knocking him out. The remaining eight operatives divided their attention from the Technomancer and the large scaled beast bounding for them at a rapid pace. Harry's features took on a dark appearance as his skin turned ashen grey before returning to a pale look. His scar was glowing a burning red and his eyes pulsed with energy. His lightning shifted from red to orange and Harry Spark Stepped to a space in the middle of the group before slamming his staff into the head of the oldest operative in the group. At the same moment, Lilith tackled the other adult to the ground and dragged him for a few feet with her jaws before throwing him into a wall. Filch leaned out of the Server Room and stunned one of the remaining few before hiding behind the door as gunshots echoed through the hallway at him.

Harry jammed the butt of his staff into a girl's foot before calmly tripping her up and slamming her to the ground. Harry used Dismantle on her weapon and levitated the blunt pieces into the air. He shot the metal pieces forward and disarmed three of the operatives before getting hit with an Induction Round and feeling his electricity being disrupted. Harry shouted out in pain before throwing his staff like a spear and impacting with the helmet of the one who shot him. Lilith slammed her tail into two of the youngest, probably about 11 years each, and knocked them out before turning her body to the side to avoid getting shot in the eyes by the incoming bullets.

Holly monitored the fights and trapped stray bullets with calculated hard light boxes to avoid them hurting anyone in the vicinity while trapping the thief, Kasumi Goto, in a box of her own as she tried to escape. That's when she noticed something. Another presence in the Gibraltar System. Another A.I.. Holly barely had time to register that fact before receiving a Zip Bomb and her systems were filled with a repeating algorithm as control was taken from her. The hard light barriers turned yellow in color and the intercoms turned on, projecting the current song in the Technomancy display, Don't Stop Me Now by Queen. "Holly," said Harry as he removed the Induction Round and Spark Stepped beside Lilith as the music brought more memories to the surface.

"Holly is not in control," said the A.I. and Harry paused as he heard the voice. Kessler's voice. "Things are progressing too slowly. Actions must be taken. A discernible outcome has been found. Prophet A.I. is now online. Priority 1. Establish a sensible connection." And just as suddenly as he took control, Prophet was gone, and Holly was free from the Zip Bomb. But the damage was done. Lilith crumpled to the ground and roared in pain as she reverted to her human form and gripped her head. Harry glanced at her and something snapped. Seeing the image of his birth mother in so much pain, more memories awakened, but not in Lilith, in Harry himself.

* * *

 **(October 31** **st** **, 2001)**

 _A one year old Harry laughed as he was carried in the arms of his mother, dancing to one of her favorite Queen songs. He didn't quite understand the words, but his mother's smile and the way she moved was enough to make him laugh with glee. Then the phone rang, and Lilith pouted before turning off the music and placing him in his crib. "This is Lily Potter," she said. Young Harry frowned as his mother turned from him to speak on the phone and turned to the magical stuffed lion at his feet before playing with it. "Hello, Robert. How are things at… what?" Harry looked up at his mother and saw a look of worry on her face, the same look she got when he scrapped his knee before she kissed it with a jolt of lightning and healed it in his first attempt at walking. "What do you mean you're sorry?! Robert!"_

" _What's going on," asked Harry's father as he came into Harry's bedroom. "Lily, what's wrong?"_

" _That was my friend Robert. He said that…" An explosion shook the building and James turned to the exit of the room._

" _The Fidelius just dropped. What…"_

" _James, it's Voldemort! Robert said he's here!"_

" _Oh no… Dammit, Peter! Lily, stay with Harry!"_

" _But James…"_

" _I'll hold him off! Just get Harry to safety!" Harry watched and whined as he felt afraid, he'd never heard his parents speak like that before and he was scared. He reached for his father as the man rushed out of the room and Lily picked him up after putting on a crystal necklace._

" _Hold on, Harry. We're getting out of here and we'll come back and get Daddy, ok?" Lily kissed his head before lightning arced around them and they shot to the wall socket. Lily grunted as something pushed them back and she looked at the wall in fear as he eyes showed glowing blue lines. "No, no, no…" Harry cried as he felt pain, his forehead feeling wet after they landed on the ground. Lily shushed him before placing him in his crib and cutting her palm before marking his forehead, just under the small cut and marking the wall behind him before crying out in pain as she slumped over his crib._

" _M-Mama," cried Harry as he reached for her. Lily met her sons eyes as the glowing eyes shifted in Harry's view. She kissed his forehead and whispered gently to him before turning to the door and the glowing red eyes beneath a black hood._

" _Step aside," said the eerie voice. "You don't have to die for the boy."_

" _If you think for one second I'll let you anywhere near my son,_ Riddle _, then your more insane than I originally predicted!"_

" _Then join your weak husband in the afterlife!_ Avada Kedavra _!"_

"Feedback _!" Lily held out her hands and blue and yellow lightning met green. Riddle shouted in pain as his own lightning and Lily's rebounded before he pushed more power into his spell. Lily gasped her lightning was overwhelmed and the green lightning struck her in the chest. Lily collapsed against the crib and tumbled it to the ground. Harry crawled to his mother and shook her as he tried to make sure she was ok. "Foolish girl. Dying for a child. With all that power, you could've bred a new generation of strength." Harry looked at the scary man who hurt his mother. "Now then, Harry Potter. Time to die and stop this Prophecy nonsense." The crystal around Lily's neck glowed as did several shapes that had been painted on his walls as the man aimed his wand at Harry. "_ Avada Kedavra! _" Harry's hand reached out to his mother's crystal and blue lightning shot from the crystal to him before coalescing into a sphere in front of his body and blocked the green lightning. Harry cried as lightning arced and struck his forehead before everything turned white._

* * *

 **(Reality)**

As Harry's repressed memories awoke, Miranda, Millicent and Luna arrived in the hallway and saw half of the acquisition team down. The last four Acquisition Operatives bore down on the two combatants who were momentarily stunned for one reason or another. "Shit," said Miranda as he sparked up her arms.

"Get down," exclaimed Luna as she tackled both of them to the ground. One of the Operatives turned around and took aim at them before pausing as the sound of slicing air rushed past her companions. They turned to her and watched as her body dropped to the ground, head rolling down the hall at the one who killed her. A boy about 13 years old and with freshly healed burn scars on the right side of his face smirked as his body generated black lightning around him.

"Revenant," exclaimed the oldest, a boy the age of 19. "What the fuck?!"

"Relax," said Revenant. "Lisa was working for the First Sons. Mr. Harper ordered me to deal with her." Miranda looked at the boy and glared as she saw him. "Hello, Lawson."

"Kai Lang," said Miranda with venom in her voice.

"Nice of you to rear your head again. And keeping Lazarus in check. Boss is gonna love this."

"Fuck off."

"And what do we have here?" He paused as he stood in front of the trapped Kasumi Goto. "Three assets in one day. This'll make up for the Vatican Job, at least. You almost cleaned us out, Chisai! Mr. Harper was impressed!" He walked over to the group and pulled J to his feet. "Get up, Jacob! Shoddy job."

"Fuck you, Kai," said Jacob as he shook his head. Revenant chuckled darkly before standing a few feet in front of Harry and Lilith.

"Two Beacons a thief and a Seer. My luck is looking up." Kai Lang blasted a black bolt of lightning at Harry and knocked the boy off his feet before picking up Harry's Tesla staff and melting it with his lightning. He picked up his sword and smirked. "Wake the others and bring these people in."

"If you think you're going anywhere," said Holly as she shut off the cameras in their portion of the hallway and projected walls of Hardlight between the Operatives and the students. "Then you're a fool."

"Almost forgot about Harry's pet A.I.. Holly, was it? Be a good little program and do as you're told. Drop the barriers and let me through."

"Not a chance in fucking hell."

"Oh ho! Cursing from an Artificial Intelligence. That's a new one! Alright then…" Kai Lang discharged his lightning into the lights above him and had them arc into the Gibraltar cameras outside the barriers. "Everyone always forgets the lights." Power went out all over the school as the Black Lightning shorted out all sources of energy, including Holly. Harry snapped out of his stupor as he felt the energy drop and clutched his head as all of the Hogwarts Technomancers in the hall dropped in the Dark Zone, all suffering from the lack of energy as Holly shot into the Bunker to warn the others.

"That's better." Kai Lang grinned as his lightning arced even more, keeping him sustained. He knelt in front of Harry with a sadistic smile. "The great Harry MacGrath. Not so great now, are we? Why Mr. Harper wants you is beyond me. I'm sure anyone can be a fucking Beacon." Harry growled and stood up as his lightning arced weakly around his arms. "Still got some fight? Alright then. Let's put you in your place!" Kai Lang shot forward and stabbed his sword into Harry's leg. Harry shouted in pain as he gripped the boy's arms. Harry felt his electricity drain instantly and Kai grinned. Harry strained as he struggled to remove the blade from his leg. "I'm the better man, MacGrath. You should learn to respect your sup…" Kai Lang shouted in surprise before being thrown into the other Operatives. Harry looked at who threw him and saw Lilith standing in front of him.

"Get the hell away from my son," she said as her body sparked with blue and yellow lightning. Kai Lang growled before looking at the woman.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Lily Potter nee Evans. Or Lilith Lawson if you want to think recently. But all you should know me as is this…" Kai Lang blinked as the woman vanished. Harry watched as Lilith appeared behind Revenant. "I'm the fucking Devil to you." Kai swung his fist at her and grinned, thinking his lightning would affect her as well. Lilith just grabbed his fist and shook her head. "Anti-Technomancy. Jackie sure is losing his touch if he thinks this is a good idea." Kai Lang dropped to his knees as she bent his arm downwards, his team watching on in shock. "Enhanced physical strength? No doubt from the Storm Dragon genetics Crouch put in me. Fucking lunatic. Oh. Increased anger and aggression. That's gonna take some getting used to. Not so fast." Lilith waved her hands and the guns the others were holding instantly dismantled themselves as a wave of lightning passed between them all as they finally aimed at her. "Guns. It's always guns with you people. Really, there's no sense of flair." Lilith raised her hands to the cameras and lights and started everything up once more. "And as for you, Kai Lang. If you're wondering how I'm not being drained, I'm not an idiot. I invented this magic. Sure, Robert Kessler had some insight, cheating arsehole that he was, but I still understood it better than he did." Miranda, Luna, and Millicent looked at her as displayed her power. "Now then, Jacob, was it?"

"Y-yes ma'am," said the dark skinned boy with an American accent.

"Do get Jackie on the line. My radio wave interference should be under control now that I'm not in my reptilian form. I want to speak with him." Jacob swallowed before doing as he was told. Kai tried to punch her again, only to cry out in pain as she snapped his finger backwards. "Do be smarter, Mr. Lang. Or you'll lose more than a finger next time."

" _There you are_ ," shouted Harper on the radio as Jacob held it up. _"Operative J. Has Revenant arrived to transport MacGrath."_

"Hello, Jackie Boy! I should thank you for being dumb enough to wake me up!" Lily grinned as she was met with silence. "I've only got one thing to say to you, Harper. Leave my children alone. They're all I've got left and if you try to take them from me… well… Have you ever heard a thunderstorm? Would you like to feel one?" She snapped and the radio fell apart before she threw Kai Lang to the others and levitated the deceased girl onto a bed she conjured before conjuring a sheet over her and vanishing the blood on the stone floor. "All of you, get out of here. And reconsider staying a part of Cerberus. You really don't want to see me when I'm angry." Jacob activated a Mass Transport and the Cerberus retrieval team disappeared in a flash of electricity. Lilith moved to Miranda as everyone in the hall stood silent and stunned. "Are you alright," she asked.

"I…" stammered Miranda. "I'm fine…"

"Good." Lilith stood up strait and turned to Harry as he pulled the sword out of his leg. Twin pairs of emerald eyes met, and Harry froze. Her words caught up to him and for the first time in his life at DMT, Harry was speechless.

"M-mom…" stuttered Harry after what felt like an eternity of silence. Lily Potter teared up slightly before rushing over to Harry and pulling him into a hug as Isabel, Cindy, Daphne and Susan ran into the hall, pausing as they saw the aftermath of the battle.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone!" Holly appeared above the two and turned to Miranda.

"What happened," asked the A.I., voicing the question on everyone's mind.


End file.
